Pretty Senran Collection
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Joint Operation With YuriChan220. Romance and Humor and Fluff One-Shot Collection. Beautiful, wonderful Senran Kagura maidens, serene and relaxed times of love, kisses and caresses, and a grand myriad of outfits. More details in the notes. Currently: Souji x Bashou III. Read, Enjoy and Review!
1. Pretty 1: LeoxAgeha

**Pretty 01: Ageha & Leo**

A new morning, another day, a day full of opportunity for something new, another beautiful, sunny day for Leo and Ageha, the Meisen University Shinobi maidens.

That is, if only Leo got out of bed.

The blonde of incredibly long, ever-silky golden tresses lay on her and Ageha's bed in her enormous family manor, the walls a soft yellow that seemed to glow with a stunning golden shine thanks to the rising sun coming in from the window, whose blinds were open.

"Mmmmhhmmm...guh...too...shiny...too sunny...wanna sleep...!" The breath-taking blonde Senran uttered and curled up under the covers of her queen-size bed, forming a little bump in the rose-red sheets as she draped the covers entirely over herself.

But even this wasn't enough to completely shield Leo from the sun glare, as the light and golden glow from her room's walls still pierced through the thin, fine silk covers of her bed.

"Uuughhh...Ageha-san...I adore you...but I ought to...haaah..." Leo sighed with utter dismay and then, she decided to actually get out of bed, see where her beloved Spaniard was off to, since the space on the bed next to Leo was clearly empty.

And so, the stunningly-beautiful blonde arose from the bed and knelt on the mattress, stretching wide and high, one garnet eye closed and the other half-lidded as she stretched and worked out the kinks on her back and limbs.

"Haaaahhh...mmmm..." Leo groaned and sighed at the satisfying pops in her back.

It was then that the door to the room was opened via a cute foot and in walked the other occupant of Leo's bed, the stunning, tanned Spanish beauty of Ageha, the Rose Shinobi, carrying a large tray full of delicious-looking and smelling breakfast foods of both Spanish and Japanese styles.

"Leo-sama! Mi amor (my love), I'm back! I brought you breakfast...~! Ohhh mi preciosa (my beautiful) Leo-sama, you're just waiting up now?" The girl's hazel eyes gazed at her blonde beloved with adoration, amusement and quite a degree of desire.

After all, the blonde kneeling and stretching on the bed looked absolutely spectacular, with the sun shining behind her almost giving her an ethereal, angelic glow, while the sunlight filtered through the sheer black silk fabric of her negligeé whose spaghetti straps were clearly just about to slip off her shoulders, and one of the two side-tie strings of her soft-yellow panties looked like they could come undone at smallest brush of a finger.

"Agehaaa...come back to bed, my love," and thus, Leo flopped back on the sheets, resting sideways, her eyes closed and patting the spot on the bed next to her.

"Ahhhh, hah, Leo-sama, you're hopeless~" Ageha's long curtain of dark-green tresses swayed with her shake of the head but she still smiled and sauntered over to Leo's side, resting the tray at the foot of the bed, the tanned girl sitting down just an inch out of reach of Leo's outstretched arms.

"You have to get up, Leo-sama~! Really, just because we don't have classes today doesn't mean we can just slack off! You've been too lazy lately, muy perezosa, mi amor (too lazy, my love) Leo-sama." Ageha chided Leo with a mock-stern look on her beautiful face and a raised index finger.

"But...but the bed is so comfy...and I sleep great with you holding me in your arms, Ageha-san...plus...you look incredible in your negligeé there...~" And thus, Leo lurged forward to catch a giggling and cooing Ageha by the waist with her arms, the two beautiful Senran maidens falling off the side of the bed, their fall cushioned by a bunch of pillows and cushions, along with the duvet falling along with them.

Leo peppered Ageha's face with kisses while using one hand to caress the expanse of flat, trim tummy of Ageha provided by the negligeé she was wearing, and caressing the upper portions of the thigh-high stockings made of finest silk that lovingly encased Ageha's long legs.

"You look like an angel...a white and tanned, beautiful and sexy angel, Ageha-san, my Ageha no Tenshi-san~" Leo whispered into a hotly-blushing Ageha's ear, refererring to the all-white lingerie she wore, with no bra to support Ageha's huge breasts under her negligeé and pristine-white side-tie panties.

"Mmmhah, mou, venga (come on), Leo-sama...you're such a shameless, shameless flirt~! Teehee, Ok, Ok! Leo-sama, Ok...haaah..." Ageha giggled and moaned softly at Leo's loving caresses of her magnificent body, taking Leo's face in her hands and pulling her for a deep, passionate, loving kiss that had the blonde straddling her waist, their legs intertwined as well as their hands as they kissed, heads tilted, eyes closed in gentle bliss while their plush lips pressed and moved together, against each other as tongues met in the kiss, their torsos pressed flush together, huge breasts mashing and molding through the sheer fabric of their negliegeés.

"Chu~ Haah...Ok, Leo-sama. We can stay in bed today. Alright?" Ageha relented with half-lidded, smiling eyes and lips, the eyes of her and her beloved looking seemingly into each other's souls of fighters and lovers.

"Yes. Thank you, Ageha-san. Now, then...breakfast is going to get cold if we don't eat, hm~?"

Leo smirked a cheeky grin that made Ageha pout and puff out her cheeks.

"Mou, Leo-sama! But it was you~ who jumped me before we could eat! Hmph!" But pout and all, Ageha still did everything Leo asked, and the two got back on the bed and enjoyed their Western and Eastern style breakfast, all the while sharing indirect kisses, playful groping here and there, and shameless flirting.

Sometimes, staying in bed was really nice, too.

 **~The End~**

 **Welp...well, I thought: might as well jump on this particular bandwagon, huh? And might as well do it as a Joint Operation with my awesome, cute friend, Yuri-chan~! : 3**

 **I look forward to working with you on this, Yuri-chan~!**

Yuri-chan: Yup~! Me,too! I'm very excited!

 **As for what you fellas will see in this story: Senran affections in relaxed and serene settings and backdrops, and an array of outfits, ranging from the pretty and cute, to the beautiful and sexy~**

Yuri-chan: That's right! And pairings will vary. No requests please!

 **Yes. Exactly.**

 **The pairings and outfits in this one-shot collection will solely depend on us, Yuri-chan and myself. We WILL NOT take pairing requests, nor outfit suggestions. This story is -our- show, so, please, respect our decision.**

 **All of that said, please, we hope you enjoyed this first short and that you'll follow this story and our works from here on out.**

Yuri-chan: Mm-hmm! Have a nice day~!

 **And as always: don't forget to review to let us know if you enjoyed~! "O"**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


	2. Pretty 2: ImuxMurasaki & RyonaxRyobi

**Pretty 02: Return of Sister's Day; Imu and Murasaki, Ryona and Ryobi**

On one fine morning, Ryobi wakes up and rubs her eyes to clear her vision. The sun shines from the window next to her room. She looks around the room for a moment and stretches out her arms while yawning. Before she does anything, she hears some knocking on the door, almost at a fast pace.

"Ryobi-chaaaaan~!" Ryona calls happily from the other side. "Come on! Get up! Get up! We're celebrating our favorite holiday! Happy Sister's Day!"

Ryobi tilts her head in confusion, drags herself out of bed and opens the door. "Ryona...didn't we already go through this before? There is no such thing as 'Sister's Day'." She is still waking up, but her face shows a stern expression.

"Come on, Ryobi-chan!" The blond says. "Last time was SO much fun! So, let's do it again!"

"I'm not doing something as ridiculous as that," the younger twin says while turning away and crosses her arms.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase~?"

Ryobi slightly turns her head and sees a desperate look on her older sister's face. How can anyone resist that adorable face? She lets out a heavy sigh, turns around and nods. "Alright...we can celebrate our holiday." She blushes as she turns away again. "B-besides...it's not like I'm doing this because I want to..."

Ryona hops up and down happily and hugs her sister. "YAAAAY~! Thanks, Ryobi-chan! Let's go tell Murasaki-chan and Imu-chan right now!"

"Hah!? What if they are still asleep!?" Ryobi then notices a maroon colored bag in her sister's hand. "Ryona..what the hell...is that?"

The blonde puts her finger to her lips and winks. "You'll find out soon. Now come on!"

She immediately takes her younger sister's hand and both of them run to Murasaki's room. Ryona happily knocks on the door.

"Murasaki-chaaaaan~!" She calls. "Time to get up and celebrate 'Sister's Day'~!"

They wait a few seconds. No response.

"Murasaki-chan!"

Still no response. Ryona just shrugs.

"Maybe she pulled an all-nighter again," the brunette says. "Let's go"

But Ryona just smirks as she pulls a pin out from her pocket, much to Ryobi's surprise, and quietly picks the lock until they hear a click. Ryona slowly opens the door and find Murasaki sleeping soundly with her teddy bear next to her. Her enormous breasts jiggle when the violet haired girl turns to face up, making Ryobi's eye twitch in anger.

Ryona tip toes around Murasaki and smirks as she raises her hands with her fingers wiggling. And then...

"Tickle, tickle, tickle~!" Ryona says while tickling Murasaki's belly, making the violet haired girl laugh.

"St-stop it!" Murasaki wiggles around until she notices Ryona tickling her and quickly sits up. "Ahhh...Ryona-san."

"Happy Sister's Day, Murasaki-chan~!" Ryona says.

The quiet shut-in tilts her head. "E-eh? Sister's...day?"

"Yeah! Don't you remember? We had tons of fun last time!

It takes Murasaki a few seconds to remember until it hits her. A small smile appears on her face. "Ahhh, Sister's Day! Yes I remember. It's that holiday you made up."

"That's right~!" Ryona says, giving her a thumbs up.

"What are we doing this time on Sister's Day?" Murasaki asks.

"Hehe~! You'll find out once we get Imu-chan out of bed~!" The blonde replies.

"Speak of the devil," Ryobi says as she points down the hall. "Here she is now."

Ryona quickly runs out of the room, grabs Imu from behind and drags her into Murasaki's room with the honey blonde screaming and flailing her arms, demanding her to let go. Ryona drops Imu next to Murasaki, runs to close and lock the door and runs back to rejoin Ryobi.

"Alright, Ryona!" Imu says while placing her hands on her hips. "You better have a VERY good reason for dragging me in here!"

The blonde happily holds out the maroon colored bag. "We're celebrating Sister's Day once again~!"

"And what's in that bag?" Imu asks.

Ryona takes out a red cheongsam and tosses it to Imu. "This is for you!" She then takes out a black lingerie set with stockings with garter straps and hands it to Murasaki. "And for you, Murasaki-chan~!"

Imu examines the Chinese dress as she raises an eyebrow, looking carefully, eyebrow raised, at the huge cleavage window of the dress' top portion. "And...tell me why we have to wear those?"

Ryona takes out a red striped swimsuit and hands it to Ryobi and then takes out a yellow swimsuit for herself. "We're going to wear these for Sister's Day!"

Ryobi glares at her. "What!? Why do we need to wear these all day!? Are you crazy!?"

"Nope!" Ryona shakes her head with a smile on her face. "Let's put them on now!"

"B-but...this will be embarrassing," Imu says.

"Don't worry!" The blonde assures her. "I bet Miyabi will be surprised, right?"

The mentioning of her childhood friend's name immediately convinces her. The honey blonde quickly takes of her clothing and slides on the red cheongsam, the crimson and gold trim fabric molding and hugging her curvaceous body just right. She then stands up and puts a hand behind her head while doing a sexy pose that gives a particular flare to her hips and butt.

"How do I look, girls~?" Imu says with confidence.

"Wow...Imu's really into it now," Ryobi mutters.

Ryona turns to the quiet shut in. "You try on your outfit, Murasaki-chan~! We can put on our outfits while we're at it~!"

"S-sure..." Murasaki says, softly.

Murasaki takes off her pajamas and her underwear. She then proceeds to put on the lingerie within a few minutes. Once it's done, she stands up and examines her outfit back and forth, smiling softly to herself at seeing the way that her lingerie hugs her body and huge curves beautifully. The purple-haired girl can't help but feel utterly sexy, and for good reason. Ryobi and Ryona, meanwhile, finish putting on their swimsuits and Ryona takes a look at Murasaki's lingerie. She claps her hands happily.

"HOORAAAAY~! It fits~!" She cheers.

Ryobi turns to her twin. "Ryona...is this why you were gone yesterday? We were wondering where you were since you suddenly left without either of us knowing."

"Precisely~!" Ryona gives a thumbs up once again. "I had just enough money to buy these clothes~!"

"So...um..." Murasaki says, softly. "What do we do now?"

"I'll get us breakfast and we'll eat in here!" Ryona replies. "This is OUR holiday, so we sisters get to celebrate it alone~!"

"Hah!?" Ryobi is shocked by her sister's idea.

Murasaki is blushing while putting her hand on her cheek with a small smile. "Spending the whole day...with Big Sis...sounds like fun..."

Ryona takes off to get the four of them some breakfast. While the three girls are waiting, Murasaki couldn't help starring at Imu's Chinese dress. It looks so wonderful on her that it makes Murasaki blush heavily. By the time the honey-blonde turns to her, Murasaki quickly turns away. Ryobi scoffs and turns away as well.

"If you want to say something, say it!" She says.

"U-um..." Murasaki is actually a bit nervous. She had never seen her sister wear something this magnificent. And she's already at a loss for words. "Y-You look great...Big Sis..."

"Oh, um...thank you," Imu replies. "Y-you, too."

The door opens once again and Ryona comes in with large tray of eggs, sausages and pancakes with syrup.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting~!" Ryona greets. "But I have our breakfast! Oh! Miyabi-chan is aware of our special day. She was okay with it."

"Really?" Imu asks.

"Of course!" Ryona replies. "Besides, she's happy that the four of us are getting along by doing this."

Imu smiles. "Well then, in that case, let's dig in."

Ryona sets down the tray in the middle and everyone grabs a plate. Then, they start eating. There is nothing but the sound of plates clinking from the forks digging into the eggs and sausages, plus some cutting into the pancake. Ryona looks over at her younger sister to notice a crumb on her cheek. Ryona giggles as she scoots closer to her.

"You have a crumb on your cheek," the blonde says. "Here let me clean it off." She leans over and licks it right off, much to Ryobi's surprise.

"I-I could've gotten it off myself!" Ryobi says while blushing and putting her hand on the spot where Ryona licked off

"Hehehe!" Ryona giggles. "Isn't that what sisters do after all~?"

"NO THEY DO NOT!" Ryobi shouts,

Imu shakes her head in dismay. "Goodness, those two." She turns to see a crumb on Murasaki's cheek. She takes a napkin and gently wipes it off. "There. You should eat without making a mess, okay?"

Murasaki blushes. "Th-thank you, Big Sis..."

And her beautiful, super-busty, super-smexy lingerie imouto~

After about 20 minutes of eating, their plates are empty and their bellies are full. They set the plates on the large tray and Ryona gets up to carry the tray back to the cafeteria. 5 minutes later, the blonde comes back and sits down next to Ryobi again and stretches out her arms.

"So...now what?" Imu asks.

"Let's talk about how much we LOVE our sisters~!" Ryona blurts out.

Ryobi blushes heavily. "W-wait, you don't mean..."

"That's right! Confession time~!"

Imu and Murasaki blush as well as they exchange looks.

"I-I don't know..." Imu says nervously.

"Come on, Imu-chan! Don't be shy~!" Ryona says. "I'm sure you'll want to hear what Murasaki has to say~!"

The honey blonde turns to the quiet shut in, who is looking at her with a blush on her face. Murasaki fiddles with her fingers while looking down at the floor.

"U-um...Big Sis...I...I love you," she says, softly. "I have loved you for a long time. I know you're in love with Miyabi-san, so that's why I kept my feelings hidden. But...I just want you to know...that you're the best sister in the world and I want to be by your side forever..."

Imu blushes heavily from Murasaki's confession. "Oh, Murasaki..."

"Awwww~!" Ryona squeals. "That's so sweet!"

Murasaki wraps her arms around her older sister, looking at her directly in the eyes. "Big Sis...can I...kiss you?"

Imu smiles as she pets her little sister. "Sure thing, Murasaki. I love you, too. I love you very much."

Both of them lean in and kiss passionately. Murasaki hugs her sister a bit tighter as the kissing continues. A few soft moans are heard from them and Ryona couldn't stop squealing.

"Ohhhhhh, this is better than I planned~!" She says to herself.

Imu and Murasaki pull away due to lack of oxygen and both sisters smile at one another. Ryona turns to Ryobi and takes her hands in her own.

"Now it's our turn," the blonde says, with her voice very gentle and sweet,

"R-Ryona..." The younger twin blushes from her older sister smiling at her.

Ryobi-chan, you're next~

"Ryobi-chan...you're my most precious sister in the world," Ryona says. "I love how you hurt me countless times, assist me in our fights, but most of all, you're always by my side. That's what I love about you the most."

The brunette blushes harder than she did earlier. She tries to turn away to hide it, but from Ryona leaning closer, it does not make things better.

"I...I...um..." Ryobi mutters.

"Yeees~?" Ryona says, eagerly.

"I...I love you...too..." The younger twin's voice is so quiet that Ryona can barely hear her.

"What? What's that~?" Ryona leans so close that it makes Ryobi blush even more. "I can't hear you~!"

The brunette turns toward the blonde and shouts. "Gaah! I LOVE YOU, OKAY!? Will THAT do!?"

Ryona giggles, cups her hands on her sister's cheeks and leans in with their lips almost touching. "Thank you, Ryobi-chan," she whispers. Then, she kisses her.

Ryobi's eyes widen for a moment, but then relaxes and returns the kiss. She doesn't know why, but the feeling of her older sister's kiss is wonderful. So the twins continue kissing, letting out a few moans here and there until they pull away to catch their breath. They turn towards Imu and Murasaki, who are now asleep next to each other. Imu's arm is around Murasaki's tiny waist, playing with the garterbelt and garter straps in her sleep while the quiet shut in is snuggled against her big sister's chest, her chin resting on the cleavage window of the cheongsam.

"Awww, they're so cute sleeping together~!" Ryona softly squeals.

"Wait, it's still morning," Ryobi says. "Didn't they wake up earlier?"

"Nah, just let them sleep," Ryona says, "Besides, it'll be a while until lunch time anyways. So, why not join them?" She quietly walks over next to Murasaki and lies down, patting the floor next to her. "Come on, Ryobi-chan! Let's sleep together!"

The younger twin blushes, sighs and then lies down next to her sister. The blonde wraps an arm around her younger swimsuit-clad sister with a smile.

"You comfortable, Ryobi-chan?" she whispers.

Ryobi blushes, but smiles and closes her eyes. "Yes, Ryona. I am..." She softly sighs with bliss and falls asleep.

The older twin gently kisses her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my beloved."

 **The End**

 **Yuri-chan: Well, everyone~! Here's a double sisterly love story featuring the four ninja sisters! It's based on a playthrough with Muraskai and Imu. So, it's kinda like a sequel to it. Hope all enjoyed this one-shot!**


	3. Pretty 3: MiyabixYumi

**Pretty 03: Miyabi & Yumi**

The night was young, pleasantly warm, right in the middle of summer and for Miyabi, the team leader of Hebijo's Elite Class, the night could be going better.

She had gotten jittery at home earlier on in the evening and she had decided to go to the meeting place in a small fountain a bit earlier.

And by "a bit earlier", that means **"at least two hours earlier."**

"...I should have taken the train instead of...ninja-running on rooftops. Stupid, stupid! Damn it, I gotta get it together..." Miyabi bonked herself on the side of the head with her fist and then, let out a very unlady-like sigh of frustration and exhaustion, tilting her head to rest her neck on the backrest of the wooden bench she sat on.

This motion got her yet another swooning sounds of young, impressionable girls that happened to walk by at that time.

"Haaah, oh my God, that guy's so~ cool!"

"I know, right?! Daaamn, that sigh and that tilt of the head...ooohhh so kakoii~! Haah, I want to have his babies, damn it!"

Miyabi's eyebrow twitched.

Well, **that** was new. 'Yumi-chan...I'm sorry, but please, for the love of God, get here sooner rather than later. I can't take this anymore!' She pleaded with her beloved fellow shinobi girl, Yumi, the Ice Ninja of Gessen Academy.

She knew the girl couldn't hear her, but still, it didn't hurt to try even if she wasn't a shinobi specializing in telepathy.

"I should have gone for another look...damn it, I should consider asking Imu-chan to manage my wardrobe..." Miyabi uttered to herself after the two swooning girls from just now had walked away with pouts and near-tears at not being noticed by her.

She looked down at herself, looking down at what she wore for her summer festival date with Yumi.

Black high-heeled sandals, black slacks, an opaque white blouse with the top two buttons undone, thus displaying a lovely cleavage and a glimpse of the black-with-white-outline bra underneath.

Miyabi sighed again, and this time, it brought the attention of a drunken business man that happened to stumble by. The guy wobbled around the fountain and then, stepped up to Miyabi, standing before her with a big, drunk smile on his face.

"'Eeeeyyyy bud! 'Suuupp, mister! **HIC!** Wanna go for a drink? I could **HIC!** use a wingman, ya know~?!"

Miyabi's eyebrow twitched again.

She knew she could get away with grabbing the drunk bastard and making him drown in the shallow water of the fountain. It would be so! easy!

"Excuse me, sir, but please step away from my girlfriend?"

And thus, the drunk businessman felt his blood run completely cold at the soft-spoken request.

"Uuuuhhhhyeeeahhhh...sowwy!" And then, he stumbled away with a terrified look on his face.

Miyabi smiled with utter relief and she fought off the urge to jump into the arms of the white-and-cerulean kimono-clad beauty that stood before her, stepping forth after the drunken man had wobbled away.

Her beautiful, ice-blue eyes immediately softened as she now gazed with tender affection at her date as the sharp-dressed woman stepped up to her beloved ice shinobi.

"Thank you so much, Yumi-chan. I was just about to commit first degree murder on that guy. Hello, Yumi-chan~" Miyabi stepped forth, quickly embracing her kimono girlfriend tightly around the waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

Yumi smiled and eagerly melted into the kiss, tilting her head for a better angle to deepen their lip lock. The ice shinobi had really missed her fellow team leader for the past week. They had been busy with quick missions, training and shinobi duties in general to really spend more time together like they wished they had.

"Mmmmh, chu~ Hello to you too, Miyabi-san. I see you missed me as much as I did you." Yumi spoke softly, ever-so-softly like always, but this voice, this was for Miyabi's ears alone.

The golden-eyed ninja girl blushed softly and pressed her forehead against Yumi's, her hands on her hips and Yumi's own wrapped around her shoulders. The two just stood there for a moment, relishing in being in each other's soothing presence again.

"I've missed you too, Yumi-chan. Anyway, let's go. There is a summer festival going on tonight, after all~" The silver-haired Senran pulled back from their close embrace to give her date a dashing smile as she offered her hand for Yumi to take.

Yumi gave a tender smile and a firm nod and she took her girlfriend's offered hand, immediately intertwining their fingers as they went on their merry way to the aforementioned festival grounds.

Once there, surrounded by the hustle and bustle that comes with a lively summer festival on a warm night, Miyabi and Yumi had a great time by each other's side at all times.

Miyabi won Yumi an adorable baby polar bear plushie in a dart-throwing stand. Yumi won a blushing Miyabi a goldfish that, together, they decided Miyabi should care. The two fed each other delicious, fresh takoyaki, acting like newlyweds.

However, despite the grand ol' time the two had, there was just one little detail that kept bugging Miyabi, a little detail that Yumi was afraid would potentially ruin their date before the summer festival fireworks could even be lit up.

"Bro, that girl's soooo beautiful! That dude she's with, damn! He's one lucky bastard!"

"Mommy, look! That boy's so handsome! I wanna be his bride, Mommy~!" "Don't be silly, darling. Don't you see that cutie she's with? He's already spoken for!" "Awwww!"

"Maaan, that girl in the kimono's damn beautiful...! I wanna go talk to her!"

"No way, man! Don't you see the badass she's with? He'll surely wipe the floor with your sorry ass!"

"Yeah. Daaamn, that guy's manly and lucky!" "Word, bro."

Miyabi sighed heavily.

"Miyabi-san..." Yumi's eyes softened and her brow furrowed with concern for her girlfriend. She gave their intertwined hands a gentle squeeze and then, made the silver-haired shinobi with a fragile girl heart look up in confusion and utter a "h-huh?" upon pulling her in a direction deeper into the festival grounds.

"Y-Yumi-chan? Where are we going?" She inquired.

"Miyabi-san, this way. Come with me," was all Yumi said. Miyabi blinked twice, but then nodded. She trusted Yumi. The ice ninja was perceptive, observing. She knew Yumi no doubt knew that she was feeling uncomfortable, dismayed, bothered by the comments of the festival goers around them.

"And here we are, Miyabi-san." Yumi stopped and then, smiled softly and she held Miyabi's hands gently in her own, giving them a soft squeeze. "I did some scouting earlier today. I took a quick look around these grounds and found this place."

It wasn't much. It was little more than a clearing, but it had a perfect view of the city beyond the hill that hosted the festival and, unbeknownst to Miyabi, Yumi had searched for and picked this place for something other than the view. This was a contingency plan.

"Well...heh, the view is pretty amazing...think we can spot our dorms from here?" Miyabi chuckled and Yumi let off a soft giggle of her own.

"Miyabi-san...I love you," Yumi spoke with utter sincerity and confidence, stepping forth and cupping Miyabi's face with tender hands and then, she leaned in to seize Miyabi's parted lips with hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

The silver-haired girl's golden eyes widened and she froze but for an instant before her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around Yumi's waist, hugging her tightly to her, their huge chests, despite being snug and securely held by their clothing, their wite shirt and kimono, still mashed and molded together with delicious friction that had both shinobi girls moaning ever-so-softly into their kiss.

The kiss was only broken, not really by the need for air, but by Yumi intentionally tripping Miyabi via slipping her sandal-clad foot behind the other girl's and pushing her body forward.

"Haah, Y-Yumi-chan?! What the-?!"

"You are a woman, Miyabi-san."

Miyabi's eyes widened and then, tears began to prickle the edges. She looked up at Yumi, who was straddling her hips, her lovely, womanly hips. Yumi's ice-blue eyes gazed into Miyabi's smoldering golds as she spoke with nothing but resolve and full confidence.

"You are a beautiful, strong, and wonderful woman, Miyabi-san. Please, don't let the opinion of any strangers and bystanders or even our enemies matter to you. They don't know you. I know you. Your team knows you. We all know you're like the fairy tail prince charming every girl wishes to be swept off her feet by, but you're a woman and you are my girlfriend."

"Y-Yumi-chan...I...oh my God, Yumi-chan...I love you. I love you so much." Miyabi cooed with a voice thick with emotion, love and tenderness and no small amount of desire.

Yumi smiled softly and leaned back down to give Miyabi a deep, passionate but tender kiss.

And then, not far from them, there was the tell-tale sound of rising fireworks that, just seconds later, bathed the sky, and Miyabi and Yumi themselves where they lay, in a rainbow of colors.

"W-Whoaa...Yumi-chan...?"

"Teehee~ Yes, Miyabi-san. Like I said, I scouted this place quickly but thorough."

"...thank you so much, Yumi-chan. I love you~"

The Ice Shinobi gave Miyabi the sweetest kiss yet and then, lay down next to her, cuddling and snuggling her side and chest.

"I love you too, Miyabi-san~"

 **The End**

 **Thank you, Yuri-chan, for hearing me out as I typed this out on the chat~! Much obliged and thanks for the live commentary, too~! Here's some MiyabixYumi for ya guys and girls, 'cuz she's gotta have her waifu outside of Hebijo, seeing that the rest of her team are a bunch of rampant incestuous lesbians. 8D**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a nice, pretty little review, yeah~? It's a fair trade, yesh?**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


	4. Pretty 4: RyokixRyobixRyona

**Pretty 04: (Play) Wedding Bliss – RyokixRyobixRyona**

Ryobi of Hebijo Academy's Elite Class simply can't catch a break.

All she wanted to do today was just work on some awesome new modifications to her rifle, modifications that she had barely managed to get a hold of thanks to her disavowed "sempai" Mirai of the Homura Crimson Squad.

She just wanted to stay in the workshop and fine-tune her rifle...

"But noooo...I'm stuck here with you Mutt, and Ryoki-nee-chan. I'm a busy shinobi, damn it!"

Ryoki puts on a gentle smile as she pets the younger twin. "Oh, but I found these fine dresses that we could try on. Besides, Ryona-chan was so eager to go, so we decided to take you with~"

Ryobi grumbles as she turns away while crossing her arms. "There's no way that will fit me."

The masochistic blonde jumps behind her, hugging her from behind. "Aww, Ryobi-chan,you won't know until you ACTUALLY try it on, hm~?"

"Look at these dresses though!" Ryobi points at the window where 3 wedding dresses are. "Surely none of them won't fit in the slightest!" She turns to her older sister. "Besides, how are we supposed to pay for those!?"

Ryona smiles her signature cat grin as she points at a sign posted on the side of the showcase holding the three stunning wedding dresses, with Ryoki gently stroking a simmering Ryobi's hair.

"But Ryobi-chan, Ryobi-chan, look~! We aren't going to actually but these dresses. We're just going to play in the chapel right next door!" The blonde coos.

Ryobi's eye twitches while Ryoki giggles softly at the tomato-red blush that springs to the youngest sister's cheeks.

What did this all mean? Well, displayed in proud pink letters with a white lily backdrop, it reads on the sign on the showcase: "FOR THIS WEEK ONLY, WEDDING REHARSALS FOR BOTH GENDERS"

"...I wanna go home..." Ryobi covered her face with both hands.

"Ryobi-chan, there's no need to be embarrassed," Ryoki says, softly as she leans down to her level and then points to the chapel. "Look, there's no one but us around here, okay? All we're doing is just trying on the dresses."

"AND act as if it's a real wedding!" Ryobi adds happily.

Ryobi, red to the ears, utters to herself...

"This is so wrong...Ok. Ok! Alright, you two, Onee-chan and Ryoki-nee-chan...let's do this before I flip. Oh my God..."

"But there's three of us," Ryobi says. "How is it possible?"

Ryoki giggles and gently takes her hand. "We're just playing, remember? Besides...you two are the real brides.

"B-But...Ryoki-nee-chan...you...y-you're..." Ryobi gulps and turns away, her face tomato-red and lips pouting. "You dream of your Big Day too, right? That's why you're still here with us, with Ryona and I..."

Ryoki coos and hugs Ryobi, enveloping her tsun-tsun youngest sister in her arms tenderly and with a happy smile on her face.

"Thanks to you two, Ryobi-chan and Ryona-chan~ Now, come on! Let's go! A maiden has to prepare for her Big Day!"

And into the chapel-associate store the three young women go, the blonde of the trio waving her hand excitedly, beckoning over an attendant with a huge, goofy cat grin on her face.

"Excuse me!" She hollers. "The three of us would like to try on those wedding dresses!"

Ryoki thanks her and the three sisters head towards the fitting rooms.

The female attendant nods and immediately hands the three dresses to them. "The fitting rooms are right over there." She says, pointing straight ahead.

Then, the attendant, a cute young girl with honey-brown hair and beautiful violet eyes, turns to leave but swiftly turns back around with a twinkle in her eye. "Oh yes! I almost forgot, ladies, if you wish to step into the chapel with these dresses...I'm afraid that, for the sake of realism, you can't look at each other until you've stepped up to the altar~!" She explains in a fashion that leaves her breathless by the time she's done.

Ryoki, Ryona and Ryobi all blink twice and then, the two elders giggle like schoolgirls while Ryobi just facepalms and places her hands on her hips with a deadpan look on her face.

"Haahaa, teehee, Ok, miss! That's fine with us~!" The oldest sibling giggles and nods.

The cute attendant smiles and then, beckons two other girls to her side. "Rin-chan! Maki-chan, get over here now! We have three brides-to-be~!"

It takes a while for the three sisters to try on their dresses. Ryobi, who is assisted by the red haired girl, Maki, looks in the mirror while holding a bouquet and Maki is making a few adjustments to her wedding dress

'I'm really nervous...' Ryobi thinks. 'I know this is just practice, but...' She blushes heavily while clutching the flowers. 'Damn! Why can't I keep calm about this!?'

"Okay. We're ready to go," Maki says as she stands up to examine the dress. "Hmm! It looks superb to me."

"Y-You think so...?" Ryobi asks while slightly looking down and blushing.

"Of course," Maki holds out her hand with a smile. "Now then, off to the chapel."

The brunette slowly takes her hand and both of them walk towards a long hallway where there are two doors ahead of them. Ryobi's heart is beating faster and her palms are getting more sweaty than ever. Once they reach the doors, Maki opens them and Ryobi's eyes widen at the sight of Ryona in her wedding dress with her usual cat-like grin.

Maki takes Ryobi's hand and escorts her towards her older sister and lets go to join the girl with short orange hair, named Rin.

Ryobi and Ryona look around to realize something is missing.

"Where is Ryoki-nee-chan?" Ryona asks.

The heterochromatic twins turn to the honey-brunette's voice and see the girl with a huge smile on her face along with the threat of a nosebleed, and holding onto her arm is, indeed, Ryoki, looking absolutely glorious, like a true maiden ready for her Big Day, like this wasn't just a glorified roleplay.

And why? Because Ryoki is basically clad in only her wedding lingerie: an all-white ensemble with a tint of pink and two pink roses on her hair that hold her bridal headdress, with nothing but a bodice that has an oval cutout covered in a super-thin pink cloth below her huge breasts, displaying her trim tummy. She also wears elbow gloves that tie around her middle fingers, and the bodice is connected to the silky, pristine-white thigh-high stockings with thin garter straps. Last but not least is a half-skirt of soft-pink cloth that hugs her hips and is open at the front, totally showing off her wedding panties, and she stands on elegant high heels with pink roses on the toes.

"O-Ohhh my God..." Ryobi utters, absolutely mesmerized by this breath-taking vision of loveliness.

"Ryoki-nee-chan, you look spectacular~!" Ryona squeals, earning herself a sweet giggle from her elder.

And so amazed by Ryoki's wedding dress are the twins that they completely forget about Maki, Rin and the passed-out, nosebleeding Hanayo, who gets dragged away the dismayed redhead and carrot-top giving out an exaggerated sigh. "Kayo-chin, whhhhyyy...?"

Ryoki walks up to the twins with her usual gentle smile on her face. "Ryobi-chan...Ryona-chan...you two are beautiful."

"S-So are you, R-Ryoki-nee-chan..." Ryobi stutters while blushing. The eldest hugs the both of them and pulls away. "I think we should get this wedding started, right?" She twirls around with her hair swaying gracefully at the movement, turns towards the twins with a bright smile, extending out her hand. "Ryobi-chan...Ryona-chan...shall we~?"

"Y-Yes, Ryoki-nee-chan!" The twins chorus and give each other a look and then, step up to take their elder sister's hands, which she had reached out to them.

Together, hand-in-hand with their elder, Ryobi on the right and Ryona on the left, the three stunning young women step up to the altar with small steps, beautiful blushes on their faces and blissful smiles (and a bashful smile, in Ryobi's case), showered by the sunlight coming in through the colorful and beautiful glass panes of different saints and cherubs that line the humble chapel's walls on either side of the aisle.

Ryoki looks at the twins back and forth. "Here we go. I, Ryoki, shall stay by my sisters, Ryobi-chan and Ryona-chan's side. In sickness and in health, until death do us part. You two are my most precious sisters in the world and I want to be with you forever."

Ryobi and Ryona are close to tears of happiness from their elder sister's speech. Then, after Ryoki kisses both of them on the lips, she gently pushes the two closer to each other while facing one another.

"It's your turn, you two," she says, softly.

Ryona smiles a big, beautiful smile at her bashful sister, a look of utter love and tenderness in her green and blue eyes as opposed to the usual goofy and masochistic look she sports almost every single day.

"I, Ryona, will forever care for my sweet baby sister, Ryobi-chan, in sickness and in health, at home or in the battlefield, I shall forever have Ryobi-chan's back, because she's my precious, beloved little sister, who I love and will always protect~!"

She says this all with a straight face and the loving smile she has on affects Ryobi in a positive way, making the girl raise her head and dive right in to give the blonde a deep, passionate kiss, a smooch that Ryona happily reciprocates.

After the two softly break their kiss, Ryobi licks her lips and gulps. Then, she steels her resolve and squeezes Ryona's hands in hers and pulls her flush up against her, their noses bumping.

"I, Ryobi, shinobi of Hebijo Academy for Girls, make this vow to love and protect and hold you, Ryona and Ryoki, my two sisters, in my arms in health and in sickness, in poverty and wealth, at home or in harm's way. I-I lo-love you two with all my heart and I...this, I vow!"

Ryoki and Ryona blush with smiles on their faces as both of them get on both sides of the youngest sister. While Ryoki gently takes one hand, Ryona takes Ryobi's other and both of them take a step closer, with their ample breasts touching Ryobi's arms. Then, they kiss Ryobi on both cheeks, making the brunette blush heavily, not moving s muscle. But this isn't enough to complete it. Ryoki gently takes her cheek, turns her around to face her and locks lips with hers. Ryobi's eyes widen for a moment, but is immediately lost in the kiss and returns the favor.

When the two pull away, Ryona gently takes her by the shoulders, leans in and kisses her as well. Ryobi raises her gloved hand to caress her beloved older twin as they continue their passionate kiss. Ryona wraps her arms around the brunette's neck shortly after, with the kiss still going on. Ryoki just watches with a smile when small tears appear in her eyes. She blinks them away and let's out a happy sigh.

Then, after Ryona pulls back, the blonde gently grasps the pigtailed brunette y the chin and turns her face to the side, with the girl herself presenting her flawless, blushing face and moist, bruised lips to her elder as Ryoki embraces Ryobi from behind, thus ending up with the flat-chested shinobi bride smooshed between the warm bodies and incredible curves of her beloved sisters.

"R-Ryoki-nee-chan...hah, mmmm, chu~" Ryobi sighs and coos into the kiss that Ryoki pulls her into, a deep, passionate lip lock that has tongues caressing each other half-way into each other's mouths.

Then, Ryobi pulls back and gives Ryona a look and head motion, moving off to the side a bit while still encased in her sisters' arms, so that Ryona and Ryoki can share a kiss of their own, right there, on Ryobi's shoulder, giving her the absolute best seat in the house, front row center, to witness this passionate, hot lip lock between her two older sisters.

And as the three sisters and three "play" brides swap kisses and caresses in the humble, sun-bathed chapel, the youngest of the family eventually forgets what she actually wanted to do today.

All she, Ryona and Ryoki can focus on is each other, each other's lips, hands and bodies as they lose themselves to one another's lips and gentle, loving touch.

All the while clad in beautiful wedding dresses that symbolize what will happen eventually on their Big Day.

 **~The End~**

 **Mikey: Ok, first things first: I blame ~you! Yuri-chan, for sending that -one- New Wave-style wedding dress picture of Ryoki! So, you fellas know who to point fingers at~! I kid, I kid. Yuri-chan, thank you so~ much for working on this with me. This was -so!- much fun! "O"**

 **Yuri-chan: Yes! This turned out to be the most beautiful story we ever wrote~! I think I'm gonna cry!**

 **Mikey: D'awwwwwww~! Yuri-chan kawaii! "W" (Glomps Yuri-chan)**

 **Also, let us hear a hoo-rrah! for Hanayo "Kayo-chin" Koizumi from "Love Live! School Idol Project"~! Why include Kayo-chin the Yuri Fangirl as a wedding store attendant? Well, why the Hell not~?**

 **Yuri-chan: Exactly~! Why not? And Ryoki is barely in any of the stories anyways, so why not include her as well?**

 **Mikey: Exactly~!**

 **So, heh, in any case, we hope you enjoyed this co-op short for thishere collection and that you'll leave us a nice, pretty little review, yeah~? It's a fair trade, isn't it, Yuri-chan?**

 **Our effort on the story in exchange for nice and long and productive reviews.**

 **Yuri-chan: Yes! Please review and only positive reviews! No flames, got it?**

 **Mikey: And at least productive criticism, but do keep in mind the theme of this collection if you do so, yeah? Pretty, and fluff. That's what you guys and girls have to expect. :3**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading~!**

 **Yuri-chan: Have a nice day~!**

 **PS: As a piece of shameless self-advertisement, guys, girls, know that now I'm officially open for story commissions on Deviant Art. Just look up "MajorMikePowell" and all the details are there. Also, in the series listed for commissions, I forgot to add this fine series, "Senran Kagura". So, if you want a commission for it, please, by all means, go ahead and contact me through Deviant Art~! ;3 Thank you for your time!**


	5. Pretty 5: MurakumoxShiki

**Pretty 05: Murakumo & Shiki**

A heavy sigh slipped past Murakumo's mask-covered lips as she exited her personal bathroom, steam following in her wake as she stepped past the threshold of her bedroom. And yes, by "personal bathroom", it meant it also belonged to Shiki for the blonde to use whenever. The buxom blonde Grim Reaper valley girl shinobi was Murakumo's girlfriend, after all.

In any case, the brunette with the side-ponytail sighed again as she draped her towel around her shoulders, which were covered by a simple, fluffy white robe.

She had returned from a mission not an hour prior, a tiresome assignment that tasked her with infiltrating a private villa to recover a flash drive with hyper-sensitive information, intel that she was not allowed to see for herself. Information in the hands of bad people, the client had said with urgency.

She had almost been made three times, mostly because she was careless, but those close calls were silenced by some swift hand-to-hand, non-lethal blows to a pressure point or two that left the villa's heavily-armed guards out cold right then and there.

Murakumo only wished she hadn't had to hide the bodies. Those guards were heavy, even for her.

In any case, the brunette smiled softly to herself under her mask.

"At least I finished the mission and did a good job," she spoke with accomplishment in her deep voice...but then, she blinked twice and then, her beautiful, adorable face took on a shocked and panicked expression, her deep and menacing voice now the most adorable, most precious squeal.

Why?

Simple.

Her mask got swiped right off her face by the nimble fingers of her girlfriend.

"Surprise, Muracchi~!" The blonde said as she waved the mask.

"Sh-Shiki, give it back!" Murakumo cried as she tried to reach for it, but the blonde quickly tossed it aside.

Shiki waved a finger at her. "Nope. You won't, like, be wearing your mask today, because I got something for you~!"

"What is it?" Murakumo questioned.

As Murakumo got over the sudden removal and discarding of her mask, which wasn't pleasant, but it was Ok since she was in Shiki's presence alone, she realized that her spectacular blonde beloved had a package in her outstretched hands, presenting her darling, precious Muracchi with a small, passion-red with pink trim package with a big red bow on top.

The girl with a beauty mark below her lip smiled a radiant smile as she presented her girlfriend with this present, and then, she blushed beautifully upon having Murakumo's eyes on her, big, beautiful emerald-greens gazing in fascination and awe at the outfit Shiki wore in front of her, only now realizing that the blonde was almost naked, wearing a minimalistic lingerie bra and panty set; it was a piece that barely covered her huge breasts with tiny pink-and-white striped cups with frills on the edges and side-tie panties that looked more like a bikini thong than anything else, a most cute pink and white with horizontal stripes.

"This is for you, Muracchi," Shiki said. "I hope you like it."

The shy brunette took the package and opened it. Inside was a lingerie set with a black and pink bra with transparent cloth and black frilly panties. Murakumo looked up at her girlfriend.

"Shiki...this is..."

"Hehe~! I want our night to be, like, wonderful," Shiki said. "Now that we completed our mission and all. So, go on! Go on! Try it on~!"

The shy shinobi girl looked at Shiki with those big, adorable eyes of hers, biting her lip and then, gulping upon looking past her beloved's magnificent body and up into those stunning, exotic crimson eyes of hers. The look in those eyes...only a single thought crossed Murakumo's mind before she shed her robe, right in front of Shiki, and then went about putting on the beautiful, silky lingerie.

 **'I'm so whipped.'**

The look on Shiki's face only became happier by the second, her smile grew bigger and more dazzling as Murakumo slid on the incredibly-comfortable, beautiful silk with great ease, even if she **did** have to ask Shiki for help in fastening on the bra. (Shiki hadn't been able to find a bra with a front clasp, not for Murakumo's breast size anyhow)

"H-how do I look?" Murakumo questioned with a blush on her face, knees squirmed together, trembling a little and one hand over her breast while the other on her knee.

Shiki wasted no time in hugging the shy girl. "You look AWESOME~! Like, totally sexy and cute!"

Murakumo returned the hug for a brief moment and then pulled away. Shiki backed away a little to get a full view of her outfit. The transparent cloth definitely covered only half of her stomach area, the black frilly panties and black and pink bra fit her as well. The blonde rubbed her chin and gave a satisfied nod.

"Mm-hmm!" she said. "That, like, fits you perfectly~!"

Shiki then took her girlfriend's hand and lead her to her bed. Before Murakumo could do anything, as quick as a flash, Shiki was now on top of her, making the shy girl squeak and gasp at the sight of the blonde being close to her.

"Mmm, Muracchi...you're like **, so~** sexy and cute, babe," Shiki cooed as she shifted to straddle Murakumo's thighs and then, took the girl by the wrists and held her hands above her head. The gorgeous blonde Senran then grinned as she leaned down to give Murakumo a sweet, gentle kiss, a soft lip lock while moving her other hand to draw lazy circles on the brunette's side, idly tugging at the sides of the panties while she trailed kisses from Murakumo's gasping mouth and to her chin, her jaw, neck, pulse point, down to her collarbone and then, she playfully snuggled with her face into her girlfriend's incredibly-ample cleavage.

This in turn made the shy, submissive Senran squirm, wiggle under Shiki as well as gasp and moan ever-so-softly, her face flushed a healthy deep pink, her fingers twitching in the grasp of Shiki on her wrists.

"Hah...haah...S-Shiki...mmm, ahh~" She cooed and sighed, moaning ever-so-softly as Shiki basically worshipped her magnificent body with utter tenderness and kisses.

"You're so cute, Muracchi~" Shiki whispered in her ear.

"Shiki...mmmm..chu..."

The two kissed again, with soft moans being heard and bodies moving about, making the bed creak a little. When they pulled away, they gasped for air and stared into each other's eyes, the garnet looking at the emerald. Both of them blushed, but smiled at the same time. Murakumo reached her hand up to caress her girlfriend's cheek.

"Shiki...this is...the best night of my life," she whispered. "Because I'm with you."

"Same here, Muracchi," the blonde said as she plopped down next to her, making the shy brunette turn to face her. "Like, I wish we could do this all night."

Murakumo nodded. "Yes. But..." She looked at the blonde, and Shiki nodded, knowing exactly what she'll say.

"Yumi-chin will, like, get us into training again," Shiki pouted. "First thing in the morning."

"Basically", Murakumo agreed with a sweat drop. Then, the shy and precious cutie cooed as Shiki shifted again to spoon her lingerie Senran beloved from behind, her arms nice and snug around Murakumo's flat tummy. "Ahhh, Sh-Shiki...mmm~"

"For now...sleep with me, Muracchi~" The blonde purred into the brunette's ear and then, nuzzled Murakumo's side-ponytail.

"Mmm..." The shy Senran hummed and then, gave a cute little yawn, a gesture that Shiki took as Murakumo agreeing with her.

Shiki giggled and squeezed Murakumo in her embrace.

"I'll like, take that as a yes~ G'nite, Muracchi. I love you so much, darling."

And after a gentle, soft caress of lips shared by the two young women, they fell into a blissful sleep, warm and spooning together.

 **~The End~**


	6. Pretty 6: LeoxAgeha II

**Pretty 06: Leo x Ageha II**

Another day about to end, another wonderful day in the lives of Ageha the Spanish Rose ninja and her blonde beauty of a partner, Leo. Today was a day of mostly leisure, as it was the start of the weekend and thus, today, the blonde of the two spent most of the day cooped up in her room, sleeping the hours away, getting a (not really needed, in Ageha's opinion) long, well-deserved beauty sleep.

Thus, the tanned girl took to the malls and stores with her best friend, the All-American blonde cheerleader Senran, Yoshimitsu and together, they found _the_ perfect outfit for Ageha to wear and surprise her beloved blonde beauty with when she eventually woke up.

 _~Pretty Senran~_

When the alarm clock rang in Leo and Ageha's bedroom, the Spaniard Rose Ninja slapped her cheeks, hiding inside the walk-in closet of her and Leo's bedroom, in the blonde beauty's manor.

"Ok…Leo-san should be waking up any second now…come on… _vamos_ , Ageha…you can do this. Leo-san will love this~!" The gorgeous tanned girl patted her cheeks and then, stood up to full height, a hand on her hip and a fist pump.

She took a look in the full-body mirror on the inside of the door to the walk-in-closet, giving herself a onceover.

Ageha looked gorgeous, and she knew it. She gingerly fixed the beautiful white rose in her hair. The outfit that she wore was a sexy and elegant two-piece salsa dress of the most pristine white: a v-neck top part that displayed a huge cleavage off-set by a white kerchief that hung from a white choker around Ageha's slender neck. Her midriff, perfect tummy were completely bare. Around her hips was a lovely, frilly skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh. On her feet, she wore white flats, and on one wrist was a golden bracelet, a gift from Leo, herself.

Then, when she heard the rustling of sheets and a cute, soft yawn, Ageha knew that was her cue to step out of the closet. (Literally) The girl closed her eyes as she did a fancy, graceful spin that sent her skirt and long, flowing dark-green tresses swaying this way and that as she stepped out into her and Leo's bedroom.

"Tadaaaa! How do I look, Leo-san~? Do you like this _hermoso_ (beautiful) dress I bought earlier today, _mi amor_ (my love)?"

And then, Ageha-chan opened her eyes (she had her eyes closed as she spun) and then, she blushed hotly, a deep, crimson blush that painted her cheeks at least three shades darker than her tanned complexion.

"Ohhh yes, Ageha-san. You look absolutely~ wonderful." Leo cooed as she rested on her and Ageha's bed, one arm above her head and hand behind her head, another hand gently caressing her side, side of the breast, waist and hip, looking like a fabulous gravure bikini model.

And yes, under the sheets, Leo wore a bikini of the purest gold that barely, _barely_ did the bare minimum to keep her mighty, enormous chest in place and covered, with tiny white frills along the edges of the cups and on the upper and lower edges of the tiny bottoms that hugged her wonderful hips. Leo idly played with the ties of her bikini's side-tie bottoms.

"L-Le-Leo-saaannn~!" Ageha swooned and she sauntered over to her and Leo's bed, swaying her hips with her every step. "Oh my goodness... _ay Dios mío_ (Oh my God)~!"

Leo-sama extended her hand from her hip and offered it to Ageha to climb into the bed with her, the spectacular, breath-takingly beautiful blonde Senran cupping Ageha's chin in her fingers while pulling the gorgeous, busty, tanned Spaniard flush up against her.

Breast to breast, thigh on thigh, golden bikini on gorgeous, elegant-sexy, pristine white salsa dress.

"I love you, Ageha-san~"

"Ohhh I love you, _te amo_ , Leo-san!"

And the two Senrans in love shared a tender, soft, satisfying kiss that sent their hearts aflutter and warmed their hearts and bodies.

 **~The End~**


	7. Pretty 7: MurakumoxShiki II

**Pretty 07: Murakumo x Shiki II**

A hot summer day arrives for the girls of Gessen. Everyone pretty much went their separate ways after planning on doing stuff with one another, meaning going on dates. Yumi went with Miyabi on a cruise, Minori and Yozakura went to the zoo. As for Shiki, she and her girlfriend Murakumo set off to the beach and luckily, the blonde planned out everything. She even told her a band called the A.R.C Angels will be performing tonight as well. Murakumo was a bit nervous at first, but that's only because of one thing: her mask. She will NEVER part with it, or so she told the blonde. But Shiki insisted on going without it, one way or another.

As always, Shiki was incredibly dismayed by her darling, beloved, stubborn Muracchi's attachment to that accursed hanya mask.

Eventually, the two agreed to a compromise.

"Muracchi...you...can keep your mask, yeah...but~ you have to **wear** the swimsuit I will buy for you!"

It sounded like a good idea. Murakumo trusted her beloved and her exquisite fashion sense, so the two Senrans in love shook hands and shared a tender kiss, with Shiki gently tilting Murakumo's mask up to expose her lips and seal their deal with a sweet smooch.

So, a train ride to the beach later saw Shiki sauntering out of a dressing stall lovingly encased in a beautiful and sexy black bikini with white on the upper and lower edges of the cups that contained her huge and beautiful breasts and bottoms with white on the upper edge and the waistband that had a nigh obscenely high cut on the hips. The flimsy cloth almost reached her waist.

The blonde with the beauty mark under her lip grinned and gave an extra sway to her exposed hips as she strutted over to the nearest available lounge chair provided for free. She felt everyone's eyes on her, and she relished in the intense gazes she and her magnificent body and long, silky blonde tresses received, but she also loved to know that only her beloved Muracchi would ever get to touch.

Despite all of the attention she is getting, she still wants Murakumo by her side. Everyone can look, but none other than Murakumo herself can touch her.

And look, the people at the beach do, especially a certain hype honey-blonde with two of her dates, just shaking their heads in dismay.

"There you go again..." her redheaded companion sighs.

"What are we ever going to do with you-nya..." an orange haired girl nods in agreement.

The honey-blonde ignores them as she is too busy gushing at Shiki's appearance. Nothing yuri-like has happened yet, but the blonde's appearance is enough to make her squeal in delight.

" _And my yuri senses are tingling! They have never failed me before! They won't fail me now~!"_

Shiki sets up the lounge chair and umbrella for shade. She has a small towel wrapped around her, which she put on shortly after putting on sunscreen. She lies on the chair and looks toward the direction she came. Murakumo sure is taking a while...

Over in the dressing stall, Murakumo is close to hyper-ventilating, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. The poor dear is so utterly flustered, she takes her mask and just rips it off, flinging it to the wall.

"Shiki...Shikiii...whyyy...oh my God...oh God, whyyyy...?!" The poor dear struggles to take some steady breaths.

Eventually, she manages to calm down. Why is she so flustered? Simple: she just opened the package that held the swimsuit Shiki had bought for her...and it was a **sling bikini**. Just three blue strips of what was basically floss tied together by a choker that would go around her neck. The parts of the sling that covered the important bits were barely thicker than the floss-like cloth of the main piece!

Murakumo sits on her knees, clenching her fists.

She's not mad. No, she's not mad at all. She's just overwhelmed by the desire to please her girlfriend and just wear that hyper-revealing bikini, but her shyness and bashful nature clash with her love for Shiki and the desire to see what would no doubt be the biggest, most dazzling smile ever on the blonde's beautiful face.

Murakumo **really** wants to see that smile...but that sling bikini...it's just so...shamelessly revealing!

She lets out a soft sigh, telling herself to pull it together and just wear it! Shiki bought this for her, after all! So in an instant, she puts on the bikini and bursts out of the stall...with her mask on. She still cannot get used to seeing the environment around her, so...she had no other choice.

Shiki looks up and waves her over.

"Hey, Muracchi! Finally, it took you-" She stops and stands up, eyeing her girlfriend. She looks up and down at her appearance. She IS wearing the bikini, yes, but there is one simple thing that pissed her off…

"Muracchi, we're on a date now!" She says as she rips off the mask. "This is very special for both of us and you wanna go around scaring everyone!?"

Murakumo speaks in her cute, high pitched voice, trembling with each word.

"I-I'm sorry, Shiki. B-But...these people...ummmm...th-they...I'm still not used to...OW!" Murakumo winces at being flicked on the forehead by the blonde.

Shiki pouts adorably as she crosses her arms over her uber-abundant chest. The shy Senran whines softly as she rubs her forehead.

"But...but Shikiiii...we...we compromised...I could keep my mask...!" Murakumo protests and yet, she opens her eyes, those big, beautiful forest-green eyes of hers and finds herself entranced by the gorgeous crimson eyes of Shiki, with the spectacular blonde taking the spectacular brunette's hands in hers and pressing them between her black-and-white-covered breasts.

"Muracchi...I...like, I know we compromised...but..." the blonde bites her lip and a hesitant look grows in her eyes.

"You're just so beautiful, babe...you're so, like, precious...and so sexy, too, with the bikini I bought for you and, like, you're beautiful in anything and everything you wear...and I just wanted to share your beauty with, like, everyone..." Shiki sighs softly and lets go of Murakumo's hands. "I'm so sorry...I feel...like I forced you to put that on for me...here in front of so many people...I got greedy and wanted...to show you off...I'm so, so sorry, Muracchi!" The blonde then turns around and shuts her eyes tightly, unable to bear to look at Murakumo in the case she got upset. Shiki hugs herself...and then, she gasps softly when she feels long, slender, warm arms embracing her from behind and a beautiful, barely-clad body pressing against her back, two huge mounds of warm softness mashing into her back.

"M-Muracchi..."

"It's Ok. It's alright. I trust you, Shiki. All you do for me...is to help me and make me feel good...and...I love you for it. I love you so much..." Murakumo coos into the back of Shiki's head, nuzzling the silky blonde mane of hair.

"M-Muracchi..." Shiki breathes and turns around in Murakumo's arms, throwing her own arms around the precious sling bikini brunette's shoulders and pressing herself flush up against her as she kisses her deep, passionately under their beach umbrella.

The kiss feels so right and such bliss that Murakumo forgets about being scared. She is with her beloved Shiki now and it's okay. There is nothing to be afraid of anymore.

"Oh, no! Kayo-chin, Kayo-chin, can you hear me!?" The orange haired girl panics as she tries to shake her friend awake, who is lying on a puddle of her own blood.

"Uhhh, yeah...someone just collapsed..." Maki tells the ambulance on the phone. "No...no it's just...massive bleeding...yes...okay you'll be here in 10 minutes...thanks..."

Shiki pulls away and takes Murakumo's hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Like, let's start our date now~?"

Murakumo nods, giving her the cute smile she wants to see. "Sure. Let's go."

And so, the day flies by without the couple even knowing it. She and Murakumo played at the beach, played volleyball with two girls, one with ginger hair with a pink flower bikini and the other with short purple hair and wearing a violet bikini, went to lunch to share some indirect kisses and then for the rest of the day, just held hands while walking along the edge of the ocean.

Now, they sit next to each other, watching the sun set with Murakumo resting her head on Shiki's shoulder, closing her eyes with a smile.

"Y'know...this wasn't so bad after all," the shy brunette says. "Everyone around me...they seem to like me..."

"I told ya~!" Shiki giggles as she playfully pets her. "Like, please don't get so worked up over your appearance!"

"I won't...if it's for you, Shiki...I won't wear my mask in public anymore," Murakumo leans in and pecks her girlfriend on the cheek.

"That's the spirit, Muracchi!" She then stands up and holds out her hand. "Now then, the concert is about to start. Let's go!"

"Gladly!"

Both hold hands and run towards the crowd where a large stage is in front of them and the A.R.C Angels appear, waving to their fans. The dark haired girl takes the mic.

"Hello, everyone!" She says. "Tsubaki here and we're the A.R.C Angels!"

Everyone goes into a thunderous applause and loud squealing.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK~!?" Shouts into the mic a girl with messy dirty-blonde hair with a guitar.

The crowd responds with a "YEEEEAAAH!"

Shiki cheers with exuberant excitement and such a vision of loveliness puts Murakumo's mind and heart at ease. Sure, the two are still clad in their super-revealing, sexy bikinis, but the formerly-masked Senran no longer cares about decency or such. Shiki's smile is just so dazzling.

Murakumo squeezes Shiki's hand and gets the blonde's attention.

"Shiki..."

"Yeah, Muracchi? What is it~?"

Murakumo blushes beautifully as she gives her beloved a gentle, sweet kiss along with another gentle squeeze of her hand.

"Thank you...for today...and for...everything." The precious brunette utters. Shiki herself blushes a pretty crimson but gives a happy nod and even happier smile.

"Anytime, Muracchi! I love you~!"

And thus, the two bikini Senrans link arms and cheer for the cool and badass A.R.C Angels band as the amazing guitar riffs begin and the fireworks kick off.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey:** Fun fact, folks: I first nagged Yuri-chan here when she showed me that one picture with Shiki lookin' fab and chillin' on a lounge chair, and I nagged her to write it for me~ But welp, like Hibari in "Change of Heart", I had a change of heart of my own~

So, thank goodness for us writing together, eh Yuri-chan~? ;3

 **Yuri-chan:** Yes! And that was way more fun! Thank you so much for writing with me!

 **Major Mikey** : Awww, you're so~ welcome, Li'l Lily. This was so much fun, and so cutely sexy, mmmhmmm. So precious, Bikini Shiki and Muracchi. "W"

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes! And...ummm...I understand some of you are not into the New Wave girls, but...I just can't help myself. A big fan of Senran Kagura like myself just loves browsing~. So that's why the A.R.C Angels made a cameo!

 **Major Mikey** : Well, hey, if that's random, so is the cameo of the one and only Ms Yuri Fan herself, Hanayo "Kayo-chin" Koizumi and her flawless yuri timing~ 8D

 **Yuri-chan:** That's right! Wherever a yuri romance happens, Kayo-chin is ALWAYS there to witness it~

 **Major Mikey:** Hoo-rrah! to that, Yuri-chan. Hoo-rrah to that. Hoo-rrah for Kayo-chin and Bikini Muracchi and Shiki! *O* So, all of that said, thanks for reading and please read niiiice'n long and lovely and productive, yeah guys and girls~? Until the next Pretty!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a Nice Day~!


	8. Pretty 8: LeoxYoshimitsuxAgeha

**Pretty 08: Leo x Yoshimitsu x Ageha**

"Mistress, here's the tea you wanted," Ageha says as she hands her a small plate with a cup of hot tea.

"Oh! Lunch is almost ready!" Yoshimitsu calls from the kitchen. "Don't worry! Maid Yoshi will handle it! "

Leo just so happens to be sweeping the floor where their mistress is at and just smiles. Their mistress, Mami Tomoe, who is in her early 20's, smiles at the three maids she hired.

Frankly, the motherly blonde did not expect three new maids to come into her mansion, but she got a call from her husband, the man whose face the three young women had never seen nor whose voice they had ever heard, as he had simply contacted them via hand-written letters, "The Major", telling her that he was the one who hired them and that they are really hard workers.

Mami accepted the offer and let the three girls in. And indeed, they worked hard.

They cleaned the house, made her food and prepared the bed for her. Ever the expert seamstress and tailor, their own mistress made the maid outfits for them and boy they were _revealing_.

Leo, Yoshimitsu and Ageha have performed their duties as maids clad in outfits that consist only of a silky black bra with intricate flower patterns on them, short skirt and thigh high stockings. However, in Yoshi's case, the skirt is cut in half, having the skirt showing only in the front, leaving her exquisite behind completely exposed. Neither girl had any idea their mistress, who insisted to be called "Mami-san", could be this perverted, but they were fine with it, if only because Leo, Ageha and Yoshimitsu simply couldn't get enough of looking at each other in their exquisite maid uniforms.

After lunch was served and Mami had finished it, Ageha offered to clean the dishes while Yoshimitsu and Leo cleaned the floor and table. Mami giggled at the hard-working maids.

"You three are the best maids!" She says happily. "Thank you~!"

"Anything for our mistress~!" Yoshimitsu says, bowing.

Pretty soon, everything is cleaned up and Mami nods in satisfaction as she looks at the three gorgeous maids.

"You've all worked hard," she says. "Why don't you three take a break? I'm going out for a bit to meet with my friends, Akemi-san, Sakura-san, Sayaka-san and Madoka-chan."

"Sure! No problem!" Yoshimitsu says.

"Take care, Mami-san!" Ageha and Leo say in unison.

The blonde woman waves them good-bye and leaves. Yoshimitsu sighs happily, putting her hands on her hips.

"That lady is so nice~!" She says as she turns to her friends and clasps her hands together. "So! What should we do~?"

Ageha and Leo exchange looks, but their glance just makes them blush and turn away bashfully.

The two may be in love with each other, but Yoshimitsu is getting quite annoyed with their shyness around each other. She wants to shout in English, _"Just do it!"_ However, that may scare them, and worse still, put more pressure on them. There is one other thing that Yoshimitsu has a problem with: her own feelings for Ageha. They have been best friends for a long time and since Ageha and Leo started going out, she thought she could just let the two be in order for them to be happy.

However, this makes everything worse and every time she sees those two flirting with each other, she gets jealous easily. She still loves the Spaniard too much.

It is then that Yoshimitsu snaps out of her thoughts when she sees Leo wrapping one arm around Ageha's waist, pulling her close and tipping her chin to her level. Ageha gasps softly, just lost in gazing into Leo's violet eyes.

"L-Leo-san...wh-what... _Oh vaya_ (oh, my goodness)..."

"Ageha-san...you're just...so beautiful...my love, I can't get enough of you looking like this..."

The Spaniard swoons with a small love-struck smile. "Oh, Leo-san...so do I! You're so magnificent~! _Te amo tanto, mi amada! ¡En serio!_ (I love you so much, my dear love! Really, I do)"

Leo leans in and kisses the tanned girl on the lips. Ageha's golden eyes widen in shock, but she soon relaxes and closes her eyes, returning the kiss in earnest, wrapping her slender, tanned arms around Leo's uber-exposed shoulders, the two Senran maids pressing themselves flush up against each other, their exquisite curves and skin contrast painting a breath-taking vision of loveliness.

Yoshimitsu just watches as she pouts adorably, cheeks puffed out and all, as well as with a hot blush on her beautiful face. She once again is watching them flirt with each other like newlyweds. The two moan through the kiss and pull away to catch their breath, with Ageha gasping and whining softly.

" _Oh vaya…eso fue…¡increíble!_ (Oh, wow! That was...amazing!)" she swoons. "Thank you...Leo-san! I love you!"

Leo giggles as she brushes a few strands of her hair from her forehead. "Now, now, Ageha-san. It's not like you to get worked up like this. You're breaking character just because you love me so much, silly~"

"Ah...s-sorry, _perdón_ (sorry!)" Ageha takes a few deep breaths and smiles. "There! All better!"

"Not yet..." Yoshimitsu says quietly.

"Eh?" Ageha and Leo turn towards the blonde American, who walks toward the Spaniard and cups both hands to her cheeks.

"Y-Yoshi... _¿qué ocurre?_ (what's the matter?) Are you okay?"

Yoshimitsu's only response is her crashing her lips against Ageha's, making Leo cup one hand to her mouth, gasping. The two pull away with Ageha gasping for air and staring at her best friend in a confused expression.

"Ageha! I...I love you! Like...LOVE you, love you! More than just your best friend!" Yoshimitsu says, putting her hands on the Spaniard's shoulders. "I know you and Leo-sama are going out, but my jealousy was eating me alive! So...please accept me as your girlfriend as well!"

Ageha and Leo exchange looks for approval. The rich blonde just smiles her beautiful smile and pets the blonde American.

"Of course we will accept you," she says softly. "Who says we can leave you out, hm~?"

Yoshimitsu is in complete shock. "Oh...wow! That easily? I mean...three way relationships can be..."

"Difficult, I know," Ageha finishes as she puts her hands on her best friend's shoulders. "But the truth is...both of us feel the same way about you. However, since you were keeping your distance from us recently, we felt you loved someone else. Yoshi, both of us will NEVER leave you out just because Leo-san and I are going out. We're best friends and they are always there for each other. Leo-san and I will do the same for you."

Yoshimitsu gives a firm, happy nod and jumps into Ageha's arms. "Thank you, Ageha! Thank you so much! I love you! Both of you!"

With that, Ageha and Leo lean in and kiss the blonde American on both sides of her cheeks, making her blush, but chuckle at the same time. In return, she kisses Ageha and Leo on the lips briefly, quick but meaningful and satisfying kisses that cement her feelings and her commitment to Leo and Ageha, her gorgeous fellow Senran maids. She then pulls away with a happy smile on her face.

"You girls are the best!" She says with a tear of joy or two rebelling against her.

Ageha and Leo giggle and wrap their arms around Yoshimitsu, forming a gorgeous All-American sandwich between them as Leo and Ageha press themselves flush up against the American's front and back. The three of them are now together as a threesome and for Yoshimitsu, she has no regrets. This is all worth it.

 **~The End~**

A huge~ "thank you!" goes to Yuri-chan. I was just playing around with an idea and then, she took it and ran home with it~ Yuri-chan did like, 98% of this short. I just added some finishing touches, some polish here and there, and that's all~

Yuri-chan, thank you, and here's to awesome reviews from you guys. Review nice, long and detailed and productive, 'k~? Also, yes, I know. The opening part is pretty shameless, but it's for the sake of context~ LOL Just an excuse to see Ageha, Yoshimitsu and Leo-sama wearing the exquisite maid outfits from the SK Maid Cards~ LOL

So, thanks for reading and Yuri-chan, thank you for writing this~! *O* Heh, we just can't get enough of this trio and their shenanigans~ :3

Seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	9. Pretty 9: Leo x Yuyaki

**Pretty 09: Leo x Yuyaki**

The day is still young and school just let out. It's a perfect day for new experiences, to hang out with friends and family, or to just take a walk around town before heading home, to just explore.

Yuyaki, the beautiful maiden with tanned skin and long, silver hair tied up in a high ponytail, has heard a lot about the gorgeous rich girl that lives in the beautiful white mansion with a touch of gold that sits in the middle of a huge estate close to the school.

So, on this day, Yuyaki will learn for herself who this mysterious ojou-sama is.

It all starts with the tanned girl standing outside the gold-plated gate that stands between the sidewalk and the estate. There's a buzzer with an emblazoned gold lion's head, with the button resting in the lion head figure's maw.

"Hello?" A gentle female voice answers shortly after Yuyaki gathers the courage to press the button.

"H-Hello! Hello! Uh, um…um…I'm…I'm here to…uh…I'm here to visit the…the…ah! The lady of the mansion! Yes! May I see…uh…um…?" And fortunately for Yuyaki, her interrogative as to the actual lady of the mansion's name gets answered quickly.

"Oh? You're here to see Leo-sama? Please, come in!"

'… _Leo-sama…Leo-sama…Leo…Leo…that's…such a beautiful name!'_ Yuyaki nearly swoons upon hearing that name and she tries not to get too crazy with putting a face to that name as she walks up the driveway to the mansion's front door.

She doesn't even get to knock on the door before the rich mahogany doors open wide and she sees two rows of beautiful-looking women in elegant-sexy French maid outfits on either side of the red carpet that led to the stairs, and right there at the foot of those stairs stands the smiling figure of the lady of the mansion, Leo herself, and Yuyaki's heart starts to beat a mile a second and she even momentarily forgets to breathe when she realizes the gorgeous young woman is now right in front of her.

Beautiful violet eyes, beautiful, long, silky mane of blonde tresses that nearly touches the floor, beautiful curves, tall, a dashing smile.

"Hello~! It's been a long time since I've had a visitor! I'm Leo. You are…~?"

For a moment, Yuyaki remembers not to swoon upon her ears being graced by the beautiful, womanly deep voice of Leo.

"I'm…I'm…I'm Y-Yuyaki, Leo-san!" The tanned girl squeaks adorably.

"It's lovely to meet you, Yuyaki-san! You are as beautiful as your name~!" Leo coos and warmth fills Yuyaki's tanned face, making her caramel complexion just a touch darker.

The maids on either side of them take a bow.

"Greetings, and welcome, Yuyaki-sama!" They all chorus, making Yuyaki blush even harder and nearly panic at being addressed like that. Leo gently takes her hand and gives her a little squeeze.

"Please, don't mind them, Yuyaki-san. I can't get them to stop doing that. It's just a lost cause, I'm afraid~" Leo giggles and then, she waves at her maids to disperse, which they do with a giggle.

"S-So…Leo-san…you are the mysterious ojou-sama…huh? You are…you're very lovely..." Yuyaki utters, fiddling with the strap of her school bag. She's yet again treated to a beautiful, lyrical chime for a giggle from the stunning blonde before her.

"Awww, thank you, Yuyaki-san. You're too kind~ Now, listen, it's already dinner time. Won't you perhaps stay with us for dinner? I insist. It's been a while since I've had company my age." Leo comments and then, requests with a gentle tone and with an added, encouraging, squeeze to Yuyaki's hand.

The tanned girl can't find it in herself to decline such an invitation and thus, Yuyaki smiles softly and nods, before a happy Leo leads her to the kitchen. It's a large room with a big rectangular table that can fit almost 10 people, plus another chandelier above the table. Yuyaki gasps in amazement at the sight of this, turns around to see Leo pull up a chair for her, thanks her and then sits down.

Leo pulls her hair into a pony-tail, puts on an apron and gets right to work on dinner. While doing that, both of them chat away like there is no tomorrow. Yuyaki herself is having a good time, but deep down, she can feel her heart beating rapidly. And she knows that it does this whenever she's around Leo. Is she really...falling in love with the rich blonde? When they only just met? She blushes at the thought of this and puts a hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth on it.

"Yuyaki-san?" Leo says, snapping the tanned girl out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Ah! Y-yes...s-sorry, what were we talking about again?" Yuyaki stammers.

"I was asking about what room you want to sleep in," Leo says.

"A-any room is fine...I guess..."

Leo smirks. "Maybe you'd want to stay in my room and sleep with me, right~?"

"E-eh!? N-no! I d-didn't say that, ummmmmm..."

The blonde giggles. "You're so cute, Yuyaki-san~"

The tanned girl whimpers softly as she hangs her head down, blushing like crazy. Teasing her like this makes her heart beat even more. She doesn't know if she will make it through the night. About a half hour later, dinner is ready, which is just simple chicken curry with rice and vegetables. Leo sits next to the tanned girl after serving her dinner. Yuyaki stares in awe at the steaming food in front of her for a moment before taking her fork and stabbing a piece of chicken. She takes a bite, chews and hums at the wonderful taste.

"Oishi~!" She exclaims. "Goodness, this is delicious!"

"Hehe! Glad you like it~!" Leo giggles.

The two continue eating with Yuyaki praising her every now and then, even after they finish. Leo then offers to clean the dishes and tells her to wait so that she can show her to her room. This took a while, but Yuyaki doesn't mind because she is around Leo. Once she is done, the rich blonde leads her upstairs and toward two doors. Once she opens them, Yuyaki is once again amazed at what she sees inside. A large red bed with roses on both sides, purple carpeting, maroon colored walls and a large window just diagonal from the bed.

"Wow! Leo-san...this is...amazing! I just can't...put into words, describing this magnificent place~!" She exclaims as she twirls around.

"I'm very glad you're enjoying this place~!" Leo says. "We'll be going to bed soon, so...wanna get changed?"

"Into what?" Yuyaki questions.

"I have just the outfits. Follow me."

Yuyaki follows the blonde into her large closet and Leo immediately takes out two lingerie sets, one white and another black. Yuyaki blushes in embarrassment, staring at those two.

"U-ummm...are you sure...a-about this?" She stammers again.

"Positive, it'll look great on you~!" With that, Leo pulls Yuyaki inside the closet and the two change into their lingerie outfits.

Yuyaki comes out of the closet with Leo following and then the blonde gently pushes her towards a large mirror. Staring at her reflection, she can see herself wearing white lingerie with white stockings with garter straps attached to a thin garter belt around her slender waist and cups that hold her large breasts with a touch of pink on the middle and fishnet on the straps that wrap around her back. Contrasting beautifully with her, Leo is wearing black lingerie with black fishnet stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt around her waist as well. She also wears a silky black bra and around her waist is a silky cloth not unlike a see-through black sarong. Yuyaki blushes at her appearance, plus Leo's, but shyly turns away, fiddling with her fingers.

"I-I don't know about this..." she says softly. "I have never, um, worn this to bed before..."

Leo puts both hands on her shoulders from behind, smiling her beautiful smile. "You look beautiful, Yuyaki-san. Simply magnificent."

The tanned girl nods slowly, but remains avoiding eye contact. This is so new to her, she is not used to it, not yet. Does Leo wear things like this all the time when she sleeps? Just then, she can feel Leo grab her wrist, pull her towards the bed and she falls on her back with a squeak coming from her. Leo quickly climbs on top of her, making the tanned girl gasp.

"L-Leo-san...what...what are you...d-doing?" She says, her voice shaking in fear.

Leo just stares into her black eyes, having a serious expression for a moment. And then, she leans in and kisses her on the lips. Yuyaki's eyes widen in surprise, unable to move for a moment. Why is Leo kissing her out of the blue? Does it mean something? The blonde pulls away, licking her lips a little while the tanned girl pants.

"L-Leo-san...I...ummmm...didn't think you'd...do that..." she says quietly.

Leo just caresses her cheek with a loving smile. "I'm sorry, Yuyaki-san...I know we just met...but...I can't get enough of you looking like this~ You're just...irresistible."

Yuyaki blushes heavily and covers her face with her hands. "Mou...y-you're embarrassing me..."

The blonde gently takes both of her hands, pulls them away and leans in to kiss her again. After pulling away, she says, "I can't get enough of you, Yuyaki-san...please...stay with me as long as possible...and return anytime you desire. My door is always open for you~"

Yuyaki smiles and nods. "U-uhn! Thank you...Leo-san..." She reaches both hands up to cup both of the blonde's cheeks. "Also...umm...I also have something...t-to tell you...I...I love you, Leo-san...even though we just met...my heart won't stop beating when I'm around you..."

Leo blushes hotly, warmth that Yuyaki feels on her palms on the blonde's cheeks. Leo smiles a radiant smile.

"Oh Yuyaki-san…I…I'm so relieved to hear that…I knew it…I knew it the second I looked into your eyes earlier…Fate brought you to my door. I've dreamed of this moment. I'm so, so happy…Yuyaki-san, I love you too. I fell in love with you the second our gazes met." Leo purrs, her deep voice making Yuyaki swoon.

"Ohhh Leo-san…please…come here…" Yuyaki puckers up and pulls a smiling Leo's face down to hers so that their lips can meet once again, this time with tongues quickly being added to the breath-takingly beautiful equation of Leo and Yuyaki in bed and with their gorgeous bodies lovingly encased in wonderfully-contrasting lingerie.

And as the two lingerie maidens begin to lose themselves to each other's lips, hands and warmth, the sun decides to give them privacy and tags out for the day, letting the moon steadily take over as Yuyaki and Leo indulge in their blossoming love.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : So...seems like I found my New Wave OTP. Sorry, Mikey, but those two are so cute together~!

 **Major Mikey:** Mou~ Yuri-chan, you're always flip-flopping! LOL But it's Ok. Leo-sama and Yuyaki are sooo~ beautiful together, it hurts, and it hurts sooo~ good! *O* Especially when lovingly encased in that beautiful, absolutely sexy lingerie, yeees.

All the credit for this idea goes to Yuri-chan, who is going through a rough patch in real life. She asked me to finish and post this in her stead and I only hope the end product is what you had in mind, Yuri-chan. (Hugs Yuri-chan tightly)

And it's Ok if your OTP is now Yuyaki x Leo-sama~ No problem at all. *O*

Thank you for reading, and as always, please leave beautiful, wonderful, long and detailed and productive reviews, 'k~? ;3

Seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	10. Pretty 10: Ryobi x Ryona

**Pretty 10: Ryobi x Ryona**

Ryona of Hebijo Academy's Elite Class was an interesting and strange creature. Often driven by impulse, she's always been one for random shenanigans and silly ideas that pop into that pretty blonde head of hers, and her latest fancy?

Ball room dancing.

Why ball room dancing? First, she had her breath taken away upon watching on TV a performance of two gorgeous women that were later revealed to be twin sisters, dancing in beautiful ball gowns, snow-white for the sandy-blonde haired girl of the duo and glittering black for the darker-haired twin. Ryona was practically swooning as the sisters introduced themselves as Yukino and Kanade Sakurai and revealed their blood-related status, the blonde marveling at their courage and heart soaring at the roaring applause from the crowd. Ryona found herself clapping as well.

Their stunning performance, the intimate sway of their bodies as they danced nice and slow, with some sweeping and dipping motions every now and then, it all had Ryona enamored with the idea of doing something like that with her own twin sister, the sadistic sharpshooter of Hebijo, Ryobi.

So, needless to say, the day right after seeing that stunning dance of twins, Ryona burst into the common room of their suite, in which Miyabi was relaxing on an arm chair, Murasaki was taking a nap in her sweet, darling onee-chan Imu's lap, and Ryobi was cleaning her trusty rifle, and she called out for her other half.

"Ryyyyyyobi-chan~! Let's put on ball gowns and let's dance~!"

Cue a stunned silence (broken only by Murasaki's cute little yawn as the uber-busty girl was roused from her sleep) and then, a vein popping on Ryobi's head.

"You…you dumbass mutt! What the Hell's gotten into you?!" Even for Ryona's standards, Ryobi found this to be so incredibly random.

Of course, Ryona wouldn't be denied. In her excitement, the bustier Ryo sister explained to her flat-chested other half what she saw on TV the day prior, and by the time she was done…she took a karate chop to the forehead and a slap to the breast.

"Aaaahhh, ouch, ooowwww! Again~! Hit me again! Harder, Ryobi-chan~!" Ryona's eyes stung with tears of pain-pleasure and her cat grin would not go away. Ryobi snarled and back-handed Ryona and then, forced her to her knees and she planted her shoe into the masochist Senran's crotch as the girl had her panty-clad butt in the air. The blonde cried out with utter bliss.

"No way! No, you dumb mutt! I'm sooo not gonna put on a dress just because it's your latest fancy! Screw you, mutt! Ugh! I need to let off some steam…I'm off to the firing range. Nobody come near me!" Ryobi called out, pressing her heel against Ryona's crotch from behind in-between words before she stormed out, leaving a drooling, hazy-eyed, crazy-smiling Ryona in her wake…along with her teammates, who just gulped and shared awkward glances.

And even if she just had her body rocked by Ryobi and her own masochistic rush…Ryona was not deterred nor discouraged in the slightest. She would put a ball gown on her little sister!

But first, she needed to actually _get_ her hands on ball gowns…and she knew just the right person, just the right fellow Senran to ask for any and all things fashion…

A few days later saw Ryona smiling like she had never smiled before, and this completely unnerved Ryobi, especially whenever her green-and-blue gaze met her older, bustier twin's own blue-and-green eyes. There was just _something_ in Ryona's gaze that put Ryobi at a loss for what to do almost all day.

And then, come night, it was just them, the Ryo twins sitting in the common room, with Miyabi off on a date with Yumi of Gessen Academy and Murasaki and Imu locked away in the purplenette's room, probably watching anime (or incest hentai, Ryobi guessed) together at full volume.

Ryona was still almost bursting with energy and excitement that had her squirming in her seat, smiling that grin at Ryobi, the grin that had been on Ryona's face all day long.

"…" Ryobi's eye twitched. "Ok…Ryona…mutt…you're planning something, aren't you? You talk now, and I may not be too harsh." The brunette growled with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Weeeeellll…~" And then, Ryona reached out…and pulled out from under the couch she was sitting on, a rectangular white box. Then, she opened it…and Ryobi's eyes flew open and her face turned into a snarl and she never really had a chance to say anything before Ryona had used her ninja speed to take Ryobi by surprise.

After a few seconds of controlled frenzy and hands groping and touching places reserved for the bedroom and the bedroom only and some uncharacteristic, cute sounds of pleasure-panic from Ryobi, the twins found themselves looking into a full-body mirror in the corner of the room, with Ryona hugging Ryobi tenderly from behind.

A white rose in Ryobi's hair, a ball gown of the purest white with silver high heels on her cute feet and silky white thigh-high stockings on her legs, with the dress being open on the skirt to fully display the sharpshooter Senran's beautiful legs and thighs. A grey corset that hugged her slim waist and upper torso, with a white bustier that made her tiny breasts look just a touch bigger, and shoulders that fanned out, along with a black choker around Ryobi's slender neck. Last but not least, bracelets chimed gently on her right wrist and she had an elbow glove on the left arm.

As for Ryona, the dress was almost identical to her little sister's, except this one was jet-black with glitter on the cups that held her huge breasts in place and on the inner edges of the skirt. Also, Ryona's back was completely exposed down to the waist. Last, but not least and contrasting with Ryobi's gown, Ryona wore an elbow glove on the right arm and matching bracelets on her left wrist.

"Waaaahhh~! We look gorgeous! Right, Ryobi-chan? Right, right~?!" Ryona cooed gently in Ryobi's ear, looking at their mirror image with her chin on the brunette's shoulder. The blonde gave the younger twin a gentle squeeze in her embrace with her arms around her perfect, flat tummy.

As for Ryobi…she could hardly believe that vision of loveliness staring back at her in the mirror was actually her.

"I…I…um…uh…well…"

Then, after letting go of her, Ryona took a slight bow and offered her hand to Ryobi, her palm up. The brunette's green-and-blue eyes widened. Ryona looked like a perfect gentleman about to ask her lady for…

"May I have this dance~?"

Ryobi gulped and then, she tried (and failed) to hide a little smile. She gently put her hand on Ryona's and intertwined their fingers.

With the press of a button, a lovely, serene, slow song began to play and a few seconds in saw Ryona and Ryobi, the Senran twins and girlfriends, dancing slowly, embracing each other, relishing in their closeness and the nigh intimacy of their dance, their bodies matching beautifully thanks to their outfits and huge curves matching with less bountiful but still lovely ones.

"Ryona…you…have the silliest…most ridiculous ideas sometimes…" Ryobi muttered in Ryona's ear, her hand in the blonde's and other hand on her waist as they swayed this way and that, the blonde giggling as she dipped Ryobi and held her there for a moment, if only to indulge in the cute "EEP~!" that escaped the brunette twin.

"I know~ And I have Shiki-chan to thank for providing these dresses. She knows her fashion, no doubt~! But, Ryobi-chan…" Ryona pulled Ryobi back up and the sisters shifted to have their foreheads pressed together and hands on each other's wonderful, wide, womanly hips.

"…H-Hm? What?"

"Thank you for indulging me like this…I love you, Ryobi-chan. I love you, my sweet, cute imouto and my one and only~ master!" Ryona smiled like the sun and Ryobi tried to hide her hotly-blushing face in her sister's cleavage.

"You're…you're…you're an idiot…and a perv…but…I…I love…I love you too, O-Onee-chan…you damn mutt, what are you making me say?!"

And even as Ryobi landed tiny little hits on Ryona's chest, and as Ryona begged for more, Ryobi couldn't help but smile. She was just too happy. Her sister often had the weirdest, silliest and most random of ideas…but doing this with her and looking as beautiful as they did now? That was alright. That was enough.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey:** This story goes to Yuri-chan, who had the idea and graciously allowed me to write this in her stead. Yuri-chan, thank you for the wonderful, silly, wonderfully silly and pretty~ idea. I hope this tale for the Ryo twins meets your expectations. X3

 **Yuri-chan says** : "Thanks so much for writing this. I thought why not have a romantic story with ball gowns? So I hope everyone enjoyed this~"

 **Major Mikey:** And I sure enjoyed writing this for you, and for you all, folks~! *O* Here's to awesome, long, productive and just nice reviews, 'k folks? :D

Thank you for reading, and thanks again, Yuri-chan, for the wonderful idea~! X3

Seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	11. Pretty 11: Asuka x Homura

**Pretty 11: Asuka x Homura**

Asuka of Hanzo Academy, the beautiful, fearless and spunky leader of Team Hanzo, can't help but fidget a bit with both nervousness and excitement. The girl looks like she's just about to skip where she stands, she's so eager to meet her beloved, her other half, her one and only rival and girlfriend, at the foot of the steps that lead up to the shrine at the top of the hill.

From her spot, Asuka can hear the hustle and bustle of the on-going summer festival that's taking place up there.

As she stands there, the ninja girl's well-trained ears can't help but overhear all the lovely comments sent her way from passersby.

After all, Asuka is a sight to behold, clad in a beautiful white kimono with red cloth underneath and a touch of gold trim, along with soft brown and red floral patterns on the sleeves, chest and calves. Asuka's signature hair ribbon is also a snow-white with gold on the strings tying it together.

Asuka also can't help but smile with giddiness and excitement for what may happen later on that night, especially considering what she's wearing underneath her beautiful kimono...

For a while now, Asuka and Homura have been dating and their love for each other has been blooming faster than it did before. Asuka truly loves the tanned girl with all her heart and today, their love will bloom even more during the festival.

Asuka reaches the top of the shrine and her eyes widen at the sight of her beloved, wearing her own beautiful kimono.

Homura, who is leaning against a pole, pushes herself up and greets her with a smile.

"Evening, Asuka," she says. "What lovely kimono you're wearing today."

"T-Thank you! Thank you, Homura-chan~! You...you look beautiful tonight, too!" Asuka cheers with a dazzling smile that, along with her comments, sets Homura's tanned face ablaze with a lovely blush.

"O-Oi...heh, sheesh, thanks, Asuka..." Homura responds, trying not to show how much Asuka's looks, smile and words affect her.

The darker-skinned Senran of the duo looks beautiful, indeed, lovingly encased in a pink kimono with a bright red and orange floral pattern on the sleeves, chest and hips, and her usual ponytail has a wavy style and there's also a beautiful white-and-violet flower attached to the white hair ribbon holding her ponytail in place.

"Now, then...heh, I'd love to look at you and hear your praises all night, but c'mon, we have a festival to enjoy here tonight, just the two of us~" Homura coos once she regains her trademark confidence. She offers her hand to Asuka to take.

"Shall we~?"

"Hai~!"

The two lovers take each other's hand and step down the stairs. Everywhere they look, the festival is as lively as can be. Most of the girls there are wearing kimonos and such and are buying souvenirs for themselves and family. Asuka turns around from the shout of a dog-like brunette in a pony-tail.

"Try again!" She shouts, pointing to a dark-haired girl wearing a red Chinese dress. Next to her is a cat-like short-haired girl, also wearing a kimono.

"What? No way! I didn't have time to put on a yutaka since I was so busy with club activities!" The dark-haired straight girl of the trio says.

Asuka leans over to whisper to Homura. "Goodness, those girls are awkward."

Homura sweat drops, gripping her hand. "Let's just go..."

Throughout the evening, the couple went to some awesome events, like ring toss, darts and fishing. Asuka even won a T-shirt with the design of a fox holding a knife by the handle in its mouth and gave it to Homura as a gift. They bought some cotton candy and dangos for them to eat, as well.

For Asuka, this is a wonderful night with just the two of them together and without the all-out chaos and shenanigans that usually ensue when their full teams get together in one place.

And needless to say, Homura returned the gesture for Asuka in a game of darts, albeit in second place. Homura had the natural skill of a ninja with throwing weapons, but the tanned Senran came in second place at the game, being beat by a girl in a beautiful, short blue yukata with amber eyes and blue hair, a girl that was clearly well-versed in hitting the bullseye.

"Yay! That's Umi-chan for ya~!" cheered two girls, a ginger and ash-brunette, that immediately jumped on their joint sweetheart as the madly-blushing bluenette handed them each huge baby bird plushies. "P-Please...don't be...s-so sh-shameless out in public, girls!"

"It's Ok, Homura-chan! It's Ok. I love this big frog plushie you got me as second prize~!" Asuka cheered and hugged her tanned girlfriend that, while disappointed that she came in second place by a mere solitary inch, was still very happy to see Asuka smile and praise her like that.

A little while later sees the two shinobi girls in love sitting at a small clearing, well hidden in the brush and with a perfect view of the imminent fireworks that will book end the summer festival.

"Haaah...oh man, I'm beat~" Asuka coos and she urges Homura to come close to her, the fair-skinned girl sitting against the thick bark of the one tree in the clearing, patting her lap after she sits down.

"Come on, Homura-chan. Please, make yourself comfy here~" Asuka gives the lovely invitation. Homura's face becomes a shade darker and she does, in fact, move and settle into Asuka's lap, except that instead of just resting her head in the girl's lap, Homura gets more daring, as she actually straddles a surprised and blushing Asuka's thighs.

"H-Homura...chan...~?" Asuka questions and she moans just a bit when Homura leans in to kiss her nice, deep and slow, wrapping her legs around her waist and idly tugging at the cloth on Asuka's shoulders.

"You're...you're amazing...Asuka..." The tanned girl says her voice being gentle. "You and I were definitely meant to be...after defeating Dougen and his goons...and teaching me to trust again...I have to thank you for that."

"Homura-chan..."

"I love you, Asuka...with all my heart. Let's stay together forever."

Asuka's beautiful eyes glimmer with love and tears of joy prickle the corners of her eyes. She smiles wide and she pulls Homura in for another, deeper kiss, more passionate and tongue-laden than the last.

"Homura...Homura-chan...ohhh Homura-chan, I love you too. I love you so much~ Haah, chu...mmm..." Asuka purrs in-between heated kisses and she helps Homura remove the top portion of her kimono, and the moment her huge breasts appear, Homura's eyes widen and a smidge of blood comes off her nostrils.

"W-Whoa...Asuka...you...you put this on...for me~?" Homura coos and she kisses Asuka again. She said that because covering Asuka's big and beautiful, soft and warm breasts is a bikini that's more fit to be called "floss" than an actual bikini.

As for Homura, Asuka soon learns that her girlfriend is wearing nothing at all under her kimono, and looks on mesmerized as a single sakura petal from the tree branches above them flutters and touches down on the top of Homura's chest tan-line.

"And you, Homura-chan...you're magnificent~" Asuka coos like a dove and then...her and Homura's moans are masked by the sounds of the fireworks going off in the sky, almost on cue as if to give the two kimono Senrans in love a degree of privacy as they begin to indulge in their love.

It may have been a couple hours or so, but for them, it feels like eternity. None of them regret anything at this moment, especially after they made love.

They are now naked, but under their kimonos as blankets, lying on their bellies with their large breasts squished on the ground. Asuka looks over at Homura with a soft giggle and the tanned girl just grins.

"Say, Homura-chan," Asuka says, breaking the silence. "What do you think Miyabi-chan and Yumi-chan are doing right now?"

"Why do you ask?" Homura questions.

"It may have just been me, but...I keep hearing comments about a white haired 'guy' with a beautiful girl in a kimono," Asuka explains.

Homura nods, realizing what she meant. "They are probably at the festival the same time as us."

Asuka laughs. "Wow! What a coincidence~!"

 **Meanwhile…**

"A-CHOO!"

"A-choo..."

Miyabi and Yumi exchange awkward looks. The Ice ninja blushes as she shrugs her shoulders.

"S-someone...must be talking about us..." she says softly.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : Well, another one for you all! Asuka x Homura~. Boy, we're on a roll, aren't we?

 **Major Mikey** : LOL Exactly! Well-said, Yuri-chan! We just can't leave this collection of super~pretty Senrans alone! Besides, Yuri-chan, twas 'bout time that you and I showed some love~ to the other 2 team leaders, yeah? ;3 Gotta let those two game and anime sweethearts have their pretty spotlight together. "O"

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes! These two really need to be included in there~ Also! There are a couple references in there.

 **Major Mikey:** Oh yes~ ;3

 **Yuri-chan:** One of them you know, another...you might not know. It depends.

 **Major Mikey:** LOL Ya'll get a cyber cookie if you get that first reference~! ;3 And also, dat continuity! Amirite? ;3 We're going all Marvel Cinematic Universe here~! *O*

 **Yuri-chan** : Oh, yes! Be sure to read Miyabi x Yumi first~!

 **Major Mikey:** Well, perhaps not quite that level, but yes, this short and Miyabi x Yumi's Pretty are, indeed, connected. : 3

So, go read that one after you're done here~ :D For now, we bid you beautiful boys and girls goodbye for now, and please, review nice, long, productive and just, awesome, 'k~? : 3

Till the next Pretty!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


	12. Pretty 12: Katsuragi x Harem

**Pretty 12: Katsuragi x Harem**

"Oppai…oppai….oppai..." Katsuragi mutters to herself, wiggling her fingers while gazing hard at her friends. "Bouncy oppai….jiggling oppai…big oppai! Ohhhhh, how wonderful~!"

Her love for big boobs never, ever gets old. She is like a non-stop freight train that just keeps on going without a driver. She cannot keep her eyes off those jiggling melons and she is ready to jump on her prey any second. She takes a few more tiny steps when one of the girls stand up and turn around to notice Katsuragi on her knees. Asuka freezes in fear.

"Katsu-nee?" Asuka says. "What are you doing here? You wanna join our little talk?"

"Well…no…" The blonde stands up and casually walks behind her. "Actually…I need something from you…." Then, she jumps in and grabs Asuka's breasts. "HAHA! Got your boobs! Ohhhh, nice and soft like usual~!"

"Hyaaaaah~!" Asuka screams. "St-stop it, Katsu-nee! This isn't funny!"

"You should know, Asuka, my dear, that once I start, I will NEVER stop~! Now take this groping like a good girl-OW!"

The blonde feels her cheek getting pinched by Ikaruga, making her let go and be pulled towards the dark haired girl.

"Owiee…." Katsuragi whimpers.

"What did I tell you about groping others?" Ikaruga says.

"Come on, Ikaruga!" Katsuragi says. "A little groping won't hurt."

"Not gonna happen. You just need to stop this madness."

The dark haired girl lets go and Katsuragi rubs her cheek.

"Geez, Ikaruga, learn to have some fun once in a while."

"Not when you keep groping others."

The blonde sighs heavily, puts her hands behind her head and turns around. "Okay. I'll just be leaving now. See ya!"

Ikaruga just waves as her comrade walks out the door while making sure Asuka is okay. The door closes and Katsuragi looks behind her while putting her hands down. She just can't help herself, really. Groping boobs is her thing and she loves it. In fact, she loves it so much that she wishes that one day she will have a harem of her own. With all the busty ladies she could grope, it would no doubt be a fantastic paradise for her.

"Wait a minute!" she snaps her fingers at an idea popping in her mind. "Maybe I CAN create my own harem! All I need is something to invite them to my wonderful paradise!"

All of a sudden, she catches a glimpse of a magazine cover at a nearby kiosk: it is an idol magazine, with the picture of a shy, beautiful girl with blue hair wearing a Chinese dress. Katsuragi brightens, her eyes wide open and an even wider smile on her lips. "That's it~!"

 **Later**

Mirai is walking alone in the streets and sits down at a nearby bench to have some crepes. She wanted to go for a walk to take a break from everyone at the hideout since they were being a bit noisy lately. And thus, she is feeling relaxed, just sitting there, happily eating her snack…for now.

"Yo! Mirai~!" a voice calls out from behind her.

The petite girl growls as she turns around, ready to flip out when she gasps in shock at what the perverted blonde is wearing. Katsuragi is wearing a sexy black Chinese dress that barely reaches her lower thighs, along with a diamond-shaped cutout in the chest to display her beautiful cleavage, and it is slit on both sides to display her luscious thighs from the side. This vision of loveliness almost gives the petite Senran a nosebleed. The blonde takes a few steps forward and leans down close to her, grinning.

"Like what you see~?" she says.

"I…I…ummmmmm." Honestly, Mirai is totally speechless.

"Don't worry, little one~! Once you hear the great news, no one will treat you the same ever again!"

" again?"

At that moment, Katsuragi tosses her another Chinese dress. Mirai gasps in surprise and then looks up at the perverted blonde.

"That, my friend, is an invitation! An invitation to my wonderful paradise~!" Katsuragi says. "Come to Hanzo Academy tonight, okay~?"

With that, Katsuragi walks away with Mirai quirking an eyebrow.

"Huh?" she looks down at the Chinese dress and gazes at it for what it seems like minutes.

 **Gessen Academy**

"Yozakura!" Katsuragi calls. "Can I have a word with you?"

The short haired girl stops what she is doing and walks toward the blonde.

"Yes? What is it that you need, Katsuragi-san?" she asks.

The blonde grins as she wiggles her fingers. "Well. first things first…" With her ninja speed, she gets behind the short haired girl and grabs both her breasts. "Ohhhh, yes! Just the way I like them! Soft and big~!"

"H-hey! Would you stop!?"

"Nope~! I can't let this go! Yours are just so soft and warm~!"

"Katsuragi-san!"

"Hehe! Okay, if you want me to stop, I want you to come join my wonderful paradise!" she hands her a bag with a Chinese dress inside. "Come to Hanzo Academy, okay~? Thanks!"

Yozakura glances at the package and then at the blonde, who exits the doors in a flash. She tilts her head in confusion, wondering what in the world is going on.

 **Later**

Katsuragi walks in the busy streets, looking back and forth while nearly drooling at every busty girl in sight. Though it's tempting to grope them right then and there, she is on a mission to create her own harem and invite those who are worthy to serve her. So far, she sees no one familiar. However, when she looks up, she sees a very beautiful girl with very long blonde hair and wearing a white sun dress with a hat on. Katsuragi's eyes just focus on the girl's large, jiggling breasts. She approaches the girl, waving at her.

"Hello!" she greets with a smile.

"Oh. Hello," the girl greets back, smiling a beautiful smile.

Katsuragi looks closely, recognizing the girl immediately. "Hey, you're Leo-sama, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," the girl says. "Is there something you need?"

Katsuragi holds out a bag with a Chinese dress inside. "Here, it's a little gift, and also consider it an invitation to Hanzo academy~!"

"Eh?" Leo quirks an eyebrow.

"I'll see you there!" With that, Katsuragi takes off.

"H-hey. Wait a minute…ah…" Leo reaches out a hand to stop her, but she's already gone. She looks at the Chinese dress with an eyebrow raised. "What…in the world?"

 **Later**

"Aright!" The blonde cheers. "I got at least 3 girls to come to my party! Ohhhhh this is going to be exciting~!" She can hardly stay still. The thought of seeing every busty girl in before her tonight and groping every last one of them all night and day if she wants almost has her drooling. The hype blonde is just so incredibly excited. However, her thoughts are cut short by a happy squeal.

"KATSU-NEEEEEEEE~!"

Out of nowhere, Ayame comes sprinting toward the blonde, much to Katsuragi's surprise.

"What the...OH NO!" She doesn't have time to react when the dark haired girl tackles her to the ground and hugs her tightly.

"Ohhhh, Katsu-nee~!" Ayame squeaks. "You're so cool! I could just hug you all day!"

"H-hey, wait a minute..." Before the blonde does anything Ayame takes notice of a bag in her hand.

"What's that?" She asks as she takes it.

"It's! U-um..."

Ayame gasps happily. "Is this for me!? Ohhhh, how thoughtful of you!"

"Ummm...thanks? You're…welcome? Actually,um, it's an invitation to Hanzo Academy-"

"Then let's go together!" Ayame cuts her off and links arms with the blonde. "I can't wait for the party!"

"O-oh, really...?" This is not what Katsuragi had in mind, but she reluctantly lets the dark haired girl and her personal biggest fan cling to her as the two start to head back to Hanzo Academy.

 **Hanzo Academy**

"This is gonna be awesome!" Katsuragi says to herself, ignoring Ayame's endless rambling. "When I open these doors, my paradise will begin!"

Straightening herself up, she pushes open the doors and runs toward the gym where she could have her paradise held. However, when she turns on the lights...no one is there. She quirks an eyebrow.

"Weird." She says. "I thought they were coming at the recommended time I gave them." She looks at her watch, which says 5:30 pm.

"Oh, my~!" Ayame says. "You mean it's just the two of us~?"

Katsuragu sighs. "Mm...maybe they didn't want to come. They probably think I'm just being annoying as always."

"Hey, hey, don't say that!" Ayame objects.

Katsuragi gives her a sad smile. "It's okay. I mean, why would-"

"SURPRISE!"

Katsuragi and Ayame jump at the sound of voices coming from the front. Asuka and the rest of the team, including Gessen, and Crimson Squad are all wearing Chinese dresses. Leo is part of it too.

"Wh-what is this?" Katsuragi asks.

Asuka trots over to her and takes both of her friend's hands in hers. "It's your birthday, Katsu-nee! Or did you forget~?"

"My birthday?" She turns to see Mirai, Yozakura and Leo walking toward her.

Katsuragi sighs heavily, finally arriving at the entrance. She didn't get as many girls as she had hoped, but it should be enough to satisfy her. Ayame is still clinging on to her the whole way.

"Asuka planned this since a few days ago," Yozakura says. "Though...we're a little surprised by the fact you gave us these outfits."

"But on the bright side, Shiki saw those dresses and bought them all with her own money," Mirai says.

"I'm glad I was invited too," Leo says.

Katsuragi looks back and forth at everyone, who are smiling at her and can't help but shed some happy tears.

"Girls...thank you so much~!" The blonde says, wiping her tears. "I don't know how to repay you all!"

Asuka turns to her team and nods, signaling them to come forward. And thus, they hug Katsuragi all around her.

"We love you, Katsu-nee!" Asuka says. "You may be perverted, but you're our friend, part of the family."

"Happy birthday, Katsuragi-san," Ikaruga says.

The blonde hugs them back. "You girls are the best~!"

The blonde is so high on happiness as she's embraced by her friends, her Senran comrades, her family, all of them clad in exquisite Chinese dresses of varying colors and clearly one size too small, but clearly intentional, as the girls' huge breasts seem to want to pop out of their dresses to say hi to Katsuragi.

"Girls, thank you…thank you so~ much! Please…please, please! May…May I…~?" Katsuragi chokes out, gazing from one pair of beautiful eyes to the next and from one pair of magnificent breasts to the next. She even licks her lips upon seeing Mirai's petite frame and tiny chest embraced lovingly by her all-black Chinese dress with grey trim.

To Katsuragi's soaring heart and joy, Asuka steps up to give her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips that has Katsuragi's lips still puckered after it's over, and then, the Hanzo team leader steps back to stand in line with her fellow Senrans…and then, they all bend forward, puffing their chests out.

"Please, Katsuragi-sama, grope our chests to your heart's content~!" they chorus.

And thus, Katsuragi unleashes her Paradise.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey:** Yuri-chan deserves all the credit for this. :3 She solo'ed like, 98% of this tale for Katsuragi, the Sexy Chinese Dress Oppai Harem Mistres~! *O* I simply added some touches here and there, just a bit o' polish. LOL So, please, all credit goes to Yuri-chan. :3

All of that said, please do reward her amazing efforts with a lovely, long, detailed, productive and awesome review, 'k~? ;3

Seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	13. Pretty 13: Ikaruga x Yomi

**Pretty 13: Ikaruga x Yomi**

For Ikaruga and Yomi, the two maidens from the prestigious Hanzo Academy and the disavowed Homura Crimson Squad, communication can be just a bit of an issue...if mostly because the branded-renegade Hebijo lives in a pimped-out cave where there is no wi-fi nor cellphone signal.

And needless to say, the team is often too broke to afford luxuries such as phones.

So, Ikaruga and Yomi had long since settled on messenger pigeons for communicating with each other over great distances.

And thus, one lovely, sunny day with a pleasantly chilly breeze, when Yomi is outside of her team's hideout hanging up the clothes to dry (they no longer had to do their laundry by hand since Homura earned enough money to buy a laundry machine), the blonde Senran's well-trained ears pick up the flapping of feathery wings approaching her.

Yomi smiles a radiant smile, looking in the direction of the approaching little bird that soon finds a perch on the back of her hand after she extends her arm to let the messenger pigeon land on it.

Once she sees the piece of small rolled-up paper attached to the pigeon's neck, she gently takes it off and unrolls it. The message reads:

 _"Yomi, my love, come to my place. I have a surprise for you."_

The blonde's smile widens in excitement and she decides to return the message. Good thing she has some paper on her whenever she needs it. After writing it down, she attaches the note and sends the pigeon off.

She then grabs her bag and tells her team that she'll be heading out. She cannot hold in her excitement any longer, so she eats some bean sprouts to calm herself down, as she always packs them every day whenever she goes out.

The bean sprouts connoisseur blonde is radiant as she makes her way to her beloved good ninja's school dorms, a place that Yomi has been to countless times in her time as Ikaruga's girlfriend.

The girl is incredibly happy to see her beloved again even if it's only been a couple of days. The lack of Ikaruga's embrace keeps her up at night when they are apart, and her dreams are always filled with the ojou-sama Senran's lips, hands and everything else in between.

When Yomi can see the roof of Hanzo Academy off in the distance, she can't help but start skipping, trying to hold in giddy giggles, barely resisting the urge to start rooftop hopping with her ninja run.

Eventually, Yomi arrives at the Hanzo Academy dorms, and she idly wonders if she arrived before her and Ikaruga's pigeon with her return message.

"Ikaruga-saaaan~! I'm here, my darling!" Yomi calls out after opening the front door to the dorm, which was unlocked, and even if it was, Ikaruga had long since told Yomi to grab the key under the large rock next to the welcome mat.

Ikaruga looks up from the book she is reading, sighing while shaking her head in dismay. She walks up to the door and opens it before Yomi does.

"Hey there, Yomi," she says, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Please come in."

Yomi gives a firm nod as she skips to her room and plops on the bed, hugging Ikaruga's pillow.

"Oh, I've missed this soft pillow~!" The blonde says, nuzzling her head on it. "Hehehe~!"

"Yomi..."

The blonde snaps out of it and jumps to sit on the edge of the bed. "Sorry, sorry, Ikaruga-san! I got a little carried away there~"

Ikaruga proceeds to sit next to her and kiss her on the cheek once again. "Now then, why don't we relax and let me get you your surprise."

"Okay~!" Yomi nods excitedly.

Ikaruga smiles a gentle, serene smile and then, she gently cups Yomi's blushing cheeks to give her a dearest a gentle, sweet, unhurried kiss.

"Mmmm~" Yomi hums into their smooch. It is soft, loving, and when it has her warm and yearning for more when it's over and Ikaruga's smiling, slightly-blushing face pulls back from hers and she moves over to her closet to pick up a neatly-wrapped bundle.

"Yomi-san, I know you're just a touch short on underwear...so, heh..." Ikaruga gently strokes Yomi's rich, silky blonde tresses, an apologetic look on her face. "I know you've told me not to shower you with gifts, but I...the second I saw these, I _knew_ I wanted us to put them on~"

And thus, Ikaruga gives a blushing Yomi a quick, chaste kiss and a soft caress to her jaw before unwrapping and opening her gift.

Yomi's eyes widen and her face lights up like a Christmas tree, feeling a hot blush reach her collarbone.

After opening the bundle, Yomi sees 2 lingerie sets: one black and another lime-green. The blonde gasps and looks up at the dark haired girl.

"I-Ikaruga-san...those are..."

Ikaruga nods. "You like them? Let's we put them on, shall we?"

Yomi nods excitedly again. "Yes! Oh! Here, let me help you put yours on first!"

She grabs the black lingerie and assists her girlfriend in taking her clothing off and putting on the sexy outfit.

After a few minutes, Yomi turns her around to a full length mirror on the closet door. Ikaruga is wearing black lingerie of black silk with light grey strings on the corset and black stockings with garter straps that connect with the corset. Comfortably encasing her cute feet are silver, glossy high heels. The dark haired girl gasps in surprise as she turns around 360 degrees to get a full view of herself.

"Oh...my..." Ikaruga says.

"You look so...beautiful with that on...~!"

Ikaruga blushes and turns to her girlfriend. "Th-thanks. Ahem...now it's my turn~!"

She gently strips Yomi from her clothing and takes her sweet time putting the lingerie on the blonde.

"Wow...Ikaruga-san..." Yomi gasps in surprise. "This is..."

"Beautiful," the dark haired girl finishes as she wraps an arm around her waist from behind and rests her chin on Yomi's shoulder.

"You're absolutely beautiful...you look gorgeous...and sexy..." Ikaruga coos, gazing at her beloved bad ninja girl, the stunning blonde lovingly encased by the silk and lace. Yomi's face is now tomato-red with a blush as she gazes at herself in the mirror. The blonde wears a lime-green lingerie set: glossy silver high heels encase her feet, which lead to thigh-high stockings supported by garter straps attached to a thin garter belt with frills on the upper edges. She also wears a silky thong that's way too dangerously low on the crotch and disappears between her butt cheeks. Then, her torso is lovingly encased in a comfortable corset with transparent cloth hanging from the lower half, and then the same cloth covers Yomi's huge breasts. She also dons silky elbow gloves tied together at the middle finger, and last but not least, there's a choker around her slender neck.

The wealthy Senran's words really affect her in the best way imaginable; Ikaruga's words and the sheer affection, love and tenderness in her voice.

"O-Ohhh Ikaruga-san...Ikaruga-san...Ikaruga-saaan~!" Next thing Yomi knows, she has pinned her sweet, black-and-grey-clad beloved to the bed, their stocking-clad legs running teasingly as Yomi straddles Ikaruga wonderful, wide, womanly hips.

Ikaruga can't do much other than sigh, moan and coo enticingly in-between kisses with Yomi, who smooches her deep, passionately, over and over again, peppering Ikaruga's blushing face with butterfly kisses, moving down to the top of her corset-clad breasts, nuzzling the warm, smooth flesh there and then going back up to her lips to plunge her tongue into Ikargua's mouth.

Ikaruga and Yomi, the lingerie Senrans, feel like they are falling in love all over again, all thanks to the wealthy shinobi girl's beautiful, silky gift for her girlfriend and herself. They feel comfortable, they feel warm, they feel sexy and loved by each other.

The girls don't notice their pet messenger pigeon taking to the sky from the window to Ikaruga's room, almost as if to give its owners due privacy as the girls begin to lose themselves to each other.

All that remains in the room and in their own little world: Ikaruga, Yomi and their exquisite lingerie outfits. And that's more than enough.

 **~Pretty~**

After their passionate lovemaking, the two lie on the bed, holding each other and smiling at one another. This has been the greatest night they have shared since they started dating.

"Ikaruga-san..." she whispers."I love you...I love you so much I can't stop thinking about you even as we lie here likes this~" She manages to crawl on top of her and her blonde tresses hang over her shoulder.

Ikaruga smiles as she lifts up her hand to caress her cheek. "I'm glad you think so, Yomi-san. But let me ask you...do you love me better than...bean sprouts?"

This question catches Yomi off guard and blushes heavily while slightly turning her head away. "Wh-what kind of silly question is that? Are you nuts?"

Ikaruga giggles. "Come on. Just tell me~"

"I...I...m-mouuu, I can't choose, Ikaruga-saaan! Don't make me choose~!" Yomi pouts adorably, gently bumping her fists on Ikaruga's shoulders.

"Hoooh? Really, now? Then, if you won't choose...I'll just do...this~!" With a grin on her lips, Ikaruga "retaliates" by grabbing Yomi's garter straps and pulling on them and then, letting them go, a loud slapping sound echoing in the room along with the most adorable squeak Ikaruga has ever heard come from Yomi.

"O-OW~! I-Ikaruga-san! Come ooon! OW! Please, stoooop!"

"Then, say you love me more than bean sprouts~!"

"N-Neveeer-O-OW~! Pleeease, I give! I give! Don't pull and release my garter straps anymooore-OW!" Yomi cries out in pleasure-panic.

"Haaah, I love you, Yomi-san~" Ikaruga declares, kissing Yomi gently, lovingly and softly caressing her poor, abused thighs and hips.

"Hmph...you're such...a meanie, Ikaruga-san...mou...I love you too...chu...mmm...chu...and I love you more than bean sprouts~ Mmmm..." Yomi's pout eventually melts away into a happy smile shared via their kiss.

"That's all I wanted to hear, Yomi-san~" And thus, Ikaruga shifts to spoon Yomi from behind and gently caressing her flat, perfect tummy with one hand and her butt and thigh with the other.

"Hmph. Good night, Ikaruga-san~" The blonde coos and after that, the black-haired of the duo giggles and nuzzles the back of Yomi's head, taking a deep whiff of her natural scent and shampoo.

"Good night to you too, Yomi-san~" And thus, the two Senrans in love fall asleep, blissful smiles on their blushing faces.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan:** Well, Mikey. Here we are again with another Pretty Chapter~! I WAS going for Yagyuu x Mirai, but I changed my mind. Hehe!

 **Major Mikey chuckles as he pets Yuri-chan** And that's Ok~ Those two will have their time in the spotlight eventually, but today, it's Ikaruga and Yomi's turn! Magnificent, aren't they, folks? ;3

 **Yuri-chan:** Yesh, they are. Especially wearing lingerie~

 **Major Mikey:** Yes. I couldn't possibly agree more. Writing this with you Yuri-chan was an absolute treat~!

 **Yuri-chan:** Such a beautiful pair opinion. Opposites attract, right~?

 **Major Mike** : The Wealthy and Poor Senrans~ Yup. Yes, they do. And they look gorgeous together as a result~

So, all of that said! Thanks for reading and please review niiice'n long and productive and awesome if you enjoyed, 'k folks~?

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~

 **Major Mikey:** Seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	14. Pretty 14: Homura x Murakumo

**Pretty 14: Homura x Murakumo**

A new day for Homura's Crimson Squad, another day full of possibilities, another day to grow stronger, another day for- "Hooomura-chaaan~!" Homura's eye twitches.

"...The day's barely started...and she's already...ugh...!" Another day for Haruka, the mad scientist Senran's shenanigans. Homura hadn't even had breakfast yet!

The woman clad in the pink-and-white lingerie-style outfit and labcoat saunters into the common room, a big smile on her luscious lips, a smile that promises nothing but trouble and mischief and shenanigans.

"Homura-chan! My dear leader! Ohhh much elation to be had today! Guess what, guess what~!" The honey-blonde coos like a dove, her voice drawing the attention of her teammates, who are, one by one, entering the common room of their pimped-out cave.

Homura sighs.

She sips some coffee from her black-with-brown mug, which is a present from her darling friend and rival, Asuka.

"What is it, Haruka? What is it this time? If this has to do with that samba incident again, I swear I'll-!"

Haruka gives a pout, crossing her arms under her huge bosom.

"Mouu, Homura-chan, you're so mean! You guys will never let me live that one down, huh? Hmph~!" Her team deadpans. Haruka shrugs. "Anyway! Homura-chan, big news, big news! You, our dearest, fearless leader...are getting married!" Haruka whips out from the depths of her cleavage a piece of paper...a marriage registration, completely filled out and stamped.

Homura spits out every last drop of coffee she just sipped from her mug while her teammates Yomi, Hikage and Mirai turn to her with wide eyes and stunned (or, well, as stunned as can be, in Hikage's case) expressions.

"...wat..."

"And your darling, beautiful spouse iiiiissss~!" Haruka coos, and Homura, deep within her mind hears a little voice... _Asuka, Asuka, Asuka, Asuka, Asuka!_

"She's none other than Gessen Academy's own Murakumo-chan~!"

In the background, you can hear the sound of glass shattering, and Homura's tanned face becomes just a few shades lighter.

And then, Homura passes out.

"Wait...Murakumo-san?" Yomi questions. "Why her? I thought that..."

"Haruka-sama, how could you!?" Mirai screeches. "Setting up Homura like that? To cheat on Asuka?"

"Boy, Haruka really likes to mess with things...and Mirai, Homura and Asuka aren't actually dating…I think?" Hikage shrugs.

"But they fight and bicker all the time and they are totally an old married couple!" Mirai counters.

"That…doesn't really mean they are a romantic couple, Mirai-san…" Yomi quips.

Haruka turns to her team and puts a finger to her mouth with a wink. The members go silent as the mad scientist casually walks over to Homura, who is waking up.

"Rise and shine," she coos. "Time to get you dressed for your wedding~"

The tanned girl rubs her head. "Wh-why...am I getting married...to Murakumo, though? It makes no sense."

"No reason. Now come on. Time's waisting on ya~"

"But I haven't even-WAH!"

Before she can do anything, Haruka has already grabbed her by the wrist and drags her toward her room to get dressed.

Even as Haruka drags Homura to her personal dressing room, even while the mad scientist Senran disrobes her fearless leader and then, puts on her a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath with puffy cuffs for the wrists and neck, and even as Haruka drags her out of the cave and back to the city...Homura feels like she's just going on auto-pilot, letting Haruka do whatever she wants. Homura of the Crimson Squad is just dismayed, conflicted, heartbroken yet determined to fulfill her duties as a husband, or wife, to the precious shrinking violet of Gessen Academy by soon being honor-bound to her...

Homura barely registers her her own presence at a small white chapel in the city, her team sitting in one row with their friends and counterparts of Hanzo Academy, with Asuka doing her best not to bawl her eyes out as she sees her sweet friend and rival about to be bound by holy matrimony to a girl that's not her.

Meanwhile, on the row where Yozakura, Yumi, Minori and Shiki are sitting, the blonde is glaring daggers at Homura through teary eyes, sniffling and biting a hankerchief, doing her best not to sob where she sits.

"This...this is...this is for Muracchi...she'll...she'll be fine...she'll be fine without...without me...aahhh Muracchiiiii!" The poor, dismayed blonde can't believe this is happening.

Then, the iconic song "Here Comes the Bride" kicks in and all eyes turn to the chapel's threshold...and all things considered, despite all this Senran wedding madness...everyone's breath is taken away by the sheer preciousness and beauty that's slowly making her way down the aisle.

Murakumo stands between the aisles, holding a boquet and shyly walks toward Homura. Everyone is stunned by the outfit she is wearing. It's no actual wedding dress, but is wearing a bridal veil over her head. She is wearing a white corset with stockings that has garter straps attached to the corset. Plus she is wearing white elbow gloves to go with it. Her body is shaking from the people staring at her in awe. But when she comes across her friends of Gessen, her focus is all on Shiki. The blonde tries her best to smile and give a thumbs up, despite having to cry again. Murakumo mouths "I'm sorry." Then, moves on towards Homura.

The two join hands as soon as Haruka takes the flowers and sets them aside. Haruka chuckles at the cute, nervous expression on Murakumo.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to be so nervous," she whispers as she puts a hand on the shy girl's shoulder.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but...th-th-this is...m-m-my first...w-w-wedding..." Murakumo stutters. "I...I never really...wanted..th-th-this...in the f-f-first place..."

"Ahem! My dearies, comrades, friends, family! We're gathered here today, out of what may seem as total randomness but is actually the work of fate, to celebrate this wedding, this absolutely legit little wedding for Homura-chan of the Crimson Squad and Murakumo-chan of Gessen Academy. If anyone objects to this beautiful, cute Senran union..." Haruka's eyes immediately dart over to Asuka and Shiki, who are just itching to stand and say their piece...and then, she shuts the book in her hand, which is supposed to be the Bible but it's clearly a completely blank book.

"They...cannot say anything~!" Asuka and Shiki facefault, clouds of gloom seemingly forming above their heads.

"...H-Homura...san...how legitimate _is_ this...?" Murakumo whispers to her spouse-to-be.

"..." Homura sighs softly and rubs the bridge of her nose. "I...honestly don't know..."

"Now, the brides may exchange vows~!" Haruka coos and she takes a step back, letting Homura and Murakumo have the spotlight.

They gulp and gently seize each other's hands.

Homura takes a deep breath and exhales, telling herself over and over in her mind to get this over with. "U-um...Murakumo. On this Big Day, I, um, you are the most precious friend. You may be shy and timid, always have to hide your face all the time, but...you're kind hearted and...determined. I will stay by your side for as long as I live...this I vow."

There is a slight blush on Murakumo's cheeks, happy to hear those words, but also a bit nervous about it at the same time. She swallows hard and tries her best to face the tanned girl.

"H-H-Homura...you're...a very brave Shinobi..." she stutters. "Always the great leader of your Crimson Squad and always willing to move forward...n-n-no matter how difficult the situation may be. I-I-I-I hope this leader ship, um...continues for the r-r-r-rest of our...l-l-lives. Th-th-this I v-vow..." Murakumo shuts her eyes tightly with a face the same color as Homura's Crimson form.

Asuka and Shiki clench their fists and grit their teeth. They don't know how much longer they can hold it in, but if Homura and Murakumo kiss then...

"Then I hereby pronounce you Wife and Wife~" Haruka says.

"Ngh!" Asuka and Shiki let out a small squeak.

"You may now kiss the bride~!" Haruka says.

Homura and Murakumo face each other. The shy brunette's body trembles as her mouth is quivering. But Homura cups both of her cheeks and gives a serious nod. Murakumo closes her eyes and puckers her lips, signaling the tanned girl to go ahead. Homura swallows hard, thinking, "Well...here goes nothing", leans in slowly to touch lips with Murakumo's...

"Hahaha! Just kidding~!" Haruka's voice startles the both of them. "This wedding is not real~!"

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Everybody in the chapel turns to look a laughing Haruka, who's close to almost soiling herself, she's laughing so hard, clutching her sides and stomach, on her knees on the red-carpeted floor of the chapel.

"Hahahahahaaa! Ohhhh my God! Haaaaah~!" Haruka straightens herself and wipes tears from her eyes.

"Haaaah, ohhh I was sooo bored for several days now, nothing interesting or fun was happening! So I made up all of this! Homura-chan, that marriage registration form? The stamp on it? That was strawberry jam! Ohhhh my God~!"

Murakumo and Homura remain where they stand on the altar, while everyone else starts to slowly back away from Haruka...except two Senrans, two young women scorned, a brunette and a blonde, whose auras seem to draw away all the light coming in from the chapel windows.

And it is at this moment, as Shiki and Asuka begin to slowly, menacingly approach the mad scientist Senran, slowly transforming into their Shinobi forms as well as slowly gripping and unsheathing their weapons...

"...uhhh...girls...A-Asuka-chan...S-Shiki-san...d-dearies...um...come on...aren't...you...relieved...that..." all the color drains from Haruka's face.

"...I...done goofed, didn't I?"

And while Asuka and Shiki unleash Hell on Haruka, a deeply blushing Homura and Murakumo look at each other, the tanned girl rubbing the back of her neck and the precious Gessen brunette idly scratching her cheek with a gloved finger.

"Well...huh...t-this...t-things didn't...quite work out...the way they..could have...y-yes?" Murakumo utters, and Homura can't help but feel a subtle vibe of disappointment, both for herself and Murakumo.

"Well...you...at least I...heh...we got to see you wearing that...absolutely wonderful wedding lingerie~" Homura chuckles softly and speaks surprisingly suave.

This turns Murakumo into a stuttering, blushing mess.

Homura smiles and gently cups Murakumo's chin and tilts her head to then land a soft, gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Chu~ I mean it, Murakumo-san. You're amazing." Homura coos and her wife for less than five minutes blushes deeply but can't help but smile beautifully.

"T-Thank you, Homura...H-Homura...chan...you're wonderful~!"

Murakumo and Homura share a hug and then, the tanned Senran keeps an arm wrapped securely around her "wife"'s exposed waist and the lingerie Senran wife rests her head on Homura's shoulders, looking on with smiles as Haruka gets put through Hell by Asuka and Shiki.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : Well, everyone. Here's a pairing you don't usually see. Homura x Murakumo. Listen, I haven't watched the games yet since I don't know how often they interact and it may take a while, so...don't judge.

 **Major Mikey gently pets Yuri-chan** It's Ok. This is what fanfiction is all about, after all. : 3 Besides, hey, when all other reasons fail and you just don't know what to do...blame Haruka-san! 8D ...Sorry, Haruka-san! QAQ Sorry to hurt her, but it was for the sake of teh lulz~ XD

 **Yuri-chan** : Always the michivious one, here! I just love writing about that~

 **Major Mikey** : And hey, any excuse is a great~ excuse to see Muracchi wearing nothing but exquisite wedding lingerie, amirite? ;D

So, all of that said, we hope you enjoyed and that we made you chuckle, laugh till your sides hurt, or just made you smile, folks. : 3

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes. So, please leave long and detailed reviews~ We'd really appreciate it

 **Major Mikey:** Yup. Exactly. Until then, seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	15. Pretty 15: Yumi x Miyabi II

**Pretty 15: Yumi x Miyabi**

Yumi stands in front of the mirror, twirling around at her appearance. She is wearing a blue plaid bikini that is a bit too short for her. Her large breasts feel like snapping the bra any second, yet it remains on, much to the Ice Ninja's surprise. She checks her appearance yet again and decides to strike a pose, holding out a peace sign with a wink. Just looking at herself like that makes her giggle to herself. But…it's only to stall herself for her big date with Miyabi. Apparently, Shiki set up a trip to the beach, along with reservations to a hotel they will be staying at for a few days. The soft-spoken girl sighs at the thought. She's never been this nervous in her life not since she and Miyabi started going out. She loves the tomboyish girl with all her heart, but going on a big date like this? It's completely new to her, but she is always willing to take challenges like this. She straightens herself up, grabs her bag and starts to head out, saying good-bye to her fellow teammates.

 **At the Train Station**

Maybe it's just her, but ever since she arrived at the train station to wait for her beloved Miyabi, she feels a bunch of people staring at her for some reason. She knows it's because of what she's wearing and can hear them whispering comments to each other.

"Holy cow! Look at that beautiful girl! Do you think she is single?"

"Ohhhh, I don't know, but I can't keep my eyes off of her!"

"Same here, man!"

Yumi lets out a soft sigh. These three men seriously need to find some girlfriends of their own or something. To her, she finds them a bit annoying staring at her like that.

"Whoa! Who is that guy?"

"Huh? Could you be…oh! Sorry man! I had no idea! Y-you can go on ahead!"

"Please don't hurt us! We weren't doing any harm!"

Yumi gasps and turns toward the figure standing before her. Her beloved Miyabi. Sure she is dressed in a plain white T-shirt and pants, but she can recognize her anywhere. She smiles and happily runs to her girlfriend.

"Miyabi-san!" she exclaims. "You came!"

"Heh, of course I did," the white haired girl chuckles as she hugs her. "Was I keeping you waiting long?"

Yumi blushes as she shakes her head. "N-no…I just got here a few minutes ago."

"That's good. And both of us made it just in time."

Both of the girls look up to see the train arriving at the station and people exiting and entering here and there. Miyabi holds her girlfriend's hand and grips it gently.

"You ready to go, Yumi?" she asks.

"Hai…" Yumi nods.

The two girls enter the train and pick a good seat and before long, the train starts moving.

 **At the Beach**

Yumi and Miyabi walk along the beach, looking around. It has a bunch of people like always, with adults chatting and children building sand castles. Yumi smiles as she stops and smells the fresh air, closing her eyes.

"This is nice~" she says as she turns to her girlfriend. "I'm glad Shiki-san recommended this for us."

Miyabi chuckles. "Is that so?"

"Yep! I really ought to thank her when we return." She twirls around once to look at the view of the ocean and then back at her girlfriend. "Well then…shall we get changed?"

Miyabi gasps and blushes a little. "Ch-change? As in…right now?"

Yumi cocks her head to the side. "Eh? Is something wrong, Miyabi-san?"

"N-no, it's nothing! L-let's just go!"

Thus, a blushing Miyabi leads the way to the dressing rooms at the edge of the sand, a confused Yumi giggling softly and gently squeezing her beloved fellow team leader's hand along the way.

Together, they enter the dressing room and Miyabi tries to play it cool, idly rubbing her forearm.

"So...heh...um...go ahead, Yumi. You change first. Let me see~ you." Miyabi gives her dearest a gentle hug and her words have the Ice Ninja blushing hotly.

"You show me yours..." Miyabi coos in her ear. "I show you mine~ Ok?"

The two pull away and Yumi gives a soft "Yes!" and a firm nod, eager to see what her beloved has below her t-shirt and slacks.

Thus, Yumi starts disrobing, shimmying out of the lovely, snow-white, opaque sundress she put on for this trip.

"...w-whoa...oh damn..." Miyabi utters, her eyes wide and a dashing smile on her face as she looks at Yumi cupping her hands over her lap and stands before the snow-haired team leader.

"Heh...so...how...do I look, Miyabi-san~?" Yumi questions, somewhat unconsciously pressing her forearms against the side of her breasts as she cups her hands together, so her big and beautiful chest gets slightly puffed out with the motion, and Miyabi questions whether or not she just saw Yumi give her hips a little wiggle, making the side strings of her bikini bottom jiggle.

"You...you look great! You look beautiful, Yumi-chan!" Miyabi almost makes her dearest swoon where she stands, her natural suave charm affecting Yumi in the best way possible.

"Now, then, Miyabi-san...let me see you now~?" Yumi requests with a sweet, encouraging smile.

Miyabi gulps but she gives a firm nod.

Thus, she first sheds her slacks and then, in one fluid, almost practiced motion, she removes her t-shirt.

"...s-so...how do I-Y-Yumi-chan?! Are you Ok?! Your nose, it's dripping with blood!"

Yumi can't resist looking at what Miyabi is wearing right now. She is wearing a white cross-tension sling bikini that almost shows her womanhood, but thankfully, it's covered by a tiny piece of cloth. Yumi covers her nose and turns away. Miyabi sighs heavily.

"Damn, I shouldn't have asked Ryona for advice...that girl..." the white haired girl mutters.

"W-wait...Ryona-san?"

"Yeah...she was the one who picked it out," Miyabi explains. "That's why I was so...embarrassed about changing..."

Yumi walks over and hugs the white haired girl. "I think you look wonderful in that. Makes you look...sexy."

Miyabi blushes at this, but smiles and pets her girlfriend. "Thank you, Yumi." She leans in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Now...let's get this date started, okay?" She takes Miyabi's hand and gently tugs her while running ahead.

"Hey, slow down now~"

Yumi and Miyabi exit the dressing rooms, grab their stuff and find a to put their materials. They find it just near the ocean. They set down the umbrella, lounge chairs and towels. Yumi giggles and beckons Miyabi to follow her. The white haired girl nods and follows her girlfriend toward the water. Yumi catches Miyabi off guard by splashing her.

"Hey! What was that~?" Miyabi couldn't help but laugh.

"Weren't expecting that, huh~?" Yumi teases.

"Oh, it's on now~!" Miyabi takes the challenge and splashes her too.

As the two laugh and splash each other for fun, three girls just about 10 feet away from them take notice. A shy bluenette sees Yumi run into Miyabi's arms and the white haired girl kiss her.

The poor dear of tresses as blue as the sea itself covers her face and yet leaves gaps in-between her fingers to look on at the sheer loveliness happening just a few feet away.

"S-Shameless...u-utterly sh-shameless...!" The bluenette utters and then, her attention gets taken away from Miyabi and Yumi and brought back to the two young women she adores more than anyone and anything on this earth; two beautiful bikini-clad girls sandwiching her one-piece swimsuit-clad body between them.

"Mou, Umi-chan, what have we told you~?" The ginger in front of her coos.

"Don't look at other bikini girls~!" The ash-brunette behind her coos like a dove.

"...also, wow, those girls have ginormous boobs! Imagine if Nozomi-chan-?"

"H-Honoka! That's _so_ wrong on _so_ many levels!"

"Haaaah~!" Sometime later, Yumi plops down on her back on her and Miyabi's beach towel, resting a forearm over her forehead, an arm over her perfect tummy.

"Hah, all tapped out, Yumi-chan~?" Miyabi coos as she sits down next to Yumi and gently threads her fingers through her soft, silky, short grey locks.

"Please, don't tease, Miyabi-san...I've just had a little too much fun today...haaah..." Yumi explains, sighing with a small degree of exhaustion after a day of frolicking in the waves with her beloved, with plenty of groped skin and some dangerous instances of a nipple slip here and there.

"Mmm...~ You're so cute, Yumi-chan." Miyabi can't help herself as she leans down to gently pull Yumi's forearm away from her forehead and then, give her a soft kiss on the forehead and then, one on the lips.

"Mmm...hmm...chu~ C'mere, Yumi-chan. Let's get indoors. It's starting to get chilly here." And thus, with an adorable little squeek from the often stoic and cool Ice Ninja, Miyabi literally picks Yumi up in her arms like a Senran princess and then, she sets off to the near hotel and suite Yumi's comrade Shiki booked for them.

"GUH!" Comes a flood of blood washing in the sand, coming from a hyper honey blonde, who just collapsed, but has a smile on her face, moaning. Two other girls shake their head in desmay as the other three girls witness this.

"Is, ummmmm...Hanayo-chan gonna be-" The ginger is about to finish when the red head speaks up.

"She'll be fine..." the red head replies.

 **Later**

Yumi and Miyabi can't belive their eyes. What Shiki had booked them isn't what they quite expected. A Lover's Suite. A room often for couples young and old, same gender or not. No wonder the blonde was able to pay for all this.

More so, there were rumors that two twin girls rented this place some time ago, paid by a silver haired rich girl. Shiki heard about this, contacted her and they successfully made reservations for Yumi and Miyabi.

Yumi takes a few steps forward, mostly eyeing the large heart shaped bed with curtains, a large window and a large bathroom with a few hoses in one room. She definitely needs to thank her when she returns.

"Something that satisfies you, Yumi-chan?" Miyabi asks.

"It's...I dunno what to say..." Yumi replies. "I am at a loss for words right now."

Miyabi chuckles. "I don't blame you one bit."

Yumi twirls around some more when she begins to feel a bit dizzy. She clutches her head and stops for a moment. Miyabi takes notice and immediately catches her when she's about to collapse.

"Yumi, are you alright!?" She cries out in alarm.

"Mmmm...hhaaaahhh..." Is all that Yumi could get out.

Miyabi gently sets her down on the bed.

"Sorry...Miyabi-san. Like I said...so much fun today~" Yumi coos softly, making Miyabi chuckle and then, moves to lie down next to her beloved fellow team leader, gently turning her blushing face towards her.

"I had so much fun today, and I couldn't be happier that it was just~ the two of us, Yumi-chan." Miyabi purrs and she joins her smiling lips with Yumi's with a nice, soft, gentle kiss.

The two stunning bikini Senrans in love coo, moan softly, sigh into their smooch as it grows deeper, more passionate. Yumi and Miyabi wrap their arms around one another, their gorgeous, curvaceous bodies molding beautifully; slings slipping and one size-too-small bikini top cups beginning to burst from the mounds they try and fail to contain as the two young women press themselves flush up against each other.

"Mmm...chu...aaahh...hah...ohh Yumi-chan...Oh God, you're so beautiful, it hurts...and it hurts sooo~ good..."

"Haaaah, Miyabi-saaan...mmm, chu~" Yumi swoons in Miyabi's embrace and dives back in for another deep kiss.

Yumi's fingers are buried in Miyabi's hair while the other arm is wrapped around her, pulling her so close that their large breasts squish together. They are just lost in their own world of bliss. The bed creaks as Miyabi crawls on top of her with Yumi panting a little and sweat appears on her forehead. Yumi manages to raise her hand to caress Miyabi's cheek, give and gentle smile and nod. This signals Miyabi to dive into another kiss.

Both are in each other's arms, making this the best night of their lives...making love.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey gently pets a hype Yuri-chan** Please, do excuse Yuri-chan here. She got carried away. She went all Marvel Cinematic Universe there all of a sudden. That's tooootally not~ a shameless reference and/or continuity with our co-op "Candy Boy" story, is it? Hmmmmm?

 **Yuri-chan:** I know, I know. Hehe! **Gently bonks herself on the head with a nervous smile.** I just can't help myself really.

 **Major Mikey chuckles** Well, Yuri-chan can get pretty hype, aaaaalmost as hype as Hanayo "Kayo-chin" Koizumi, Ms Yuri Fangirl herself~ LOL A chapter cannot go by where she doesn't show up to lose a gallon of blood through the nose~ Girl has a really powerful set of Yuri Goggles. 8D

 **Yuri-chan:** When yuri romance is near, Hanayo is here to witness it~!

 **Major Mikey:** Exactly, Hoo-rrah~!

Heh, anyway, the story that's referenced is "Closeness Together With You" over in the "Candy Boy" section. And for those that haven't seen that beautiful anime or read the manga, don't worry.

The title "Candy Boy" is incredibly! misleading. Oh yeah.

So, if you know "Candy Boy", do us a favor and go read that story after you're done here, 'k~? ;3

 **Yuri-chan:** Yesh! And please give long and detailed reviews~

 **Major Mikey:** And as for Miyabi and Yumi here, the Bikini Senrans...well, they are soooo~ Pretty together. Ideal for a comeback for them to this collection. ;3

Seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~


	16. Pretty 16: Leo x Yuyaki II

**Pretty 16: Leo x Yuyaki II**

Yuyaki watches from a corner of a building, noticing someone very familiar walking elegantly on the sidewalk, wearing a white sundress and a white hat. It's Leo, her girlfriend. She watches as other people catch a glimpse of the rich blonde and they soon gather around her, shooting her lots of compliments and such. She gapes in awe at how popular Leo is.

"Leo-san…." She says to herself.

Lately, she hasn't hung out with the rich blonde for quite a while. The only times she has seen her has been when she is talking with people on the streets. Though they are already going out, Yuyaki is too shy to be seen out in public together. Leo is such a beautiful young woman and Yuyaki is a very shy and timid girl. She was afraid of what others might think when they are seen together.

Yuyaki continues to watch as Leo chats with people, having a good time. Then, as if an unexpected thing happened, Leo turns to where Yuyaki is and smiles her beautiful smile. The tanned girl squeaks and quickly hides. She puts a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly. How did Leo know she was hiding here? She needs to get out of here before-

"Yuyaki-san?" Leo's deep womanly, voice startles the poor girl.

"Ah! L-Leo-san!" Yuyaki frantically looks around. "U-Um….why aren't you with….those people?"

"I'd rather talk to you."

Yuyaki blushes as she stares into Leo's beautiful violet eyes. "Y-you want…to talk to me?"

Leo giggles and playfully pinches her cheek. "You're so cute~"

"H-hey, stop it…" Yuyaki pulls away, whining from being pinched, though it wasn't a hard one. "So, ummmm…what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to invite you to my annual ball tomorrow night," Leo replies.

"Eh? You have…a ball at your mansion?" Honestly, Yuyaki is quite surprised.

"Yes. So please. Come to my ball. It would really be nice if you were there, Yuyaki-san." The rich blonde caresses her cheek and her beautiful smile still remains on her face.

The tanned girl blushes heavily and puts her hand on Leo's with a loving smile. How can anyone resist such a beautiful smile like Leo's? "Okay, Leo-san. I'll go."

"Thank you." With that, Leo plants a kiss on the forehead, pulls away and turns to leave. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"S-sure…" Yuyaki waves as the rich blonde walks away with her long tresses swaying at every movement.

The tanned girl would love to go to a ball since she has never been to one. She imagines herself and Leo dancing at the center, just the two of them swaying this way and that with the slow music playing. Yuyaki puts a hand on her blushing face as she swoons at this and shakes her body back and forth a little. The thought of it makes her so excited that-

"Ah! Oh, no!" she panics, putting both hands on her head. "I don't have a nice dress to wear! Ohhhh, and I don't know if I have enough money to buy one either! Uuuuuu….this is very troublesome….."

"Oh~?" a voice says from her right, startling the tanned girl again. "Like, you say you need a dress?"

Yuyaki turns to a blonde girl with red eyes. "Ah….wh-who are you?"

"I'm Shiki," the blonde says. "And I heard you have trouble finding a dress?"

"U-umm…yes…" Yuyaki shyly looks down at the ground. "Actually…I'm going to a ball tomorrow night, so, ummm…if you could help me…that would be…nice."

Shiki nods and winks. "Of course I will help you…um…."

"Ah, my name's Yuyaki!"

"Follow me, Yuyaki~!" Shiki says as turns around. "I know a perfect place where they sell beautiful dresses~!"

"Th-thank you so much…Shiki-san!" the tanned girl says softly.

 **Leo's Mansion**

The night has come. Men and women of the upper echelons of the city arrive at Leo's mansion with her maids greeting the guests while Leo herself is getting dressed.

Her friend Ginrei is there with her, wearing a tuxedo. Her eyes are sparkling with delight, imagining herself and Leo dancing together. And Leo, who is wearing a lovely light blue gown with no straps and exposing the upper half of her cleavage, white elbow gloves and a black choker around her neck, listens to Ginrei's ramblings. She lets out a soft sigh, wishing she could see Yuyaki sooner.

Ginrei is obsessing too much about Leo that the rich blonde can't think straight.

"Leo-chan, Leo-chan!" Ginrei says excitedly, beckoning her to follow her. "Come on, come on! Everyone's waiting~!"

Leo nods with a smile and follows her friend out from their dressing room and out towards two large doors. Ginrei opens both of them for Leo, allowing her friend to walk through. She meets everyone while stepping down the stairs and waves. The people see her and stare in awe at how beautiful Leo is wearing that dress. Leo takes one step down the stairs at a time, smiling and waving at the people who greet her. Many are incredibly eager to be graced by the chance of a dance with her while others are whispering compliments left and right.

Though Leo enjoys the company, she still wishes she could see Yuyaki.

Then, a young man steps toward her, giving a polite bow as he offers his hand. Leo smiles and accepts the offer. The two start dancing to the slow music as the lights go dim and one shining bright light turns on, pointing at them. Leo is as calm as usual, dancing with the man. He whispers her praises and Leo simply dazzles him with her smile. Clearly, he has no idea the gorgeous blonde is already taken, and Leo herself feels a little guilty, knowing that all his flattery will get him nowhere.

She's simply using this time to wait for her beloved Yuyaki.

Eventually, after what seems like a hundred dances with corporate CEO's, private school principals, an heir and heiress or two (she danced with men and women alike), even an American military man as well as a sweet young man named after a flower, the lights dim and a spotlight shines down at the entrance to the ball room.

Standing under the spotlight…Leo's beautiful violet eyes widen and a big smile curls her lips.

"…Yuyaki-san!" She breathes.

And indeed, standing under the bright spotlight is none other than Yuyaki, the snow-haired, tanned, shy beauty, wearing a lovely black dress that fans out at the skirt, a black choker around her slender neck, a cute little silver tiara on the top of her head, glossy black high heels and cute little frilly ribbons around her upper forearms.

The blonde tries not to run towards her sweetheart. Instead she just confidently strides over to her, the super-long haired blonde being the first to reach out and gently seize Yuyaki's hand in hers, quickly intertwining their fingers. The wealthy Senran pulls the shy and precious Senran close and rests their foreheads together, their dress-clad chests mashing together beautifully.

"Yuyaki-san…welcome. Please, let us dance the night away, Ok~?"

Yuyaki immediately swoons and breathes a stuttered "Y-Yes…l-let's!"

Yuyaki is completely aware of the whispers and looks of awe from the other guests, but this time, she can put up with it. She doesn't mind the attention. Under that spotlight, she and Leo are all that exist, all that matters.

Thus, a gentle serenade begins to play, thanks to the live band on stage, and the spotlight follows Leo and Yuyaki's every step, sweep and dip, with the blonde being the one to do that and smile in Yuyaki's tomato-red face as the girl's incredibly long snow-white ponytail brushes against the polished wood floor.

Time flies by and eventually, Leo and Yuyaki's bodies become tired from all their flawless ball room dancing. Yuyaki is the first to ask for a break, plus…

"…Leo-san, please, get me out of here. I'm tired and…and…there's…s-so many people here…all..a-all looking at…us…" She whines adorably, since exhaustion has given way to self-consciousness.

Leo gives a deep chuckle and a gentle smile, squeezing Yuyaki's waist and hand.

"Of course. I too could use a break from this crowd. Come with me~"

A quick relocation (and several swooning people and whispers of disappointment that "Leo-sama, please come back...!") later sees the blonde and her snow-haired beloved standing on a balcony in the upper floors of the mansion, glasses of punch resting on the smooth marble railing of the balcony.

Thanks to Leo's estate being further away from the city, the artificial lights are pretty much minimal, so that tonight's starry sky is perfectly visible, twinkling stars on black velvet, a view that Leo and Yuyaki are happy to enjoy, together.

Leo's gloved hand slides onto Yuyaki's and the blonde intertwines their fingers on the railing.

The blonde playfully nudges Yuyaki on the side with her hip.

"So, you kept me waiting, huh? What gives~?"

Yuyaki blushes and looks away.

"I...I'm sorry, I just...I was...kind of...short on pretty clothes to wear for this...this night, but, but! I met this really pretty girl, she was very nice, Shiki-san. She took me shopping and...well...it took a long time, but she eventually insisted I wear this dress she found, right as the last store in the mall was closing for the day..." The tanned girl explains her reasons for being tardy to the dance.

The blonde currently next to her blinks twice and then, she elegantly covers a chuckle with her free hand.

"Ahhh, yes, yes. Shiki-san. She's...an interesting person. She's...heh...not without her quirks, but if you're in need of fashion advice and such, she is, indeed, definitely the person to go to." Leo comments and she disengages her hand from Yuyaki's to wrap that arm around her waist, pressing the tanned Senran flush up against her side, with Yuyaki giving a cute little squeal.

"L-Leo-san...I...I'm sorry I arrived so late, but...but...but dancing with you...was absolutely...w-wonderful," she says softly, oh so softly as she rests her head on Leo's shoulder.

"It's alright. You made that dance count. You're quite nimble-footed, Yuyaki-san. I'm glad you didn't step on my toes. Do you perhaps practice your ball room dancing when you're by yourself~?" Leo can't help herself.

"E-Eh?!" Yuyaki removes her head from Leo's shoulder and looks at her with an adorably surprised look on her blushing face. "L-Leo-san! N-No! No way, I...I don't do that...I'm just...just...mouuu...!" She hides her tomato-red face in her hands.

Leo gives a deep chuckle as she shifts and faces Yuyaki, gently cradling her chin between her gloved fingers. Yuyaki gulps when Leo kisses the back of her fingers at the knuckle.

"Hm~? You're...just...what, Yuyaki-san?" Leo purrs and her beautiful, confident and loving eyes gaze at her Senran girlfriend with adoration, her gaze meeting Yuyaki's after the girl uncovers her face, encouraging her to calm down, relax, and come clean.

"...I...when I'm with you...your presence, your...your embrace...it...makes me...feel safe, secure...and gives me...confidence and...just...makes he so happy...Leo-san..." Yuyaki whispers and Leo's smile warms her heart and almost makes her swoon where she stands.

Then, Leo's smile comes closer as she leans in, and Yuyaki closes her eyes as she closes the distance, meeting Leo half-way in a sweet, gentle kiss that has the tanned girl moaning oh-so-softly when Leo deepens the kiss by sliding her tongue into her beloved's mouth.

After a short, blissful eternity, Leo and Yuyaki pull back to breathe the same air, their gorgeous, curvaceous, dress-clad bodies pressed flush together, relishing in the intimacy of the moment.

Leo presses their foreheads together and gives Yuyaki a gentle, chaste kiss.

"Thank you so much for coming, Yuyaki-san. A dance with you...that's all I wanted. Thank you. I love you~"

"Leo-san...thank you...for having me...I love you too~"

The two stunningly beautiful Senrans then share another, deep kiss under the starry sky.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey:** Welp...I got on Skype yesterday and I saw 60% of this chapter all written out by Yuri-chan. Mou, way to put me on the spot, Li'l Lily, you~! Still, again, 60% of the credit goes to Yuri-chan. :3

 **Yuri-chan** : Thanks! I just can't help it. Yuyaki is just so adorable, I had to write about them again~

 **Major Mikey:** Well, I don't blame you one bit. You're damn right Yuyaki is adorable and Leo-sama is soooo~ beautiful, and together, they just match beautifully. *O* Plus, they are now in the actual SK games, unlike my darling rosita española Ageha. (Pouts)

Ageha-chan in the next game or we riot! :P

A-Anyway~

This was lovely to write. So, thanks for the opportunity, Yuri-chan~ X3

 **Yuri-chan** : You're very welcome~! This is a really wonderful finish, I have to say

 **Major Mikey:** Awww, thank you~ But really, it's all thanks to the layout you set up to begin with. :3 So, as always folks: beautiful, beautiful~ reviews, 'k? ;3

Seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~


	17. Pretty 17: Yoshimitsu x Ageha

**Pretty 17: Yoshimitsu x Ageha**

Spanish music plays and the crowd is watching in awe at a beautiful tanned girl dancing gracefully and elegantly in her pink short yutaka with flowers printed on it. She is due to perform tonight to earn some money for her mother since they are low on food right now. The Rose ninja danced to the music and everyone in the crowd have big smiles on their faces, admiring the Spanish beauty. While Ageha busies herself twirling and dancing, her eyes look back and forth to search for her beloved Leo. But...where is she? She's supposed to come right?

However, just in the middle row, Ageha sees a darker shade of blonde, not platinum blonde like Leo's. She keeps on dancing and looks back again. This time, she can see the person rising up and waving at her happily. It's her best friend, Yoshimitsu.

The abscence of the wealthy blonde saddens Ageha greatly. However, the second her eyes connect with those bright, sky-blue eyes and that dazzling smile on her best friend's face, Ageha feels a burst of energy flood her body and she picks up the pace of her spins and bends, tapping her foot rapidly and playing her castanets faster as the song she dances to begins to approach its climax.

Leo may not be there, but that's alright. Her darling Yoshi's presence and gaze on her is all she needs.

When the song ends and Ageha's feet stop tapping the wooden stage and as she strikes the final pose, the crowd erupts into tremendous applause and cheers, with many passion-red roses landing at her flats-clad feet.

Ageha wipes some sweat off her brow and pants in slight exhaustion, smiling beautifully, a smile matched only by her sweet best friend's.

Yoshimitsu claps and cheers louder than everyone, even jumping a bit, she's so hype.

"That's my best friend, everybody~!" The All-American cheers and makes Ageha roll her eyes with mild dismay, but the tanned Senran can't stop smiling even if she wanted to.

A few moments later sees Ageha jumping into Yoshimitsu's arms after the crowd has left to enjoy the ensuing festival, with the blonde giggling as she spins her best friend around in her arms.

"Haaah, Yoshi~! Thank you so much for coming to see me! Oh I was so relieved!" Ageha sighs with happiness, squeezing Yoshimitsu in her arms gently, pulling back to hold her fellow Senran at arms' length, her amber eyes gazing up and down.

 _"Ohhhh te ves divina~!/_ you look divine~!" Ageha coos, nodding with approval at the beautiful kimono Yoshimitsu is wearing.

"Awwww thanks, Ageha. Heh, I'm not all that used to wearing these...it took like, I dunno, almost an hour to get this thing on right~!" Yoshimitsu gives an awkward giggle and sweatdrops as she scratches her cheek.

Even if she took a while to put it on, the blonde looks gorgeous in her royal-purple kimono with a floral pattern of light and dark-pink prints, along with a huge, dark-pink bow on the sash that holds the kimono together.

"Well, despite that, you look absolutely magnificent~!" Ageha compliments.

"Awww, thank you, Ageha!" Yoshimitsu says.

"So why hasn't Leo-san come tonight?"

"Well...I think she had something urgent. So she told me she couldn't make it."

Ageha frowns. "She could've at least called me, you know?"

"Yes, she could have. But...no matter!" Yoshimitsu takes Ageha's hand and pumps a fist. "Right now, we have a festival to enjoy! _Let's go!"_ She speaks the last part in English and drags the Spaniard toward where the booths are.

Yoshimitsu immediately goes to the fish as her first activity. Ageha just watches from behind as Yoshimitsu grabs a little net and easily catches one. She shows a gold fish to her best friend with a huge smile on her face.

"Look, look! I am gonna name her "Goldie"~" she says as she looks at the fish.

Ageha giggles and leads her best friend to the next booth which is darts.

Ageha is against a girl with long blue hair who is with two other cute girls in yutakas. Ageha aims and throws the dart, hitting the bullseye with ease.

The bluenette next to her doesn't give off any emotion. She gives no indication that she's surprised, amazed, or intimidated by Ageha's aim.

Instead, she breathes softly, and in her hand suddenly a second, and then third dart appear thanks to the girl doing a flick of her wrist.

Ageha and Yoshimitsu's eyes widen and they gasp when the cool bluenette beauty makes her throw and all three of the darts become firmly lodged, all together and angled, in her darts board's bullseye.

"...w-whoa... _genial/_ cool...!" Ageha utters in awe.

Then, the cool beauty image of the blue-haired girl gets shattered when her two companions cheer a loud "You're incredible, Umi-chan~!" and then wrap their arms around the now madly-blushing girl, reduced to a stuttering "S-SHAMELESS! Honoka, Kotori, you're s-so sh-shameless!" mess.

"...Ok...I'm...kinda dissilusioned here..." Yoshimitsu scratches her cheek and Ageha gives an awkward little chuckle, before thanking the booth's attendant as he gives her a stuffed, smiling baby seal, which the dark-greenette huggles...and then, she dazzles Yoshimitsu with her smile as she passes her the seal plushie.

"E-Eh? A-Ageha...w-wha...?" Yoshimitsu becomes slightly demure, a touch shy, gingerly taking the adorable little plushie from her best friend's hand, embracing it against her chest.

"For coming to see me~" Ageha coos. Then, out of thin air, she produces a stem-less rose, which she gently places in Yoshimitsu's hair, gently caressing her cheek after the rose is firmly in place.

"A-Agehaaa...I'm...oh my goodness..." Yoshimitsu does her best to cover her blushing face with her hand, making Ageha giggle beautifully.

"Glad you like my gift, Yoshi~" she coos. "Now then, where shall we go next?"

Yoshimitsu rubs her chin as she looks around. There is another booth with water guns and balloons. There is also a food stand.

"Let's play another game and then eat," the blonde says. "I've been kinda starving since I got here."

"Alright, let's go."

The two walk towards the water gun booth and Yoshimitsu takes the water gun. Two other girls, who have heterochromatic eyes come on both sides of Yoshimitsu, a brunette on the right and blonde on the left. They aim the water guns as the attendant gives them the signal and open fire. Yoshimitsu is quick to start and the balloon starts to inflate. The brunette and blonde's balloons inflate seconds after.

"You're going down, blondie!" The brunette says to Yoshimitsu.

"We'll see~" the American blonde says as she closes one eye, her finger still on the trigger.

Sure enough, Yoshimitsu's balloon pops first.

"A winner!" The attendant shouts. He hands Yoshimitsu a cow plushie.

The blonde giggles and hands the cow to Ageha. "Here, you can keep it. As a return gift~"

Ageha cuddles it in her arms with a smile. "Awww, thank you, Yoshi~! You're so thoughtful!"

The blonde nods and then turns to the stand. "Now...let's get some food~!"

While Yoshimitsu gets busy gobbling down some takoyaki, Ageha giggles every now and then, looking at her beautiful blonde Cheerleader Senran while idly enjoying two chocolate-coated bananas on a stick.

She happily eats one in just a few gulps, and then, her amber gaze connects with Yoshimitsu's blue eyes and the Spaniard smiles a beautiful smile with a bit of an alluring look in her beautiful eyes.

Yoshi almost chokes on the last takoyaki she was munching on.

"A...Ageha...chan? Uh...what's up? You're...looking at me...kind of funny..." The bombastic blonde becomes a shrinking violet again, and then she gasps when Ageha takes her by the hand and pulls her best friend away from the crowd, off the beaten path, and onto the back of a well.

"Yoshi...thank you so much for coming to see me...when Leo-san couldn't. It means a lot to me, y'know...?" Ageha whispers almost in Yoshimitsu's face and then, the blonde Senran almost chokes on her own spit when she sees the dark-greenette before her slowly lower herself to her knees, supporting her back on the stone of the well behind her. Yoshi too kneels before Ageha and then, she gulps when the Spaniard gets a seductive look on her face; twinkle in her eye and alluring smile on her lips.

"Ageha-chan...why...why would I not come to see you? If...if Leo-sama didn't come...it's her loss. _I_ got to see you dance, _I_ came to you today..." Yoshimitsu coos, reaching a hand out to tenderly cup Ageha's face.

Then, the Spaniard's smile widens and she takes her still-intact chocolate-coated banana and she slowly, almost sensually starts to eat it, biting softly and showing a hint of tongue as she licks the chocolate off of the fruit.

"You're so cute~" The blonde says with a hot blush on her cheeks. "C'mon, food is for eating, not seducing people~!" Yoshimitsu chides her best friend. "Besides, you don't want to get chocolate on your yukata now, do you~?" This makes Ageha pout.

The two finish their food and then turn to notice the crowd starting to move away from the booths.

"Huh. Looks like the fireworks are about to start," Ageha says. "Say, Yoshi, why don't we...what are you doing?" She notices the blonde rubbing her chin thougtfully.

"I want to go someplace private," she replies. "Come, Ageha-chan. I know where to go."

She takes her best friend's hand and takes her far from the crowd and towards a small hill where no one is present. Ageha looks around in awe.

"Wow! It's really quiet up here," she says.

Yoshimitsu winks at her. "Exactly! And look! We're just in time~"

Both of them look up as the fireworks start. Bright sparks flash before their eyes, showing different colors and the loud explosions are heard. Both of them smile as they watch the fireworks. All of a sudden, Yoshimitsu taks hold of Ageha's hand, surprising the Spaniard.

Yoshimitsu knows Ageha and Leo are together, but she can't help but get this sudden urge. The longing urge to have something she couldn't have. A kiss from Ageha herself. She knows it's selfish of her to do this, but she can't help herself. Leo wouldn't mind, right? She gazes into Ageha's beautiful eyes, steps closer to wrap one arm around her waist.

"Ageha-chan...I'm sorry...but...can you...k-kiss me?" She says softly, her face in bright shade of pink.

"Y-Yoshi...why...?"

Yoshimitsu looks away from Ageha's confused gaze, idly playing with the sleeves of her beautiful kimono.

Yet the blonde, as bashful as she may be now, doesn't let go of her hold on Ageha's tiny waist. If anything, Yoshimitsu pulls her closer.

"Ageha-chan...Ageha...I'm...I'm sorry, but...I..." Yoshimitsu then feels a burst of courage and she gently yet firmly urges Ageha to get on her knees and then, the All-American gently pushes her down onto the grassy floor, and Ageha herself, albeit confused as could be, lets Yoshimitsu lay her down as well as straddle her thighs.

Yoshimitsu looks close to tears.

"Ageha...I know this is wrong...but...I need a taste... just a taste of what I know belongs to Leo-sama...you two are so beautiful together, and you're so beautiful it hurts, Ageha...please...Ageha..." Yoshimitsu lowers herself, one hand becoming intertwined with the Spaniard's and the other delicately cupping her chin.

"...Yoshi..." Ageha blinks, blushes hotly. Then...she smiles a smile filled with tenderness, understanding in her gaze.

"Ok." Ageha coos and then she cups the back of Yoshimitsu's head to bring their heads closer and their lips into a sweet, gentle, chaste kiss.

The two kimono Senrans feel warmth flood their bodies and their legs start to become intertwined as Yoshimitsu presses herself flush up against Ageha, their considerable chest sizes doing nothing to stop their bodies' approach, given their softness that allows their breasts to mold together, as Yoshimitsu breathes "More..." and dives back in for another, deeper kiss that has the two moaning oh so softly upon feeling each other's tongues touch and caress one another half-way in their mouths.

They pant for air, breathing the same breaths when they pull apart, and their eyes gaze lovingly into one another, their lips brushing still as Ageha moans "...more~" and this time, the dark-greenette initiates a third kiss that makes Yoshimitsu's heart soar and warmth fill every last inch of her.

Ageha then shifts and spins them around, now with the Spaniard ontop of the American. Their huge chests almost spill out of the confines of their kimonos, the girls are panting so hard, desperate for air, and they soon start to feel the urge to let their skin breathe...

"Ageha...I love you...oh God, I love you so much..." Yoshimitsu coos. _"I love you, Ageha~!"_ She cries in English.

Ageha smiles tenderly and lies down on top of Yoshimitsu, nuzzling the crook of her neck and taking a deep whiff of her natural scent. The Spaniard wraps her arms around Yoshi's waist and holds her tightly.

"I love Leo-san...but...I will never, ever leave you behind, Yoshi. Everything will be alright. _Te amo a ti también, mi dulce Yoshi/_ I love you too, my sweet Yoshi." Ageha squeezes Yoshimitsu in her embrace, with her sweetest, most darling best friend embracing her just as tightly.

"Ok, Ageha. Thank you. Oh thank you, I love you so much..." Yoshimitsu squeezes Ageha and the two smile at each other before looking back up at the night sky as it still gets painted every color of the rainbow thanks to the fireworks.

Ageha and Yoshimitsu join hands and lips in sweet, gentle, chaste kiss.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey** : Welp...mou, Yuri-chan. Thank you. Thanks for the opportunity to help fight off this friggin' Writer's Block that has been the bane of my writing existence for a while now. Thank you~

 **Yuri-chan** : I am so sorry to hear that Mikey-kun. But regardless, you're very welcome. I kinda thought of doing something with my original New Wave pairing. Hehe~

 **Mikey chuckles as he pets Yuri-chan**

Heh, I won't deny that this was so~ much fun. Ageha and Leo-sama are always hoggin' the spotlight, huh? Gotta let Yoshi have some alone time with Ageha every now and then. : 3 They're just so precious and cute together. X3

 **Yuri-chan** : Yesh, they are! So here it is everyone! Another Pretty story inspired by the New Wave cards with Ageha and Yoshi in kimonos~

 **Major Mikey:** Gorgeous, aren't they~?

So, we hope you beautiful fellas enjoyed this li'l Pretty, and a big shout-out and thank you to Sony Ninja and Rashaan Butler, likely the two only readers that still take the time to write sweet, wonderful reviews for this thing. :3 So, thanks, you two! You two are awesome! "O"

 **Yuri-chan:** Yes! Thank you, thank you so much, Butler-san and Ninja-san! bows

 **Major Mikey** : So, all of that said, you gentlemen know what to do! ;3 Read'n review like you always do and stay wonderful~!

Seeya'll next Pretty!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~


	18. Pretty 18: The Team Leaders

**Pretty 18: The Team Leaders**

"So….why are we waiting here again?" Homura asks Miyabi with Yumi standing next to her.

"I have no idea…" the white haired girl crosses her arms. "Something's up with that girl. This better be important."

"I hope so…." Yumi says. "She's so energetic sometimes."

The three of them are waiting near the entrance of Hanzo Academy while Asuka is inside, doing whatever she is doing. Homura is wondering why that girl is in such a happy mood today. Yumi and Miyabi were wondering the same thing. Just yesterday, Homura couldn't contact the granddaughter of Hanzo for most of the day. And now, she's about to find out. The doors open, alerting the three team leaders to turn toward the cute brunette, running with 4 different colored wedding dresses.

"Asuka-san…" Yumi says. "What…are those?"

"Oh, these? Well, girls, these are neat wedding dresses! Shiki-chan just happened to pick them out and give them to me out of the blue~!"

"Huh!?" Homura, Miyabi and Yumi say in unison.

"Well, she has seen the four of us together for a while and was rambling on and on about us as a foursome," Asuka explains. "So…she asked me to give these to you for you to wear, including me."

Homura raises an eyebrow. "Asuka…girl, we are CLEARLY not dating."

Miyabi nods in agreement. "The four of us in a relationship all at once? How is it possible?"

"Oh, we CAN make it possible~!" Asuka holds up the wedding dresses. "All you have to do is follow me~!"

There is but a short moment of awkward, stunned silence.

Asuka just confirmed that she has a lot of love to give, given her enthusiasm for this preposterous proposition.

"A-Asuka-san...but...but Miyabi-san and I..." Yumi utters, blushing softly, looking bashful as she idly rubs her forearm. Miyabi scratches the back of her neck while Homura coughs into her fist.

"And...Oh Asuka, this is...Ok, before we really make heads or tails of this situation...let's just...go with Asuka here, Ok? Let's see what happens, Ok Yumi, Miyabi?" The tanned girl's encouragement for Asuka has the brunette ninja girl smiling happily, readjusting the delicate fabric in her arms. Yumi and Miyabi share a look and then, give a nod.

"Ok! Here we go, c'mon, come on! Time's a wasting~!" Asuka cheers and then, the four shinobi team leaders take off in a ninja run across rooftops, with the granddaughter of Hanzo smiling brightly and cradling against her bosom the wedding outfits that Yumi's teammate helped Asuka acquire, ever the benefector of fashion.

In no time at all, the four team leaders strut into a tiny chapel towards the outskirts of the big city, nice and away from the hustle and bustle of the metropolis. It is a serene and relaxing environment, and adding to that Asuka's warm and encouraging smile as she passes Homura, Miyabi and Yumi their respective bundles of white silk and lace with different colors in specific parts of the outfits, the three of them share a little smile.

Asuka's enthusiasm is contagious, and they give a nod to each other as they step into the chapel's dressing rooms.

For Yumi's wedding dress, it has a beautiful cerulean color to it that sparkles from the lights above her. Though, she is surprised that the dress is way shorter than an ordinary wedding dress. Still, she wonders what the others will think. She also notices a small garter belt with cerulean stockings with garter straps that attach to the garter belt, plus some elbow gloves to go with it. She puts it on within about 10 minutes and looks in the large mirror beside her. She twirls around 360 degrees, admiring her appearance. As expected, the dress is a bit too small on her, but she doesn't mind one bit. Half of her breasts are exposed, almost to the point where they can easily pop out.

She puts the finishing touch for her dress: the bridal veil. She puts it on her head, looks in the mirror once again and smiles.

"Perfect," she says softly.

She checks one last time and then heads out of the dressing room. The first person she sees is Asuka, who has the same thing as Yumi, only it's hazel-brown. Asuka is also holding a bouquet of flowers, smiling happily at the ice ninja.

"Asuka…san…" Is all Yumi could muster.

"Hmmm~?" the brunette steps closer. "You like what you see, Yumi-chan~?"

Homura comes out shortly after, wearing an emerald green short wedding dress. Asuka turns and gapes at the dress.

"That's….amazing~!" Asuka says happily. "That dress really fits you, Homura-chan~!"

"O-oh….y-you think so?" Homura is also a blushing mess, but turns away to hide it.

They hear Miyabi clearing her throat loudly to get their attention. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" the white haired girl strikes a pose, putting one hand behind her head, another on her hip and bending her left leg. "So, girls~?"

"A-Amazing~!" Asuka, Homura and Yumi blurt out in unison.

Miyabi blushes as well, but gives a small smile. Asuka twirls around happily and faces her three friends.

"You ALL look incredible~!" she says. "Ohhhhh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Now, now, Asuka," Miyabi says. "So, what's the point in wearing these again?"

"I told you," Asuka immediately links arms with Yumi, making the ice ninja blush heavily.

"Hey!" Miyabi shouts. "What are you doing with Yumi!? She's MY girlfriend!"

"So what~?" Asuka says as she nuzzles her head against Yumi's arm. "Can't I share for just one day~?"

Homura chuckles. "You get jealous WAAAAY too easily."

"Easy for you to say!" Miyabi argues. "YOU'RE so protective of Asuka that YOU get jealous easily too!"

"Wh-what was that!?" Homura backs away a few steps. "Say that again!"

Miyabi gives Homura a smug grin and the girl in white and emerald-green (same as her eyes) glares at her, but the two soonget caught up in the lyrical giggles of Asuka and the short but cute little chuckles from Yumi.

"You two are so cute, aren't they, Yumi-chan~?" Asuka hugs Yumi tightly by the waist, amused and loving hazel eyes gazing at the snow and black haired Senran brides before them. Yumi blushes beautifully but she gives a slight smile.

"Now, then, come on. Let's go to the altar~" Asuka tugs on Yumi's hand and she turns around to walk off to the main hall of the chapel, with Homura and Miyabi looking at each other and blushing, yet Homura, while looking away and pouting, reaches her hand out, offering for Miyabi to take it.

"...Homura...san..." Miyabi blushes deep and then, takes the lead, taking Homura's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze as she leads the way to the main hall and away from the dressing rooms.

The light greets the Senran brides with a gentle glow from the sun, which is just starting to set.

Through the stained glass of the chapel's windows, the saints, cherubs and angels seem to glow with the light, almost as if to welcome the four stunningly beautiful ninja girls into this sanctum.

The four ninja team leaders smile at each other and they stand at the altar, side by side, hand in hand; Yumi, Asuka, Homura and Miyabi with all their hands intertwined.

The girls feel beautiful, they feel relaxed. They almost have an ethereal glow to them because of the lighting and their beautiful wedding dresses that are a lovely mixture of elegant with a dash fo sexy.

"So..." Asuka begins. She turns to her current girlfriend, Homura, smiling brightly. "Homura-chan, I love you with all my heart like you wouldn't believe. However...Yumi-chan...~" She shifts her gaze to the ice ninja, who gulps and blushes.

"You adore Miyabi-chan, but you also...have a crush on me, don't you~?" She squeezes Yumi's hand an encouraging squeeze.

"A-Asuka-san...I...I..." The soft-spoken Senran takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "Yes. I have always admired you and everything that you stand for, Asuka-san. I wish to protect you and your radiant and inspiring smile. Asuka-san..." Yumi turns to face Asuka and she gently cradles her cheek in her free, gloved hand.

"I love you. Thank you." She leans in and her lips glide sweetly against Asuka's in a gentle, chaste kiss.

Homura and Miyabi look at the two share passionate kisses and then share glances with each other. The tanned girl smiles with a light chuckle.

"Miyabi," she says. "I have to be honest: you're pretty good as a Hebijo Elite leader. You have done what I was unable to continue to do when my friends and I went rogue. Ran away as renegades. You're not a bad leader, Miyabi."

"Oh…H-Homura…" Miyabi is at a loss for words.

The Crimson Squad leader steps closer, wraps one arm around her waist, pulling the white haired girl close and tips her chin to her level. "This is my thanks to you." She leans in and gives a passionate, sweet kiss.

Miyabi returns it, wrapping her arms around Homura's waist. Yumi and Asuka stare in awe at this wonderful sight and squeeze each other's hands firmly but gently.

After Homura and Miyabi pull away, the white haired girl is a blushing mess and slightly turns her head away. "Th-thanks for everything, too…s-sempai…"

Homura's grin grows wider at the word. "Hmmmm? What was that, Miaybi….chan~? My little kouhai~?"

"F-forget what I said!" Miyabi protests.

Homura chuckles and kisses her on the cheek. "You're so cute, you know that~?"

Now, for Asuka and Yumi, they have never seen Homura being THIS affectionate before. But it's alright. They need Miyabi to break loose from her cool personality once in a while.

After a few more kisses, the four of them return to their current girlfriends, embracing each other as they close gaps, with their breasts squished with one another and fingers intertwined.

"Homura-chan…." Asuka whispers.

"Heh, welcome back, Asuka," Homura says.

The two lean in and share a kiss, lasting a bit longer than earlier. Tongues caressing each other and a few soft moans here and there. Asuka is happy to share her kiss with the one she loves the most again after sharing a kiss with Yumi. It was fun, but it's better to kiss with the one she loves dearly.

Following Asuka and Homura's breath-takingly beautiful example, Miyabi and Yumi share a tender embrace and an even tenderer kiss with a touch of tongue and heads tilted, along with a sweet little shared moan.

After swapping a couple of more kisses with their respective significant others, Asuka and Miyabi, along with Homura and Yumi, share a look and a smile.

Asuka, a bit shyly, stands before the cool and stoic Miyabi, lips puckered and eyes closed.

"...Heh...might as well. Oh man...you're beautiful, Asuka-chan~" Miyabi coos as she cups Asuka's chin and leans in to share a new Hebijo & Hanzo Academy kiss; it is passionate and deep, and it has both of them sighing and moaning softly and blushing, though blushing not as deeply as Homura and Yumi.

"...oh wow...that's...that's beautiful..." Homura utters in awe and then, her emerald-green eyes stare into Yumi's icy blue's, with the Gessen team leader leaning in to plant her lips on Homura's for a deep, passionate smooch of their own.

"Mmm...chu...oh Homura-san...for an "evil" ninja...you're an amazing kisser~" Yumi and Homura breathe the same air, their faces are still so close after they kiss.

Asuka runs ahead, beckoning her three lovers to the back of the chapel. Once they are outside, they are greeted by a gentle light breeze of wind, and a patch of white lilies, swaying gracefully. She grabs Homura's hand and drags her with her. The tanned girl immediately grabs Miyabi's hand after that and then the white haired girl grabs Yumi's. They all laugh as they plop down on the patch, with the petals scattering after hitting the ground. They could care less about the dresses getting dirty. Right now, they are caught up in the moment of looking at the beautiful orange sky while lying on the ground. They each take each other's hand and squeeze it firmly, but gently with a smile on their faces.

"Haaaaah~!" Asuka sighs happily. "Girls…this has been the best day ever. We…the team leaders…have formed a four way relationship…"

Yumi turns to the brunette next to her. "Yes, Asuka-san. Thank you very much."

Miyabi smiles as well. "You've taught us something new. And honestly…we all love it."

Asuka blushes heavily, but smiles regardless. "Awwww, thank you, girls! This really warms my heart~!"

Thus, the four Senran brides continue to relax and lie where they are, on that bed of snow-white lilies, their curvaceous, gorgeous bodies lovingly encased in the finest, most pristine white and their respective eye colors.

They swap lazy, leisurely kisses with each other and share gentle, soft, sometimes teasing caresses, mostly on their huge chests and wonderful legs encased in their silky, colored stockings.

As the night begins to fall, the four ninja girls are still resting on that patch of lilies, with Homura spooning Miyabi and sharing kisses and giggles as they see Asuka flirt with Yumi, snuggling into the ice ninja's huge, warm cleavage.

"Ne, ne, Yumi-chan! Call me "Asuka"~! You should start to learn not to be so formal!" The brunette coos and the grey-haired Senran's beautiful eyes widen and an adorable little "E-eh?!" leaves her lips.

"A-Asuka-san! N-No! I…I can't…I can't do it, not this soon…you're precious to me, but…I…I can't get rid of my habits these easily!"

"Mou, c'mon, Yumi-chan! You can do it!"

"Yeah, go for it" Homura and Miyabi encourage their joint girlfriend. The ice bride shuts her eyes and squeezes Asuka's forearms around her waist.

"Asuka…" Yumi tries her hardest…"…-san. Ahhhhhh! I-I can't do it! It's not something I am used to, you know!"

Asuka, Homura and Miyabi burst into girlish giggles and the three girls snuggle up with Yumi, whispering sweet nothings in her ears.

Eventually, cute yawns start to slip from the girls' lips and they decide that, after such an eventful and fun day, they have earned a good rest. Tomorrow will be a brand new day, a brand new opportunity for their newfound love to flourish.

So, Asuka of Hanzo, Miyabi of Hebijo, Yumi of Gessen and Homura of the Crimson Squad fall asleep in a breath-taking, beautiful four-way cuddle pile, their peaceful, serene and blushing faces adorned with sweet, satisfied smiles.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : Well, Mikey-kun. Another Pretty story featuring the Team Leaders! How cool is that~?

 **Major Mikey** : Chuckles I think this is our most ambitious, grandest Pretty yet! Thank you for the awesome idea and opportunity, Yuri-chan~ "O"

 **Yuri-chan:** Oh, you're so welcome! I think it's neccessary for the team leaders get together here. Besides, I love the interactions between them~

 **Major Mikey:** D'awwwww~ Well, I ain't gonna argue with that logic. The more, the merrier! 8D

 **Yuri-chan:** : So, everyone! Hope you all like this story and leave long and detailed reviews~

 **Major Mikey:** Yup. We want you to tell us how much you enjoyed this fine piece, again, the most ambitious Pretty Yuri-chan and I have ever written. :3

Seeya next Pretty, everyone~! "O"

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~


	19. Pretty 19: Ryobi x Ryoki x Ryona II

**Pretty 19: Ryobi x Ryoki x Ryona II**

Ryoki walks around town, trying to find a perfect dress for herself as she window shops. Why? Because lately, she's seen her little sister Ryona twirling around like a ballerina for the past few days. She wondered what has gotten into her lately due to the masochistic blonde's enthusiasm. Then, when she finally asked her, Ryona told Ryoki about her and Ryobi's ballroom dancing session. The sound of it is beautiful, but saddens her that she didn't get to join them the first time. So, here she is, window shopping at every clothing store she can think of.

She comes across another store with beautiful dresses that are on sale today. And one of them catches her eye. A light blue ballroom gown with a large bow in the chest area, elbow gloves with a white rose attached to the left glove. There is also glitter that is sparkling from the sunlight on the dress as well. Ryoki walks toward it and puts her hand on the window, staring at it for a while. This will be perfect for their wonderful ballroom dancing session. But first she will have to give both of her little sisters a heads up. And surprise them with her ballroom gown.

The oldest sibling walks toward her two sisters a while later after leaving town, who happen to be outside, so this is the right moment to go and ask them.

"Ryobi-chan? Ryona-chan?" she calls.

"Oh! Ryoki-nee-chan!" The blonde runs toward her eldest sister and hugs her. "Good to see you! What's the matter?"

"Well, you see…" the dark haired girl says softly. "I heard…you two were dancing for the past few days. And…it sounded like fun, so…." For the first time in her life, she is a blushing mess. "Can I…join you two?"

Ryobi is surprised to hear her older sister say that. "You…want to dance with us?"

"Of course!" Ryona cheers, hugging Ryoki tighter. "Of course, of course, of course you can dance with us! Sorry you missed our first dance. I was just so hyped to dance with Ryobi-chan."

"It's alright. At least you did it, right? Now, I can be part of your next dance." Ryoki says.

Ryona lets go and throws her hands in the air. "YAAAAAAAY~! WE GET TO DANCE WITH RYOKI-NEE-CHA-OWWW!"

"Not so loud, you idiot!" Ryobi shouts.

"Ryobi-chan, Ryona-chan, let's not start a fight, okay?" Ryoki tries to step in to stop them.

"Hit me harder, Ryobi-chan~! That felt good!"

"Didn't I tell you not to be so loud!?" Ryobi goes in for another hit, however, her fist hits Ryoki's halo instead. "Uh…ohhh…."

Then, as if a switch flickered on, Ryoki reverts to her more aggressive, delinquent like personality. "LISTEN TO WHAT YOUR SISTER SAYS, DUMBASS!"

"Oh, no! Ryoki-nee-chan!" Ryona jumps in to touch her sister's halo again before she hurts Ryobi. Thankfully, she changes back. "Whew! That was close!"

Ryoki exhales heavily and pouts at her sisters. "Seriously, when are you two ever going to break that habit? You're awful, you know that?"

"Probably never…." Ryobi says as she glances at Ryona.

"Oh, Ryona-chan LOOOOOVES being hit~!" the blonde cheers with her cat-like smile.

Ryoki face-palms herself and shakes her head. She adores her sisters, yes, but sometimes it's hard to handle two with one of them being a sadist and the other a masochist.

 **Two Days Later**

Ryobi and Ryona wait in the Hebijo Elite common room with their ball gowns on for their beloved Ryoki to come out with her ball gown. Everything is set up, including the radio that's sitting on a little table, plugged in. Ryona can hardly contain her excitement while Ryobi is a blushing mess, feeling a bit nervous about this whole thing. She never expected this to happen, but she decided to go with it since it's their very own sister.

Just then, they hear clacking of high heels from a distance, grabbing their attention. They turn to see their older sister walking in with her light blue ball gown. The glitter on her dress sparkles from the lights. Ryobi and Ryona stare in awe at the beauty of their older sister, smiling at them.

"Like what you see…Ryobi-chan? Ryona-chan?" she says softly as she twirls around.

Ryona swoons at her appearance. "Ryoki-nee-chan….you're so…beautiful!"

"U-ummm…yeah….I agree…" Ryobi says, turning away to hide her blush.

Ryoki puts her gloved hand on her mouth to stifle her giggle. "Why thank you~! You two are beautiful as well."

Ryona trots over towards the radio, presses the button, and dims the lights a bit. "Alright! The time what we've been waiting for! Ryoki-nee-chan~?" She comes over and offers a hand while slightly bowing. "May I have this dance~?"

"Hey! Why do YOU go first!?" Ryobi shouts.

"I love her more~" Ryona replies.

"That's a lame answer!"

Ryoki giggles and takes her little sister's hand. "Ara~! I'd love to!"

They take each other's hand, put the other around their waist and begin to waltz slowly in small steps in a circle. Both make sure not to step on each other's foot while doing this, but they are doing just fine. The blonde looks up at her older sister, smiling as she blushes from looking at her beautiful face. They sway this and that, and Ryoki lifts up Ryona's arm, signaling her to twirl around once and then back to dancing again.

"Wow, Ryoki-nee-chan~!" Ryona says. "You're really good!"

"Let's just say…I did some studying a little," Ryoki says.

Ryobi watches the two dance like they never danced before. The sight of them dancing like this makes her smile a little, but she tries to show it, even though it's hard. Ryona and Ryoki twirl around one more time before stopping and gaze into each other's eyes.

"Thanks, Ryona-chan," Ryoki says softly as she kisses her on the forehead. She then turns to the younger twin. "Now then, Ryobi-chan?"

"Oh! Y-yes!" Ryobi snaps out of it and slowly walks toward her older sister, taking her hand. She tries to avoid eye contact with her while she starts dancing.

Ryoki lets out a giggle. "Ryobi-chan, you don't have to be so shy."

"I-I'm not!" the brunette argues.

The two take slow steps in a circle and Ryoki letting Ryobi twirl around one or two times. Ryona watches the two and swoons at them dancing with each other. It's just too beautiful for her to bare. The slow music stops as soon as both Ryoki and Ryobi stop and gaze into each other's eyes. Ryobi has never seen such beauty from her older sister. Under those dim lights, her facial features just stand out. No one can resist that kind of beauty.

Ryobi reluctantly hugs her sister, her face buried in her chest.

"Ara…Ryobi-chan?"

"Y-you're so beautiful…Ryoki-nee-chan…" the brunette mutters. "I…I just can't stand looking at you."

The dark haired girl giggles and pulls away to tip her chin to her level. "I'm glad you think so, Ryobi-chan. You're a good dancer." She gives her a kiss on the cheek and gently turns her around to her older twin. "Now…go dance with Ryona-chan. I want to see you two dance the night away."

"O-okay..."

Ryona just wants to squeal with excitement right now. But thankfully, she contains it and takes her sister's hand, pulling her close. Ryoki presses the play button and the slow beautiful music begins to play. Ryobi and Ryona start dancing with one hand around each other's waist and the other intertwining one another. They dance in a circle, swaying this and that, Ryona letting Ryobi twirl around a couple times and so on. Ryoki watches her younger sisters with small tears in her eyes. She is proud that they have grown up so fast and be able to do something like this.

As soon as the music stops, the twins stop as well and both gaze into each other's eyes before leaning in and connecting lips. They know they needed it just because they love each other so much. Their kiss deepens into a passionate one, a few moans here and there until they pull away to gaze at each other once more.

"That…is…so beautiful!" Ryoki says aloud, almost startling the twins.

"Wh-what!?" Ryobi says, blushing heavily.

"Please…may I join in?"

Before the twins can do anything, the older sister cups Ryobi's cheeks and leans in to connect lips with hers. Ryobi does not resist at all as she slowly returns it and closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around her older sister. The kiss is brief though and they pull away with the brunette blushing.

"Ryobi-chan…."

"Ryoki-nee-chan…."

Both of them kiss again, this time deeper and more passionate than earlier. The feeling is so blissful that both of them can't stop. Ryona swoons at the sight of them kissing and when they pull away, the blonde can't help but jump in and kiss her older sister on the lips right away before the dark haired girl can even react. But she returns the kiss anyway, hugging her little sister in the process. They deepen the kiss shortly after and pull away to catch their breath.

After gazing at each other for a while, Ryobi jumps in to hug Ryoki and Ryona at the same time. Ryoki returns the embrace, wrapping her arms around both of her sisters and closes her eyes with a gentle smile.

"Ryobi-chan…Ryona-chan," she whispers. "Thank you. Thank you so much for the wonderful experience."

Ryona pulls away and nods. "You're welcome, Ryoki-nee-chan! That was really fun!"

Ryobi pulls away as well and gives a small smile. "Yes. Indeed."

The three sisters embrace each other once more. Ryoki is happy to dance with her two younger sisters for the first time. And she has no regrets.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : Yuri: So, everyone. This is the next Pretty that I did on my own. Mikey needed a break from all this, so I decided to take over for the time being, maybe for a few Pretty stories or so. Who knows? Hehe~

 **Major Mikey** : Thank you, Yuri-chan. I appreciate it. See? We don't always~ have to co-op. We gotta fly on our own sometimes. : 3

Outstanding work, Yuri-chan! This was beautiful! Beautiful, wasn't it, fellas~? ;3

Please, do reward Yuri-chan's wonderful efforts with niiiice'n long and detailed and productive reviews~! It's only fair! :D

 **Yuri-chan:** Yes! Please do! I worked hard on this one!

Have a nice day~


	20. Pretty 20: Hibari x Haruka

**Pretty 20: Hibari x Haruka**

The sun was at its highest point in the sky. There was a gentle breeze that served as a slight relief. It was the summer, and it was in full swing.

Hibari of Hanzo Academy and Haruka or the Homura Crimson Squad, formerly Hebijo Academy's Elite Class, held hands, fingers intertwined as they walked through the streets, heading for the indoor pool that had opened up just recently.

Haruka gave off a lyrical little giggle as Hibari started swinging their joined hands back and forth.

"Ahhh, Hibari-chan. You're so cute, little doll~" The honey-blonde cooed, getting a little blush from her pink-haired partner, who smiled sheepishly yet didn't stop swinging their hands back and forth as they walked.

"W-Well, this is a special occasion, Haruka-san. It's Hibari and Haruka-san's date all on our own...the first we've had in a little while. So, Hibari's suuu~per excited to have Haruka-san all to myself!" Hibari cheered, blushing slightly with embarrassment.

The honey-blonde smiled tenderly at her date and put an index finger to her chin.

"Hmmm, well, true, Hibari-chan. Yagyuu-san does so have a tendency to follow us around, moving like a shadow and watching us like a hawk..." Haruka muttered, idly squeezing Hibari's hand in hers every few swinging motions.

"Yeah, that made things a weee bit awkward. Good thing Mirai-chan has Yagyuu-chan's attention now! We get more time together, Haruka-san~!" Hibari smiled a big, sweet smile at her beloved, the woman that taught her to think not in absolutes, to not only look at good and evil, but to look at the shades of grey in-between.

Haruka couldn't help a little grin.

"Oh yes, that darling, Mirai-chan~ She's been doing a fantastic job of keeping Yagyuu-san off our backs," she and Hibari shared a giggle.

"Oh, lookie, Hibari-chan. We're here~" Haruka called out and indeed, Hibari realized the two had arrived at their destination.

A tall building, at least three storeys high, with see-through glass panels with white, smooth tile every few panels.

The two stepped past the threshold and looked around, Hibari letting go of Haruka's hand (with the honey-blonde immediately missing the contact, but that was alright) and doing a couple of spins, looking around the huge building's interior that featured food and drink stands, several pools and a tall, spiraling water slide.

"Haruka-san, Haruka-san! Let's have a great day together~!" Hibari smiled her best, most radiant smile at her girlfriend and the bad ninja girl felt her heart swell. Emerald eyes fluttered close and she gave Hibari her sweetest smile.

"Yes, Hibari-chan. Let's have lots of fun here today, my little doll~" Haruka cooed and when she opened her eyes, she noticed, taking a quick yet good look around their vicinity...

"...hoh~" She raised en eyebrow.

"Hm? What is it, Haruka-san?" Hibari stepped up to her, head tilted in adorable confusion.

The honey-blonde gave off a little giggle.

"Nothing for you to be worried about, my darling. Don't worry your pretty little head~" Haruka purred and gently pet her sweetheart on the head like a puppy, tenderly caressing her silky pink locks.

"Hm...huh. Ok, if you say so, Haruka-san. Now, come on, c'mon! Let's go get changed and then, take a dip together~!" Hibari cheered and then seized both of Haruka's hands and with a pep in her step, she all but skipped ahead of the honey-blonde, the pinkette leading the way to the changing rooms.

Hibari's enthusiasm was infectious, as Haruka herself caught up to her and swooped in to land a soft kiss on Hibari's cheek. Then, while the pinkette was momentarily stunned over the public display of affection, Haruka led the way to the changing rooms.

"H-Haruka-san~!"

"What? You're just too cute when you're hype, Hibari-chan, my dear~!"

It was quiet inside the changing room as Hibari and Haruka shed their casual clothes and put on their swimsuits, the pinkette and honey-blonde keeping their backs to one another, if only for just a small degree of modesty. Sure, they had seen each other wearing nothing at all before, but they _were_ in a public indoor pool's ladies changing room. They didn't want to...start something they couldn't finish in there.

But apparently, that didn't dissuade Haruka from teasing her.

As she completed her outfit with a see-through, dark-pink cloth with frilly straps on her shoulders and frilly upper and lower edges, with the lower edge barely reaching her upper thighs, Hibari found herself turned around by hands that squeezed her hips.

Then, Hibari was sandwiched between the cold lockers and Haruka's twinkling emerald eyes, mischievous smile and absolutely exquisite, warm, incredibly curvaceous body, a hand on Hibari's hip and the other right next to her head as Haruka basically had her darling doll in a picture-perfect kabedon.

"Ohhhh Hibari, Hibari, Hibari-chan, my sweet little doll...you look...stunning~" Haruka and Hibari breathed the same air, emerald eyes gazing downwards to see their huge bosoms mashed together deliciously, no gaps in their joined cleavage.

"H-Haruuuka-san...you...you...you look...g-gorgeous..." Hibari almost choked on her own saliva.

And indeed, the two Senrans in love looked beautiful in their swimsuits of choice.

Hibari wore under the dark-pink, see-through chemise a white-and-red striped bikini that hugged her curves perfectly and easily contained her huge breasts within its comfortable confines.

As for Haruka, the honey-blonde wore a one-piece competition swimsuit that left her back completely exposed down to the waist and it was clearly almost one size too small, as Haruka's incredible breasts almost threatened to burst out of the side and upper edges of the front of the swimsuit, and it was cut so high on the lower half, the cloth was an inch or two away from her waist.

Then, Haruka grinned and leaned in to land the most gentle, most fleeting of kisses on Hibari's lips, the older girl's lips barely feeling like they touched Hibari's at all, and the pinkette wanted more, looking adorable with puckered lips and a blush on her face after Haruka pulled back and away.

"Ohhh you're so cute, Hibari-chan~ Come on, we can't stay in here all day. Let's go for that dip you promised, hm?" And with a giggle, Haruka took a stunned Hibari by the hand and led her out of the changing rooms.

Haruka impressed Hibari greatly as she swam laps in the olympic-sized pool, looking beautiful and cool as she seem to glide through the water, leaving her darling doll swooning where she sat at the edge of the pool as she looked on at her amazing girlfriend who she had never really seen swimming before.

"Come on, Hibari-chan! Come here~!" Haruka emerged from the water after a quick dive and with a graceful movement, she swept Hibari from the edge of the pool and the pinkette fell comically into the water with all the grace of a wet cat.

"M-Mou, Haruka-saaan~! You're such a meanie!" Hibari pouted adorably after emerging from the water, looking both adorable and sexy in the way that her pink cloth clung to her wet, curvaceous torso.

"I don't want you to just sit there and swoon over my aquatic grace, Hibari-chan~" Haruka grinned and did an exaggerated flip of her honey-blonde curls. The two of them laughed and then Hibari sprung forth to tackle Haruka under the water.

And while they were under the surface, Haruka and Hibari smiled as they gazed at one another; loving emerald and pink eyes connected and then fluttering close as the two swimsuit Senrans embraced one another underwater and shared air via a deep, passionate kiss.

The sun coming in through the glass panels shoned down beautifully upon Haruka and Hibari as the two wrapped their arms around one another and kept up their kiss well after they had resurfaced, floating this way and that as they kept up their passionate lip lock, heads tilted, eyes still closed, torsos mashed deliciously against each other.

It was a sight of breath-taking romance in the embrace of water.

When the two finally broke apart, they panted and gasped desperately for air in each other's faces, hot blushes keeping their cheeks a deep tomato red...a red the same shade of a bored-looking girl's hair as she nonchalantly dialed for an ambulance to come pick up her yuri-obsessed girlfriend, who was passed out, face-up, in a smaller pool a few yards away from the two ninja maidens in love.

"...yeah...aha...yup. It's me. Please come...yes, a blood transfusion would be ideal. Thank you." The redhead deadpanned.

"...Kayo-chin...nya...why...why, why? Why-nya~?!" A cat-like girl with orange hair buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Haaaah...yuuuuriiiii...~" The honey-brunette cooed with a huge smile in her semi-fainted state, just floating away in a proverbial pool of her own nasal blood.

"H-Haruka...san...oh wow...~" Hibari cooed and then, she realized what she and her girlfriend just did, and then her face became buried in Haruka's collarbone.

"H-Haruka-saaaaan! What did you just make me do?! Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed! This is-!"

"Hey, hey! Easy, easy Hibari-chan. Look, look around you~" Haruka gently squeezed Hibari's shoulders and then, pulled them both towards the ladder out of the pool.

"E-Eh? What do you...m-meaaan...? Oh..." Hibari realized as she stood on the tiles of the floor...that there were only women in the building...and there were couples aplenty, even a few women holding hands with glistening golden rings on their fingers.

"...huh...oh my!" Hibari uttered to herself, earning a sweet giggle and a tender hug from Haruka from behind.

"See, doll? It's Ok. We're not bothering anyone. No need for you to be embarrassed~" Haruka kissed Hibari's cheek and then she took Hibari's hand to pull her to one of the food and drink stands. They were feeling really hungry as well as affectionate, after all.

So, with beautiful smiles on their faces, Hibari and Haruka had a great time eating together, feeding each other and sharing indirect kisses, as well as playing together in the smaller pools and then, Hibari had the time of her life on the water slide, sharing a floatie tire with Haruka as they spiraled down towards the pool below, screaming and laughing with delight.

A while of playing in the water some more later saw Haruka and Hibari, lying on a lounge chair, resting on their sides with Haruka spooning Hibari, the honey-blonde's face nuzzling the back of Hibari's neck and head, peppering her shoulders, back of the neck, jaw and head with little kisses, the two swimsuit Senrans in love sharing sweet nothings as they rested and relaxed in plain view of every lady in the building.

"Haaah...Haruka-san..." Hibari cooed with a sigh as she shifted and turned around in Haruka's embrace, now resting her cheek against the crook of Haruka's neck, with the older girl pulling her flush up against her bosom.

"Thank you...for everything today, Haruka-san. Today was awesome~ I love you. I love you so much." Hibari sighed, high on happiness and gentle pleasure.

Haruka kissed Hibari's forehead.

"I could say the same thing to you, my darling little bikini doll. Thank you for coming with me here today. It's been absolutely wonderful~ I love you too, Hibari-chan."

And thus, the two Senrans in love shared a sweet, tender, unhurried kiss and went on to take a short nap where they lay, in each other's arms and in the loving embrace of their beautiful swimsuits.

 **~The End~**

 **Lets off a deep sigh of utter relief and satisfaction** Haaaah! Ohhh man! Oh man, oh damn! *O* Ohhh I finally~! got this sucker out of my head. Yuri-chan, thank you. Thank you so much for lending me your ear so I could solo this thing. Seriously. Thank you. :3

 **Yuri-chan** : You're very welcome~ You did great~

 **Major Mikey:** Awwww, thank you! "W" You're too sweet, Yuri-chan~ Glomps Yuri-chan

A-Anyway~

Thanks for reading, folks. I hope this Pretty for Hibari x Haruka-san makes you all feel nice and good and cool~ for the summer. ;3

Seeya on the next Pretty~! "O"

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	21. Pretty 21: Team Maisen University

**Pretty 21: Team Maisen University**

Summer has come and with it, the end of school for a good couple of weeks, wonderful weeks free of the burdens of academics...and even shinobi duties.

And in Maisen University School for Girls, more specifically its dorms, the quiet of the morning after the last day of school gets shattered by the bombastic call in English _"THE BEEEEAAAACH~!"_ as the blonde bombshell ball of energy known as Yoshimitsu all but knocks the door off its hinges as she storms into her shared dorm room, the dorm she shares with the rest of her team.

 _"...demasiado temprano para esto..._ (too early for this)" grumbles the Spaniard team leader and, for better or for worse, Yoshimitsu's best friend and girlfriend, Ageha.

The stunningly beautiful tanned Senran rises from her bed, looking over her shoulder at her bombastic blonde of a girlfriend as Yoshimitsu waves around a brochure in her hand.

"Y-Yoshimitsu-san, what the Hell?!" Meimei busies herself doing her hair in its usual ox horns style with silky covers as she steps out of her room, with her beloved teammate, the Native-American Matsuri, who rubs sleep out of her eyes.

And last but not least, coming out of her own room is their fifth teammate, Tsubame, the timid and directionally-challenged Russian Senran with glossy grey tresses.

The three young women other than Yoshimitsu then blush as they look at the sleepy Spaniard as Ageha shifts and naturally strikes an adorably enticing pose on her bed, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and then stretching, with the straps of her negligeé slipping down to her elbows.

"A-Ageha-onee-samaaa...~" Matsuri and Meimei breathe in awe while Tsubame blushes hotly and whispers _"K-Khorosho..."_

"Oi, eyes off my sexy girlfriend, girls! Eyes here~! Here, here!" Yoshimitsu pouts adorably and waves her arms, almost shoving in her teammates' faces the brochure in her hand.

"Lookie, lookie here, girls! This beach resort looks sooo awesome! We gotta go! We're going there right now! _C'mon, go go go! Up and at'em~!"_ Yoshimitsu dazzles everyone with her smile, with the blonde's hype eventually starting to take hold of her international shinobi team.

"The beach?" Matsuri asks. "Oh…immmm…."

"What's wrong, Matsuri-chan?" Meimei asks. "You seem unsure of yourself."

"Well…it's just that…ummm…I've never gone to a beach…before…" the Native American answers, fiddling with her fingers.

"Is that all~?" Meimei puts an arm around her with a wink. "Hey, hey, come on now! Since this will be your first time, I bet you'll have a lot of fun as the day goes by~!"

"Really?"

Ageha nods. "I wholeheartedly agree. Isn't that the reason why Yoshi is so hype this morning?"

Tsubame jumps in. "Beaches are fun! So, let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Ageha smirks a bit. "Hey, Tsubame-chan. Don't you think you're a little…too immature to go to a beach~?"

"Wh-what was that!?" Tsubame turns to the Spaniard angrily. "I may be small, but I can be really mature like all of you! Heck, I can be as mature as Ageha-sama!"

Yoshimitsu rolls her eyes with a laugh. "Yeaaaahhh…really mature…hehe~"

"Will you quit it!?" Tsubame shouts. "I can prove that I can be really mature, like Ageha!"

Ageha stifles a giggle.

Yoshimitsu giggles and she folds the brochure in her hand like it were a fan and she covers her lower face, eyeing Tsubame.

"You mean you want to _rock~_ a bikini like Ageha-chan? Or you want to ogle my girlfriend in a glorious bikini~?" Yoshimitsu has a huge grin as she coos. Tsubame's pale face goes ablaze with a hot blush.

"Or both~?" The All-American Senran folds the brochure back to its original form and bursts out laughing. Tsubame's just about to unleash the fury of her nation on her blonde teammate.

She spouts a bunch of nonsense in her native tongue and just jumps forward and dives into Ageha's cleavage, hugging the tanned girl tightly around the waist and straddling her lap.

"I'll...I'll show you, Ageha-sama! I'll put on a bikini that will give you all a nosebleed!" The grey-haired whines.

Ageha sweatdrops and gently pets Tsubame on the head and smiles an encouraging smile.

"Ok, Tsubame-chan. _Ansío ver tu bikini~_ (I look forward to seeing your bikini)," The Spaniard coos.

"...d'awwww...Ageha-onee-samaaa~!" Meimei and Matsuri are close to tears at this adorable sight.

"Sooooo...does that mean we're-?" "Yes, Yoshi. We're going to the beach." _"OH YES~!"_

Everyone starts to pack their things, including some bikinis they are going to change into once they get to the beach. Tsubame just runs ahead of them once they leave the dorm while everyone else is carrying the bags and such.

"H-hey, Tsubame-chan?" Ageha says. "You sure you know where the train station is?"

"Not to worry!" the petite girl says, puffing out her chest. "Leave it to me!"

"O-okay, great…" Yoshimitsu fakes a smile as she gives a thumbs up as the petite girl runs ahead of them. She turns to her team and shakes her head. "She has no idea where she's going…"

The rest of the team shake their heads, saying in unison, "Nope."

They know for a fact that the Russian girl has a bad sense of direction and as much as they feel sorry for her, they decide to keep on going and with Ageha's lead, they head towards the right direction to the train station, unlike Tsubame and are just in time for the train to arrive.

They are the first to take their seats and sit next to each other. Ageha sits next to Yoshimitsu and Matsuri sits next to Meimei. It's about an hour and a half long train ride, but that's okay because the four girls are with each other.

When they arrive at the beach, they pick up their things again and head out of the train. Ageha leads them toward where the beach is and stare in awe at how many people are actually there.

"It's…kinda crowded," Matsuri says.

"I'm sure there's still room for us to pick a spot," Yoshimitsu says. "Come on! Let's go get changed~!"

 **Meanwhile**

Tsubame runs and runs until she stops to catch her breath. Something doesn't seem right. She is up on top of something and she can see the ocean way down below her. Then…it hits her…

"AWWWWW, DANG IT!" she shouts so loudly that it echoes.

 **Changing Rooms**

Ageha just finishes changing from her casual clothes to her red small bikini. She looks in the mirror to check her appearance by twirling around once, making her long dark green wavy tresses sway gracefully at the movement and stop. She gives a firm nod in satisfaction and exit the changing room. She happens to see Matsuri waiting out there with her white bikini.

"Matsuri-chan?" the Spaniard says.

"O-oh, Ageha-onee-sama…" The Native American looks up and down at the tanned girl's appearance. "Wooooow…you…you look…beautiful…"

" _Gracias~_ (Thank you~) _"_ Ageha says. "You look cute in that, too."

"O-oh, thank you…."

"I couldn't agree more~!" Meimei comes out of the changing room with a white sling bikini on, making the girls stare in awe. The Chinese girl strikes a pose. "Glad you like what I'm wearing~!"

"Ahem!" Yoshimitsu clears her throat loudly to get the other girls' attention. "Aren't you forgetting someone~?"

They turn toward the blonde American who is wearing an American themed bikini, the colors of the American flag.

"Heh, you like what you see~?" Yoshimitsu strikes a pose with her hand behind her head another on her hip and bending one knee. "I bought it a few days ago~"

Ageha nods as she looks up and down at her girlfriend's appearance. "You look…lovely…Yoshi…"

Yoshimitsu's bikini has the stars on blue velvet on the cup on her left breast and the red and white stripes on the other as well as on her side-tie bottoms that are almost indecently high on the wonderful, wide, womanly hips of Yoshimitsu.

"Y-Yoshimitsu-saaaan...Ageha-onee-samaaaa~!" Meimei and Matsuri press themselves close to one another, hands intertwined and starry eyed as they look at the Spaniard and American Senran couple before them.

Ageha can't help herself and she darts over to her beloved blonde American and she cups her cheeks to land a nice, sweet, gentle yet deep kiss on her lips, a kiss that greatly surprises Yoshimitsu but the American flag bikini-clad girl quickly, eagerly melts into their smooch.

 _"Te...te ves...espectacular_ , Yoshi~ (You...you look...spectacular,) Yoshi," Ageha breathes, her accent thick in her voice as she coos this in Yoshimitsu's face.

The blonde gently squeezes Ageha's hips and the two Senrans in love press their foreheads together to gaze into each other's beautiful eyes, their chests pressed firmly together in this embrace.

Meanwhile, Meimei and Maturi share a smile and a gentle kiss of their own, patting each other on their behinds and then quietly leaving the changing room to get the team's beach goods set on the sand outside.

Once they get to the beach, they help each other set up the beach towels, the lounge chairs and umbrellas for shade. Then, the girls help each other put on sunscreen. However, they just spend their grand old time putting it on each other while one is lying on the beach towel and their other is putting on sunscreen.

"Your skin is so soft, Ageha~" Yoshimitsu says as she rubs the sunscreen on her girlfriend.

"Why, thank you," Ageha replies as she closes her eyes and rests her chin on her hands. She lets out a soft sigh, relaxing as her girlfriend takes her tan rubbing the sunscreen on her. It feels like heaven right now, or at least to the Spaniard. The feeling of Yoshimitsu's hands on her tanned skin is just blissful and wishes it can last forever.

Yoshimitsu rubs her hands on Ageha's back, arms and her back legs, smoothly with a smile on her face. Her tanned skin is now shining under the bright hot sun. Once she gets the last spot on her skin, she pulls away and stands up.

"Okay, all finished~!" she says.

As for Meimei and Matsuri, encouraged by the sweet display of affection from earlier as well as the blissful little sounds that Ageha lets out, get more comfortable with their own skinship.

Matsuri gulps and subtly licks her lips as she looks down at Meimei, who lies on her tummy below her, with the Native American Senran straddling her Chinese girlfriend's thighs.

Meimei feels a shiver run up and down her spine as she _feels_ Matsuri's eyes on her uber-exposed back, and then, Meimei gasps in a slightly more exaggerated way than she should have when Matsuri's hands begin to touch her and rub the sunscreen oil on her.

Matsuri starts with the Chinese girl's upper thighs, rubbing the back and sides, sometimes grazing the inner thighs with the tips of her fingers.

Then, Meimei lets off a soft, nigh inaudible little moan when her beloved comrade's oily hands touch her exquisite behind whose cheeks the floss of her sling bikini is wedged sweetly in between.

Then, Meimei sighs with gentle bliss as Matsuri's hands glide over her back, sides and shoulders, with Matsuri leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"Meimei-chan...please...do...do me too? I-I mean...do my...my front...Ok~?" Matsuri coos in Meimei's ear and the Chinese Senran tries hard to fight off the urge to just jump Matsuri's bones, instead giving a shaky sigh and "Y-Yes!"

Meanwhile, the two girls fail to notice their bikini seniors lying on top of each other, Ageha on top of Yoshimitsu, sharing little kisses and caresses while gazing at their cute little other half of their (albeit unintential) double date.

 _"Qué tiernas~_ (So cute~)" Ageha coos and her darling American flag bikini girlfriend gives a cheeky little smile.

"Not the exact word I~ would use...but damn, they can put on a show!" Yoshimitsu snickers and is silenced by a gentle, unhurried kiss from the passion-red bikini-clad Senran above her.

After they put on sunscreen, the 4 girls stand up and walk out toward the ocean, admiring the waves that slowly go back and forth with the beautiful sound it makes.

"Such a beautiful sight~!" Meimei says as she puts her hand over her forehead, acting as a visor. "I mean look at this!"

"Race ya to the ocean~!" Yoshimitsu quickly runs ahead of her team while Ageha takes the challenge and tries to catch up to her.

"Hey! No fair!" Matsuri makes a run for it too, but gets splashed by Meimei. "Hey, what heck was that!?"

"Oops~!" the Chinese girl teases as she sticks her tongue out.

"Ohhhhh, you're gonna get it!" Matsuri splashes back at her friend for "revenge".

While the girls are busy splashing each other, Ageha and Yoshimitsu are doing the same thing. Basically Ageha splashed the blonde American to stop her from running any further, making Yoshimitsu laugh and splash her girlfriend as well.

They play together non-stop with Yoshimitsu backing away from Ageha's splashing when she accidentally bumps into someone. She quickly turns around to see an ash-brown haired girl with a green polka-dotted bikini on.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you," Yoshimitsu says.

"That's alright," the ash-brunette says with a simile.

"Kotori-chaaaaaan!" someone calls her. "Let's go! We're going to play volleyball with Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan~!"

"Coming!"

The blonde American watches the two girls go toward another couple of girls who have already set up the net for their volleyball match. Ageha runs over towards her girlfriend, gently taking her hand.

"Hey, want to grab a drink?"

"Yeah, sure! I'm parched!" The excitable blonde beams and together, holding hands with her fearless leader, along with Meimei and Matsuri, who also hold hands as they exit the water, the four Maisen maidens head over towards the food and drink stalls.

A little while later; a while of sharing indirect kisses with their significant others as they drank and ate at the same umbrella-covered table, saw the beautiful girls enjoying some more sunbathing for the perfect tan with the ladies swapping partners just for fun.

"A-Ageha-onee-sama...she looks so warm...I want to cuddle with her! Please, Yoshimitsu-san!"

"Teehee, guess it can't be helped. C'mon, have at'er, girl!"

"Yoshimitsu-san, please let me cuddle with you! Ageha-onee-sama!"

"Teehee, sure~! I don't see why not."

It's a wonderful time for Ageha, Yoshimitsu, Meimei and Matsuri, the inseparable Team Maisen, the very best that shinobi academy has to offer, solidying their bond under the sun, sand and sea.

Eventually, however, all great things, all great times must come to an end.

The sun has begun to set, and the waning sun sees Team Maisen sitting close to the shore, with Ageha and Yoshimitsu, Meimei and Matsuri sitting side by side, the Spaniard resting her head on her All-American beloved shoulder, hugging her arm and intertwining their fingers.

Meimei and Matsuri rest against each other, idly rubbing with their thumbs the back of each other's hands.

"Yoshi...thanks for convincing us to come here today. _Te amo_ (I love you), my crazy, crazy, hype darling~" Ageha coos and her amber eyes glimmer beautifully with the light of the setting sun.

Yoshimitsu's eyes, beautiful baby-blue's, also glimmer and seem to sparkle like the waves upon which the sun is touching down.

"A-Ageha-onee-samaaaaa, Yoshimitsu-saaaan~!" Matsuri and Meimei swoon next to their fearless leader and comrade, sharing a sweet, gentle kiss upon seeing Ageha and Yoshimitsu do the same just a second prior.

And as the four maidens begin to get their stuff ready to leave...That they realize…Their voices all call out: "TSUBAME!"

 **Up in the mountains...**

"C'mon, you _svoloch!_ I'm not afraid of you, fur bags! Bring it! _KHOROSHO!"_ Tsubame gives a war cry as she ducks under a vicious bear's swipe and slips behind it to grab and give it an earth-shattering back-to-front Suplex.

The rest of the bears around Tsubame cower and run away.

"Haaah...hah...hah...now...how do I get back home?! Ageha-samaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey:** ...Mou, Yuri-chan! Youuuu! You're always goading me into writing Pretties~! X3

 **Yuri-chan:** I just can't help myself, Mikey~! This is just….so much fun!

 **Major Mikey** : Heh, well, Ok, I won't deny you that~ *O* This category, no, the world! Needs more Bikini Team Maisen! X3 Also, big shout out to Rashaan Butler. We promised you some Yoshi x Ageha, and we delivered~ Enjoy!

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes! Ageha and Yoshimitsu as an actual couple, plus some Matsuri x Meimei to add in! Hope you all enjoyed this piece~!

 **Major Mikey:** As always, awesome, long, detailed, productive reviews only, folks! It's only fair~! : 3

Seeya next Pretty~!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~

 **Major Mikey:** Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	22. Pretty 22: Ryobi x Murasaki

**Pretty 22: Ryobi x Murasaki**

"MURASAKI!" Ryobi shouts as she points at the quiet shut in. "Your boobs are too much for me!"

"E-eh?" Murasaki gasps softly as she clutches her uniform. She is just out of her swimsuit and is about to change when Ryobi just suddenly approached her. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I can't take looking at your jiggling boobs!" Ryobi says. "They have to go!"

"Oh, Ryobi-chan~!" Ryona jumps in. "Don't bully her! Bully me instead!"

"Shut up, Ryona! I have a score to settle with this girl!"

Murasaki cowers away fearfully, shaking her head. "O-Onee-chan...help me..."

"No one's going to help you!" Ryobi jumps in and tackles the shut in to the floor and starts groping Murasaki's large breasts. "Damn! These are so HUGE! How in the hell do you even grow these anyways!? It's ridiculous!"

"N-No! St-stop...Ryobi-san! Ah...d-don't do that..." Murasaki whines.

Ryobi smirks as she keeps on groping Murasaki's breasts. "Never! These will never go away! I'll have my vengeance on these babies day and night!"

Murasaki shakes her head roughly. "N-Noooooo! Stop it! I'm begging you!"

And so, the rest of the hour is with Ryobi enjoying her time with Murasaki's breasts while the poor shut in is begging for mercy.

 **Later**

Ryobi gets to her dorm room and stretches out her arms. "That was fun. Though I am STILL mad that I don't have a chest like Murasaki. This is so troublesome."

She paces back and forth, rubbing her chin in thought. The younger twin knows she has to get along with Murasaki because she is her friend and teammate, but her jealousy for Murasaki's chest always gets the best of her.

Suddenly, she hears a slip of paper slide under her door. Ryobi walks over and picks it up. It reads,

"Ryobi-san, please meet me by the pool. I have something to discuss."

-Suzune

"Huh? What could sensei possibly want"

Confused, but curious, she decides to head out. She leaves the room and is on her way to the pool. She arrives within a few minutes.

"Okay, I'm here!" She calls. "Sensei?"

She looks around the large room, but finds bo one there. So she decides to head to the locker room. However, when she enters, she sees a few locks of purple hair behind one of the rows.

"S-so ummmm, you wanted to see me...Sensei?"

"Eh?"

When Ryobi hears that quiet voice, it surprises her. "Wh-what!? Murasaki!?"

"R-Ryobi...san?"

"I...I thought Sensei wanted to see me, not you!"

"U-ummmm...I got the same message too." Myrasaki holds up the slip of paper as proof.

"Huh? Then this is a waste of my time. I'm leaving!" Ryobi stomps over towards the doors, however, they won't open. "What the...?" She tries again, but they still won't budge. "Hey! Who locked the doors!?"

Ryobi hears a lyrical giggle from the other side. It sounds definitely like Ryona's.

"Ryona!? Were you behind all this!?" Ryobi shouts.

"I sure was~!" The blonde says.

"Open the doors now! This is ridiculous!"

"Is it? I feel that you should bond more with Murasaki-chan, don't you think~?"

Ryobi stops banging the doors and looks behind her. The shut in is just sitting there, trembling in fear.

"You two should use this opportunity to get along a bit more, and maybe I'll let you go~"

Ryobi hesitates as she glances at Murasaki and then back at the doors. She sighs heavily.

"Fine. But just once," she says.

"Oh! I also brought you two a present on the bench there!" Ryona points out. "Take a look~!"

Murasaki turns toward the bench and sees two one-piece swimsuits, each the same size. The shut in picks one up and checks to see.

"Kinda...small..." she says softly.

Ryobi grabs the other one and checks to see if it fits her. "Well, they are the same size. I just don't know why this looks like it will fit me...wait."

"Hope you two have a good time! See ya!" Ryona calls.

"Hey! I'm not done talking with you, mutt!"

But Ryona has already left, leaving the sadist and the shut in all alone in the locker room.

Murasaki looks at the brunette and backs away a little, fearing what she's going to do to her. Ryobi lets out a heavy sigh and looks at the swimsuit.

"Well, now what? We're locked in here and we're supposed to wear these inside the locker room all day?"

"U-ummmm...well...I'm sure...Ryona-san...ummm...wanted us to bond for a reason."

"Right, right, I get it," Ryobi says. "But being in this hot room wearing these? That doesn't make any sense."

Murasaki glances at the swimsuit and then back at Ryobi. "Well...better go change..."

"Huh!? Right now!? I-I mean, we're not..."

Murasaki ignores her as she takes off her uniform and puts on the one piece swimsuit, but it makes a little noise from the rubber on the suit, hence why it's so tight on her. When she finally puts it on all the way, her large, jiggling breasts are the only thing that stands out from the swimsuit. Ryobi's eyebrow twitches in anger.

The flat-chested of the duo grits her teeth and bites her tongue as she reluctantly strips out of her Hebijo school uniform and effortlessly, almost gracefully and elegantly slips into the beautiful one-piece swimsuit that has a really high cut on the hips, the rubber almost touching her waist, as well as a big cut-out on the back.

And then, when Ryobi glances back over at the purplenette Senran sitting innocently on the bench, her eye twitches again and there's almost smoke coming out of her nostrils.

The precious shut-in's amazing breasts are just about to spill out from the side and upper edges of the blue-and-white one-piece swimsuit that's clearly not made to contain assets as enormous as Murasaki's.

In the blink of an eye and a burst of ninja speed, Ryobi is screaming bloody murder and Murasaki is squealing beautifully as the flat-chested swimsuit Senran launches a relentless attack on her poor, dismayed teammate's uber-abundant chest.

"Gaaahhh...grrrrr...ooohff...mou! I can't take it anymore! These massive udders of yours, Murasaki! I hate'em so damn much!" Ryobi rages as she "abuses" Murasaki's chest, squeezing the massive orbs of flesh both in and out of the swimsuit's cloth, hefting, gripping, rolling the ginormous udders in her hands, rolling them around in her palms, with Murasaki being unable to form a single coherent word, much less a sentence.

Murasaki lets off a beautiful cacophony of sounds of pain-pleasure as Ryobi does whatever she wants to her chest, with the flat-chested swimsuit Senran eventually moving in to straddle Murasaki's lap, her lean, strong thighs wrapping around Murasaki's waist, crossing her ankles above the purplenette's sweet bum between whose cheeks her swimsuit becomes wedged in.

Every grope and every sound suddenly turns Ryobi on. Not that it's strange, but the younger twin is also enjoying herself playing with Murasaki's gigantic breasts. Her anger slowly fades away while playing with them and Murasaki looks up at the brunette with a small smile. She can definitely tell that her usual groping is just to get her to relax herself, to calm herself down from that jealousy she always holds whenever she sees big breasts like hers. She sits up and holds the brunette by the waist, letting her continue playing with her breasts for a while longer.

"These big oppai..." Ryobi says as she slows down on the groping. "So big...I can't stand it..."

Murasaki lets out a soft giggle at Ryobi's bored tone. She's letting up slowly, which is a good thing.

And then, the brunette finally stops, panting a little.

"Feeling better?" Murasaki asks.

"Huh!? H-how could you tell?" Ryobi asks, reverting to her tsun-tsun side.

Ryobi bites her lip and gives a soft sigh, pouting adorably as Murasaki gives her exposed hip a gentle squeeze and then, urges Ryobi to rest her forehead against hers.

"This was...um...t-therapeutic...for you perhaps, Ryobi...chan...~?" The precious purplenette coos.

Ryobi blinks and then, she gives an exasperated sigh.

She closes her eyes and she cups Murasaki's cheeks, albeit with a touch of tenderness.

Then, the brunette opens her eyes and beautiful green and blue stare into deep violet.

"...damn you and your udders...making me jealous...and relaxed...damn you, Murasaki. C'mere." And then, Ryobi and Murasaki's eyes flutter shut as the younger Ryo twin mashes their lips together in a deep, passionate, tongue-laden kiss.

The two Hebijo Academy Elite teammates share several more deep kisses, their beautiful bodies growing hot under the constricting cloth of their beautiful one-piece swimsuits.

Lips caress each other like hands begin to touch and caress, stroke and grope beautiful curves, skin and cloth alike.

The two pull away and gaze at each other, surprisingly lovingly for the first time.

"Ryobi...chan..." Murasaki says softly.

"H-how was it? Th-the kiss I mean? It-it's not like I wanted to kiss you or anythi-mmmph!"

Murasaki leans in to briefly kiss her on the lips again and then pull away again.

"I take...you kiss with...Ryona-san...often?"

"O-of course I do! Are you clueless!?"

Murasaki giggles softly. "You're a good kisser. I can tell."

Ryobi blushes heavily, but turns away to hide it. "Yeah? What of it?"

Murasaki gives her another kiss and pulls away with a gentle smile.

"You're...so cute...Ryobi-chan..." Murasaki coos with a cute, happy smile on her face and a beautiful blush on her cheeks as well, a blush matched only by the red trim on Ryobi's swimsuit and her own face as well.

"Just...j-just...just shut up and...let's...m-ma...m-make love before I change my mind, you dummy!" Ryobi whines and then claims Murasaki's delicious, addictive lips in another kiss, and soon, the brunette is straddling the purplenette on a towel laid on the tile floor of the locker room, still attached by the lips as their hands begin to roam and moans start being heard.

In the meantime...

"...O-Oh my...oh Ryobi-chan...Murasaki-chan...haaaah...so cute and so...mmm~!" Ryona coos, squeezing her thighs together, slowly, careful undoing the lock on the door to the locker room in which Ryobi and Murasaki are unleashing each other's passion.

"Oh I'm so proud of you two~! Have fun, girls. You've earned it." Ryona coos and, with her ever-present grin on her face, she skips off to give her precious baby twin and shut-in teammate their due privacy.

"Oh, I'm a genius~!"

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : Okay, everyone~! Now this might not be your typical paing, but like I always say: "Let's mix it up a little?" Isn't that right, Mikey?

 **Major Mikey** : Damn right, Yuri-chan! Damn, this was so much fun, I couldn't help but tag in~! X3

Yuri-chan started this, and then I jumped in~ "O"

 **Yuri-chan** : Yup! I honestly wasn't expecting it, but I was sure glad you joined in~

 **Major Mikey:** Awww, thank you, Yuri-chan. You're too kind~ "W"

So, yeah. This was a fun li'l piece~

Ryobi and Murasaki the one-piece swimsuit Senrans~ "O"

And Ryobi's oppai rage. 8D

 **Yuri-chan** : Gotta love dat oppai jealousy there~

So please give us long and detailed reviews~

 **Major Mikey** : And as always, stay wonderful, be well, and love "Senran Kagura" and its many, many, wonderful ninja maidens! "O"

Seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~


	23. Pretty 23: Yoshimitsu x Ageha II

**Pretty 23: Yoshimitsu x Ageha II**

It's late at night. Yoshimitsu is just out of the shower since her teammates went before her. The energetic blonde ran to the convenience store earlier to grab some snacks and drinks since she wanted to eat before bed, which isn't a good idea according to her girlfriend, Ageha. Putting too much sugar in her system can cause some problems, but the blonde doesn't care.

She sits on her bed and starts eating her chips and soda she bought. The loud crunching wakes Ageha up suddenly.

"Mmm...Yoshi...do you have to eat now?" She groans.

The blonde giggles. "Sorry, Ageha-chan! I just can't help myself~!"

"It's bed time already. _Ya vete a dormir_ " the tanned girl plops back down on the bed.

Yoshimitsu shrugs, jumps off the bed and skips toward her girlfriend's side.

"Alright~! I'll sleep if you let me sleep with you!" The blonde leans close to the tanned girl's face.

"Eh?"

"C'mon! Pwease~!" Yoshimitsu gives her the puppy dog eyes.

Ageha shakes her head in dismay with a smile. " _En serio, ¿qué haré contigo?_ Come here, Yoshi."

"Yaaaaay~!" The blonde jumps to bed and quickly snuggles against her girlfriend.

The two girls fall asleep shortly after with Ageha's arm wrapped around Yoshimitsu.

 **Maisen Girl's Academy**

Yoshimitsu is walking down the halls, munching on a chocolate bar when she hears some screaming girls in the distance. When she walks closer, she sees her girlfriend surrounded by fangirls like usual.

"Ageha-sama is so pretty!"

"I wish I could be her girlfriend!"

"Too late girl~! Yoshimitsu-sama already beat you to it!"

"Aw man!"

The energetic blonde shakes her head in dismay with a smile. "Oh, Ageha-chan. Always the popular one, aren't ya?"

She casually walks toward the crowd. "Alright, alright, everyone! Step aside~!"

"Yoshimitsu-sama!"

"Wow! The captain of the cheerleading squad has come to greet us~!"

The Rose Senran appreciates the reprieve that her beloved teammate's presence provides from the squealing and swooning fangirls of hers. Ageha understand the importance of popularity, but that doesn't necessarily mean she likes being surrounded by fangirls every time she's at school, away from the safe haven that is her and her team's dorm suite.

"Yoshi~!" Ageha smiles radiantly, a clear look of relief and joy on her face and eyes when she locks eyes with the stunning blue's of her blonde All-American of a girlfriend.

"I appreciate that you love my girlfriend so much, girls, dears, but I am entitled to display my dominance~! C'mere, babe!" Yoshi claims with an exaggeratedly loud voice, not that Ageha would ever complain about Yoshimitsu's voice. She _does_ take issue with suddenly being embraced by the blonde bombshell, an arm around her tiny waist and hand on the back of her silky, long, dark-green tresses as Yoshimitsu dips her like they were dancing an intimate waltz.

"Y-Y-Yoshi! _¡Ay Dios mío!_ Come on, this is too mu-mmmppmmhmmm...mmmm~" Ageha protests at first and just puts up the tiniest shred of resistance to the passionate, deep, tongue-laden kiss that Yoshimitsu plants on her Spaniard beloved's lips in that dipping pose. Ageha quickly closes her beautiful amber eyes and she returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around Yoshi's shoulders and tangling her fingers in the girl's long golden mane, and she even takes one exquisitely tanned leg and wraps it around Yoshimitsu's waist.

It takes the whole of three seconds into the two girls' international smooch before every single last girl that had been surrounding Ageha gives a loud, almost lewd-sounding squeal of "AGEHA-SAMA AND YOSHIMITSU-SAMAAAA~!" and then, blood erupts from the fangirls' noses and they all pass out right where they stand, dropping to the floor around the kissing Senrans like puppets with their strings cut off.

Once they pull away from the kiss, they gaze lovingly at each other for a bit before looking over at the passed out fangirls, all lying in puddles of their own blood.

"They really need to clean up once they realize what they did," Yoshimitsu sweat drops.

"Y-yeah, let's go while we still can..." Ageha nods in agreement and the two leave.

 **Later**

SLAM!

"Let's go on a date this Saturday~!" Yoshimitsu says, slamming her hand on Ageha's desk to get her attention.

 _"¡¿Q-Que?!_ Wh-where did that come from all of a sudden?" Ageha was just reading a book when she got startled by Yoshimitsu's excitement.

"There's a Wild West event coming on that day! So everyone's going to wear clothes Wild West style to attend! Here, for proof~!" Yoshimitsu hands her girlfriend a flyer one of her classmates gave her.

It definitely showed the Wild West theme and has horses, games and live stage as well.

Ageha blinks and then, she takes the flyer from Yoshimitsu's hand, humming softly to herself as she examines its promotional contents.

Then, the Spaniard gives a sideway glance at her All-American girlfriend and her eyes become hazy just for a brief moment, blink and you'll miss it, as she momentarily lost herself in the fantasy of seeing Yoshimitsu clad in a skimpy little cowgirl number...and all thanks to the part on the flyer that reads: "AND FOR A SMALL FEE,, WE WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH THE CLOTHES TO MAKE THE MAN OR WOMAN, TO RELIVE THE ERA AND LOOK THE PART~!"

Unfortunately...or fortunately for Ageha, Yoshimitsu's sharp blue eyes follow Ageha's ambers as her gaze lies on that part of the flyer for a second too long. The grin on Yoshi's lips says it all.

Ageha goes back to her usual, calm and sweet disposition, giving Yoshimitsu her best smile.

"Ok, Yoshi. Alright~ We'll go there on Saturday, Ok?" Ageha coos and Yoshimitsu gives out a loud _"YES!"_ in her native tongue, bending down to land a nice, sweet kiss on Ageha's lips in her excitement, the two girls moaning oh-so-softly into their lip lock before pulling away to smile and giggle like the high school (shinobi) girls in love that they are.

On the day of the event, Ageha and Yoshimitsu enter through the gates. All around them, men and women alike, are dressed wild west style. Most of all, all of it is exactly like the Wild West times, the buildings, veicles, everything. Both girls stare in awe at their surroundings. Yoshimitsu notices the booth that carries clothing.

"Over there, Ageha-chan!"

She drags the Spaniard to the desk and orders two sexy cowgirl outfits. They then run towards the fitting rooms just on the left of the booth.

They go in separate stalls and change from their casual clothing. Ageha slips on her revealing cowgirl outfit, consisting of a red plaid shirt that exposes her tummy and better yet, showing half of her large cleavage cause it's a bit small, short shorts with pockets that contain plastic mini revolvers with a brown belt around her waist. Finally, a red scarf that is around her neck plus a brown hat on top her head. The tanned girl twirls a couple times to check her appearance. She gives a nod of satisfaction and exits the stall before Yoshi.

Ageha stands outside of the dressing stall, turning heads left and right as the people go by her and admire her stunningly beautiful, exotic and sexy looks; a gorgeous Spanish cowgirl is, indeed, quite the rarity.

Eventually, Yoshimitsu emerges from her dressing stall and with a loud "Aaaaa~geha-chan!" from the blonde, the dark-greenette turns to her girlfriend and she sees a cerulean toy revolver aimed straight at her chest.

"Even harder, even stronger... _BANG~!"_ Goes Yoshi and Ageha can't help but play along, swooning and clutching her bountiful chest barely contained by her shirt.

Yoshimitsu looks absolutely amazing.

A black cowboy hat on her head, a tiny vest that's tied below Yoshi's exquisite cleavage, with the blonde's incredible All-American breasts barely contained by a pink cloth tied at the front that acts as a bra.

The girl's tummy is completely exposed, with a black belt holding together a skirt that tries desperately to reach her mid-thigh, and her lovely legs are covered from the knee in brown cowboy boots.

 _"Ayyyy Dios mío..._ Oh Yoshi...you look...just...~!" Ageha swoons and she can't help herself. She dives in for a sweet, gentle kiss while wrapping her arms around Yoshi's back and shoulder, their exquisite cowgirl Senran bodies pressed sweetly together, putting on an impromptu show for whoever walks by to witness their public display of affection.

Yoshi pulls away with a giggle. "Glad you love that outfit, Ageha-chan! And oh, boy! You look stunning in that as well~!"

Ageha strikes a pose with one hand behind her head, the other on her hip and her right knee bent slightly. "Why thank you~"

The energetic blonde links arms with her beloved. "Come on, let's go and be part of the event~! Oh! I want to ride the horses first!"

"Fufu~! Already going on the horses huh? Alright." Ageha says with a smile.

The two Cowgirl Senrans link arms and head over to the stables section of the event.

Once there, they take a look at the several breeds of horses available to pet and ride and trot around with, with a guide giving due exposition.

Then, while Ageha is trying (and failing hopelessly) to get a black and dark-brown horse to let her pet it or even feed it an apple, Yoshimitsu is giggling happily while an affectionate, pure-white with a rich black mane horse nuzzles her face and happily lets her pet its head and side of the neck while it munches on an apple she just offered it.

Ageha pouts adorably and the horse that was giving her the proverbial cold shoulder gives the equine equivalent of guffaw as it trots off. Ageha puffs out her cheek and crosses her arms under her uber-abundant bosom as she looks at her girlfriend getting the love and attention of that beautiful horse.

After petting the horses, Yoshi links arms with her girlfriend again until she sees a large poster saying, "Attend the Revolver Spinning Show. All Are Welcome. See if you have the skills to spin a revolver."

They arrive at the stage where many people are walking in and taking their seats. They decide to sit in the front row to see better. In about 20 minutes, the whole room is filled with people and they were chatting up a storm while waiting for the performer.

Just then, a serious looking man walks on stage, wearing cowboy clothing and holding two revolvers in his hands. He shows no emotion as he just takes a bow and starts the show by spinning his revolvers very fast, almost as if you can't even see them. He spins, tosses them in the air, and catches them with another hand and continues spinning. Ageha and Yoshi stare in awe at how amazing he is.

Then, the stoic man lets out a grin along with a loud wild cat, ocelot-like "MMMRRRREAOW~!" as he tosses the two revolvers high up into the air and then, reaches behind himself to bring out three additional guns and he starts pacing around the as he now starts juggling the five guns.

Then, he grins as, every few juggling motions, he starts actually pulling the triggers of the guns as they seemingly flow like water from one hand to the next.

Then, the gunslinger finds himself surrounded by a bunch of round, spinning ceramic plates.

The crowd holds their breath, as the man, with cat-like reflexes and a large grin on his face actually starts firing the revolvers, only one bullet in each gun, and with dead-eye accuracy and focused confidence, the man shoots the ceramic plates all around into pieces, eventually ending the show by throwing three revolvers into the air, putting the original two guns back into their respective holsters on his torso, and then, he gives out another, loud ocelot-like call as he catches two guns in one hand and shoots two spinning plates in front of him as well as one right behind him while he himself spun around.

Then, the gun master spins the three revolvers back into their holsters behind him and takes a deep bow with a tip of his cowboy hat.

Another young man comes to the stage, possibly the host. "Thank you for the wonderful performance! That was fantastic! However...we must take one volunteer to see if they have the skills to spin as well as he~!" He paces back and forth while many raise their hands and jumping wildly to get picked. However the host points at Yoshimitsu, who is her usual hyper self, jumping up and down.

"You there! Come on down!" The host says.

Yoshi gasps happily and turns to take Ageha's hands in hers. "I got picked, Ageha-chan~!"

"Best of luck, Yoshi~!" The tanned girl gives her a peck on the cheek and the blonde jumps on stage with the stoic man.

After she is handed real revolvers, the stoic man starts first, spinning his revolvers at very fast speed, juggling both of them up and down and around, and spins around 360 degrees while tossing one in the air. After catching it, he points his two revolvers at Yoshi, signalling her to go.

Yoshimitsu closes her eyes as she raises her revolvers and starts spinning them at normal speed first. She crosses her arms a bit and then back, tosses one of them, spins and catches it. She takes another out of her pocket while tossing one in the air and juggles the three guns.

The gunslinger nods and does his thing, only he tosses one of his revolvers after spinning them to Yoshimitsu. The blonde quickly catches it in time after tossing him a revolver and both of them start juggling back and forth.

Yoshimitsu catches the gun, spins while tossing it to him and catches another one from behind and the two close gaps to face each other, but only for a moment.

Just then, cardboards start appearing at each side of the stage. They are pictures of enemy cowboys. Yoshi knows she must act as a cowgirl at a firefight. Nodding to the stoic man, they spin their revolvers and let out ocelot-like battle cry as they take each side. Sounds of gunshots are heard from the speakers and the two performers play the part.

Yoshi ducks and spins her revolver a couple times before taking a shot at one cardboard. It makes a hole on the top and the cardboard lowers itself, being defeated.

Yoshimitsu stands up and takes out both of her revolvers, spinning them while aiming at two more cardboard figures. She charges at them, hitting them a couple times and firing both of them and then spins her revolvers while putting them back in her pockets. But the danger's not over yet.

In the blink of an eye, Yoshimitsu finds herself looking at the barrel of her co-performer's gun. However, she doesn't panic. Instead, she grins and bends her back almost 90 degrees as her "surprise enemy" fires at a cardboard figure that popped up right behind the blonde.

The cardboard plops back down and the Gun Master helps Yoshi back upright, and together, the two bow before the crowd, who are clapping almost deafeningly.

Yoshi and the wildcat-themed cowboy next to her share a firm handshake and nod, before the man raises his hands and gives a "gun salute" motion with his fingers.

"You're pretty good." He then tips his hat at her and gently helps her down from the stage.

"Thanks, you too," Yoshimitsu replies, nodding.

After the show, as the people leave the stage, Ageha jumps into her girlfriend's arms happily.

"You were fantastic, Yoshi~!" She exclaims. "How did you learn how to do all that!?"

"Hehe! Let's just say...I do some studying at my spare time," the blonde says.

"I have to say, that was impressive~!"

"Thank you. Now then, shall we explore some more?"

The couple hold hands and walk around the event for a few more hours. It is then that it's sunset and they only have an hour left before it closes down. Ageha turns to the blonde.

"Well, shall we head back?" She says. "Fortunately, we can keep our cowgirl clothes since we bought them." She raises an eyebrow. "Ummmm...Yoshi?"

"We have an hour left," the blonde says. "I want to spend it with the most precious moment possible."

"And what would that be?"

Yoshimitsu takes her hand and drags her towards between two buildings and toward a desert like area with a few cactuses. The sun is shining brightly on the beautiful Senrans, making their facial features stand out. Ageha looks around, seeing that this area is empty.

"Yoshi, what are we doing here?"

"Making this a wonderful memory," Yoshimitsu says softly while putting her hands on the tanned girl's shoulders. She leans in to kiss the Spaniard on the lips briefly before pulling away with a gentle smile.

Ageha smiles sweetly and she pulls her beloved in for another, sweet, slow and tender kiss. She moans softly as Yoshi gently squeezes her hips and she cups the blonde's cheeks to tilt her head and get a better angle for their kiss.

 _"Te amo, Yoshi._ Thank you for this wonderful day." Ageha coos in Yoshi's face, the two Senran cowgirls blushing beautifully, happy and lovestruck blue gazing into warm amber.

 _"And I love you,_ my sweet, sweet Spaniard Rose Ninja of the Wild West~" Yoshimitsu replies first in her native tongue and then, she puts that tongue to work with another kiss on Ageha's lips.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey** : Welp...Yuri-chan, you sure won't let me rest from writing, eh? I wake up, open up Skype and I see the start of this Pretty all written out on the chat and you say "Tag~!"? LOL Mou, Yuri-chan, I can't catch a break, can I? LOL

 **Yuri-chan** : Hehe! Sorry Mikey-kun, but I just can't help myself. Writing with you is always a blast~

 **Major Mikey chuckles as he pets Yuri-chan** Still, sheesh, Yuri-chan~ Gimme a break. XD

Anyway!

We hope you fellas enjoyed this li'l tale of cowgirl Senran love for Yoshi and Ageha, plus guest-starring none other than Revolver Ocelot from "Metal Gear Solid" for an epic revolver showdown. :3

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes! New outfits, everyone~! How about it? Hehe!

So nice and long and detailed reviews please~

 **Major Mikey:** Yesh~ See, Jojo-san? ;3 It's not all about lingerie, swimwear, maid outfits and wedding dresses and lingerie. LOL

Yup. You heard the lady~

Seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


	24. Pretty 24: Ageha x Leo III

**Pretty 24: Ageha x Leo III**

Leo stares at the mirror with the long measuring tape and wrapping it around her breasts with a pout. She cannot believe she's doing this, but her younger sister, Hyoki, told her that she must be gaining weight just from the size of her breasts despite being busty herself. However, if that's the case, Leo must check it out for herself. Se grabbed the measuring tape from the desk drawer and went to her room to look at herself in the mirror.

"Mmmm…does this…look right?" Leo questions herself.

Honestly, she hasn't been keeping up with her measurements at all and the ones who were doing the measurements for her was one of her teammates, Ginrei. But Leo is left looking after the mansion and Hiyoki as well. She would've asked the dark haired girl for help, but the younger sister could care less about that. She would just have to fend for herself, much to her annoyance.

"Okay, so…wrap it like this and…huh? That…doesn't seem right…ah…why am I…getting tangled up…all of a sudden!?" Leo struggles to get free, but the struggling makes her clothes get stripped for some reason, first her skirt and then her blue buttoned shirt next.

"Ah…this is a bummer! Uuuuu~!" Leo whines as she is completely tangled from the measuring tape and all she's wearing is her gold underwear.

Suddenly, she hears the doorbell ring. She is literally too tied up to do anything at the moment and she has no idea where Hyoki is right now. She hears her younger sister calling, "I'll get it!" in a bored tone. Leo rolls her violet eyes, wondering how in the world she can get her younger sister to behave better.

She then hears a familiar voice. She can recognize that voice, that thick Spanish accent of her beloved Ageha. While she is partly happy that her beloved came over, she is in quite a predicament right now. She is still unable to untie herself from the measuring tape she is tangled in. She struggles and struggles, but to no avail. For the first time in her life, the wealthy Leo is scared and embarrassed.

"Leo-san? Are you home?" Ageha calls from the long hallway.

"H-hold on! Don't come in yet!" Leo calls as she struggles more and more, but fails miserably.

Ageha stops by Leo's bedroom door, hearing her. "Leo-san? _¿Estás bien?_ (Are you Ok?)"

"Y-yeah! Ummmmm…just…uuhhhh…" What would Leo say? She clearly cannot come up with any excuse at the top of her head and is in extreme Panic Mode right now.

Ageha raises her eyebrow in confusion. "Are you SURE you're feeling alright? I can hear a lot of groaning going on."

"J-just a minute, Ageha-san! I just need to…ah!" She can feel it coming a bit tighter due to her struggling.

"I'm coming in!" Ageha says.

"W-wait! No…."

But it's too late. Ageha opens the door and finds the poor wealthy blonde on the floor tangled with measuring tape in her underwear.

"Leo-san…what in the world is going on?" The tanned Spaniard asks, putting her hands on her hips.

Leo just freezes as she looks at her beloved with her face being extremely red in embarrassment. She knows she cannot hide it anymore and explains her predicament. Ageha just stares at her for a moment before letting out a soft giggle.

"Your little sister told you that you were gaining weight~?" she asks as she gets on her knees to help untie the poor blonde.

"Believe me, Hyoki can be very annoying at times," Leo says.

Once Ageha unties Leo completely, the blonde finally gets a full glimpse of what her girlfriend is wearing. She is wearing a revealing white T-shirt that exposes her stomach, short shorts, high heeled sandals and a white cap on her head. Leo finds herself looking up and down at her appearance, especially the black strings of Ageha's thong showing on her hips under the short shorts.

"Ageha-san…you…look..." she says.

"So you finally noticed~?" Ageha says with a giggle. "You wouldn't believe what Yoshi was doing today. She saw this outfit and just BEGGED me to wear it while we were shopping.

Leo giggles as well. "Yoshimitsu-san is quite the hyper active girl, isn't she?"

Ageha sighs. "You said it."

After Leo puts her clothes back on, the two sit on the big bed together, hug each other and share kisses with one another. However, Hyoki walks by, stops to turn towards the couple.

"You really have a girlfriend, Onee-sama?" Hiyoki questions.

"I've been telling you about her all the time," Leo replies. "You never seemed to believe me."

"Hmph. I've seen better," the younger sister walks away without another word.

Leo can feel a vein start to pop on her head. "Hyoki's such a…"

Ageha laughs nervously as she pats her on the back. " _No te preocupes, no te preocupes._ (Don't worry, don't worry). Just let it go. It's just how Hyoki-chan is, right?"

"Yes, but how do we get her to stop?"

"You're right. Let's forget about her," Leo says as she gently pushes Ageha on the bed with her long tanned legs dangling from the edge and caresses her cheek. "Let's continue where we left off, shall we~?"

"Ah…yes!" The tanned girl raises her arms and wraps them around the blonde's neck. "Let's make love…right now, _mi amada Leo-san_ (my beloved Leo-san)."

"Of course, Ageha-san," Leo says with her beautiful gentle smile on her face. "Whatever you say, my darling~"

Ageha lets go to let Leo close the door behind her and rejoin her girlfriend. They share a few passionate kisses here and there, nuzzle each other's noses and help each other strip off their clothing with nothing but their underwear on.

Hyoki is still in the hall when she hears loud, happy moaning from both of the girls. She just rolls her eyes and keeps on walking.

"Onee-sama's so lucky…" she mutters to herself.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : So, everyone. I got inspired by the newest New Wave cards with Ageha and Leo, so I thought I'd write about it. And I thought about trying my hand on Hiyoki, despite not knowing her personality fully.

Also, Mike is on break at the moment, so I will take over for a few stories or so, depending on how it goes.

 **Mikey chuckles**

 **Major Mikey** : Oi! Yuri-chan, I'm not "on break"! I'm just...going through some writer's block, 's all. :P But hey, I'm more than happy to lend you my ear, Yuri-chan~ ;3

And yes, folks, this Pretty was all~Yuri-chan. So, all credit for this goes to her, Ok fellas~?

 **Yuri-chan:** Mm-hmm~! Please give long and detailed reviews for this. I worked hard on this Pretty~

 **Major Mikey:** You heard the lady, folks~! And I promise to come back soon...ish to join Yuri-chan's works here. :3

So, great work, Yuri-chan! Seeya'll next Pretty~!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


	25. Pretty 25: Leo x Hyoki

**Pretty 25: Leo x Hyoki**

Leo cannot understand her younger sister, Hyoki sometimes. She hasn't been talking with her for however long she can remember. From what started off as them being close sisters to Hyoki hating her for some reason. And Leo can't seem to put a finger on what happened to their relationship.

Still, ever since their mother married a wealthy man, they had everything they ever wanted: a good family, money and a good life. So…what was wrong between that? She rubs her chin in thought for what it seems like hours. How can she get to the way they were before?

She then looks over at a picture frame of a beach on her wall. An idea suddenly pops in her head. Maybe taking her younger sister to the beach would get them a fresh start. Sure it would take a few tries to convince her, but Leo knows she cannot let Hyoki's hatred against her get to her forever.

 **Later**

The younger dark haired girl crosses her arms as they at the train station. "I can't believe I'm going with you to a place like this."

"Come on, Hyoki, don't say that," Leo says.

"Hmph…I just want to make this quick so I can go home."

Leo did not like Hyoki's attitude towards her. However, she has to keep on trying in order for this to work. This cannot end so soon.

"Awawawa~! Isn't that the wealthy girl, Leo-sama!?" One girl squeals.

"She is, isn't she!? Oh, my goodness! I can't believe I'm actually seeing her! She's so beautiful~!"

Leo looks around, sweat dropping. She gets that all the time whenever she's in public, which is why she stays in the mansion most of the time. She then looks over at Hyoki who is glaring at her, then crosses her arms and turns away with a "Hmph!"

"Uhhhhh…Hyoki?"

"Oh, don't mind me," Hyoki says. "Go have your little fun with your fangirls."

"But…." The older blonde stops to look at everyone gathering around them.

"Leo-sama~! I am seeing her right in front of me!"

"This is so awesome! May i have your autograph~?"

"Hey, hey! Let's take a picture together~!"

Leo looks back and forth at her fans and then at Hyoki, who is still having her back towards her. This isn't going as planned so far. The train will arrive any minute.

"S-sorry, everyone," the blonde tells her fans. "But I have to take my sister somewhere special. Have a good day." She walks over towards her younger sister and takes her hand as the train arrives.

As they get on board, she and Hyoki take a seat next to the window. The dark haired girl looks up at her older sister as the blonde looks out the window. Somehow, she finds herself blushing for a moment when she took her hand like that. Her grip is so gentle. When everyone climbs aboard, the train starts moving. Hyoki looks down at the floor as Leo turns toward her younger sister. The blonde still hasn't figured out why the dark haired girl hates her so much, but all that matters now is trying to bond with her little sister. The train ride takes about an hour until they reached their destination.

They exit the train and enter the beach, filled with people. Hyoki looks around, seeing everyone having a good time and chatting with one another while children build sand castles. Others are playing in the water. Leo looks down at her sister with her usual gentle, beautiful smile.

"Come, Hyoki," she says. "Let's put on our swimsuits."

The two sisters go into one of the dressing rooms to change into their swimsuits, which took about 10 minutes or so. Leo is wearing a gold bikini. The bra is a bit too small for her large breasts to handle, but she doesn't mind. She comes out of the room and waits for her little sister to come out. A few minutes later, the dark haired girl reluctantly comes out, wearing a black bikini. She frowns as she slightly turns away.

"C-can we go now?" she says.

"You look lovely in that, Hyoki," Leo says. "I'm glad we brought that with."

"Y-yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Leo nods as she takes her little sister's hand and the two start to walk towards the ocean to walk together. Hyoki looks up at her taller older sister as they walk along the ocean, hand in hand. For her, she's starting to think that the blonde is acting a bit strange, like she's being super nice to her for some reason. She cannot figure out why, but she decides to go with it for a little while longer.

Leo looks down at the dark haired girl, smiling, making the little sister blush a little, but turn away. This may go on for the rest of the afternoon, but for her, she feels that it's worth spending time with her little sister.

Suddenly, someone sees them and comes running toward them.

"Excuse me!" a honey blonde girl runs toward them wearing a white bikini and her two friends, one with red hair and another with short orange hair. "You two! You two are PERFECT for our little play wedding~!"

"Come again?" Leo asks.

The honey blonde holds up two wedding dresses and hands them to Leo. "No time to explain~! All you have to do is wear these and come towards those little steps right there!"

She points to the little beach wedding pavilion about 50 yards away from them. Leo and Hyoki exchange looks and then back at the wedding dresses.

"Good luck~!" The honey blonde says as she eagerly pushes the two of them towards the dressing rooms. "Have fun!"

"W-wait a minute!" Hyoki says, but the honey blonde is already skipping away with two of her friends coming after her.

The two come to the dressing rooms once again. Leo and Hyoki look at each other and the blonde shrugs as she hands her one of the dresses that looks like it will fit her.

"I'm not wearing that," Hyoki says.

"Come on, Hyoki," Leo says. "Maybe this girl is doing us a big favor by doing this for us."

"Maybe not. I don't like this one bit."

"Hyoki, just try the dress on and meet me by the pavilion. Okay?"

The dark haired girl stares at the dress, glances at Leo and back at the dress. She grabs it and heads toward the dressing room. Leo lets out a light chuckle as she too enters the dressing room to put on the wedding gown.

A few minutes later, Leo is standing inside the pavilion with her full on wedding gown that shows half of her cleavage and has a large white flower on her head to add. She observes the view of the beach from where she's at with her gentle smile of hers when she hears some footsteps coming toward her.

"Onee-sama?"

Leo turns around to see her little sister in a short wedding dress. It contains a frilly skirt with white high heels and a silver tiara on her head. Leo is stunned by this, but also very happy that her little sister is wearing it.

"You look beautiful," the blonde says.

"R-really? I…I don't think so myself," she says, turning away.

The dark haired girl hesitates a little, staring at Leo's white gloved hand and then back at her sister. She slowly and gently grips it and Leo pulls her towards the middle of the pavilion. Leo intertwines hands with her little sister, however, Hyoki is not really feeling it. Leo can tell for sure and looks down at her.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Then would you mind telling me-"

"THAT'S PERFECT!" The honey blonde squeals, holding a palm-sized camcorder with two of her friends by her side, just face palming themselves at this ridiculous scene.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?" Hyoki says. "Can't you see we're busy talking!?"

"Th-the way you two intertwined hands~!" the honey blonde says. "I want to see a kiss right now~! Right this minute!"

"Kayo-chin…please, nya!" the orange haired girl cries. "It'll be too much for you to handle!"

"Don't make me call the ambulance again," the redhead says, crossing her arms.

Leo laughs nervously. "Girls, girls, can you please give us some privacy?"

"Sure, sure~!" the honey blonde girl says. "But I'm still filming you two. So you BETTER kiss before this runs out of tape!"

"Kayo-chin, nya!" Rin exclaims.

The three girls rush towards the bushes to hide in with the honey blonde girl sticking her hand out with her camcorder in hand. Hyoki and Leo turn towards each other again. Leo attempts to hug her little sister when the dark haired girl pushes her away and crosses her arms.

"I don't get it," Leo says, throwing up her arms in anger. "Why are you being so mean all the time? I've done nothing but be nice to you this entire time and this is what I get as thanks? You're horrible, Hyoki."

"No…YOU'RE the one who's the horrible sister, Onee-sama…" Hyoki says.

"Eh?"

The dark haired girl clenches her arms with her body shaking a little. "You…you really don't know why I hate you so much? You're so dense, Onee-sama."

"Hyoki…"

"I'm…I'm so tired of you, Onee-sama…tired!" The little sister shouts. "I…I never considered you as family at all because…because…"

"Because what?" Leo says, stepping closer to her.

Hyoki turns around with a sparkle of tears leaving her eyes. "Because you're always the lucky one, Onee-sama! You have everything you ever wanted! You're so popular, you're Mom and Dad's favorite girl, everything! And you never paid attention to me after that!"

Leo steps closer and gently hugs her little sister. "So that's what this is about. I've been ignoring you this entire time and I never even realized it. I never spent any time with my little sister."

Hyoki punches her chest, but they were only soft punches. She starts crying while doing it. "I hate you...I hate you, Onee-sama!"

"Shhhh…it's okay…I'm here with you now," Leo whispers as she strokes her hair gently. "I'm here."

Hyoki stops punching her and just sobs her heart out, letting out everything she held back. Leo now knows the truth and she will make it up to her as well. Hyoki has been alone for so long that she started to hate her for not being there for her as much as she did years ago.

Once the crying ceases, Hyoki looks up and Leo wipes a tear with her gloved hand. "Hyoki…I'm glad you told me. I am so sorry for not paying attention to you. I have no excuse for it. But starting now, I will make it up to you. I will spend as much time with you as I possibly can. I love you, Hyoki and that will never change."

"Th-thank you…Leo-onee-sama!" In an instant, Hyoki wraps her arms around Leo's neck and crashes her lips against hers.

Leo returns the embrace and kiss at the same time, closing her eyes. Both of the sisters really needed it and this blissful feeling keeps on growing with each kiss. They pull away for a moment to catch their breath and then have another. It may be Hyoki's first time since she's 14, but she doesn't care. All that matters is that she's sharing her First Kiss with her older sister.

By the time they pull away for the third time, they gaze into each other's eyes. Hyoki sheds tears again, but from happiness. She leans in to kiss her older sister's cheek.

"Leo-onee-sama…" she whispers.

"Hyoki…"

They press foreheads together with smiles on their faces. They know that no other words can be said after that. So they remain like this for however long they want.

"Guuuuuuh~!"

The honey blonde faints with a large puddle of blood forming quickly from her nose.

"Noooooo!" the orange haired girl cries as she holds her head with her hands. "Kayo-chin, whyyyyyy!"

"Here we go again…" the redhead says as she dials the number.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey sighs and shakes his head, yet smiles all the while** Haaah, Yuri-chan. You're just on fire, ain't'cha? Oh damn, you're just a writin' machine, pumpin' out 2 Pretties in as many days~ : 3

 **Yuri-chan** : Hehe~! I got ideas right on top of my head!

 **Major Mikey** : Yup. Yes. Yes you do, Yuri-chan. You absolutely do~ So, once again, folks, Yuri-chan solo's a new Pretty~ I was just a passenger here.

 **Yuri-chan** : Mm-hmm! I was interested in Hyoki today, so I decided to write about her. Since the info says she has disdain for her beloved big sis, but it doesn't say why, so this might be one of them here.

 **Major Mikey** : Could be, Yuri-chan. It could very well be~ But regardless, Yuri-chan, you haven't said that line in a while, so, do the honors, yeah~? ;D

 **Yuri-chan:** Oh, yes! **Sisterly Love Is Sweet Love~**

That's my motto for Sisterly Love~

 **Major Mikey:** Hoo-rrah~! Leo-sama and Hyoki are just so precious and beautiful together. And as always...Where there is yuri, Hanayo "Kayo-chin" Koizumi will be lurking nearby to be an enabler of tender girl love~ 8D

 **Yuri-chan** : Gotta love writing her cameos~

 **Major Mikey** : Heh, so, anyway fellas, that's all for today~ We hope you enjoyed, and again, all praise goes to Yuri-chan, 'k?

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes! Please give out long and detailed reviews for this piece~!

 **Major Mikey:** And also, spread the word! Tell your friends, tell all who will listen to check out this Collection of Pretty Senrans, 'k~?

Seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


	26. Pretty 26: Katsuragi x Yoshimitsu

**Pretty 26: Katsuragi x Yoshimitsu**

Katsuragi sighs as she walks in the streets, looking around at wonderful girls around her. For her, it's one of those days where Ikaruga just tells her to take a break from her perverted antics and go out for some air. She always disliked the class president's nagging, but as always, she just goes with it.

She crosses her arms, pouting adorably, looking left and right at every woman around. Sighing for what it seems to be the 5th time since she left Hanzo Academy, she decides to take a break and sit down next to a clothing store.

"This is nuts…" she says to herself. "I'm so bored. Bored…bored…bored…"

She rests her head on her hands while resting her elbows on her knees. She desperately wants to grope somebody before her head explodes, but none of them are familiar enough to satisfy her needs. She looks up, eyeing the clothing store, which is a lingerie shop.

Though she wanted to go check it out, she just didn't feel like going there alone. She's too bored already. However, once she looks over at the shop again, she sees another blonde girl in a different school uniform, consisting of a white buttoned shirt, exposing her stomach, a pink plaid skirt and white thigh high socks. On top of that, Katsuragi cannot stop focusing her eyes on the large jiggling boobs as she walks in. She stands up and decides to see who this lucky girl is.

Upon stepping in, she sees the blonde looking around left and right. Katsuragi sneaks behind her, grinning. She has a plan forming in her mind. Once they enter the fitting rooms, she'll make her move, no matter how unfamiliar she is. She just wants it. And she wants it so badly.

Once the blonde girl picks what she wants, Katsuragi pretends to pick out her own and they head towards the fitting rooms. However, her plan is almost working when the girl walks in and shuts the door behind her before the perverted blonde can even get close to her. She smashes her face against the door, making a rattling sound, startling the girl.

"Is someone here?" she asks.

She opens the door and sees Katsuragi step back a little, holding her nose.

"Miss? Are you using this room?" the blonde girl asks.

"Ah….n-no, I, ummmm…well…I can use another room," Katsuragi says. "S-sorrry to bother you."

The perverted blonde closes the door and rushes to another room. "Dang! I thought I had her! Unless…" She has another idea forming in her mind. Lucikly the stalls have space on the bottom, so she might be able to crawl through one of them next to her. And the blonde girl is trying on one of the lingerie sets right now. While she is busying herself, Katsuragi silently crawls under one of the stalls.

The blonde girl doesn't seem to notice at all. Katsuragi grins evilly as she raises her hands in the air. And she tip toes toward the white lingerie clad blonde girl closer and closer…

"WHO GOES!?" the blonde girl summons two electric pom-poms to electrocute whoever is attacking her from behind.

Once the blonde girl realizes who she attacked, she gasps in surprise. "Oh! I'm…I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Not really…" Katsuragi groans, temporarily paralyzed from being shocked.

The pom-poms disappear from the girl's hands and rushes to her aid. "I thought you were an enemy sneaking up on me."

After helping Katsuragi up, the perverted blonde looks up and down at the girl. "Wow, girl! You're really stunning~!"

"Really? I thought I might try on a few things and then head out," the girl says.

"Oh, no, no! Don't do that!" Katsuragi says. "You don't always have many opportunities to wear exquisite lingerie like this~!"

"What do you mean? Are you into this kind of stuff?"

"Oh, I'm am into MORE than that~!" Katsuragi speeds up behind her and finally gropes the blonde girl. "Like these babies~!"

"Ahhhh! St-stop it! What do you think…ah…you're doing?!"

"Hehe~! Your boobs are so soft and large!" Katsuragi says, leaning in towards her ear. "I'm satisfied~"

"Wh-what? I don't…ah…understand…" the blonde girl moans as she tries to resist the groping but to no avail.

"What's your name, girl~?"

"Ah…Y-Yoshimitsu…ah~!"

"Well, Yoshimitsu, I think it's time for your lesson about feeling good~!" Katsuragi says. "And let's start with the groping!"

"Nooooo, I don't wanna! Ah~!" Yoshimitsu moans.

"Take the groping! Take it all~!" Katsuragi says as she keeps on groping her breasts, harder and rolling them in a circular motion. Yoshimitsu has never dealt with this kind of groping before. Not from some female blonde before. However, this feeling she's feeling right now…it's starting to feel…good?

"Mmmm...a-aahh...M-Miss...I... _oh shit!"_ The All-American blonde under Katsuragi's most capable hands coos and then moans out in English. Katsuragi's eyes seem to sparkle and she softly, oh so softly nibbles on Yoshimitsu's earlobe.

"Ooohhh, you speak English? Oh my God that's sooo~hot! C'mon, Yoshi-san, please, talk in English for me~" the perverted blonde coos like a dove in Yoshimitsu's ear as well as gives the enormous All-American boobs in her hands a gentle squeeze, her fingers digging deep into the abundant flesh that's barely contained by the exquisite, pristine-white silk of the bra Yoshimitsu is wearing.

"A-Aahhh...I...I'll...do it if...mmmhaaah...if you tell me...youuur name, Miss~" Yoshimitsu breathes and a lovely blush dusts Katsuragi's fair cheeks a soft pink at the voice the other blonde just spoke with.

"Hoooh...Ok, why not? Name's Katsuragi~" The perverted blonde happily obliges.

"Haah...Ok... _beautiful name for a lady as lovely as you..."_ Yoshimitsu indulges Katsuragi and then, she grins.

Katsuragi starts to swoon upon being praised like that in a foreign tongue, and in that one moment of distraction, Yoshi drops to her knees, slipping out of Katsuragi's hold and spins around on her heels.

"...eh?!"

Katsuragi squeals upon Yoshimitsu pouncing on her.

The All-American blonde giggles in the Japanese blonde's face and grins as she now has her Japanese counterpart pressed against the wall of the dressing stall, hand next to Katsuragi's head on the wall behind her and a hand on her skirt-clad ass.

 _'...oh God I just realized I'm into the kabedon~'_ Katsuragi notes mentally.

Then, Katsuragi gives off the most adorable little whimper as Yoshimitsu pushes her stocking-clad thigh right up into the Japanese blonde's core, between the legs, the fine fabric of her stocking creating lovely friction with Katsuragi's skirt and panties under that.

"Oh my God...~!" Katsuragi breathes with a sweet gasp at the end.

 _"Got'cha, Kats~"_ While Yoshimitsu coos in English. The American blonde presses herself flush up against Katsuragi and begins to gently lick and kiss around her exposed neck.

Almost on instinct, Kasturagi finds her long, powerful, bare legs wrapped around Yoshimitsu's waist, ankles crossed over her behind. Yoshimitsu grins into Katsuragi's neck and keeps the blonde steady by a hand on a firm yet soft butt cheek.

"This...issss...haaah...more than I...bargained for...but...oh my God...Y-Yoshi-chan..." Katsuragi can't help herself. She tenderly cups Yoshimitsu's softly-blushing cheeks and puckers her lips, her beautiful baby-blue eyes fluttering shut.

The American blonde's smile is radiant and with a soft _"Yes~",_ she leans in to share that smile with Katsuragi via a deep, passionate kiss.

And thus, the two stunning young blonde women share the implicit, unspoken agreement to see where this goes and leave the details for later.

Right now, all that matters is each other, each other's lips and hands on each other's bodies inside a dressing stall in a lingerie store.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey:**...haaaah~ *O* **Breathes a soft sigh of satisfaction and relief** Sooooo...this happened. Heh, oh man. I was just providing live commentary one moment and then, suddenly, I'm writing the other half of this Pretty. :3 Oh man. LOL Weird stuff happens sometimes, doesn't it~? *O* One thing's for sure: it's damn nice to write with you again, Yuri-chan, on this, our Collection of Pretty Senrans~

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes, thank you! It was unexpected, but I am very happy you joined in~

 **Major Mikey hug Yuri-chan** Gotta shake off that rust. : 3

 **Yuri-chan** : So, everyone, this is another unusual pairing, but as always, wherever Kats sees big boobs, she just goes for it~

And! And! This serves to improve cross-ninja school relations! 8D Even though, well, Kats isn't necessarily aware right now that Yoshi is, in fact, a fellow Senran. :P

But hey, details, details~ XD

 **Yuri-chan** : Hehe! So, as always, everyone, please provide long and detailed reviews! It would really help us a lot

 **Major Mikey** : Yesh, exactly. And of course, we mean folks besides you, good fellas like Rashaan Butler, JojoDO and Sony Ninja. You guys friggin' rock~! :3 Heh, anyway, we hope you enjoyed~

Seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


	27. Pretty 27: Rin x Daidouji

**Pretty 27: Rin x Daidouji**

Rin needs a break. She has been teaching her Hebijo Elite team for a while, but after countless times with trying to overcome the behaviors of certain members (mostly Ryona's masochistic behavior and Murasaki, who never attends school), she decides she just needs to cool down a bit. And alcohol isn't an option. She needs to do something else. Something to relax her.

After doing the paperwork, she exits the school to walk home when she sees a certain someone, just practicing her punches and kicks. Daidouji.

The blonde woman stops when she sees the Hebijo teacher and greets her with a smile. "Yo, Rin! What's up?"

"Ah, nothing much," the violet haired woman says. "Just tired, that's all."

"Oh?"

"Teaching is a pain. You wouldn't believe how Ryona was behaving today. It was just like torture."

Daidouji chuckles. "Mmm…that girl, huh? You can never control her…unless you're Ryobi."

"Yeah, but it will make it ten times worse. I can't seem to figure out how to discipline her."

Daidouji walks toward the Hebijo teacher and puts an arm around her. "Hey, how about we go to someplace nice to cool you down?"

Rin smiles. "I would love that. Thanks, Daidouji. Where are we going?"

"I know a perfect place," Daidouji says. "The hot springs."

"Hot springs, huh?" Rin repeats.

"Of course! I'm sure this will help you relax," the blonde woman says. "Besides, it's a bit cold outside anyways, so let's warm ourselves up."

Rin thinks about it for a moment. She would've been better off going by herself, but since Daidouji insisted on going together, maybe it wouldn't hurt. Besides, she could use some company after all this stress from work.

"Okay, I'll go," she says.

"Excellent! We'll go right now~!" Daidouji says, having a fist pumped in the air.

"Eh? B-but I haven't packed my things yet…"

"Don't worry. I've already made reservations. I was going to go there myself, but they are always willing to have another person in."

"Already? Wow, you're pretty fast."

"Aren't I~?"

Rin rolls her eyes, but smiles soon after. That Daidouji never changes. The two walk together toward town in about a half hour or so. They enter the small building where there is food already prepared and there is even a television.

"Hope you two have a good time," the female host says, bowing.

The blonde woman also sees two folded yutakas lying on the floor next to the small table. "We'll wear these after we go to the hot spring. You need to relax, Rin."

Rin nods. They go to the restroom to strip off their clothing. Rin just looks at herself in the mirror, just staring at her appearance. She may not see it herself, but other people have been complimenting her for the past week at the bar that one time. How beautiful she is and such. One man even wanted to ask her out, but she politely turned him down. She is already dating someone else. And that someone is Daidouji.

She lets her hair down and smiles at her appearance once again before heading out. Daidouji is probably waiting for her already. She heads towards the hot spring and takes a dip inside. The warm water touches her magnificent body, making her exhale in relief. She is glad that she is someplace warm from the cold. As she closes her eyes, she hears someone sit next to her.

"Took you long enough," Rin teases.

"Hey, don't rush me, please," Daidouji says.

The violet haired woman chuckles. They sit together in silence, hearing the water as they look up at the clear blue sky.

Rin wants to say something, but considering how relaxed Daidouji is, she sees that no words can be said to describe how beautiful this hot spring really is. She closes her eyes when all of a sudden, she feels Daidouji's hand on hers. She looks over at the blonde as her girlfriend turns and smiles her beautiful smile. The Hebijo teacher smiles back and rests her head on the blonde's shoulder. They stay in the hot spring for at least an hour until they decide to climb out.

After getting dressed in their yutakas, the two women enjoy the rest of the afternoon together. They ate dinner and shared indirect kisses, watched some television and drank a little, thankfully didn't get drunk. Before they went to bed, they spent a little time looking at the stars that night, having the remaining bottle of sake together from dinner. They talked for a little bit and then looked up at the stars again as they finish their drink. Then, after that, they leave the balcony and set up their futons next to each other.

Once that is done, Rin turns off the lights and they head to bed. Pulling the covers over herself, Rin tries to go to sleep, but finds that she can't. She knows that she can't sleep without her beloved next to her. She wouldn't admit it anyways. But she turns to her side and Daidouji notices her.

"Something the matter, Rin?" she asks.

"Ummm…well, uhhhh…" Rin stutters as she blushes heavily. Daidouji chuckles as she climbs off of her futon.

"Alright, I think I know what you want." She immediately goes over and crawls into Rin's futon. "How's that? Better~?"

"W-well, uhhhhh…"

"Come on~! Don't act all tsundere on me. You KNOW you wanted me to be here next to you, right?"

"Y-yes…"

Daidouji playfully pokes her on the cheek. "You silly, silly woman~! You need to be more honest."

"It's embarrassing…"

"No it's not~"

"It is!"

"Nope~!"

Rin gives an exasperated sigh and suddenly climbs on top of her, pinning her wrists down. "You wanna see honesty? I'll show you~" She leans in to kiss her girlfriend on the lips without giving the blonde a chance to react.

Daidouji soon relaxes her body and returns the kiss. Their large breasts are squished together as they lean closer together. They soon embrace each other as they continue to kiss, and moan at the same time with their tongues caressing each other. Both women can feel this blissful feeling already and they love it. Especially Rin. She needed it the most.

She wants more of it, so she goes in for another. Daidouji returns each and every kiss Rin gives her.

By the time they have kissed for the 6th time, they pull away, panting. Rin caresses Daidouji's cheek, still trying to catch her breath, but managing to give a small smile.

"Daidouji," she says. "This…has been the best day…ever. Thank you."

The blonde smiles. "Anytime, Rin. I can always tell when you need a break."

They gaze lovingly at each other for what it seems like an hour before the blonde woman holds out her hands.

"Now come," she says. "Make love to me."

"Eh? We're doing that…now?"

"Hehe! How long have we been dating exactly~?"

Rin hesitates for a moment before just smile. "Alright. If you insist, my love."

They embrace each other once again to give each other another passionate kiss and slowly help each other strip their clothing. For Rin, this night is not over until they say it's over. Now, she and Daidouji are making the night of their life, making love and who knows when they will stop? All that matters is that she has Daidouji to keep her company.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan:** So, everyone, I've decided to do this Pretty with these sexy adults here. And Ocelotl-san, if you're still here, this is for you. Go ahead and do the quote, Mikey~

 **Major Mikey pets Yuri-chan like a puppy and then, slips night vision goggles on her, and then removes them with dramatic music in the background**

 **Major Mikey:** Kept you waiting, huh~?

For the record, Yuri-chan went at it solo here. So, please, all credit goes to her. I just provided live commentary while she wrote this down on the chat. :3

 **Yuri-chan** : And he is awesome at that. I would've made it longer, but this is all I got.

 **Major Mikey chuckles** Still, do show your love for Yuri-chan and her work with a love~ly review, yeah folks? Especially youuuu, Ocelotl-san! ;3

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes! Please give out long and detailed reviews! It would help a lot.

 **Major Mikey:** So, we hope you enjoyed, I hope you enjoyed Yuri-chan's sweet, wonder~ful work, and seeya'll on the next Pretty! :3

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~!


	28. Pretty 28: Murasaki x Murakumo

**Pretty 28 – Murasaki x Murakumo**

Murasaki walks out of the room, clipboard in hand and lets out a soft sigh. She is clad in a short pink nurse's uniform with white high heels, white thigh high stockings and a white hat on her head. The upper part of her uniform is a bit tad too small for her with her large breasts almost popping out. It's not only the uniform that's bothering her, but just the job itself. She didn't like the fact that her older sister, Imu told her that she should be more active and go outside more often, so they wrote her an application and Murasaki took the job as a nurse. But the quiet shut in feels that she's not fit to be a nurse, let alone do the job herself.

However, after her boss that goes by the name of Nishikino, showed her the ropes, she is quite the quick learner. She took nurse calls, took care of patients and did some paperwork. Murasaki is a hard worker after all, but all she wanted to do is just play video games and watch anime. During work, all she could do is just glance up at the clock, waiting and waiting for her shift to end, so she can go home and catch up on what she missed. But according to Imu, she needs to learn to be social more often. As hard as she tries, Murasaki feels that she's failing miserably.

Mostly because of her quiet and shy personality. She speaks so softly that people can barely hear her, so they often have to ask her to speak louder, which didn't want to do. She can't help it, really since she's so shy around people she doesn't know. Still, a job is a job and if she wants to impress her older sister, as well as the rest of the team, she will keep trying.

While standing against the wall, she happens to notice a red haired girl, wearing a white coat and an office lady uniform, rolling a cart with a honey blonde girl lying on it with her nose plugged with tissues to prevent her nose from bleeding, along with her orange haired friend. The redhead glances over at Murasaki down the hall, gives her a small smile.

"You're doing great," she says to her.

All Murasaki could do is smile back and the redhead carts her honey-blonde friend away. At least she got a compliment from someone, which made her a bit happy. She walks over towards the counter to take some nurse calls.

 **Meanwhile**

A certain masked brunette isn't doing well at all. Murakumo is clad in a skimpy nurse's outfit with the top being a bit small on her, exposing half of her cleavage, a short white frilly skirt, thigh-high stockings with garter straps attached to a small garter belt and a pink hat on her head. Honestly, she didn't want to take the job as a nurse and never knew why her friend, Shiki insisted on having her take a break from manga and go out in the world to socialize. She secretly took her mask with just so that she can keep calm about it, but unfortunately, that made things worse. People started to cower away due to that hanya mask of hers, plus that deep voice as well. They keep telling her to take the mask off, but she refuses to every single person. She can't make a fool of herself by all her stuttering nonsense due to her extremely shy personality.

She still took her job seriously, no matter how difficult it is. After treating a patient, she lets out a deep sigh, walks out of the room and down the long hallway. She passes by a room where a red haired girl is treating a honey-blonde girl to stop her nosebleeds from happening. She turns her head towards the masked brunette, a little startled by the looks of it, but gives her a smile, nodding. Murakumo can only nod back and continue walking. This is the first time one has never been afraid of her because of her mask. She has seen her briefly a few times since she took the job. Maybe she got used to it or maybe she was just never afraid in the first place.

Murakumo keeps on walking, not looking where she's going when she suddenly crashes into someone, making her fall on her behind, dropping her clipboard. The other person's clipboard is on the floor as well. Murakumo quickly tries to pick up the person's clipboard when the hand reaches out as well and brushes against hers. Murakumo looks up at the person and immediately recognizes her.

"Murasaki…san?" she says.

"Ah…M-Murakumo-san…" the violet haired girl says softly.

Both are staring at each other for quite a while before they hand each other their clipboards and quickly stand up. Murasaki bows in shame.

"U-ummm…s-sorry. I…I have to go!" She then makes a run for it.

Murakumo just stares at the violet running down the halls until she turns a corner. She then turns the other way to continue her work.

At the counter, she takes out her teddy bear she stuffed in her bag and sits on her chair. "Bebe-tan…I wanna go home…"

Though it never says anything back, Murasaki just nods as if it was talking to her. "This is a scary place…"

She hears some people snickering at her holding a teddy bear, probably talking about how a teenage girl like her still likes stuffed animals and how it's inappropriate for her age. Murasaki could care less about that. They don't know her, but their insults reached her heart and it tore in two. She doesn't show it, but she waves the two people away to go do their thing and take nurse calls to calm herself down.

"Oi! Stop right now, the lot of you!" Suddenly comes the deep and frightening voice of the "strange masked nurse".

The bunch of mean-spirited nurses that were mocking Murasaki suddenly freeze and tremble in sheer terror as Murakumo approaches them with quick, confident strides, the hanya mask's sickly yellow eyes seeming peering into their very wretched souls.

"You will stop mocking Murasaki-san this very instant or so help me, you'll regret it for the rest of your lives, you harpies!" Murakumo's deep, nigh demonic voice makes the three nurses huddle close and tremble.

"W-W-W-W-WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE S-S-SPARE USSS!" And thus, the three terrified women run for their lives, one of them even sending her high heels flying, she runs for her life so fast.

"Hmph! Serves them right." Murakumo crosses her arms under her huge chest, thus giving her breasts a little heft.

Nearby, a man in a wheel chair marred with battle scars says a short prayer before his nose erupts with blood, sending the grizzled warfighter toppling off his wheelchair and onto the floor, grinning like a madman.

"E-E-EH?!" Murakumo squeals in confusion and shock as her mask goes askew on her face, exposing one half of her precious face.

"O-Oh my God! M-Major-san! H-Hang in there! Hang in there, soldier! M-Murasaki-san! Please! Please come here! The Major needs help!" The beautiful Senran nurse calls to and beckons the purplenette behind the counter.

"A-Ah! Y-Yes, Murakumo-san!" The shut-in puts on a serious expression and she rushes over to the wheelchair-bound war veteran, the two shinobi nurses quickly taking him to the nearest doctor.

After treating the patient, the two girls decide to have their lunch break, so they walk together to the cafeteria to get their food and sit at the table where they can be alone. None of them say anything as they ate, but Murasaki is grateful that the masked brunette came to her rescue when she couldn't do anything. Her feelings were still hurt from the nurses mocking her, but thanks to Murakumo, she felt a little better.

After lunch, they are about to go their separate ways when Murasaki softly tugs on Murakumo's shirt.

"U-ummmm…Murakumo-san…." the shut in says softly. "L-lunch break doesn't end for another hour, so….ummmm…."

The masked brunette turns toward her. "What is it?"

"May I…talk to you in private?"

Murakumo nods, seeing that they still have time to do whatever they wish. So, they walk down the long hallway until they get to an empty room. Luckily, Murasaki has the keys to that room, so as they walk in, Murasaki closes the door and locks it.

"Murakumo-san…" she calls, getting the masked brunette's attention. "I want….to…to thank you…for rescuing me earlier…that…was very kind of you."

Murakumo lets out a light chuckle. "Heh, no problem. I'm happy to help."

The violet haired girl approaches her with a small cute smile on her face. "I…I want to thank you more. More than just words…"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Murasaki gently puts her hands on the brunette's shoulders and gently pushes her towards the bed with her legs dangling on the edge.

"First…let's take that mask off…"

"E-Eh? What do you m-meeean~?!" Murakumo questions and then, she gives the most adorable little squeak as Murasaki gently removes the mask, just as gently setting it down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Murakumo-san...you are...so beautiful..." Murasaki coos, seemingly in an awestruck trance, given her proximity to her precious fellow Senran.

"M-Murasaki...san...I...?" Murakumo is at a loss for words, seemingly lost in the deep violet pools of Murasaki's eyes, just as her own beautiful emerald eyes draw the purplenette in like a beautiful lure.

Thus, the two gorgeous Senran nurses let their eyes flutter shut as their lips make the approach; puckered and moist, gently yet eagerly accepting the kiss.

As they begin to make out, the girls tilt their heads for a better angle, their tongues coming out to say hi and gently rub and caress each other half-way in their mouths.

Meanwhile, their hands don't stay idle. Murasaki's fingers skillfully undo Murakumo's side ponytail to let her brown tresses loose and flowing over her shoulders, and her other hand gently, teasingly caresses Murakumo's stocking-clad leg, idly tugging at its garter strap.

While Murakumo threads the fingers of one hand through Murasaki's long, silky purple tresses and she also rubs the Murasaki's back, soon wrapping her long, exquisite stocking-clad legs around the purplenette's waist, given her position at the edge of the bed and the purplenette standing in front of her.

The kisses they shared and the passionate embrace…they really needed it. They knew they would somehow let all of their hurt feelings go by just making out on the bed and caressing one another. And honestly, this is good. They NEEDED to cool down from the people who were mocking them because of who they were and how they express themselves. All of that is going down the trash because of them being affectionate towards one another.

Another kiss and another hug later, the two pull away to gaze at each other's eyes once more. Small tears are already falling from their eyes since they were letting out their frustrations.

"Murakumo…san…" she says softly.

"I-it's alright…" Murakumo says. "I'm here. You don't have to worry."

The brunette reaches a hand up to caress her cheek and wipe the tears from her face with her thumb. Murasaki sniffles and nods. She can't stop crying from the comfort they are giving each other and Murakumo feels the same way. Another brief kiss and they pull away to gaze at one another one last time.

"Thank you...Murasaki...chan. You're...wonderful~" Murakumo gives Murasaki a dazzling, closed-eye smile and tilted head.

The two precious Senran nurses share one last kiss and Murasaki utters a soft, embarrassed "Y-You're...welcome...M-Murakumo-chan...~" before the two gingerly disentangle themselves from one another and after they are standing again, they help each other fix their nurse uniforms and hair, not without some gentle, playful bit of groping here and there.

So, the two holds hands as they leave the room, Murasaki with a sweet little smile on her face and Murakumo leaving her hair down and mask on the side of her head.

The two shinobi nurses had passionately comforted each other and still had a job to do. So, back to earning their keep they go.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey:** Ok. For the record. Yuri-chan here? She. Is. A temptress~! You're always tempting me, Yuri-chan! X3 Damn you, Yuri-chan~ Thank you. : 3 Thank you for always helping me get back in the fight~

 **Yuri-chan** : Hehe! Oh, you're welcome. Though, you joined in on your own, Mikey~ I didn't ask you.

 **Major Mikey chuckles:** I know, I know~ But you tempted me~ You just weren't aware of it~ :P

 **Yuri-chan** : Hehehe~ Anyways, change of outfits everyone! What do you think of the nurse outfits~? Pretty sexy huh~?

 **Major Mikey** Haaaah, nothin' gets the heart racing and blood pumping like absolutely exquisite, precious Senran nurses, amirite, guys and girls and perverts~? ;D Gotta take a break from the lingerie and bikinis and wedding dresses sometimes, no~?

 **Yuri-chan** : Yep! We're still going for those types of outfits, but we'll make a few changes here and there. So…stick around everyone! Cause…I have many other ideas and pairings for you guys~

 **Major Mikey:** And chances are quite high I'll end up joining in~ LOL But anyway~! As always, we hope ya'll enjoyed this new Pretty, and will review like you beautiful people always do, yesh~?

Seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


	29. Pretty 29: Souji x Bashou

**Pretty 29: Souji x Bashou**

"Ahhhhhh~!" Souji says as she admires herself in the mirror. "Don't you look gorgeous~?"

"S-Sou-chan…" Bashou says softly as she closes the locker. "Sh-shouldn't we get to our job?"

Souji glances at her girlfriend and then back at the mirror. "But this police uniform looks so good on me." Her uniform consists of a white buttoned shirt with a blue short skirt and transparent thigh high stockings with black high heels along with a blue police hat.

As for Bashou, she is wearing a blue buttoned shirt with a short skirt of the same color, black high heels with a police hat. Both of them are working together on this job as female police officers. They've been doing this since about a month ago and honestly, they are pretty well trained police officers as their boss would put it. Despite them having different personalities, like Bashou being shy and timid and Souji being a narcissist, they still work well together. They captured criminals more than they could count and caught some speeding drivers, especially drunk ones. They took this job seriously just like any other police officer would do and then, when they successfully arrested one or gave them a warning, they would go back to have some tea and donuts together.

Today is another normal day of patrolling the area to catch any criminals in sight, speeding or drunk drivers and the like…well…it's their night shift after all. They exit the locker room and got into the police car. Souji is the one driving, so she starts the police car and off they go, but not before checking herself out in the mirror above her and chuckling to herself.

"Looking good~" she says with a wink.

Bashou rolls her eyes, sighing. It's hard to have a girlfriend to have a narcissist, to be honest, but she still loves the blonde dearly. They are out of the police station to start patrolling the area. There is none as they could see it, but they know that in this area, it's pretty dangerous, so they have to keep their eyes open. They look left and right at every street they turn to. They could see that the people are very careful when they see a police car passing by, meaning they have to abide by the speed limit and such or else they will get caught with the speed radar and then, get issued a speeding ticket.

Another street they turn to and there is no trouble there either. Souji is starting to get bored of this. Sure this job can be a bit annoying, but since their boss assigned them this task when taking this job, they have to take it seriously like they always do. They ride slowly, looking around for any trouble, but there is still nothing.

Finally, Souji has enough and decides to pull over to a curb to take a little break.

"Sou-chan?" Bashou questions.

"Hey, a break won't hurt, right?" the blonde says. "Besides, I didn't get a chance to have my time with my little Ba-chan~"

"W-we did some things…t-together…d-didn't we?" the greenette asks.

"Yeah, but not that much for the past week and a half," Souji says as she unbuckles her seatbelt and stretches out her arms. "So…how about we do this now~?"

"I-in the car!? N-no way!" Bashou shakes her head roughly. "We don't have any room!"

"That's why we use the back seat, silly~!"

"What if someone sees? Especially…s-some of our coworkers?"

"They are probably far from we are right now," Souji assures her. "Now, come on, quick!"

They get out of the car and get into the back seat as quickly as possible. Souji gently pushes down Bashou on her back, now on top of her. She brushes a few of her locks away from her beautifully blushing face and caresses her cheek with a beautiful smile.

"Ba-chan…" she whispers.

"S-Sou-chan…" Bashou whispers back.

They stare into each other's eyes, ruby with the violet, for minutes until Souji leans in and is about to connect lips with hers when they hear a phone ringing. The blonde chooses to ignore the call to continue what she's doing, but Bashou refuses to let her do that. She reaches for the phone in her pocket, despite Souji trying to pry it out of her hands.

"Th-this is 119, wh-what's your emergency?" Bashou answers the phone. A pause. She immediately sits up at the horrible news she is hearing. "Eh!? Two burglars broke into your house!? Wh-what's your location?" Another pause. "Okay, stay put and don't hang up! We'll be right there!"

Souji wears a serious expression as well, as she can can tell that there is trouble. "Where do we have to go?"

Bashou tells her the location and Souji nods firmly. They immediately get in the front, put on the sirens and speed their way towards the location. They see a broken window, and hear a bunch of screaming and objects being broken. Then, both of them see two female burglars running out with the items they stole and make a run for it.

"Halt!" Souji says over the bullhorn. "Hold it right there!"

The two burglars ignore her calls and continue running. Souji grits her teeth and pushes on the gas pedal. She speeds her way towards the two who are just getting in the car after stuffing the stolen items inside the trunk. They drive away with Souji right on their tail with the sirens blaring.

They still ignore her as they go faster, going past cars left and right without a care in the world. The blonde grips on the steering wheel and hits the gas pedal to full speed. She is close to where the burglars are when they turn a corner. The burglars hold out a gun and open fire to shake them off. Souji turns left and right to dodge the bullets. She pulls out her own gun and fires directly at the tires. It took a few bullets, but the last one hit one of the back tires and the black car screeches to a halt. They stop to get out of the police car with the burglars trying to run for their lives.

Souji and Bashou chase after the two women. Once they close gaps, Bashou tackles one of them down to the ground, but the woman easily shakes her off and tries to run for it. Bashou grabs hold of her, but the woman takes out a knife and swings back hand, cutting at her arm. The greenette lets out a scream of pain with Souji gasping at her wounded girlfriend. She comes to her aid.

"Ba-chan!" she cries in alarm.

"Th-they're getting away…" Bashou says, holding her wounded arm.

"Not if I can help it…" Souji stands back up and summons her bladed chain whip and faces the runaway burglars. She raises it and lashes it at one of them. The chain wraps around the woman like a snake, tying her up. "GET OVER HERE!" Souji roars as she yanks the woman back and spins her around to untie her.

Bashou manages to get back on her feet to pin the woman against hood of their police car. "Y-you have the right to remain silent!" she says as she handcuffs the first burglar.

Souji lashes out her whip at the second crook who is just about to hide from them. "COME HERE!" she roars again, yanking her back and then, the blonde officer pins her against the police car and handcuffs her.

Then, both of them shove the burglars inside the car and do a little investigating while calling for backup.

 **Later**

After arresting the burglars and getting them locked up behind bars, Souji and Bashou are in the locker room once again. The blonde is treating her girlfriend's wounds with some warm water, wrapping some white bandages around her arm.

"Th-thanks…Sou-chan…" she says softly.

"This should heal in about a week," Souji says when she's done wrapping the bandage. She then puts the first aid kit away and sits next to her girlfriend. "Thank goodness we caught those burglars. We managed to return the stolen items to the poor family and they thanked us for it."

"Mm-hmm…" Bashou says.

"Anyways~" the blonde says as she leans towards her girlfriend with a wide smile on her face. "Shall we continue where we left off~?"

"E-eh!?" Bashou blushes furiously as she backs away a little. "R-right now!?"

Souji smiles and leans in to connect lips with hers. A brief kiss turns into a passionate one with their tongues caressing one another with a few moans here and there. They pull away to catch their breath to gaze into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Ba-chan…" Souji whispers.

"I love you, too, Sou-chan…" Bashou whispers back.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey** : That was wonderful, wasn't it, fellas~? I get on Skype and first thing I see~? Yuri-chan writes a whole new Pretty~

 **Yuri-chan** : Mm-hmm! And Sony Ninja-san? You're right about the New Wave girl being on "Peach Beach Splash"~ I looked it up and there was Bashou~ So, I decided to write it to celebrate~

 **Major Mikey** : She's soooo~precious, Bashou! "W" And this time, it's Police uniforms~ Beautiful Senrans, to Protect and Serve~ So, great work, Yuri-chan! This was lovely~!

 **Yuri-chan** : Thank you very much! I worked hard on this one, so please, as always, long and detailed reviews~!

 **Major Mikey** : You heard the lady~!

Seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~

 **Yuri-chan** : Oh! A cookie for anyone who gets the reference~!

 **Major Mikey:** It'll be a delicious cookie, too! ;3


	30. Pretty 30: The Mikagura Sisters

**Pretty 30: The Mikagura Sisters**

It's spring time. The sun is shining and birds are chirping. Practically every person is outside, doing some gardening, walking their dogs or just out taking a walk on this beautiful day. For the Mikagura sisters, they want to have fun too, especially Renka, the elder sister. However, they couldn't think of anything to do for fun. Probably their Senran friends are out with their dates, doing whatever they want and the three sisters are just sitting there doing nothing. Sayuri must be out on a walk as well, so they have to fend for themselves. Renka lets out a heavy sigh and stands up.

"I'm going for a walk," she says. "I'll be back if I think of anything."

"You're going to leave us, Renka-onee-chan?" Kafuru asks.

"It'll just be for a bit. Besides, town is not that far from us," the eldest assures her youngest.

"Mm…okay."

"Take care Renka-onee-chan~!" Hanabi says as she waves. "I'll look after Kafuru-chan for you!"

Renka waves back and off she goes to town. She needs some time to think of what to do with her sisters on this beautiful day. In just a few minutes, she arrives there and casually walks on the sidewalk, looking left and right. The streets are pretty busy today and there are a lot of people walking by, minding their own business and having a good time in this weather. The eldest Mikagura sister walks by a lingerie shop where a certain blonde girl exits out of. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Shiki with several underwear inside a bag. Does she really need that much?

However, the ruby eyed blonde turns to notice Renka. "Oh, heeeeey~! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Hello, Shiki," Renka says. "How come you have so many underwear?"

"Oh, you know~" Shiki replies with a light chuckle. "Gotta get new ones since they were getting, like, kinda old. I also bought some lingerie as well."

"That's nice."

"Are you, like, doing anything on this beautiful day?"

Renka rubs her chin and shakes her head. "No…not anything special. I was just taking a walk to think of a way the three of us could do together."

Shiki hums as she rubs her chin as well. Then, as if a lightbulb pops up above her head and shines, she immediately takes Renka's hand. "Come with me~!"

"Eh? To where?"

"You'll see~!"

Wherever they were going, Renka knows she has a pretty bad feeling about this.

 **Later**

Kafuru and Hanabi look up to notice Renka with a paper bag in her hand while having a nervous look on her face. No…more like embarrassed.

"Are you okay, Renka-onee-chan?" Kafuru asks, walking up to the eldest.

"I, ummmm…I have an idea…for what we can do together today…." the brunette says.

"Really!?" Hanabi jumps up and runs towards her sister. "What is it?"

Renka takes out whatever is in the bag and both Hanabi and Kafuru's happy faces slowly turn into unamused ones.

"What…is that?" Kafuru asks.

"Pink lingerie…" Renka answers. "Shiki, uhhhh….Shiki bought them for us…and suggested that we…that we…" She hangs her head down to hide her blush.

"Hm?" Hanabi and Kafuru lean closer to their oldest sister.

"WE SHOULD WATCH THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS IN THESE TOO!" Renka shouts, shutting her eyes tightly.

"EEEEHHHHHHH!?" Hanabi and Kafuru shout unison.

Kafuru is close to hyperventilating while Hanabi looks like she's about to blush herself out of existence. Steam almost seems to be coming out of Renka's red-tipped ears, she's so incredibly embarrassed by what she just said and declared and...even more so by the fact that she kind of wants to see this through, see what happens.

If she and her sisters do, in fact, go to the cherry blossom viewing later that day while clad in the love-pink lingerie she just showed Hanabi and Kafuru, it could very well be fun. Extremely embarrassing, not a single doubt about it, but fun nonetheless and isn't that what she, Renka, the Mikagura elder sister, often stands for?

"C-Come on...somebody say something, dang it!" Renka utters.

Hanabi slowly looks up and sees the conflicted look on Renka's face, and then she turns to Kafuru, who has apparently recovered from her almost having a stroke.

The middle Mikagura sister gently hugs the youngest and kisses the top of her head.

"R-Renka-onee-chan...you...you baka..." Kafuru utters but gives an adorably embarrassed and bashful look to Renka while she lets Hanabi show her the reassuring affection.

The darker-blonde sister turns to their elder and gives a big smile and a nod.

"Ok, Renka-onee-chan! Let's do it! It could be so much fun~!" Hanabi confirms for herself and Kafuru.

Thus, a relieved look flashes on Renka's face before her usual, big and hype smile comes back on, full force.

"Aw~right! Ok. It's settled. Thank you, both of you!" And thus, the Mikagura sister with the hair buns on her head tackle-glomps her two younger sisters and peppers their faces with kisses, much to Hanabi's joy and Kafuru's adorable embarrassment.

 **Later that day**

When it's time and dusk is imminent, the three Mikagura sisters leave their home and head for the city, the main park, in which the cherry blossom trees are swaying gently with the nice breeze. The three sisters are wearing their casual clothes with the "highlights" reserved for the main event, so to speak.

Hanabi and Renka walk on either side of Kafuru, the petite blonde holding hands with her sisters and her dolphin plushie on a backpack.

On their free hands, Hanabi and Renka carry the items for the evening: a pastel-yellow blanket and a basket full of delicious goodies made by the three sisters together.

Thankfully, luck is on the Mikagura sisters' side as there is a handful of good spots to settle down in to watch the cherry blossoms as well as not that many people around at this hour.

So, Renka, Hanabi and Kafuru eventually find the perfect spot right in the middle of three cherry blossom trees. The lovely Senran sisters settle down on the spot and get everything ready, lay down their blanket and arrange everything on it after sitting down.

"Ok...it's...almost time...so! 'You ready, girls~?" Renka subtly reminds them what they are there for.

Kafuru blushes hotly but she gives an affirmative nod. Hanabi reaches out to take their hands and give them a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes! Renka-onee-chan. We're ready~!" She proclaims with a bright smile.

Renka nods and then, takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. There's people around them, the dusk is beautiful, there's a gentle breeze, the cherry blossoms trees sway this way and that, welcoming the three Senran priestess sisters.

She closes her eyes for a moment, gives a soft nod and then, when she opens her eyes, there's a fire in them.

"Ok, girls! Let's do it! On three!" Renka gives her sister a dashing smile.

"Two!" Hanabi counts.

"One!" Kafuru almost yells, she's so embarrassed and excited at the same time.

And so, with an admittedly unnecessarily-flashy display, the three Mikagura sisters take off their casual clothes to reveal the beautiful, silken garments underneath.

Renka is wearing on her head pink hair buns that have cherry blossom-shaped ribbons to keep them in place.

On her chest is a light-pink bra with three "rows" of darker pink frills on the upper edge of the cups. And down below, she wears cute light-pink panties with a frilly waistband, almost resembling a skirt, with three cherry blossom flowers on the right side.

Hanabi wears a big white-and-pink bow on her head and her huge chest, the largest of the three sisters, is covered in a bikini top-like bra with white frills on the upper-to-middle edges, and white-and-pink flora patterns on the cups. The same goes for her panties, which have the same skirt-like frills on the waist band. Also, on her hands are little fans and from her elbows and down to her hands are pieces of cloth that resemble the wrist portions of her priestess robes.

And as for the youngest Mikagura sister, Kafuru is clad in a short, unbuttoned jacket and sarong-like skirt that's open in the front to show her panties with a cute bow in the front, all white-and-soft-pink, with a polka-dotted bra that contains her breasts nice and snugly, along with pink bows for her pigtails and a frilly strap on her right thigh.

Again, luck is on the Mikagura sisters' side as the thick pink foliage of the cherry blossom trees and their location right in-between three of said trees almost seems to shield them from any and all onlookers around them. It's like the cherry blossoms are giving the three beautiful Senran sisters privacy to enjoy their time together in peace.

Renka and her sisters eat the food they laid out, which is some sandwiches, chips and veggies. They ate fairly quickly since they were quite hungry from all that walking. Still, they feel so relieved that the many cherry blossoms scattering around them are blowing towards them. One actually lands on Kafuru's head, making Renka giggle and pick it off of the small blonde's head. The youngest sister blushes, but smiles at the oldest, thanking her.

When they are done with their food and have put it away in the basket, they look towards the three beautiful cherry blossom trees, still releasing the petals here and there. Kafuru scoots closer to her older sister, takes her hand and rests her head on her shoulder. Hanabi does the same thing with a wide smile on her face. The oldest sister looks back and forth at the two, smiles and closes her eyes for a bit. She then opens them as she continues watching.

"When was the last time we watched something…this beautiful?" Renka asks.

"Hmmmmmm…I don't remember," Kafuru replies. "Maybe a long time ago?"

"Whenever it was…we've never seen cheery blossoms this beautiful before," Hanabi says. "I'm glad to do it with my sisters."

"Me too," the oldest sister says.

They remain like this for however long they wanted to. Right after the sun sets, the sisters are now lying on the blanket that fits all three of them. Renka is still in the middle with Hanabi on her left and Kafuru on her right. The air is still a bit warm, but also chilly as well. Thankfully, they brought a second blanket just in case they stayed out too long.

Kafuru snuggles close to her oldest sister with Renka giggling and petting her like a puppy. Hanabi snuggles close to the brunette as well.

"You think we should go home now?" Renka asks.

"Just a bit longer…please~" Kafuru coos.

"It's so warm when lying next to you like this," Hanabi says.

"Ohhh, you two~!" The oldest sister giggles as she pets them both and relaxes, looking up at the stars.

It is then that Kafuru decides to speak up again. "Hey…Renka-onee-chan?"

"Hm?" The oldest sister turns to her youngest.

The little blonde swallows hard, despite her blushing furiously. "I…ummm…h-have something…t-to tell you…" She scoots closer to Renka. "I…love you…Renka-onee-chan…"

The brunette gasps as she blushes. "E-eh?"

"I love you…not as a sister…but as your lover…" Kafuru says. "It's been that way for a while, but…I've had feelings for you since then. I didn't want you to know…until now…"

"Kafuru…" Renka is very surprised that the youngest of the Mikagura sisters is able to confess her feelings this way, but it makes her happy at the same time.

Hanabi scoots closer to take her older sister's hand. "I love you as a lover, too, Renka-onee-chan. Both of us love you, in fact."

The brunette looks back and forth at her sisters and smiles. "Girls…do you have any idea how happy this makes me? Because I feel the exact same way about both of you. I love you!"

"Renka-onee-chan~!" Both Hanabi and Kafuru say in unison.

The first to make a move, fitting that she confessed first, is Kafuru, who leans up and cups Renka's blushing cheek to line up their faces to then land a sweet, gentle, soft kiss on her big sister's lips.

Their eyes remain half-open to gaze lovingly at each other through every second of their gentle lip lock.

After pulling away, Kafuru buries her adorable, beautifully-blushing face in the crook of Renka's neck and looks on as Hanabi sweeps in to land a deep, passionate, heart-racing kiss on the elder sister's lips, the two older girls sharing a smile via the kiss.

A few more kisses, a few gentle, sweet moans and lyrical giggles later see Hanabi, Renka and Kafuru, the three Senran sisters in love, catching a little nap, snuggled close together and with blissful smiles on their faces amidst a gentle flurry of swirling cherry blossoms that match beautifully with the exquisite lingerie the sisters put on for this bold adventure, an adventure of pink silk and love.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey chuckles with utter disbelief and dismay** Mou, Yuri-chan! Geez! Give a guy a break~! You just won't let me get away from this collection, hmmmm? You're always tempting me! Always! You're such a temptress, Yuri-chan! *O*

 **Yuri-chan** : I just can't help myself, Mikey! Every single idea, I simply type away so that I won't forget~ I can hardly believe we're at our 30th Pretty already~

 **Major Mikey** : Pets Yuri-chan Time flies, and so do the Pretties~ Ohhhh how this baby of ours is growing. It's almost sad, in a way. :'3 Still, mou, Yuri-chan~ I get on the chat... And BAM! You have a big chunk of the story all written out~ XD

 **Yuri-chan:** Mm-hmm! So everyone! It's the Mikagura sisters' time to shine in this Pretty! Let us know what you think of it~

 **Major Mikey:** Let us know how gorgeous you think they looked, too, yeah~? ;3 That's the whole point of this collection, after all. LOL Shameless Senran love and fluff while encased in beautiful outfits. *O*

Seeya'll next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~


	31. Pretty 31: Imu x Murasaki

**Pretty 31: Imu x Murasaki**

On one fine day, Murasaki is up to the usual, playing games on her computer when she feels that she needs another pillow so that she can set her stuffed bear, Bebe-tan there. She puts her computer on stand-by after a "BRB" to her team's chat, walks out of her room and heads towards Imu's. She quietly knocks on her door a few times.

"Onee-chan?" she says softly. "Are you…in here?"

No answer.

"Onee-chan?"

Still no answer. She turns the knob to see if it's locked, but it isn't. She opens it all the way to see a tidy room.

"Excuse me…" she says quietly. "I'm just…going to borrow a pillow from you...Onee-chan..."

She takes a soft pillow from Imu's bed, hoping that she wouldn't mind until she turns around and sees a piece of paper on the floor. Curious, she goes over and picks it up. She looks around to see if anyone is coming and when the coast is clear, she decides to take a little peak. The top says, "Gift for Her".

"Eh?" She opens the paper fully to see a full list of clothing. "What is this?"

It's quite a detailed and rather extensive list of a wide array of clothing articles, accessories and outfits. Some of the items on the list make Murasaki scratch her head in confusion while others make her blush a red deeper than Homura's Crimson Form.

"O-Onee-chan...is...strange..." The purplenette whispers to herself and yet she keeps reading the list. "I...never thought she was...into...that..." She blinks twice at the particular outfit that reads "GOTHIC LOLITA".

Murasaki doesn't quite know how to feel. She's confused, curious, and...a touch upset, something she doesn't deny to be jealousy. She knows her sister Imu well enough to know of her tight and strong bond with their fearless Hebijo Elite team leader, Miyabi.

The "For Her" at the top of the paper...there is no way it's anyone other than Miyabi.

Murasaki sighs softly and she clutches the note tightly.

"Onee-chan…wants to buy these…for Miyabi-san.." she says to herself.

She sits on her older sister's bed with head down, still clutching the note.

 **Meanwhile**

Imu is a touch done with her shopping. She has gotten all the clothes she needed to give to the one she loves.

"Oh she's going to love this!" she says to herself.

For her, buying this set of clothes will rock both of their worlds. Besides, they are running out of clothing to wear anyways, so why not buy some of them just for fun?

Imu then pays for everything, puts them in a large bag and heads out. She is too excited to see the look on her girl's face once she shows her the clothing. She's been wanting to do this for a while and now she's finally doing it now that she has enough money.

She gets home in about a half hour and opens the door to find Murasaki inside her room.

"Murasaki?" Imu questions with an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing in my room?"

The shut in looks up at her older sister with a cold stare. She then stands up and walks toward her and then when she walks past, Imu grabs her by the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" she shouts.

"S-sorry…I just….wanted to borrow something from you," Murasaki says. "Nothing important." She walks away without another word.

Imu tilts her head in confusion as to why she's acting that way when she hears a crunch under her foot.

The ash-brunette raises an eyebrow and as her little sister leaves the room (having left behind the pillow that she was originally there to borrow) and looks down to see what exactly she stepped on.

Then, the older sister frowns in confusion as to what her list of clothing is doing on the floor.

"I...didn't leave this here when I left...what's going on...?" Imu scratches her head and puts the paper away.

A week passes, life continues, and Hebijo Academy's Elite Class team's daily routine continues...yet their team's cohesion is slowly but surely put under some stress, some pressure, with Murasaki and Imu in the center of it.

The purple-haired sister of the two acts rather cold and indifferent towards her elder, not outright disrespectful but a far cry from their more usual behaviors together.

There's a heavy tension, a concerning lack of communication between them.

It all has Imu deeply confused, feeling like she did something wrong yet clueless as to what she could have done to have Murasaki behave this way towards her.

Eventually, Imu can't take it anymore and she sits Miyabi down one day after training.

"Miiiiyabiiii...I don't know what to do! Murasaki...what's wrong with her?! I have no idea what I did wrong or what even went wrong in the first place to have Murasaki act like this..." The ash-brunette Senran bemoans.

The snow-haired team leader blinks twice and then, gives an awkward chuckle.

"I'm...so...so sorry, Imu...but if you don't know what's wrong, then I know even less than you do. All I can suggest...is that you talk to Murasaki. Ask her what's wrong, ask her what happened to make her act like this. That's all the advice I have for you, Imu. Sorry~" Miyabi shrugs her shoulders.

"...not the best advice..." Imu deadpans, but then sighs and adjusts her glasses. "But...it's not the worst either."

Later that day, when it's almost night time, Imu pulls Murasaki aside and asks her to go to her room together. Murasaki obliges and the two sisters go to Imu's room and shut the door behind them. Then, sitting on the bed, Imu gently puts her hand on her little sister's as reassurance and comfort.

"Murasaki," Imu says. "You've been acting very strangely since earlier. I don't know if I did anything wrong or what, but if you don't tell me, I won't know what's going on."

The shut in clenches the hem of her Hebijo skirt and bites her lip. "You…really do care about Miyabi, right?"

"Huh? What does this have to do with Miyabi?"

Murasaki raises her head to look directly into Imu's eyes. "Onee-chan…you're so…oblivious you know?"

"I don't understand." Imu shakes her head with an eyebrow raised.

"You never knew…how much I cared for you…all these years…" Murasaki says, leaning towards her older sister's chest, resting her head on it. "You never knew…how much I love you, even after I hurt you years ago. You never knew my true feelings at all…"

"Murasaki..."

The shut in looks up at her sister with small tears in her eyes. "Onee-chan…I love you…and it's not sibling love. It's more like…romantic love…I have had feelings for you for a long time. Yet you still…"

"I still what?" Imu urges Murasaki to finish.

Murasaki bites her lip and shuts her eyes tightly, squeezing her big sister's hand between them on the bed.

"And you still don't give...the time of day...to anyone that's not...Miyabi-san...you're so dense...Onee-chan..." Murasaki whimpers.

Imu reels back, almost as if she had been slapped, yet she can't bring herself to remove her hand from Murasaki's.

The older sister looks down at her knees as she lets her little sister's words really sink in.

Then, she smiles softly, a slightly sad smile.

"Heh...oh damn...I'm such an idiot...I'm an idiot...Murasaki...sorry to be such a bad big sister for you..." Imu chews on her bottom lip.

Murasaki freezes momentarily but she quickly goes to her sister's defense, yet Imu surprises her by turning head at the right time to seize Murasaki's lips with her own in their First Kiss.

Murasaki gasps and her eyes shoot wide open while Imu's remain half-lidded, with the older sister taking the little sister's gasp as a means to plunge her tongue into her mouth.

However, Murasaki soon relaxes as she realizes what is really going on, realizing that her greatest wish just came true.

She hums with delight and relief and love into her kiss with her beloved Onee-chan upon feeling Imu tenderly cup her cheeks and wipe away her tears.

After slowly breaking their kiss, the sisters press their foreheads together, gazing into each other's beautiful eyes with little smiles on their faces.

"Murasaki...I love you too. Ok? Never doubt that. You're my best, one and only imouto and no-one, not even Miyabi herself, will ever match your place in my heart..." Imu coos sweetly.

"Onee-chan…" Murasaki says.

"And…those clothes aren't for Miyabi at all," Imu says as she stands up towards the large bag, picks it up and brings it back to sit next to Murasaki. "I bought these just for you. You looked like you needed some new clothing so…I bought those for you. Including these gothic lolitas." She shows two pairs to her little sister. "Both of us can wear them."

The shut in examines the two. "Why…Gothic Lolitas?"

"I just thought we could wear them for fun," Imu replies. "Besides, I was going to do it with my little sister~" She gives a wink, making the shut in blush.

The two get up from the bed and help each other undress. About 10-15 minutes later, they are in their lolita dresses and Imu turns Murasaki around to observe how they look. For Imu, she is wearing a black dress with a frilly skirt on the bottom with long sleeves and it exposes part of her large cleavage. She also wears black thigh high socks with a white choker around her neck.

And as for her beloved, precious cutie of a little sister, Murasaki stands before the mirror, her hands joined on her lap, her upper arms pushing her enormous breasts together, making her chest push up against the fabric embracing her torso.

Murasaki wears a dark violet cloak that splits into two halves from her midback and down to her ankles. Her torso is clad in a dark violet corset with criss-crossing strings tying it at the front, exposing the upper halves of her magnificent Senran breasts. The corset leads to a mini-skirt with white frills that brush against her knees, while her lovely legs are encased in sheer, pale violet stockings with black high-heeled boots that end just below her knees that also has criss-crossing strings on the front. On her arms are silky detached sleeves the same sheer, pale violet as her stockings, ending on black fishnet fingerless gloves.

Imu drapes her arms over Murasaki's shoulders, her index fingers tracing little lines along the edge of her corset, leaving warmth in their trails whenever she brushes her fingertips on the huge breasts of her little sister.

The older sibling rests her chin on Murasaki's shoulder.

"Haaah...you look even better than I imagined in this~ Wow~" Imu coos.

"I could say the same for you…Onee-chan," Murasaki coos, putting a hand on Imu's with a small smile on her face.

The siblings could not resist looking at each other's outfits in the mirror. They are both just too sexy to even resist. Imu turns Murasaki around, tips her chin to her level and leans in to kiss her little sister. Murasaki immediately returns the kiss, wrapping an arm around her older sister, pulling her close while their tongues meet and caress each there as they go.

Soft moans are heard from the two of them, Murasaki basically rubbing her hand on Imu's shoulder, plus her large breasts are squishing Imu's in the process.

The ash-brunette is into it already. She pulls her sister even closer, making their breasts squish even more. Imu gently pushes her little sister on the bed, on her back and the two continue kissing until their lungs are burning for air. They pull away to stare lovingly at each other. They smile at one another, caressing each other's cheeks here and there.

They know that no words can ever be said for this wonderful moment. All they could do is just kiss as many times as they want, now clad in Gothic Lolita dresses.

The sisters kiss deep and caress each other softly, lovingly, taking their sweet time to indulge in their fashionable passion.

They feel beautiful, cool, even a touch "dark" in the sinful nature of their actions that are accentuated by the dark cloth that envelopes their bodies.

It's very apropos, all things considered, but the nature of their outfits matching their actions is rather far from their thoughts.

Murasaki and Imu are much busier becoming hopelessly addicted to each other's lips and touch, after all, and they would never have it any other way.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey:** Welp~ We're baaaaack, bitcheeeesssss! *O*

Hello everyone~! Did'cha miss us? Hmmmmm? Maaaan, tis good to come back this, Yuri-chan and I's little baby, our Pretty Collection of Senrans. Haaah, it's grown so much... :'3

Thanks, Yuri-chan~

 **Yuri-chan** : I'm so glad to back at this as well! It's been SOOOO long, but we're finally here! And gosh, Gothic Lolitas are dazzling! Nice change of pace, too, considering all we do is bikinis, wedding dresses and the like. XD

 **Major Mikey chuckles as he pets Yuri-chan** Yup Yes, true, true Gotta change things up every once in a while. ;3 So, thanks again for helping me get off my lazy bum and do some writing with you again, bringing the "Pretty Senran Collection" back into beautiful action~! "O"

As always, folks, read, review, let us know how much you enjoyed this piece for the other pair of sisters of Hebijo's Elite Class~

Seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


	32. Pretty 32: Homura x Murakumo II

**Pretty 32: Homura x Murakumo**

"SHIKIIIIII!" Comes a high pitched scream that belongs to Murakumo. Shiki is siting idly in her room on her laptop when her door bursts open. A shy brunette without her mask appears and rushes toward her bed. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-where is my mask!? I can't find it anywhere!"

"Relax, relax, Muracchi," the blonde says, waving her hand dismissively. "Your mask is right over there." She points to a safe.

"Ehhhh!? Shiki, you know I need it!"

"Really? Like, when you need to do your doujinshi and such? Or go out in public? I don't think so." Shiki pulls out a ticket and hands it to her friend. "Here. Take this."

"Wh-what is it?" Murakumo examines it for a bit.

"A ticket for the exciting cruise I paid for a while ago," Shiki replies. "You should really get off your bum and explore the outside world, you know?"

"W-well…that's true but…"

"So, I have the perfect outfit for you to wear for the cruise. Come with me."

She takes her best friend's hand and heads towards the closet. There hanging on the door is a white sun dress with a hat that comes with it. Plus, some brown high heeled sandals. "Try this on, okay?"

Murakumo eyes the pretty dress and nods. "O-okay…"

The precious brunette sees the sound reason and logic in Shiki's words, and she trusts the blonde well enough to know that Shiki only has the absolute best intentions at heart for her.

So, she lets off a soft sigh and picks up the lovely, pristine-white sundress, taking a moment to let the silky and soft fabric almost glide under her fingertips.

Then, Murakumo looks at Shiki, getting a dazzling smile from her. She gulps and then, she strips right where she stands, with Shiki respectfully turning around to give her darling Muracchi some privacy to shed her clothes and then, put on the beautiful sundress.

When the precious Senran gives a soft "O-Ok...you can turn around now, Shiki...w-what...do you think...?" Shiki follows the instruction and her beautiful ruby-red eyes sparkle and her smile almost blinds Murakumo.

Next thing she knows, Shiki is squealing like a fangirl meeting her idol and snapping picture after picture after picture with her smartphone. Murakumo stands there, her hands joined over her lap, forearms pressing against the sides of her breasts (her beautiful emerald eyes looking down at the bra she took off just now.

The dress is opaque enough and it covers both her front and the back, albeit with a relatively low edge on the chest to display a lovely yet decent amount of cleavage, but she didn't want to let her dark green bra to become too noticeable. Just in case.

"You look magnificent, Muracchi!" Shiki squeals. "That's, like, the perfect outfit for this cruise today! Now, go go! You don't want to be late~!"

"W-wait a minute!"

"No dilly dallying~" Shiki says as she gently pushes her out the door. "The boat will leave in an hour, so you better hurry!"

Murakumo doesn't get a chance to protest as her blonde friend pushes her out the door and quickly shuts it closed. The shy brunette looks at the ticket, back at the door and decides to leave. She will have to make sure that no one will talk to her since she has a habit of stuttering so much when it comes to interacting with people. So, she exits the building and walks toward the docks.

 **Crimson Squad Base**

"Okay, Haruka," Homura says as she holds out a ticket in front of the honey blonde. "What the hell? Why would this be lying not the ground at our entrance all of a sudden?"

"Hey, I just found it," Haruka-says with a grin and shrug that Homura doesn't trust one bit. Of course, Haruka conveniently "forgot" to mention having seen a bat-like black-and-white creature drop it right on top of her head when she was doing the laundry outside of the cave.

"...Hmmmm...right..." Homura crosses her arms at first, giving Haruka a glare, but then she sighs and places a hand on her hip while looking at the cruise ticket in her hand. She idly taps her foot as she thinks.

"Well...eh...if this made it to your hands, must be for a reason. Meh, I could do with some relaxation, I guess..." The tanned Senran scratches her cheek and shrugs, tucking the ticket away safely in the pocket of the light-brown sweater she wears over a short navy-blue, opaque dress that barely reaches her upper thighs, displaying a beautiful amount of leg, with darker blue frills on the lower edge and on the spaghetti straps that loop around Homura's shoulders holding the dress together.

"Yes! That's right, Homura-chan~! You've been working so hard lately! You deserve a break, some time to yourself, away from all the shenanigans going on around us~!" Haruka happily agrees with her fearless leader.

"Watch over the team, okay?" Homura says. "And…try not to experiment on any of them, please? I don't want any craziness when I get back."

Haruka nods. "I'll do my best."

"You better." Homura says, pointing two fingers toward her eyes and then back towards Haruka.

With that, the tanned girl exits the base, on towards the docks.

The Docks

Murakumo fiddles with the handle of her purse as she looks around the crowded area. in front of her is a large ferry with everyone gathered around to board the ship. Thankfully, she made it in time with 10 minutes to spare. However, the atmosphere around her makes her a little scared.

"Th-there's so many…people…" she stutters.

She takes a few steps forward, looking around her as she goes. People are just minding their own business, talking with one another. However, when she turns around, she accidentally bumps into a person, making her jump back with an adorable "EEK!"

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" a familiar voice says.

Murakumo looks up to see Homura in front of her. "H-Homura…san?"

"Murakumo?"

"What are you doing here?" Murakumo asks.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Homura says as she holds up the ticket and then back at the shy brunette. "You got the same ticket as I did?"

"Y-yes…Shik actually gave me this. But…why do you have it?"

"Beats me," Homura says, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, she hears the ship honking loudly, signaling the passengers to start boarding. Without thinking, the tanned girl takes Murakumo's hand, making the shy girl blush deeply.

"Come on, let's go."

Murakumo just follows Homura without saying a word. Something about the fearless Crimson Squad leader holding her hand like that makes her heart beat, but she doesn't know why. Once they get on board, as well as the other passengers, the boat honks again and the ship sets sail. Homura takes Murakumo toward the edge of the boat to look at the magnificent view of the city. Light wind blows, making their pony tails sway a little. The shy girl glances at the tanned one, but when Homura makes eye contact, it makes Murakumo blush again and turn away, hiding her face with her hands.

"Eek! D-don't look at me!" she squeaks.

Homura giggles. "You're too cute, Murakumo-chan, you know that?"

"Stooooop! I'm not cute at aaaalllll!"

Homura takes a step forward to pat her on the back. "Hey, hey, it's okay—WAH!" Before she can do anything else, Murakumo freaks out once again, swinging a back hand at Homura to keep her away, but it results in both of them toppling toward the floor. Homura lands on top of Murakumo with the shy girl panting heavily, looking up at the Crimson Squad leader.

"Murakumo…chan…" Homura says.

The tanned Senran can't take her eyes off of her precious counterpart's face, she can't tear her gaze away from those beautiful emerald-green eyes and the way Murakumo looks so utterly precious, especially with the way little tears prickle at the edges of those eyes.

"...damn, you're go-" "D'awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~! You two are soooo cute! _Oh my God!"_ Suddenly, the two lovely Senrans get broken out of their momentarily intimate moment by a really hyper blonde girl of incredibly long hair and sparkling baby-blue eyes squealing in Japanese and then, English, just a few feet away from Homura and Murakumo.

"...EH?!" The two young women quickly scramble as far away from each as the deck will allow, with the blonde All-American girl near them pouting adorably.

"Oh c'mon, it was just getting good! Puuuuu-OW!" The girl with way too much sugar in her system whines and then, yells with exaggerated pain when her companion bonks her on the top of the head with her fist. It's a girl as tanned as Homura herself, with a stunning dark-green mane of hair and beautiful amber eyes.

"Yoshi! Stop! _Por favor_ , control yourself, _mujer!"_ She chastizes her friend in Japanese and Spanish, before pulling her away from Murakumo and Homura by the ear, giving proper apologies to the two, who just sit there, blinking with confusion at what shenanigans just happened.

"...OWWIEEE! Agehaaaa, it hurts! Let go my ear! Oooowwwww!"

"...so...that just happened, didn't it, Murakumo-chan?" Homura utters, scratching her cheek.

"...yes...y-yes, it did...Homura-san..." The precious brunette agrees and then, the two Senrans blush hotly as Homura offers her hand to Murakumo after she stands up first.

Murakumo grips it with a shaky hand, but is still frightened about what just happened earlier. She shuts her eyes tightly as she clutches her purse and runs off with Homura standing there, stunned.

"Was she really that frightened?" Homura questions herself. She hasn't interacted with Gessen's shy member very much, but she can tell that outburst from the All-American blonde definitely scared her.

Murakumo stops at the other side of the ship, looking at the view from there. She didn't intend to run away from Homura, but her instincts told her to. She lets out a soft sigh. She wanted to interact with Homura more. Maybe she'll do it when she meets up with the tanned girl again. After all, they ARE friends and rivals at the same time.

"Oooooo~" Murakumo hears one man whistle and turns around to see 2 men dressed in messy clothing and approach her.

"Wow, you're so cute~" the second guy says, walking towards the brunette and putting a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"E-eh?" Murakumo looks back and forth at the two guys who are peering close to her and her body trembles in fear. "I-I-I-I…I'm actually…u-u-ummmm…" This isn't helping her situation at all.

"Now, now, come on, cutie~" one guy says.. "Come with us. You'll have a lot more fun hanging out with us."

"N-no!" Murakumo squeaks. "Stop it!"

The guy grabs her wrist. "Calm down, little girl. We won't hurt a fly."

Just then, a hand shoots out and grabs the guy's wrist. "Not gonna happen, you creep." Homura gives the man a death glare and shoves him away, walking closer to Murakumo. The shy girl quickly hides behind the tanned girl.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, witch!?" the taller guy glares at Homura, stomping closer to her. "We were just having a nice conversation until YOU showed up!"

"You better show respect, girl!" the other guy says.

"I don't need to show respect to you two creeps," Homura says.

"You asking for a fight?" The taller guy growls, cracking his knuckles.

"Do you really think picking on this poor maiden will make you or her feel any better?" Homura steps closer toward the tall man, summoning one set of her claws and moves them closer to him, making him and his buddy both tremble in fear, the color draining from their faces as they see the sunlight gleam from her blades. "ANSWER ME!"

"No…"

Homura grabs his shirt and holds her claws closer to his face. "No!?"

"No!"

"I didn't freaking think so." Then, Homura gestures with her claw-style triple katanas. "Now, scram, you scum! Get your soiled pants away from us! Go!" And without a second thought, the two creeps scramble as quick as their, indeed, soiled pants will allow.

The tanned Senran scoffs and she undoes her weapon summon, turning around to give a dashing smile to Murakumo, who almost swoons where she stands as the bright sunlight makes Homura's smile for her make the girl look incredibly cool and handsome.

"There. Those two dumbasses won't bother anyone now. Don't worry, Murakumo-chan. I 'got you. I won't let you out of my sight now, Ok~?" Homura's beautiful green eyes gaze with confidence and warmth into Murakumo's shy emeralds.

The precious Senran gulps and then, she wipes away a couple of tears before nodding firmly and giving back a smile that makes Homura's own heart skip a beat.

"Yes, Homura-san!"

The remainder of the afternoon on the local cruise boat goes smoothly, with Homura and Murakumo getting to know one another better than before, talking about their friends and fellow shinobi, their little pet peeves with some of their own teammates (with Homura going short of a rant on Haruka and her mad scientist shenanigans). The two even share a delicious, suspiciously large parfait with an even more suspiciously heart-shaped double straw.

"Here, Murakumo-chan, say aaaah~" Homura coos with a big, almost goofy-looking smile on her face as she holds a spoonful of delicious parfait a few inches away from Murakumo's soft-looking, pink lips.

"E-EH?! A-Ah...um..." The precious brunette momentarily panics but she gulps and steels her resolve, giving a slight, subtle nod and parting her lips. "O-Ok...a-aaah..." She tilts her face and her eyes flutter shut.

Homura blushes hotly yet her smile remains as she feeds her adorable fellow Senran the delicious food.

Murakumo eats it, chews and swallows with a smile on her face. "Mm~! Oishi!"

"Glad you like it, Murakumo-chan~"

The shy brunette blushes heavily, but with a small smile on her face. Since getting to know Homura, she feels she is getting closer to the tanned girl than earlier. In fact, she feels very safe and sound around her. By the time the two finish their parfait, they walk toward the edge of the ship again, but only for a little bit. An idea pops in her head as she turns toward the shy brunette and gently takes her hand.

"Come, Murakumo-chan," she says. "I know a better place we can go to."

"Wh-what is it?"

Homura winks at her and leads her toward the very front of the ship, right where the sun is setting. The tanned girl stops to face the shy brunette with a dazzling smile. She then takes her hands in hers, gazing into Murakumo's lovely emerald eyes.

"H-Homura-san?" Is all Murakumo could muster. She cannot help but stare at Homura's beautiful features, thanks to the sun's light on her.

"Murakumo," Homura says. "Today was a very special day with you. I had a lot of fun spending time with you. You have no idea how much."

"Oh…Homura-san…" Small happy tears start to form in Murakumo's eyes.

"I'm happy, Murakumo," the tanned girl says, softly as she caresses her cheek. "Happy to be on this cruise with you. How about you?"

"H-Homura-san...I...I'm so happy, too! Thank you for everything today! This...this has been a wonderful day...I don't want it to end!" Murakumo coos, leaning her face into Homura's hand on her cheek, with the tanned girl gently wiping away the few rebellious tears of joy from the girl's emerald eyes.

"Murakumo-chan...come here~" Then, with a little giggle, Homura hugs Murakumo around the waist and then, with a squeal from Murakumo herself, the tanned girl literally lifts the shy brunette by the waist and helps her stand on the railing of the ship's bow.

"E-EEEK! H-Homura-san! I-!"

"Don't worry! Don't worry, Murakumo-chan! I got you~!" Homura reassures the slightly-panicking girl, standing safely behind her, holding her by the waist. "Go ahead, spread your arms, Murakumo-chan~!" She encourages her.

"...l-like...like this, Homura-san...?" Murakumo utters as she follows Homura's instruction, spreading her arms like they were wings.

"Yes! That's right, exactly, Murakumo-chan! Just like that, heh~!" Homura cheers and leans back, a big smile on her face, a blush on her cheeks, a blush no doubt mirrored by Murakumo. The tanned Senran leans back and, still securely and safely gripping her precious, shy friend by the waist, Homura marvels at the way the light of the setting sun reflects off of Murakumo's sundress and frames her body so beautifully, she looks almost ethereal, like a precious, shy, emerald-green eyed Senran angel.

"...wow, Murakumo-chan...you're gorgeous..." Homura utters, and then realizes that Murakumo heard her. She wasn't quiet enough. The tanned girl almost panics but before she can even sputter an excuse or anything, really, Murakumo turns around, hugs Homura tightly by the shoulders and before the two truly realize it, they are kissing deep, passionately, tenderly.

Light wind blows making their hair sway gracefully as the two kiss passionately. Both Murakumo and Homura are lost in their own world, with just the two of them kissing and no one else is around. The only feeling they can think of is bliss. Eternal bliss for both of them. And honestly, it feels good.

Murakumo gently squeezes the tanned girl tightly as she is eager to deepen the kiss, inserting her tongue inside Homura's mouth. Both tongues meet and caress each other with soft moans being heard.

It is then that they pull away to gaze each other in the eye once again with smiles on their faces. Murakumo embraces the tanned leader, resting her head on her chest. Homura returns the embrace, gently stroking the shy girl's hair.

"Thank you...Homura-san..." she whispers.

Homura chuckles and kisses her forehead. "Anytime...Murakumo-chan."

For however long they are in each other's arms, they want to stay that way all night if they can. Murakumo feels very relaxed in Homura's arms because she is not only her friend, but also her protector. And Homura is more than happy to be like this...just for her.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey** : Well, thank you, Yuri-chan, for this wonder~ful opportunity, and for nagging me to write this with you~ LOL **Major Mikey pets Yuri-chan**

 **Yuri-chan:** Oh, ummm..n-no problem Mikey-kun! **Fiddles with the hem of her skirt** I wanted to do this pairing again, so...yeah.

 **Major Mikey chuckles** Yeah, I guess we kinda~copped out a few Pretties back, didn't we? What with Haruka-san's fake wedding for Muracchi and Homs and such shenanigans. LOL

 **Yuri-chan** : Yup. We did. But we really needed some interaction with these two. Plus...some Homura in knight in shining armor action!

 **Major Mikey** : Yup. Absolutely~ Soooo precious, and so badass, Homs. She'll keep any and all creepy perverts away from Murakumo! X3

 **Yuri-chan:** So, everyone. Hope you all enjoyed this Pretty! Like I always say, let's mix it up a little. Homura is Asuka's girl, yes, but...why not?

 **Major Mikey** : Yeah~! Same for Muracchi and Shiki, but hey, the Senrans are exclusive to not only their respective waifus, but really, to each other in general! "O"

The wonder~ful maidens of "Senran Kagura" have loads o' love to give each other, period! X3

Thanks for reading, everyone! Review now, 'k~? ;3

Thanks again, Yuri-chan! Seeya next Pretty!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


	33. Pretty 33: Hikage x Katsuragi

**Pretty 33: Hikage x Katsuragi**

The sun's rays shine brightly near the window of Hanzo Academy's dorm room that belongs to Katsuragi. The blonde shuffles a bit from the bright rays hitting her. She's not alone though. Next to her is her beloved Hikage, who she invited over after their lovely date last night. They went to a ramen restaurant like usual and got some…compliments from a certain honey blonde and her two girlfriends.

It was awkward for the both of them, but they took those compliments in stride and left after finishing off their ramen. Katsuragi invited Hikage over to her dorm room and the two made love that night. It was one of the best and most passionate nights of Hikage's life, despite her not showing much emotion. Thanks to Katsuragi, she was able to show it, only for her. Because she taught her that. And that made her happy.

Katsuragi lets out a few moans before sitting up and rubbing her eyes, revealing that she's wearing a white unbuttoned shirt with her signature striped panties still on. Looking to her left is her beloved greenette, who is sleeping soundly. Katsuragi smiles as she gently strokes her short, silky green locks.

"Heeeey, Hikage~" the blonde leans over to whisper in her ear. "Wakey, wakey~"

Hikage shuffles a bit, but Katsuragi playfully pokes her. "Hikage, baby! Wake up. It's morning~"

"Whaaaat?" the greenette sits up and rubs her eye. "Katsu?"

"Ehehe~! Morning, Hikage, baby~"

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Awwww, come on! It's to show my affections for you~"

The greenette blushes a little and slightly turns her head away. "I know. That's why you love me, right?"

"Duh!" Katsuragi embraces her lover tightly. "Why wouldn't I~?"

Hikage slowly returns the embrace, resting her head on the crook of her beloved's neck. There is silence for a moment before the two pull away. Katsuragi just smiles as she caresses her cheek.

"I'm very glad I bought both of these shirts for us~" she says. "Was it comfortable?" She asks with a twinkle in her eye, referring to the same white button-up shirt that Hikage is wearing, identical to the blonde's yet it's almost fully buttoned up except for the top three buttons, which gives sky-blue eyes a perfect view of her golden-eyed girlfriend's cleavage and, at the right angle, a glimpse of the treasures below…since Hikage isn't wearing any panties whatsoever. All she has on is the shirt.

"Hmmmm…it was…when I was sleeping right next to you. It felt…warm…"

Katsuragi brightens. "Warm you say? Is that what you felt?"

"Yes."

This makes the blonde hug her tighter. "Oh, Hikage! That's wonderful! You felt something new~"

Hikage rests her head on Katsuragi's chest once again. Honestly, she enjoys being embraced by the blonde pervert since her body is so warm and relaxing for her. There is silence once again for at least a minute before Hikage pulls away, staring into her beloved's eyes.

"Katsu…"

It is then that the greenette leans in to connect lips with the blonde's. Katsuragi is surprised for a moment, but immediately returns it, putting her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. There is another feeling that Hikage has recently discovered: bliss. Eternal bliss. She's felt that ever since she shared her very first kiss with the blonde. And it's been going on for a long time every time they share kisses. Hikage simply cannot let go of that feeling

Tongues meet and caress each other shortly after, with both of them letting out a few moans and such. Due to lack of oxygen, they pull away, panting for a minute and gaze into each other's eyes with the blonde caressing her cheek once more. However, Hikage's eyes wander around the room to find a white bag on the desk.

"Katsu…what's that?"

"Hm? Oh! That!" Katsuragi stands up and digs into the bag. It reveals a gold locket with a heart on it. "This is for you, Hikage. For being such a wonderful girlfriend to me."

The blonde hands her girlfriend the locket, which Hikage accepts with a curious gleam in her beautiful eyes.

"Katsu…how could you afford this?"

"Ahaha~! Well…part time jobs…sort of asked Ikaruga for some cash and stuff," Katsuragi replies while rubbing the back of her head. "It took a lot to buy this thing for you. And here look." She opens the locket. "You can insert a photo of the two of us in there. Isn't that awesome~?"

"It is…" Hikage still can't believe the blonde would give her something like this. At the same time, it makes her happy deep inside.

"I love you, Hikage Baby. More than anything in the world," Katsuragi says.

"Thank you…Katsu…" Hikage says, smiling a small smile. "Thank you…for being my girlfriend."

The blonde proceeds to put the locket around her neck. "I'm grateful as well. I will love you till the very end. I swear from the bottom of my heart."

Hikage nods and embraces her girlfriend. "I could say the same."

The two share one final passionate kiss, wanting this moment to last a life time.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan:** So, everyone. This time I did it solo for this Pretty. Hikage was never really in any of the stories here, so I decided to add her in there. There will be more chapters pretty soon.

I might do a few stories solo, just to give Mikey a break. Hope you all enjoyed this romantic chapter and have a nice day~!

Remember, long and nice detailed reviews, please~! Thank you~


	34. Pretty 34 - Homura x Yuyaki

**Pretty 34: Homura x Yuyaki**

Homura walks down the sidewalk, stretching out her arms one afternoon. Once again, after a bunch of shenanigans from her Crimson Squad base, she has had enough and decided to go for a walk to keep her mind calm. Letting out a soft sigh, she looks around her as people walk by her, minding their own business and such. And it's such a beautiful day outside as well. The sun is shining and birds are chirping. And something like this makes anyone smile, including Homura.

At least…that's how it's been for the first 30 seconds…

 _CAW! CAW! CAW!_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Homura looks up to see a crow flying and then trying to come at her, going in all directions. "Hey, what the hell are you doing, birdbrain!? Get off me this instant!"

Just then, a girl with the same tanned skin as Homura's with long, snow white hair the same length as her comes dashing towards her, reaching her hand out.

"W-wait…stop!" the girl pleads softly.

Homura turns to the girl as the crow flies over toward the shy looking tanned one, landing on her arm.

"You shouldn't fly away like that," she says. "You had me…really worried."

"Is this your pet?" Homura asks, rubbing her head.

"N-no…" the girl answers. "She's…not technically my pet…more like…a friend…"

"Ah…" Homura has never seen such a cute tanned girl around here before. "Well, it's nice meeting you and your crow friend. I have to go."

"Ah…w-wait…" the girl tugs on Homura's white T-shirt, making her turn her way. "U-um….uhhhh…"

"Is there something you need?" Homura asks.

"I'm….ummmmm…feeling quite lonely…walking out here, even though my crow is with me. Would you mind, ummmm…if I tagged along…with you…i-if you're not busy with anything?"

If it wasn't for this girl's cute, desperate expression, Homura would've refused. But just gazing at her appearance, how adorable she is, how her voice sounds, everything, Homura cannot help it. She smiles and puts her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Sure thing, kid," she says. "I'm not busy, so let's go."

The girl pouts adorably. "Hey…I-I'm not a kid. My name is Yuyaki…the same age as you…I suppose…"

"Alright. My name is Homura," the dark haired girl replies, holding out her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Yuyaki."

"S-same to you….H-Homura-san…" Yuyaki says. She gently grips the dark haired girl's hand and shakes it.

The two tanned girls walk along the sidewalk a little bit longer until they arrive at the streets. However, due to this, they receive a large amount of attention from people around them. They stare at the two beautifully tanned girl as they cross the street, walk by those people and such. Pretty much, they are whispering comments to each other as Homura and Yuyaki keep on walking. Yuyaki clings to Homura, feeling that this kind of attention is very embarrassing for her.

"There, there," Homura says, smiling. "They're just jealous because I'm with a cutie like you~"

"H-Homura-san!?" Yuyaki jerks her head up, blushing heavily. "Th-that's so mean! I mean…we're not….we're not even a couple or…anything!"

"Ehehe~! Yeah, I know. But they're treating us like one. So, why not~?"

"I-it's embarrassing…so don't…"

"Okay, okay~" Homura pets her like a puppy and the two continue walking. "Where are you headed anyways?"

"Ah!" Yuyaki gasps as she stops. "I almost forgot! I was on my way to the hot spring when my crow just flew off." She turns toward Homura. "U-ummmm…do you mind going there…with me?"

"Oh, I would love to," Homura says. "I could use some relaxation."

"Ah…that's good~" Yuyaki says with a smile. "Let's go, then~!"

And along the way, the two shinobi girls (albeit that is still a mystery to one another) come by a flower shop, where a happy, just slightly hyperactive blonde with really long hair and sparkling blue eyes stands outside handing out free flowers.

 _"Here here! Come one come all~!_ Free flowers special today~!" She cheers in English and then, Japanese as she spins around and waves in her hands the two baskets full of beautiful, colorful flowers.

"...e-eh?!" Homura utters as suddenly, the blonde seems to have used what appears to be a ninja run to come dashing forward over to her and Yuyaki, a huge, almost goofy smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

 _"Youuuu~!_ You two! Here, here, have a flower each! Ohhh you two are gorgeous! Mmhmm!" She laughs and cheers, grabbing a big hibiscus and sunflower from her baskets and expertly weaving them into a stunned Homura and Yuyaki's hair; a beautiful match of color for the bright white-and-yellow sunflower on the snow-white locks and pinkish-red hibiscus with dark tresses.

"Yoshiiiii! Get back here, woman! Leo-san and I need you in the back! Mou!" Cue a girl with long, wavy dark-green tresses stomping out of the flower shop with a big pout on her beautiful face, a tan on her skin as wonderful as Homura and Yuyaki's.

"W-Waaah, I'm sh-showwy Agehaaaaaa...!" And then, Homura shakes her head in dismay and Yuyaki fidgets where she stands, blushing hotly, as the other tanned girl makes her friend "Yoshi"'s cheek's life a living Hell by pinching it and pulling the blonde back over to the flower shop via the cheek.

Yet even through the pain, the girl's blue eyes twinkle and she gives the tanned Senrans a thumb's up before she disappears into the flower shop.

"...that was...uh...um..." "That...was kind of...exactly what I wanted to get away from...but anyway..." Homura gives a sideway glance and a little grin.

"You look nice, Yuyaki-chan~" She reaches out to take the momentarily stunned tanned girl's hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"H-H-H-Homura-san!" The precious snow-haired girl squeaks yet she can't help but have a tiny smile on her lips as she lets the dark-haired girl pull her along.

The two tanned girls head towards the nearest hot spring they could find and approach a hostess. She leads them towards the room where they could change and another room where they will be staying at for the night.

"Is there anything else you and your sister would like?" the hostess asks.

"EH!?" Homura and Yuyaki gasp.

"Ehe! I'm sorry. You two look like twins to me," the hostess says. "I must say. You two almost look similar to each other."

"W-we're not…twins…" Yuyaki squeaks. "We're not even…blood related…"

Homura just pets her like a puppy again. "If she wants to call us sisters, I won't mind. Besides, you look like a younger sister to me~"

"Am not!" Yuyaki argues.

The hostess giggles. "Well, enjoy your stay. Call me if you need anything."

As the hostess leaves, the two girls head towards the changing room to strip from their clothing and head toward the bath. Yuyaki is the first while Homura is still taking off her clothes. In the corner of Yuyaki's eye, she can see some beautiful tanned lines on her breasts and to where her panties are. She cannot help but gaze at them for a moment while Homura puts her clothes away.

"Something the matter?" Homura asks, snapping Yuyaki back to reality.

"E-eh!? N-no…i-it's nothing.."

"Checking me out, huh, Yuyaki-chan~?" Homura teases, leaning closer to the blushing snow-haired girl.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let's go to the springs while we can." In an instant, she takes Yuyaki's hand and drags her toward the hot spring, where the white steam rises from the warm water.

The two tanned girls step into the water, feeling the warm water touch their skin and then when they go all the way in, the warmth touches their upper bodies, covering half of their large cleavages. Both Homura and Yuyaki sigh with bliss from this feeling and close their eyes for a moment while looking up at the sky.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Homura asks.

"It is," Yuyaki replies. "Just…wonderful…"

There is silence except for the running water that fills up the spring for a few minutes until Yuyaki turns toward Homura. Again, she finds herself gazing at the amazing slender body Homura has. Her large breasts, tanned lines and just…every single part of it makes her swoon in secret. Although the other tanned maiden with the dark green tresses looked beautiful like a mature young woman, Homura is no better than her. For Yuyaki, the dark haired girl appears as attractive as that dark green haired girl.

"Checking me out again~?" Homura teases.

Yuyaki squeaks and turns away, blushing.

"Aw, come on, Yuyu-chan. I was just joking~"

"Eh? Y-Yuyu-chan?" The shy girl turns around slowly. "Wh-why did you call me that?"

"Well…why not?" Homura shrugs with a smile. "I mean, you're just as adorable as Murakumo and Murasaki put together. They are my friends by the way."

"I…I see…" Yuyaki blushes harder at her being called that. "I…I think I've heard of…Murakumo-san…before. One of those comics by her…right?"

"You go to her comic con?"

"N-not often, but one of her big fans named…ummmm…Kaede-san…was it…introduced me…"

"Tis a small world, huh? Small world, even smaller city..." She comments and she grins as she scoots ever closer to her full-body tanned companion, slowly yet surely wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"But, like I said, Murakumo may be uber-cute...but you, Yuyu-chan...oh you~" The tanlined Senran grins as the snow-haired girl tenses up and even gives off a tiny mouse-like squeak at the surprise embrace.

"You're just...so incredibly adorable...Hell...if I didn't know any better...I'd say fate made your crow come at me so you and I could meet~" Homura coos softly, gently nuzzling the top of Yuyaki's head, planting a soft kiss to her temple.

"...H-Homura...san...I...!" The precious Senran trembles with both excitement and nervousness.

She feels so safe and secure and comfortable in Homura's embrace, especially once the tanlined girl wraps both arms around her, gently but surely hugging Yuyaki, the snow-white haired maiden giving off a soft sigh of satisfaction and happiness, settling sideways into Homura's body.

The two remain like this for however long they want it to be. They wanted this moment to last forever, but unfortunately, it's been about a half hour since they got in and if they stayed any longer, they would get dizzy.

Both of the tanned girls help each other get out, dry themselves off and get some yukatas that are hanging in their room and food is already prepared on the table for them. There is also a television and some games they could play for the rest of the afternoon. And so they do just that. After putting on yukatas, they ate, played games, watched television and lastly, just spend the last couple hours, watching the sunset from the balcony.

A beautiful sight indeed. Yuyaki takes a small glance at Homura. The sun light from the sunset gives off Homura's beautiful features. The same goes for the snow-white haired girl. Simply, both of them cannot help but steal glances at one another for at least every 2 minutes or so.

When the sun said its good-byes, the two tanned girls set up their futons and snuggle under the covers with Homura reaching for the switch. After turning it off, the two lie down and find themselves just staring at the ceiling. None of them could sleep at the moment. Probably because it's the first time they slept together even though they just met. And that's totally fine because they are friendly with one another.

Yuyaki glances over at Homura, who is still staring at the ceiling. "H-Homura-san?"

"Yes?" the dark haired girl turns toward the shy girl.

"D-do you mind…if…if we sleep…together?"

Homura smiles and scoots over, patting the area next to her. "Sure. Why not?"

Yuyaki gasps happily and proceeds to snuggle close to Homura under the covers. Up close, Homura looks even more beautiful and Yuyaki finds herself wrapping one arm around Homura and gently pulls her close.

"I-I'm sorry…I…I just wanted to…get more…comfortable…"

Homura doesn't say anything for the moment. She is too busy staring at Yuyaki's beautiful features, even under the moon light.

"...oh damn, you're so beautiful..." Homura can't help but let that slip from her lips. She was just too mesmerized just now. Her fellow tanned new friend is just so beautiful. The precious girl gives off an adorable little whine as she snuggles ever-closer into Homura, nuzzling the crook of her neck, and even then Homura can feel the heat from Yuyaki's face, she's blushing so much.

"P-P-Please...don't...praise me so...much...or else I'll..." Yuyaki's voice trembles and she squeezes Homura with her arms around her waist. "I...don't know if...my heart can...take it...Homura-san..."

"...heh...Ok, Yuyu-chan. Ok. I'm sorry~" The confident girl apologizes honestly and she gently rubs Yuyaki's shoulders to help her relax, along with some rubbing to her upper and lower back, all through the warm and soft cloth of the yukatas that hug the ladies' bodies.

"...oh yeah...heh...Yuyu-chan~?" Homura coos with a soft giggle.

"...yes, Homura-san...?"

"It'll be awkward to sleep with these flowers in our hair~"

"..." Yuyaki realizes that, indeed, they haven't once removed the sunflower and hibiscus from their hair, and the precious tanned girl sighs softly as Homura gently, oh so gently yet skillfully weaves the sunflower out of Yuyaki's hair and then, the hibiscus on her own, gingerly setting the flowers down above their futon's pillows, the petals of both flowers almost touching.

"Homura-san...one...last thing...before we go to sleep..." Yuyaki gulps and gather her courage, pulling away slightly and looking at Homura's beautiful eyes.

"Hm? Anything, Yuyu-chan~" She replies with an encouraging smile and gaze.

"...please..." Yuyaki's eyes flutter shut and she tilts her head, face alight with a deep blush, lips puckered.

"...oh Yuyu-chan, how could I say no~?" Homura intertwines her fingers with Yuyaki's and then, the two's lips connect for a brief yet sweet, gentle, body-and-soul soothing kiss.

"Chu~ Thank you...Yuyu-chan~" Homura gives Yuyaki a dazzling smile and the precious snow-white haired maiden gives a cute little smile of her own and a nod of the head.

Then, the two yukata Senran girls cuddle ever closer and then, drift off to sleep. They are happy, warm, at peace. From their destined meeting thanks to Yuyaki's crow friend to this evening of relaxation and their First Kiss. It's indeed, the beginning of something beautiful.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey:** ...damn it, Yuri-chan! Stop tempting me~! :P So, this li'l nugget happened, I guess, huh? LOL A Pretty for two (or, well, I guess a short cameo by a third) of "Senran Kagura"'s tanned maidens, eh~ Heh, oh man. Yuri-chan started it! She started it. LOL

 **Yuri-chan** : Ehehe~! Oh, Mikey! This just came in my head. Those two tanned girls~

 **Major Mikey** : Yup~ The uber~pwecious shrinking violet of snow-white locks and su~per long ponytail Yuyaki~ And the fearless, confident, badass, cool and beautifully tan-lined Crimson Squad leader, Homs~

 **Yuri-chan** : Those two you don't see every day, but hey, let's mix it up a little, yes?

 **Major Mikey** : Yup~ Exactly. Exactly, well-said, Yuri-chan! Also. A little shout out to Rashaan Butler. After all, he~first coined the pet name "Yuyu-chan". :3

 **Yuri-chan** : Ah….really? I didn't know that. Anyways, yes. A shout out to him~

 **Major Mikey:** Yup. So, yesh. Thanks, Butler-san, for that adowable pet name for Yuyaki! X3

So, as always, review down below, niiiice'n long and detailed and productive, and stay beautiful, stay wonderful, fellas! And keep on lovin' the tanned goddesses of "Senran Kagura"! "O"

 **Yuri-chan:** Also, everyone! If you liked those two tanned maidens, stay tuned for our next two tanned Senrans, Ageha x Matsuri~

Then…we'll combine all four of them together, if that's alright with you, Mikey~

 **Major Mikey:**...w-whoa~

 **Major Mikey snickers as he pets Yuri-chan**

Wow, ambitious, Yuri-chan~ Very~ambitious. I like it. :3

So, seeya'll next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


	35. Pretty 35: Ageha x Matsuri

**Pretty 35: Ageha x Matsuri**

It's winter here at Maisen University High School for Girls, meaning the girls wear their winter uniforms, consisting of only the long sleeved light blue blazer. The main five, Ageha, Tsubame, Yoshimitsu, Meimei and Matsuri attend it despite them being ninjas themselves. It's a cold winter for sure and it's been snowing quite a bit recently for the past few days. However, Matsuri has a bit of a problem with the cold, but as long as she is with her teammates, she's fine.

Like right now, while they are on their way to school, Matsuri is shivering. However, Ageha takes notice and puts her scarf around her with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ah…thank you, Ageha-onee-sama…" Matsuri says.

Ageha nods as she takes her hand and walks along with her. Yoshimitsu's blue eyes sparkle in delight with Meimei and Tsubame sweat dropping from her excitement.

"You know, Matsuri and Ageha have been getting along very well," the blonde American says. "For the past week, I've seen Ageha care for our Native American friend. They are almost like sisters."

"We can definitely see that," Meimei says. "But she's my best friend too."

"I know you adore her, Meimei," Yoshimitsu says winking at the Chinese girl, making her blush.

"Come on!" Tsubame says. "Ageha-sama adores us as equally as Matsuri! She can't hog her all the time!"

"You love Ageha, too, huh~?" Yoshimitsu says, grinning. "What happened to that idol, Tamaki-chan, hm~?"

Tsubame blushes, but turns away, hiding it while crossing her arms. "Th-that was before Tamaki came into my life! You know my heart is all on her now, right?"

Yoshimitsu giggles. "Yes, yes, I know. You little cutie~!" She gives the petite girl a little noogie, but Tsubame pulls away.

Tamaki is not one of them, but is in an idol group called Milky Pop. She is the one who made Tsubame finally smile when she was having some hard times. Soon after, Tsubame developed a crush on the happy idol and then, after confessing her feelings, the two became a couple.

"Everyone," Ageha says, turning around. "We're going to be late. We need to hurry."

"Ah, yes!" Yoshimitsu says, nodding. "We're coming!"

The rest of the team follows Ageha and Matsuri towards the entrance where all the other girls are entering.

 **Later**

Between periods, Matsuri looks out the window from the hallway, watching the snowflakes while clutching her text books. Her mind immediately has images of Ageha. She dosen't know why, but after spending some quality time with her, like studying, playing together and basically enjoying each other's company, she can think of nothing other than the beautiful Spaniard.

As the day goes by, classes go without trouble. And at the end of the day, Matsuri gathers her materials and goes toward the entrance to meet her five ninja comrades. They are already here waiting for her and the Native American smiles as she approaches them. They walk together towards the dorms to their own room they all share.

As everyone puts down their bags and Matsuri plops down on the bed, Yoshimitsu sits next to Ageha with a smile.

"Ageha," she says, "I have something for both you and Matsuri."

"Hm? What is it, Yoshi?" the Spaniard asks.

The all American blonde holds out a flyer. "There's a figure skating competition coming in a few weeks. And best of all, it's with two people. So you two should be a great pair~"

"Eh?" Ageha takes the paper from the blonde. "You know, I've never figure skated before."

"Ahhh, but you CAN dance, yes?" Yoshimitsu winks at her. "I've seen you during the festivals after all. Matsuri can learn a lot from you."

"Uhhh…" Ageha looks at Matsuri, who is tilting her head in confusion. "Matsuri-chan, do you want to figure skate?"

The Native American nods shyly. "Y-yes. It's immmm…very interesting."

Yoshimitsu clasps her hands together with a smile. "Then, it's settled. Tomorrow's the weekend anyways, so we'll go there to get you two some training~"

Honestly, Ageha and Matsuri are excited to do something fun together, but a little nervous as well since there IS a competition in a few weeks.

 **Next Day**

By the time Ageha, Matsuri and Yoshimitsu come to the ice rink, they rent ice skates and come onto the rink. Ageha helps Matsuri step onto it with Yoshimitsu skating along in circles before rejoining her group. Ageha takes both Matsuri's hands and gently guides her along, skating as slowly a possible. Matsuri can feel her legs wobbling just from being afraid that she'll fall any second.

"You're doing good, Matsuri-chan," Ageha says softly. "I'll keep being your guide for the time being. Then, when you're ready, you can do it on your own."

"O-okay…" Matsuri blushes just from looking at the Spaniard's beautiful smile. She gently squeezes Ageha's hands tightly as she glides along with the Spaniard.

Yoshimitsu just skates along with them, watching them with a smile. "Yes, that's it, Matsuri! Hold on to Ageha and keep your balance at all times."

Matsuri nods, although she can feel her legs wobbling from time to time as she glides along. Ageha pulls her a little closer to her so she can feel a bit more comfortable. The Native American blushes from this.

"A-Ageha…onee-sama…"

"You okay, Matsuri-chan?" Ageha asks.

"I-I'm fine."

"Alright, if you're done with the basics, now you two should try dancing," Yoshimitsu says.

Ageha and Matsuri blush heavily at having to try it out already, but it wouldn't hurt to do it. Ageha slowly starts skating backwards with Matsuri still holding onto the Spaniard. Ageha then slowly lifts up her arm, signaling her to do a twirl. Matsturi does so, but ends up falling on her behind as a result. Ageha quickly helps her up.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologizes. "Maybe I was too quick on that one."

"N-no, it's okay," Matsuri says. "I can try again."

Yoshimitsu nods as the two tanned girls do it once again. They start off slow by gliding on the ice for a minute or two. Then, Ageha once again raises Matsuri's arm for her to twirl. The Native American does so and successfully spins 360 degrees with her two low pony-tails swaying.

Yoshimitsu keeps watch as the two practice their dancing. So far, everything is going smoothly for as Ageha and Matsuri are quick learners. They practice their skating first and then their dancing comes next. Pretty soon, after about a half hour they nailed it. Ageha and Matsuri are dancing beautifully, holding each other's hands and twirling each other as they go. The blonde smiles at this. For sure, they will win this competition if they keep this up.

For the next couple weeks, Ageha and Matsuri come to the ice rink every single day after school and on weekends to get themselves ready for the competition. Yoshimitsu pays for their dresses and everything while they were at it. Ageha and Matsuri practiced and practiced their skating and dancing until they are sure they perfected it. Both of them look at each other after they danced that one day.

"You ready for this?" Ageha asks.

Matsuri nods with confidence in her expression. "Yes. I'm so ready."

On the day of the competition, Ageha and Matsuri are standing near the rink, watching the figure skaters dance with their other, may it be a man or woman. It's a long line of competitors since this is one of the best figure skating competitions out there. Ageha is dressed in a pink short dress while Matsuri is dressed in a light purple one. Both of them hold hands as they watch the two competitors, which are two girls, one with medium length ginger hair and the other with long ash brown hair, dance with the big spotlight on them. Matsuri gently squeezes Ageha's hand tightly as she watches the two dance beautifully while the music is playing.

"They are so…beautiful together…" Matsuri mutters.

Ageha nods in agreement. "It's like they are connected or something."

The two girls who are figure skating do one last twirl and then the ginger dips the ash brunette as soon as the song ends. The crowd applauds for their awesome performances and they get off the ice while the judges are writing things down. The next two competitors are another pair of two girls that are both blonde. One with odango style hair and the other with long, straight blonde hair with a big red bow on it.

As the music starts, the two blondes take each other's hands and start dancing. Their beautiful hair flows at every movement as they twirl, and dance while spinning makes the crowd stare in awe. Matsuri can see that. How in the world is it possible to beat those two beautiful maidens dancing their heart out with everyone's eyes on those two like glue? It's like they are made to be in this competition.

"Those girls are amazing," Matsuri says, softly. She looks down at the floor, hugging herself. "And…everyone seems to have a lot of attention towards them. I'm not…even sure if we're able to beat them."

Ageha can tell that the Native American is starting to lose her confidence. She can definitely understand what she's saying just from looking at those two blonde girls dancing the night away. She gently turns Matsuri to face her, put on her gentle, beautiful smile and kiss her on the forehead.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," she says softly. "We can prove them wrong, si? I mean, we're as beautiful as them. But we can definitely prove that we can dance better than them. I'm sure of it."

Matsuri looks up at the Spaniard and nods. "Alright. Let's do this, Ageha-onee-sama!"

As soon as the music ends, the two blondes take a bow and leave the rink while the juges jot things down. Ageha and Matsuri are the last two contestants. Taking a few deep breaths, they enter the rink, holding hands. Once they are at the center and the spot light points at them, the music plays.

The two take each other's hands and slowly start skating while spinning in a circle. Just looking at Ageha's beautiful face makes Matsuri even more motivated. Ageha lets go, letting Matsuri twirl with both arms up while Ageha jumps and twirls with one leg out. The crowd stares in awe at the beauty of not only the Spaniard, but also the Native American, who has her hair down for once for this occasion.

They rejoin and waltz along with the music, sway this and that with their hair flowing at each movement. Both of the tanned girls are focused on themselves and no one else, like they are lost in their own world. And they don't care. They keep on dancing like they have never danced before, including one move where Ageha lifts Matsuri a little, spin around 180 degrees and releasing her, having to land perfectly on her feet and twirl around in the process.

As soon as the music stops, both tanned girls twirl one more time to face the audience and take a bow. They do a thunderous applause for their great effort.

The competitors stand in line with the judges in front of them. Matsuri takes a few deep breaths. This is finally it. The moment they've all been waiting for. One female judge holds up the mic.

"Wow!" she says. "We've got some excellent figure skaters out here today, especially the last two pairs. I have to admit I was very impressed by both of their performances and skill. But as always, we need only one winner for this competition. It was a very close call for the last two competitors."

Ageha and Matsuri squeeze each other's hand as they brace for this. The judge pulls out the envelope and opens it.

"The winners for today's competition is…."

Everyone in the audience lean forward and so does the female competitors.

"Ageha and Matsuri of Maisen University Girl's High School!"

The crowd cheers loudly, raising their arms in the air and whistling. Yoshimitsu and the rest of her team cheer too since they came to the competition too. Ageha and Matsuri look at each other and embrace one another, feeling very happy for their hard work. It is then that Ageha beckons the Native American to go and receive the trophy. Matsuri does so and takes the golden trophy. She then heads back to rejoin Ageha while everyone else applauds.

By the time everyone leaves, Ageha and Matsuri walk out of the rink while Yoshimitsu tackle hugs the Spaniard happily.

" _YOU WON! YOU WON!"_ She speaks in English. _"I'm so happy!"_

"Easy, easy, Yoshi…" the Spaniard says.

Meimei and Tsubame give their praises to Matsuri. The Native American blushes and thanks them. However, Ageha comes over, puts her arm around her small kouhai.

"Can we have a moment alone please?" she asks.

"Sure, sure no problem~!" Yoshimitsu says and gently pushes Meimei and Tsubame. "Go, go! Get a move on!"

Once everyone has left, it's Ageha and Matsuri alone. Ageha turns to face her kouhai, looking at her directly in the eye, leaving Matsuri immobilized.

"I had a great time with you, Matsuri-chan," Ageha whispers. "Thank you."

"No…thank you…Ageha-onee-sama," Matsuri says. "You're the one who…gave me courage…and we won this competition."

Matsuri nods. "I'm very…grateful for that. I'm glad we won."

"Same here, Matsuri-chan. Same here."

With that, Ageha leans in to kiss her kouhai on the forehead and takes her hand.

"Now then, _mi hermanita_ , shall we go?"

"Huh?"

"We're like sisters, right? So, why not treat you like one? At least that's what Yoshi said."

Matsuri blushes at this. "I…I don't know, it's embarrassing..."

"Not as long as we're together~" Ageha says with a wink. "Is that alright?"

The Native American looks down at the floor for a moment when Ageha cups both hands to her cheeks and kisses her directly on the lips, making the small kouhai surprised for a bit. Ageha pulls away with a giggle.

"How about now?"

Matsuri doesn't hesitate as she is eager for another kiss, so she cups her hands on Ageha's cheeks this time and crashes her lips against hers before pulling away. "Sure, Ageha-onee-sama."

" _Muy bien_ ~" Ageha says. " _Vamos_ , Matsuri-chan~"

The two hold hands with a smile as they walk out of the ice arena. For Matsuri, this has been the best day she's had with her senior, Ageha.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan:** Well everyone, as promised, here's another pair of Tanned Beauties~ Ageha and Matsuri~

Also, if you're wondering, Ageha is not really Matsuri's sister. They are just…I dunno. They're just really close sempai and kouhai Senrans, closer than any siblings could ever be. That's all.

So, as always, long and detailed reviews and I wrote this story solo. Now, tune in next time for all FOUR tanned beauties put together in the next one. Have a nice day~


	36. Pretty 36: Tanned Senrans

**Pretty 36: Yuyaki x Homura x Ageha x Matsuri**

It's a lovely day here at Maisen University for Girls. As usual, the main five girls, Ageha, Tsubame, Yoshimitsu, Matsuri and Meimei attend as normal girls when they are secretly ninjas. Still, they are eager to learn like any other normal human being. Ageha is by far one of the most popular girls among the student body, mostly because of her mature appearance. Everyone admires her for it, especially Matsuri. She used to have a crush on her ever since she transferred, but she is now with the Chinese girl, Meimei. Meimei herself wouldn't mind if she shared Matsuri with the lovely Spaniard, even if it's just a little bit.

Like right now, Matsuri is eager to talk with Ageha, so she texted her to talk alone after school. The Spaniard accepted this offer and by the end of the day, when everyone left, only she and Matsuri are left. Ageha waits by the lockers in the hallway since Matsuri has cleaning duty. For Ageha, she has gotten very close to her junior, ever since she first transferred. Both of them are like sisters, hence why Maturi, including Meimei call her "Ageha-onee-sama". Ageha truly adores the Native American, however, her heart truly belongs to another mature lady named Leo. No one knows why or how they met, but for some people, they call it fate. One time, someone witnessed Leo watching one of Ageha's dance performances and the two seemed to connect soon after. But even if Ageha and Leo were going out, the Spaniard does give her time to her cute junior.

Ageha looks at her watch. It's been about 10 minutes since she got here. Matsuri should be done with her cleaning duty and meet up with her. And just like that, the Native American trots over to her senior with a small smile on her face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Matsuri says.

"No, no, it's fine," Ageha says. "So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Matsuri blushes as she looks down at the floor while sliding her foot from side to side. She is in front of her senior, but she finds it difficult to talk with her and it's been that way ever since she first met her. Sometimes, she found some courage to talk with her, but right now, what she wants to do is a little embarrassing for her. But she knows that if she doesn't get it off her chest, she'll regret it later. She quickly puts her hands on Ageha's shoulders, pinning her against the lockers.

"Wh-what? Matsuri-chan!?"

"I'm sorry, Ageha-onee-sama!" Matsuri says. "B-but…I just can't hold back any longer!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you love someone else, but please…" Matsuri leans closer. "Please…let me do this…"

Before Ageha can react, Matsuri crashes her lips against hers. Matsuri gently squeezes her shoulders while kissing her with the Spaniard immobilized just a bit. She isn't expecting this to happen, but considering the sweet kiss Matsuri is giving her, she can't help but return it. She wraps her arms around her junior deepening the kiss to the point where their tongues meet and caress each other. Matsuri and Ageha's breasts squish against each other due to them embracing one another, but they don't care. In fact, Matsuri is eager to feel her senior's large breasts since they are bigger than hers. She raises her hand to grope it a little, making the Spaniard let out a moan. Matsuri pulls away for a moment and then leans in to kiss the side of her neck.

"M-Matsuri-chan…." Ageha moans.

"It's okay…" Matsuri whispers. "Please…I want to touch you…"

"Ooooiiii, Agehaaaa! Matsuriiii! The dorms' cafeteria is undergoing renovations so _ohmyGodthisisthehottesthingI'veeverseen!"_ Came the voice of Yoshimitsu from around the corner and then, well, right there beside the two tanned kissing girls, sputtering the last bit in a jumbled English mess.

"Y-YOSHI?!" "Yoshimitsu-chan?! OhmyGodAgeha-onee-samaI'msoembarrassed!" Ageha began and Matsuri finished, hugging her beloved "big sister" tightly, her hotly-blushing face buried in the crook of her senior's neck.

"...oh Matsuri-chan, it's Ok, it's Ok. _Está bien,_ it's just Yoshi~" Ageha cooed and gently caressed the back and top of Matsuri's head with one hand and gently rubbed her shoulder with the other. She turned to her All-American friend and the girl blushed brightly, giving an awkward chuckle.

"S-Sorry, Ageha-chan...uh...um, we were kinda~waiting for you two so we could go out for dinner." She explains.

"I see. Ok, Yoshi. Give us a minute here, Ok?" The Spaniard requests and the blonde gives a bright smile and a salute before scurrying off and away to return to the dorms.

"S-Sorry...Ageha-onee-sama..." Matsuri looks up at Ageha. The dark-greenette gives her a sweet, reassuring smile.

"It's Ok, Matsuri-chan. It's Ok~ Don't worry. I enjoyed it, so there's no need to feel guilty." She coos and then, she giggles. "Heck, in fact, Leo-san, my girlfriend? She's actually on a trip to Europe with her little sister, Hyoki-chan. And...heh...~the two of them are...beginning to _get along,_ if you know what I mean~" She gives a playful wink that makes Matsuri's eyes widen like saucers and her mouth form a little "o".

"O-Ohhh...uh, um...O-Ok...oh my...!" The tanned Native American utters in wonder and then, she smiles brightly and gives off a soft sigh of relief. "Oh thank God you're...well...heh...kind of the same as Meimei-chan and I...you know...with...Ok with open relationships..." She pulls away, blushing adorably, pressing her index fingers together.

Ageha gives a big smile and kisses her precious "little sister" on the forehead.

 _"Beso~_ And so am, now more than ever. Come on, Matsuri-chan. We'll make Yoshi pay for our food. That'll be her punishment for interrupting that wonderful kiss~"

And with a giggle, Ageha takes Matsuri's hand and she leads the way back to their dorms, their fingers intertwined all the way even after stepping past the threshold of the dorm room the five of them share.

This of course earns the two tanned Senrans a little wink from Meimei, along with a high-five between Matsuri and her Chinese girlfriend, which earns them both a giggle from Ageha and Yoshimitsu, and a little pout from Tsubame, who then gives a big, almost goofy smile when Ageha reaches out to gently pat her on the head like a little Russian puppy.

 **Meanwhile**

Yuyaki and Homura are making out behind a tree in a large park where no one is looking. They've been in a "secret" relationship for quite some time after first meeting with each other. Both know that it's fate because of Yuyaki's crow. Therefore, both agreed to keep this little relationship a secret, not that they are scared or embarrassed about. Honestly, considering all the girls they know are pretty much in love with one another, both of the tanned girls decided to not let the others know just for the sake of it.

"H-Homura-san…." Yuyaki moans as soon as she pulls away, leaving a trace of saliva from the bottom of her lips, connecting with Homura's.

"You're such a good kisser, Yuyu-chan~" the dark haired girl coos as she caresses her cheek.

"Ah…it's not that special, really…"

"Aw, come on~" Homura says. "How many times have we done this? This is perfect to get the stress out."

"I understand."

"Besides~" Homura traces her fingers on Yuyaki's exposed thigh. "Your skin is nice and smooth. Did I ever tell you that~?"

"But does it feel good~?"

Yuyaki blushes heavily as she slightly looks away from her. What can she say? Homura is just being gentle, right? "It…ummm…it does…feel good. In fact…I want you…to touch me…more…"

"Being daring, are you~?"

"P-please don't make me change my mind…"

Homura cups both hands on her cheeks, gently pushing her towards the trunk of the tree. "Alright, Yuyu-chan. But if it feels like I'm forcing myself on you, let me know."

"O-okay…"

Homura proceeds by leaning in to kiss the side of her neck, making the timid tanned girl moan softly. Yuyaki embraces her fellow tanned girl as Homura nibbles on her earlobe, blows on it a little to make Yuyaki's body quiver and then put her hand on her cheek to make her face her. Both lean in to kiss one another. Homura traces her hands up and down and around on Yuyaki's body, gently and carefully.

"Homura-san…haaah…ahhh…" Yuyaki moans. "Y-you're…"

"I'm sorry, was I too rough?" Homura pulls away to look at her.

"N-no it's fine," the shy girl cups both hands to her cheeks. "I love it. Please…c-continue."

The girl with the black ponytail smiles gently and leans back in for another kiss...until Yuyaki's crow friend starts cawing frantically from its perch on a branch of the tree the two Senrans in love were making ou under.

"Oooohhhh there you are, Crow-san~! That means...!" Yuyaki and Homura can hear the voice of a certain blonde, a fellow Senran, Gessen Academy's own Grim Reaper. The two girls freeze and Homura suppresses a swear while Yuyaki nibbles on her bottom lip.

"Damn it all! Damn that girl...Ok, Yuyu-chan. I'm sorry. But I gotta bail..." Homura sighs with honest disappointment, giving Yuyaki one last fluttering, lingering kiss that reassures the snow-haired Senran of Homura's devotion to her and their mutual desire to keep their beautiful relationship to themselves.

Thus, with a gentle caress to her cheek, Homura is gone with the wind and just seconds later, the beautiful ruby eyes of Shiki peek out from a nearby bush, making Yuyaki startle and almost trip over her own feet.

"Yuyaki-chaaaan! Found ya! I've been, like, looking all over for you~! Girl, you have to learn of this! This is like, so~awesome!" In an instant, Shiki is in Yuyaki's personal space and the poor snow-haired shinobi maiden wishes anyone would come save her from the valley girl Senran of Gessen.

 **Meanwhile, back at Homura's Crimson Squad base...**

Homura sighs softly as she steps into their pimped out cave and home, praying for there to be no shenanigans going on at this time.

When she steps into the common room, she finds her team huddled over on the couch, with Haruka in the middle of the group, holding what appears to be a poster in her hands.

"...girls? What's going on?" Homura blinks and walks over.

"Homura-chan, my dear~" Haruka says, sweetly. "Today is your lucky day. Here~" She hands her the flyer.

"A…beauty pageant?" Homura blinks and then looks up at the mad scientist.

"That's correct," the honey blonde says with a wink. "You're entering the contest because all of us believe that you'd be suitable for this~"

"H-hah!?" Homura cannot believe what her team is saying.

"It's true, Homura-san," Yomi says. "We made the decision ourselves. There's just no other girl other than you."

"I think you got this in the bag!" Mirai jumps in.

"You got this," Hikage says.

"See, darling~?" Haruka says. "You're just so beautiful, Homura-chan. Everyone else thinks so."

The Crimson Squad leader can't help but smile at the compliments. "Girls…I…don't know what to say…"

"There's one other thing," Haruka says with a finger up. "First prize is 20 Grand."

As if dollar signs were placed on Homura's eyes, her jaw is wide open. "$20,000!? Imagine all the meat I could buy~!"

"Ehehe! You wanna enter now?"

"Hell yeah! Sign me up!" Homura says with a fist pumped up. "I'll get everyone as much food as you guys want, including meat! We'll be feeding ourselves for the next year or so~!"

The rest of the team pumps their fists in the air as well, cheering loudly. Homura is definitely motivated with the competition, so she'll do whatever it takes to win.

 **Maisen University Dorms**

"Eh? M-me?" Matsuri says as she blushes. "N-no way. I don't know if I'm fit for this. I'm a Native American! How can I enter a competition like this?"

"Female Native Americans are hotties too, you know~?" Yoshimitsu says.

"Oh Yoshi, what am I going to do with you, woman..." She utters and idly pets Tsubame, who's resting her head in her lap, gently playing with one of her silvery pigtails, making the girl utter a soft "khorosho~" and nuzzle further into her lap.

"Well, I have no complaints about that whatsoever~ My girlfriend and her new girlfriend, our precious Ageha-onee-sama, out on proud display for the whole world to see..." Meimei whispers in awe, a slightly goofy smile on her face. "Ohhh you two **have** to enter that beauty pageant together! Matsuri, Ageha-onee-sama! Show the world the power of your beauty and your love~!" The Chinese Senran gets excited and shoots up to her feet, stars in her eyes, hands joined together over her chest.

Ageha sweatdrops and gives an awkward chuckle, slightly overwhelmed by her Chinese junior's exhuberant enthusiasm.

The Spaniard and Native American share a glance and a smile curls their lips. With beautiful blushes on their faces, the two take each other's hands and intertwine their fingers.

"Well...if Matsuri-chan is Ok with it, then I'll do it. Together, we'll join the competition~!" Ageha speaks with confidence in her voice and a tender gaze for Matsuri.

"...y-yeah! Yes, Ageha-onee-sama! Let's do it~!" Matsuri agrees with a radiant smile, tilted head and closed eyes and all.

 _"Yeah!_ That's the spirit, girls~! _You 'got this!"_ Yoshimitsu cheers, shooting up to her feet and hugging a cheering Meimei.

 **Meanwhile!**

Shiki seems to go a mile with every heartbeat. She's like a humming bird, talking so fast and so excitedly that, in Yuyaki's opinion, the blonde is nearly inintelligible and impossible to understand.

"See, see, look, look! Look here, Yuyaki!" the hyper blonde waves a flyer in Yuyaki's face while jumping around in circles. "Isn't it awesome!? You're, like, PERFECT for this!"

"But why choose me?" Yuyaki says softly. "Why not…choose someone else?"

"I HAD to go to you!" Shiki says, pouting adorably. "There are just, like, TOO MANY beautiful girls around until your crow friend came to me."

Yuyaki shakes her head as she backs away a few steps. "I…I can't enter. I'm kinda scared…"

"Awww, so you wanna back out already?" Shiki says. "Not gonna happen~"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Remember that time your crow stole my shorts?" Shiki says. "I'll have it steal your goods if you don't cooperate~"

"Y-you wouldn't…she's my friend…"

"You sure you wanna back out~?"

Yuyaki trembles as her eyes avert back and forth. What choice does she have, really? Her shiny collection would be completely gone if Shiki convinces the crow to steal all of them. It was her best collection too and it took her months to have that. "F-fine…I'll do it..."

"Now then, let's sign you up and get to that beauty pageant~!" Shiki takes the shy girl's wrist and drags her along.

"N-no….waaaaaiiit!"

~o~

 **Day of the Pageant**

Finally, the day has come. Ageha and Matsuri enter the contest, looking around the area for what it seems to be some sort of special one. Basically, they are noticing that it's only a beauty pageant for Senrans like them.

"Strange," Ageha says. "Some of them look familiar."

"Really?" Matsuri says. "You know some of them?"

"Sort of. Like this one particular blonde pervert."

"Eh?" Matsuri tilts her head in confusion.

"Y-you don't want to know."

 **Meanwhile**

"U-ummm...is this the place"?" Yuyuki says as she looks around the crowded area. "This is...the beauty pageant?"

Clearly, there are most of the Senrans she is familiar with. However, she wonders where Leo is. She knows for a fact that she may win this contest because of her mature appearance.

She walks further down until she saw someone familiar. "Eh? H-Homura-san?"

"Yuyu-chan?" Homura turns around and is surprised to see her girlfriend approach her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Yuyaki says.

"Well, ummm...I...I..." Homura averts her eyes back and forth while sweat dropping. "The prize money...kinda motivated me..."

"Prize money? You mean...that's the only reason you came?"

"Yes. Why did you come?"

"Oh, ummmm...Sh-Shiki-san...introduced me to this...beauty pageant. I didn't want to go honestly because I'm not fit for this...sort of thing."

Homura pats her on the back. "Aw, come on, don't say that. You'll do fine."

"I-I hope so..."

"Heh, you really think so?" A voice says from a distance.

Both of them turn around to see a blonde girl standing a few feet away from them.

"Name's Souji," she says. "And I think I will win this beauty pageant no problem. I'm the only beautiful one there is!" She points at the two tanned girls. "You girls don't stand a chance~!"

Yuyaki hides behind Homura, frightened. "H-Homura-san...I'm scared..."

The former Hebijo tanned Senran rolls her eyes at her "junior" and wraps a reassuring arm around her snow-haired beloved's waist.

"It's Ok, it's Ok, Yuyu-chan. Don't worry. That's just Souji, a...junior...I had back in Hebijo. Her ego is bigger than Hebijo Academy itself." Homura first coos to reassure Yuyaki and then, grins at the blonde standing before them.

A vein pops up in Souji's forehead and she grits her teeth and clenches her fists.

"Hmph! Don't brush me off like that, Homura-san! You'll be sorry you said all that when I take the prize money and upstage you! Hmph~! None of you stand a chance against me and my breath-taking beauty! I 'got this beauty pageant in my back pocket!" Souji claims, hands on her hips and a haughty grin on her face.

Then, through the pageant venue's announcement system comes a message, an alluring, mature female voice.

"Contestants, please go to the dressing rooms. The beauty pageant will start shortly. Thank you~"

The tanned Senrans share a look, a smile and a squeeze of their intertwined hands, with Homura leading the way, gently yet firmly pulling Yuyaki along. Souji, meanwhile, scoffs and struts off after her senior and the snow-haired girl, chin up.

Once at the dressing rooms, Homura and Yuyaki, along with Souji, are a bit surprised by seeing only two other contestants yet quickly exchange introductions and pleasantries, with the blonde, white-skinned of the five young women being quite quick to notice the fact that she's clearly the odd woman out here, both in skin color and not having her significant other with her in the room.

Souji's beloved fellow Hebijo shinobi, the sweetheart known as Bashou, is out there in the crowd with a front row seat. The blonde sighs softly. She wishes Bashou had joined the pageant along with her.

The reason Bashou didn't come is because she was too shy to. Souji decided to take one for the team and enter the pageant for her sake. She'll win the prize money for both of them.

The girls open the doors of their respective lockers to find the outfits that are chosen for them. As all of them quickly change their clothes, they face each other and their eyes widen in amazement. On Ageha, she is wearing a white revealing beautiful dress that has an opening that reveals part of her large cleavage, plus her tummy and a short skirt with a small rose around her waist. She also has a white flower on the side of her hair that is included with the dress.

As for Matsuri, she is wearing a white Chinese dress with elbow length sleeves with white thigh high stockings with high heels and a tiara on her head. She shyly looks up at Ageha, who winks at her, saying that she looks excellent.

As for Yuyaki, she is wearing a nice toga with golden lace up sandals with a transparent cloth around her, plus some golden bracelets on one arm and a tiara on her head.

As for Homura, she is wearing fine white robes with long sleeves that are hanging from her arms. She also has flowers for a head band on her head as well that also come with an umbrella.

Souji stands firmly with her hands on her hips, clearing her throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

"If you're not busy admiring each other, do admire _me_ , ladies~!" Souji claims with hands on her wide, womanly hips. She grins at the admittedly, honestly awed looks on her tanned counterparts.

The blonde looks absolutely stunning, wearing a stylishly sexy and skimpy belly dancer outfit that's a cerulean-blue in color on the bikini-like top and floor-long skirt with a huge slit on one side, showing off every last inch of one of Souji's legs. There are also golden bands on her upper arms and jewelry on the upper and inner halves of the top that chimes gently as Souji slowly and almost sensually spins, moving her hips almost hypnotically, an enchanting smile on her lips. There are also transparent white pieces of cloth that flutter from the bra to the skirt and from the waist, fluttering freely.

"...Ok...I won't deny, Souji...you _do_ look pretty stunning, little kouhai," Homura admits with a nod from Yuyaki. Souji's smile only widens.

"...is that the sound of her ego growing...?" Ageha and Matsuri deadpan, yet they turn to each other and smile, gently intertwining their fingers.

"You look incredible...Ageha-onee-sama...I'm trying not to swoon right now...~" Matsuri blushes beautifully as she admits this.

"Awwww, Matsuri-chan~ _Eres tan tierna._ Thank you," Ageha coos with a gentle blush of her own, tilting her darling junior and girlfriend's chin to land a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips, right in front of a blushing Souji, Homura and Yuyaki, who gives off a cute little "e-eep!" and covers her eyes with her hands...yet she peeks in through the gaps between her fingers.

"Chu~ For good luck~" Ageha purrs in Matsuri's face, their lips still brushing as she says each word.

"Ah...hank you...Ageha-onee-sama!"

The ladies then exit the dressing room and walk toward the large stage where one man and woman are standing holding microphones.

"Greetings, ladies~" the man with gray hair says. "I'm Mr. K and this is my assistant, Ms. R! We're running this beauty pageant today!"

The 5 ladies are at the steps waiting for the purple haired woman to call their names.

"First up, 2 ladies from Maisen University High School for Girls," Ms. R says. "Ageha and Matsuri!"

The crowd cheers as both of the tanned girls walk up the stairs and up on the stage as they wave to the crowd.

"Next up is another beautiful young lady from Tohno Squad that is the leader of that group," Ms. R says. "Give it up for Yuyaki!"

Homura gives her a gentle push with a assuring smile and a nod, encouraging the shy girl to get on stage. Yuyaki nods and slowly walks on the stage, waving to the people who are waving and cheering for her. It's a bit scary for her at first, but all the cheering and such makes her relaxed a little. She stands beside Matsuri after she's done.

"Up next, this young lady, and her ego, need no introduction! We have the beautiful, beautiful Souji of Hebijo Academy~!" With an exaggerated arm motion, Mr K whips around as he presents the blonde of the group. The belly dancer outfit-clad Senran struts up to the stage, a hand on her sauntering hip, blowing a kiss to her beloved Bashou, who looks up at Souji from her seat with admiration, love and bashfulness.

"And last, but definitely not~least! We have the disavowed, the rogue, the fiery tanned badass and leader of her team, Homura of the Crimson Squad!" Mr K introduces Homura, who gives a dashing and beautiful smile as she walks up to the stage with elegance and grace, even giving a little twirl to her umbrella.

Homura and Yuyaki share a smile as the two tanned young women stand next to each other after Souji rolled her eyes, scoffed and moved to the side to give the two lovebirds a place next to one another.

"Now that the introductions are down, let's go to the events. First up, let's all take a look at those magnificent outfits," Mr. K says. "It will be like a fashion show the votes are up to you."

"Now, let's have these ladies go one by one towards that platform right there," Ms. R points toward a long platform with lights shining around it. "Each of you will walk and show these girls your outfit and your fans will cheer you on. Then, we, the judges, shall ask the audience their votes and depending on how many hands and cheers we hear, this lady will get a point."

The girls exchange glances at each other, however Yuyaki is trembling in fear. She isn't very good with crowds, but for the sake of getting a point from the judges, she has to do it. She'll give it her all. Homura pats her on the back with a reassuring smile. Souji just flips her hair as she steps up first.

"I'll go first," she says. "Obviously, they should see ME as the star on beauty~!"

"Uhhhh...o-okay..." Yuyaki says. "G-go right ahead..."

Souji nods with confidence as she steps up toward the runway. The crowd goes wild as they wave and cheer her on. Souji does a sexy pose, putting her arm behind her head, another on her hip and bending one knee with a grin. Most of the girls swoon over the dress she is wearing, others just admire her entire appearance, swooning left and right.

The blonde chuckles and turns around, whipping her hair to the right, making the girls swoon even more and walks away from the crowd, hearing many girls begging for her to come back. She nods towards Homura to go next. The dark haired tanned girl nods as both of them raise to high five each other, but Souji manages to whisper, "Beat that," in her ear, in which Homura just grins and walks toward the runway. She shows off her fine robes while twirling her umbrella at the audience. They cheer all at once while waving their hands up in the air. Homura gives a beautiful smile while turning to the side to eye another girl just 5 seats away from the stage, Asuka, who is whistling and waving her arm. Homura blushes for a moment, but keeps her composure and winks at Asuka, making the Hanzo Team leader blush. Homura turns and walks away from the crowd, giving Yuyaki a nod.

"Eh? M-me?" Yuyaki says, gesturing toward herself.

"Hey, it's okay," Homura says. "Just do your best. That's all I'm going to tell you."

Yuyaki swallows hard and nods firmly with determination in her expression. As Homura steps to the side, Yuyaki slowly makes her way toward the runway with the crowd cheering. She does a simple pose, like bending knee and putting a hand behind her head and smiling a beautiful smile. The crowd swoons from just looking at her beautiful toga. She looks back and forth at the crowd for a moment before turning away, but not before blowing a kiss toward the crowd and turning back to leave the runway, making some of the girls faint.

Ageha smiles as Yuyaki approaches her, giving her a nod, signaling her to come forward. The beautiful Spaniard walks up toward the audience and the ground nearly shook when they give a very loud cheer and applause, almost hurting the contestant and judge's ears. Despite this, Ageha keeps on walking until she stops and twirls around while holding the end of her skirt. Her silver high heels glitter from the light on the platform, as most of the girls take notice. Ageha spins once again, giving them a wink, making many of them faint from their seats, others swooning from her mature appearance itself. Ageha blushes from this, feeling that she might be overpowering the other competitors, but it's obvious that the audience are favoring Ageha for this. She takes a bow and leaves the stage for Matsuri to step in.

Matsuri slowly walks toward the runway, showing off her Chinese dress and twirls around a bit to show the crowd every part of it. They cheer loudly as they take a good look at the Native American's beautiful appearance as she twirls around a couple times and does a few poses and such. Matsuri blushes a little from the compliments they are throwing at her, but she smiles at them and waves. She then turns back and leave, walking toward Ageha. The Spaniard gives her a brief hug and faces the judges.

"Alright everyone!" Mr. K says. "Now for the results. All in favor of Yuyaki!"

The crowd gives a loud cheer, but not as loud as before.

"All in favor of Souji!" Ms. R says.

There is a louder cheer this time, but just by a little bit. Souji just huffs and crosses her arms.

"All in favor of Homura!" Mr. K says.

The cheering and shouting is at the same decibel level as the last one.

"All in favor of Matsuri!" Ms. R says.

The cheers go a little lower than before, which is disappointing for Matsuri. She thought her outfit is good.

"All in favor of Ageha!" Mr. K says.

And just like that, the crowd goes wild, almost shaking the ground again and hurting everyone's ears on stage. Ms. R adjusts her sunglasses.

"Whew!" she whistles. "I think we have a winner here, Mr. K! It seems that Ageha here has won this round!"

The crowd does a thunderous applause as Ageha blushes from this, but pats Matsuri on the back with a reassuring smile. Homura just gives a soft sigh and a shrug while Yuyaki just whimpers. Souji gives a huff again and turns away with her arms crossed.

"Now for Round 2!" Mr. K says.

Ms. R holds gestures her hand towards a stack of blocks. "One must not always focus on beauty, but strength as well. In this beauty pageant, a beautiful maiden must also master the art of strength and determination!"

The girls blink twice and even give off a soft "Eh?" here and there. They hadn't been expecting this, but they take in stride. The contestants share looks and nods, and the first lady to step up is, of course, the narcissistic Souji.

She grins as she summons her sickle whip, holding it in her hands like she would a lasso, already spinning the dangerous end of it skillfully at her side.

"Watch and learn, girls! This is the strength of my will to win this and be the most beautiful~!" And with a mighty war cry after an elegant and graceful spin that sends her skirt aflutter, the blonde brings down the sickle whip and a fine cloud of dust erupts from the assembled wooden blocks, of which only the base remains after the whip cracked and pierced the upper blocks.

The belly dancer outfit-clad Senran rounds up her whip and kisses the bladed tip.

"Beat that, girls~" She boasts and pouts at the lukewarm applause. "...hmph."

Homura steps up after Souji, clearly having caught onto the challenge issued by the blonde, since their eyes had connected when Souji spoke.

"Holds this, Yuyu-chan~" Homura coos and her girlfriend nods and quietly takes the umbrella from the Crimson Squad leader.

Smiling, the snow-white robe-clad girl extends her arms and summons her six katanas, holding them in her signature claw-like stance. She stands calmly and patient and Mr K and Ms R summon a new stack of blocks.

After that's done, Homura focuses, crosses her claws over her chest and then, she strikes.

Two diagonal slashes...and nothing happens. There's silence, and then Homura grins as she takes a bow to the audience, her claws still crossed over her chest...and then, the blocks suddenly fall apart, cut up like Swiss cheese, sliced perfectly.

The applause that Homura earns is so loud, it makes Souji huff again and even stomp her foot.

Then, Homura goes back to Yuyaki's side and the toga-wearing Senran smiles beautifully and blushes as she passes her girlfriend her umbrella back.

Up next is Ageha, who whips out a single rose-topped sowing needle from her cleavage.

The Spaniard smiles and spins the throwing weapon skillfully in her fingers, eyes closed, a smile on her lips.

Then, once the blocks have been set up again, the white dress-clad Senran opens her eyes while she brings down the needle upon the top, and with just her index and middle fingers, Ageha stabs the needle into the top of the blocks...and then, she softly flicks the rose at the top.

Then, a crack forms at the point of connection between the needle and the blocks...and the crack spreads and grows bigger and more pronounced until the entire block falls apart at the seams, raising a small dust cloud.

Several "ohhh"'s and "aaaahhh"'s of awe come from the crowd, making Ageha smile radiantly and even do a graceful dancer's spin, retrieving her rose-topped needle in the process and giving the rose a kiss. Then, she steps back.

Yuyaki slowly walks up to the set of blocks with her fists on her chest. Her body trembles in fear as she stares at it for what it seems like minutes. Everyone stares at her with confused looks, some of them are already impatient, wanting her to do whatever she has to do to break them. She looks back at the 4 girls and then back at the audience, still shaking.

She knows for sure if she summons her two swords, hell is what they will meet. And that will never be good for this situation. She shuts her eyes tightly, shakes her head, squeaking, "I-I can't...I'm sorry. I just can't!"

She runs away and jumps to Homura's arms, whimpering with the crowd standing up from their seats in confusion.

Mr. K blinks in confusion as well. "Ms. R...what just...happened?"

The violet haired woman shakes her head. "I...have no idea. But it seems that Yuyaki has failed to do the task, which renders her losing a point for that. Now, Matsuri, you go!"

The Native American nods as she approaches the blocks that are set up for her already. Taking a deep breath, she summons her tomahawk and readies it for a few seconds. The audience leans a bit closer, eager for the tanned Native American to do something. Then, with a quick hand, she smashes the bricks hard repeatedly, left and right from all directions until they are nothing but a pile of dust. She smashes the last two pieces into nothing, leaving the audience and Mr. K and Ms. R in surprise.

"Wow!" Ms. R says. "That was...incredible! Matsuri has turned those bricks into dust! Now then...for the final round!"

"WAIT!" another voice that sounds like an elderly man says from above.

Ageha and the other girls look up from the lights blinding them to see a man on top with a zip line. He swoops down at a somewhat fast pace...right into Souji who is just standing there getting a better look.

Once both of them recover, Souji angrily turns toward the elderly man, shaking her fist while rubbing her head. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU JERK!"

"Ooouuu, sorry sweetie~!" The elderly man with a curly moustache and goatee, along with a high ponytail, does a little curt bow to apologize and then, his exaggeratedly pink sunglasses get a glimmer to them and his knuckles turn white, he clutches his microphone so hard.

"I'm Mr H! And I have one final challenge for these absolutely gorgeous five maidens! One final test! One last challenge! ...that, well, renders all previous contests completely moot and pointless~" He starts out loud, obnoxiously so, then his voice lowers and a grin forms under his moustache.

"...what." The ladies, Mr K and Ms R deadpan.

Mr H completely ignores them and waves his hand to a conspicuous red curtain that wasn't really there before.

"Behind this curtain is the one true challenge!" He points an index finger at said curtain and with a simple "up" gesture, the curtain rises...and behind, lit up by a warm amber light is a huge bed that could very well fit half a dozen people, with pink heart-shaped pillows and passion-red sheets with gold trim at the end.

"Ladies! Prepare! Get ready! Prepare your bodies for each other and the Passionate Beauty Challenge!" There seems to be a fire beneath the sunglasses of Mr H as he announces this blatant, ridiculous event.

And before the ladies in question have any time to properly process what the old man just said, he adds...

"And partner swapping is _extremely~!_ encouraged for maximum awe, wonder and passion!"

"WHAT" the entire hall says; every last single Senran and Mr K and Ms R all slack-jawed and blushing.

The first to snap out of this shocked stupor is Souji, who glances at a distraught, dismayed and almost teary-eyed Bashou sitting in the front row. The blonde scowls at the perverted old surprise announcer.

"No. To Hell with this. Screw you all! I'm _not_ going to cheat right in front of my girlfriend! To Hell with this crap! Ba-chan, let's go home. This isn't worth it!" The blonde narcissist stomps off the stage and her teal-haired girlfriend smiles with love, relief and joy as Souji stands before her, offering her hand.

"C'mon. Let's get out of this nonsense. I'll give you...a private~belly dance when we return home, 'k~?" She winks at a hotly-blushing Bashou, who merely gives a bashful nod and then, the two leave, hand in hand, fingers intertwined.

"Wow!" Ms. R says. "This is unexpected. Souji just kicked herself out just for the sake of her own girlfriend. I can understand that. Ahem! Anyways, ummmm...Mr. H?"

"Oh, yes! Ladies!" The elderly man beckons all of them to come toward the large bed. "All you have to do is make out with each other. Doesn't matter with who as long as you have a suitable partner~!"

The four tanned girls exchange looks for a second before Ageha is the first to climb on the bed, extend her hand towards Matsuri.

"Well, Matsuri, _hermanita mía_ , shall we?" she says with a beautiful smile.

Matsuri doesn't hesitate as she takes her hand and the two of them go towards the top of the bed. Homura extends her hand out and takes Yuyaki's hand and leads her towards the middle of the bed.

Ageha caresses Matsuri's cheek as she smiles at her sweetly. "Are you ready, Matsuri-chan?"

"Yes, Ageha-onee-sama!" the Native American says. "You lead the way~!"

Ageha nods as she leans in to kiss her "little sister" on the lips. The Native American immediately returns the favor, wrapping an arm around her senior, pulling her closer to the point where their breasts touch one another. Soft moans are heard from them as their tongues meet and caress each other. They pull away briefly to catch their breath and lean in for some more. Matsuri's hand grabs one of Ageha's breasts and gropes it a little, making the Spaniard flinch a little, but close her eyes, relaxing her body, signaling that it feels really good.

Matsuri pulls away and leans in to kiss the side of her neck, lick it a little, making Ageha jerk her head back with a sexy moan. The Native American gently lies the Spaniard down on the sheet to have more of her body. She kisses part of her chest, down toward her tummy, tracing her finger on her exposed thigh. Ageha closes her eyes, breathing heavily from this, but gives a weak smile, lifting her head up a little while patting her kouhai on the head.

Yes...yes, that's it, Matsuri-chan _…se siente bien…sigue así~"_

"As you wish, Ageha-onee-sama~" Matsuri says.

The two keep on going while Yuyaki and Homura watch for a bit before the dark haired tanned girl turns toward the shy girl.

"Hey," she says as she crawls toward her. "We should do this. Can't keep the audience waiting~"

"E-eh?" Yuyaki puts a hand on her chest as she looks back and forth. "I-I don't think...I'm ready...for this..."

"Awwww, but c'mon, Yuyu-chan. Just look at them...magnificent, aren't they?" Homura coos in a hotly-blushing Yuyaki's ear, tilting her and nuzzling the girl's neck and jaw to encourage her to look at the two kissing Maisen Senrans, Yuyaki indeed becoming mesmerized by that stunning sight of loveliness; the slit on the side of Matsuri's Chinese dress exposing beautiful thigh and her stocking-clad leg rubbing against Ageha's exposed legs, with one leg draped over the Native American's hip.

The girls' huge, beautiful, white-clad breasts smooshing beautifully together. Their stunning eyes open as they exchanged that sweet, wonderful, passionate kiss.

"But of course, you're way~more beautiful than both of them put together, Yuyu-chan~" Homura purrs into Yuyaki's neck, giving a gentle kiss and suck to the side of it shortly after. This gets her a beautiful, enticing whimper from her snow-haired beloved.

"H-Homura...san...mou...I...I...please...kiss me, Homura...san!" The poor dear can't take it anymore and she pulls a smiling Homura down towards her for a deep, passionate kiss that has the black-haired girl of the two moaning oh so softly, oh so sweetly into Yuyaki's mouth shortly after their own huge breasts meet and mold together, a whole lot of delicious, tanned skin becoming exposed by the rubbing and friction between their bodies and their beautiful, pristine-white outfits.

Yuyaki kisses Homura deeply, passionately, their tongues caressing and rubbing against each other, taking minimal breaks for air before diving back in to savor each other's addictive lips.

Shortly after, Homura lets off a coo of delight when Yuyaki breaks their kiss to flip their positions, now with the snow-haired Senran lying on top of her black-haired beloved, and just like them, Ageha now lies on top of Matsuri, with the Native American getting further carried away by having her beloved Onee-sama on top of her, now spreading her legs a bit to make more room for the Spaniard's lower body, a stocking-clad leg wrapped around Ageha's backside.

"Mmm...mmchu...ohhh Ageha-onee-sama...haaah~" Matsuri coos and swoons as Ageha's stunning amber eyes gaze down at her with a sweet smile.

"Matsuri-chan...oh, you're just...ahhh... _tan linda~"_ she coos as she dives down for another kiss.

Matsuri closes her eyes as she returns the kiss. Then, shortly after, Ageha pulls away to have her turn to kiss the side of Matsuri's neck, licking it a little, making the Native American jerk her head back with a sexy, cute moan. She just lets her senior do whatever she wants to her and Ageha is enjoying every bit of it. She kisses from her neck, to her chest and down to her tummy. She sneaks a hand just below her dress to trace her fingers on her exposed thigh and upward a little. Matsuri closes her eyes, letting out short breaths and moans here and there.

Ageha giggles as she pulls away, leans closer towards her junior with a beautiful smile while caresses her cheek. "Matsuri-chan...I love you...you're the most adorable kouhai. And I mean it."

Matsuri blushes heavily as she caresses her senior's cheek in return. "Ageha-onee-sama..." The two lean in to kiss one another once again and then pull away to turn toward the other two tanned Senrans, who are smooching away before pulling back and face the other four.

They nod at one another, signaling each other that they can switch off. Ageha immediately crawls over towards Yuyaki while Homura goes over to Matsuri. All of them introduce themselves as they sit up and embrace each other.

"So...Yuyaki-san," Ageha says, gently pulling the shy girl close to her. "You ready?"

"R-ready when you are...Ageha-san..." Yuyaki says softly as she gives a bashful smile.

"Gosh, you're so~cute, Yuyaki-san. You're such a cutie~" Ageha coos in Yuyaki's blushing face and their smiling lips soon become sealed together with a sweet, gentle kiss that has them eagerly yet bashfully exploring this newfound taste, this new flavor of lips that aren't their significant other's.

Yuyaki coos moans softly into their kiss, she and Ageha kneeling in front of each other on the bed, a hand on each other's waist and the other tangled up in dark-green tresses and a silken, nigh endless snow-white ponytail, heads tilted and delicious lips moving together with gentle tongues probing against said lips.

"Hm, you're a lovely, cute little thing, you, Matsuri-chan~" Homura purrs in a blushing, bashful Matsuri's face, the two Senrans resting in each other's laps, their long, beautiful legs resting against each other's, Homura's hands on Matsuri's cheek and neck, and the Native American on the Japanese girls' wide hips.

"Y-You're...very cool and...beautiful too, Homura-san...~" Ageha can't keep the excitement and trepidation out of her voice, losing herself in those beautiful eyes of Homura's.

"Geez, aren't you~a smooth talker, hm? C'mere, cutie~" Homura grins and gently pulls Matsuri in for their first kiss with a woman other than Yuyaki and Ageha, respectively.

"Mmmm...oh...Homura-san...chu~!" Matsuri can't help but enjoy this beautiful moment. They pull each other closer to the point where their breasts touch and they deepen the kiss and just live this moment to the fullest.

The four tanned Senrans simply cannot resist this passion. From smooching to touching each other, this might be one of the best moments in their entire lives. Not only they get to do this, but also get to know one another. And that's okay. Because all of them are friendly with one another. The tanned Senrans can enjoy this as long as they wish.

After kissing and touching one another, it's time for another switch up. Matsuri with Yuyaki and Homura with Ageha. Both greet each other and then, embrace one another with smiles on their faces.

"Wow~!" Matsuri says. "You look cuter than I expected, Yuyaki-sama~"

"O-oh, really?" the shy girl says with a bashful smile. "No one...has ever said it to me...before."

"Now then," The Native American cups both hands to her cheeks. "Shall we begin?"

"Y-yes...please do...Matsuri-san."

Homura almost swoons at the beauty of Ageha up close. "Wow! Oh, damn! I don't know...where to begin~"

The Spaniard chuckles. _"¿Nerviosa, lindura~?_ That's okay. I'll take good care of you~" She strokes her own hair with a beautiful smile, making Homura swoon again.

"Damn it, Ageha. I don't speak Spanish, but just kiss me will you?" She cups Ageha's cheeks and crashes her lips against hers.

The robe and short dress-clad Senran maidens moan sweetly as their huge chests touch, their large, warm cleavage forming a tiny valley between them as their fleshy, barely-contained breasts mold and squish together.

Ageha and Homura roll around a few times, giggling and moaning in-between kisses, constantly switching roles of top and bottom, while Matsuri is nice and comfy on top of Yuyaki, who eagerly lets the Native American girl in the beautiful white dress remain dominant throughout their make-out session.

Sometimes Ageha teasingly rubs Homura's thigh when she tops, gently caressing the goosebumps that her touch causes on that beautiful, warm, tanned skin and sometimes Homura makes the Spaniard moan and coo sweetly in Spanish when she tops and has the girl wrap a leg around her hip, sometimes grabbing a handful of Ageha's exquisite Spanish butt whenever their kissing intensifies.

As for Matsuri and Yuyaki, the Native American is going at it with the kissing and touching all over the shy girl. She kisses Yuyaki's side of her neck, tummy and traces her fingers on her exposed thigh, making the shy girl moan, but with a smile on her face. This just feels too good for her to resist. And the same goes for Ageha and Homura. All of them enjoy their passionate session left and right.

Ageha and Homura pull away to gaze into each other's eyes lovingly.

"This is...amazing..." Homura breaths.

"Enjoying it, Homura-san?" Ageha says as she winks. "I'm having fun, too."

"Ohhhhh, why do you have to be so beautiful!?" Homura quickly hugs the Spaniard tightly to hide her blush. "I can't take it!"

Yuyaki squeaks as soon as she hears this and turns towards the tanned girl. "H-hey! Don't get attracted to that woman, y-you hear?"

Homura pulls away, looks back and forth at both Ageha and Yuyaki. "There's no way I could ever do that! You know that, Yuyu-chan! I mean, just look at her! How could I NOT be attracted to this beauty of hers!?"

"Fufu~! _Estoy disfrutando esto~"_ Ageha mutters to herself.

Ageha tackle the dark haired girl on the bed with her on top. "Speaking of enjoyment, wanna keep going~?" SHe slowly lowers her hand towards between Homura's legs. "But this time...you know what comes next...don't you~?"

"U-uhhhh..." Homura blushes heavily. "I-in front of everybody?"

"To be honest...I was attracted to you too," Ageha admits. "Don't deny it, Homura-san. You're quite beautiful yourself."

"Wh-whaaaaa!?" Homura is at a loss for words.

Mr. H cannot hold his composure any longer and without thinking, he takes off his sunglasses. "Yes...YESSS...YESSSS! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

And then, there is silence...except for Asuka jumping from her seat. "GRAMPA!?"

"Uhhhh..." Hanzo looks back and forth at the stunned girls and Mr. K and Ms. R.

"So...this is what this was about..." Homura growls as she summons her 6 claw-styled katanas. "Just for this old freaking pervert to watch us do this?"

Yuyaki grabs her swords too and then, her personality changes from her shy and timid personality to her stoic, cool one. "Old man...time for you to perish." she says in a deep voice.

Matsuri summons her tomahawk while Ageha has three rose-topped sewing needles, each between her fingers on her right hand.

"May I smash this guy's head into bits?" Matsuri says, gripping her weapon.

"Do as you wish," Ageha says. "I'll make sure to pin him to the wall so he won't run away."

"I'm...going to go..." Hanzo tries to run but as quick as light, Yuyaki charges at him, shoulder checking him toward the wall while Ageha throws her rose needles to pin his clothes to keep him steady.

Matsuri uses her tomahawk to hit those needles in place and then Homura peers close to the old man with a menacing look that scares the heck out of him.

"You...little...perverted..." She raises her claw, holding it close to his face, making him tremble in fear.

"D-don't hurt me!" he begs. "Please!"

"Oh, I won't hurt you..." Homura backs away a little, and then slashes back and forth with white light trailing from it. Within seconds, Hanzo's clothes rip to shreds, leaving him nothing but his underwear.

"AHHHHHH!" he screams. "Th-this is embarrassing!"

"Then you know how we feel!" Homura says. She peers close to him, raising her claw up to the wall. "Don't you...old man..."

"O-okay fine..." Hanzo says.

Homura growls as she slides her claws on the wall, making scratch marks on it and then points them directly at his chin. "Never...EVER...DO THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?!"

The old geezer clearly looks like he's struggling not to soil his pants right then and there, right in front of a whole audience of ninja girls that are now snickering and laughing and pointing at him, nobody to defend him, not even his "co-announcers", Mr K and Ms R, who just stay out of it all.

"Y-YES! YES, I HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR! NOW PLEASE LET ME GOOOOOO!" Hanzo cries and whimpers.

"Ok. Good." Then, the Crimson Squad leader pulls her claws away and Hanzo immediately says "OkI'mouttaherethanksbye!" and with a smoke bomb, he's gone.

"Hmph. Ok...that was satisfying..." Homura huffs and crosses her arms, Ageha, Yuyaki and Matsuri giving firm nods.

"...Ok...now, with that...little...mishap out of the way..." Mr K clears his throat and the ladies turn their attention back to him, fixing his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Master Hanzo's shenanigans aside...that was...quite the...hmmm..." Mr K speaks, with Ms R stepping in.

"That was a wonderful display of affection, ladies. That's very well worth a prize. You all win, Ageha-san, Matsuri-san. Yuyaki-san, Homura-san. You've done more than enough today to earn the grand prize." She gives a slight smile.

The crowd gives a roaring cheer as all of them are presented with the prize money. Homura is the first to go up and take whatever she needs. Sparkles appear on her eyes.

"Now I can buy all the meat and food that will last us for days...maybe even weeks!" Shw exclaims.

Yuyaki, now back to her old self after being without weapons, takes her share of the prize money. "I'll be sure...to use it wisely..."

Ageha and Matsuri take the last bit of money and face the audience, who applaud for their hard work

After everyone leaves the auditorium, including Mr. K and Ms. R, the four tanned maidens remain on stage just for a hit longer.

"Everyone," Ageha says. "I want to thank you all...for this wonderful opportunity to compete with you. This has been one of the best days I have had in a long time."

"Same here," Homura says. "Even though it WAS a bit crazy at the end...I actually didn't mind that last bit."

"Eh!? You didn't?" Yuyaki sqeaks.

"Heh, in fact.." Homura climbs on the bed and pats the area next to her. "Since no one else is around...why don't we make love for real?"

Matsuri and Yuyaki's faces become two, no, three shades darker than they already are at that bold, wonderfully lewd proposal. Ageha giggles and wraps gentle arms around the two bashful Senrans' waist.

"Well, wouldn't that~be exhilarating, hm? I say...why not~?" And then, with girlish squeals from Yuyaki and Matsuri and a giggle from Ageha, along with a chuckle from Homura, the four beautiful, tanned shinobi maidens begin to indulge in this one-of-a-kind experience; lips and hands caressing every last inch of tanned skin they can reach, and pristine-white clothing being teasingly, slowly removed.

Thus, as the four ladies fully embrace each other and indulge in their passion...the curtain falls, enveloping the young women with a good degree of privacy.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : Wow! Mikey...did we just...oh my goodness! That might be our longest story yet!

 **Major Mikey:** Oh yes. Mmmhmmm. We did~ just write this...this...thing. I can hardly believe it. :'3

 **Yuri-chan:** There you have it, everyone~! The 4 tanned Senrans you've all been waiting for! And Souji is included just to make things interesting just for this beauty pageant. And if you guys didn't get it, Mr. K and Ms. R are just Kiriya and Rin that were in Peach Beach Splash.

 **Major Mikey:** Yup~ XD We're quite aware there was a whole lot of hype for this little bad boy, and we sincerely hope we delivered to you guys' expectations! :3 Daaaayum, this was fun to write and we hope that you beautiful people will feel and share our joy when you and~! review this little beauty. "O"

 **Yuri-chan:** We deserve long reviews after working this hard on this!

 **Yuri-chan pouts adorably**

 **Major Mikey gently pats the pouting Yuri-chan:** Yup! Exactly~! You heard the lady, works! Review nice'n long and productive, for the four~way love of Ageha, Matsuri, Homs and Yuyu-chan! "O" Seeya'll next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


	37. Pretty 37: Ageha x Leo IV

**Pretty 39: Ageha x Leo IV**

It's a busy night here at the mansion.

Leo is in her black lingerie with transparent fishnet stockings, getting ready for bed. Today was a pretty busy day since she went on a date with Ageha. However, she seemed to be acting a bit strange lately, like she was constantly thirsty for something. Then, she always ran off somewhere for a few minutes, then came back, feeling refreshed.

Every time she asked if Ageha was okay, she always came back with, "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

But she wants to worry. Something is up with the Spaniard and it's not looking good. Maybe she'll ask her tomorrow. After turning off the lights, she decides to head for bed when she hears the window crack open for some reason. She turns around to see the window slightly open for some reason with a creaking sound.

"Must be the wind blowing again," Leo says to herself.

She goes to close the window when she hears some footsteps for some reason. She stops to look around the room. Someone must have snuck into her mansion without alerting the guards. She summons her laser sword that shines blue light throughout the room. The blonde decides to use it as a flashlight while trying to find out where the noises are coming from. She can hear the footsteps outside her bedroom, so she burst from her bedroom door with her sword ready. She sees from a far distance bat-like wings and long hair from behind. She is heading towards her little sister, Hyoki's room!

"Hey!" she shouts. "Hey, you!"

The person doesn't answer as she still heads towards the bedroom. Leo uses her ninja speed to catch up to the winged person, but she already made it to the door, and it's slightly open.

"Darn you! Hyoki!" she mutters to herself.

The winged girl slips toward the bedroom with Leo on her tail. She opens the door and gasps at the sight of the girl staring at Hyoki for a moment before leaning down. But before she can do anything, Leo rushes towards the girl with her laser sword close to her throat. But when she takes a look at the girl's face, she drops her sword and jumps back.

"A-Ageha…!" she gasps.

The winged girl just turns around with a seductive smile on her face, turns towards Hyoki and leans down to nip at her neck.

"No, don't!" Leo shouts. "What are you doing!?"

For some reason, Hyoki doesn't feel a thing as Ageha starts nipping at the dark haired girl's neck. Just about a minute later, she pulls away and licks her lips in satisfaction while flapping her wings. Leo picks up her laser sword to get a full look at Ageha.

She is wearing a long black dress with a V-cut on the side to show off her black thigh high stockings with garter straps along with lace up knee high boots. She is also wearing black elbow gloves with a bracelet on her left wrist, plus a silver necklace around her neck. On her head is horns that are pointed downwards.

"Ageha-san…" Leo says. "Wh-what have you become?"

"Ohhhh, isn't it obvious~?" the Spaniard coos. "I'm a succubus."

"But…how?"

"Who knows? But all that's important is…I've been meaning to see you."

Leo raises her sword. "If a yoma has possessed you to become like this, then I have no choice but to fight you!" She swings her sword only to be held by the wrist by Ageha.

"Now, is that really necessary~?" she coos. "When trying to slay your girlfriend like that?"

"Ageha-san, I can definitely tell that you're not yourself. You have to fight it!"

"That won't happen," Ageha says. "Besides, what are you talking about…a yoma?"

Leo raises her eyebrow in confusion. "You've got wings…and horns…and a tail. Why else?"

"Let's get out of here," Ageha says. "We don't want to wake your precious little sister now, hm?"

"Are you even listening to me!?"

"Lead me to your room, Leo-san."

The rich blonde sighs and reluctantly does so. She closes Hyoki's bedroom door quietly and walks toward the large bedroom. After closing it, Ageha twirls around with a giggle and stops to face the rich blonde with a beautiful smile.

"Now that's better~" she says.

"Tell me…Ageha-san…or whoever you are…what exactly do you want?" Leo furrows her eyebrows.

Ageha just smiles as she casually walks toward the rich blonde, tipping her chin to her level. "All I want…is you, Leo-san. You have such a magnificent figure, I just want to do whatever I wish with it."

"Not happening," Leo says, pushing her away.

"Hey, that's mean."

"This is ridiculous. I mean, a succubus just suddenly coming to my room and only wants my body?"

"But I really mean it," Ageha says and she steps closer to the rich blonde to caress her cheek. "Besides, it'll be more fun doing it with you instead of anyone else."

Leo hesitates for a second. Before she can do anything, Ageha pulls her close to lock lips with hers. Her violet eyes widen in surprise for a moment from the kiss.

"Leo-san…." Ageha moans through the kiss. "Just as I thought…your kiss is really amazing~" She lowers her hand to trace her fingers on her exposed tummy down toward her exposed thigh while using her other hand to grope Leo's breast.

Leo moans from Ageha's groping while trying to push her away, but to no avail. The succubus's grip is too strong. She raises her hand to gently push Leo against the wall and pin her wrist against it. Leo tries her hardest to push Ageha away, but she fails to do so. Something about Ageha seems a bit off…like she's so seductive all of a sudden, which is not like her at all.

Tongues meet and caress each other shortly after with soft moans heard from both of them. Ageha tips her chin to her level once again with Leo shutting her eyes tightly from the Spaniard succubus kissing her intensely. It is then that Leo's legs are starting to give in, with them wobbling uncontrollably.

"Ageha…s-san…" Leo whimpers.

"Mmm….chu….haaaah…Leo-san _…eres tan hermosa_ …" Ageha moans.

After pulling away, the two gaze into each other's eyes. That is until Leo uses this chance to push her away and try to run, however, the succubus grabs her and pins her on the floor.

"You're not going anywhere, Leo-san~" she coos. "I'm not done with you."

"Ageha-san…" Leo realizes that there is nothing she can do to get out of this. Whatever the reason her girlfriend became like this…she may never know. She's already not listening and just going for it like she is doing right now.

The succubus leans in to get some more of Leo's body, like kissing the side of her neck, licking it a bit and even nibbling at it. She uses one hand to grope one of the rich blonde's breasts and the other hand to trace her fingers from her exposed tummy down to her exposed thigh and part of her stocking and playing with her garter strap from time to time. Leo lets out a sexy moan from Ageha touching her like this, even to the point where Ageha has her breasts rubbing against hers. The succubus then moves up to kiss her on the lips while intertwining her hand with hers. Leo moans through the kiss and squeezes Ageha's hand. She cannot help but let the succubus do whatever she wants with her. Why? It's her girlfriend for goodness sakes, but is somehow a succubus as well. She can't refuse her anymore. Ageha giggles as she moves downward to kiss her large chest, trace her fingers on her exposed thigh once again and then move on to kiss and lick her tummy. Leo is unable to move at the moment and just lets her do as she pleases.

"You're so quiet except letting out some cute moans," Ageha says, lifting her head up to face the rich blonde. "Could it be that you like it~?"

"I…ummm…"

"You're not resisting. So it must be that you love it."

Leo just stares at the succubus for what it seems like minutes. Maybe it's not so bad since she can see that it's still her girlfriend, only with wings, horns and a tail. It really doesn't matter. With newfound strength she doesn't know she has, she grabs Ageha's wrists and both of them flip over so that Leo is on top.

"Eh? L-Leo-san?" Ageha gasps.

"You had your fun, Ageha-san," Leo says. "Why don't I get a turn?"

She leans in to kiss the Spaniard before she can do anything. The rich blonde deepens the kiss to the point where their tongues meet and caress one another. Leo's hungry hand brushes aside the bottom where the V-cut part is, showing off her stocking clad leg with her knee high lace up boot. Ageha closes her eyes as she moans from Leo tracing her fingers on her thigh, up toward her tummy and up to her breasts, tracing it in circles. Leo then pulls away to stare lovingly at the succubus.

"Wow…Leo-san…"

"Fufu~! I'm not done yet," With that, she unzips the back of her dress to strip her down, leaving only her black lingerie on as she tosses the dress aside. "See? Now we're even."

Ageha is speechless at the moment.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves for the night," the rich blonde says, leaning down to caress her cheek. "After all, it may be fun making love to a succubus right?"

The Spaniard's smile widens as she sits up and hugs her tightly. "Gracias, Leo-san~! I love you! ¡ _Te amo tanto!"_

Leo returns the embrace while closing her eyes. "I love you, too, Ageha-san. Now, let's get on the bed and make love."

"Si~! Of course!"

Whether Ageha is a supernatural being or not, Leo doesn't care anymore. As long as she can see that it's still her girlfriend, it's perfectly fine. She can just enjoy it while it lasts.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : I have to admit...it could have been a Halloween story, but I couldn't think of anything.

 **Mikey chuckles** Awwwww~ Well, hey, it's never~out of season for a holiday story! :3 So what if this is a belated Halloween story, hm~? LOL

 **Yuri-chan** : Yeah, you're right. Hehe! So here they are again! Mikey's New Wave OTP~ And if you're wondering how or when Ageha became a succubus...that's up to your imagination

 **Snickers as he pets Yuri-chan** Yup, folks. Blame that specific New Wave Ageha card~! 8D Thanks, Yuri-chan~ I appreciate it, and you fellas, appreciate it too, 'k~? ;3 Oh, and this was all~Yuri-chan. She went at it solo. LOL I was just riding shotgun/waking up and coming online to see this written out~

 **Yuri-chan:** Mm-hmm! So please leave long and detailed reviews~

 **Major Mikey** : Ya'll heard the lady~! Seeya'll next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~


	38. Pretty 38: Mirai x Murasaki x Ryobi

**Pretty 3 – Mirai x Murasaki x Ryobi**

"This is stupid..."

Ryobi growls as she reloads her rifle. She is up on top of an abandoned warehouse with a broken window, an opening for her to fit her sniper rifle through.

"Why do I have to be the one to assassinate the target...while wearing this freaking thing!?"

She is wearing nothing but a camouflage bikini and black knee-high leather boots. That's all. Nothing else. She feels so embarrassed and angry already.

"I'm going to kill Ryona once I'm done with this."

She points her rifle to a group of enemies who are already opening fire due to her shooting one of their men. Bullets fly one after another and Ryobi quickly gets to cover before one of them reaches her. She pops out again, puts her eye on the scope, zooms in on one of the men and shoots him in the head, splattering it into smithereens.

"She's over there!"

"Ammo! Ammo!"

Ryobi hides again while reloading again. The men still fire. The brunette rises again and tries to shoot another one, but they run for cover, making her miss. She hides as bullets fly again.

"Cover me!"

Ryobi pops up again to shoot another man just up close toward the building in two shots, one on the head and then the chest. Both heavy rounds leave gaping holes on the man and he falls down on the ground, dead.

"You call that shooting!?"

"Give it up! It's over!"

Ryobi can hardly stand their taunts. It's irritating her so much that she wants to jump down and kill them all. But alas, the task is to eliminate them to lure in the real target. That's the plan, or so Miyabi told her.

And that's just what she does. The cycle repeats for a few times really. Shoot, hide, reload, repeat. That is until all the men are down. She then looks through her scope to see the real target come out. A man with a machine gun, which is not going to be easy for her., however, she will never back down just because of it.

He has two other men with him with rifles to back him up. She comes to hiding as the men aim their guns and open fire. The bullets are super fast this time and they are clinking with every contact with the building. How can she come out of hiding with this kind of fire power?

Once she doesn't hear the shooting, meaning they are starting to reload, she quickly uses this chance to come out of cover and shoot the two men down before coming to hiding again. The machine gun goes off again. Ryobi dive rolls to the right and comes out to quickly shoot, but misses by a couple shots. She quickly hides as she reloads her gun and dive roll back to her location. As the man reloads his gun, she comes out and shoots some more, It hits his chest a couple times, then his shoulder and then his head. He falls down on the ground dead.

She wipes the sweat on her forehead with her forearm as she slumps down on the floor.

"Mission complete." she says.

 **Meanwhile**

Mirai is on a mission of her own...alone. While wearing a camouflage bikini with black knee high leather boots. And better yet, she's in a different location from Ryobi. There, she's on the ground with about 6 men around, looking around and walking to patrol the area. People have already ran to their homes in order to not get hurt.

Mirai's mission? To defuse a bomb that's been set on one of the vehicles. She quietly tip toes toward one vehicle where one man is standing there, looking around, unaware of Mirai's presence. Good thing she's taking advantage of her small size for this one.

However, taking them out will not be an easy task. She could just shoot them, but it will alert everyone and it will waste more time on getting to the bomb. But it'll be the risk she'll have to take.

She points her gun umbrella at the guy's head and shoots him. The other men are on full alert and start opening fire. Mirai quickly hides from the flying bullets to protect herself, but she has to move fast before the bomb explodes. She comes out of hiding and opens fire, killing two men and then moving fast to dodge the bullets into another vehicle. Once she hears no bullets, she comes out and shoots some more.

"Cover me!"

"Shoot this girl!"

Mirai hides again as bullets fly again. There is just 4 men left. She comes out of hiding after a minute and begins shooting again. 2 more men are down.

"Give it up!"

"Shoot her! Shoot her!"

She hides from the flying bullets once again. It's just a couple more men until she is free to defuse the bomb. Time is ticking down and she doesn't have much time. She decides to take the risk and come out of hiding to shoot the remaining men, which is a success. Once both of them are down, she runs toward the main vehicle, which is a police car and successfully defuses the bomb.

She wipes the sweat off her forehead with a sigh of relief. "Thank god! I saved everyone!"

 **Hours Later**

Ryobi walks aimlessly around the empty streets. Still wearing the same sexy outfit, she wants to go home and find Ryona to get to the bottom of this. However, when she turns to a corner, she sees someone familiar walking from the other side of the side walk...wearing the exact same thing as she is!

"Mirai!?" Ryobi gasps.

"Ryobi!?" the petite girl turns toward the brunette and looks down at her outfit and then at Ryobi's. "Wh-what are you doing here!? Why are you wearing the same thing as I am!?"

"I'm about to ask you the same thing!" The brunette says.

Both of them run toward each other.

"Hold it...where did you get your outfit from?" Mirai asks.

"Ryona. What about you?"

"Haruka-sama."

"Haruka...wait a minute. Ryona mentioned something about receiving it from someone."

"Yes...that's her. Haruka-sama." Mirai deadpans. "She was the one who bought these outfits for the both of us before going on our missions. What's the point of that!?"

"To hell with it! Ryoki-nee-chan would look far better in this than I…" Ryobi says. "Besides, we're both flat chested. What good do these tiny bikinis do for us?"

Mirai blushes and turns away. "Y-you know what? Forget it! Let's just accept what we wear, although, we need some...privacy."

Ryobi nods. "Why don't you come to my place? There's a lot of privacy there."

"Really!? Thank you so much Ryobi! I really need the peace and quiet!" Mirai brightens

Ryobi holds out her hand and Mirai happily takes it. The two are now on their way toward Hebijo Academy's dorms. They arrive there in about 15 minutes and walk inside. But they are greeted by Murasaki just standing in the hall with her stuffed bear in her arms, wearing her black bikini and nothing else.

"Murasaki!?" Ryobi gasps. "What the hell are you doing out in the hall?"

"Eh? O-oh...ummmm...I was wondering when you were...c-coming back..." Murasaki says. "And why...are you wearing..that? With Mirai-san beside you?"

All Ryobi and Mirai can focus on are Murasaki's jiggling breasts just staring back at them, jiggling and swaying this way and that. And quite in turn, Murasaki's cute violet eyes just go up and down on her fellow Senrans, marveling and searing to her memory the sexy, uber-skimpy outfits they wear, all the while clutching her bear.

"I...asked you..."

"Come on, Murasaki!" Ryobi says. "If you want to join the party, then so be it!"

"W-wait...I didn't say..." the purplenette tries to protest but Ryobi yanks her by the wrist.

"Let's go!"

The poor quiet girl drops her teddy bear right in the middle of the hall while being dragged to Ryobi's room with Mirai following. When they arrive at Ryobi's room, the brunette tosses her on the bed and Mirai shuts the door behind her.

"Wh-what are you two going to do with me!?" Murasaki whimpers. "I...I need...Bebe-tan..."

"Forget it," Ryobi says. "You don't need him. You got ALL the company you need, right here."

Murasaki trembles in fear as both of the flat-chested girls wiggle their fingers. "No...please...d-don't do this…"

"Too late, Murasaki~" Mirai says. "You just exposed yourself at the wrong time~"

The flat chested girls dive in to grope Murasaki's incredible breasts, both hands on each globe of flesh.

"Wow! I still can't believe how big they are!" Mirai says. "Damn!"

"I know right? I can't stand these jugs!"

Murasaki is helplessly struggling against the two girls that are groping her to their hearts' content.

"Stoooop!" she whines. "I...I don't like this at all!"

Ryobi and Mirai ignore her as they enjoy themselves having their grope fest. They can't help themselves really. Upon seeing those large udders, they just wanted to jump in and take their anger out on the shut-in's breasts.

"No...please...please..." Murasaki whimpers. As soon as the two are about to do more, the purplenette manages to push both of them away a few feet and the shut-in curls up into a ball, crying. "No more...no more..."

Ryobi and Mirai exchange looks.

"Ahhhh...I guess...we went a little too far, huh…?" Mirai says, feeling like the worst human being on the planet.

Murasaki turns her head, sniffling. "Why...are you being so mean...to meee?!"

 _'Damn, she's cute!'_ both Ryobi and Mirai think in wonder.

Murasaki continues crying while curled up into a ball while Ryobi facepalms herself. Mirai nibbles on the nail of her thumb, feeling just as guilty.

"Hey, hey, Murasaki…" the brunette comes over and puts a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder. "Look, don't cry, okay? We were just teasing…we took it too far. We didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

Murasaki turns her head again, sniffling. "R-really?"

' _Damn, she's SUPER CUTE!'_ both of the flat chested maidens think in awe and wonder while at the same time feeling several arrows go through their hearts.

"Yes, really," Mirai comes to the other side and hugs her. "So, come on. Let's dry your tears and see that cute smile of yours."

"Yeah, Murasaki-chan. We're sorry for lashing out like that. Come on, smile for us, 'k~?" Ryobi gives her best, most reassuring smile.

The two ninja girls' hearts warm up when seeing Murasaki wipe away the remaining tears and then, have those soft lips of hers curl into small smile, complete with a cute, sweet, small chuckle. Ryobi and Mirai return the smile and all of them lay on Ryobi's bed with Murasaki in the middle, the younger Ryo twin to the right and the diminutive Senran on the left, all snuggled against the shut-in.

"Ahhhh, this is nice, huh~?" Mirai says.

"Perfect~" Ryobi says.

Murasaki looks back and forth at the two of them, smiling and petting them both. "Ryobi-san... Mirai-san..." She then kisses them on the forehead one by one.

The three girls remain like this for the rest of the afternoon. The current and former Hebijo shinobi maidens finally found some comfort after equally dangerous missions, and Murasaki just relaxes and relishes in her two friends/frenemies' warmth as they snuggle against her, the three Bikini (and Leather Boots) Senran maidens happy and comfy, dreaming sweet dreams together after falling asleep.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : So...this happened. Murasaki's just too adorable~! I was going to just do Ryobi x Mirai, but then Murasaki just popped in my mind, so I decided to add her.

 **Major Mikey** : Yuri-chan is a fickle creature, fellas~ ;3 This was all~her. I did but only a wee tiny bit of polish. X3

 **Yuri-chan** : Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm! So, everyone, hope you enjoyed this little cute chapter with the Flat Chested Senrans and Murasaki~ And Jojo-san, from your reviews from my story, "Murasaki's Harem" the groping is just my thing. I mean, ummmm...it's just cute.

 **Major Mikey:** Besides, oi~ Dem ninja udders on Murasaki! :P How could she not~ get groped left and right, hm? LOL

But in any case, Murasaki's preciousness and boobs aside, hope you enjoyed this piece, and remember: all~! credit goes to Yuri-chan. :3

Seeya next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


	39. Pretty 39: Souji x Bashou II

**Pretty 39: Souji x Bashou II**

"Just...a little...further..." Bashou is trying her hardest to put the star on the Christmas tree she and her girlfriend Souji are decorating. However, the teal haired girl is mostly doing the work while the blonde is admiring herself as usual. "Ummmm...S-Sou-chan! A little help here? I can't reach!"

"Hm?" Souji can't keep her eyes off the mirror she's holding, just admiring the outfit she is wearing. A gray tank top with a white button shirt on top with blue short shorts and black thigh highs underneath. She just bought that outfit today and decided to put it on right now.

As for Bashou, she is wearing a simple, yet revealing white sweater dress that exposes her shoulders and half of her breasts. The bottom part is a bit short, down to half of her waist, showing her cute panties whenever she bends down or is on top of the ladder, where she is right now.

"Sou-chaaaaaan!" Bashou whimpers. "I feel like I'm going to fall off the ladder any second!"

"Eehehe! Give me five more seconds."

"Five more seconds and I'm down!"

"Fine, fine." The blond puts the mirror aside and walks over towards her girlfriend's side. "Step aside, Ba-chan."

"Sou-chan~!"

Bashou steps down the ladder and hands her the star. Souji climbs the ladder and successfully puts it on top. It glitters from the lights above them as both of the girls step back and admire the pretty tree in front of them.

"Wooooow~!" both of them swoon.

It's Christmas day. Bashou and Souji have been a couple for quite a while now. And for now, after looking at that tree, Souji remembers something. It reminds her of the huge skating area with a larger decorated tree where every couple is present every Christmas day. They call it "Ice Rink for Couples"

Having that idea, Souji looks over at her shy girlfriend and gently takes her hand. "Hey, Ba-chan. Let's go on a Christmas date tonight."

"Eh? Are we going somewhere?" Bashou inquires.

"We sure are! I've heard of this special place that are for couples young and old. They have this huge rink with a large Christmas tree with bright lights in the middle of it all." The blonde pulls away and twirls around enthusiastically and then stops to face her beloved while leaning just a bit towards her while putting her hands behind her back. "So, what do you say, Ba-chan~? You in?"

Bashou hesitates for a moment. It is Christmas day after all, so they have to do something special for each other. Besides, it's been a while since they went on a date, so this is the perfect opportunity. The teal haired girl nods and smiles.

"Sure, Sou-chan. I would love to go on a Christmas date with you," she says.

Souji's smile brightens and hugs her shy girlfriend happily. "Oh, that's wonderful, Ba-chan!"

The teal haired girl returns the embrace and closes her eyes with a smile. Grabbing their jackets, and boots, with Bashou wearing white knee high ones and Souji wearing black ankle length ones, they head out of the house and be on their way towards the ice rink.

As they walk around, Bashou is earning looks from people left and right. All of them have their eyes on her sexy sweater dress and when she realizes it, she blushes bright red and shuts her eyes tightly. Souji scoffs and gives a pouty, "Hmph!" as she stomps ahead with her hand still holding Bashou's.

"How come they don't look at me, huh!?" she mutters. "I'm the most beautiful one around here!"

"S-Sou-chan..." Bashou says, nervously.

"Maybe that outfit for Ba-chan wasn't such a good idea..."

"Sou-chan!"

"Maybe if we traded places, they would pay attention to me more!" Souji says, completely ignoring poor Bashou's cries.

"Sou-chan, people are still staring at me! Do something!"

Souji snaps out of it and puts her arm around her beloved. "Don't worry, Ba-chan! I'll have them pay attention to me instead!"

"Th-that's not what I..."

"Hey, everybody!" She shouts so loud that everyone can hear. "You see here? My girlfriend, Ba-chan, may look sexy, but I'm far more attractive~! Just look at this magnificent outfit of mine~!"

"Sou-chan!" Bashou whimpers.

The people just go silent as they just stare at the two of them in an awkward way and then just turn around and mind their own business. A red vein pops out of the blonde's forehead as she grits her teeth and growls.

"Don't ignore me, people!" she shouts. "Can't you see this dazzling beauty!? Me, Souji! The one and only-"

"Shhhhh!" Bashou just tackle hugs her, burying her head into Souji's large chest. "Sou-chan, please stop! You're making it worse!"

Both of them are on the ground from Bashou's surprisingly strong tackle with the shy girl on top of the narcissist. Souji blinks twice and then smiles and pets her girlfriend.

"Alright, alright, so sorry," the blonde apologizes.

Bashou whimpers as she turns her head, showing a bit of tears forming in her eyes and a blush on her face. "You're too embarrassing, Sou-chan. Can we just focus on our date, please?"

"Right, right. Let's go."

Souji stands up and offers her hand to her girlfriend. Bashou gently grips it and the blonde helps her up and the two walk toward the center of town where the large Christmas tree is present. There were like hundreds of people putting on their skates that were taken from the booth next to the rink and others were skating around the large tree that's in the center of the rink. Bashou and Souji purchase their skates that's the right size for them and then go and sit down to put them on.

It only takes a couple minutes or so, but when they are finished, they carefully step into the rink and hold each other's hand while gliding along.

Slowly and steadily, Bashou takes baby steps while Souji just glides along, still holding her beloved's hand. Souji turns her head to see the shy girl struggling to stay balanced, so she skates toward her and takes both hands in hers.

"Here, Ba-chan," she says, softly. "Just follow me."

Bashou blushes and nods a little as she intertwines hands with her beloved as Souji leads the way, skating backwards perfectly without losing her balance. The teal haired girl is surprised by her effort, though. Since when did Souji learn to skate so well? Just from looking at her, she can tell that the blonde has been acing her skills and it makes her heart beat really fast.

"Sou-chan..." she says softly.

"You keeping up?" Souji inquires.

"Oh...y-yes."

"Good."

Souji keeps skating backwards, still holding onto Bashou's hands as they go. They spin around once in the middle of the rink, gazing into each other's eyes, not paying attention to those around them. For Bashou, it feels like heaven, skating with her one and only beloved Souji. And it feels good.

Once both of them skate to a corner, they stop. Souji gently pulls her girlfriend closer to her and embraces her, still gazing into Bashou's eyes. Bashou comes closer, returning the embrace and presses her head against Souji's chest.

"Sou-chan...thank you..." she says softly. "This is the best Christmas ever."

Souji strokes her hair and kisses her forehead. "No problem, Ba-chan. I planned for this since 2 days ago. And luckily, it turned out the way I wanted it to."

The two remain like this for a while until Souji pulls herself away to tip Bashou's chin to her level and lean in to kiss her on the lips. Bashou immediately returns the favor, wrapping her arms around Souji's neck as they deepen the kiss and pull away to gaze at each other once more.

"Ba-chan...I love you," Souji whispers.

"I...I love you, too...Sou-chan," Bashou whispers back.

Both Souji and Bashou continue staring at each other until two girls skate over toward them. One of them has medium length brown hair tied in a small pony tail while the other one is slightly taller with longer hair tied in a pony-tail with beautiful tanned skin.

"Ah, Souji," Homura says. "Fancy seeing you here."

"You're...Souji-chan?" Asuka asks.

"The one and only~" the blonde says. "And this is my cute girlfriend, Bashou, or as I like to call her, 'Ba-chan'~"

"H-hello," Bashou squeaks. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Bashou-chan~" Asuka says. "Let's get along, okay?"

"S-sure..."

"So what brings you here?" Souji asks. "Going on a wonderful Christmas date, I bet?"

"We sure are~" Asuka says as she hugs her beloved. "Homura-chan actually thought of this place! It's so wonderful!"

"I know right~?" Souji agrees. "Best place for couples, young and old~"

Homura smiles and pets her junior. "You've done well, Souji. You're growing up and found yourself a girlfriend."

"Hey, don't tease me like I'm some kid!" Souji pouts. "A beautiful woman is ALWAYS mature looking and that's me~"

Asuka giggles. "Souji-chan, all girls are beautiful, you know?"

"Hey, if anyone wants to be attractive and good looking, it should be me~" Souji boasts. "Because no other girl is a match for me!"

"S-Sou-chan...you're doing it again!" Bashou cries as she is a blushing mess.

Homura shakes her head in dismay, a smile still plastered on her face. "That girl never changes, does she?"

"Ahahaha~" Asuka laughs nervously. "So, this is what you were telling me about, Homura-chan..."

"Anyways, it was great to see you, but Ba-chan and I are going to keep on skating together," Souji says. "Merry Christmas, you two."

"Merry Christmas, Souji-chan and Bashou-chan!" Asuka says.

"Merry Christmas," Bashou says with a small smile.

As Asuka and Homura leave, holding hands, Souji suddenly pulls Bashou close and dips her, surprising the shy girl with an adorable squeak.

"S-Sou-chan!?" she gasps..

"You're doing pretty well on the ice," Souji says. "The whole time we were talking, you didn't fall."

Bashou looks down at her feet, noticing that her legs aren't wobbling at all. "Oh...I-I see."

"Ehehe~! Guess my guidance has paid off, huh~?"

Souji lifts her up and glides forward with one hand holding Bashou's. "Now come on. Let's dance together~"

Bashou blushes and nods. "Y-yes! Let's!"

With Souji leading, she glides along the ice with Bashou following. The blonde then turns around, takes both of her hands and the girls spin 360 degrees a few times, letting their hair sway gracefully, with both of them gazing at each other as they go and when they stop, Souji twirls her around, lifting her girlfriend's arm to signal her to. Bashou does so and stops to face her, putting her hands on Souji's chest with a smile and a soft giggle. Souji chuckles, kissing her forehead, pulls away and twirls Bashou around once more, then pulling her close and dips her to kiss her on the lips.

Bashou blushes heavily as she is being pulled right back up and the two continue dancing for as long as they wanted to. This is THEIR Christmas date on a very special holiday, just for the two of them to celebrate however they want to. With one last twirl and spinning in circles the two stop one last time to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Sou...chan..." the teal haired girl whispers.

"Oh, Ba-chan..." Souji takes the lead in kissing her on the lips. "Merry Christmas, my cute beloved, Ba-chan."

"Merry Christmas, Sou-chan...I love you."

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : Merry Christmas everyone! I know it's been a while since we last did a Pretty, but I wanted to do this one for this special holiday. And what could be better than Souji and Bashou themselves~?

 **Major Mikey:** All~credit goes to Yuri-chan here. This is all her work. :3 This li'l bit o' holiday cheer for Bashou and Souji was all Yuri-chan's idea~

 **Yuri-chan** : Oh, yes!

 **Major Mikey:** All I did was give live commentary and hype. :3

 **Yuri-chan** : Mm-hmm! So, please everyone! Make this holiday special and bring in long and detailed reviews, please~?

 **Major Mikey** : Y'heard the lady, folks~! And to all a Merry Christmas~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day and Merry Christmas~


	40. Pretty 40: Ageha x Leo x Yoshimitsu II

**Pretty 40: Ageha x Leo x Yoshimitsu II**

Leo wakes up one morning, hearing the birds chirping and the sun shining brightly inside her room. Looking around in a daze, she lets out a soft moan as she stretches out her arms and relaxes after setting them down on the sheets. She looks over next to her that her girlfriend, Ageha is not present. Seems that she has woken up early for something. Not that she is surprised or anything. For Leo, she is always a sleepy head no matter what situation, including the mornings.

She stumbles out of bed, stretches her arms again and decides to look for her girlfriend. But first...

"Time to wake up Hyoki," she says to herself.

She walks toward her little sister's room about two doors away. She knocks softly and then opens it to see her sister sleeping soundly, hugging her kitty stuffed animal. Leo chuckles at how cute she looks when she's sleeping. She walks over and kisses her on the cheek.

"Good morning, Hyoki," she whispers. "Merry Christmas."

"Fwaaaah...good morning...Leo-onee-samaaaa..." Hyoki yawns and turns over, still hugging her kitty stuffed animal.

"Fufu~! You're so cute, Hyoki. Now, I'm going to make some breakfast soon. You better get up while you can."

Hyoki moans adorably as she shuffles again. Leo turns to leave the room toward the kitchen.

But first, she wants to find her girlfriend before doing anything else. Ageha must be up to something right? Maybe making breakfast already and it's been done since she woke up? She may be watching television in the living room? She decides to check the kitchen first.

She looks toward the kitchen, but no Ageha. She then decides to check the living room where the tree she and Ageha decorated about 2 weeks ago before going on their Christmas date yesterday. It was decorated beautifully just like any other Christmas tree. Bright colorful lights, ornaments hanging everywhere and a bright shining star on top. Leo comes in the living room after opening the door. She looks behind the couch to see not one, but two people under the tree. There is Ageha, wearing nothing but red ribbons all over her body. Yoshimitsu, the all-American blonde girl who is also Ageha's best friend, is also present, all covered in blue ribbons.

"Merry Christmas, Leo-sama~!" Yoshimitsu says in English.

"Ageha-san...Yoshi-san? What's going on?" Leo asks, putting her hands on her hips while shaking her head in dismay.

"Can't you tell, Leo-san?" Ageha says, not moving from her spot, but just lays on her back. "We're your present~"

"We're offering ourselves to you~!" Yoshimitsu adds. "Isn't it nice~?"

Leo looks back and forth at the two busty girls. "You...really mean that?"

Ageha rolls her eyes with a chuckle, stands up, surprisingly the ribbons aren't sliding off, and cups both hands on her cheeks. "Listen, Leo-san, _mi hermosa novia_ (my beautiful girlfriend), we want to start off our Christmas wonderfully. So, Yoshimitsu decided to go ahead and do this for you."

"Yep! It was my idea after all~!" Yoshimitsu cheers.

"Ageha-san...Yoshi-san..." Leo looks back and forth at the two girls again.

Yoshimitsu grins as she takes some ribbons from a bin about 5 feet from the tree. "Now, let's take that night gown off and join us~!"

"Eh!? Wh-what!?" Leo backs away a little, holding up her hands in defense. "Why...why are you doing this!?"

"Not to worry, Leo-san~" Ageha grins. "Like she said, you're going to join us in our nude Christmas morning~"

The blonde beauty gulps as she looks between her tanned beloved and her fellow blonde Senran, her violet eyes gazing back and forth between the two, torn on where to look.

Look into their gorgeous amber and baby-blue eyes? Look at how their incredibly long dark-green and golden tresses spill over their every gorgeous curve? Look at the way that the passion-red and baby-blue Christmas gift ribbons shift and cling to every contour of their bodies?

"...no matter what happens, you're going to wrap me up in those ribbons for this...a...n-nude Christmas Morning...aren't you?" Leo bites her bottom lip, feeling her face become a shade of tomato-red with the hottest blush of her life.

"You bet~!" Yoshimitsu gives a huge grin, flashing Leo her pearly whites. Ageha giggles and approaches her blonde beloved, giving Leo a soft, sweet, chaste kiss that has the wealthy Senran yearning for more when Ageha pulls away. Leo gives a slight nod and lifts her arms, signaling her Spaniard girlfriend that she has her consent.

 _"Gracias, amor mío~! (Thank you, my love~!)_ " Ageha cheers and even does a little skip where she stands, which sends her enormous chest jiggling and bouncing this way and that, thus making the Christmas ribbons on them shift and almost cause a little "wardrobe malfunction".

The dark-greenette sweetly helps Leo shed the beautiful, silky, black night gown she was wearing, a flimsy cloth that barely even reached her waist and left nothing to the imagination anyway.

Then, still blushing hotly, fighting off the urge to cover her absolutely bare chest, Leo looks at Yoshimitsu, slowly, oh so slowly removing her hand from over her panty-clad crotch, giving another nod.

Her fellow blonde's eyes twinkle and in a flash, Yoshimitsu is in front of Leo, right in her face, hands gently hooking their thumbs onto the waistband of the fine yellow-and-black-trim panties that cover the treasures below.

"Oh Leo-sama... _thank you~"_ Yoshimitsu's lips are barely a single solitary inch away from Leo's and her gaze wavers, looking at Ageha, then back at the gorgeous blonde before her.

Leo sighs softly as Yoshimitsu's face leaves her line of sight and she shudders just slightly as the cool air of the room touches her suddenly sensitive, perfect white skin after Yoshimitsu gently pulls down Leo's panties all the way down her beautiful legs.

Ageha and Yoshimitsu stand back to admire the rich girl's beautiful nude body while Leo fights the urge to cover her chest and all. She is a blushing mess, yes, but in a good way. She's so bashful that both Ageha and Yoshimitsu can call it "cute". Ageha walks toward the bin and grabs a gold ribbon with silver trim.

"Here we go," she says. "Prepárate (Get ready)"

Leo nods and lets her girlfriend do the work. Ageha carefully and cautiously wraps her body with the ribbons, first her chest, then down to her waist, wrapping it a couple times then down to her right leg. Ageha wraps it downward about 5 times then cuts it with scissors. She moves on to her other leg and wraps it around upward toward her waist to wrap it around once and then tie a knot to tighten it. Ageha steps back with Yoshimitsu standing beside her. Both of their eyes sparkle as they look at the beautiful rich girl in front of them.

As if the background is sparkling, all they see is Leo standing there, bashfully with the gold and silver ribbons wrapped around her and her shiny white skin standing out just from the lights and sun shining from the windows.

"¡Ay Dios mío! (Oh, my gosh!)" Ageha swoons. "Leo-san...¡Te vez increíble! ¡Hermosa! (you look amazing! Beautiful!)"

 _"You got that right!"_ Yoshimitsu cheers in English.

Leo looks back and forth at her girlfriend and the hyper blonde. "Girls...you're so sweet."

"How could we not be~?" Yoshimitsu says. "This IS Christmas!"

"That's right," Ageha says as she approaches her girlfriend, cupping both hands to her cheeks, looking at her with a loving expression. "And for our next gift, we're going to give you something that will be buried into you memory forever." She leans in to give the rich girl a heartwarming, passionate kiss on the lips.

Leo's violet eyes widen in surprise, but only just a little before returning the kiss. She wraps her arms around the Spaniard, pulling her close and deepening the kiss, to the point where their tongues meet and caress each other, followed by a few soft moans heard from both of them.

Yoshimitsu could have sworn that the sweet kiss is arousing her. She just stands there, watching the wonderful scene unfold as both Leo and Ageha kiss and caress their bodies against each other, like their large breasts rubbing against one another and the ribbons on their breasts slip off without them realizing it. Yoshimitsu doesn't care in the slightest. All she can think about is how much she is swooning over the two kissing and hugging each other over and over again like there's no tomorrow.

The two kiss, pull away just for a bit to look at each other lovingly before going for more. Leo is eager to do a bit more, so she pulls away from the kiss just to do the side of her neck and lick it a bit.

"Haaaah!" Ageha jerks her head back a little. "L-Leo-san...wh-what..."

"I can't help it, Ageha-san~" Leo purrs in her ear, making her quiver. "Your chocolate skin is just so beautiful~"

The Spaniard gasps and moans a little from Leo's magic touch, groping her breasts a little and licking and kissing her neck before going back to her lips once more. Ageha closes her eyes, savoring every bit of Leo's gentle touch and kiss. Since when did the rich girl get to be this possessive? It doesn't matter anymore because Ageha is eagerly wanting more and more of her girlfriend's touch. Every touch and every kiss counts. And the Spaniard is loving it all.

Though Yoshimitsu is loving this scene, she's starting to get a bit jealous, if not more. Because Leo is hogging the stage of this lovely making out process and to her, they are taking way too darn long. She starts to pout adorably as she feels the urge to stomp her foot and shout in English. But she tries to keep her cool juuuuust a bit longer to watch the two finish their stuff.

Leo pulls away after kissing her, from her lips, to her cheek to her neck and chest, gazing at the panting Spaniard lovingly and caresses her cheek.

"You okay, Ageha-san?" she asks. "I'm sorry if I overdid it."

"N-no...you're fine...Leo-san..." Ageha replies. " _Todo está bien_ (You're totally fine). You just got a little aggressive, there."

"Oh~? You want more of me?" Leo licks her lips and dives in to kiss her neck once more, licking it up and down.

"Hyah! L-Leo-san...!" Ageha can't help but whine from this, making Yohsimitsu jump a little from the cute sound of Ageha's.

"Just one more. And then I'm done~" Leo says as she gives her the last few kisses and then pulls away and holds her by the waist to support her from falling over. "There. Is that better?"

"L-Leo...san..." Ageha feels like fainting right now. She cannot believe the affectionate behavior that Leo is showing right now. It's even more than she could remember the last time they made out like this.

"MMmmmmmm...LEO-SAMAAAAA!" In an instant, Yoshimitsu runs toward the rich girl and pins her against the wall, much to her surprise.

"Y-Yoshi-san!?" Leo gasps. "What...has gotten...?"

"I can't take it anymore!" the blonde says. "Now it's MY turn!"

"E-Eh?! W-What do mea-mmpphhh~! Mmm...mmm! Mm...mmhmm...haah...mmmchu..." Leo questions at first in a mild panic, and then Yoshimitsu cuts her off with a kiss, a deep, passionate lip lock in which the American dominates the wealthy Senran's tongue with hers, and try as she might, Leo simply cannot fight it one bit...and the deeper Yoshimitsu goes, the further she presses their bodies together, the more those All-American breasts smoosh and mold against her own tremendous chest...Leo realizes that she doesn't want to fight this gesture of affection.

Leo's violet eyes glimmer as she casts a glance at Ageha...who just gives a tender, sweet smile along with a firm nod. The Spaniard makes herself comfortable, resting on her knees, taking the time to recover from the barrage of affection Leo just gave her and let this sight of passionate Senran loveliness sink in, taking the time to indulge in seeing her best friend and teammate make out and dominate her blonde beauty of a girlfriend.

It was no secret to Ageha that Yoshimitsu had deep feelings and an overwhelming attraction to both herself and Leo. The All-American blonde had no idea of what the concept of "sublety" was even about, so it was easy and clear as day to be able to tell that Yoshimitsu had it for Ageha and Leo, and had it bad.

 _"...oh vaya~_ (oh my~)" Ageha coos and blushes hotly, her chocolate skin getting a shade of brown darker on her face as she looks at Yoshimitsu release Leo's lips to pepper her neck, collarbone and jaw with kisses, ending it with a little lick and nibble to that one spot that always had Leo weak in the knees, a little spot between her ear and neck. It was a spot Ageha had found on pure accident, and here Yoshimitsu goes and finds it right away.

The poor blonde Senran pinned to the wall by Yoshimitsu moans beautifully and her thighs and knees wobble as Yoshimitsu's touch, lips and tongue quickly turn her into putty.

Then, with a giggle, Ageha rises to her feet and in a short few strides she's right by Leo's side, lovingly nuzzling her cheek, hair, neck and shoulder, giving little kisses wherever her face touches.

"A-Agehaaaa...~!" Leo's deep voice becomes almost a growl, a lioness-like growl.

The Spaniard giggles and gently pats Yoshimitsu's ribbons-covered behind to signal her to back off, if only for a bit.

"Easy, Leo-san. Easy~ Yoshi here...she's been holding it in for quite a while," Ageha purrs in Leo's ear and the blonde shivers and blushes even more.

"...S-Sorry...I overdid it again...didn't I?" Yoshimitsu blushes and gives a sheepish little smile.

"Sorry, Leo-sama..." The All-American gently squeezes Leo's wonderful hips and the two share a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Well, to be fair, kissing Leo-san is most addictive~" Ageha giggles and tenderly caresses her girlfriend's cheek, oh so softly grazing the pad of her thumb over her plush, bruised lips.

"A-Ageha-san...mou...I'm...I'm more embarrassed...and...and...more aroused than...ever before in my life...!" Leo moans with a whine at the end.

This makes her Spaniard and American Senran companions burst into girlish giggles and then, the two shift to each take a spot on either side of Leo, before they start to gently, lovingly caress and grope Leo's gorgeous body along with swapping deep, passionate kisses with her, one kissing her on the lips while the other caresses and peppers their faces and chests and shoulders with kisses.

The three Senran maidens wrapped in each other and Christmas gift ribbons start to lose themselves to one another, bringing each other to their knees to be more comfortable.

"Ageha-san..." "Leo-sama...~!" "Yoshi~!"

The three Senrans give each other a kiss, a little caress and grope, and purr in each other's faces and their respective native languages: "Merry Christmas~"

And just as they are about to pick up where they left off and really go crazy...

" _Yaaaaawwwwn..._ Leo-onee-sama...is break...fast...ready...yet...?" Hyoki trudges into the living room, adorably rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and gets a glorious eyeful of the tender three-way Senran affection.

"...M-Merry Christmas, H-Hyoki-chan...?" Yoshimitsu greets after about a full minute of the most awkward silence ever.

Hyoki stands frozen, holding her kitty stuffed animal, looking at her big sister, then Ageha and then at Yoshimitsu. "U-uuuhhhh..."

"H-Hyoki!" Leo panics. "I-I-I ummm...uhhhh!"

"Y-you know what? I'll come back later..." Hyoki says as she steps away with a dumbfounded expression and just slowly walks backward.

"It's not what you think!" Leo cries as she stands up, but trips on her own ribbons. "OW!"

Ageha and Yoshimitsu sweat drop and exchange awkward looks.

"S-so sorry, Hyoki-chan..." they say in unison.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey:** Haaaaah~ I get on the chat, and what do I see, hm? I see Yuri-chan started something and then, I get the tag. Niiiiiiice, put me on the spot, eh Yuri-chan? ;3

 **Major Mikey glomps Yuri-chan**

You do so love to keep me in writing shape, hmmm~?

 **Yuri-chan** : Well, I kinda saw you post a story after I wrote it and kinda felt bad that you had to write again. But...thanks again for joining me **. (fiddles the hem of her skirt.)**

 **Major Mikey** : Awwwww, you're so sweet, Yuri-chan~! X3 **Huggles Yuri-chan, gently petting her like a puppy** Well, when you get so hype and eager, I just, I can't say "no" to you, Li'l Lily~

So~!

We hope you fine folks enjoyed this li'l piece here, this silly and absolutely self-indulgent Pretty 'cuz Ageha, Yoshimitsu and Leo-sama are just sooooo~exquisite wearing nothing but smiles and ribbons! "O"

 **Yuri-chan** : Cause of the two cards of Ageha and Yoshi in just in ribbons~ So hot! This is another Christmas present to you all~! Got to get into the Christmas Spirit!

 **Major Mikey:** Yup~ Exactly. They're just soooo~hot and Leo-sama has~! to get some o' that! "O"

 **Yuri-chan:** So, please give out long and detailed reviews for this special holiday~!

 **Major Mikey** : Yup~! Exactly!

Seeya'll next Pretty~! Merry Christmas!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day


	41. Pretty 41: Ryobi x Murakumo x Ryona

**Pretty 41: Ryobi x Murakumo x Ryona**

Ryona jumps by her little sister's side, dressed in a slightly short purple night gown that exposes her shoulders and part of her chest while Ryobi is wearing a short pink night gown with white frills on the bottom of the skirt, the chest area and then just below her shoulders with pink straps.

"So...why are we doing this again?" Ryobi deadpans as she grabs her juice and takes a few sips.

"Just wait until our guest comes~" Ryona replies with a wink.

"Again...why?" Ryobi doesn't like the sound of what Ryona is planning, but around her room is decorated in streamers, balloons and some food on the desk, much to Ryobi's surprise. She has no idea who Ryona invited to this slumber party and her older sister wouldn't tell her a thing.

All of a sudden, there were soft knocks on the door and Ryona immediately turns her head towards it.

"Come in, come in! It's open!" she calls.

The door opens slowly and a cute face pops up. "D-d-do I have to come in? I...I look silly in this thing."

"Come oooon~!" The blonde jumps to her feet and takes Murakumo's hand. "It'll be fine with the three of us~!"

"Nooo! Wait!" Before the shy brunette can protest, she is shown wearing a transparent night gown that shows her underwear. "Eek! I-I'm so embarrassed!"

Ryona's eyes sparkle in happiness. "Wooooow! Shiki-chan really did it this time, huh~?"

"That girl?" Ryobi says. "I figured as much."

"Wh-wh-why have you brought me here? I never intended to have a slumber party with the two of you," Murakumo says timidly.

"It'll be fine~!" Ryona says. "We never actually spoken much with each other, so that's why I invited you!"

"O-okay..." the shy brunette sits down between the twins, timidly looking back and forth at each one of them with Ryobi's jealous gaze turning at both Ryona and Murakumo.

Ryona is too busy to notice as she pours some juice for Murakumo and after handing it to her, they clink glasses and drink up. All Ryobi could think about is how she is seeing both big breasts jiggling in front of her. She crosses her arms and turns her head away with a "Hmph!"

"Ah! Ryobi-chan! You should join us! The party's already begun!" the blonde raises her glass to her.

"With you and both of your big knockers? No way!" Ryobi replies, still avoiding eye contact with them.

"Aw, come on now!" Ryona says. "It's a party! We need to include EVERYONE here~!"

"No thank you!" Ryobi says.

Murakumo looks back and forth at the two, slightly scared of Ryobi's attitude. "Ummmm...g-girls?"

"Ah, sorry, Murakumo-chan~" Ryona says. "Ryobi-chan is fine. She's just bashful."

"Hey! I'm NOT bashful at all!"

"Ehehe~! Anyways, we're continuing the party!"

And so, while the slumber party resumes, the girls do whatever they wanted to spent their time with each other. Playing games, telling stories, watching television and then just sitting there, enjoying each other's company. And Murakumo is starting to get used to the twins being around her, but is still a little fearful of Ryobi because she keeps on getting cold stares at her whenever she tries to interact with her. The only person she's comfortable with is Ryona since she's always in a cheerful mood.

When a few hours pass, it's getting a bit late, so the girls decide to set get ready for bed. But first...

"Let's snuggle next to Murakumo-chan~!" Ryona declares.

"WHAT!?" Both Ryobi and Murakumo say in unison with the shy brunette blushing furiously.

"Wh-wh-wh-why me!? I have a girlfriend, you know..." Murakumo stutters.

"Come on! I'm sure Shiki-chan wouldn't mind," the blonde says. "Right, Ryobi-chan~?"

"U-uhhhh...ummm...n-no, not really..." Ryobi says as she turns her head away.

"No biggie then~" Ryona hugs the shy brunette, making her blush even harder and sweat starts to form on her forehead.

"R-R-R-Ryona...s-san!?" Murakumo squeaks.

"Mmmmmm~! I don't wanna let go!" the blonde whines. "You're just so cuddly already!"

"R-Ryona! Stop that right now!" Ryobi shouts.

"Jealous~?"

"Urk! Wh-why would I be? This is just silly, that's all."

"Well then, would you mind if I kissed her~?" Ryona asks.

"HAH!?" It definitely catches the younger twin's attention and it's too late for her to protest as the blonde tips Murakumo's chin to her level.

"N-no...what are you...?" Murakumo lips shake.

"Not to worry...Muracchi~ Is that what Shiki-chan calls you?" Ryona whispers, pressing her finger against her lips.

"Sh-she just calls me that to be friendly..."

Before she can say anything else, Ryona leans in and kisses her on the lips, shocking Ryobi. She just sits there in shock as she watches them making out. Their kiss deepens shortly after, Ryona's tongue being inside Murakumo's mouth, exploring every part of it with Murakumo whimpering and moaning and unable to resist such a kiss.

The younger Ryo twin can't tear her gaze away from the vision of loveliness and tenderly passionate Senran affection unfolding before her.

Heterochromatic eyes wide as saucers, mouth slightly open, Ryobi oh so slightly wets her lips with her tongue.

The sight before her, that of her older twin kissing the helpless yet willing shrinking violet of Gessen Academy, their beautifully curvaceous bodies clad in their exquisite nightwear, with Ryona and her opaque purple nightgown that, under the right light, gives off the illusion of nudity underneath the cloth, and Murakumo, oh the sweet, timid maiden, clad in that gloriously transparent nightgown that shows off everything she has underneath, a testament to Shiki's fashion expertise...it's such a beautiful sight, so beautiful that it hurts.

Ryobi's heart races, her breath starts to become a touch ragged. Her chest heaves and her shoulders shake with her every breath, so much so that the frilly straps of her nightgown slip off and drape over her elbows.

A sweet moan comes from Murakumo as Ryona shifts and pulls the timid and docile Senran into her lap, arms wrapped nice and snug around the brunette's trembling frame by the shoulders and waist, Murakumo shifting as well to make herself comfortable, sitting sideways over her blonde kissing partner's thighs.

Ryona coos with delight into their kiss both at Murakumo's acceptance and willingness to kiss back as well as from their beautifully enormous breasts touching and brushing against each other, their skin warm and tingling from the touch despite cloth being in the way.

Ryobi grits her teeth and she sits there, knees pulled towards her minimalistic chest, the girl gripping her calves.

Ryona and Murakumo the kissing Senrans look so beautiful, it hurts, and it hurts so much that Ryobi eventually snaps. She has had enough.

In the blink of an eye, perhaps an unintentional use of her ninja speed, Ryobi is upon Ryona and Murakumo by head-butting her older twin and then, pinning a frightened, wide-eyed, trembling Murakumo to the fluffy carpet-covered floor, Ryobi on her hands and knees hovering over the poor Gessen ninja maiden.

"R-R-R-Ryobi...san...I...I, w-what are you-Mmpmhhh?!" And amidst her panic, Murakumo realizes that Ryobi is kissing her, hard, deep, passionate, tongue and all, heterochromatic eyes half-lidded, gazing into Murakumo's beautiful forest-green eyes with longing, desire, and a dash of something vulnerable, something that shows Ryobi doesn't want to be left out, that she wants to be a part of something, a part of _this._

Ryobi slightly pulls away, having a serious look on her face. "I can't take it anymore, Murakumo! You're just so damn cute it kills me to look at it for so long! Ryona's taking WAY too much time with you!"

And so she resumes the make out session, hands caressing Murakumo's beautiful skin under that transparent cloth, only she and Ryona gets to see. Ryona admires their sexy make out session as she just sits there, smiling, appreciating the fact that Ryobi has finally snapped out of it and joining in just like she wanted her too. Ryobi parts away slightly to catch her breath and then goes in for another one, deepening the kiss while her hands reach over against her thighs, caressing them, making Murakumo quiver a little.

When they pull away, with saliva connecting from both lips, Ryobi just gazes at the shy brunette, who is shaking a little from the intense kissing. Ryona takes this chance to towards Murakumo's right, putting an arm around her tenderly with a gentle smile on her face.

"Why don't we do this together, shall we~?" Ryona offers. "I know you love Shiki-chan, but we can take this chance to give our love to you. You're our special friend~"

"R-Ryobi-san...Ryona-san..." Murakumo looks back and forth at the twins, who are smiling at her and then, Ryona takes the lead first into kissing her, caressing her cheek while leaning in to press her lips against her.

Ryobi sees an opening at the side of Murakumo's neck and embraces her while kissing and licking the side of her neck and then part of her shoulder.

Murakumo gives off a sweet little gasp followed by a moan into Ryona's mouth, which only encourages the blonde to dominate the Gessen Academy Senran with her tongue while giving her a loving squeeze with her arm around her tiny waist.

Ryobi, meanwhile, continues to lick and and kiss Murakumo's neck, careful not to leave any blemishes. The last thing she would want is for Shiki to come to them and lecture them or worse for marring her beloved Muracchi's skin with hickeys and love bites.

So, the younger Ryo twins takes it nice and easy, gentle and sweet as she kisses and caresses Murakumo while her elder kisses the precious ninja girl like there's no tomorrow.

"Oi, c'mon Mutt! Knock it off, time's up! My turn now~!" Ryobi chastises Ryona and slaps her exposed bum where cloth met skin.

"OWIE~! Do it again, again, Ryobi-chan!" And Ryona does as she always does, even wiggling her posterior in order for her darling little sister to indulge her masochism.

"H-Hah...haaah..." Murakumo takes that chance to get her breath back, but that doesn't last long as Ryobi swoops in for another kiss, deep as the last, and then Ryobi shows off her multi-tasking skills by tenderly, gently, lovingly caressing and stroking Murakumo's body while kissing her sweetly...while also landing open-hand slaps on her older twin's ass and thigh, earning adorable, loud, high-pitched squeals of pain-pleasure from Ryona.

Due to those kisses and caressing, Murakumo feels much more relaxed and happy that the twins are giving her so much love, even though Shiki is not here. They are so gentle with her that she can't help but enjoy that. She enjoys the feeling of them caressing her skin, kissing her and everything else they do to her.

When Ryobi pulls away and Ryona's butt is pretty much red right now, the twins look over at the shy brunette.

"Wow~!" Ryona says. "That was the most awesome make out session ever~!"

"Not to mention looking at Murakumo's outfit up close is so satisfying," Ryobi adds.

Murakumo smiles a small smile at both of them. "Ryobi-san...Ryona-san...I had fun...with the two of you...it makes me so happy that you two are so kind after all."

Ryona embraces the brunette. "No problem~!"

"We also made sure that we did nothing else to you that would piss Shiki off," Ryobi says. "So, it should be fine."

Ryona looks over at the clock and turns toward both of the girls. "Well then, shall we head to bed?"

"Sure thing."

"O-okay."

The three girls climb into bed and then turn off the lights. Murakumo is in the middle while Ryobi is at the left of her while Ryona is at Murakumo's right.

"Haaaah...~" Murakumo gives off a happy little sigh as she relaxes, warm and comfortable with a Ryo twin on either side of her, her arm smooshed into Ryona's ample, marvelously soft cleavage and Ryobi's hand in hers, fingers intertwined.

"...ne, Murakumo-san..." Ryobi suddenly utters, her heterochromatic gaze once again fixated on the Senran in the middle's enormous, soft and inviting-looking chest.

"Hm? What is it, Ryobi-san?" Murakumo tilts her head, her beautiful eyes curious.

The younger Ryo twin looks over Murakumo's chest, looking at Ryona, who's already fast asleep, legitimately deep in slumber.

"...can...can I...use your...boobs as pillows...?" Ryobi mumbles, barely, at the very edge of being impossible to hear, even for Murakumo's well-trained shinobi ears.

The girl gives the younger Ryo twin a sweet, encouraging smile.

Ryobi shifts her position until her head is on Murakumo's large chest with a blush on her face. The shy girl giggles softly as she pets the younger twin like a puppy and feels Ryona snuggle closer to her with a happy sigh. And then, Murakumo closes her eyes and the three of them sleep together peacefully with smiles on their faces.

 **~The End~!**

 **Major Mikey** : You. Damn. Temptress, Yuri-chan~ Ohhhh you magnificent little temptress. Damn you, damn you so~much and so~good for tempting me like this.:P

 **Yuri-chan** : Ahahaha~! Well, again, glad you decided to join in. Not the threesome you would expect though.

 **Major Mikey** : Chuckles Well, hey, that's the wonder of variety~ Variety is the spice of life, after all~ And that includes three~way fun with unexpected partners. LOL

 **Yuri-chan** : Ehehe~! So, everyone. It's been a while. Hope you all are having a good new year. And this idea popped in my head because...some random thing. I just decided to do this pairing cause it's fun. Murakumo actually hasn't interacted with the Ryo twins as much...if I can remember much from the games.

 **Major Mikey:** And, again, soooo~Pretty, eh? Eh? Geddit? 8D Well, now she has~! Well, sure, it's clearly not canon. :P But still, hey, Muracchi's pretty, and the Ryo twins are pretty~ That's good enough reason to put'em all together~!

 **Yuri-chan** : Oh, yes! Hence the title of our collection! Like I always say, let's mix it up a little. So please, give out long and detailed reviews for the new year and this new pretty right here~

 **Major Mikey:** Yup~ You heard the lady, folks! Review like you've got a purpose! Please. LOL Seeya'll next Pretty~! Thanks again, Yuri-chan~! You keep in shape~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


	42. Pretty 42 - Leo x Hyoki II

**Pretty 42 – Leo x Hyoki II**

"Haah...haaaah...had enough yet?" Hyoki pants, still gripping her sword while down to one knee.

"Are you kidding?" her older sister, Leo replies. "I'm just getting started."

"Then...one more time...please..."

Leo recovers and nods firmly. "Alright, Hyoki. Let's go."

Both of them stand up and face each other, about 5 feet distance. Leo draws her sword.

"Will you yield?" she says.

Hyoki points her sword at her older sister. "You know I can't."

"What a senseless standoff..." Leo deadpans as she gets into her battle position.

Both charge at each other swinging swords left and right, but miss completely. They turn around and try again, but this time, Leo summons her lion spirit just to "shove" Hyoki away from attacking her. Hyoki rolls back and moves her arms to summon a demon with a scythe. It catches Leo off guard and it throws the blonde beauty flying until she hits the ground. However, Leo rolls back up and dodges the next attack. She swings her sword, spinning 360 degrees, striking Hyoki a few times before doing an uppercut with her sword, sending the little sister flying, up and landing on her behind in the process. Leo charges at her, raising her sword, but Hyoki jumps to her feet, summoning her demon to strike at her and push her away from her.

Leo is sent flying, losing her sword in the process as she hits the ground with a thud. She sees her sword in the distance as Hyoki charges at her, but in a quick motion, Leo grabs her sister, gives off a fury of punches and kicks to the chest, stomach and shoulder and then gives a final kick to the chest to send her flying. She uses this opportunity to roll over to grab her sword and stand right back up to fight.

Hyoki summons her demon to go crashing down on her, but her aim is off, sending it crashing behind Leo as she charges at her again. Leo summons her lion spirit to slash Hyoki a few times and then shove her away. Hyoki rolls to her feet again and then raises her sword to strike at her, only for Leo to dodge the attack and then do a spin attack with her sword once again, hitting the little sister repeatedly a few times, sending her toppling to the ground. Hyoki quickly rolls away from Leo striking at her once again. She sheathes her sword to give some punches and kicks. Leo sheathes her sword too to be evenly matched with her.

They swing left, right up and down, hitting and blocking each one as they go. Leo has most of the hits on Hyoki down while the black haired girl's attacks are either blocked or missed. She backs away to summon her demon again to catch Leo off guard again and she does. Leo is struck by the demon's scythe a few times, making her stumble to the ground, but Hyoki misses another attack.

Because of that, Leo has the chance to be quick on her feet, striking left and right and then gives some punches and kicks after sheathing her sword, making Hyoki unable to react to any of it. For the final finish, Leo summons her lion spirit to slash her multiple times, plus another uppercut with her sword. Hyoki is knocked out. Leo draws her sword, swings it a few times and then relaxes her stance.

Hyoki recovers, panting heavily as Leo sheathes her sword and holds out her hand with a gentle smile.

"You fought well, Hyoki," she says.

"Ah...th-thanks Leo-onee-sama..." the raven haired girl takes her older sister's hand and stands up.

"Now then, I think this deserves a reward after our intense training," Leo says.

"What is it?"

"A trip to the hot springs of course~"

Hyoki smiles as sparkles appear in her eyes. "That'd be wonderful! Thanks, Leo-onee-sama~!"

"Anytime~" Leo winks at her.

After getting situated, the two sisters get dressed and take a nice walk toward the hot springs. It's crowded in town, but Hyoki stays close to her big sister by linking arms with her. Leo looks down at her little sister and just smiles while petting her like a puppy. Both of them have been getting along a lot better than before, which is a good thing to Leo since she wanted to bond with her sister more often. Hyoki is so happy about her big sister finally giving her time to her that she has no intension to do evil deeds at all. Not even once. From that point on, the two sisters are very, very close.

Once they get to the hot springs, Leo pays for their stay and then the two go inside the changing room to take off their clothing. Hyoki looks behind her to see her magnificent sister's nude body just now, making her blush a little. She finds herself just staring at her big sister's body, all shiny and slender and perfect, just like any other rich girl would be.

Unfortunately, Leo takes notice by turning around, making Hyoki squeak and her cat-like hair pop up and then cue Hyoki being part kitten to turn around and blush.

"Were you by any chance...checking me out just now~?" Leo teases.

"I-I didn't see anything, mew!" the raven haired girl lies.

"Fufu~! I know you were looking this way just to admire my body."

"Sh-shut up! I told you I didn't see anything, mew!"

Leo gives a deep chuckle and pets her little "kitten". "There, there."

"Mew..." Hyoki whines as she has little tears in her eyes as she slightly turns toward her big sister.

After a few shenanigans here and there, Leo and Hyoki grab the towels and head towards the hot spring outside, where the hot water is already good and warm. Leo is the first to step inside and hold out her hand to help her little sister to get in as well.

"I...I can get in myself..." the little sister says.

"Come on, I want to," Leo says with a gentle smile.

"If you say so..."

Hyoki gently takes her big sister's hand and then goes into the warm water, feeling much more relaxed now that the warmth of the water touches her body.

Hyoki sighs with bliss as she rests her head on her big sister's shoulder while enjoying the hot spring.

"My body feels much better now," she says. "This is a great idea, Leo-onee-sama."

"I'm very glad, Hyoki," Leo says as she turns toward her little sister. "I feel the same way. After that intense training, gosh I feel a lot better than I already do."

Hyoki pulls away. "That's great, Leo-onee-sama! This is like heaven!"

The two remain like this for what seems like minutes until Leo feels Hyoki's hand touch hers on top, making the blonde beauty look her way. The raven haired girl just smiles and leans in to kiss her on the lips by surprise. Leo accepts it shortly after and Hyoki embraces her beloved big sister while the two are kissing in the hot springs. After pulling away, the two gaze into each other's eyes lovingly while Leo caresses her little sister's cheek.

"Thanks...Leo-onee-sama...for being a great big sister..." Hyoki whispers.

"I'm always going to be there for you, Hyoki," Leo says sincerely. "You're never going to be lonely ever again."

The two share one final passionate kiss and then Hyoki goes back to resting her head on Leo's shoulder, just watching the sunset to which they get the best seat to see from their spot in the outdoor hot spring. No one knows how long the two have been there, but for them, bliss is all they felt throughout the entire time in the hot water.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : So...here I am again, doing this Pretty solo. And sorry if things were a bit...rushed. But just wanted to get to the point.

 **Major Mikey** : Badass as it was, though~ And yup, Yuri-chan did this all by her cute, sweet, wonderful li'l self~ So precious, Hyoki and Leo-sama, aren't they~? Love and attention can make a difference, make a bad girl turn over a new leaf~

 **Yuri-chan** : Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm! And ummmm...there's a reference...at the beginning before the sparring match...not that everyone would know it... **She fiddles with the hem of her skirt**

 **Mikey chuckles as he pets Yuri-chan** It's a fighting game reference. :3 A fighting game that Yuri-chan has kinda~been addicted to lately. ;3

 **Yuri-chan** : Yeah...ahaha...A-anyways, hope you all enjoyed this little piece.

 **Major Mikey** : I know I enjoyed it as Yuri-chan brought it to life on the chat~

Seeya'll next Pretty, folks~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day!


	43. Pretty 43: Ikaruga x Katsuragi

**Pretty 43: Ikaruga x Katsuragi**

Katsuragi and Ikaruga are inside the common room of Hanzo Academy. Asuka and the others have left a while ago, but Katsuragi decided to stay behind to help Ikaruga clean up the place. However, just a few minutes after cleaning up, Ikaruga gets right into reading. The blonde pervert just sighs as she sits on her knees and looks around the room for a bit.

As much as she wants to grope the class president all day, she has something else in mind. Lately, the two have been very close to the point where the two are kissing without anyone knowing. It was shocking for both of them, even for Katsuragi, but the two of them know that they fell in love with one another after opening up to each other since they began attending Hanzo together.

The blonde hugs her knees as she turns towards the class president. "Hey, Ikaruga!"

"Hm?" Ikaruga says, not lifting her eyes from her book.

"Why don't we go on a date tomorrow to the city? I hear they have built a brand new large water fountain there. And they say that you can make wishes there as well."

"Wishes, huh?" Ikaruga just stares at the page she's reading as she thinks about it. She has so many wishes she wants to be true, yet there are a couple that she really wishes for the most.

"So? What do you say?" Katsuragi crawls toward the class president with a toothy grin. "You in?"

"Yeah...I'll go," Ikaruga replies, closing her book.

"You will? For reals~?"

Ikaruga nods. "You can be quite annoying though, so don't do anything so embarrassing or start fights. This is OUR date, which means your behavior should be normal."

"Ahhhhh...yes, I get it, I get it," Katsuragi groans. She doesn't know if she can hold it in considering there will be some large chested maidens walking around. She definitely knows she can't hold in the urge to do that.

"Good. Now let's go to bed. We've got a pretty big day tomorrow." With that, Ikaruga immediately exits the academy toward the dorms with the blonde quickly following.

Katsuragi vows to make sure this date will go smoothly without her trying to molest other big chested girls and do embarrassing stuff. She pumps a fist quietly with a smile on her face.

 **Later**

Finally the day has come. Katsuragi, wearing a white tank top with a red buttoned shirt and blue short skirt, white knee high socks and shoes, waves Ikaruga over while waiting in the train station. Ikaruga is wearing a simple brown sweater dress with black thigh high stockings and high heels on her feet. The dark haired girl nods and approaches the blonde and the two hold hands and enter the train together. They walk next to a window and step next to each other as close as possible. The doors close shortly after and the train starts moving.

At first, it's a smooth ride for the both of them. Katsuragi can't help but steal glances at her beloved. She just looks so beautiful in not only the dress, but appearance as well. No wonder she's from a rich family in the first place.

Suddenly, just when the blonde is about to step close and hold her hand, the train stops and the doors open once again. This time, there are a lot more passengers stepping in than both Katsuragi and Ikaruga expected. There were some rude people pushing them apart because of this, probably because they are in a hurry to get to work or something.

"No...Ikaruga!" Katsuragi reaches out a hand while Ikaruga struggles to get free from the people crowding around her, squishing her.

The blonde grits her teeth and shoves one of the people out of the way to get to her beloved and take her hand to pull her close. When the doors close, all that's left is just them and a crowd of people that are a bit too close to them, leaving Katsuragi's arms around the class president.

"A-are you okay?" Katsuragi asks.

All the dark haired girl can do is nod. It's scary for sure with the crowd pulling them apart just to make it to the train on time.

It is then that Katsuragi can smell Ikaruga's beautiful scent. It leaves her holding onto the class president a little tighter and accidentally blow on her ear, making Ikaruga squeak.

 _'Huh? Did Ikaruga just...?'_

Katsuragi does it again, making the class president quiver and moan a little. Somehow, it gets the blonde turned on a little.

 _'More...I want to hear more of your voice...'_

The blonde embraces the dark haired girl, kissing the side of her neck and moving upwards to nibble on her earlobe, making the dark haired girl grit her teeth and moan beautifully, but tries to keep quiet just so that other people won't hear.

But when Katsuragi starts to advance on her more, the dark haired girl pushes her away, panting heavily.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing!?" she whispers loudly. "Do you know there are people around? This is insane!"

"No, it's not!" Katsuragi quickly takes her beloved's hands in hers. "I want to be closer to you. A lot more."

This makes Ikaruga blush and her eyes avoid contact for a bit before looking back at the blonde. She's used to Katsu's advances on her, but never to the point where she wants to go further...especially inside a train.

"Y-you're embarrassing me...stop..." Ikaruga covers her blushing face with her hands, whimpering, something that Katsuragi rarely sees in her.

"Ehehe! You're so cute~" Katsuragi embraces the class president again, kissing her on the cheek.

The rest of the train ride is silence, but both of the girls don't mind. Being by each other's side is enough. Once it stops, the girls step off and head toward the fountain that Katsuragi mentioned yesterday. With the help of her smartphone for the directions, the girls head towards the large fountain, which has a large sculpture of an angel pouring water from one area and then the water flows down to another bucket to another until it reaches down to a large circular bottom where there is lots of water flowing.

Katsuragi and Ikaruga arrive where the people are gathered and notice them flipping coins toward the water and clasping hands together, closing their eyes. They then figure that it must be them making their wishes. The girls exchange looks and nod. They approach the edge of the fountain, take out their coins, flip them to the water and clasp hands together while closing their eyes.

It seems like minutes have gone by, even though it's just one. They open their eyes and look at each other. Katsuragi smiles as the class president blushes and slightly turns away.

"I know what I wished for~" the blonde starts.

"Wh-what is it?"

"To be with you forever~" Katsuragi embraces the class president again.

"Katsuragi-san..."

"Come on. Let me hear your~ wish, hmmm?" The blonde leans closer with a toothy grin.

Ikaruga hides her blush with her long bangs. "I...I wished for happiness...for not only my family...but for you and...m-me..."

"Aw, but don't you already have that?" Katsuragi says, caressing her girlfriend's cheek. "Your happiness is right here. It's always been right here. Asuka and the others are your happiness. I'm your happiness. What more can you want?"

"Katsuragi-san..."

"Listen, what you wished for, it's already come true. So, there's no use wishing for that anymore." Katsuragi wraps her arms around the class president's neck, touching foreheads with hers. "Okay?"

Ikaruga smiles with small happy tears in her eyes as she returns the embrace.. "Of course...Katsuragi-san. I love you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Ikaruga~" The blonde replies.

The two lean in to give each other a long, passionate kiss, not caring if the people around them are staring. Both of the girls' wishes have definitely come true...because they believed they would make it true, and it makes them very happy.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey** : So, there ya have it, fellas~ A brand~new pairing for this Collection of Pretty Senrans: Katsuragi x Ikaruga. This was all~Yuri-chan, so all praise goes to her. :3

 **Yuri-chan:** Yep! I did it myself! Katsuragi and Ikaruga, the first ever students to enter Hanzo Academy. One would ship those two right away because of this, right~?

 **Major Mikey** : And the prequel manga. Can't forget the events of the prequel manga~ So, yeah~ Wonderful, wasn't it, fellas~? ;3 I'm still being a lazy dork on a semi-writer's block, which is mostly why you haven't seen me join in lately. **OTL** I suck, I know.

 **Yuri-chan** : Yeah...it sucks, but still. I hope all of you still like my style of writing, even if some of it is not long and "Pretty". Get the point? Ehehe~!

 **Major Mikey snickers as he pets Yuri-chan** Yuri-chan, sweetheart...you still have a ways to go with the puns. Sowwy~ ;P

Anyway, seeya'll next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~!


	44. Pretty 44: Karasu x Tsubaki x Tachibana

**Pretty 43 – Karasu x Tsubaki x Tachibana**

"Two weeks..." Tsubaki groans as she slumps down on the floor. "Two weeks until our next performance."

"What's the matter with that?" Karasu asks. "We'll have plenty of time to come up with some songs."

"She's right!" the hyper Ukyou says. "We just gotta step it up and make the fans go wild!"

"Quiet down, will you?" the quiet Sakyou says, fanning herself with a flyer

Tachibana tilts her head in confusion.

"Tachi's concerned too," Karasu translates. "Why the long face?"

"It may be two weeks until our next performance, but we have to do rehearsals, add or erase anything that will or won't be needed in a song. It's a lot of work."

"So? I thought you're in for independence anyways," Karasu shrugs. "So, what's the big deal?"

"It's been 3 days and I haven't written a single word for our lyrics," Tsubaki answers. "Gosh, why does it have to be so difficult?"

"That's just how it is," Karasu says as she approaches the dark haired girl and pats her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Milky Pop won't even know what hit them once we have something to wow the crowd."

Tsubaki turns toward the blonde leader. "You really think we stand a chance against Milky Pop anyways? They're idols and we're a band."

Karasu rolls her eyes. "Aw, Tsubaki-chan get a grip! Whether they're great or not, we can still prove to them that we as a band are as great as those idols. They may have gotten more popularity than us, but that doesn't mean we should give up!"

Tachibana nods in agreement with a determined expression on her face.

"See? Tachi agrees!" Karasu translates. She stands up and points a finger in the air. "So! How about we have some fun and come to my house~?"

"Huh!?" Tsubaki immediately stands up with a shocked expression. "What's with this all of a sudden?"

"Tsubaki-chan, it's time to take a break and have some fun~!" Karasu says as she twirls around. "Just the three of us!"

Tachibana nods again.

"Yup! And here's what we're going to do tonight~"

"What is it?" Tsubaki asks, afraid of what the blonde's answer might be.

"A lingerie party~!"

Tsubaki feels that she's about to faint. "Wha...wha..."

Tachibana looks down at her chest and covers it in embarrassment.

"Aw, come on, Tachi! Don't be like that!" Karasu says. "No one else will see your chest except us! You're going to MY house, remember~?"

Ukyou jumps up and down in excitement. "Whoaaaa! A lingerie party sounds VERY fun! Hey, hey, Sakyou! We should have a lingerie party of our own!"

"Wh-what!?" her twin questions.

"It'll be fiiiine~! Besides, we're going to be alone together while those three love birds have their way with each other!"

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

Karasu wraps her arms around both Tsubaki and Tachibana.

"Come on, girls! Let's get going!"

"W-wait a minute!"

"No time to wait! Let's get the party started right now!"

About an hour has passed, but to Tsubaki, it feels like a couple minutes. All she knows is that the moment she steps foot inside Karasu's house, she's already found herself inside Karasu's room and her uniform has been stripped. And then the next thing she knows, she's wearing black lingerie with black stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt and wearing red high heels. Tachibana is wearing a leopard colored lingerie with brown stockings and black high heels. And lastly, Karasu is wearing pink lingerie with pink stockings and white high heels.

"Th-this is so embarrassing..." Tsubaki whimpers.

"You look so sexy, Tsubaki-chan~!" Karasu compliments.

"Read the situation!" the vocalist shouts.

Tachibana looks down at her outfit, back and forth and down with a blush on her face.

"No need to be embarrassed too, Tachi!" Karasu says. "It's just the three of us. Alone! So, stop making a fuss about it!"

"Making a fuss? We're wearing outfits we don't normally wear!" Tsubaki says.

"Exactly! Which is why we're having this party~" Karasu says.

"Ahhhh...mouuuu..." the vocalist just slumps on the floor, groaning.

And so the party begins, with loud music playing, the three of them eating some food, watching television, playing games and just chatting for hours, well, just Tsubaki and Karasu with the hyper blonde translating Tachibana's facial expressions. To this day, Tsubaki has no idea how Karasu can pull that off. How can she so effortlessly translate Tachibana's facial expressions and body language in general? She soon comes to the conclusion that it's very likely because of the two girls' close bond as childhood friends.

When the party is just about done, the food is eaten and they pretty much had enough of video games and watching anime, they all just sit there, admiring each other's lingerie back and forth. Tsubaki blushes deeply from her two beloveds admiring her the most.

"Is...is there something...wrong?" she asks bashfully.

"Nothing. Just that I think I picked the right outfit for you," Karasu answers.

"Y-you think so?" the vocalist says.

"Of course~" the blonde nods. "Because Tachi and I love you so much." She crawls over towards the dark haired girl, cupping both hands to her cheeks. "This is the part where we can finish off the party." She leans in to kiss the vocalist on the lips, surprising Tsubaki a little.

Tsubaki returns the favor shortly after, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her close. Tachibana admires the two smooching, blushing and smiling a small smile. She's patient enough to wait her turn so watching them kissing is more than enough entertainment.

Karasu tips Tsubaki's chin to her level, slightly pulling away to catch her breath and then go in for another one. Tsubaki whines from Karasu pulling away, but then moans softly from the sweet, tender kiss Karasu gives her. The blonde may be super hyper and all, but when it comes to kissing, Karasu can be sweetly passionate and gentle.

When the two of them pull away, they pant heavily to catch their breath and gaze into each other's eyes. Tsubaki cups both hands to her cheeks with a loving expression as Karasu gives her the same exact expression. Both of them give each other a brief kiss before the blonde turns toward her childhood friend. At last, Tachibana opens her mouth.

"Karasu..." she says quietly with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes, Tachi. It's your turn now~" the blonde approaches her childhood friend, cups both hands to her cheeks and immediately kisses her.

Tachibana's eyes flutter shut and she hugs her childhood friend tightly while both of them kiss passionately. Tsubaki watches the two of them smooch with a small smile on her face. Tachibana and Karasu come closer to the point where their large breasts are squished together and they intertwine hands in the process. Soft, sexy moans are heard from the two of them as the kissing continues until they run out of breath and desperately pull away. They pant heavily as they gaze into each other's eyes for a while and then Tachibana speaks again.

"Karasu...I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too, my dear childhood friend~" Karasu whispers back. "But don't forget, we both love Tsubaki-chan too."

"I know."

"No fair..." Tsubaki mutters.

"Hm? What's that Tsubaki-chan?" Karasu turns to face her vocalist girlfriend.

"No fair! Why does Tachibana actually talk to only you and not everyone else!?"

"Shouldn't you know that already?" Karasu sweat drops. "Tachi here is really careful with her words. That's why she doesn't talk much around others except for me."

"She's been around us for...what, 3 months? She SHOULD be able to actually speak with one of us right?"

Tachibana just shrugs while frowning.

"Tachi says it's impossible." Karasu translates

"Aw, come on!"

Tachibana looks over at Karasu with a nervous expression on her face and the blonde just pets her like a puppy.

"Don't worry, Tachi. I'll make sure they won't force you."

The drummer looks down at the floor, sigh in relief. Though the party has been a success, Tsubaki just wants some words out of Tachibana so she can be more comfortable. But...it can wait another time.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey** Haaaah, the lyrical love of Tsubaki, Karasu and Tachibana. Soooo~pwecious, aren't they, folks~? Again: this was all~Yuri-chan. She's on a roll, baby~! So, all praise goes to her, got it, boys and girls? :3

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes! Please do! I wanted to add the three members of the A.R.C Angels for quite some time. I want everyone to know a little about them, plus some of their background and such, like Karasu knowing how to translate Tachibana's body language and expressions.

 **Major Mikey:** Mmhmm The A.R.C Angels are quite wonderful, the eternal rivals of Milky Pop, the Senran Idols And as for Sakyou and Ukyou's own lingerie party...well...we'll see, we'll see. ;3 Today is just~for these three. LOL

 **Yuri-chan:** Yup! I may or may not write about the twins. I'm still not very comfortable with them since their personalities are kinda complicated.

 **Major Mikey** : Hoh yes. Yup. "Complicated" is putting it lightly! XD In any case, outstanding job, Yuri-chan~! This was so beautiful, soooo Pretty, eh. ;3

 **Yuri-chan** : Thank you very much! Give the support the A.R.C Angels and this Pretty deserve, please~! Have a nice day~

 **Major Mikey:** Seeya'll next Pretty, folks~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	45. Pretty 45: Ryobi x Ryona II

**Pretty 45: Ryobi x Ryona II**

Ryobi, working as an office lady, pours some tea from the kettle for some of her co-workers when she hears some sexy moaning of pleasure and happy squeals coming from somewhere outside of the kitchen.

"Huh?" The brunette turns her head at the sound. Then, when the sounds grow louder, she deadpans. "What...could that mutt be doing right now...?"

In another room, where some other co-workers are, some men and women were gathered around Ryona who has her buttoned shirt unbuttoned, revealing her white bra and jiggling breasts in front of them.

"Everyone~" she squeals happily. "Just come and look at what I have here! Please...look at these jugs as much as you want! Touch them as much as you want! Heck, do anything you want to me~!"

Ryobi face palms herself, sighing heavily. "Ohhhh...Ryona, you're supposed to be working, not trying to entertain the workers here."

The twins don't know why they are actually working in an office in the first place, but someone just hired those two out of the blue since they are low on employees. And Ryona just straightaway agreed to this task with Ryobi reluctantly joining in. And meanwhile, their big sister, Ryoki was hired to do some idol work since she looks like an idol to them.

"I wish Nee-san was here right now..." the brunette says. "But as always...I have to control this mutt."

First she has to deliver the tea to the conference room and then see what's up with her older twin before things get out of hand. Once she pours about 5 cups, she sets them on the tray and opens the door to deliver the tea to the workers who are at the conference room. But unfortunately, Ryona's squeals and moans are starting to annoy her. She can literally hear them all the way from where she's at and she clenches the tray and grits her teeth.

"Stupid...stupid...stupid..." she mutters.

She just wants to get this over with and control this freak. She starts to run now towards the conference room when she trips on an uneven surface, making her stumble and cause the tea to spill on her and get her uniform all wet.

"Goddaaaaaamn!" she curses. "This is hell! Hell I tell ya!" She stands up and looks down at her wet uniform, gritting her teeth and small tears form in her eyes. "This is sickening...I hate this job already..."

Unfortunately, she has no spare uniform with her just in case, but her priority is getting to get her older twin before anything gets worse. She runs toward the room where her sister is and everyone is still gathered around, fondling Ryona's breasts and touching her thigh-high stockings and all, pretty much every part of her shiny, sexy body that they can reach, with the blonde enjoying every single last touch, brush, caress and grope.

"Yeeessss...please keep going! I'm feeling so good right now~!" Ryona squeals. "Touch me...yes, right there! Right there~!"

"RYONA!" Ryobi shouts from the door she's standing by. "WHAT THE HELLL!?"

"Ah...R-Ryobi-chan~" the blonde says as she sits up while the crowd backs away a little to give her some space. "Wanna join me~? Oh, that wet shirt really gives it away~!"

"Shut up!" Ryobi shouts. "You're doing no work at all and trying to distract others is just not right!"

"But Ryobi-chan, they love me~! Can't you see that? They all want to touch me to their heart's content...Owwww~!" She gives off a squeal of pain-pleasure as she is dragged by Ryobi while pulling on her ear.

"Let's go," She says. "I don't want any more nonsense."

Ryona gets pulled along by the ear by her little sister down the hall, and then, suddenly, the wonderful pain-pleasure of Ryobi's pull on her ear leaves her wanting more when the twin-tailed Ryo twin lets go of her ear, and then, the blonde tilts her head in confusion.

She and Ryobi stand in the middle of the hallway, with the younger twin standing with her back to Ryona, fists at her sides, clenched and shaking.

"...Ryobi-chan...?" Ryona utters, taking a slight step towards her younger twin.

"...you dumbass...you dumbass...! You friggin' _idiot_ , dumb mutt! Goddamn idiot!" Ryona reels back, almost as if slapped with vicious intent. Ryobi's shoulders shake and the blonde feels her heart break when she hears the tiniest little pained and utterly frustrated sobs come from Ryobi.

"Ryobi-chan...I..." Ryona's expression softens, and she steps up to wrap her arms around Ryobi's shoulders, with the brunette Ryo twin immediately fighting and struggling to get out of her older sister's embrace, yet Ryona does not relent, she doesn't give. She just hugs Ryobi tightly, firmly, not caring one bit if her own office lady uniform gets wet because of her closeness to Ryobi and her soaked uniform.

"You dumbass, dumbass! I'll **** you and ***** and *** you till you drop and I...why do you _do_ this all the goddamn time?!" Ryobi cries, eventually losing the strength and overall will to leave her big sister's embrace. She still shakes, hiccups here and there. "C'mon, you're such a slutty masochist! Why would you let those stupid co-workers swarm you like a pack of horny dogs like that, you ****?! Looking is one thing, but touching is something else entirely, goddamn it!" Ryobi feels Ryona loosen her embrace around her and the younger twin squirms out of her repentant older twin's hug.

Ryobi's heterochromatic eyes look into Ryona's own green and blue's, a fire in the younger twin's gaze.

Ryobi grits her teeth, closes her eyes and then, she slaps Ryona's ass, _hard_ , and then takes her by the wrist and pulls the blonde into the nearest office that has its door open.

The twins are almost a brown and yellow with black and white blur as the young women rush over towards the long table in the conference room they just dashed into.

Ryobi grabs Ryona by her rear end, two handfuls of Ryona, and lifts her onto the edge of the table, wraps her arms around her tiny waist and then, Ryobi mashes her and Ryona's lips together in a deep, tongue and passion-laden, possessive kiss.

Ryona's eyes widen in surprise just a bit, but closes them with her body relaxing and returns the embrace while passionately kissing her little sister. Ryobi's hands loosen and touch wherever spot Ryona loves, like her butt cheeks, her back, kissing her neck and then touching her large chest, groping her breasts a little and then some. Ryona gives off some moans of pleasure, letting her little sister do the honors since she so badly wants to touch her.

The brunette continues touching the blonde, tracing her fingers on the older twin's thigh highs and up again toward her large chest. Ryona opens her eyes and pets her younger sister, making the brunette stop.

"What's the matter, Ryona?" she asks.

"Nothing," she says, her voice now gentle and sweet with a smile combined. "It's just that you're so cute right here."

"C-c-cute? Why would you think that?" Ryobi goes tsun-tsun, turning away to hide her blush.

"Believe me..." Ryona gets off the table and gently pushes her younger sister against the wall. "I may be a slutty pervert, but you know what? I will never, EVER let anyone put their hands on my younger sister either."

"R-Ryona, I..."

"Just watch..."

And keeping her word, Ryona begins to fondle her little sister's small chest while leaning in to kiss the side of her neck, down to her wet shoulder and then tracing a hand down from her skirt down to her thigh highs, making Ryobi quiver.

"R-Ryona-aaahhhhh~!" The younger twin moans, jerking her head back from the older twin touching her.

The blonde gives one underdeveloped breast a loving grope and a gentle squeeze to her younger twin's butt, then she greedily swallows Ryobi's sweet moans and sighs with a deep yet tender kiss.

Their beautiful mismatched eyes gaze into each other, blue and green, green and blue, throughout their kiss, communicating with both their gazes and lips and tongues how much they really love each other and how much control Ryobi has and how much of it Ryona is willing to give. It was give and take; Ryobi tolerating Ryona's masochistic shenanigans and Ryona getting that freedom to a certain extent, to a certain line that she slipped across earlier when she eagerly let those co-workers indulge her body.

Ryona lets Ryobi know how sorry she is for letting that happen earlier by moaning beautifully, letting her little sister dominate her tongue in their kiss, which makes for a beautiful contrast of the position they are in: Ryobi with her arms and legs wrapped around Ryona's shoulders and waist respectively, ankles crossed over Ryona's bum; both dominating and clinging to her older twin.

"Mmmmchu...hah...hah...c'mon...let's go, Ryona...let's go. I can't stay in this goddamn office building anymore. Let's go back home. We're quitting right now and going home!"

"Mmmmhaah...Ok, Ryobi-chan! As you wish~ ...can we keep these uniforms, though?" A cheeky grin, an eyeroll and soft sigh.

"...Ok."

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey** : Yuri-chan is a temptress. Folks, Yuri-chan is a friggin' temptress~ Pumpin' out all thee Pretties back to back to back to back...She was making me feel inadequate. :P

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes, yes, I know~! So glad you joined in, though. It's all because of those cards with Office Ladies Ryobi and Ryona.

 **Major Mikey:** Mmmhmmm~ They're just sooo magnificent, lookin' gorgeous in those cards. *O* How could I not suddenly tag in~? LOL

 **Yuri-chan** : Ehehe~! Anyways, hope you all enojoyed this piece! Long and detailed reviews are much appreciated.

 **Major Mikey:** Thanks again, Yuri-chan. Thanks again. You keep me in writing shape. :3 Seeya'll next Pretty, fellas~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


	46. Pretty 46: Yozakura x Yumi

**Pretty 46: Yozakura x Yumi**

Wind blows as two Senrans stand at least about 10 feet from each other. Yumi takes a few steps forward with her fan over her face.

"Ready to do this?" she says.

"Ready when you are, Yumi," Yozakura says as she clashes her gauntlets together.

"Then show me what you got." Yumi says, closing her fan and getting into her battle position

Both charge at each other, but Yozakura goes low to hit her knee with a punch to get her off balance. Then she straightens up to do a couple more punches to the face. Yumi blocks Yozakura's punches however, she never expects Yozakura to grab her so fast after those attacks and slams her down back and forth once. The Ice Ninja gets up and freezes Yozakura before she can do anything and then kicks her away to keep their distance. Yozakura jumps to her feet, but due to Yumi's ninja speed, she cannot keep up with her fast punches and kicks to the chest and face and then Yumi slamming her hand on the ground, creating ice to break and a force that sends Yozakura farther away. The short haired girl gets up and starts to punch, but her attacks get blocked, one after another. When Yumi starts to attack, Yozakura does the same thing. Full on attacks keep getting blocked, no matter how much those two go full on punching and kicking until Yumi freezes Yozakura just when she is about to punch her. However, just when Yumi starts to kick her, breaking her free, Yozakura punches her away to keep distance. A few more punches, which are blocked, but with a fast motion, Yozakura grabs Yumi and slams her on the ground back and forth again. Yumi freezes the short haired girl once again and kicks her hard in the chest, breaking her free from the ice. And then, with Yumi's quick attacks, Yozakura can't keep up with them, including flying kicks.

Yozakura has had enough. Getting up quickly, she charges at Yumi and punches her down, followed by another set of punches, straight, up and down and then grabs her to slam her down on the ground back and forth once again. Punches get blocked by Yumi, but it doesn't matter since Yozakura has quick hands to grab her and punch her again. And then with a few more punches, Yozakura grabs her and lifts her up with a "GOTCHA!" With two more punches and then the last one being a hard one, Yumi is knocked down.

"Gotta pick up your game, Yumi~!" Yozakura jokes.

Yumi gets up and shakes off the pain while getting into her battle position. She starts charging at her once again only to get kicked by Yozakura. Yumi tries to jump up to attack, only the short haired girl intercepts with a uppercut, then juggles her with punches and kicks then grabs her while lifting her up in the air.

"You think you're bad?" Yozakura punches her two times in the face, another two times in the chest and then upper cuts her. "You ain't bad!" While Yumi starts falling, the short haired girl grabs her with a "GOTCHA!" once again and then punches her down.

Yumi gets up and blocks Yozakura's upcoming attacks and kicks her low and high, sending her staggering and then the Ice Ninja freezes her. With a quick motion, she opens her fan, starts attacking her with it back and forth and then slams a fist onto the ground, creating ice breaking, sending Yozakura flying to keep distance. However, Yozakura uses her ninja speed to charge punch her in the face, followed by another series of punches, though, the last one misses and Yumi kicks her away hard. She goes low and starts sliding, only to get blocked and then kicked and punched by Yozakura once again. Though Yumi blocks a couple of Yozakura's punches, the short haired girl doesn't give in and keeps on punching, one after another until Yozazkura grabs her with a "GOTCHA!" one last time and punches her two times and then the last one with the final hit, knocking Yumi out.

Yumi sits up with a groan and after Yozakura undoes her gauntlets, she holds out her bare hand with a smile.

"How did I do?" the short haired girl asks.

Yumi gives a weak smile and grips her hand. "You did...very well. I can't believe how much you improved."

Yozakura chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah...so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now," Yumi says, standing up. She dusts herself off and fully smiles at her short haired friend. "Now then, what shall we do next?"

Yozakura brightens and winks. "I got just the thing that will freshen us up~!"

 **Later**

Yumi stands there, looking down at her appearance inside the kitchen, wearing just an apron. "Y-Y-Yozakura-s-san!? What in the world!?"

"What's the matter, Yumi~?" Yozakura teases. "This is my reward for my hard work, right~?"

"I...I never said anything like...N-Naked Aprons!"

"Come on, it'll be fun cooking a meal while wearing these~! I can promise you you'll get used to it after a while."

"I-I hope so..." Yumi's apron is a bit small on her, just a bit down to her waist, showing her panties, but on her chest, she is braless. It's light blue and Yozakura is wearing a pink apron.

"What's the matter, Yumi~?" Yozakura teases. "This is my reward for my hard work, right~?"

"Now then, let's bake a cake together~" Yozakura suggests. "For just the two of us~"

"Two of us?"

"Of course! We ARE a couple right~?"

Yumi blushes and nods. "Y-yes...we shall."

The two get right to work, getting the pots and pans out along with the ingredients. They work together to mix in the ingredients and then pour it into a small deep dish. Then put it in the pre-heated oven and wait for a while. As they are doing that, they take a seat outside the kitchen while Yozakura's hand in on Yumi's. The Ice Ninja looks up to face her, blushing while looking into her partner's eyes. No words are said at this point as they know that their expressions say, "I Love You". Both lean in and share a passionate, loving kiss while Yozakura wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist, gently pulling her close. She also eagerly deepens the kiss while tilting Yumi's head to get a better angle. The Ice Ninja lets out a soft, sweet moan as the kissing continues, having tongues caress each other in the process.

And just like the rising heat in the oven that houses the delicious cake they are making for just the two of them, the gentle, sweet warmth rises amidst the two Gessen Senrans in love, their faces pulling away just for a few seconds to get some air back into their lungs, and then going back in for kiss after kiss.

"Wow...chu...oh my goodness, Yumi-chan~ You're...mmmchu...getting fired up..." Yozakura coos sweetly in-between smooches that Yumi insist on initiating, the Ice Ninja's naturally cool fingers cradling the dark-bluenette Senran's jaw and cheek.

"S-Sorry...sorry, Yozakura-san...mmmm...i just...haaah, chu...I can't get enough of you...of us...like this..." Yumi's beautiful ice-blue gaze tells Yozakura far more than she can communicate with her voice.

Yozakura giggles before she initiates a deep, tongue-and-love-laden kiss, her hands gently gripping Yumi by her wonderful, wide, womanly hips...her index and middle fingers idly playing with the waistband of Yumi's cute, silky cerulean panties.

"Ohhh you mean, mmm, you mean these Naked Aprons~?" Yozakura gives a cheeky grin, a twinkle in her eye that has Yumi giving off an oh so soft gasp and then, the sweetest little moan when she feels the girl with a flower in her hair grab the cloth of her panties and slowly remove those lovely undies, all the while looking Yumi in the eye, their beautiful eyes locked together, one seeking permission and any sign of discomfort or reluctance.

"W-Well...I just...I feel...s-sexy...and you're so bold, Yozakura-san...you take me places...I didn't know I could go to before..." Yumi breathes as her panties get pulled further down her exquisite, long, pale legs.

"Well, _Naked_ Aprons are called that for a pretty obvious reason...we have to wear them the right way...so, won't you~take me~places, Yumi-chan?" Yozakura purrs with a loving smile, giving her lovely, thicker hips a most tantalizing wiggle, clearly hinting to Yumi what she wants her beloved to do with her own fingers.

Yumi blushes with a shy smile. "It's embarrassing...b-but I will." She gently pushes the short haired girl down and kisses her again, with Yozakura immediately returning it.

The short haired girl embraces the soft-spoken ninja as they share a set of kisses back and forth, pulling away a little to catch their breath before going in for more. This time, Yumi deepens the kiss and idly plays with Yozakura's apron, including her ribbon that's tied in the back. The short haired girl moans a little and then gropes Yumi's butt cheeks a little, making the ice ninja gasp a little, but enjoy it shortly after.

Just then, when they are about to go at it like crazy...

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The two girls quickly pull away and rush to the kitchen to check the oven. Thankfully, the cake rose and is perfectly fine once Yozakura poked a tooth pick to make sure it's cooked. She grabs some oven mitts and pulls the small cake out. They then work together to put in pink frosting on it and decorate it a little. They step back at their finished product and they smile at their hard work.

"It turned out perfectly, right~?" Yozakura says.

"Yes...yes it did," Yumi replies.

The short haired girl proceeds to get a couple forks and plates as she brings the cake to the table for 2. She and Yumi sit down Yozakura cuts a couple slices and hands one to Yumi and the soft spoken girl thanks her. Yozakura smiles and cuts a piece while handing it to her.

"Yumi-chan~" she coos. "Say Ah~"

Yumi blushes hotly, her pale cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red, yet despite the shyness, she gives an adorable "A-Ah~" and opens up her pretty soft-pink lips to let Yozakura feed her, with Yumi giving a delighted hum at the absolutely delicious taste of the cake she and her beloved Gessen comrade made together.

"Delicious, Yozakura-san~" She voices her delight better, and the Naked Apron Senran with the flower in her hair smiles beautifully.

"Awesome~! Oh man, we better not leave any evidence, or else Minori-chan will flip!" Yozakura and Yumi share a little laugh at that playful jab at the youngest teammate and her infamous sweet tooth.

"...Yozakura-san~?" Yumi fiddles with her hands in her lap, idly tugging at the frilly edge of her Naked Apron's lower portion, feeling a pleasant shiver from the nice draft that she feels brushing against her lower body where she sits.

"Hm? What is it, Yumi-chan~?" Yozakura gives a knowing little grin, giving an innocent tilt of the head.

"This cake is delicious...but...you...are more delicious, Yozakura-san..." Yumi utters softly, blushing even deeper than earlier, and she takes a piece of cake into her mouth and then, grabs the surprised dark-bluenette's chin to pull her in for a deep, passionate kiss with tongue and cake...and while Yozakura is momentarily stunned by Yumi's bold and literally sweet actions, the Ice Ninja takes the opportunity to reach her hands down, grab Yozakura's thick, wide hips and with her fingers a blur, undo the strings of Yozakura's side-tie panties.

The now _truly_ Naked Apron Senran gives a beautiful little gasp and moan as her nether region becomes exposed under the pink cloth from Yumi's amazingly bold actions, and she smiles into her cakey kiss with Yumi.

Eventually, Yumi is the first to pull back and she buries her face in Yozakura's apron-clad chest, nuzzling the cloth covering those incredible ninja breasts, her hands gripping Yozakura's shoulders almost for dear life where the two sit side-by-side on that table for two.

Yozakura is momentarily surprised and disappointed that their wonderful, loving lip lock was broken just now, but she soon smiles tenderly and gently strokes her beloved's silken pale-blue locks as Yumi nuzzles her chest, and then crook of her neck. The poor dear is just beyond embarrassed and overwhelmed by her own actions.

"I love you so much, Yumi-chan~" But hearing Yozakura utter those words with such tenderness and love in her voice...well, that's Ok. That makes it all worth it.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan drops to her knees while hanging her head down** Ahhhh...out of all the Pretty stories, we never did Yozakura in one! I feel so bad for her!

 **Major Mikey smiles as he gently pets the OTL-ing Yuri-chan** Well, now~we did. Ohhh hoh now we did, Yuri-chan~ And oh so wonderful it was, wasn't it, fellas~? :3 Magnificent, aren't they? Yumi and Yozakura~ The Naked Apron Senran sweethearts~

 **Major Mikey:** Thank you, Yuri-chan. Again, I have to insist on saying this~ You keep in shape, my friend~ You keep me in writing shape. :3

 **Yuri-chan:** After that battle, they really do need a little freshening up. And you're very welcome, Mikey~!

 **Major Mikey glomps Yuri-chan:** You never let me rest in my laurels, and I thank you for that. :3 And yup~ After a good sparring match, the ladies need their munchies~

 **Yuri-chan:** Also! Everyone, you may or may not know the reference to that battle over there. I just had to do it~! XD

 **Major Mikey snickers** Guess it or not, that reference is badass~ So, a cyber cookie to those that geddit. :3 For now, we leave you to leave wonder~ful reviews, fellas. ;3

Seeya'll next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~!


	47. Pretty 47: Ageha x Leo V

**Pretty 46: Ageha x Leo V**

Ageha finishes printing out the papers and straightens them out on the table next to the printer. She's been working as an office lady since about last week. She doesn't know why, but because of her mature appearance the manager hired her on the spot.

She didn't want to do this, but she can't help it since her best friend was the one who insisted on taking this job too.

 **Flashback**

"You should TOTALLY go!" Yoshimitsu exclaimed. "You'd do great in an office!"

"What!? N-no way!" Ageha said. "First off, I'm still a second year in high school! Second, I don't know if I can handle my studies and work at an office!"

"Awwww, come on! Please! Everyone will love you, Ageha! You have to go!"

The puppy dog eyes of Yoshi's got Ageha to give up. She can never say no to her best friend...how can she say no to that cute face?

 **End of Flashback**

"Mou...this is troublesome..." Ageha says to herself. "Oh, yeah. I have a meeting to attend to. I almost forgot why I printed those documents."

She carries the documents and hurries to toward the conference room where it'll be held. However, she stops upon stepping foot into the office to see someone very familiar in there. The one who's leading the meeting is...

"L-Leo-san...?" Ageha gasps.

The blonde beauty...who is also rich and beautiful, is also working in an office? She looks her way and smiles a beautiful smile and waves. Ageha blushes with a squeak and turns away towards outside, clutching the documents to her chest.

" _Cálmate, cálmate…_ (Calm down, calm down...) she says to herself. "It's just Leo-san. It's just Leo-san..."

The blonde bombshell of a Senran has always looked gorgeous in pretty much anything she has put on in Ageha's presence, but her current outfit, as simple as it is, drives Ageha wild, leaves her biting her lip and suppressing a little whimper, barely remember that she's in the doorway of a meeting room with several people present other than her beloved Leo.

White button-up shirt that's done all the way up, a gold tie that rests between her breasts. A sleek black skirt that reaches an inch above Leo's knees and legs that are lovingly encased in fine dark-brown nylons that leave Ageha wandering about the mystery of whether Leo is wearing thigh-high stockings or tights. The mystery, oh the mystery leaves the poor Spaniard Rose Senran biting her lip and clutching the documents to her ample bosom.

Ageha herself looks gorgeous, and Leo's beautiful eyes give her cross-ninja team girlfriend a subtle once-over, checking her tanned beloved out with a well-disguised gaze.

Ageha herself is wearing the same thing: a white buttoned up shirt, short black skirt and black thigh high stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt around her waist. Every man walking by is checking her out as they walk by, almost dropping the documents just from staring at her sexy body, plus her I-cup breasts that barely contain the chest area of her buttoned shirt. She wishes she had picked out a size larger than what she's wearing right now.

Blushing in embarrassment, she knows her chest is already covered with the documents she's holding. However, she also knows she can't stay hiding for long as the meeting would start in a few minutes. She takes a peek behind from the door to see everyone else taking their seats and Leo gesturing her to come in. Ageha nods and takes her seat and the meeting begins with Leo leading.

While the meeting goes on, Ageha can't help but stare at her beloved as she is pointing out some things from the projector and discussing stuff that would help improve and make this business better. Her beautiful appearance almost makes the tanned Spaniard swoon as she rests her head on her hand while her elbow is on the table.

Pretty soon, the meeting ends like minutes have gone by, even though it's been a couple hours. Ageha smiles, feeling that Leo is really doing her job well. While everyone leaves, the blonde beauty taps the Spaniard on the shoulder.

"Hey, can you stay here for a little bit?" she asks. "I want you to help me with some things."

"Oh...sure." Ageha replies.

Once everyone leaves, Leo closes the door and locks it without Ageha noticing as the Spaniard looks over at some papers.

"So what do you need help...with...?" She stops when Leo peers close to her with a seductive smile. "L-Leo-san?"

"Ageha-san~" Leo coos as she traces a finger from her large breasts down to her tummy and to her thigh high stockings. "You've been very attractive today. Did you...by any chance...want to look attractive for my sake~?"

"L-Leo-san, this isn't what..." Ageha backs away until she bumps into the wall and Leo quickly pins her against it. "This wasn't my idea, dressing like this!"

Leo's smile widens just a little bit and she tilts her head, making her super long, blonde mane spill over one shoulder. She hums softly, leaning in, her violet eyes seemingly peering into Ageha's very soul via her amber eyes.

"Hmmmm~ The cirumstances of us being hired by this company are...odd, questionable, even...but even if dressing like this wasn't your idea, I have no complaints about this company's dress code whatsoever," Leo coos in Ageha's face, a deep yet womanly tune that further entrances Ageha.

The tanned Office Lady Senran almost moans when Leo leans further in and they feel each other's breaths on their lips. The blonde moves a hand to tenderly cup Ageha's blushing cheek while the other gently yet firmly takes Ageha by the hip, idly tugging at the cloth of the skirt where it and the shirt meet.

"You're so beautiful, Ageha-san~" Leo purrs, and poor Ageha lets off a dove-like coo when the two ladies' incredible bosoms touch, their wondrous softness allowing them to mold beautifully against each other, Leo and Ageha barely feeling the cloth of their shirts and bras underneath, their breasts are so big, soft and warm.

"L-Leo...Leo-san...Leo-san, Leo-san~!" Ageha eventually can't take it anymore, panting Leo's name and, despite her better judgment, seeing they are in a meeting room of an office building and anybody could come into the room at any second...but Ageha doesn't know that Leo locked the door, and the brunette closes that tiny distance and mashes her lips against Leo's in a deep, passionate kiss laden with love and tongue.

The two gorgeous Senrans tilt their heads and let off sexy little moans and sighs into each other's mouths as their tongues meet and caress and tangle together. They also feel sweet, gentle pleasure from the friction of their chests brushing together, and their joined cleavages meet beautifully and pleasurably when Leo moves her hands and before Ageha can really notice, her shirt has come undone till just below her breasts to reveal her marvelous chest clad in a cute-as-can-be, love-pink bra with adorable white frills on the upper edges of the cups.

Meanwhile, Leo herself has her own shirt open and her gold tie lies in-between her own breasts, her milky-white chest clad in a cerulean bra of the finest satin.

"Mmmmhaaah...chu...L-Leo-san...oh I _have_ to know!" Ageha pants and Leo giggles and then, coos sweetly when Ageha's hands swoop down to grab two handfuls of Leo's gorgeous behind and then, her fingers fumble around, groping the blonde's backside and then, finding the zipper on the side.

Then, Leo hugs Ageha close as the dark greenette pulls down that zipper almost all the way down yet stopping a single inch from the bottom of the skirt. Her hand moves and fingers delicate pull the open cloth to the side...and Ageha breathes a soft sound of awe.

"W-Whoa...~!" Leo giggles at Ageha's awe, and she nuzzles the side of Ageha's neck and then, shoulder, cooing to encourage Ageha as the Spaniard idly tugs at and then, releases the delicate garter strap that connects Leo's thigh-high stocking to the garterbelt that's out of view, secured around the waist below Leo's shirt.

"Mystery...solved~?" Leo breathes in Ageha's ear and then, the two uber-gorgeous ninja women share a sweet, loving, delicate kiss with just a gentle touch of tongue.

Ageha nods, blushing. Leo giggles once again as she gently takes the Spaniard and pushes her towards the table, pinning her against it with her legs dangling from it, resulting in Leo on top of Ageha. The tanned girl gasps in surprise at the blonde beauty's surprise move and thus Leo just smiles at her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the Spaniard whimpers.

Leo just smiles, admiring her large breasts, tracing her fingers on her chest.

"Leo-san...this is embarrassing...ahhh~!" Ageha jerks her head back as the blonde beauty gives it a few gropes her and there.

"So soft and squishy, Ageha-san~"

The tanned girl winces at the gentle, yet firm groping from Leo while the blonde beauty licks her lips in satisfaction, having the time of her life admiring and touching Ageha wherever she wants. She leans in to kiss the side of her neck, making the tanned girl jerk her head back once more, letting out a moan that turns Leo on, making her do more.

"Leo-san...please...this is just...ahhhh!" the poor tanned girl can't help but let Leo do what she desires.

"So beautiful...Ageha-san...mmm~" Leo nuzzles Ageha's warm, soft cleavage, giving a few nibbles and sucks here and there, carefully and skillfully managing to avoid leaving any sort of blemish on that beautiful tanned skin.

Ageha may kind of protest, but really, her body gives no indication of desire for Leo to stop. She's simply like a gazelle, the gazelle for Leo's lioness, her willing prey to the loving predator.

"L-Leo...haaah...Leo-san...Leo-san...mmmm~" Ageha moans sweetly and then, sighs with relief and bliss when Leo's lips leave her chest and instead claim hers in a sweet, gentle kiss.

It's just a gentle, loving, sweetest of caresses. There's no longer just lust, but instead love, tenderness, warmth.

This tender kiss helps the two young women calm down from their affectionate high just now, and afterwards, Leo and Ageha relax and get their breath back, the tanned Rose Ninja sitting at the edge of the conference table, her beautiful, stocking-clad legs wrapped nice and secure around Leo's waist, ankles crossed over her bum, while her arms are wrapped tight yet gently around the blonde's shoulders, Ageha's beautiful, hotly-blushing face in the crook of Leo's neck.

While hums with gentle delight and bliss, lovingly rubbing Ageha's back up and down with one hand and lovingly stroking and brushing the girl's own super long, dark-green tresses with the fingers of her other hand.

"Leo-san...mmmm..." Ageha whispers and moans at the same time.

Leo pulls back with a gentle, beautiful smile she always wears. "Sorry, Ageha-san. I didn't know what came over me, but you looked so attractive, I couldn't help myself."

"Oh, Leo-san..."

"And you know what else~?" Leo leans over to whisper in her ear. "I locked the door so that we can be alone together...~"

Ageha blushes madly. "L-Leo-san...wh-whaaaaa...!?"

"Heh, you were worried there for nothing, I suppose~" Leo giggles. "I won't allow anyone to enter and witness this. And then report us. Besides, these windows here?" She walks over to one of the windows and knocks on it. "They're sound proof so the people on the other side can't hear. And another why this conference room is special."

Ageha, feeling really embarrassed and stupid, covers her face with her hands, shaking her head roughly with her long dark-green tresses swaying at the movement. "Ahhhhh...what an idiot I am!"

"Not to worry, Ageha-san~" Leo pats her on the back as soon as she comes to rejoin her girlfriend. "It's been about a week since you've worked here, anyways."

Ageha lifts her head up with small tears in her eyes, whimpering. "Uuuuu...~"

"Come on!" Leo rolls her eyes and pulls her into a tight hug. "I said I was sorry for advancing on you like that okay? On the other hand, you're still new here, so you still have a lot to learn. Alright?"

Ageha pulls away and nods. "Okay. Thank you, Leo-san."

"Now then, shall we get out of this conference room?" the blonde beauty holds out her hand with the usual gentle smile she wears.

Ageha nods and takes it. "Let's go."

And so, the two girlfriends walk out the door after Leo unlocks it and soon start their life as office ladies together.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : I don't know what's with me and office ladies today, Mikey. I know I'm a girl, but I still find them attractive.

 **Major Mikey:** XD

Yup~ Hoh yes, Yuri-chan here, fellas, she has it baaaad for Office Ladies. Especially~Office Ladies of the Senran kind~ We just cannot~leave poor Ageha-chan and Leo-sama alone~

 **Yuri-chan** : So, I decided to go with this pair, Mikey's favorite New Wave pair to be exact~ And dominant Leo~? Heck, why not~?

 **Major Mikey** : X3 You're so~sweet, Yuri-chan~ "O" Letting me indulge with the love of Ageha-chan and Leo-sama~ Gorgeous, aren't they, folks~? So, as always, thanks for reading and review niiiice'n long and wonderfully, 'k people~?

 **Yuri-chan:** Yes! Long and detailed reviews are always appreciated!

 **Major Mikey** : The more and awesome reviews, the more Pretties you good boys and girls will get to read~

 **Yuri-chan** : Mm-hmm~! Please everyone, give full support on this collection~!

 **Major Mikey:** This Collection of Pretty Senrans is our baby, but it lives thanks to you guys' support. :3

So, seeya'll next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day!


	48. Pretty 48: Murasaki x Murakumo II

**Pretty 48: Murasaki x Murakumo**

Late afternoon. The sun is almost setting and a few hours until the wedding. Meaning everyone has to get prepared regardless and two soon-to-be weds have to dress in their wedding gowns too, which may take a while. And those two lucky Senrans are none other than the shy girls, Murakumo and Murasaki. They have been in love with each other since they realized what they have in common and thus, did everything together. Watched anime, helped each other draw manga and sleep together almost every night.

From that point on, when they confessed to one another, it was like a dream come true. Both of them have had feelings for each other for a long time and began dating for a year. Murasaki, who was usually a shut-in, started to work for once as well as Murakumo. Selling her manga wasn't enough. The two worked like mad for one reason: both of them decided to get married and wanted to buy two diamond rings.

Once a a few months passed, the two managed to save enough for the wedding ceremony itself and the two diamond rings they bought. And finally, a couple more weeks go by and the wedding ceremony has been decided. Today is Murasaki and Murakumo's big day and everyone is coming for this special day for them.

The two soon-to-be weds are in separate rooms, just so that it'll be a surprise once they meet up in the chapel. Imu is busy organizing Murasaki's dress, making sure it fits and all, going around in circles, checking some parts that might be wrinkled or not. Murasaki holds her teddy bear while her older sister is doing that, but with a small smile on her face.

"How do you feel, Murasaki?" Imu asks as she keeps on busying herself with adjusting her dress and doing her hair, too.

"A...a little nervous," the quiet girl says. "But...I think...I'll be alright."

Imu stops for a moment to straighten up and look at her younger sister with a smile, trying hard not to cry in front of her. "Murasaki...you've grown up so much. You're working hard finally and now you're getting married. And I'm so proud of you for that!"

"Thank you...Onee-chan~" Murasaki replies.

The honey-blonde immediately hugs her younger sister. "I wish you both great happiness."

Murasaki returns the embrace with small tears falling. "I will, Onee-chan."

The two sisters pull away, wiping their happy tears as Imu checks a few more things on Murasaki's appearance before nodding in satisfaction.

"Alright. Everything is okay~!" Imu says. "Let me escort you, my dear little sis~"

"Yes...Onee-chan~"

 **Meanwhile**

"U-ummmm...Shiki?" Murakumo says as she looks at herself in the mirror. "Wh-wh-why only this l-l-lingerie wedding outfit? It's n-n-n-not right at all..."

"Aw, come on, Muracchi~!" Shiki says as she adjusts some things to her outfit. "No matter what, you're still, like, the bride here~!"

"Th-th-this will be more embarrassing th-th-than going to the actual wedding!"

"Nonsense! Like, have some faith in yourself. Okay, there. It looks like it's all complete~!" The blonde steps back and looks up and down at her appearance with a nod. "Yup. You're going to do great!"

Murakumo looks at her reflection again, holding the bouquet that Shiki gave her. Her mouth curves into a shaky smile. "M-M-Maybe it wouldn't be...s-s-so bad after all."

"See? Told ya!" The blonde pats her on the back and leans close to her best friend while looking at the mirror. "You two have gone very far, Muracchi. I'm very proud of how much your relationship has gone. And now today, you two will finally tie the knot. I will be rooting for you."

"Th-thank you...Shiki~" Murakumo's emerald eyes brim with happy tears as she clutches the bouquet.

The blonde pulls away and pulls the veil over her head and holds out her hand. "Now, Muracchi. Let me escort you to meet your bride."

"Of course. Yes...~" The shy brunette takes her hand and the two leave the room and walk towards the double doors where they hear the organ play.

The organ plays and the iconic song of the approaching bride fills the air of the humble chapel whose interior has an almost ethereal glow coming from the tainted glass windows upon which the light of the setting sun shines.

Murasaki stands at the altar after her proud older sister retreats to her seat on the front row, not before giving her precious little sister a kiss on the cheek and a gentle whisper of "Good luck~!"

The girl with the incredibly long violet hair looks gorgeous in her pure-white wedding dress of the finest lace and satin with a big big on the right hip, short gloves that cover up a little bit past her wrists, and twin ribbons just above Murasaki's elbows. The dress exposes her upper torso, leaving her shoulders completely bare and it shows off a tastefully exquisite cleavage, Murasaki's chest is so incredibly big.

Last but not least, she has a cute, lacey bow that sits nicely on the top of her head.

Murasaki is a stunning sight of bride loveliness, but when Murakumo enters her vision, steadily walking down the isle...her purplenette bride momentarily forgets to breathe, her eyes widen almost comically and Murasaki almost feels inadequate, Murakumo looks so stunningly gorgeous.

Pretty much every other person, every other Senran that sits on the rows of seats, feel like swooning from the sheer sight of precious beauty that squeezes Shiki's hand as the blonde escorts her sweet best friend to the altar.

Murakumo's attire looks less like a proper wedding dress, instead foregoing the dress altogether. The precious brunette is wearing just what lies below a wedding dress. She's lovingly encased in the most gorgeous, sexiest wedding lingerie anyone in the chapel has ever seen.

Silvery high heels on her cute feet. Thigh-high stockings that hug Murakumo's luscious legs and end on frilly garters that get connected via garter straps to the bustier-style corset that hugs Murakumo's torso and amazing chest. The garter straps are also connected along the way to the corset to the exquisite panties that cover Murakumo's most tender area yet shows off the curves she has down there in a most tantalizingly tasteful manner. On her arms are lovely elbow gloves. On her neck is a simple yet lovely, glittering pearl necklace and on both sides of her head are beautiful roses, one of which also acts as holder for Murakumo's signature side ponytail.

The precious shy maiden of Gessen Academy has never blushed harder, yet she knows the embarrassment of showing so much skin on her Big Day is worth it when she sees Murasaki's eyes and when she feels her bride-to-be's gaze upon her, all of her.

Holding bouquet in her hands, she slowly walks across the rows of seats with Shiki by her side, looking back and forth at every Senran that are sitting in those seats, smiling at her, making her blush more but smile back. She can't help it, really. They are just so excited to see those two exchange vows, put the rings on, exchange vows and then finally...kiss.

She makes it towards her bride and sets the flowers aside while Kiriya steps up to the podium, clearing his throat while tapping the mic, signaling everyone to be quiet.

"Dear friends, shinobi of all academies and teams, everyone is gathered here today," he says over the mic. "To have these two girls from different schools bond as one. Murasaki from the Elite Hebijo Academy and Murakumo from Gessen Girls' Academy. As far as I heard, these two have had bond since they realized their similarities and traits. They were inseparable for quite a long time, then joined at the hip, dating for a year and then coming here to finally make this joyous moment happen. Ladies and gentlemen, I couldn't be any happier and honored than have these two get married. They have come so far, breaking their old habits and moving onto new things. This is truly a miracle for them."

Murasaki lets out a soft, happy sigh as she looks over at the audience. She doesn't have her bear with her now, but Imu holds it up as she has it wave to her, making her giggle. Murakumo looks at the other side and sees Shiki waving happily with the rest of the team smiling and waving to her as well. The shy brunette nods and waves a little before turning back to her bride.

"Now then," Kiriya continues. "Without further ado, I would like to hear you both exchange vows." He beckons Asuka to hand over the rings, first to Murasaki.

The violet haired girl gently takes her soon-to-be bride's gloved hand, making the shy brunette blush redder than earlier. Kiriya hands the mic over to Murasaki so that everyone can hear her over her quiet voice. "Murakumo-chan...being with you...has felt like a dream. It was...like destiny. I couldn't be...happier to be with you than anyone else in the world. With you at my side for the rest of my life...maybe for eternity...I feel stronger. From the day I met you and to this day, with this ring...I thee wed."

She inserts the ring on Murakumo's ring finger, making the shy brunette's eyes brim with tears, admiring it for a second.

Murakumo does her very best to fight off the tears that prickle at the corners of her eyes. She's just so overwhelmed with happiness, having that ring placed on her finger...but she knows she has her own part to play, her own vows to give.

So, she takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, composing herself.

Her beautiful forest-green eyes gaze into Murasaki's deep purple's and she finds in that love-filled gaze the strength to go on and speak with just the tiniest stutter.

"M-Murasaki-chan, being here with you, like this...h-having your hand in m-mine, this r-ring...t-this ring on my finger...I feel like my greatest dream has...f-finally come true..." Murakumo can't help but sniffle yet she gathers her composure again.

"I love you...like you have n-no idea, Murasaki-chan...and I will be with you...for as long as y-you'll have me. I'll g-give you all...all my love, and, and I'll even let you have...sneak peeks at my new m-manga!" She can't help but squeal that last part, which earned Murakumo a most precious giggle from her bride and a few quiet chuckles from their friends.

"I...I'll love you forever, Murasaki-chan...I'll b-be the...b-best wife you could e-ever ask for...t-this I vow," Murakumo's fingers do not tremble as she gently slides the ring onto Murasaki's finger. She won't tremble. Not this time, not here as she puts the ring on her beloved.

Murasaki also sheds tears of happiness, but takes the time to admire the diamond ring her before intertwining hands with her soon-to-be-wife's. Kiriya clears his throat again.

"Are there any objections?" he says to the crowd.

No one from the audience says anything.

"Then I hereby pronounce you...wife and wife." He closes the book. "You may now kiss the bride."

Both girls are a blushing mess, but continue gazing at one another with happy smiles. They both lean in and press lips together to seal the deal. And everyone in the audience rise and cheer for the newly wedded couple. Murakumo wraps her arms around Murasaki's neck as they continue smooching, not even paying attention to the loud cheers and whistling in the background.

"I love you, Murasaki-chan~" the shy brunette whispers.

"As do it...Murakumo-chan~" the violet haired girl whispers back, caressing her cheek.

 **Later**

And now it's time for cutting the wedding cake. Murasaki and Murakumo join hands as they walk up to the large cake in front of them that are about 5 layers high with little plastic statues of the two of them on top.

"Now, the knife...the knife...who took the knife...?" Murasaki looks around the main table for the correct tool to make the first cut of the cake.

All eyes turn to the resident greenette of Homura's Crimson Squad, Hikage...who is kind of busy giving said knife a lazy lick or two along the flat side of the blade.

"...what." She mutters to all the questioning gazes.

"...M-Murasaki-chan...don't worry...y-your w-wife's g-got this!" Murakumo gives her purplenette significant other a gentle hug and squeeze, and then steps back...to reveal her massive meat cleaver.

Murasaki gives a scared look and backs off a couple of steps, starting to tremble when Murakumo whips out of her cleavage her signature hanya mask, puts it on and raises the massive blade high above her head, the cutting edge aimed at the cake.

"M-Murakumo-chan...! W-Waaaiiiit!"

Too late. Delicious cakey goodness splatters everywhere, many of the ladies' dresses getting completely ruined by the cake's innards.

Murakumo's hanya mask slips off to the side and she realizes the ridiculousness that just happened.

"...E-Eep...! S-S-S-SO sorry!" She squeals and pulls away, her meat cleaver staying where it is, embedded in the table that was holding up the cake.

Murasaki blinks twice and gazes at her uber-precious wife...and then, she just starts to laugh, the sweetest, most lyrical sound Murakumo has ever had her ears graced by.

"You're...so silly...and so cute...Murakumo-chan~" Murasaki coos and steps close to her wife to give her a nice, tight hug, a squeeze to her waist and a gentle tug of a garter strap between her panties and stockings.

"It's...Ok...and still..." Murasaki's beautifully blushing face comes closer to Murakumo's and the brunette girl feels her beloved's warm, moist lips touch the corner of her mouth. Murasaki pulls back and licks her lips after taking off that piece of cake splatter.

"Delicious~" The purplenette coos.

"M-M-M-Murasakiiii-chaaaaan~!" Murakumo squeals and buries her face in the first cover she can find...and that happens to be her beloved wife's warm, enormous, white satin and lace-clad bosom.

Murasaki coos as she holds her wife's trembling body in her arms, hugging her and gently petting her on the head like a puppy.

"There there...Murakumo-chan...there, there~"

The crowd of Senran ladies around them just gives off a cacophony of "d'awwwwww~!"'s and soon, the party proper begins...not without the wives first turning around and then, tossing their bouquets high behind them.

Needless to say, quite a heavy bout of Senran anarchy ensues when the bouquets hit their highest point in the air.

Every maiden tries to fight over who can catch the bouquet until Yomi jumps up high and catches it with ease. She smiles happily as Ikaruga jumps by her side smiling. And so, the party begins, with each of them having their table, including the wedded couple, who have their own tall one for two with the sign that reads "Just Married, Wife and Wife" written in front of them. Murakumo and Murasaki share indirect kisses, talk and laugh with one another as they turn and watch the party go on.

The music plays as everyone enjoys their food as well and chatting away like there's no tomorrow. Murasaki and Murakumo exchange looks and giggle as they continue sharing indirect kisses.

Just then, they hear the glasses clink with their spoons, signaling them to kiss. And so they do, but passionately and gently while closing their eyes. Then, they pull away with a smile.

"How are you...doing?" Murasaki asks.

"I'm d-d-doing okay..." she says. "S-s-so sorry about earlier."

"N-no it's alright. M-m-maybe you got too excited there?"

"M-m-maybe?" Murakumo sweat drops and giggles nervously.

They look back to see some of the girls getting up from the table as the music changes and they start dancing. The wedded couple watch in excitement as every girl dances around for fun, doing some cool moves and some moves that are absolutely hilarious. Imu then beckons Murasaki to come and join. The violet haired girl turns toward the shy brunette, who nods in approval, so Murasaki gently takes her hand and helps her off the table and the crowd backs away to let the two dance the night away.

For Murasaki, it's a little difficult considering she has a long skirt and Murakumo doesn't. Still, that doesn't stop them from having fun. The shy brunette takes the lead in the dancing, and lifting up Murasaki's hand to signal her to twirl, in which she does, making her long skirt flutter gracefully, especially her very long hair. It makes the crowd stare in awe at those two dancing, like it was the most wonderful thing they saw.

A few more twirls and side steps here and there until the music ends, having Murakumo twirl her wife one last time before wrapping an arm around her waist after pulling her close and intertwining her hand with the other. The audience cheers loudly for their performance and all Murasaki and Murakumo can do is just bow.

Slow music begins to play afterwards, meaning they get to dance in a slow and peaceful manner. Murasaki and Murakumo face each other with Murakumo wrapping her arm around her wife's waist and pulling her close while taking her other hand with the other.

Murakumo and Murasaki take center stage, with the lights around them becoming dim and one single spotlight shines upon them.

The two ladies barely even notice the change in lighting, though.

All they can focus on is each other's gorgeous faces and beautiful, enchanting eyes; eyes glimmering with love.

They gently sway from side to side and sometimes spin around slowly, their bodies almost going on automatic as they hold their gazes, losing themselves in the forest-green and royal violet depths.

"I...love you...so much...I'm so...so...happy, Murakumo-chan," Murasaki utters, her voice an even softer tone now, thick with emotion.

"And...I-I a-adore you, Murasaki-chan...I love...I love you, all of you...I'm so ha-happy...I c-could cry...but...b-but I won't! I won't...r-ruin this m-moment by...crying..." Murakumo leans closer, resting her forehead against a smiling Murasaki's.

The two gorgeous Senran wives lean further in and share a sweet, gentle kiss with just a slight caress of tongue to lips, a sweet little moan here, and sigh of bliss there, a kiss full of overjoyed love.

Eventually, things simmer down, the party is officially over and the Senran maidens of all teams, allegiances and walks of life decide they are ready to move on and look forward to the next day.

Murakumo and Murasaki have since retreated to the Presidential Suite of the hotel that Ikaruga and Leo, the wealthiest Senrans, almost all-out bought for them had both wives not pleaded with them not to. (Though chances were very high that the entire hotel was already property of either of the rich ladies' families anyway)

The two gorgeous Senran wives lie in each other's arms, Murakumo on top of Murasaki, the precious and cute brunette's wife's face in the crook of the purplenette's neck, a luscious, stocking-clad leg draped over Murasaki's thighs, and an elbow-glove clad arm draped just over the purplenette's incredibly large and beautiful bosom, which has Murakumo's own wonderful chest partially smooshed against the side of it.

Murasaki herself has an arm wrapped snugly around Murakumo's side, embracing her tight yet gently, and she seeks out the girl's hand on her side to take it and intertwine their gloved fingers, their joined hands resting on the silky bed sheets.

"Truly...this is like...a dream...the most wonderful dream...Murakumo-chan," Murasaki coos, almost whisper-like, afraid to potentially shatter this perfect moment of peace and wedded bliss.

"I-If this...t-this is a dream...th-then I n-never...want to w-wake up, Murasaki-chan," Murakumo shifts and moves up, now straddling Murasaki's hips, her hand joined with Murasaki's giving a reassuring squeeze and her other hand resting right beside Murasaki's head.

"I'll be with you...f-forever and a d-day...I'll f-fight by your side...and I'll p-pro-protect you with e-every breath in my b-body," Murasaki swoons under Murakumo, hearing the girl's passionate speech and seeing those gorgeous eyes gazing at her.

"Oh Murakumo-chan...no. We...will protect...each other, just as much...as we love each other, and I know we'll...be forever intertwined...like our hands here...there may be challenges...ahead...but if we take them on...together...I know we'll be...alright," Murasaki declares her own resolve and then, the purplenette and brunette Senran wives lean in to share one last, deep, passionate kiss that has them moaning sweetly into each other's mouths when their heads tilt and tongues meet.

After a good, solid few minutes of making out, Murasaki and Murakumo finally feel the exhaustion that had gone unnoticed up till now, a good, wonderful exhaustion result from a long and busy, wonderful day; Murakumo and Murasaki's Big Day.

The two wives fall asleep then and there, resting on their sides and snuggled close together, hands intertwined between them, blissful smiles on their sleeping faces. They are finally together.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey leans back in his seat with a deep, satisfied sigh** Haaaaah~ Ok, folks. Two things.

1: Thank God for dem Cards~ Ohhhh dem Senran Bride Cards~ And 2: Jojo-san~ This~one's for ya, good friend. ;3 This was all~Yuri-chan's idea. I only joined in after she started writing this piece~ I couldn't help myself. I needed to be a part of this~

 **Yuri-chan** : Ohhhh, yes! After realizing Jojo-san's OTP, I can't help but write this special story for these two~ And thanks Mikey-kun for joining in~! It made this story even more special~!

 **Major Mikey** : Awwwww, thank you~Yuri-chan, for being your wonder~ful self and having this wonderful idea for Mura~Mura. "O" So, yeah, folks. This was so~much fun to write and we hope ya'll had just as much fun reading, and reviewing~, this Pretty.

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes! We both worked hard on this so please provide long and detailed reviews~! Very much appreciated~!

 **Major Mikey:** It's only fair, yeah~? Thanks again, and seeya'll next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~!


	49. Pretty 49: Leo x Yuyaki III

**Pretty 49: Leo x Yuyaki III**

The sun shines upon Leo's mansion, the rays entering the very room where she and her girlfriend, Yuyaki are sleeping in. The blonde beauty is the first to wake up and sit up while rubbing her eyes, moaning a little. She is wearing just a simple pink colored underwear. Yuyaki is wearing white underwear and is curled up against her with her hand intertwined with her beloved's. Leo smiles her beautiful smile and pets her girlfriend like a puppy.

She just stares at her precious tanned girl, sleeping like a baby while continuously stroking her white hair tied in a long pony-tail. Yuyaki yawns adorably as her eyes flutter open to see her blonde girlfriend looking down on her with a smile.

"Leo...san?" she says softly.

"Rise and shine, Yuyaki-san," the blonde says.

"Ah...good morning...Leo-san..." Yuyaki sits up with the covers slipping off, revealing her pretty undies she got from her girlfriend. "Sleep well?"

"I slept very well," Leo answers. "Sleeping next to you was the best part."

"R-really? S-same...for me..." Yuyaki smiles bashfully as she blushes from this.

Leo giggles and pets her again. "You're so cute, you know that~?"

"I'm not...a puppy...Leo-san..." Yuyaki frowns.

"I know, but you really are a cutie~" Leo says, leaning to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm not lying, you know~" She can't help but whisper that in her ear, making Yuyaki quiver.

"Y-you just want to play...isn't it~?"

"Well, why not? I mean, it's 7:00 in the morning anyways~"

Yuyaki turns to face her beloved, who is giggling at her, making her blush in embarrassment again. "Y-you can be...so mean sometimes..."

Yuyaki then feels Leo gently take her cheek, turn to face her way and kiss her passionately for just a few seconds before pulling away.

"That make you feel better~?" Leo asks.

"Ahhhhh...ummm..." Yuyaki has no words to respond to that surprise kiss. All she wants is more. "Please...one more time..." She closes her eyes and puckers her lips.

"As you wish~" Cupping both Yuyaki's cheeks, she leans in to kiss her once again.

Once they pull away once more, all they can do is just gaze into each other's eyes for however long it is. Maybe for 15 minutes or so? Either way, Yuyaki can't help but swoon over Leo's beautiful looks, even if she has bed-head hair. Leo cups Yuyaki's cheeks once again and presses her forehead against hers.

"Leo-san..."

"Yes?"

"You know...we'll miss breakfast...if we remain like this..."

"You think that's going to stop my affection for you?"

Yuyaki's eyes turn away. "W-well...if you'd like...maybe share some...i-indirect kisses...with me?"

"Sounds good to me~

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan:** I don't know why, Mikey. Leo is just...so beautiful! I can't help but obsess with her~

 **Major Mikey chuckles as he pets Yuri-chan like a puppeh** You're so cute, Yuri-chan~ But hey, if you're gonna obsess over a Senran, it may as well be Leo-sama~ "O"

 **Yuri-chan** : Considering most of the Pretties we've done is with Leo, she's just so awesome~

 **Major Mikey:** Mmhmm. Mmmmhmmm~ *O* She's too gorgeous for her own good. XD So, yeah, folks. Thishere was all~Yuri-chan. :3

 **Yuri-chan** : Yep~!

 **Major Mikey:** All credit goes to her, 'k? If you wanna praise and/or scold someone for this piece of absolutely self-indulgent fluff, Yuri-chan did it! LOL

 **Yuri-chan:** Short and simple because…hey, not ALL Pretties have to be long.

 **Major Mikey:** Exactly. Sometimes, all you need is some self-indulgent and su~per pwetteh mornin' fluff~ Great work, Yuri-chan~ Give Yuri-chan lotsa praise, y'hear, people? ;3 Seeya'll next Pretty~!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day!

 **Major Mikey** : Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	50. Pretty 50: Leo x Team Leaders

**Pretty 50: Leo x Team Leaders**

Asuka, as optimistic as she always is, comes running down towards her three other friends, plus girlfriends who are also team leaders. Homura, Yumi and Miyabi. She has a flyer in her hand and is running like her life depends on it. Yumi takes notice and giggles softly at her excitement.

"Slow down, Asuka-san," she says softly. "What is it?"

"Okay, okay! Listen! This girl, Leo-chan? She's rich like Ikaruga-chan~" Asuka says. "So, out of nowhere, while I was taking a walk, a kunai just shot out and stuck to a wall and it startled me. But it turned out to be a flyer inviting me to her mansion for a big party! And I can take 3 other people with me, sooooo..." She puts down the flyer and looks at her three girlfriends. "I decided to take YOU three along~!"

Yumi gasps, cupping a hand to her mouth. "Wow...Asuka-san...that's...amazing...~!"

"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm!" Asuka nods excitedly as she turns toward the tanned girl and the short haired girl. "So~? What about you girls, Homura-chan? Miyabi-chan?"

The two exchange looks and then nod in approval.

"I don't see why not," Homura says as she crosses her arms. "Honestly, I'm very excited to go to that mansion."

Miyabi nods in agreement. "I agree. Though, I think we need some nice clothing to go to this party."

"Ahem~!" Out of the blue, the four girls turn around to see the blonde girl of Gessen academy behind them. "I believe I can be of some assistance~?"

"Shiki-chan~!" Asuka brightens. "So glad you're here!"

Shiki nods. "I heard you four have plans. Do you want to tell me?"

"We're going to Leo-chan's mansion for a party!" Asuka answers holding up the flyer as proof.

"Ahhhhh, I see. Like, so you need some fancy clothes then? I can work that~! Come with me~ I have, like, just~the perfect lovelies for ya!"

"Gladly~!" Asuka says as she turns to her fellow leaders. "Well, you coming~?"

Yumi immediately walks over and takes her hand, blushing a little. "I would like to see YOU in a lovely dress, Asuka-san."

"Hey!" Homura shouts. "Don't hog Asuka from me!"

"Gosh, you really want to be in Asuka's arms, don't you~?" Miyabi jokes.

"Do not! Totally don't!" Homura argues.

"Hahaha! You're blushing like mad!" Miyabi says. "So you ARE jealous!"

"Damn you!" Homura shouts. "I don't care anymore!"

"Girls, girls!" Asuka says, with a nervous smile. "Stop teasing each other and let's go!"

Homura rushes towards the other side of Asuka and links arms. "Ignore Miyabi, Asuka. She's just playing."

"O-okay," the little dark brunette says.

Yumi chuckles nervously as well. Homura and Miyabi can be quite a handful when it comes to silly arguments

Miyabi takes Yumi's hand with a gentle smile, making the soft spoken girl more relaxed.

 **Later**

The time has come and the four Team Leaders walk up the steps toward the double doors of Leo's mansion. And thanks to Shiki, they are wearing lovely dresses, except for Miyabi, who is wearing a white buttoned up shirt, black dress up jeans with a black jacket over her. A couple of buttons were unbuttoned thanks to her huge cleavage. Asuka is wearing a lovely green dress with a V cut in the front and then at the side of the skirt, along with wearing yellow high heels. Yumi is wearing a white short frilly dress that goes up a little past her waist, making small on her. Embarrassing yes, but it's worth it. Homura is wearing a dress similar to Asuka's only it's black and it doesn't have a V cut at the front. She is also wearing black high heels.

After going up the steps and go beyond the double doors, they are greeted with a ton of other people walking inside the large lobby where there's a large chandelier above them. They are on their way to the main room where the party is held, which is downstairs. Asuka, Yumi, Homura and Miyabi follow the people until they reach their destination. Then, when they open another set of double doors, they are greeted with loud music, probably thousands of chattering people and a dance floor.

The Team Leaders look around in awe. Leo really DOES have some deep pockets, or so they think to themselves. After just a few minutes of looking around, they decide to go for the food right away since they were hungry while going to that mansion. Then, they sit together after getting their meal and punch and eat together for a bit. Asuka is so happy that she got invited to this party along with her three girlfriends.

Just then, the music slows down for a bit as the lights dim and the large spot light flickers on. It points to the very person going down the steps after entering the double doors. The Team Leaders look in awe as they see Leo, dressed in a fancy, red dress with black high heels along with black elbow gloves.

"Whoa!" Asuka says. "She's..."

"So...!" Miyabi carries on.

"Love..." Homura trails on.

"...ly~!" Yumi finishes.

"Haaaaaah~!" All four of them swoon while resting their heads on their hands.

The breath-taking blonde beauty of a woman that is tonight's party's host sends hearts aflutter as she, Leo, takes elegant and graceful steps down the stairs. She oozes with confidence, authority, grace and elegance. She leaves every single person in the party completely speechless and swooning.

An incredibly long curtain of blonde hair that nearly reaches the smooth floor Leo stands on. Skin as white as freshly fallen snow. Stunning violet eyes that enchant all that she gazes at.

Matching beautifully with her satiny red dress with hints of glitter throughout is a large bouquet of passion-red roses.

Whispered comments of awe and wonder reach Leo's ears, and lovestruck gazes warm her skin.

The blonde almost shines from the spotlight that shines on and follows her along her way to...

"...oh my goodness, is she...?" Asuka breathes.

"She's..." Miyabi's beautiful golden eyes begin to widen.

"Oh God, she's coming...!" Homura cups her hands to her mouth, her forest-green eyes wide as saucers.

"This way...~!" Yumi utters mostly to herself rather than her girlfriends.

Then, as if the lady of the mansion's breath-taking looks wasn't enough, the four Senran Team Leaders are certainly not ready for when the blonde in red finally stops walking, standing right before the four of them, presenting to them the beautiful bouquet of roses...and then, Leo gives Asuka, Miyabi, Homura and Yumi the most dazzling smile they have ever seen, and better yet...she speaks to them.

The four young women's hearts throb and they swoon as the beautifully deep yet womanly voice of Leo graces their ears.

"Ahhh, my guests of honor. You are all even more beautiful in person and up close than I could ever imagine~!"

"G-G-Guests of honor?!" Homura squeaks.

"L-L-Leo-sama?!" Yumi breathes, palm of her hand over her racing heart.

"Good _God_ she's gorgeous...!" Miyabi gulps.

"I-I-It's a pl-pleasure! It's a pleasure! We're very, very honored to have received your gracious invitation, Leo-chan!" Asuka finds the ability to talk properly and she returns Leo's beautiful smile with a happy, sweet one of her own, eyes closed, head tilted and pearly whites.

"Really, ladies. The pleasure is all mine. I've dreamed of this moment. Please, enjoy my party and I beg you to stay till the very end. This will be an experience none of you will forget, I assure you~!" The breath-takingly beautiful blonde in red raises a hand to gently cup Asuka's, as the Team Hanzo leader reaches out and graciously accepts the beautiful red roses Leo just presented to them.

Asuka blushes hotly, beautifully, upon feeling Leo's gloved fingers caress the back of her hand and knuckles, almost whining when she feels the woman's touch leave her hand.

Then, Leo flips some hair over her shoulder in a manner so fabulous, it leaves her four Senran guests of honor swooning again, before she turns around...and before she does, she mouths something to all four of them before making her retreat, leaving all four of the young ladies blushing to the tips of their ears.

Reading lips is a very simple and very handy ability for a shinobi, one of the first things one learns when entering any academy.

 _"Sneak away and back to the lobby. I'll meet you there. One hour~"_ That, combined with the sheer gaze in Leo's beautiful violet eyes, and the smile on her face as she mouthed that...

The spotlight that was on Leo and them just now suddenly goes off and the blonde beauty of a woman is nowhere to be seen once the lights come back on.

The four mesmerized ninja Team Leaders head back to the open buffet to recover from the experience.

"So..." Miyabi begins, taking some deep breaths to relax. "She's a shinobi too."

Homura hums and crosses one leg over the other and idly rubs her chin.

"No doubt about it. She's a Senran and she knows we are, too. What could she want...?" She chews on her bottom lip, and she blushes even deeper, her tanned cheeks a shade darker when she sees the twinkle in Miyabi's golden eyes. "M-Miyabi, no! Don't even think about it!"

And while Miyabi and Homura get on with their usual teasing and nonsense, Yumi rests her head on Asuka's shoulder, her light-grey locks tickling her cheek and neck. Asuka wraps an arm around Yumi's slender waist and holds her gently.

"She's...so beautiful...she took my breath away...Asuka-san, I think I'm..." Yumi looked up and met Asuka's loving, tender gaze. The brunette smiled sweetly.

"I know. I am, too. And...I like this feeling~"

As time passes by, the four of them enjoy the rest of the party by standing up and just in time, the slow music starts, which means the four of them start to pair up in two: Yumi with Miyabi and Asuka with Homura. They intertwine hands and wrap their other hand around their waist. The colored lights go everywhere while the main ones dim as everyone, including the four team leaders, dance with each other. Asuka looks up at her rival/lover with a happy smile on her face, followed by a blush just from gazing into the tanned girl's eyes.

"Wow, Homura-chan~" she says. "You're very good at this~!"

"I-it was nothing, really..." Homura stutters, turning her head away.

"Aw, come on~! You've been practicing somehow! Maybe at your hideout?"

"Sh-shut up!"

Meanwhile, Yumi just rests her head on Miyabi's chest, closing her eyes, just easily relaxed by her lover's embrace. The short haired girl just smiles as she strokes her gray hair, followed by playing with her white ribbon a bit.

"It's so...beautiful...dancing with you, Miyabi-san..." she says softly.

"Same here, Yumi~" the short haired girl says as she kisses her on the forehead. "Nothing more beautiful than this."

The four of them dance the night away until they twirl a little bit just to switch partners: Asuka with Yumi and Homura with Miyabi.

The transition is absolutely seamless, with both couples simultaneously letting go one partner while doing a graceful spin and then, embracing their new dance partner and girlfriend, all in one beautifully coordinated move.

Now it's the cool, badass and "manly" Team Leader to be bashful and precious as her beautiful black dress-clad tanned partner is the one to take the lead, guiding Miyabi, pulling and tugging her along, almost playing with her and her magnificent body and heart with her hands, legs, eyes and smile.

"What is it, Miyabi~chan? Hm? Little tanned ninja cat got your tongue? Weren't you so smoooth and cooool with Yumi-chan just now, hm?" Homura coos like a song bird in Miyabi's face as they sway and twirl and then, the silver-haired shinobi maiden finds herself dipped down till the very tips of her hair come an inch away from the smooth, polished dance floor.

"It's...it's different...with you, Homura...with you, it's different...s-sempai..." Miyabi breathes, eyes half-lidded and precious, vulnerable look and feel to her.

"Ahhhh, there it is~ Oh I love it, I love this side you love to show me, Miyabi-chan, my cute, badass, beloved kouhai," Homura coos, her lips dangerously close to Miyabi's. "This is why I'm so proud of having you as the new leader of Hebijo. My legacy continues with you, Miyabi-chan~" Forest green eyes gaze lovingly into golden orbs as the tanned young woman tenderly cups Miyabi's cheek and the two come to a gentle stop in this dance, before the snow-haired Senran closes the distance and gives her beloved sempai a sweet, loving kiss with just a hint of tongue, right there in the middle of the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Asuka and Yumi are barely aware of the world of tender shinobi affection Homura and Miyabi are sending each other to with their lips. The Hanzo and Gessen Team Leaders are kind of lost in their own little world.

A world of gentle, loving hands guiding each other as they sway gracefully, leisurely, not a hurry in the world. One doesn't lead the other, it's just a gentle, shared sway this way and that.

"Asuka-san..." Yumi breathes.

"Ehehe! Easy now, Yumi-chan~" the dark brunette coos as she picks her back up and gets her into her original position, both arms wrapped around Yumi's while the gray haired girl's arms are around Asuka's neck.

They press foreheads together, just gently swaying this and that with the slow music still going.

"I can't believe...this is happening...' Yumi whispers. "I mean...being invited to this...this event. And dancing with someone like you and Miyabi-san. It feels like a dream."

"Ehehe~! Oh, Yumi-chan, you say the sweetest things!" Asuka says. "I was happy to have all of you with me! That has been a dream to me, too~"

Yumi smiles and kisses Asuka on the cheek, making the Hanzo leader blush deeply. She just can't wait any longer to return the favor, so she cups both hands to the Ice Ninja's cheeks and kisses her back.

The four leaders dance until they look up at the clock to see that an hour has passed. They look around and use their ninja speed to disappear without anyone noticing at all. Standing in the middle of the lobby is Leo, with her hands together and looking up at the ceiling when she turns around to see the four ninjas show up behind her.

"Just in time~" Leo says as she turns around and holds up her hand. "Come, my honored guests. To my chambers. We will all spend the night together in bed."

Asuka can feel her heart skip a beat. Did she just ask what she thought she asked? "R-really!?"

"Y-you can't be serious!" Homura says.

"All of us...in one bed?" Yumi gasps.

"Is that even possible?"

Leo gives out a deep chuckle. "You'll see what I mean when we get there~"

The four leaders nod and follow the blonde beauty to the flight of stairs that circle around upwards. Once they were on top, Asuka just glances from the railing that they were really high up, not that she's afraid of heights or anything. She keeps her composure and trots over to catch up with the rest of the girls.

They go towards the long hallway where there were about 5 or 6 rooms in a row. It's a mansion after all, so Leo must have invited some previous guests before. But they are on their way to Leo's main room, which is at the end of the hall. But before they were halfway there, Leo stops to see a girl that's a little younger than her with long black hair with hair sticking out from the sides, kinda like a cat hair-style. She is walking by them when she notices the blonde beauty with four other girls.

"Leo-onee-sama?" the raven haired girl questions. "You have new guests?"

"Indeed I do," Leo nods as she gestures towards them. "Go ahead and introduce yourself, Hyoki."

The young woman, no doubt a Senran like her elder, gives a sweet smile to her big sister's _special_ guests. The girl, clad in a lovely white gown with glossy black high heels on her cute feet, does an elegant curtsy and bow.

"It is a grand pleasure to meet you, honored guests. Please, make yourselves at home and enjoy my sister's... _special~_ brand of hospitality and-M-MEW?!" Hyoki introduces herself as asked by her gorgeous older sister...or at least gets through most of her introduction before her kitten ear-like locks of hair stand up and she becomes a precious little kitten-like girl when she suddenly finds herself smooshed against Asuka's bosom.

"HYOKI-CHAN KAWAIIIIIII! Ohhhhh my God you're so cute I can't even! Gyaaahhh~!" Asuka squeals with little hearts fluttering and popping around her and the "kitten" in her arms. She's just too overwhelmed by the adorable little sister of the lady of the mansion.

"A-Asuka! C'mon, woman! Knock that off! You're embarrassing us all!" Homura facepalms while Yumi gives an awkward chuckle and sweatdrops, and Miyabi just rolls her eyes and huffs, quickly stepping over to her Team Hanzo girlfriend to try and pry her off of the mew-ing Hyoki.

"L-Leooo-onee-samaaaa~mew! H-Help meeeew!" Hyoki whines and cries out for help, she's getting smothered by the happy and smitten Asuka.

The blonde in the red dress gives a hearty chuckle that flows elegantly from her lips at these shenanigans, and then she gently hugs her little sister, who buries her face in her back and long golden tresses after Miyabi successfully pulls the pouting Asuka away from the poor kitten-like young Senran.

"But...but! But she's sooooo~cute!" Asuka whines while Miyabi keeps a good hold on her with an arm around her waist, pressing the brunette tight and secure against her side.

"L-Leo-onee-sama...you...have...weird tastes..." Hyoki mutters into her big sister's mane of hair.

The blonde giggles and reaches back to gently pet her little sister on the head like the precious kitten that she is.

"But that is what makes life interesting and love worth sharing, my dearest, darling Imouto~" Leo coos.

"A-Anyway, s-sorry about that, Hyoki-chan. I'm Yumi, from Gessen Girls Academy. Nice to meet you, little one~!" Yumi introduces herself with an elegant curtsy.

"Name's Miyabi, from Hebijo Academy's Elite Class. You're a cutie, Hyoki-chan, and apologize, Asuka-chan!" The snow-haired Leader nudges her beloved.

Asuka pouts but then, coughs into her fist and regains her composure. She pulls away from Miyabi and does a respectful bow.

"I'm Asuka, of Hanzo Academy. Nice to meet you, Hyoki-chan! S-Sorry for...that. You're just, soooo~cute!" Asuka's honest hazel eyes and beautiful, happy smile make Hyoki blush just a bit.

Homura chuckles and waves.

"And I'm Homura, Miyabi's cool and badass sempai~!" Miyabi winces at that and makes a pouty face. "I used to be in Hebijo's Elite Class, but...uh...um..." Homura scratches her cheek. "Things...happened, and I now have my own team. The Crimson Squad of yours truly!" She recovers quickly and places a proud fist on her chest, along with a confident smile and overall cool look on her face.

With a soft sigh, Hyoki emerges from behind her big sister.

"N-Nice to meet you all~mew..." The golden-haired kitten-like girl takes a deep, calming breath and her cat "ears" come back down.

"I shall tend to the guests, Leo-onee-sama, while you rest and...get better acquainted...with your guests here. If you'll excuse me, ladies," Hyoki's long, ebony mane of hair flutters around her as she turns around and walks back the way Leo and her guests came, headed back to the party to cover for her big sister's absence.

"...Gosh, she's sooooo~cute!" Asuka tries oh so very hard not to squeal.

"Yes. Yes, she really is, Asuka-san. She sure is~" Leo coos and then, she gives a head tilt and a "come hither" motion with her index finger as she walks further ahead, stepping up to a big pair of doors of rich mahogany and solid gold on the hinges, as well as gold lion head-shaped knobs.

"Ladies, please indulge me. Welcome to my chambers~" Leo purrs and then, she pushes open the doors with one elegant motion, and the four Senran Team Leaders gasp upon seeing Leo's bedroom become unveiled as the doors swing open.

"...that's one Helluva bed...!" Miyabi breathes. And yes, amidst the rich maroon and passion-red furniture, vanity, two enormous windows with satiny drapes and little balconies that can easily fit at least five people built into them, as well as the ceiling-tall book shelf and the showcase filled to the brim with trophies of all shapes, sizes and merits...is the bed.

"Haaah, yes it is. I do value my sleep above many other things~" Leo coos and gives a dashing smile and a wink to her guests.

The bed is absolutely gigantic, fit for a queen, with silky red, gold and royal violet sheets.

"And one thing I value above this bed and my sleep...is wonderful company to share it all with~"

The four team leaders almost swoon at her most beautiful smile after she says that. The beautiful blonde walks over towards the large closet and opens it while gesturing her hand towards sets of underwear hanging.

"Here~" she says. "Pick whatever you like to sleep in~"

Yumi blushes at the thought of putting on simple underwear to sleep in. "It's...it's embarrassing but..."

"Interesting~" Homura finishes, rubbing her chin with a grin. "I do that all the time~"

"You do?" Yumi asks.

"Of course~" Homura says with a wink. "Why wouldn't I sleep with Asuka like this~?" Asuka giggles at that and gives her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Homura-chan loves sleeping with pretty undies when she's with me! She likes the feel of beautiful silk hugging her wonderful curves~" The Hanzo Team Leader explains with a big smile and lovely blush on her face.

Then, she quickly heads for the closet, spinning the hangers to select the underwear that fits her. "Well, now's the good time~!" She finally picks out a green polka dotted two piece underwear off of the hanger. "Got it! Now it's your turn, Homura-chan~"

"Alright!" the tanned girl walks over to take the one thing that's in front of her: black lingerie with frilly ends on the bra, panties and stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt. "I'm taking this one~"

Miyabi is up and she turns the hangers around a few times until she picks one out: a black and yellow underwear set. One black on the right cup and yellow on the other cup. "I'm picking that one. You're up, Yumi."

"O-okay..." Embarrassed, but smiling at the same time, she goes over and turns the hangers around until she finds a blue lingerie set with stockings and garter straps attached to a garter belt. "Well...I shall go with this..."

The four leaders go change into their selected night underwear and come out, with Leo staring in awe at each and one of them wearing the underwear and lingerie, all snugged against their perfect bodies.

"Oh, my!" Leo says, clasping her hands together. "Those fit all of you perfectly! And that one, Miyabi-san...is identical to the swimsuit I use at the beach."

"Really?" Miyabi says. "I see." She looks down at the article of clothing that Leo holds out, a swimsuit identical to the night underwear, except it has Leo's name on one cup.

"See?" Leo says. "I remember playing volleyball one time while wearing this, but...somehow, my swimsuit had a little...wardrobe malfunction..." the blonde sweat drops at this memory.

Then, after coughing into her fist to regain her composure after recalling that unfortunate instance, that close call with partial public nudity at the beach, Leo puts the swimsuit back into its respective place in her walk in closet, and she turns to her gorgeous lingerie Senran guests, giving them a little wink.

"I will be right back~" And after giving that alluring purr, Leo steps into her closet and leaves her honored guests in anticipation and suspense of what they will see when that door opens once again.

All of the ladies' hearts race as they await the grand reveal of what Leo will wear to bed with them.

"Ohhhh I'm so nervous..." Asuka shifts her weight from one foot to the other, but the cool touch of Yumi's hand taking hers soothes her. The Ice Ninja's beautiful eyes and gentle, soft smile put Asuka at ease.

"We're all together. You all look gorgeous...I feel so anxious and nervous, too...but I'm not afraid." Yumi's soft, oh so soft and gentle voice soothes Asuka further.

"I sure feel pretty sexy here, standing with you all girls~ You're all so gorgeous, ohhh I just wanna _do_ things to you, all of you," Homura grins and gives a suggestively wiggles her eyebrows. She can't help herself and she reaches out to playfully tug at one of Yumi's silky garter straps and then, lets go to watch it bounce off of the girl's perfect thigh.

"O-Ow~! H-Homura-san! Please!" Yumi blushes beautifully and pouts.

Homura laughs till she feels Miyabi's incredible chest smoosh against her back after the Hebijo Elite Class leader hugs her sempai from behind, nuzzling the back of ther head and taking a deep whiff of her natural scent, nose pressed against her silky black ponytail.

"And you~look exquisite, Homura, my~sempai. I want to do _things_ to you, as well," Miyabi's deep voice becomes a husky purr in Homura's ear and the tanned girl in black silk feels the most wonderful shiver race up and down her body.

"M-Miyabi...chan...?!" She breathes.

"Ohhhh, I think I kept you waiting, huh~? Getting into the thick of things without your~host, hm?" Leo saunters out of the closet, both hands on her glorious, wide, womanly hips, sauntering towards her gorgeous guests like a lioness that knows she's at the top of the food chain.

Asuka, Homura, Miyabi and Yumi all gulp and swoon and feel warmth fill their bodies as they see the gorgeous sight of Leo approaching with her body clad in an exquisite black negligeé tied at the front with a tiny little heart-shaped pin between her incredible breasts, with clearly no bra underneath yet the cloth of the negligeé is opaque there, so the ladies can kind of see but not really see the "prizes" underneath.

Then, the cloth goes down and opens up to reveal a perfect tummy, with the cloth fluttering this way and that with Leo's every step, gently caressing her flawless skin.

The young woman's long, powerful legs are completely bare and the sweet juncture between those creamy-white thighs is covered by simple yet beautiful soft-yellow panties with a hint of black lace trim on the waistband, and then Leo does a graceful twirl and a tilt of her hip and the four Team Leaders see that those panties are actually a thong that disappears between the sweet lower cheeks of Leo.

Leo is a true sight of beauty and it takes Asuka, Yumi, Homura and Miyabi's collective breath away.

They look on mesmerized as Leo saunters past them and then, gets on the bed, crawling on all fours with a seductive sway to her hips towards the middle, finally settling into a comfortable nest of soft pillows.

"I have had my eye on all of you for a long time. Having you here, like this...this is almost a dream come true. Please, won't you come hither and fulfill my dream? Allow me to show you how my heart is as open as your relationship, and my body even more than willing. Come forth, come to me, Miyabi-san, Asuka-san, Homura-san, Yumi-san~" Leo purrs and she beckons her fellow Senran maidens over to her with her index finger.

Asuka is the first to crawl on the bed, almost like Leo has hypnotized her to do so, but really didn't. Homura's eyes widen in shock from her lover's initiative action.

"Hey!" she shouts. "Don't be all cuddly with Leo without me!"

Leo smile as she pets Asuka like a puppy while the Hanzo leader is clearly buried in her bosom, giggling. "Aw, why don't you join us already, right, Homura-san? You can see there's plenty of room here."

"Alright, I will!" In an instant, Homura jumps toward the bed and goes right next to Asuka, grabbing her arm. "I got you!"

"Hahaha! Homura-chan~!" Asuka can't help but laugh. "You're being so close~"

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" Homura says.

Miyabi is next to crawl over on the other side of Leo and snuggle close to her. "I'm taking this side. Yumi, you coming?"

The Ice Ninja blushes heavily as she looks at her underwear and then back at the leaders and Leo who are already snuggled up against her like cubs against the lioness.

"O-okay..." Yumi says with a bashful smile. "I'm coming, Miyabi-san."

She then crawls on the bed to snuggle next to Miyabi. All of them then snuggle next to each other just to be with the rich blonde. Leo continues to pet Asuka on the head with Homura gritting her teeth in jealousy at Leo being so affectionate towards Asuka. The rich girl immediately takes notice and gives a deep chuckle.

"Ahhh...Homura-san," she says. "You wouldn't mind if I have Asuka-san for a bit, hm~?"

"Huh!?" Homura blushes heavily and slightly turns her head away. "W-well...if you...if you really insist...I'll be willing...t-to share..."

Asuka brightens as she turns over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. "Oh, thank you, Homura-chan~! I promise to come back for you as soon as I can!"

"Please do. I don't want you to fall for her, you hear?"

"Aw, don't be silly!" Asuka laughs. She then turns back and Leo immediately wraps her arms around the Hanzo leader's waist, pulling her closer.

"May I...Asuka-san?" Leo whispers as she tips her chin to her level, making the dark brunette almost swoon from just gazing into her violet eyes.

"Ah...Leo-chan...y-yes! Yes you can!" Asuka almost squeaks.

"Fufu! Then...let's do it~" Leo leans in to kiss Asuka on the lips.

Homura watches them, trying super hard not to blow up while clenching the sheets. And meanwhile, Miyabi and Yumi turn to look at each other.

"Shall we, Yumi?" the short haired girl asks.

"Ah...yes...Miyabi-san." Yumi replies. "We can't let them have all the fun."

Yumi and Miyabi embrace each other and have their own little make out session.

What it feels like minutes, Asuka and Leo continue kissing, having their tongues caress each other with soft moans being heard. But shortly after, they pull away with Asuka panting a bit.

"You okay, Asuka-san?" Leo asks in concern.

"Yes, Leo-chan! Don't worry! I still have someone I need to make out with." She turns toward Homura and cups both hands to her cheeks. "I'm sorry I took so long, Homura-chan. Let me make it up to you~"

In an instant, before Homura can say anything, her lips are already connected with Asuka's and her tongue caressing hers shortly after. Feeling very relieved and happy, the tanned girl embraces the dark brunette, returning the favor.

Leo turns around to see Yumi and Miyabi have just finished their little make out session. Yumi turns around and gasps, feeling slightly embarrassed at what she just saw. But Leo just smiles and waves a hand dismissively.

"No worries, Yumi-san," she says.

After Asuka and Homura have their make out session, Leo beckons Homura over, so Asuka sits up to switch with Homura while the tanned girl scoots over towards the rich blonde. Leo smiles as she cups both hands to her cheeks, making the Crimson Squad leader blush.

"Leo?" she says simply.

All Leo could do is just gaze at her beautiful facial features, plus her hair tied in a long pony-tail, as if she's clearly observing her.

"Is...is something the matter?" Homura asks nervously.

Leo gives a deep chuckle. "No. It's just that...you sort of resemble my own girlfriend~"

Homura almost recoils back, her beautiful eyes comically wide at the implications of what Leo just said.

"W-Wh-Wha?! What in the world?! Leo...you-?!" Homura gets cut off by a breath-taking, passionate kiss that a smiling Leo lands upon her.

The tanned girl immediately forgets all about Leo being so incredibly polyamorous, instead focusing on the sheer pleasure she gets from Leo's sweet kiss, willingly melting into the wealthy Senran's embrace and lips.

The ladies tilt their heads and press tighter against each other, Leo embracing Homura by the shoulders and tugging her closer to her via the tanned girl's garter straps, tugging and pulling firm but gently, careful not to snap the delicate cloth.

Homura moans sweetly into their kiss, particularly loud when their wonderfully huge chests brush and mash together, the friction between skin and exquisite silk and satin being incredibly pleasurable for them both.

Suddenly, the two ladies get momentarily broken out of their loving trance by gentle but firm hands poking and tugging at their skin and clothes; a tug to Leo's panties' waistband and a pull to Homura's stockings' garters.

The blonde beauty of a Senran turns to the side to see the twinkling golden eyes of Miyabi an inch away from her face, and she shares a smile with the Hebijo Elite Class leader via a deep, passionate kiss that quickly has both deep-voiced young women letting off moans and sighs that make the other three ladies next to them swoon before getting busy with each other, namely Asuka and Homura creating a breath-takingly beautiful lingerie sandwich with Yumi right in the middle, with Asuka peppering kisses on the Ice Ninja girl's exposed shoulsers, back and sides of the neck and nuzzling her short cut of hair from behind while Homura is seemingly intent on kissing the soul out of Yumi with a kiss that has the girl seeing stars behind her closed eyes.

And while the Hanzo, Gessen and Crimson Squad leaders indulge in this passionate, erotically tender three-way affection, Leo is quickly melting into Miyabi's wonderfully aggresive kiss.

Both ladies keep their eyes open half-way, hazy violet and gold connected while their lips move and brush and mold perfectly against each other.

Miyabi tangles her fingers in Leo's glorious mane of gold and keeps the rich girl steady against her via a hand firm yet gentle on her perfect waist, sometimes moving down to give a womanly hip a squeeze and close-to-a-grope to the butt cheek inches away from it.

All the while Leo sighs and gives breathy moans in-between pauses for air as Miyabi caresses and kisses her, the "manly" Senran of the fivesome dominating Leo's tongue with hers in their kiss.

Despite the rising heat and pleasure shared by all these couplings, the ladies know better than to let things escalate _this_ quickly. They have enough self-control, albeit barely, to not fall into the oh-so-delicious temptation.

Eventually, things simmer down to a gentle, loving make-out session between Yumi and Leo, with the blonde holding the ashen-haired Senran close, firm yet sweetly against her, their gorgeous curves touching gently, pleasurable friction felt by both from the contact of skin and cloth.

Leo has Yumi by the chin held delicately between the very pads of her index finger and thumb as they kiss leisurely and tenderly, and she oh so sweetly caresses Yumi's exposed and clothed thighs with just the very tips of her fingers of the other hand.

Even if their kissing is the most tender and gentle of the night so far, Leo and Yumi are both quite breathless when they pull away for the last time, smiling softly, faces made three times more beautiful by deep blushes on their cheeks.

"Come to me, all of you. One last time, let me thank you for your attention and wonderful time~" Leo coos as she crawls up to the center of the bed and spreads her arms wide, and Asuka is the first to move up and give Leo a sweet smooch with a touch of tongue and cute "chu~" when they pull away. Then, Asuka shifts and gets on Leo's right, flush and tightly wrapped around her.

Then, Homura moves up and gives Leo a deep, firm kiss that leaves a frail little string of saliva bridging their lips for just a second after the tanned Senran pulls away and then, she snuggles with Leo to the girl's left.

Next up is Yumi, who gives Leo just a gentle, delicate, chaste kiss. There was no need to go further. They just made out, after all. Yumi pulls away, gives Leo a soft caress to the cheek and jaw, another fleeting kiss and then, she moves to lay down and spoon Asuka from behind.

And last but definitely not least is Miyabi, with the Hebijo Elite Class leader smiling a dashing smile as she crawls up Leo's gorgeous body, gold and violet eyes gazing into each other as they share a sweet kiss with just a little swipe of tongue against bottom and upper lips, with Miyabi giving a soft moan of bliss when Leo sucks oh so slightly on her bottom lip and then, tongue.

They smile as they pull away and the snow-haired Senran gets off of Leo and lies down behind her sempai, spooning Homura like Yumi does the same to Asuka.

All the breath-takingly beautiful lingerie Senrans give a shared sigh of gentle bliss as they all cuddle and snuggle oh so closer against each other and Leo right in the middle, lovingly caressing her ladies' hair.

When all is said and done, Yumi, Asuka, Leo, Homura and Miyabi all fall asleep in this wonderful, loving embrace, with a hand each right on the center of Leo's chest, their palms one over the other, right above the blonde lioness' big, loving Senran heart.

It beats fast, it soars with joy, bliss and love thanks to her honored guests making her dream come true.

 _ **~The End~**_

 **Yuri-chan:** Wow, Mikey. Here I am again...doing a Pretty with Leo. But not with Ageha or Yuyu-chan~ This time, I decided to give them a break and have her indulge with the Team Leaders~!

 **Major Mikey gives a long, satisfied sigh** Haaaaaaah~ Daaaaaaaaamn~ Oh my God, I can hardly believe we actually wrote this thing~ *O* This gloriously beautiful, polyamorous beast of a Pretty~ Daaaaaayum~

 **Yuri-chan:** I know, right~? I can't believe it either~ Leo's just sooooo beautiful I HAD to write it

 **Major Mikey:** You just always come up with the craziest, most beautiful, Yuri-chan~ :'3 You love~to keep me in shape, too. :3

 **Yuri-chan:** All because of that ONE card~

 **Major Mikey:** Mmmmhmmm~ Yeeeessss~ That one~gorgeous card of Leo-sama wakey~wakey in the mornin'~ Oh man, if we actually could, we'd totally share this Card with all of you, guys and girls! "O"

 **Yuri-chan** : Hehehe~! So, everyone. Another Pretty with the gorgeous and rich Leo and the Team Leaders~ Let us know what you think of it~!

 **Major Mikey:** Mmhmm. Yup. Y'heard the lady, fellas. You know how we like dem reviews, yeah? We put all our heart and soul into this Pretty, so be sure to reward our combined efforts accordingly, 'k? Tis Pretty 50, baby! It's a special occasion most grand! *O*

 **Yuri-chan:** Ah, yes~! 50 Pretties already~! Can you believe it~?

 **Major Mikey** : :'3

I almost can't~ Ohhh I almost can't believe it, Yuri-chan~ Ohhh how it's grown so much, so big and beautiful, our baby, this, our Pretty Senran Collection~ **Wipes away a manly tear of sheer pride and accomplishment**

 **Major Mikey** : Anyway, that's enough from us for now. Just know, fellas. This collection will only continue to grow! We're not finished just yet! X3

Seeya'll next Pretty~!

 **Yuri-chan** : Still have plenty more to go~ Have a nice day~!

 **Major Mikey:** Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	51. Pretty 51: Haruka x Mirai x Hibari

**Pretty 51: Haruka x Mirai x Hibari**

What could Haruka be up to, exactly?

Mirai of the Crimson Squad was minding her own business, helping out around the hideout when she got called by the mad scientist Senran out of the blue. She was almost done with putting away the laundry and before that, cleaning the kitchen. It was hard work, but it was all worth it.

So, there she was Mirai, walking toward Haruka's room and waiting by the door after knocking on it.

Mirai taps her foot impatiently. She's taking a while. Mirai's right there waiting for her Haruka-sama to show herself. Haruka has to be there, yes? In fact, Haruka takes so long to open the door that Mirai was almost about to start staring out into space. The door opens and startles her, snapping Mirai out of her thoughts of what Haruka might do to her.

"Mirai-chan~" she says. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"You've kept me waiting here alright!" Mirai snap. "Now, let's just cut to the chase. There better not be any damn samba shenanigans or even another masochistic potion you concocted for me, because I'm walking away if you do!"

"Oh, no, no, no, dear~" Haruka says. "It's none of that actually. You see, Hibari-chan's coming over for a playdate. And I want you to be a part of it~"

A playdate? Hm...sounds reasonable, simple, doable…and she's invited to join the party? Mirai can do with that. "Ah, so a playdate. Sounds good to me."

"But..." Haruka-sama holds up one finger. "I have something that'll make it more interesting."

"Wh-what is it?" That look on her face. Something's up. Haruka's up to what Haruka always does. Mirai does **not** want to know what it is...

Haruka grins as she takes a few items out of a little plastic bag she had handy: a cat ears headband, a deep-brown leather collar and a cat tail with a red bow tied to the end of it.

"What...the hell...are those?" Mirai deadpans.

"You're so silly and cute, Mirai-chan~" Haruka says. "Part of this playdate means you have to play as Hibari-chan and I's adorable pet kitty~!"

Mirai keeps a straight, emotionless face.

Then, her eye twitches.

Then, Ok, Haruka can't actually see it, but Mirai's patch-covered eye twitches, too.

"Haruka-sama..." Mirai starts slowly and softly. The honey-blonde before her just lets off a sweet "Hmmm~?" and tilts her head, closed-eye smile and all.

"Oh NOPE! This is WAY WORSE! Eff this crap, I'm out!" Mirai makes to storm off, readying a smoke bomb for an old reliable ninja vanish...

"But, but Mirai-chaaan~! If you run away, you'll force me to punish~you!" Haruka's honey-coated voice gives Mirai pause, but she quickly shakes her head and grits her teeth, steeling her resolve.

"N-No! It doesn't matter! I'm a shinobi! I can take the worst punishment you can dish out, Haruka-sama! I will not be humiliated or treated like a cat or any of that-GUH!" And amidst her passionate speech, Mirai fails to notice Haruka getting around and behind her, and then, she kind of chokes momentarily when the older ninja girl grabs her by the back of her simple shirt and pulls, taking Mirai off her feet and making her look like...well, a cat held up by the scruff of its neck.

"...nya..." Mirai gives a loud, just slightly exaggerated sigh of defeat. "Ok Haruka-sama..." The girl's voice is at least two octaves softer, barely above a whisper only a well-trained shinobi girl's ear could catch. "I'll be...your...and Hibari-chan's...kitty..nya...just...just..." Mirai's black tresses hide her expression.

"Just...what, Mirai-chan~?" Haruka leans in, her ear right next to Mirai's cute, soft-pink mouth.

"Just...don't ignore me if you two get too...lovey dovey with each other...Ok...?"

Haruka gasps softly and gently sets Mirai back down on her feet and then, her black-haired teammate gasps loudly when the honey-blonde pulls her petite companion into a tight yet gentle, reassuring hug, Mirai's cute, wide-eyed face smooshed deep into her elder's massive, soft bosom.

"It's Ok, Mirai-chan, darling. Don't worry. Trust me, Ok~? Hibari-chan and I will pamper and spoil you with all~our love, Ok~?" Haruka pulls back and gently pets Mirai on the head, gently caressing her hair like, well, a kitten. Her playful green eyes are beautiful and honest, and Mirai's garnet eye glimmers.

"H-Haruka-sama~!" The diminutive Senran takes Haruka's hand in both of hers and gives a nice, firm squeeze.

"That's my sweetie little pet, Mirai-chan~ Now, come on. Let's go get dressed! We have to look our best when we welcome Hibari-chan!" Haruka dazzles Mirai with her smile and the tiny Senran gingerly takes the kitty ears headband and tail accessories, while Haruka keeps in her grasp the collar. Mirai tilts her head in confusion at that, thinking she could put the collar on herself, but Haruka winks and that's clearly a sign she won't outright say anything right away.

"...wait...get dressed? Haruka-sama...what are you-?" "No time to waste~! Let's go, let's go!" And off Haruka goes, her hand firmly grasping Mirai's, the poor dear getting dragged along, almost completely off her feet because of Haruka's grip and the speed at which she moves to her room and her...sizeable...wardrobe.

Among them are some swimsuits, most of them consist one piece swimsuits that can fit the petite girl perfectly. She stares at the row of swimsuits left and right. How in the world does she keep those swimsuits for safe keeping? Wait a minute...

"H-Haruka-sama..." Mirai stutters. "Don't tell me..."

Haruka picks out a white one-piece swimsuit and holds it out in front of her. "WE are going to have a swimsuit playdate today~!"

Mirai drops to her knees as she looks at both the collar and the swimsuit. She's not really serious is she? By the look on Haruka's face, she is DEFINITELY serious.

"We have only 10 minutes to prepare. I got the snacks ready and all that...plus...some other things I prepared~"

"Like what? Some nasty potion?"

"Nope~! No potion today, my dear!"

"Then what is it?"

Haruka just winks at her. "You'll see in a second. Now put that outfit on before I do it for you. And it's NOT going to be pretty~"

Mirai nods quickly and strips off her clothing very fast and puts on the swimsuit. Haruka then puts on the collar with the name tag jingling. It even has Mirai's name on it, much to Mirai's embarrassment.

There is a knock on the door after that and Haruka casually walks over to open the door.

"Haruka-san!" Hibari greets her with a bright smile and then a hug soon after.

"Oh Hibari-chan, babydoll~! Oh I've missed you so much. It's been ages since I last had you in my arms, sweetie!" Haruka gushes, squeezing a laughing Hibari against her bosom, the pinkette happily nuzzling those wonderfully humongous breasts and then, cupping Haruka's cheeks in her hands to let their smiling lips meet in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Chu~ But mou, Haruka-san, we saw each other just two days ago, silly! We went on that movie date and...I still think we were being followed...b-but anyway-oh hey! Hey Mirai-chan~! So good to see you and..." Hibari turns away from Haruka to see the petite Senran peeking out from behind an adjacent wall...and then, in a flash of pink, the good ninja girl is upon Mirai, hugging her tight, nuzzling and cuddling her in her lap.

Hibari caught a glimpse of a cat ear, the jingle of the kitty collar and then, the curve of the tail attached to the back of Mirai's white school swimsuit. (Un)fortunately for Mirai, this only means one thing...

"Ohhhh Mirai-chan, oh my gosh! You're soooo~cute! You're the cutest little ninja kitty! And this swimsuit, oh my goodness, you look great! Meow for me, Mirai-chan! Please, please, pleeease~!" Hibari gushes and she almost accidentally suffocates the poor dear, the girl's black head of hair almost fully engulfed by Hibari's own tremendous Senran bosom.

This severely...irritates...Mirai and the girl shows her displeasure by giving a loud "HIIIISSSSSS! Get your oppai out of my face! Get my face out of your oppai, Hibariiii!" And swiping at the pinkette's bountiful bouncing bust with her hands, a glint of nails here and there that makes Hibari let off the most precious little squeak and let go of the black-haired girl of the three, who immediately backs away and almost hunches over on hands and feet, Mirai's nimble, petite body almost perfect for this bit of kitty semi-roleplay nonsense, her tail reacting to her distress by standing straight, her little fang poking out and collar's name tag jingling even more. "Hiiiiisssssss!"

"Awwwww, but come on, Mirai-chaaan~! You're soooo cute! Please, please, calm down, please meow for me, for Hibari, pleeeease~!" Hibari whines adorably, big, flower eyes wide and almost glimmering with tears (hard to tell if they were real or crocodile tears), hands together on her chest like in prayer, the girl sitting on her cute, bloomers-clad bum, calves spread apart under her.

"...hiss...hmph..." Mirai eventually mellows out and sits down more comfortably, hands holding her ankles as she presses her feet together, legs bent in her sitting pose.

"...nya...for you, and Haruka-sama...and...and perhaps, just perhaps Yagyuu if she comes along next time...nya...~"

Hibari's delighted smile and enthusastic "Hai~!" melt Mirai and Haruka's hearts.

Then, Hibari feels Haruka's signature lab coat drape over her, the honey-blonde pulling the petite pinkette snug against her side, a little grin on her lips.

"Mirai-chan here is the cutiest shinobi kitty patootie...but lookie, Hibari-chan, look at us. We are far~overdressed. Mirai-chan is looking her best for us and yet here we are, not returning the favor. Come, my doll, let us~go get dressed! Wait here just a minute, Mirai-chan, darling, 'k~?" Haruka winks and a hot blush paints her junior/pet's cheeks a healthy red.

"S-Sure, yeah. I'll wait-nya..." Mirai remains seated and whistles a random tune while the honey-blonde and pinkette leave for Haruka's massive wardrobe in a corner of the room, not before Hibari gives Mirai's chin a sweet little scratch with one hand and a nice stroke of her long black tresses with the other, which got her a satisfied "Nya~" from the school swimsuit Senran kitty girl as a result.

Mirai waits and waits for both of them to get dressed in the wardrobe. A lot of laughs and giggles are heard from the other side of the door, making Mirai feel a little jealous.

"Wow, Haruka-san!" Hibari says as she just finishes putting on her blue bikini that is barely her size. "It's kinda...small, but..."

"But it's lovely on you~" Haruka says, putting both hands on her shoulders from behind and then steps up to reveal her usual pink bikini.

"I could say the same for you, Haruka-san~"

"Eehehe! You're such a sweetie~" Haruka coos as she hugs her tightly. "Now come on. As much as I love to admire each other's swimsuits, we don't wanna keep Mirai-chan waiting."

"Ah, right, right!" Hibari jumps up in excitement. "Let's go see her!"

Haruka opens the wardrobe door and both of them greets Mirai in their lovely bikinis. Their large breasts jiggle from the movement of walking, but with Hibari jumping up and down in excitement, all Mirai could focus on is the jiggling breasts.

"Hiiisssss!" Mirai hisses, making Hibari stop.

"Oh! Did I startle you, Mirai-chan? I'm sorry!" the pinkette stops jumping and kneels down to put out her hand. "Come on~! Shake!"

"Fufu! She's not a dog, Hibari-chan~" Haruka giggles.

"True, but I just wanna see how cute she is when she tries to shake my hand~" Hibari states as she holds out her hand a little closer. "Come on, Mirai-chan. Come on. Shake, shake~"

"Are you serious, nya?" Mirai deadpans.

Still, she has to do it. But she knows she's not supposed to shake hands like a human. Instead, she raises her "paw" up in the air, as if she's struggling to keep it up and her arm goes up and down, but with no effort at all.

"Nyaaaa..." she mutters and drops her "paw" down. "This isn't working, nya!"

"Awwwww!" Hibari groans, pouting adorably.

"Hey, Mirai-chaaaaan~" Haruka calls in a sing song tone. She holds up a yellow ball of yarn, making Mirai blush furiously. "We have other means of playing with you. Such as this~"

"Ohhh! That's a great idea!" Hibari says.

"Nya?" Mirai is still on all fours, but turns toward her "master" with a deadpanned look on her face. "Again...are you serious, nya?"

"Absolute~ly" Haruka coos with no hesitation and no remorse whatsoever. She moves the yarn ball left, then right back and forth and then, up and down. Mirai's deadpan slowly, oh so slowly melts way and her beautiful red eye gazes at the yarn ball, her little fang showing as she follows the yarn ball in Haruka's hand. It's like...some kind of...kitty instincts are urging Mirai to focus all her attention on that yarn ball...

"O-Only...only because...it's you, and Hibari...Haruka-sama...ny...nya...~" Mirai purrs sweetly when Hibari can't help but reach out and, with a giggle, the bikini bluenette starts to gently scratch Mirai under the chin and rub her school swimsuit-clad back up and down, then caressing her side with the back of her fingers.

"You're soooo~cute, Mirai-chaaan~" Hibari coos with an incredibly mellow look on her gorgeous, adorable face.

"Now...go~!" Haruka giggles as she tosses the ball of yarn over Mirai's shoulder, with the swimsuit Sernan kitty letting off a loud, almost instincts-only-driven "MINE-NYA!" and taking off after the ball of yarn, Hibari pouting adorably, puffed-out cheek and all, immediately missing the warmth and cuteness of Mirai under her touch.

Once Mirai retrieves the yarn ball, she tosses it and rolls on her back, bouncing it back and forth with her "paws" in a fast motion, making her even more adorable than ever. Hibari doesn't know if she can take this cuteness overload any longer, but with a reassuring hand from Haruka, it calms her down just a bit.

"Nya~!" Mirai mews as she tosses the ball back at Haruka. The honey blonde giggles and tosses it to Mirai again. The eye-patched kitty girl runs toward the wall to retrieve it, pushes it around a few times when she pushes it too hard, having the yarn ball release a few feet of string ad rolling it towards Hibari.

"I guess it's your turn now, Hibari-chan~" Haruka says.

Hibari slowly picks up the yarn and shows it to Mirai, who immediately gets ready to chase it down. However, the flower eyed girl decides to tease her a little bit for more enjoyment and cuteness.

"You want it~?" Hibari says as she holds it out to the raven haired girl, but quickly pulls it back before Mirai can even touch it. "Oh, too slow!"

"Nya!" Mirai tries to dive for it, but Hibari pulls it back again, making the kitty girl do a summer salt and then rolling back up to face the flower eyed girl. "You're so mean, nya! The hell!?"

"Hehehe~!" Hibari giggles as she waves the yarn ball at Mirai's face. "I'm just having fun, that's all~!"

"It's not fun for me, nya!" Mirai dives in for another attempt, but misses again.

"Sure looks like it, Mirai-chan! It sure looks like you're having the time of your life~!" Hibari coos and laughs, eventually relenting and relishing in the overwhelming school swimsuit Senra kitty cuteness of Mirai as the diminutive ninja girl gets tangled up in the strings of the yarn ball just seconds after getting her "paws" on it.

Hibari squirms and squeals where she sits, absolutely overwhelmed by the adorableness before her.

"Haaaah, you're so~cute, Hibari-chan, babydoll~" Haruka coos and wraps her arms around her pinkette girlfriend, pulling her flush up against her chest, Hibari's chin smothered in the uber-abundant, bountiful bosom of her honey-blonde beloved, and the pinkette smiles sweetly, still looking at the cuteness of a tangled-up Mirai, while she nuzzles Haruka's mighty chest, giving a few kisses to the exposed cleavage that Haruka's pink bikini top provides, a heart-shaped cut out.

This gets Hibari some sweet little coos and even something close to a moan from Haruka as she relishes in her darling babydoll's lips giving her chest some love.

"I...can't...nya...I'm stuck, I'm stuuuck-nyaaaa~!" Mirai whines and calls for help, the poor dear lying on her back, arms tangled up, crossed over her chest and legs are raised high, one spread to the side...well, the girl lies in a most compromising position.

"...H-Help...nya...~" Mirai whines in a tiny, incredibly vulnerable little voice.

Hibari's flower eyes go wide as saucers...and then, she bleeds from the nose.

Haruka just laughs.

Haruka helps Hibari recover from her nosebleed by handing her a tissue and then helping her kitty girl Mirai get untied, making the petite girl mew softly in relief. Then, Haruka notices Mirai yawning in such an adorable way that it leaves the honey blonde speechless for a second.

"Awwww, you tired, Mirai-chan~?" she asks.

Mirai nods. "I'm getting sleepy, nyaaaaa...~"

Haruka giggles as she picks up the petite girl tenderly. "Here, why don't we go to my bed and snuggle together with Hibari-chan?"

"Yaaawwwwnnnn...good idea...nyaa..."

Haruka turns to Hibari for approval and the pinkette nods, yawning as well.

"We played a lot today, haven't we?" she says.

"Indeed," the honey blonde says. "Come on, Hibari-chan."

"Right!"

The three girls go to Haruka's bed and gently place Mirai right in the middle of the bed. Haruka climbs in on Mirai's right and Hibari going on her left. Both arms wrap around the petite girl gently with smiles on their faces.

"Nyaaaaaa...~" Mirai mews softly as she shuffles a bit, making Haruka and Hibari squeal adorably at her cuteness.

"Isn't she just so...precious~?" Hibari squeaks.

"She's our loving, adorable pet, Hibari-chan~" Haruka replies as she strokes her kitten's hair.

"...oppai...I don't...like...but...Haruka-sama...Hibari...their oppai...are nice...zzzz...nya~" Mirai mutters as Haruka cradles her head against her bikini bosom, and the warmth of the two uber-curvaceous, pink-and-blue bikini-clad bodies smothering her from both sides...it feels very nice.

Mirai feels so very warm, safe, snug, and just, so comfy.

The snow-white school swimsuit kitty Senran comes close to purring in content and satisfaction as she sleeps peacefully on Haruka's bosom, and Haruka and Hibari share a sweet smile and the pinkette leans up and around Mirai so as to not disturb her sleep, and the two older bikini Senrans share a sweet, gentle, loving smooch.

Hibari softly caresses Haruka's hip and cheek with her hands, and the honey-blonde coos into their kiss from the sweet caresses and little squeeze her pinkette girlfriend gives her hip, and the two pull away with a giggle after Hibari can't help but give the waistband of Haurka's bikini bottoms a playful tug.

"I love you so much, Haruka-san. Thank you so much. Best play date ever~!" Hibari utters, whispers solely for her beloved.

"And I love you twice as much, my darling babydoll. You're always welcome, Hibari-chan. The door here is always open to you, sweetheart~" Haruka responds, her voice a loving coo that makes Hibari's heart flutter.

Then, the two bikini Senrans in love gaze at Mirai and Haruka gives the girl a soft kiss to the top of the head while Hibari kisses the back of her neck.

"And thank you~for this wonderful playdate, Mirai-chan~ Haruka-san and I's sweetie little kitty! You're the cutest!" Hibari coos, and after a soft giggle from Haruka, the two older girls eventually settle down and drift off to sleep, Mirai still lovingly sandwiched between their gorgeous, uber-curvaceous bikini bodies.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey:** Again: Thank God~for dem "Senran Kagura" cards~ *O* Yes, this Pretty was absolutely inspired by yet another card~ 'kini Haruka-san with 'kini Hibari and School Swimsuit Kitteh Mirai in her lap~ All~credit for the idea goes to Yuri-chan here She gently urged and asked me to write this

 **Yuri-chan** : Ehehe! It's not a card. It's just an ordinary pic with the three of them together~

 **Major Mikey** : D'oh! Well, y'know what I mean. It's official art. It counts! :P **Pets Yuri-chan** Thankies, Yuri-chan. Thanks for keeping me in shape~

 **Yuri-chan** : You're very welcome! Gosh, it's so cute! Very cute actually~!

 **Major Mikey** : I did my best, and so did you, and it shows, Yuri-chan. Let us know if the cuteness made your hearts stop for a few seconds, 'k people~? ;3 Let us know with awe~some reviews~ Thanks again, Yuri-chan!

Seeya'll next Pretty~!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	52. Pretty 52: Asuka x Yuyaki

**Pretty 52: Asuka x Yuyaki**

"Everyone!" Asuka calls as she comes into the Hanzo Academy common room. "I have an announcement to make!"

"Hm? What is it, Asuka-san?" Ikaruga asks.

"Look, lookie here!" She holds out a bunch of tickets. "I won these by sheer luck from a raffle yesterday!"

"Really now?" Yagyuu asks. "Well, what are these tickets for?"

"The hot springs of course~!" Asuka replies.

"Hot springs huh~?" This perks up Katsuragi right away. "Ohhhh, this will be interesting~!"

"Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm~!" Asuka nods happily.

"Wait...why are there...six tickets?" Ikaurga points out.

"Ah, that's what I'm about to tell you. I have the perfect lady to take with us~!" Asuka turns her head and beckons the person to come forward. "My team, meet Yuyaki-chan~!"

The person walks out of the shadows, wearing a brown school uniform. It's a girl with very long white hair tied in a pony-tail that almost reaches the ground and has beautiful tanned skin. She looks up at the team with a shy expression while smiling a little.

"H-hello...everyone..." she says, her soft and quiet voice like music to everyone's ears. "My name is...Yuyaki. I'm...I'm a shinobi too...a leader of the Tohno Tengu Squad..."

Everyone smiles at Yuyaki and walk a couple steps to give their introductions.

"Hello~!" Hibari steps in first. "I'm Hibari! I hope we get along well, Yuyaki-chan~!"

"I'm Yagyuu," the silver haired girl says. "Please...let's get along, but don't...get in the way when it comes to Hibari."

"Y-Yagyuu-chan?" the pinkette sweat drops.

"I-I'll...try..." Yuyaki says.

Ikaruga comes forward and bows politely. "My name is Ikaruga, the class representative of the academy. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Th-the pleasure is all mine..." Yuyaki replies, bowing as well.

The perverted blonde finally steps up with a big smile on her face. "And I'm Katsuragi. And I'm all in for boobs~!"

"B-boobs?" Yuyaki backs away a little. "Y-you mean you..."

"Thaaaaaat's riiight~!" Katsuragi's eyes immediately focus on the shy tanned girl's large breasts as she raises her hands, wiggling her fingers. "And yours are quite the pair~! Let me show you how I do things~!"

"Wait no!" Asuka reaches a hand out. "Katsu-nee, don't do it on her!"

"Why not? As shy and cute as she is, she'll never resist my groping technique~" the blonde grins.

"Y-you don't understand what you're up against..." Asuka sweatdrops.

Katsuragi is literally drooling with satisfaction. "Ohhhh, I've gone up against those who can resist my technique, but this cutie here shouldn't be a problem~"

Asuka sighs in defeat, shrugging. "Don't say I didn't warn you..."

Ikaruga turns to her leader, eyebrow raised. "Asuka-san...what's going on?"

"You'll see..." Asuka replies with another sigh.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh~!" Katsuragi giggles evilly as she walks towards a scared Yuyaki.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Yuyaki says. "St-stay back!"

"Don't wanna! And...oppai~!" The blonde dives in and gropes the tanned girl's breasts. "Ohhhhh~! Very nice! Big and soft, just how I like 'em~"

"Stop...stop it..." Yuyaki whimpers. "I don't like this...kind of treatment...!"

"There's not stopping now~" Katsuragi says. "Ohhhh, the feeling of a new pair of boobs~! I love them already!"

"Sh-shouldn't we do something?" Hibari asks.

"Wait for it..." Asuka puts a hand up.

Yuyaki turns her head to face the perverted blonde. "Stop it...or else I'll...I'll get really angry..."

"You're so cute, Yuyaki~!" Katsuragi says. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you~? Admit it! You're really...wh-what are those weapons doing on your back all of a sudden?" This makes her stop a little.

Yuyaki reaches over to grab both of them. Her eyes are closed for a moment. Then, when she grips on the handles of her swords, her eyes open, making them evil like and she grins while laughing.

 **"Hahahahaha!"** She shoves Katsuragi onto the floor and points one of her swords at her **. "You think you can best me with just your hands, little brat? Guess again, pervert! Nobody messes with me!"**

"Eeek! H-her voice changed!" Hibari whimpers.

"Don't worry, Hibari!" Yagyuu wraps an arm around her best friend. "I'll protect you!"

"Wh-wh-what are you!?" Katsuragi says. "A possessed demon!?"

Asuka shakes her head. "No, no. That's just her split personality. You see... I fought against her earlier and...well...she' not always like this, when she doesn't have any weapons. That's why I know."

 **"Come on! Come at me, filthy perv!"** Insane Yuyaki growls. **"My swords hunger for blood!"**

Ikaruga draws her sword. "We need to stop her! Now! Or she'll destroy the whole place!"

"Leave it to me!" Asuka steps in and draws her swords as well. "Yuyaki-chan!"

Insane Yuyaki swiftly turns toward the Hanzo leader. **"Ohhh, someone's willing to fight, huh? Bring it on, then!"**

"There's no way we're fighting here though!"

"Heh! Where we are doesn't matter as long there is a fight, Asuka. Are you too cowardly to take on the strongest shinobi?"

"No, but I WILL do this!" With her trusty ninja speed, she closes gaps with Insane Yuyaki, catching her off guard.

 **"Wh-what the!?"** Before she can react, Asuka's foot comes in contact with the tanned girl's right hand, losing her weapon right off the bat, sending it flying and the blade sticks to the floor right as it falls blade first. **"How DARE you!"**

Insane Yuyaki swings her sword back and forth, making Asuka back away a little. The rest of her team step in to help, but Asuka holds out her hand, signaling them to stand back.

"Let me handle this, everyone!" Asuka says.

"B-but!" Ikaruga starts but the team leader cuts her off.

"I know what I'm doing! Just watch!"

 **"I can't wait for your friends to watch you BLEED!"** Insane Yuyaki growls. **"Come on!"**

Asuka uses her ninja speed once again as the enraged tanned girl tries to strike at her. Back and forth goes Asuka like a speed of light no matter how much Insane Yuyaki tries to attack her. Then, Asuka finds an opening and kicks her other sword out of her other hand, sending it flying to the other side and having it land blade first, sticking to the floor.

Gasping, Yuyaki blinks twice and her eyes turn to normal as well as her shy and timid personality. She frantically looks around, shaking in fear.

"Wh-wh-wh-what just...happened?" she whimpers.

"...scary..." Katsuragi breathes.

"E-Eh...?" Yuyaki blinks, looking absolutely adorable in her vulnerable confusion. Asuka sighs softly and gently wraps an arm around the precious snow-haired girl. She gives a smile.

"Katsu-nee happened, Yuyaki-chan. Katsu-nee happened. Don't worry. She will keep a good, respectable distance from your chest from now on, won't you, Katsu-nee~?" Asuka explains and while the Hanzo Team leader gives a good glare to the blonde pervert of the team, Yuyaki gives a soft, audible sigh of relief.

The blonde nods so fast, her neck almost gets a cramp.

"Y-Y-Yeah! Yeah! I'll absolutely keep my distance! S-S-Sowwy, Yuyaki-chan!" She almost trips over her own words.

Yuyaki blushes slightly and looks down at her hands, fiddling with her thumbs.

"It's...Ok...if she just _looks_...and doesn't...touch..." The girl's utmost cuteness and kind suggestion immediately wipe away the awkward atmosphere, and everyone in the room feel their hearts melt.

 _'So...CUTE...!'_ They share the same thought, even.

"...Yagyuu-san...your...nose is bleeding! Are you...alright...?" Yuyaki points an alarmed index finger at her fellow snow-haired Senran.

For a reason Yuyaki isn't privy to, everyone else laughs. Well, except Yagyuu, that is, who just does her best to subtly wipe away the nasal blood that was about to start pooling on her upper lip.

"Anyway! Off to the hot springs, everyone~! Tis a ways out of town! Follow the leader, ladies!" And thus, with a giggle from Asuka's team and a soft "Y-Yes, let's!" from Yuyaki, the happy, spunky brunette leads the way to the nearest train station, and not once does she let go of Yuyaki's hand, the two's fingers intertwined every step of the way.

Once at the train station, everyone is on time, and takes their seats, sitting next to one another. Yagyuu next to Hibari (as usual) and Katsuragi and Ikaruga next to each other as well. Asuka gently tugs on Yuyaki's arm to get to their seat so that they can sit together as well. As soon as all the passengers climb aboard, the doors close and the smooth ride goes underway.

While doing that, Asuka looks over at Yuyaki, observing her a bit. It might be her imagination, but something about her seems very...similar. She wants to say it, but not just yet. It might shock Yuyaki for all she knows.

"Wh-what is it?" the shy snow haired girl asks. "S-something the matter?"

"Nothing," Asuka replies as she gently squeezes her hand and rests her head on the tanned girl's shoulder. "Just relax and enjoy the ride~"

Yuyaki nods and pets the Hanzo leader like a puppy, letting her rest on her shoulder. It's quite comforting actually. For her, it's nice just to go out and do something relaxing for a change. She's very happy she gets to do it with some company, too.

The train stops at their destination, signaling Team Hanzo and Yuyaki to exit the train and walk a little further until they get to the hot springs, open for everyone. With loud cheers and giggles, the girls head to the changing rooms to get naked and wrap themselves in towels.

Asuka gets naked, but before she gets her towel, she turns her head towards the shy tanned girl. Her magnificent, shiny body really stands out. The tanned skin and all. Plus, her very long pony-tail that almost reaches the floor and her most adorable facial features. Asuka can't help but giggle and swoon at the same time, considering that this tanned girl is almost like...

"Asuka...san?" Yuyaki calls. "Aren't you...coming? Why are you...standing there?"

Asuka snaps out of it and shakes her head to regain her composure. "Sorry, sorry! I, um...I didn't realize everyone left so soon!"

Yuyaki gives a small smile. "Well then...shall we...go in the water...together...?"

"Yes, yes~!" Asuka eagerly takes the shy girl's hand. "Let's get going~!"

The two of them head over towards the hot water and to their surprise, some of the other Senrans are in the springs as well, such as Ryobi, Ryona, Hikage and Murakumo.

"Ohhhhh! It's Asuka-chan~!" Ryona stands up and waves. "Heeeey~!"

"Sup?" Hikage greets with just a wave.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-hello..." Murakumo stutters.

"Oh, hi!" Asuka greets back. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Decided to take a break," Hikage says.

"WE are going on a lovely date~!" Ryona says, grabbing her little sister's arm.

"I-I-I-I-I-I j-j-j-j-just wanted to b-b-b-be alone...f-f-f-f-for a while..." Murakumo says.

"That's great!" Asuka says, happily. "I just won tickets to this place. Oh, yeah! Meet my new friend, Yuyaki-chan~!"

"H-hello..." Yuyaki steps up and bows. "It's a...pleasure to meet...all of you..."

"Ooohhh, small world, isn't it~?!" Ryona jumps up out of the water with childish glee. "Oh my gosh, she's so cute! She's so, so, so, sooo cute! She's soooo cute, isn't she, Ryobi-chan~?!" The blonde is held back in place by her younger twin, who has her big sis in a Full Nelson hold, keeping Ryona firmly from getting away and tackle-glomping Yuyaki, who looks on at these...sibling shenanigans, with an awkward smile. "Mooouuu, lemme goooo! I wanna huuuug heeeer!"

"Nope! You're staying with me, Baka Inu! This is _our_ date! I won't let _you_ ruin it by jumping the new girl's bones! Stay still, you sow!" Ryobi growls and Ryona squeals with delight at being woman-handled like this.

"Ahhhh~! Squeeze more! Insult me more, Ryobi-chaaaan!" That gets Ryona distracted long enough for Murakumo to give the tiniest smile and nod. "N-N-N-Nice to me-me-meet you, Yuyaki-san..." while Hikage gives a wave and a tilt of her head.

"...I feel like I've seen you before...just...it's not you, but somebody else...with black hair...it's an uncanny...feeling..." Hikage mutters mostly to herself.

Then, in no time at all, Hikage has Katsuragi hugging her from behind and maneuvering the greenette into her lap, the two girls in love sharing a little smooch, with Katsuragi moving a hand to the beautiful ink on Hikage's breast, the two joining hands and fingers there.

"E-Eep!" Yuyaki squeals adorably and covers her eyes with her hands...yet she can't help but peek at this tender Senran affection through the gaps between her fingers.

"T-They...they are...?" She squeaks like a mouse.

Asuka giggles while Ikaruga shakes her in dismay from her seat in the water.

"Yes, they are in that kind of relationship. Please, forgive Katsuragi-san for her...open display of affection...that girl knows no shame whatsoever." The Class President informs Yuyaki.

Yuyaki blushes hotly and gulps, but soon relaxes and removes her hands from her eyes. Asuka lets off a little "D'awwwww~" and then, hugs the tanned girl's arm to her beautifully ample chest and Asuka rubs her cheek against a softly-smiling Yuyaki's not unlike a happy kitten.

"Come on, Yuyaki-chan. Don't mind Katsu-nee and Hikage-chan. Let's just relax~" Asuka suggests and she gently tugs the still-standing Yuyaki down further into the pleasantly hot water, with the snow-haired girl giving a soft "Y-Yes" and letting Asuka pull her down further to sit on a smooth slab of warm stone, with the water reaching their collarbones as they sit side-by-side.

A comfortable silence ensues, with each Senran in the hot spring minding their own business and some soft cross-team chatter.

All the while Asuka and Yuyaki relax and let the water soothe their ninja muscles and exquisitely curvaceous bodies, at first clad in tiny little pure-white towels but soon becoming completely bared the longer they stay next to each other.

Yuyaki and Asuka make a most beautiful contrast of mocha and fair skin, complemented by the beautiful smiles on their faces as they relax further and enjoy the warmth of the water and each other, their hands not once letting go of the other, their fingers still intertwined, resting on Asuka's thigh.

"Ahhhhhh~! This is nice, isn't it?" Asuka says as she turns her head towards her shy tanned new friend.

"Mm-hmm," Yuyaki replies. "It's so...relaxing. The warm water just...covering up your body and all."

"I wholeheartedly agree~" The Hanzo Team Leader rests her head on the shy girl's shoulder once more.

"Ehehe..." Yuyaki giggles softly. "You sure love to rest on people's shoulders, don't you?"

Asuka giggles as well as she lifts her head up to face the tanned girl. "I can't help it~! But...to be honest, I also do this…for the ones I truly love."

"Truly...love?" Hearing those words makes Yuyaki blush a little.

"Ah! So sorry! I wasn't thinking straight! Dang it, this is embarrassing..." Asuka slumps down, hanging her head down as well.

"Ahhhh...n-no...Asuka-san...it's okay..."

Asuka turns her head towards the shy girl, this time wearing a slightly serious expression on her face. Yuyaki gasps softly at her staring at her, her hazel eyes going up and down at her appearance. Asuka thinks long and hard about this. Should she say it? How would the shy tanned girl react if she did? Swallowing hard, she speaks up.

"Yuyaki-chan," she says. "Y-you know...whenever I look at you...and I get the urge to rest my head on your shoulder...you almost look like my..."

"EEEEEEEK! GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" Ryobi cries.

"RYOOOOOBI-CHAAAAN~!" Ryona is having the time of her life, smashing her large breasts against her little sister's itty bitty ones, hugging her like her life depends on it. "You're SOOOOOO CUUUUTE! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Ryobi bonks her on the head and then shoves her so hard the blonde falls face up, making a big splash, sending the water flying up and splashing on everyone, including Murakumo.

"W-w-w-w-w-what was that for!?" the shy brunette squeaks. "That was m-m-m-mean!"

"Hey...could you keep it down...?" Hikage says.

"Awww, come on Hikage, baby~!" Katsuragi says. "We're here in the hot springs, why not have a little fun?" She turns toward Asuka. "Like groping my favorite groping buddy! KATSU DIVE!" She jumps over towards Asuka, who is split from Yuyaki and the blonde's hands are now on the leader's breasts.

"NOOOOO!" Asuka whines. "Why must you do this at a time like this!?"

"Katsuragi-san!" Ikaruga shouts. "Stop it this instant! Your behavior is absolutely obnoxious!"

Hikage rolls her eyes while Murakumo is whimpering and shaking from all this noise and shouting. Ryobi and Ryona are just going at it like monkeys fighting each other, Ikaruga is trying to pull Katsuragi out from Asuka and Yagyuu and Hibari are in each other's arms, just watching it all.

"I'm scared...Yagyuu-chan..." Hibari whimpers.

"Talk about the best trip ever..." Yagyuu says sarcastically.

And in the middle of all of this, Yuyaki is looking back and forth, shaking in fear as if she were watching a bunch of wild animals that are out of their cages at a zoo.

"H-hey...everyone...please stop..." she says as she reaches both hands out, but nothing seems to work since the loud voices are over her soft, quiet one.

Then, she's had enough. Enough of all this nonsense. She HAS to do something in order to get everyone back in order. She summons both of her swords, draws them out with her eyes closed. And then, her eyes open, having them changed into evil-like ones and then her voice changes as well.

 **"STAND DOWN, YOU BEASTS!"** she shouts, making everyone go silent.

"Whoa!" Ryobi gasps. "Wh-what the hell!? Y-Yuyaki, is that you!?"

 **"Of course it's me!"** Insane Yuyaki says.

Murakumo looks around for a place to hide. "S-s-s-s-s-so scary! Need to hide somewhere!"

The tanned Senran commands authority and respect and, most importantly, silence, as she takes slow, firm strides through the water that now barely reaches her crotch, and thus she remains somewhat decent as she crosses the water, her blazing eyes searing into the very souls of the young women around her, who stare at her in shocked, nigh terrified silence.

Every Senran in the hot spring knows they are no match for this, Insane Yuyaki. The soft amber lighting of the location and the moonlight shining down on Yuyaki makes her beautiful, tanned skin almost shine and the light glimmers along the edges of her fearsome katanas as she steadily moves them around.

 **"I've had it with these shenanigans. My blades thirst for silence...and if it's the silence of the grave...I will not deny them. Shut up, all of you, all of you stand down, you bunch of animals that belong better in a zoo!"**

Ryobi gulps when she turns to her older twin and sees Ryona blushing hotly, almost drooling, gazing at Yuyaki with an awestruck look.

"ShitRyonadon'tmovedon'tevenbreathe!" Ryobi whispers in panic and she grabs her older sister by the breast and gives the enormous globe of flesh the hardest squeeze she can give and the intense, wonderful pain makes Ryona take her eyes off of Yuyaki and Ryobi clasps her free hand firmly over her big sis' mouth to muffle the girl's delightfully pained sounds.

"Yuyaki-chan!" Asuka stands up out of the water and her teammates look at her with wide, worried eyes. She smiles at them and gives the "stand down" hand gesture.

The snow-haired lethal woman with dual katanas swiftly turns around and her gaze almost roots Asuka to the spot, but the girl bravely steps forward, carefully yet steady, to approach Yuyaki.

The brunette team leader has a serious look on her face as she approaches her new friend, yet the look soon melts away into a gentle smile and a sweet gaze in her eyes.

"Yuyaki-chan...Yuyu-chan. I love you~!" Asuka claims with her best smile and she takes the chance she just made, swooping in to step into a gasping-with-surprise-and-shock Yuyaki, take her by the waist, pull her flush up against her, breast-to-breast, and Asuka's beautiful hazel eyes remain open to look into Insane Yuyaki's searing eyes as the brunette of the two gives the snow-haired Senran a deep, passionate kiss of love and tongue.

Yuyaki's eyes remain open as she gets kissed by Asuka, but her hands relax.

Her hands relax, her fingers loosen their death grip on her katanas.

"It's Ok...mmm...I love you...Yuyu-chan...you're so beautiful...chu~ It's Ok...mmmm..." Asuka breathes and coos in-between kisses, the two girls sharing the same breath.

Then, Asuka's hands go from Yuyaki's waist and gently but firmly take the tanned girl's own hands...and she manages to get the katanas to leave their owner's hands, instead replacing the blades with her warm palms and velvety fingers that quickly intertwine with Yuyaki's.

When Yuyaki's eyes flutter open, they are back to normal and so is her personality. She feels Asuka's lips for a brief second before she pulls away.

"A-Asuka...san?" The shy tanned Senran gasps softly and then looks around to see all the girls staring at her. "Wh-what...happened? Why is...everyone...staring at me?"

"You're back, Yuyu-chan~" Asuka just hugs her, resting her head against Yuyaki's bosom. "That's all that matters."

Yuyaki blinks a few times before giving a small smile and returns the embrace. "Asuka-san..."

All the other girls sigh in relief, glad that it's finally over. After a little more than a half hour in the water, the girls decide to get out and change into their yutakas and head toward their recommended rooms. This has about several rooms, so most of the girls are able to sleep in pairs in each room. Hibari and Yagyuu in one room, Katsuragi, and Hikage in another, Ikaruga and Murakumo in another room.

Ryobi and Ryona in the next room and finally, Asuka and Yuyaki in the last one. All of them are all ready to sleep just now except for Asuka and Yuyaki. They are getting their futons ready, but Yuyaki is a bit hesitant on this. She looks back and forth at both futons and then at Asuka, who is happily humming to herself.

She doesn't know why, but something about Asuka is attractive to her. Probably her cute features. Maybe her bravery? Or even her leadership. Whatever it is, Yuyaki's heart still keeps on beating whenever she's around her.

"You read, Yuyu-chan~?" Asuka says as she gets under the covers.

"U-ummmm...did you call me...'Yuyu-chan'...?"

"Yep! I think it's a very cute nickname. Don't you agree~?"

 _'Wh-why does it sound familiar?'_ Yuyaki thinks.

Asuka pats the area next to her, beckoning the shy tanned girl to come forward. Yuyaki fiddles with her fingers as she blushes a little.

"Actually, ummm...can we sleep...together?" the tanned Senran asks. "I'd feel...more comfortable if we...do that..."

"Sure! Sure we can~!" Asuka nods happily at the request.

Yuyaki smiles and almost runs towards her, but takes a few fast strides toward her and climbs in Asuka's bed, snuggling close to her. A few little happy and soft giggles from both the Hanzo Leader and tanned girl and they get comfortable enough just to face each other, under the covers, admiring each other's facial features. Once again, Asuka can see the very resemblance just from gazing at Yuyaki's face. The shy tanned girl blushes just from the Hanzo leader staring at her and her eyes slightly look away.

"Y-you're staring at me...quite a while..." Yuyaki says softly.

"I can't help it, Yuyu-chan," Asuka whispers, scooting closer to her, caressing her cheek. "I believe I didn't get to finish what I wanted to say. You...Yuyu-chan...resemble my girlfriend...Homura-chan."

Yuyaki gasps. "H-Homura-san...!"

"You know her?" Asuka asks.

"I...I do..." Yuyaki says. "That's why you calling me by that nickname...sounded...familiar..." She covers her face with her hands. "Ohhhh, man! What an embarrassment...!"

"Huuuh..." Asuka blinks a couple of times, an adorable look of surprise and mild confusion on her face at this sudden realization that the precious snow-haired Senran she fell in love with despite having a girlfriend of her own in the Crimson Squad leader, Homura, had in fact fallen in love with said tanned girl, and now the two are snuggled close in bed after Asuka had confessed and bailed everyone out of trouble with Insane Yuyaki.

Then, Asuka can only giggle, then burst into a little bout of good-natured, honest laughter.

"M-Mou...you're...a meanie...Asuka-san...why...are you laughing...?" Yuyaki pouts, which only makes her even more adorable than she already is.

Asuka gives Yuyaki a little squeeze on the hips and the fair-skinned of the two pulls the tanned one into a tight yet gentle embrace, arms nice and snug around Yuyaki's tiny waist.

"It's Ok, Yuyu-chan~ It's Ok. You're just soooo cute, and oh gosh, I think I'm falling even more in love with now..." Asuka coos and kisses Yuyaki on the forehead, and then she cradles her head to her ample bosom, which is greatly, beautifully exposed by her simple brown yukata slipping off a bit on the shoulders.

Yuyaki doesn't question it and she even nuzzles Asuka's warm, soft, inviting breasts a bit, breathing in the sweet natural scent of Asuka.

"Yuyu-chan...please...I want to get addicted to your lips, same as Homura-chan's...please...may I~?" Asuka tenderly cups Yuyaki's hotly-blushing face by the cheeks and gently yet firmly pulls her away from her bosom and then upwards to her tilted head.

The poor dear is completely smitten by Asuka's warm, inviting, loving hazel eyes and her lips look so soft, pink, and oh so ready to welcome hers...

But Yuyaki takes Asuka's hand on her cheek and kisses her wrist.

"N-no...I don't want to...two-time Homura-san...or anything of the sort...I...I feel guilty...that my heart...beats so fast and hard for you...too...Asuka-san..." She utters so softly and delicately that Asuka couldn't hear her if it weren't for her well-trained shinobi ears.

The Hanzo Team leader giggles and closes her eyes, pressing her forehead against Yuyaki's.

"I understand that, Yuyu-chan...but if Homura-chan is both our girlfriend and she never told either of us, then...heh, teehee, wouldn't that make Homura-chan the two-timer~? Why would we be two-timing her...when we both love her, and~we love each other? That, technically, isn't two-timing. It's something else..." Asuka coos, her voice sweet as honey, a soothing purr for Yuyaki's ears.

"Something...else...? Asuka-san..." She breathes.

"Won't you please explore this ~something else~with me, Yuyu-chan? My heart beats as hard and fast as yours...can't you feel it?" Asuka's eyes open and her gaze melts Yuyaki's heart.

Asuka's fingers leave Yuyaki's face and then, slowly yet steady work to expose the tanned girl's beautiful, luscious, enormous bosom, the two Senrans breast-to-breast, their chests exposed almost all the way from the way the cloth of their yukatas gets pulled, pushed and tugged to give them more breathing room. They can feel each other's heartbeats through the amazing softness, warmth and size of their chests.

"...yes...Asuka-san...I'm yours...and...and Homura-san's..." Yuyaki gives her consent and Asuka's lips finally claim Yuyaki's own, ready, puckered, sweet lips in a heartwarming, chaste kiss that Yuyaki opens up for to let Asuka's talented tongue have access to her mouth and then, caress, rub, and tangle with her own, shy tongue.

The sweetest of moans come from the two Senran maidens that just earlier learned they shared a sweetheart, now sharing each other and indulging in newfound love and tender affection.

Then...Asuka's hand lets go of Yuyaki's solely to shut off the one and only amber light that was on in the room, plunging the suite into darkness, and giving Asuka and Yuyaki some well-due privacy.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : Okay, okay. I say it a bunch of times on chat, but Homura and Yuyu-chan, man! Just...look at the physical similarities with those two!

 **Major Mikey** : Ahhh, Yuri-chan has it sooooo~bad for the sheer physical similarities between Homs and Yuyu-chan~ Oh my goodness. X3 And that, kiddies, is why you never make Yuyu-chan angry~ You make Yuyu-chan angry...Or just, y'know, cause a total and complete ruckus...and Insane Yuyaki will come out to play~

 **Yuri-chan** : Yup! Though, I never really know if Insane Yuyaki swears or not, but it doesn't matter. It only happened once in Yuyaki's story in Peach Beach Splash.

 **Major Mikey:** Indeed, indeed~ So, yeah~ Dayum, Yuri-chan and I are goin' all Marvel Cinematic Universe up in here. XD However, please, don't get used to Pretties being interconnected, Ok folks? :P This won't happen all the time. LOL

 **Yuri-chan** : Yeah, some are connected. Some aren't. It's our decision.

 **Major Mikey:** Yup. You fellas will just have to wait and guess~ LOL A-Anyway~

 **Yuri-chan** : This pairing, you don't see every day either, but you can guess why~

 **Major Mikey** : Again, Yuri-chan keeps me in shape. Thankies, Li'l Lily~ And yup. But they are sooooo precious, Asuka and Yuyu-chan. *O* And Yagyuu...well...Yuyu-chan flips her nosebleed-inducing cuteness switch. LOL As usual, we hope you enjoyed~ Let us know your enjoyment with awesome reviews, yeah? ;D

Seeya'll next Pretty~!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	53. Pretty 53: Naraku x Kagura

**Pretty 53: Naraku x Kagura**

Today's a wonderful day. Kagura and her guardian, Naraku are walking, hand in hand down the busy streets, breathing the fresh air. They were going to hunt for some more yoma, but both of them agreed that they need a little break from all that and relax for once. Kagura, in her adult form, gently squeezes her girlfriend's hand as she looks down at the teen.

"What a wonderful day this is," she says softly.

"Yes...it is," the greenette replies, blushing at the feeling of her hand gently squeezing hers. She suddenly stops for a moment. "Say, Kagura-sama."

"Hm?"

"Since it's summer out today...want to...ummm..." Naraku looks down at the ground, blushing.

Kagura grins as she leans closer to her. "Want to...what, Naraku~?"

The greenette's face gets redder and shuts her eyes tightly. "Want to...go to the beach with me?!"

Kagura freezes for a second, blinking a few times at such a request, but then she shortly after, she smiles and wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "Of course we can. We can go wherever you wish, Naraku~"

"Stop it...we're doing this in front of a whole bunch of people."

"Who cares. I KNOW you love me hugging you like this~"

"Kagura-sama..."

The greenette can't help but look at the taller woman, her pink eyes staring into Kagura's dark ones. She realizes that just from gazing into the dark haired woman's beautiful eyes that she immediately forgets about everyone around her and leans in, puckering her lips for a kiss. Kagura smiles and leans in to give a passionate, loving kiss, caressing her cheek in the process. Naraku is now lost in her world with her Kagura-sama. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks anymore.

Kagura deepens the kiss, inserting her tongue inside Naraku's mouth, soft moans coming from both of them until they pull away, gazing at each other lovingly once again.

"Kagura-sama..." Naraku whispers.

"Naraku..." Kagura whispers back.

"Y-you know...we should probably hurry up before the beach gets...too crowded."

"You're right. Let's go. But first...~" Kagura takes her hand and makes her way to the clothing store. "Let's buy some swimsuits before we do anything."

"Ah...that's right. We should do that." Naraku agrees.

The two head towards the store to have a look around until they find the swimsuit section. Kagura immediately goes over towards one white sling bikini with frills on the cups, and stringy straps from the top and middle and all the way down toward the bottom. The dark haired woman takes it and shows it to her girlfriend.

"I'm taking this~!" she says. "What about you?"

"W-well ummm..." Naraku isn't sure herself. There are so many choices of swimsuits that are nice and some are skimpy and sexy.

"Alright, I'll pick one out for you~" Kagura suggests.

"No, no! It's fine! You don't have to do that!" the greenette reaches out a hand.

"Why not? I mean, it's OUR date~"

"I know, but..."

Naraku turns away again, blushing. She WANTS to look her best, yes. But whatever swimsuit she chooses, how will Kagura react? And another question is: will the swimsuit be fitting for her?

"Got one!" Kagura says, snapping the greenette out of her thoughts.

"Huh!?" Naraku takes a look at the swimsuit and her pink eyes widen at the sight of it. It's like a one piece, but the middle is cut into a V shape almost down towards the bottom with strings forming X's across to cover the V shape. "K-Kagura-sama...why pick that one!?"

"Why? Because I think it suits you, Naraku," Kagura answers.

"EH!?" Naraku squeaks and covers her chest. "Why in the world would it suit me when I'm wearing that!?"

"You don't like it?" Kagura frowns.

"It's...it's not that. It's just..." What can Naraku say? The swimsuit is indeed sexy and all, but for her to wear it?

"Great! Then, it's decided," Kagura makes her way to the register.

"Huh!? I didn't say anything yet!"

"Too bad. We're going with these swimsuits."

Naraku groans and just goes with Kagura's decision. Honestly, it's only for the dark haired woman to see anyways, not anyone else. After paying for the items, they head towards the bus station just in time as the bus arrives. Kagura takes Naraku's hand as she leads her inside after the passengers exit and then take their seat. The greenette looks up at the taller woman, who has her hand on hers on the seat beside them, making Naraku blush.

"It'll be okay, Naraku," Kagura says softly. "You can stay close by me as long as you want."

The greenette blushes with a smile and rests her head on her beloved's shoulder. "Thanks...Kagura-sama."

Kagura pets her while kissing her on the forehead and sits back and relaxes while enjoying the ride with her beloved beside her.

 **Later**

"We're here," Kagura says, shaking the greenette a little to wake her up.

"Mmmnnn..." Naraku moans softly as her eyes flutter open to see everyone getting off the bus to head to the beach, which is about a few yards away. "Oh...right. Let's go."

Both of them exit the bus taking their paid swimsuits inside the bag that Kagura is carrying and head toward the changing rooms. Naraku hesitates a little, making Kagura stop as she is about to put her hand on knob.

"Come on, Naraku," she says with a smile. "No need to be afraid."

Naraku nods and follows the taller woman inside the room. They strip their clothing, but Naraku takes this opportunity to pause and stare at Kagura's nude body. Her white shiny skin, large breasts and her very long beautiful dark mane that almost reaches the floor. They sway gracefully at every movement as Kagura begins to put on her swimsuit. Naraku can't help it, really. Staring at her beloved's appearance is enough to make her swoon and almost faint.

"What's the matter, Naraku?" Kagura asks. "Having trouble with your swimsuit?"

This snaps the greenette out of her trance. "Huh? Wh-what's that?"

"Fufu! You're so cute, you know that?" Kagura walks over to her and takes her swimsuit. "Let me help you with that, okay?"

"N-no! I can do it myself!"

"It's too late. I'm already doing it~"

After minutes of struggling and lyrical giggling and squealing coming from both of them, Kagura puts on the finished touches by helping her with the strings on the front of the white swimsuit. Naraku is blushing madly at how close her beloved is, tying her swimsuit. Her hands are almost touching her exposed breasts that are showing from the middle, she is feeling like she's going to faint any second.

"There, all done," Kagura stands back to admire her little greenette. "Hmmmm~...looks great on you, Naraku!"

Naraku pouts adorably as she crosses her arms under her bosom. "You're so mean...Kagura-sama."

"No I'm not~! I was only helping you, that's all~"

Naraku turns her head away while being petted like a puppy. Embarrassing, but also not bad. Once the two were done in the changing room, they head outside in the hot sun. Kagura grabs her beloved's hand and leads her toward the beach where it's nearly crowded with people. Children running around, adults chatting and seagulls just flying everywhere from the sky. Naraku takes the time to observe those as she and Kagura make their way to a nice and open spot to rest on.

Kagura puts down two lounge chairs along with a large umbrella while Naraku sets down towels and gets out the sunscreen.

"Kagura-sama," the greenette says. "How about I...put some sunscreen on you?" She blushes as she says the last part.

"Awwwww, how kind of you, Naraku~" Kagura says. "Go right ahead." She lies on her belly and turns her head towards her beloved. "I'm ready~"

Naraku pauses as she just stares at the wonderful smile of her beloved that she almost drops the bottle. But she regains her composure and gets on her knees to rubs some sunscreen on her hand and then apply it on Kagura's wonderful body.

Her hands move slowly and gently across Kagura's back up, down and in a circular motion and Kagura just lays there, feeling comfortable from Naraku's touch.

"Feel good?" Naraku asks.

"Yes...feels great~" Kagura replies.

The greenette nods as she moves onto her legs. "Going for the legs now." She spreads some more sun screen on her legs, going from her thighs to her calves.

Kagura sigh with bliss at every gentle touch Naraku gives her. It feels very relaxing. "Ahhhh, right there~"

"Here?" Naraku asks as she rubs her hand against her back thigh.

"Yeah, right there is good~"

More and more rubbing from Naraku until she is finished with her back. "Okay, now for the front, Kagura-sama."

"Front? Okay, go ahead." The dark haired girl sits up with her large breasts jiggling from the movement.

Naraku gasps softly as her pink eyes stare directly at her girlfriend's large breasts jiggling a little at the movement. From Kagura just sitting there like this makes her say, "What are you waiting for? Up and at 'em!". The greenette shakes her head to hide her blush and then approaches her dark haired girlfriend after applying sunscreen on her hands. She begins to rub them against her chest first (the only place she can go to first, obviously)

Naraku's hands slowly move in a circular motion, almost like groping Kagura's breasts which makes the soft spoken woman moan a little.

"Ahhhh...Naraku!" she gasps. "Isn't that...a bit m-much?"

The greenette is getting so carried away that she can't hear Kagura's cries for a moment before she can feel her hands grab her wrists to make her stop. Her pink eyes stare into Kagura's dark blue ones once they face each other.

"Stop...Naraku..." she says softly.

"Sorry, Kagura-sama," Naraku says. "But I have to do this for your own sake. I'm never stopping." She applies more of the lotion on her chest and enjoys more of this moment.

Kagura tries her best to hold back her moans just from her guardian applying the sunscreen on her chest, but her hands are gently rubbing against her breasts like in a groping motion. The greenette is having too much fun to ever stop admiring and touching her chest like this.

For what it seems like minutes, Kagura looks up down at her guardian, who is STILL rubbing her hands on her chest like there's no tomorrow.

"Naraku..." the dark haired woman says. "How long are you going to keep this up? There are other parts you haven't done yet, you know?"

Naraku snaps out of it and blushes heavily. "Ah. So...so sorry, Kagura-sama! Ahhhh...alright, now for the rest of your body."

Naraku goes on with the rest of her body, like her stomach, thighs and all the way down to her ankles. And from the feeling of Kagura's white skin, it's soft and smooth, even before she applied the lotion. Her hands has already become so addicted to it that she finds herself moving them back and forth like there's no tomorrow.

"Kagura-sama..." Naraku says softly. "Your skin is so soft."

Kagura smiles at her guardian. "You really think so?"

"Yes," the greenette replies as she moves her hand toward her thigh. "It's all shiny now." She applies the last bit of sunscreen on her ankles until she stands up. "Alright. All done, Kagura-sama."

The dark haired woman stands up and flips her hair from her shoulder. Naraku just stares at her exquisite body with her white skin shining from the bright sunlight upon them thanks to the sunscreen.

"Thank you, Naraku~" Kagura says. "I'm very impressed on how well you did."

"Oh...thank you...Kagura-sama..."

Kagura grabs the sunscreen. "Now it's your turn~"

"Eh!? B-but...but...!"

"Don't worry. You went through the trouble of putting on sunscreen on me. Why don't I do the same?" Kagura points out.

Naraku's face is as red as a tomato. However, she shyly lies on her back and turns her head to face her girlfriend.

"G-go ahead, Kagura-sama," she says.

"Fufu! You're so cute~" Kagura says softly. She gets on her knees and applies the sunscreen on her as well.

Hands rub on Naraku's body as gentle as can be, making the greenette feel more relaxed than earlier. She lets out a soft sigh of bliss as Kagura keeps on applying the sunscreen all over her body. It feels like heaven to her, being here with Kagura like this and putting on sunscreen on each other. She is almost into Daydream mode when Kagura taps her on the shoulder to beckon her to lie on her back. Naraku snaps out of her thoughts and does what Kagura told her to do. The dark haired woman applies the sunscreen on the front of the greenette's body, including her chest.

"Your chest feels nice, too~" Kagura says softly.

"Y-you think so?" Naraku says.

"Of course. You've been gushing about mine. So, I can say the same about yours. Under that lovely swimsuit of ours that is."

The dark haired woman puts the last finishing touches on Naraku's legs and ankles, moving her hands back and forth until the greenette's skin is all shiny just like Kagura's. Naraku stands up to admire herself and then look up at her girlfriend, who smiles a gentle smile.

"You look great, Naraku," she says, softly.

"Thanks, Kagura-sama."

Now that they got the sunscreen thing out of the way, they can now go out and play on the beach. Kagura gently takes her guardian's hand and with a gentle smile and a wink, she gently drags her out toward the ocean, making tiny splashes when they enter the water. They go a little deeper until the water reaches just above their legs. With a stop, Kagura turns around and playfully splashes water on Naraku, making her squeak like a mouse.

"You're very cute when you squeak like that~!" Kagura giggles softly.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Naraku frowns.

"Who says?" the dark haired woman shrugs and then splashes some more on the greenette.

Naraku dodges that one this time and takes the opportunity to splash some water on Kagura. The dark haired woman smirks as she turns to her guardian.

"Oh, it's on now~!"

"Come and get me!" Naraku challenges as she starts to run, but gets splashed before she can even get a step forward.

"Too fast for you, Naraku!"

"Ahhhh...you're REALLY being unfair, Kagura-sama!"

"Fufu~! And you wanna give up because of that~?" Kagura teases.

"No way! I'm a shinobi just like you!" the greenette replies as she jumps to her feet and splashes Kagura to get her distracted.

Kagura shakes the water off just to see her guardian start running away. So she speeds up to catch up to her and wrap her arms around the greenette.

"Hey!" Naraku squeaks. "Now you're REALLY being unfair, Kagura-sama!"

"You told me to catch you, silly~" Kagura points out. "Now that i've got you..." She splashes a bunch of water at the greenette. "I can start splashing you again!"

"Nooooo!" Naraku backs away a little and blindly tries to get back at her girlfriend. "Take this!"

"Too slow!"

The two girls splash each other back and forth playfully over and over until they get bored of it. Plus that, they are feeling a bit thirsty from all that playing, so the taller woman gently takes Naraku's hand to lead her towards one of the stands to buy some smoothies...no...one large cup of strawberry smoothie...with a two straws that are shaped like a heart and both ends are pointed in opposite directions. Naraku blushes heavily upon seeing this.

"Are you serious, Kagura-sama!?" the greenette says.

"We're a couple, remember?" Kagura replies as she stirs the smoothie. "Nothing wrong with buying some fancy straws such as these~"

Naraku's pink eyes look back and forth to see if other people are looking, thankfully they don't and looks back at her girlfriend. Kagura can have such crazy ideas sometimes. And this is one of them.

"Kagura-sama...I..."

"Come on," the dark haired woman offers. "Drink up. I can't drink all of it by myself~"

The greenette turns toward Kagura who takes a few little sips of the smoothie and then licks her lips in satisfaction. Naraku swallows hard and then gives a sip. Her pink eyes widen at the taste. Exactly like strawberries.

"It's...delicious!" she says.

"See~? Told you there was nothing to worry about." Kagura giggles softly.

Both girls continue drinking the smoothie together until there is not a single drop left. Both sigh in relief as their bellies are full from the awesome smoothie they drank and start to head back to their spot and sit down on the towel. However, Naraku walks over towards Kagura to sit on her lap, much to the dark haired woman's surprise, but smiles anyways as she hugs her from behind.

"Now what made you do that, hm?" she whispers.

"Nothing," her guardian replies. "Just felt like it."

The two girls remain like this for however long they want it to be, just watching the beautiful ocean and hearing the waves going back and forth, and then the chattering of people. It isn't long before Naraku just dozes off and Kagura takes notice of her sleeping on her chest. She lets out a soft chuckle and strokes her guardian's short hair.

"Naraku's all worn out, hm?" she says to herself.

As much as she wants to cuddle her right then and there, she herself knows that it'll have to wait until the big moment. This beach trip isn't just for playing on the beach. Kagura's got other plans.

 **Later**

The sun is now setting and Naraku wakes up to nothing but the seagulls making noise and very few people chattering. She is still in Kagura's arms as she looks up at her dark haired girlfriend.

"You're awake," she says softly. "It's time to go."

"Mmmm...already?" Naraku sits up and stretches out her arms.

"Yes, but...I'd like to take you somewhere to end our date," Kagura says. "Just something very special for you and me."

"Really?"

"Yes. So let's pack up and follow me, okay?"

Naraku nods. The two girls help each other put away everything and catch the bus on time. Though they are heading in a different direction Naraku hasn't expected it to. Kagura just smiles and pets her like a puppy.

"We're getting closer, don't worry." She says softly.

At that moment, when they reach their stop, Kagura leads the way. Just a few more blocks until they come to a complete stop at a love hotel.

The love hotel consists of a large bed with heart shaped pillows in front of regular white ones, a red blanket under them, a bathroom with everything they need: shampoo, hair brush, tooth brush and sponge for the shower and then towels next to the shower. Naraku looks around in awe as Kagura leans against the wall with her arms crossed with a satisfied look on her face.

"K-Kagura-sama..." Naraku says. "How...and why...?"

Kagura chuckles. "I reserved this hotel just for you and me earlier. Probably while you were asleep on the train."

"Oh..."

"This is to end our lovely date. The beach just isn't enough to satisfy me."

Naraku blushes as she slightly turns her head away, holding her forearm. It was very nice of her girlfriend to do that for both of them, but doing something like this?

"It's...it's a little embarrassing..." the greenette says.

"No worries," Kagura caresses her guardian's cheek to make her face her. "It's just you and me. No one else."

Naraku softly gasps as she just stares into Kagura's beautiful eyes. It's like she's been hypnotized by the beautiful gaze. However, it doesn't last long when Naraku's eyes slightly avoid contact.

"L-listen, Kagura-sama. We're still in our swimsuits. We should really shower and then change, okay?"

"Sounds like a good idea, Naraku~"

Both of them strip from their swimsuits after walking inside the bathroom. When that's done, Kagura walks inside the shower and turns it on. She then turns toward her guardian, beckoning her to come inside as well. Naraku blushes and proceeds to walk inside. The warm water touches their bodies and steam starts to rise a few inches at a time.

However, Naraku takes the time to take a look at Kagura, who is busy showering herself. The greenette's pink eyes cannot avoid the magnificent body of hers. Her large breasts, the slender body, the white skin of hers and that silky, very long hair that almost reaches the floor. How in the world can the Kagura she knows and loves be THIS beautiful in her adult form unlike her child and teenage form?

"Kagura-sama..." Naraku whispers a little too loudly just for the black haired woman to hear her.

"Naraku?"

"Ah! N-no, I wasn't..." Before she can say anything else, she is hugged by her taller girlfriend and pulled closer to her. "Kagura-sama?"

"It's okay, Naraku." she says.

That reassurance has the greenette looking up at the taller woman and then, in an instant, both of them lean in and press their lips together. Steam rises until it reaches their breasts, covering their bodies. Naraku can't help but kiss the older woman. The feeling of her girlfriend's lips is just so good.

"Mmmm...chu...K-Kagura...sama...mmm..." Naraku moans a little through the kiss.

"Naraku...my dear Naraku..." the dark haired woman whispers, continuing kissing her beloved guardian.

They remain in each other's arms, kissing like this like their life depends on it. None of them know why, but they just wanted to taste each other's lips. That is all. By the time they pull away, their bodies are already hot aside from the steamy hot shower they are in right now.

"Let's...get out of here before we faint," Naraku says.

"You don't want to do this longer?" Kagura coos, brushing aside her guardian's hair.

"I feel really dizzy right now."

"Alright, you're the boss~" Kagura grins.

Naraku sighs. Even though Kagura is in her adult form, she's still a bit childish and silly. Both of them get out, dry themselves off and head over towards the closet to pick out night clothing, which are white short night gowns. However, one of them is a little too short for Kagura, having her large breasts slightly pop out from the top. Naraku is just fine.

"Uhhhh...Kagura-sama?" the greenette sweat drops. "Isn't there another one that's just your size?"

"I'm afraid that's all they have." Kagura shrugs.

"You're lying!"

"Ehehe! Chill, will you, Naraku? I feel very comfortable in this."

Naraku sighs again. "Fine. Do as you wish."

"Thanks, my love~"

After getting situated, Naraku sits on the lovely bed with her taller girlfriend sitting next to her. Both of them look around the lit room for a moment before turning towards each other. Kagura just smiles at her guardian. Again, her beautiful eyes have Naraku in a trance. Kagura is just so beautiful she can't keep her eyes off of her for a second.

"Something distracting you~?" Kagura teases.

The greenette blushes and turns away. "Sh-shut up! I wasn't planning on having a staring contest!"

"Maybe it's more than that~?"

"I told you shut up!"

Kagura giggles as she gently takes her guardian by the arm, making her face her way and kisses her on the lips to calm her down, then pulls away while smiling and caressing her cheek.

"So sorry, Naraku. I just love teasing you. And you look so adorable when you're flustered~"

"You idiot..." Naraku pouts adorably.

Kagura giggles and kisses her on the cheek. Then, she gently pushes Naraku on the bed with the dark haired woman on top. Once again, both of them gaze at each other for what it seems like minutes. Kagura caresses her guardian's cheek with a slight gasp coming from Naraku. Then, the dark haired woman leans in to kiss her on the lips once again and shortly after, deepening it to insert her tongue inside Naraku's mouth. Both moans are heard from them until they pull away to catch their breath to gaze at each other's eyes again.

"Kagura-sama..." Naraku breathes.

"Yes, Naraku?"

"Th-thank you...for this lovely date. It was fun and...I'm glad we're in this love hotel."

Kagura smiles and kisses her forehead. "Anything for my dear little guardian~"

Naraku deadpans. "Yes, I'm little right now, but not when you're a child."

Kagura giggles. "Okay, okay. I'll try not to ruin the moment this time."

"You better..." Naraku frowns. "For now...let's just...make love."

"With pleasure, Naraku~"

Another kiss comes and goes, followed by moans of pleasure and the two of them getting under the covers and pulling it them all the way over them to cover themselves to have the least bit of privacy. Nothing else matters to them other than enjoying each other's touch. This date has been one of the best.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : Well, this is something new. You know, Kagura x Naraku don't get much attention at all.

 **Major Mikey:** Nope. No, they don't, and that's a real pity and a damn shame~ But hey, that's what Yuri-chan and the "Pretty Senran Collection" are for~! :3

 **Yuri-chan:** Absolutely! They are just so good together~ And sorry if I messed some things up with those two. It's my first time.

 **Major Mikey:** Mistress and devoted guardian~

 **Yuri-chan:** Yes, I watched Deep Crimson, but the playthrough was an hour long, so I didn't bother to watch any further

 **Major Mikey snickers** In any case, thanks for reading folks, and all credit goes to Yuri-chan, 'k? :3 This was all~her.

 **Yuri-chan** : Mm-hmm! I worked hard on this one, though it took me a while! Had to stop and think for a few days.

 **Major Mikey** : Hoh yup. But it was all worth it, wasn't it, everyone~? Let Yuri-chan know if it was, 'k? Yuri-chan, great work~

Seeya'll next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~!


	54. Pretty 54: Homura x Yuyaki II

**Pretty 54: Homura x Yuyaki II**

That afternoon, another set of customers exit the small shop. Yuyaki at the register shyly bows.

"Th-thank you...please come again." the tanned girl says as they close the door. She then lets out a soft, long sigh, slumping on the counter as she looks her way towards her co-worker and girlfriend, Homura. "Say, Homura-san. Why do we...have to wear...these in the shop...of all places?"

Homura sighs as well as she finishes up putting another set of swimsuits on the hook. "Beats me. I'm wondering about it myself, Yuyu-chan."

The outfits they are wearing are nothing but Naked Aprons. For both of them, it's really ridiculous. Plus that, it's really embarrassing. None of them know WHY they were doing this in the first place, but one thing for sure...two very familiar people came up with a business like this.

"This sucks..." Homura stands up and stretches out her arms. "We've been in here since earlier this morning. And look, we got about more than 40 customers ever since we first opened, and it's just our first day!"

Yuyaki drops her head on the counter. "Ahhhh...this is so embarrassing. I never even realized that we...we would have this many...customers in a day..."

"Come to think of it...why were WE chosen to do this?" Homura questions. "I got other jobs to do other than this. Why are you here?"

"No...idea..." Yuyaki replies. "Just...some girl begged me to start a business here with one other person..."

"One other person?" Homura says, scratching her chin. "Who could that be?"

Yuyaki is about to answer when the bell rings as the door opens. Another set of customers, about 10 of them now. The shy tanned girl sighs in defeat and greets the customers while Homura helps them out.

However, it's very hard for them to run the business while they are in these, due to the fact that they have no underwear on. Yuyaki is just fine at the counter, but she IS aware of her behind, since she can feel a chill on her back from the vents. Homura is bothered by some customers just peeking toward her behind, which irritates her. Running a business like this is a nightmare for the two of them and want to end it now.

Once the customers leave, Yuyaki lets out another heavy sigh, slumping on the counter with her head on it.

"Finally...they're gone..." She says.

"We DID make a lot of money though," Homura says. "Heck, these bikinis are almost sold out."

The tanlined girl of the two gives a big, closed-eye smile to her co-worker and beloved. She shows her perfect, pearly whites and her smile makes Yuyaki's cheeks get a shade of mocha darker in response.

"Sure, yeah, it _is_ pretty...unorthodox, working this little shop in just...these aprons, but we're doing great! You're doing great, Yuyu-chan! We're in this together~!" Homura pumps a fist and her eyes are ablaze with her trademark confidence and resolve. This inspires Yuyaki and the snow-haired girl raises her head from the counter top and smooths down the front of her Naked Apron and stands at attention, ready to welcome anyone that comes in next.

"Y-Yes! Homura-san...we're...together in this...as sketchy...as it is...I'll keep doing...my best!" Yuyaki's voice raises just a tiny, subtle bit in volume, inspired by her beloved's enthusiasm, despite, again, the "work uniform"...or lack thereof. That draft blowing down below is really getting to her...

Then, Homura approaches Yuyaki with a loving look in her eyes and softly-smiling lips. The black-haired tanned girl stands in front of her girlfriend, on the opposite side of the counter, and gently places her warm, strong hand over Yuyaki's velvety, delicate ones.

"Homura...san..." The precious snow-haired Senran maiden feels her heart beat faster as she sees her beloved's face oh so slowly approaching hers.

"Y'know...I've...heh...I've wanted to _do_ things to you...all day long, now~" Homura grins and her confidence and bold approach makes Yuyaki tremble with anticipation.

"I...I...f-feel...the same way...Homura-san...you're...so gorgeous..." Yuyaki utters and she and Homura breathe the same air as their faces lean closer to each other...and then, the two almost feel their hearts leap out of their Naked Apron-clad chests when the bell chimes, indicating a new customer has arrived.

But fortunately for them...or unfortunately...it's not a customer, not a total stranger. Instead...it's way worse.

"HEEEEEY, HOWYA'LLL DOIN'~?" Katsuragi greets loudly. Ayame leaps in to link arms with the blonde.

"You two doing okay?" the black haired Hanzo student winks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa~!" Homura backs away from Yuyaki. "What are you two doing here!?"

"Here to check up on you two of course~!" Katsuragi answers and looks around the shop. "Whoa! You have hit the jackpot on your first day~! Never expected this much to be sold out!"

Ayame nods in agreement. "You two really have the makings of two businesswomen after all~"

"Wait a minute..." Homura says. "Was this hell of a plan...your idea all along?"

"Of course!" Katsuragi winks with a toothy grin. "I mean, come on! Ayame was part of it too. She INSISTED on having you two run this shop~"

Yuyaki squeaks at the blonde's answer. "Eep! S-so...then..."

"That's right~!" Ayame says. "When I ran into you, I KNEW in my heart that you would be perfect~"

"And I insisted on Homura to play the part as well~" Katsuragi says.

Yuyaki blushes so hard that her face is darker red than her tanned skin. She buries her face in her hands to hide the embarrassment, but Katsuragi turns toward the shy tanned girl.

"Awwww, what's wrong, Yuyaki~?" the blonde says. "Come on, don't be so down. I mean look at you~! That apron...I was the one that picked that out for you!"

"Y-you...did?"

"Mm-hmm! I'm glad I came here to check up on you because..." She raises her hands and wiggles her fingers. "I want some of that oppai! Just the top sticking out like that makes me want to go for it~!"

Yuyaki puts on a frightened expression, covering her chest as she backs away. "N-no...please! Go away!"

"Don't wanna~!" the blonde says. "These oppai are just begging for me to grope them!"

"No...don't! Stop!" Yuyaki shuts her eyes and turns away, bracing for the impact. However, she doesn't feel Katsuragi's hands groping her chest. Opening one eye, she can see Homura already grabbing Katsuragi's wrist and pulling her towards her with a death glare, fire in her eyes.

"Keep away...from my beloved," she growls.

Katsuragi's perverted grin is still plastered on her face...yet her baby-blue eyes are the very definition of terrified and petrified. Plus, her hand starts to go blue.

"H-H-H-Hooomura-chan...g-girl, you're...you're hurting me...m-m-m-my hand...I...can't feel...my...my fingers..." Katsuragi's voice goes up a few octaves, now a squeak more high-pitched than Murakumo with her mask off. That, and tears are about to spring forth in her eyes.

Homura's glares into Katsuragi's very soul.

"Good. If you can't feel your fingers, you can't grope my girlfriend, the woman I love more than anyone else on this world and the next." Homura speaks with a solid, cold tone. Katsuragi's legs start to shake.

"K-K-Katsu-nee-sama understand, Homura-san! Please don't take away the greatest tool of her trade! You understand, Katsu-nee-sama, don't you?!" Ayame quickly comes to her Lady Kat's defense and she gingerly, oh so gingerly and carefully, places both hands on Homura's forearm that has Katsuragi in her hand's grasp.

"..." Homura's green eyes gaze at Ayame, then back at her beloved fellow tanned Senran, who is giving subtle hand motions to indicate she's alright, along with a gentle, reassuring, tiny little smile.

"...Ok. For her own sake, she better have learned her lesson." And Katsuragi then sighs and winces, utterly relieved, as her poor wrist gets released and Ayame quickly guides her Lady Kat's hand to her ample bosom to gently rub the back of her hand, wrist and forearm with a gentle, soothing massage.

"A-A-Anyway...O-OW...OWowowowowow...Ok...y-you two look incredible and, and your business can only grow from here! R-Right, Ayame?" Katsuragi tries to defuse the tense situation.

Homura rolls her eyes and huffs, crossing her arms over her chest while Yuyaki gives an awkward giggle.

"Yeah! Yeah, Katsu-nee-sama! I bet that, in just a couple of weeks' time, we could make grand expansion plans! Venues in at least four other beach-side towns! We can make an incredible profit here! H-Here, take this number, girls! It's a fashion brand that will gladly take this store and restock it with the finest beachwear and equipment you'll ever need!" Ayame uses one hand to pass Homura a little business card.

The tanned Naked Apron Senrans look over it together.

"The...Loving Gingerbread...Little Bird? That's...a...unique name for...a fashion brand..." Yuyaki observes.

Homura scratches her head. "Eh, Ok. We'll call them later. Now, you two schemers, scram! We're near closing time!"

Katsuragi and Ayame give high-pitched squeaks and almost leave a cloud of dust in their shape in their haste to get out of the store and away from the Crimson Squad leader's blazing glare.

With that out of the way, Homura closes the door and puts up the "Closed" sign. Both of the tanned girls sigh in relief from the shenanigans of Katsuragi and Ayame.

"Goddamn!" Homura curses. "Those two are just...one hell of a...!"

"H-Homura-san!" Yuyaki stands up and quickly takes her hands in hers to calm her down. "They're gone. Please...let's just...relax and get things...organized before we leave."

Homura nods and smiles at her beloved. "You're right. But first...~"

"First?" Yuyaki tilts her head in confusion.

Homura gently lets go, intertwines Yuyaki's hands in hers. The shy tanned girl lets out a small gasp, being the perfect opportunity for Homura to lean in and kiss her beloved right on the lips. Yuyaki's eyes widen just for a moment upon being kissed like this. However, her body relaxes and lets the Crimson Squad leader smooch her. The kissing continues as Homura gently pushes her until both of them are on the floor with Yuyaki letting out a squeak.

The two pull away just for moment just to gaze into each other's eyes from falling on the floor like that.

"Sorry, Yuyu-chan," the black haired tanned girl says. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine..." Yuyaki can't help but still gaze into her beloved's eyes.

Homura does the same...just for about a good 30 seconds before gently pinning her on the floor and then kissing her again, this time a deeper, more passionate kiss. Homura's tongue immediately goes inside Yuyaki's mouth, moans being heard from both of them, one very soft from Yuyaki and the other slightly louder from Homura.

Yuyaki has never been kissed this much, not since the two started dating. Homura pulls away slightly to catch her breath and then go for more. The shy tanned girl doesn't know if she can keep up with her.

The two girls in love gaze at each other with hazy, lust and love-clouded eyes, Homura licking away the tiny little string of saliva that bridged their lips after pulling away for some precious air to flow back into their burning lungs.

"Haaah...hah...Ho...mura-san...hah...w-what...gives...? You're...quite...forward now...~" Yuyaki breathes, her enormous chest heaving and swaying this way and that, sometimes letting off the cutest little moans when the peaks of her breasts brush against Homura's own heaving globes of warm flesh, the friction of their Naked Aprons providing lovely pleasure to them both.

"Heh...hah...mm...oh man, s-sorry Yuyu-chan...you're just...irresistible...you look so gorgeous...and sexy...oh damn, I'm so hot for you, Yuyu-chan...you and your...heh...you and these Naked Aprons we're wearing...in a way, I should thank Katsuragi and Ayame for this crazy idea of theirs..heh..." Homura nuzzles Yuyaki's nose and cheek, rubbing not unlike an affectionate kitten, even cooing sweetly when the shy tanned girl reaches out and gently caresses the small of her back and hip as well as threads the fingers of the other hand through her girlfriend's own fantastic ponytail.

"I...I feel...the...the same way, Homura...san...please...at least, let's...let's close up shop...and go home...together...Ok? Then...we can both...go...go crazy...~" Yuyaki whispers in Homura's ear.

The tanned Senran on top lets off a soft gasp and pulls back, shifting to get off of her lady and help her back up to her feet.

"W-Whoa...that's new, Yuyu-chan...~ W-What gives?" The girl's emerald-green's have a twinkle in them.

Yuyaki gives a sweet, tiny but meaningful smile.

"B-Because...you're...my knight in shining armor...p-protecting me from...Katsuragi-san's...gropey hands...y-you must be...rewarded...I love you, Homura...san..."

"...whoa...I love you so much, woman!" Homura swoops in for a deep, passion and tongue-laden kiss that leaves Yuyaki with an adorable, star-struck look in her eyes. Homura giggles and with their ninja speed, the two tanned Senran Naked Apron-wearing maidens hopelessly in love with each other finish up with closing up their swimwear and beach gear shop and then, the two ninja-run back home.

They may just keep working this unexpected, silly job...if only to keep seeing each other in their "work uniforms"...and keep indulging in their love after a good, hard day's work. The "rewards"? Those are a bonus.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey** : Ok, for realsies now...thank God~for dem Cards~

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes! Dem cards! And...yes, I got it SO bad for Yuyu-chan these days. She's just so adorable, next to Murasaki~

 **Major Mikey snickers as he pets Yuri-chan** Yyyyyyyup. Hoh yup. Yes, you do, Yuri-chan~ And Yuyu-chan in a Naked Apron? Baby, sign me up! "O"

 **Yuri-chan:** That would make business go flying~ Hence what we did here~ So, yeah, everyone! Let us know what we did for this story~ The return of our beloved Tanned Girls~

 **Major Mikey:** And let us know if you'll support their new business! 8D They were mentored by the best, after all. LOL Ayame and Katsuragi, the madwomen. ;P This was so~much fun, Yuri-chan~ Thanks for keeping me in shape. :3

Seeya'll next Pretty~!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	55. Pretty 55: Homura x Hikage

**Pretty 55: Homura x Hikage**

 _ **Disclaimer: all characters belong to Marvelous Entertainment. GrimGrave owns nothing.**_

The night was young and calm. The sound of waves gently crashing against the shore was heard outside and despite the gentleness of night, there was commotion downstairs the building a certain renegade ninja group was residing in and their leader – a long-haired brunette – groaned as she tried to drown the noise out.

How come her teammates had so much energy that lasted them well into the night? Their victory during the day's battle in the Peach Beach Splash tournament had certainly been cause enough to renew their spirits, but at least Homura had the decency to go to bed and regain energy for tomorrow.

Ugh.

Well, if they wanted wake up drained with headaches, then let them. At least she would be in top shape tomorrow and carry the whole damn team if she had to!

…Assuming she could fall asleep.

Fuck.

 _´Good for them for being able to enjoy themselves, I guess,´_ she thought to herself with a groan. Perhaps she ought to give up and join them downstairs—

A sharp knocking on the door had the brunette's train of thought come to a screeching halt and she shifted, annoyed. "Who is it?"

 _"Hikage."_ Homura immediately bolted upright, her pulse spiking. _"Let me in already."_

"R-Right!" the brunette replied. Unlocking the door and gazing into yellow eyes, the team-leader's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. Hikage still had her hair braided into short pigtails, which was—

 _´Cute…´_

"Cute nightwear," the verdant-haired girl commented with a slight smirk.

Homura scoffed. What was wrong with a black t-shirt and spats shorts? "Just get inside already, Hikage."

"You missed out on some fun," Hikage stated as Homura locked the door behind her. "Ever heard of lamps, by the way?"

"I wasn't expecting company at this hour," the brunette replied with a scowl. "I was supposed to be asleep."

"You're better off being awake anyhow."

"Hm?" A hand gently caressed the brunette's cheek and she shivered. "Oh."

"This tournament has kept us occupied. I don't like it," Hikage coldly stated. "I barely get any alone-time with you, and it infuriates me."

A sigh. "It has been rather hectic, hasn't it?" Homura offered her teammate an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, Hikage."

"It was your idea that we participated, you know." Even in the dark, the brunette knew those yellow pools were glaring at her. "But if you want to apologize, then you can do so without words."

"Huh?" The hot breath of her teammate caressed her face before soft lips crashed against hers. The heat of Hikage's body pressed against her own and Homura embraced the girl, pulling her closer. Staying like this in the dark, forgotten by the others and simply enjoying the taste, touch, and scent of each other was a guilty pleasure – a secret the two had kept for a long time.

Homura was shoved backwards and stumbled into the bed with Hikage straddling her, reclaiming the brunette's lips. Tongues slide past each other, exploring oral caverns in a wet, wild tango. Hands caressed slim, strong form—

A series of sharp knocks had the two cease whatever they were doing and remained silent. The knocking continued and the verdant-haired girl quietly growled with annoyance.

"I guess she's asleep," someone said – sounded like Mirai – and the sound of several footsteps followed shortly after. "I guess we'll ask tomorrow."

Another minute passed before Hikage let out a sigh. "Must it be so difficult to even spend time with your lover?"

"Since we're supposed to keep them in the dark, yes, I suppose so," Homura replied. She reached up to cup her lover's cheek. "They're gone now, at least."

"Mm…"

"You know, Hikage, I'm still not used to see you so…affectionate, I guess."

"It's your fault," she plainly said. "You're a woman of my own heart. It's difficult not to like you. And no-one can sate me like you." A chuckle. "You're catnip to someone like me, and it makes my blood pump faster."

"You're crazy." The brunette smirked. "I love it."

"Good, because this stalling is driving me insane." She leant down, her lips hovering barely an inch away from Homura's. "…Hey, Homura."

"Yeah…?"

"…I love you. You won't hear me say it often, so I'm just letting you know."

Heh. "And I love you, you crazy bitch."

Hikage grinned and reclaimed the brunette's lips. Their team-leader would definitely not get any sleep tonight.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey:** So, thishere Pretty? Yuri-chan nor I had anything to do with it. This loveliness? Tis all~GrimGrave's work.

I extended the offer to him, asked him if he would like to have his own entry into this Collection, and he agreed, and BAM! One single day afterwards, he sends this for me to post. Wonder~ful, isn't it, folks~?

So, absolutely all credit goes to GrimGrave here, 'k fellas? Please give him all the praise for this sweet li'l piece for the Crimson Squad's own Homs and Hikage~

Seeya'll next Pretty!


	56. Pretty 56: Murakumo x Shiki III

**Pretty 56: Murakumo x Shiki III**

"You need a break from being cooped up in your room all day, she said...this is a perfectly fine and respectable establishment, she said...d-damn it, why can't I say no to Shiki...?" Murakumo muttered behind her terrifying hanya mask as she washed dishes in the back of the café/restaurant section of the Cassino di l'a Marina casino.

The two Gessen Academy shinobi girls had gone out earlier that day during one of the oh-so-very frequent bouts of writer's block that poor Murakumo tended to have at key moments when working on her doujinshi, with Shiki not taking "no" for an answer when she declared she and her Muracchi would go out and be productive.

Of course, Murakumo couldn't ever fathom the idea of saying "no" to her gorgeous blonde Grim Reaper Senran girlfriend, and thus she tagged/got dragged along by the valley girl, and the two decided to try their luck getting a job at the Cassino di l'a Marina, a casino chain that had opened a new new venue in the city.

It was just for fun, just because. "Like, just 'cuz!" Shiki proclaimed.

The two didn't really expect to get hired on the spot...albeit right after Shiki just swiped Murakumo's hanya mask on the spot when they sat opposite of the casino's Human Resources interviewer and manager.

Murakumo's preciously angelic beauty and overwhelming cuteness melted the manager's heart and she and Shiki were both hired on the spot.

Also, they had to wait a couple of hours while their work uniforms were prepared and tailored to their rather...sizeable...proportions.

Speaking of said work uniforms, it was practically love at first sight, so to speak, in Shiki's case. Murakumo wasn't all too pleased...but Shiki's smile. Shiki's smile, her happy and loving gaze and the sweet nothings she whispered in her Muracchi's ear to encourage her to put it on..."Muracchi, Muracchi! Like, it would make sooooo~like, su~per happy if you wore this with me!"

How could Murakumo say "no" to that?!

The girl sighed deeply and then, she got jarred out of her memories of earlier on in the day by a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"E-Eep! U-Um, Murakumo-san, hey...listen, please, I'll take care of this, alright? Shiki-chan...she _insists_ that you step outside to wait the tables with her...please?" The blue-haired, blue-eyed co-worker of Murakumo sweatdropped as she explained.

"...you can't say no. Nobody can say no to that woman..." Murakumo shuddered and then, with just-as-shakey hands, she reached up to oh so slowly, carefully peel her old reliable, old faithful friend, her hanya mask, off her angelic face.

"Please, keep this...safe...for me, Ok, A-Ami-san..." She gingerly handed the mask to her colleague, then handed her the simple white apron she was using to cover her uniform while doing the dishes.

"S-Sure, sure thing, Murakumo-san!" Ami giggled and was mesmerized and her heart got warmer when beholding the precious brunette girl's angelic cuteness and beauty.

The meek and timid Senran picked up a tray, notepad, checked her appearence in the full-body mirror next to the door that led to the restaurant and main game hall of the casino, and steeled whatever resolve she could muster.

"I...I...I ca-can do this...come on...I can...I can, I can do this..." And then, she stepped out into the slightly sensory overload-inducing ambience of the world of gambling and...entertainment aimed at the adult crowd.

Scary, yes, but the shy brunette pumped a fist in secret and then approached her blonde partner.

"Thank GOD you came, Muracchi!" Shiki sighed in relief. "We've got, like, a big party going on. A party of...7. It would really help if you assisted me on this!" She bowed her head, clasping her hands together.

Murakumo nodded slowly. "O-okay. L-L-Let's do this...t-together!"

Shiki gave a happy gasp and took her hands in hers just for a moment. "I'm so happy~!"

The two of them turned toward the 7 adults, took their orders and then headed towards the kitchen to hand over the order and start preparing.

Shiki then took the drinks that a previous customer ordered, heading toward a table with a blonde French woman and a younger Japanese raven haired girl. She took this as a piece of cake, stating that she's studied French for a while now.

Murakumo on the other hand, went with her in order to stay safe from some people who might talk to her out of the blue and make her flustered. She stayed as close to Shiki as possible.

"Y-you're a bit TOO close, Muracchi," she muttered.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Murakumo apologized. "B-b-b-but...there are so many people...and I'm sweating from my forehead a lot. Is it hot in here?"

Shiki giggled. "Don't look now but...people are already, like, staring~"

"E-EHHHH!?" Murakumo saw that all eyes were staring at the both of them, their eyes looking up and down at their appearances.

The female staff of the casino's uniform dress code was very simple: the most basic is a PlayBoy bunny suit, pretty much like Murakumo's current look; a bustier leotard, black pantyhose and high heels. However, female employees are allowed to customize theirs.

Murakumo had her leotard be the same color as her eyes and that was the only customization she has. But as for Shiki? Her customized PlayBoy bunny suit is sexier.

The leotard has been colored red and has an opening right below her spectacular chest, cleavage exposed on the top and an oval cutout on her tummy with thin black net on it. Her bunny ears were also colored red. People's eyes were staring for so long that Murakumo squeaked and hid behind her girlfriend.

"P-P-P-P-Please get me out of here!" she whimpered.

"Nonsense!" Shiki said. "First, let's take this to the French woman and please...let's try to have some small talk, Ok?"

"Sm-small talk? It's...it's a FRENCH WOMAN, SHIKI!" Murakumo squeaked. "You know French better than I do!"

"Don't worry, don't worry, Muracchi~! Like, y'know I can translate! C'mon, c'mon, let's go and like, try to give me room to breathe, 'k Muracchi?" Shiki gently petted her girlfriend on the head and on one of her absolutely adorable bunny ears. Of course, it was a headband, but her Muracchi with bunny ears? That was just too cute to resist!

The blonde red bunny leads the extremely shy green bunny by the hand, fingers intertwined, towards the table where the incredibly elegant, regal and graceful French sat with her just-as-gorgeous Yamato Nadeshiko companion.

Murakumo did her best not to stick to Shiki and instead followed her like a baby duckling with its mother, and the two Senran PlayBoy bunnies gave their customers a polite bow upon reaching their table after retrieving their orders.

 _"Your sushi, mademoiselles~"_ Shiki spoke in just slightly clumsy French as she and Murakumo placed the ladies' deep fried, sweet and sour sushi in two mid-sized trays on the table.

Just because Shiki knew French didn't mean she spoke it perfectly.

The raven-haired teen next to the blonde giggled.

"It's Ok, Bunny-san! No need to translate~!" The girl informed them and her blonde companion gave an elegant giggle.

Shiki's pink lips formed a pout that was both adorable and sexy, considering how she looked and Murakumo sweatdropped, giving her girlfriend's exposed shoulder a squeeze and rub.

"Well, like, might as well worry for nothing, hehee~!" The red-clad bunny waitress joined in the giggles and she and Murakumo went to excuse themselves, but the elegant French blonde tugged gently on Shiki's wrist.

"Please, won't you stay for a bit~?" Her thick, sexy French accent almost made Shiki and Murakumo both swoon.

"Just some small talk? This casino provides hostess service too, no?" The black-haired teen asked for confirmation.

Shiki was going to answer, but Murakumo took a brave, shaky step forward.

"Y-Y-YES! S-Sorry, yes...y-yes, this, that is, um, Cassino di l'a Marina does pro-provide that s-s-service...i-if you'll have us..." Murakumo spoke with just the tiniest smile on her face, and Shiki fought off the urge to glomp her where she stood. She was so proud.

The small talk started off well. The four of them revealing their relationships shortly after introducing themselves. They went on for at least 10 minutes before Shiki remembered that they had other tables to take care of. Bowing, Murakumo started to head off before a hand gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, wait, I just remembered, I just remembered!" the blonde said as she turned towards the French Woman and Japanese teen. She whipped out from her cleavage a pamphlet and set it down on the table. "Here. It's, like, a poll for the entertainment for female employees we're doing tonight. There are about 10 of us here, but you two can cast your vote. My recommendation...Seasons and Murky~!"

Murakumo blinked and tilted her head, an adorably, honestly confused look on her angelic face.

"Seasons? Murky? W-Who...who are those?" She questioned, nervousness and confusion mixing together and making her kind of afraid of Shiki's answer.

"Oh? They're stage names, of course. Manager-san didn't tell you?" The blonde blinked and her innocent look was as beautiful as it was cute...and convincing. Murakumo had no idea Shiki knew something she didn't...

"O-Ok...no, I don't know what m-my...stage...n-name is..." Murakumo's voice got quieter, almost like talking more to herself than Shiki or their customers.

"Well, anyway, c'mon Muracchi! The night is like, still young! Let's go! Like, seeya later, Helena-sama, Koko-chan~!" The blonde cooed before leading Murakumo by the wrist, ready to hand out more pamphlets to determine the performers for the night's main event.

Pamphlets were handed in, votes are up after about a couple hours. Clearly they were determining some of the girls that are going to perform. Like one brunette uber-busty kunoichi and a short-violet haired kunoichi called "Goddesses of Entertainment". Another pair of performers were called "Sailor V and her Moon Bunny". Then, there were two sisters who call themselves "The Taimanins."

And last but not least, the performers stage-named "Seasons" and "Murky" themselves.

Murakumo looked at the girls in front of her backstage where Shiki took her just a minute ago. She put her hands to her chest, afraid that her heart might burst out of her chest any second from extreme nervousness and stage fright.

"Sh-Sh-Shiki...!" She squeaked. "Th-th-th-this is bad! I-I-I don't know...why I'm here...why those g-g-girls are here...and…and...!"

Shiki rolled her eyes, then gave a slight shake of the head in dismay.

Next thing Murakumo knew, those gorgeous ruby eyes of Shiki's were gazing right into her frightened emerald's, and the blonde had the brunette in a tight, chest-smooshing embrace, Shiki's lips on Murakumo, the two Senran bunny girlfriends kissing sweetly, gently yet passionately.

It was a caress of lips as wonderful, heartwarming and heart-racing as it was soothing and calming.

Murakumo gave a tiny moan and then, sighed softly once Shiki pulled away.

"It's Ok, Muracchi. It's Ok. Like, please, calm down? Please~?" Shiki cooed in Murakumo's face, their lips still brushing as she purred her request.

"Like, listen, 'k Muracchi? "Murky" is you. I like...I asked Manager-san to tell only me. I just...like, wanted you to shine, to be the center of attention...and like, I knew the only way for that to happen was to like...well...keep you in the dark. S-Sowwy, babe..." Shiki explained and Murakumo's eyes widened yet she remained quiet and listened to her girlfriend explain everything.

"Shiki..." Murakumo breathed and she pulled her girlfriend in for a gentle, chaste kiss.

"It's...it's O-Ok...I kno-know...you only have the b-best in-intentions...I understand...i-it's Ok..." The precious brunette managed to muster enough courage to make her lips curl upwards, just a bit, into a tiny yet meaningful smile.

Shiki let off a little sigh of relief.

"Muracchi...oh I love you babe...I like, love you so much~" Shiki cooed and gave her fellow bunny girl another sweet kiss.

So engrossed were the two of them, so lost in each other's bunny suit-clad embrace and sweet lips, that it took a few taps to their shoulders, and then a good, firm slap to their exposed and pantyhose-clad behinds to get them to pay attention to their surroundings.

"...g-gyyyyaaahhhh!" Murakumo quickly buried her face in Shiki's uber-exposed bosom and the blonde blinked twice, and then gave an airy laugh. "Ahhh, Muracchi~" The nearest worker to them, the elder of the "Taimanins", informed the two...

"Seasons, Murky, you two are being called. You won the poll~" The dark-bluenette with long hair gave her co-workers a wink and her little sister gave Murakumo's behind a much gentler pat. "Go get'em, Murky-chan, Seasons-chan~!" She cheered.

"Ooohhh, oh my goodness! C'mon, c'mon! Like, how didn't we notice?! C'mon, Muracchi, Murky~! Let's go! Let's like, give'em a show they'll never forget~!" Shiki pulled Murakumo away, held her at arm's length, and gave her best, shiniest smile.

"S-Shiki...Se-Seasons..." Murakumo gulped and then, gripped Shiki's wrists and gave a good squeeze.

"Y-Yes. Let's...let's go...let's do it, for...for the good customers that chose us...let's perform for th-them...with all our m-might!" There was a fire in Murakumo's beautiful emerald eyes and Shiki gave her the most tender of smiles.

"Yeah~! Let's like, just go for it!"

Thus, the two stepped through the curtains and out onto the stage, ready to perform and enjoy their time together, the two sharing the spotlight just like Shiki knew they deserved.

"Hel~lo everyone! Thank you so, so much! I'm Seasons! This like, precious angel beside me? This is Murky! Like, magnificent, isn't she~? We'll be your entertainment for tonight!"

"P-P-Please, l-let's all have f-fun tonight!"

And to think this was only their first day on the job.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : Been a while since we wrote about these two, haven't we Mikey~? And what better outfits than PlayBoy bunny suits at a casino~?

 **Major Mikey:** Hoooh yup~ Yeeesss. *O* We've neglected these poor two for too long~ Twas 'bout time they got their spotlight! *O* Thank God for dem cards~! ;3

 **Yuri-chan** : Dem cards what inspired us~! So, here's to you~wonder~ful fellas enjoying reading this story same as Muracchi and Shiki enjoyed each other and how their customers enjoyed their performance...~ And as to what the actual performance was...well...~ That's what the imagination is for! **Grins an evil little smile**

 **Yuri-chan** : That was much better, to be honest. Writing it would be too much. XD

 **Major Mikey:** Oh yes. And writing that performance…well. perhaps, juuuuuuust perhaps, this Collection's T rating wouldn't have been enough~ ;P So! Thanks for reading, folks~ Thanks for reading and love Shiki and Muracchi the PlayBoy bunneh waitresses~! *O*

Seeya'll next Pretty~!

 **Yuri-chan** : Ah, as for the cameos! Some of you may know it, some of you may don't. Ehehe~!

 **Major Mikey:** Ah yes~ The cameos~ Ohhh all~! the! cameos! *O* A cyber~cookie and brownie goes to the ones that point them out~ ;3

 **Yuri-chan:** Please point them out! It would be so much fun, you know?

 **Major Mikey:** Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~!


	57. Pretty 57: Leo x Yoshimitsu

**Pretty 57: Leo x Yoshimitsu**

On one fine day, Yoshimitsu, Ageha's best friend of Maisen University, stands in front of Leo's mansion. Ageha is usually at the door since those two are so close, but today, Yoshimitsu is here with a bag of food and drinks and her casual clothing consisting of a white T-shirt and a long light lavender skirt around her waist and white sandals.

For her, it's a little unusual for Yoshimitsu to come to Leo's mansion alone, but the blonde beauty insisted.

Besides, Ageha has lots of things to do with Matsuri, her little kouhai that she spends most of her time with nowadays. As for Tsubame, she is with Tamaki, the idol from Milky Pop. So, this is the perfect opportunity for the hyper blonde to spend time with Leo.

"Oh and Meimei-chan has her thing to do at home, too," Yoshimitsu says to herself. "It's a Chinese thing, she says. Ahhhh...I wish she'd tell me more..."

The American blonde regains her composure and proceeds to ring the doorbell. She waits for about 20-30 seconds until one of the double doors open and a maid's head pops out.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Oh, yes!" Yoshimitsu nods. "I'm here to see Leo-sama~! Is she here?"

The maid smiles and nods. "Ohhhh, you're that hyper girl she told me about. Yes, she's here. Come on in~"

Yoshimitsu happily skips inside to find the rest of the maids standing in a line on both sides of the red carpet and bowing.

"Greetings, honored guest!" they say in unison.

"H-Honored guest!?" the American blonde gasps. "Me!?"

"Yes!" one of the maids say. "We always honor guests, old or new. It doesn't matter~"

"Well, thank you~!" Yoshimitsu says.

Just then, a beautifully deep yet womanly voice echoes throughout the room as Leo steps down from the stairs, wearing a red Chinese Dress. "Ahhhh, Yoshi-san. Welcome!"

The American blonde almost swoons at her beautiful appearance. With her very long blonde hair almost reaching the floor and her beautiful violet eyes gazing directly at Yoshimitsu. But then, the swooning is replaced by her usual bombastic behavior.

"HEEEEY~! LEO-SAMAAAA~!" she exclaims in English. "You look FANTASTIC~!"

The maids sweat drop, including Leo with a deep nervous chuckle.

"Ahaha...don't mind her, ladies," the blonde beauty says to them. "She's always like this."

"Y-yeah..." one of the maids say.

Yoshimitsu skips toward the rich blonde. "Ohhhh, nice dress you got! Where did you get it from~?"

"I bought it from the store," Leo replies. "Actually, I bought two."

"Two?"

"Yes. Which is why I invited you here. Come with me." She beckons the American blonde upstairs toward her large bedroom.

Once they get there, Leo closes the doors behind her and walks over toward her large bed where a blue Chinese Dress lays. She picks it up and shows it to her fellow blonde.

"This is for you," she says. "Go on. Try it."

Yoshimitsu brightens and takes the dress. "I will~!" With that, the American blonde rushes inside the fitting room.

Leo just smiles and shakes her head in dismay with her hands on her hips. "That Yoshi-san, I swear," she chuckles.

About a few minutes later, the door opens and the American blonde comes out in her blue Chinese dress, just as beautiful as Leo wearing it. The rich girl's violet eyes widen just a bit from Yoshimitsu's appearance, but then smiles as she regains her composure.

"Yoshi-san~" she says. "You look magnificent."

"Why thank you~!" the American blonde says in English.

She does a few poses here and there, like putting an arm behind her head and bending one leg. Leo chuckles as she takes a few steps forward.

"Now we're both magnificent in these," Leo says. "But you know..."

"Huh? What is it, Leo-sama?" Yoshimitsu asks, tilting her head in confusion.

"I've been having...some urge lately...this sudden urge...~" Leo's smile becomes a little wider, making the American blonde back away a little.

"Why are you grinning like that? I…I don't understand." Yoshimitsu manages to get out.

Leo walks up to the American blonde closer and closer until Yoshimitsu bumps into the wall. The rich girl then slams her hand against the wall right next to her head, making her squeak at the sudden noise and motion.

"L-Leo-sama?" the American blonde stutters.

"Yoshi-san~" Leo coos as she playfully rubs under her chin. "You're so cute~"

It feels a bit strange to her, but all of a sudden, Yoshi's usual cheerful and hyper energy suddenly drains away from Leo's sudden movements towards her. First off, after being pinned to the wall, the rich girl leans in to kiss her on the lips, just briefly but passionately, then pull away and kiss the side of her neck, give it a lick or two.

While doing that, Leo's hungry hand caresses Yoshimitsu's bare thigh, and then letting go to trace her fingers up and down slowly and gently.

"Hyah! L-Leo-sama...what are you...d-doing!?" Yoshimitsu's voice goes up a few octaves, being high pitched.

"Yoshi-san...where did that cheerful personality go, hmmm~?" Leo pulls away and her violet eyes are close to the American's baby blue ones. "Am I too hot for you~?"

"That's...that's not...haaaah!" Yoshimitsu jerks her head back upon Leo going in for another kiss on the neck while her hand still explores the American's body. From her thigh, to her breasts , giving a little, playful grope. Yoshimitsu's legs start to wobble a little from all that and her eyes become a little hazy. "Leo-samaaa..."

Leo lets out a deep chuckle and hugs her tenderly. "I'm sorry. I've gone overboard didn't I? Here, let me carry you to bed."

"Carry me? No...no wait!" Too late. The American blonde is already lifted off the floor, in Leo's arms bridal style, being carried towards her large bed.

Just a few seconds off the floor and then Yoshimitsu gets plopped onto the soft bed. It leaves her relaxed just for a little bit until Leo joins her, wrapping an arm around her fellow blonde, pulling her close to her large bosom. Yoshimitsu whines adorably from this, yet she still manages look up to the rich girl.

"Something the matter, Yoshi-san~?" Leo says.

"Haaah...it's just that you...you're so beautiful and yet you're so..." Yoshimitsu forgets to breathe a little from the sheer beauty of the blonde up close. "Yet you are...doing this to me?"

"Ahhh~! And it changes you into this?" Leo coos as she playfully pinches her cheek. "How cute is that~?"

"Mou...Leo-sama..." Yoshimitsu whines adorably again.

Leo snuggles closer, having her hungry hand caress the American's bare thigh again, rubbing it gently back and forth and then silencing her with a passionate kiss. Yoshimitsu immediately gives in and accepts it. There is no other way out of this except for just surrendering to Leo's incredible touch.

"Hyaaahh...haaah...mmmm..." Yoshimitsu moans.

"Fufu~! Feels good, right?"

"Yes...yes it does...Leo-sama..."

Leo adjusts herself until they gaze into each other's eyes, hands intertwined. "Then...let's go a step further...shall we, Yoshi-san~?"

Yoshimitsu nods with a weak smile. "Yes...please Leo-sama...I don't care what Ageha says. I NEED your touch. I can't take it anymore...!"

"Pretty brave of you, huh~?" Leo says.

Yoshimitsu buries her head on Leo's bosom. "I just need it...Leo-sama..."

Leo pets her like a little puppy. "As you wish~"

The two get under the covers as they get their full-on lovemaking afternoon session underway. There is no way Yoshimitsu can resist Leo's touch now. It feels too good and nothing will convince her otherwise.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey pets Yuri-chan** At long, long last, Yuri-chan lays off and gives poor li'l Yuyu-chan a break~

 **Yuri-chan:** Yeah...ehehehe~! So, I decided to do someone else.

 **Major Mikey:** This was all~her, ladies and gentlemen. :3 Granted, Yuri-chan here, this little minx~ She tried to tempt me. ;P She tried to tempt me so~good~

 **Yuri-chan pouts adorably** Hey! I only wanted a partner, you know. I mean, ummmm...it would've been a lot more fun, but oh well. See Mikey here...he wanted a break from writing Senran Kagura.

 **Major Mikey** Awwwww, Yuri-chan~ Yup. Yeah, folks. I just want a wee teeny tiny little break. :3 Just a little time away from this franchise, 's all.

 **Yuri-chan** : Just how teeny weeny can it be anyways? XD Could be weeks.

 **Major Mikey:** ...I...don't confirm nor deny that statement. ;P In any case! :P Gorgeous, aren't they, Leo-sama and Yoshi~?

 **Yuri-chan:** Dominant maidens over other maidens is definitely what I prefer~

 **Major Mikey** : Especially~when they are spectacularly gorgeous blondes with ridiculously long hair, amirite~? ;D

 **Yuri-chan** : That's when it's the most beautiful in romance. In my opinion anyways. XD Long haired girls paired with other long haired girls? I call it "Well balanced"

 **Major Mikey:** And, y'know, su~per pretty~and Yuri-chan has got it bad~for beautiful maidens with long manes of hair~

 **Yuri-chan:** Yup. Exactly~! So everyone, long and detailed reviews are appreciated~ I worked hard on this one~

 **Major Mikey:** Yup. She really did~ She poured all her heart into this all~blonde Pretty~ So, give Yuri-chan lots and lots of praise~! Seeya'll next Pretty~

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~!

 **Major Mikey:** Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	58. Pretty 58: Souji x Ryona

**Pretty 58: Souji x Ryona**

"Haaaaah~ Oh yes. Damn, do I look even better than I did yesterday? Hmmmm," Souji of Hebijo Academy stands in front of one of plenty of mirrors in the comunal bath facilities of the school for evil ninja girls.

A smug smile and look of satisfaction overall adorn her face as she indulges in her rampant narcissism and self-absortion.

She deserves and has earned the time to indulge in her beauty, after all. She works hard everyday, studies and trains harder and better than all her fellow students, even the group of wonderful weirdos that make up the school's prestigious, illustrious Elite Class.

Well, Ok, perhaps not all her fellow students. There's always her darling best friend/only girl in the academy that can put up and keep up with her, Bashou A.K.A Ba-chan. But the greenette is away on assignment, so there's nobody to hold Souji back, nobody to reign in her rampant love of herself.

"Haaah, oh yeah, work it, girl~ Damn~I'm even more beautiful than I was yesterday, for sure~" She coos to herself.

Eventually, she manages to tear herself away from her own indulgence and reflection in the mirror and she gets started on her usual bath time routine, enjoying the peace and quiet of the baths, being the one and only soul there at this time.

Souji closes her eyes, hearing nothing but the sweet sound of the water dripping here and there and she looks up at the ceiling as she soothes herself in the bath after stepping in. However, this peace and quiet doesn't last long, when she is startled by someone opening the door. There, at the door is a certain short-haired blonde girl with a towel wrapped around her buxom body.

"Hello~?" she says. "Is anybody here?"

"You could knock!" Souij shouts turning her head. "I was relaxing until you barged in here!"

"Ahhhh! I'm so sorry, but the yelling...it's music to my eeeears~!"

Souji tilts her head to the side. "Huh? That behavior of yours...you must be Ryona?"

"Correct~!" The masochist replies. "You must be Souji-chan, right~?"

Souji stands up in the water and strikes a pose, one hand behind her head, the other on her hip, leaning over a bit.

"Hmph! EVERYONE should know me as the most beautiful girl in the world~"

"O-oh, really?" Somehow, to Ryona, that behavior of hers just makes her feel awkward. "Okay, good for you."

"Are you being sarcastic!?" Souji says, being offended by that tone.

"No, I'm not," Ryona frowns. "I'm just not used to behavior such as...yours."

Souji crosses her arms and huffs. "Well...that's...just so uncool."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I'm just frustrated, that's all!"

Ryona sighs. "Well then...if you wouldn't mind...can i join you?"

Souji is quite aware of her reputation, and clearly, so is Ryona.

The two blondes don't interact all that much. They mostly always stick to their own devices as well as their own favorite people; Souji and Bashou, Ryobi and Ryona. Speaking of...

"...also, why are you just by yourself, Ryona? Where's that sadistic dominatrix you have for a twin?" Souji relaxes and sinks in and settles into her seat in the pleasantly hot water.

Ryona pouts from her spot on the stool she sits on as she does the pre-bath routine.

"Hey! I'm not _always_ glued to Ryobi-chan! We're twins, but we aren't joined at the hip, y'know~?!" The heterochromatic girl retorts.

This gets a legit giggle from Souji.

"Could've fooled me. You two are quite the show together. It's almost...kind~of bizzarre, seeing you two apart for more than five minutes."

"Puuuuu, hmph~! We don't need each other to breathe, Souji-chan! Puuuu~! Besides, hey, why are you all by your lonesome here? That's not fun~!" Ryona replies and turns to look at Souji.

Exotic crimson meets blue and green as the longer-haired blonde shifts and rests her chin on her crossed arms on the edge of the edge.

"Hm, meh, not many people hang around the baths when I'm here. They probably can't handle my sheer magnificence~" And back in full swing was Souji's signature, nigh iconic narcissism.

Ryona sweatdrops.

A lot of girls at Hebijo know to give Souji her space. She is as popular as she is not liked. Her narcissism oftentimes drives other, lesser girls away, be it because of envy, intolerance, feelings of inadequacy or worse still, unrequited crushes and intimidating beauty.

Souji gazes at the loveliness of Ryona as the short-haired blonde sheds her towel and plops down into the hot water right next to her with a little splash.

"Haaaaaah! Mmmm, that hits the spot...getting abused by Ryobi-chan is awesome...but this~is su~per nice too..." Ryona's trademark cat grin is on proud display as the girl relaxes further and sinks lower, the water now obscuring her body from the collarbone.

"...Hmph~ Well, glad my presence and magnificence make you feel good, Ryona," Souji, of course, takes her fellow blonde's words as praise and caress to her ego.

Ryona doesn't deny nor confirm Souji's claim. Instead, she lets her eyes flutter shut and she leans back in her spot...and her shoulder touches Souji's.

"E-eh? Ryona!?" Souij does NOT expect it, but finding the masochist on the long-haired blonde's shoulder? It's relaxing and surprising at the same time.

"Haaaaaah…I just felt like doing this~" Ryona sighs with bliss, inching a bit closer to the narcissist.

"And...why is that?"

"Ryobi-chan and I do this all the time during baths! Cause I love to relax like this~"

Souji's red eyes go back and forth and then look down at the short-haired blonde. She finds that her arm is wrapping around Ryona's waist under the water and scooting just a bit closer. "Hmmm...I guess you're right. This is pretty satisfying."

"I know right~?" Ryona cheers, looking up at Souji.

The two share some lyrical giggles and stay like this for about 10-15 minutes.

The complete silence is there again. Just the two of them relaxing while hearing the sweet sound of dripping water. Both of the Hebijo students find themselves totally relaxed and warm just being at each other's side. However, time may be against them since other girls will come and barge in here, interrupting their relaxation. Souji stands up first.

"Okay, I think that's enough for us," she says. "Let's get out of here."

A disappointed look appears on Ryona's face as she stands up as well. "Awwwwww! Souji-chaaaaan!" She runs over and grabs her wrist. "We can't go yet! Not now!"

"Huh?" Souji tilts her head in confusion. "What is it? There are other girls who want this as well. And I can't be around when they come in."

"That's fine with me!" The short haired blonde says. "Cause I want to stay a little while longer!"

"Why's that?"

"Cause~" Ryona gently pushes her towards the wall. They are still naked and they are just outside the bath. "I want to do something toootally sweet with you~"

"Huh? What do you me-mmmmph!" Before she can say anything else, her lips are connected with Ryona's, making her step back a little more until her back is against the wall, her hands are intertwined with Ryona's.

Souji doesn't really know why she's so easily letting this puppy of a girl get _this_ touchy-feely with her. She's not _that_ easy...but Ryona is really cute...and her lips are so sweet and plush and soft...plus there's the fact that she and Ryona are both completely naked. The only companion to their bodies being the still-warm water dripping down their gloriously ample curves.

This just feels...so very good.

Souji opens up first. She just slightly parts her lips and Ryona's tongue soon pokes out to take that invitation and embrace it.

Soon, the two kissing blonde Senrans find themselves on the warm, smooth, wet tile floor of the bath; Souji resting on her gorgeous bum and Ryona straddling her lap as the two continue to smooch.

Eventually, though, the two finally let up and pull away to get a good breath back in, eyes connected,, the two girls breathing the same air with a soft moan here and there.

"Hah...hah...heh...that was so~nice...~" Ryona pants and she soon plops down against Souji's side once more, cheek nuzzling against hers, and the longer-haired blonde's arm wrapped nice and secure around her shoulder.

"...you...should be honored...you just kissed the most gorgeous woman in Hebijo." Souji can't help but smile her signature, smug grin.

"Mmm...mmhmm...yes, I'm so~honored...just be sure...teehee...to take responsibility if I become too~addicted to your lips, Ok?" Ryona coos.

"...I will, I will. We'll see...~" Souji gently strokes Ryona's silky, wet blonde locks.

They brush their lips together briefly before they sit up and lean against the wall again. Ryona takes this opportunity to lean against Souji again, resting her head on her shoulder. At this point, neither of them care whether or not the girls come in. If they see Souji, they'll know they can leave them be until she's gone.

"Hey...Souji-chan~?" Ryona says, breaking the silence after a few more minutes.

"Yes, Ryona?"

"I kinda love...being with you," the masochist admits. "Being with you just...shines my world...a whole new world in fact. Meeting you and spending time with you did just that~"

Souji flips her hair with a smile while closing her eyes. "Hmph! I think my magnificent beauty did just that. After all, I AM very attractive~"

 _'There she goes again...'_ Ryona thinks as she sweat drops.

"But seriously, though," Souji turns back towards the masochistic blonde. "It's wonderful, spending time with you, Ryona. I feel like I've entered a whole new world, myself. Getting to know each other, spending time together. It felt nice."

"Really~?" Ryona brightens.

"Absolutely~"

"Ohhhh, Souji-chan, that's so wonderful~!" Ryona can't help but glomp the long haired blonde. "You're SOOOO sweet, Souji-chan~!"

"Ahaha! Okay, okay, okay~" Souji gently pushes her away.

"Haaaah, sorry~" Ryona says. "And you know what? I'll admit...you DO look pretty attractive...up close~"

Souji rolls her eyes and idly, leisurely pets Ryona on the head.

"Thank you, but~I know I'm gorgeous the closer you get~ But I like to hear you say that. Makes me feel good," The crimson-eyed Senran coos and she delights in the sheer happiness oozing from Ryona and radiating from her cat-like smile despite Souji almost seeing a puppy tail start to wag behind Ryona. It's quite the contrast.

"Now...chu~" She kisses Ryona's forehead. "Come on. We've been here long enough. Our fellow students should have the chance to try and make themselves look as gorgeous as I, and a bath is very important for that." She lectures her new puppy-love.

So, sharing one last, lingering kiss, Ryona and Souji help each other towel off and some nice, playful groping ensues when they help each other put their clothes back on.

Then, the two decide to go their separate ways, not without one last promise.

"So, don't forget, Ryona. Do not~let any~one else's beauty make your heart waver, you understand? My beauty is the only beauty for you. Is that clear~?"

Souji's finger is on Ryona's mouth as a sign to keeping it to herself. Ryona nods her head and kisses her back hand.

"I promise, Souji-chan~" the masochist says.

And then, the two go their separate ways, waving each other good-bye, but not before doing one last thing: exchanging phone numbers.

 **Later, at their own dorm room**

"Hmmm? What's making you so happy, Sou-chan?" Bashou asks as she sees her best friend looking at her phone.

"Oh, just...made a new friend, that's all," Souji replies.

"New friend?" Bashou tilts her head in adorable confusion.

"Nothing to be concerned about," the long haired blonde sets her phone aside and walks over to her best friend and hugs her from behind. "Why don't you drop your brush and sleep with me, okay~?"

"Mmmmm~" Bashou nuzzles against her arm and pulls away. "I'll be there in a bit, okay?"

"Fine," Souji goes back to her phone as she plops herself on the bed.

 **Ryona's dorm room**

"Hey, Baka Inu!" Ryobi shouts as she comes in the room.

"Oh, Ryobi-chan, you're here~! Listen! Listen, I just made a new friend today!"

"Huh? New friend?"

"Yep! She's pretty and kind of a narcissist~" Ryona describes. "But overall, she's sweet on the inside~"

"Oh...well...good for you," Ryobi says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ehehe~!"

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey chuckles and pets Yuri-chan** Friends~ohhh hoh such gorgeous friends Ryona and Souji just made with each other~ ;3

 **Yuri-chan:** Yes! It's all because of that New Wave card~ Awkward pairing, but that's what inspired us to write this~

 **Major Mikey:** Hey, c'mon now, no need to say "awkward"~ I prefer "unconventional"~ God bless~'em New Wave Cards, doe, amirite, folks~?

 **Yuri-chan** : Yup~! So yeah, everyone! Give this new pairing some appreciation! We worked hard on this as usual~

 **Major Mikey** : Yup. Yesh, we did, and the new, blooming love of Souji and Ryona must be showered with as much praise as possible~!

Seeya'll next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~!


	59. Pretty 59: Homura x Hikage II

**Pretty 59: Homura x Hikage II**

 **Disclaimer: all characters belong to Marvelous Entertainment.**

 **Written by GrimGrave**

Summer: bright, warm sunlight, and clear blue, cloudless sky. The sound of the waves and seagulls, and people laughing and shouting in the distance. Warm sand beneath the spacious blanket and the shade of a parasol cooling off hot skin.

All of this within the hidden little spot where the brunette and her companion could be alone.

Hazel tresses were absentmindedly played with as talented fingers curled the ends and rubbed fine strands between them. They'd eventually move to caress the brunette's cheek, along the curve of her lower jawline, before moving back to the smooth locks.

As a sense of serenity washed over the girl, she purred and nuzzled creamy-white thighs that served as her pillow. Even in the cool shade they were a comfortable level of warm.

"Are you about to wander back to dreamland again, Homura?"

"It's difficult not to," Homura replied and looked up to meet amber eyes. "You help me relax, in a weird way, Hikage."

There was a short chuckle – if you could call it that – at the statement. "Thanks, I guess."

"That and you kept me up late last night."

The verdant-haired girl cracked a slight grin at that. "Good times."

"My, aren't we proud of ourselves?"

"I take pride in my handiwork, be it killing…or otherwise." The curling of her lips had the brunette's tanned cheeks sport a gentle shade of red and she smirked back. "So, yes."

Homura scoffed and gently reached up to slap the girl on her forehead. "Ass."

"Mine or yours? Either way, both are pretty good."

The brunette laughed. "You really are different when it's just the two of us."

A shrug. "I suppose. The same goes for you, Homura."

"Oh?"

"You're always confident and headstrong, but in the sheets—"

"Not another word, Hikage. Consider this your one and only warning."

Hikage sneered. "Yes ma'am." The gaze of amber eyes wandered, appreciating the brunette's attire and the amount of skin it didn't cover; a red sport top hugged ample breasts nicely and the boy shorts fit nicely, of this the verdant-haired girl could assure. Amber eyes took in the sight of tanned skin, the soft layers above defined muscles—

The snap of fingers caught Hikage's attention. "Where are you staring?"

"I'm just admiring your outfit. I like it."

Another scoff. "Yours ain't so bad itself."

The mintgreen-haired girl was wearing a black cross-halter top – perfect for her endowed bust – and tie-side bottoms. Hikage couldn't care less about what she wore, but Homura had expressed a desire to see her wear them, so…

"And where might you be looking when you say that?"

"Oh, bite me."

"I think you had enough after last night, Homura."

"Tch…" The sore spot at her upper inner thigh would remain a reminder for at least another day. At least that one was hidden.

Heat – be it from the weather or a swirl of emotions – suffused their cheeks and they both averted their eyes before turning back towards each other.

A grin. A smirk. Homura slowly got up and crawled on top of Hikage's lap as the latter caressed the small of the brunette's back and pulled her closer. Their lips brushed against one another and they both shared a breathy, short-lived chuckle before sealing them together. They explored each other's mouths, tongues snaking past each other after a brief dance, and the girls were lost in the moment. As with every other time they kissed, it was as if Time stopped and everything held its breath for them.

It was just them and their quiet little corner.

They broke the kiss tenderly, staring at each other with half-lidden eyes. Glistening sweat ran down their bodies and matted their hair.

"This…is disgustingly sappy, right?"

Homura snickered. "Perhaps, but that's what Love do to you; makes you feel all funny and weird, and enjoy moments like this."

"I suppose. Not that I mind."

"Then shut the fuck up and kiss me again, bitch."

Amber eyes glared a feral glare. The corners of Hikage's lips curved upwards and she leant in close enough for their lips to brush against each other. "Careful now, Homura. We wouldn't want to alert the others to where we are, now would we?"

"True…" The brunette pretended to think about it. "But I love that wild side of you. In fact, I love it when you're cold and uncaring. I love your mercilessness in battle. I love your emotional side, even if you barely show it." She caressed the verdant-haired girl's cheek. "I love it all."

Another sneer. "You're twisted."

"Takes one to know one."

"Heh." Their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss. "Love does weird things to people. Not sure I like it." Pause. "…But if it means that we can be together…then maybe it's not so bad."

"My thoughts exactly."

They snickered and kissed. They lost themselves in one another's embrace, hiding away from unwanted eyes.

They were a twisted, odd couple, but there was solace to be found in each other's company.

 **~The End~**


	60. Pretty 60: Katsuragi x Asuka

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to** _ **Marvelous Entertainment**_ **.**

 **Pretty 60: Katsuragi x Asuka**

 **By GrimGrave**

She took a deep breath. Exhale. Focus. Inhale. Repeat. Like a mantra, she thought of nothing else but the words of instruction as she continued working out. Muscles tensed up and sweat, glistening, ran down the curves of her body, along her defined tendons. Her mind was clear and her breathing steady. Her heart was—

"Looking good, Asuka!"

Hazel eyes focused on the source of the voice and met with blue-green ones. Glaring, Asuka chose to direct her attention back to the weight in her hand as she lifted it with practiced ease.

"Choosing to ignore me, huh?" The pitter-patter of steady-paced footsteps came closer and soon those blue-green eyes came into view once more.

The brunette didn't trust the mischievousness that they reflected.

Asuka sighed. "What do you want, Katsu-nee?"

"Juuust checking in on you," Katsuragi replied in a sing-song voice. "So, working out a little in the gym today, huh?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the brunette asked, trying not to pay the blonde any mind. She had made gym visits a regular thing, from lifting weights (the heavier she got used to, the better she could handle weapons) to simple exercises, as well as jogging to stay slim and in shape. The hard work had paid off, too, but there was one downside—

"I've got to say, Asuka…Your breasts look mighty impressive in that sportsbra…" A tongue crept out to wet her lips. "Look really nice."

Asuka rolled her eyes. Granted, she liked her red and white sports bra too (it matched with her red and white spats pants: white with one red stripe at each side) but having the blonde here and ogling her _again_ and focusing only on…

"I'm trying to exercise here. I don't have time for…" She cleared her throat. " _That._ "

"`That´, huh?" The blonde smirked and eyed the brunette up and down. Her gaze lingered on Asuka's heaving chest, then further downwards before flicking back up again. "And what would `that´ be, I wonder…"

"Katsu-nee…"

"I'm just saying that I have no idea what you're on about unless you tell me. Could it be," Katsuragi stepped closer and brushed her hands against Asuka's warm body, barely grazing her fingers up against the underside of malleable curves. "This?"

Asuka's cheeks flared up. Attempting to ignore this wasn't an option, but she wouldn't give in so easily. It wasn't fair that the blonde had such a sway over her ever since she had confessed to her…or had Asuka been the one to confess? Maybe both had done it simultaneously; it had been a confusing process in the end.

"Or is it perhaps," Katsuragi sing-sung, her arms now wrapping themselves around the brunette as she placed a feather-light kiss at the corner of Asuka's lips. And again. And again, on her cheek. Then the other. " _This_ is what you're referring to?"

"G-Gods, Katsu-nee…"

 _This_ – this constant teasing that the blonde was prone to do ever since they had become a couple – was the downside, if only because they both knew it didn't take much for the brunette to give in.

"Kiss me…"

Katsuragi flashed a playful smile, as she always did, and did just so. Their lips brushed softly against each other before they deeply kissed, and Asuka swooned, melting into it – melting into the blonde's embrace, her pulse rising and strength vanishing. Every time they kissed it felt like their first, with the butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach, the desire to cling onto Katsuragi and never let go, the heat that shaded her pale cheeks red.

It was as if Time itself had stopped, just for them, right now for this very moment.

A hand caressed the back of Asuka's head, fingers gently burrowing into hazel tresses. The other stroke the small of her back and the brunette reciprocated, hugging the blonde closer to herself.

How easy it was to surrender to the blonde's charms, to kiss her lips and forget about the rest of the world. Dangerously easy, in fact, and yet Asuka did not fight – could not fight – and gave in. That's what Love does to you, after all.

They kissed, passionate and gentle, like lovers tend to do, but you can only ignore oxygen for so long. The two hesitantly parted and refilled their lungs. They observed one another with heavy-lidded eyes and smiled.

"See?" Asuka said. "You…distract me from my training…"

Katsuragi grinned. "I dunno about that. I think your lung capacity has improved."

"You're impossible." It was said in jest. She chuckled and her beloved joined in as they kissed again, bolder this time, but also briefly. "But I wouldn't want you to change for anything."

"I'll always be me~" Katsuragi replied with no small amount of pride in her tone. She snickered. "Speaking of me, what do you think of my new workout clothes?"

"Huh?" Asuka stepped back. Hazel eyes took in the blonde before her; a sky-blue training tank that was definitely a size too small, and dark-blue training tights that clung to her like a second skin.

"…Well…it doesn't look bad…"

"Yeah?" Katsuragi snickered and embraced the shorter girl again and forced her to meet her eyes. "I aim to look good in anything for you, you know."

"You do that any way…"

"Aww!"

Asuka giggled. "Thanks for stopping by, but I really ought to get back to my training—"

The blonde hugged her tighter. "Fine. But can we just…stay like this for a while longer? I feel extra affectionate today."

A giggle. A snicker. Asuka returned the hug, shivering as lips pressed against her throat. "I guess I don't mind a little longer break."

"Great!" Katsuragi exclaimed. "Because…I've been feeling _really_ needy today…"

"Mm…" Their lips sealed together and the brunette hummed in content, burying her hands in golden tresses. Her girlfriend could be a handful at times…

But she'd be more than happy to indulge her.

 **~The End~**

 **GrimGrave's A/N** : Hope you enjoyed the random fluff.


	61. Pretty 61: Leo x Team Leaders II

**Pretty 61: Leo x Team Leaders II**

A new day, full of opportunities, a new day in the lives of the Ninja Team Leaders, four young women hopelessly in love with each other as well as the woman that inhabits the massive estate they find themselves at.

Asuka, Homura, Miyabi and Yumi stand before the massive, marble-and-gold-emblazoned double doors to the home of Leo, their joint sweetheart.

The Hanzo Team Leader is the first to knock on the door with the handle that hangs from the door's lionhead figure's mighty maw.

"Hm, I wonder why Leo-chan was in such a hurry to have us over..." The spunky brunette talks to both herself and her gorgeous companions.

"Well, I don't mind. It's Leo. I can't get enough of her company~" Homura blushes slightly as she coos.

Miyabi chuckles deeply and shrugs her shoulders.

"Any opportunity to be with her is a blessing~" She swoons.

Yumi covers her mouth to hide her giggle.

"Leo-san is a blessing, herself," she speaks with affection in her oh so soft voice.

Eventually, the four ninja ladies hear frantic footsteps coming from the other side of the door.

The double doors swing wide open and Asuka, Miyabi, Homura and Yumi all blink in confusion, shock and worry at the rather...disheveled appearance of Leo, a massive contrast to the usually cool, elegant and graceful and so-gorgeous-it-hurts-so-good look that Leo possesses.

She's panting, her glorious blonde mane is in disarray, some ends are even singed. Her simple blue and white dress and shirt are soiled with completely indiscernible substances.

The poor blonde looks like she's been through Hell, back, and decided to stay there for a couple more days.

"L-Leo-chan?! Oh my goodness, what in the world happened?!"

The blonde gets her breath back and places a hand over her racing heart, trying to will it to calm down from the sheer chaos she just ran away from.

"Oh...goodness...my loves...my beloveds...I need...your help! This is...really bad!" Leo's panic-stricken and nigh teary violet eyes gaze at her four girlfriends with desperation.

"Anything, Leo! Anything, just take us there!" Miyabi is the first to step forth and galantly seize Leo's hand in hers not unlike a knight in shining silver armor holding her princess' hand.

The rest of the ninja team leaders nod and join Miyabi, the four girls hugging Leo tightly yet gently to reassure her.

"Oh my beloveds...Asuka-san, Homura-san, Miyabi-san, Yumi-san...please...come! This way!" And further into the mansion Leo leads her girlfriends, and they soon find themselves headed for the main kitchen...and soon, the blonde's beloveds switch facial expressions from worry to...a severe lack of amusement...

"...Leo-chan..." Asuka starts, her voice a complete deadpan.

"You kiiiind of are not helping the stereotype..." Homura facepalms.

Miyabi shakes her head and scratches the back of her neck.

"H-Hey! Come on now, ladies! I'm most sure Leo-san here is simply not on her best day, there is no need to judge her cooking skills," Yumi tries to reason and Leo almost feels like crying with joy at her cool and elegant girlfriend coming to her aid like this.

The reason for this debacle and reinforcement of the wealthy girl stereotype...is that the kitchen looks more like a battleground rather than, well, a kitchen.

Leo lets off a soft sigh as she pulls away from the hug she just gave Yumi in gratitude for her defense.

"It's...complicated...my absolute best maid, Teodora-san, called in sick and...well, my maids are in complete disarray. They...well, they are like a flock of sheep completely gone astray without Teodora-san here to keep them in line. It's a mess!" Leo starts to explain.

"And in just a few hours, I have two very, very important guests coming over for dinner, and I, I just, I can't keep up with all this disarray and all the multi-tasking needed to get everything ready...I'm a mess, I'm sorry, my beloveds...please...please, help me! Please, help me get everything ready for when my guests arrive!" Leo is close to hyper-ventilating, her eyes going from one Senran lover to the next, begging them with her words and her gaze.

Asuka looks at Leo first, believing her story and thus, takes her hand in hers. "Don't worry, Leo-chan! We'll help you all the way~!"

"Of course~!" Homura follows. "We team leaders can handle it. In fact, WE have cooked in a cooking contest before."

"That's quite correct~" Miyabi says. "The Gourmet Cook-off to be exact. So, please. Let us assist you."

"I agree," Yumi says. "No fellow ninja should be left out."

Leo sheds tears of happiness. "Everyone...I can't thank you enough~!"

Asuka lets out a cute lyrical giggle. "So, how about we clean this whole thing up, shall we?"

"Ah, before you do," Leo says. "There's something I would like for us to wear." She goes into the pantry to grab some aprons and reveals five of them in her hand. "We're going to wear these. However...this isn't just some fun and happy cooking. We're going to be working...in NAKED aprons~"

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" the four team leaders all say in unison, jaws dropping.

"That's right~" Leo says. "All of us are going to do this, because it'll be more interesting."

"W-wouldn't that be a little...distracting?" Yumi says, her face red with embarrassment.

"Nonsense~" Leo says as she winks. "Trust me, this will all work out. We can admire each other and cook at the same time. There's no rule against that~" She wiggles a finger.

"N-no, I guess not..." Asuka says, her face also red as she looks over at Yumi.

"Wh-what are you looking at me for!?" the Ice Ninja squeaks.

"Bet she'll love the sexy side of you~" Miyabi teases.

"And I'm not sexy too?" Homura argues.

"Who knows~?" Miyabi shrugs. "Yumi's the type that gets a lot of girls~"

Yumi blushes hotly and her beloveds can almost see smoke coming out of her red-tipped ears.

"M-Moouuu...please...stop teasing me like this...you are so mean, e-everyone...I...I can't help it that...that I'm more sought after by people than the rest of you...!" The poor dear's dismay just makes things "worse", so to speak.

"Haaah, I loooove~this side of you, Yumi-chan~!" Asuka giggles and sweeps in for a hug, squeezing the grey-haired ice ninja tightly from the side, her breasts squished against Yumi's arm.

"A-A-Asuka-saaaaan! Pl-Please!" This makes everyone else share a hearty laugh and soon, the four Team Leaders blush deeply yet gratefully accept the simple yet oh so sexy-when-in-the-right-context pieces of clothing Leo just urged them to wear...with the blonde herself almost making a show of disrobing and then, putting on and tying her apron nice and snug.

"Ohhhh, also, I~almost~forgot...I have...a little something else~for us all to put on before we get started..." The four girlfriends of Leo freeze momentarily, distracted from their shameless ogling of each other and they turn to see Leo strut towards the kitchen's exit door...and they greedily take in the magnificent, completely bare backside of their lioness of a girlfriend, shamelessly, gloriously exposed by the fact that she wears no panties whatsoever.

And neither are them, for that matter. Asuka, Homura, Miyabi and Yumi wear their Naked Aprons with pride and in just the perfect way, the right way, the way the Naked Apron is supposed to be worn.

"Come with me, ladies, tis just a short walk~" Leo tilts her head and beckons her beloveds to follow with a crooked index finger.

"We'll clean up the kitchen and cook dinner together after we add the...finishing~touches to our wonderful outfits~" Leo instructs and the four star-and-lovestruck Senrans follow their lioness like the good, gorgeous cubs they are.

It's indeed just a short walk up a couple of stairs to their beloved's bedroom and the blonde leads them to her ever reliable, incredibly colorful walk-in closet.

Leo rummages around a couple of drawers...bending over oh so incredibly temptingly in the process, and she feels her body get wonderfully warm when she feels the sheer _gazes_ of her four Senran lovers as she searches for the right clothing to complete their skimpy ensembles.

And then, Asuka, Homura, Yumi and Miyabi blush hotter than ever before (if that was even possible) when they see Leo step up to them with a particular piece of legwear each a different color draped over her forearms and wrists.

Glittering gold.

White as freshly fallen snow.

Icy blue.

Deep, warm chocolate brown.

And midnight black.

"Now, hold still, my dears. This will just take a moment~" Leo purrs and her girlfriends' hearts race and their curvaceous bodies become oh so warmer by the second as Leo's fingers brush up against their toes, feet, ankles, calves, knees and lower thighs as she slides on the beautiful, silken thigh-high stockings on her color-coordinated girlfriends...and then, she puts on a show of putting on her stockings on her own legs, the gold contrasting oh so beautifully with her perfect, flawless skin.

"And...there we go~ Ohhhh ladies...oh I'm falling in love with you all over again!" Leo gushes, happy tears prickling the edges of her eyes.

The Four Team Leaders look down at their appearances. They are wearing nothing but their aprons and stockings in their respective colors: Asuka wearing a white apron with a little green frog's head printed at the front and with little itty-bitty frills at the ends. She's wearing chocolate-brown thigh-high stockings, and Leo presents Asuka with green high heels as well.

For Yumi, she is wearing a partially-white apron with blue checkers on the area where her cleavage is. She is also wearing light-blue thigh-high stockings and glittering white high heels to go with them. She blushes in embarrassment at her appearance, but she has a small smile on her face.

Homura is wearing jet-black thigh-high stockings that hug her magnificent tanned legs with a brown apron. And on her feet are red high heels. She is blushing as well, but looks over at Asuka, who gives her a thumbs up.

Miyabi is wearing a simple, white, frilly apron with snow-white stockings to match. And of course, white high heels, which kind of blend in with the white stockings, which kind of makes it look like she's wearing thigh-high boots, but she really isn't.

And last, but not least, Leo is wearing 24-Karat golden stockings and black high heels to go with them while wearing a golden apron as well. It makes the four team leaders swoon.

"Leo-chaaaan~!" Asuka says. "You look...amazing~!"

"I wholeheartedly agree~!" Homura says.

"All of us do~" Miyabi states.

"Embarrassing, but...I'm glad all of us are wearing these as well," Yumi says softly.

"Everyone~" Leo says, clasping her hands together. "Now, the party can REALLY begin. Let's get cooking~"

Asuka and the other team leaders cheer and help out and clean up the kitchen by washing the many pots and pans and other materials that Leo kind of messed up from her failed attempt at cooking. They just laugh and look at each other in awe as they help prepare the ingredients and the clean pots and pans Asuka and Homura decided to wash.

With Leo's instructions, everyone gets to work. They read the ingredients, put the right measurements and then start cooking the meals. Everyone does their part in the kitchen, which is glorious, but also amusing. They take a look at each other, admiring each and every girl around them as they cook up a storm.

Leo smiles as she watches them having fun, especially that cute moment where Homura sneaks behind Yumi while she's cooking and playfully gropes her. Her lovers, her beloveds...they are nothing but loveliness, a miracle, their miracle.

 _DING DONG!_

"Eh? They're already here?" Leo says to herself. "Be right back, girls. Continue cooking."

Everyone nods and keep on going. Leo walks over toward the door and looks through the eye hole. Sure enough, her two important guests have arrived, however, she might want to keep it a surprise after she lets them in. She unlocks the door and tells them to come in. The door slowly opens and Leo vanishes with her ninja speed.

The two guests are girls. One of them is tall with very long, dark-blue hair that almost reaches the floor, wearing a purple dress and the other with long, blonde hair with a red bow on the back of her head, wearing a green dress. The shy blonde links arms with her beloved as they make their way through the mansion.

"Over here, ladies~!" Leo calls.

As soon as the two guests enter the kitchen, the shy blonde girl's face goes deep red.

"Ch-Chikane-chan..."! She squeaks. "Th-those girls are...!"

"Amazing~!" the dark bluenette says, her lovely sweet voice soothing to everyone's ears, including the shy blonde girl's. "They look...absolutely...lovely...wearing those, don't you think, Himeko~?"

"C-Chikane-chan?! C-Come on!" The precious blonde cutie squeaks like a mouse as her girlfriend momentarily loses herself to the gloriously shameless display of Naked Apron Senran beauty before them.

"Welcome, honored guests~!" Asuka, Homura, Yumi and Miyabi stand side by side and take a polite bow, not unlike the dutiful maids of Leo's estate...well, when Head Maid Teodora is around, like the blonde mentioned earlier.

"Girls, my dears, these are Himemiya Chikane-san, the heiress to Himemiya Industries, and her gorgeous companion is her fianceé, Kurusugawa Himeko-san. They are my guests~" Leo introduces the two beautiful arrivals and Chikane takes a graceful bow with Himeko quickly doing the same, albeit a bit clumsily, still taken aback by the sheer shamelessness on display.

"Pleased to meet you after such a long time communicating via letters, Leo-san. I look forward to dinner tonight...as well as the company of these absolutely lovely ladies you have all wrapped around your little finger~" Chikane gives off a soft, lyrical giggle that makes the four Naked Apron Senran lovers of Leo blush brightly and look rather mellow, little smiles on their faces.

"Ohhh like you have no idea, Chikane-san. They are the reason I get out of bed every day, they are my drive, my motivation, the women that make my heart race and I, smile~" Leo purrs, her violet gaze towards the four Team Leaders reminding Himeko and Chikane of each other and the way they feel about one another. Himeko gives off an oh so soft "d'awwwwww!" while squeezing her future wife's arm in hers. The super-long haired bluenette smiles tenderly.

"So, now then, let us all sit down, relax, and just enjoy the dinner we all worked hard to make, Ok~?" Leo then turns around and gives an slightly exaggerated sway to her hips as she makes her way to the large table in the dining room, a hotly blushing Himeko and grinning Chikane following close behind, and Asuka, Homura, Yumi and Miyabi following suit like the dutiful (temporary) maids they are.

Once they are about to sit down, however...it hits Leo. She looks at the big main dish that sits in the center of the table. The huge plate cover...looks slightly suspicious...and a certain little person has been strangely quiet these past couple of hours...

"...Ladies, has any of you seen Hyoki at all today?" Leo turns to her girlfriends.

"I didn't think she was here from the start," Asuka replies with a shrug.

"Must be a ninja thing," Homura says.

"Well...let's check it out." Yumi volunteers to uncover the lid…and it reveals a small, black-haired girl with kitten ear-like hair sticking out from the sides and adorable yellow eyes.

"Mew~!" Hyoki, the little sister of Leo is wearing a black apron with violet thigh-high stockings with yellow high heels. She is also wearing cat ears and a tail. She raises her "paw" to wave at everyone, including the guests. "How may I be of your service, mew~?"

Leo shakes her head in dismay while smiling. "Hyoki, what are you doing here?"

"Like my surprise, mew~?" Hyoki says.

"She's...sooooo...cute~!" Asuka tries to contain herself from tackle-hugging the little sister of Leo, knowing that Miyabi will give her the Full Nelson hold if she doesn't behave.

"Hyoki, I love you and adore you, but seriously, you didn't have to pull this stunt," Leo pets her little sister. "I had no idea you were able to fit in there."

"Hey, it was difficult, but I find it odd that no one noticed," Hyoki pouts adorably.

"You must be very talented then," Miyabi says. "Judging by your small size."

"I AM 14, you know," Hyoki frowns.

"R-right," Yumi smiles nervously.

"Say~!" Chikane says, clasping her hands together. "Since we're ALL having this naked apron party, do you mind if WE joined in?"

"Eh!?" Himeko's face goes red from embarrassment again. "Chikane-chan, are you serious!?"

"Of course~" the dark blunette replies with a wink. "We can't be the odd ones out here, wearing these beautiful dresses while all of them look totally revealing~"

"I...I...I don't know..." Himeko whimpers. "This is even more embarrassing than having to look at them."

"And yet you look at MY magnificent body 24/7, are you not~?" Chikane teases.

Himeko fights back a comeback in regards to her girlfriend's vanity...no matter how well justified it is. Chikane Himemiya _is_ , after all, tremendously beautiful, so beautiful it hurts so good.

In any case, the precious blonde can feel _all_ eyes on her.

The peer pressure builds and builds.

It's with tears at the edges of her eyes and an incredibly adorable pout and a squeak that Himeko relents.

"O-Ooook...please...b-be gentle...?" And she doesn't really know what to say, but regardless, everyone gives a cheer and in no time at all, in what appears to be nothing but a flash of ocean-blue and bright rose-red, Chikane and Himeko are now sitting next to each other and across from Leo with her beloveds on either side of her...now themselves wearing Naked Aprons.

White with violet on the edges for Chikane; Himeko clad in the same, but with red instead of violet, and their legs are lovingly encased in the finest blue and red thigh-high stockings with glittering, matching white high heels.

"Haaaah, this is absolutely wonderful, Leo-san...the food is superb and...the company is even better~" Chikane coos in-between elegant bites of her meal with Himeko blushing up a storm and doing her best to try and ignore the occasional draft down below.

Hyoki even joins in the meal, sitting next to her big sister. Everyone at the dinner table enjoys their food and company. Each girl feeds their beloved a piece, sharing indirect kisses left and right, giggles are heard here and there and they all chat up a storm.

This special dinner has gone very well thanks to the help of the 4 team leaders. Leo cannot be any happier than this. The first impression she's made for Chikane and Himeko has been a huge success.

After about an hour or so, everyone's bellies are full from the meals and every single plate is empty. Chikane and Hiimeko thank Leo and the 4 team leaders for the magnificent meal all of them put together. In an instant, Asuka is the one who steps up first toward Chikane.

"Ch-Chikane-chan," she says. "It's been a pl-pleasure meeting you. I'm glad we met!"

"Same here, Asuka-san~" Chikane says, her voice as sweet as honey. "I hope we see each other again~" She spreads her arms wide. "Come here~"

Asuka gasps happily and hugs the blue-haired beauty. Himeko lets out a soft giggle at the adorable affection that Asuka is showing Chikane. Yumi is next to step up toward the bluenette.

"N-nice meeting you too, Chikane-san..." Yumi says. "I had no idea...you were this...b-beautiful."

"Everyone says that about Chikane-chan~" Himeko says. "But she's MY beloved Chikane-chan~"

"Come here, Yumi-san~" Chikane says, spreading out her arms. "Let's hug~"

"Y-yes!" The Ice Ninja proceeds to embrace the beautiful dark bluentte. "Wow...you're so warm...~"

"Fufu! I'm flattered~" Chikane says, petting Yumi like a puppy.

Asuka takes notice of Himeko looking a little lonely, even though she's not showing it. In an instant, she goes over and takes the shy blonde's hands in hers.

"You know...you remind me of a shy and timid friend of mine~" Asuka says. "Though, she's a shut-in, but she's actually a nice person. She won't hurt a fly~"

"O-oh, really?" Himeko says. "Gee...she sounds really cute then."

"I know right~?" Asuka smiles. "Now come here. Let's hug~"

"O-okay." The shy blonde girl feels happy and excited at the same time. Being hugged by the one that worked hard to create a special dinner for the two of them.

Yumi goes up to her and hugs the shy blonde as well. "You're warm too. You two must be so connected~"

"I shine like the sun~" Himeko says. "And Chikane-chan shines like the moon at night."

While all this gentle affection is getting passed around, Leo, Homura and Miyabi look on, and the blonde beauty gives her black and snow-haired girlfriends encouraging looks as well as soft pats on their exposed behinds.

Homura blushes deeply and she steps over to Chikane, gently pulling her "junior" by the hand, fingers intertwined.

"Please...let us give you a hug...to remember us by, Chikane~" Homura coos and the bluenette before her can't help but give off a sweet little moan when the tanned Senran presses herself flush up against her from the front...and Miyabi does the same from the back, thus making a womanly sandwich of three different "flavors", Homura and Miyabi's arms and curves wrapped and squished beautifully around and against the tall bluenette heiress.

"You're tremendously beautiful...Chikane...I can hardly believe you joined in...~" Miyabi purrs in the woman's ear with Homura giving a soft chuckle against the crook of her neck.

"I know I'll have the sweetest, most beautiful dreams tonight, having seen you like this~" The tanned Senran coos and lays a soft kiss to Chikane's jaw.

"Oooouuuu...you're way~too kind, ladies...haaah~"

Eventually, however, all this tender and skimpy affection has to come to an end. Chikane and Himeko must take their leave and they almost regret having to put their beautiful dresses back on...yet they _do_ keep on their thigh-high stockings and Leo insist they take with them the aprons that lovingly hugged their bodies' fronts for the evening. A little souvenir.

Everyone pitches in to clean the whole place up by taking the plates, washing them neatly and drying them. They put the clean dishes in the dish washer and some of the pots and pans in the dish rack and then after that, Leo beckons them toward the bedroom.

They take their aprons off, toss them aside, just leaving on their thigh-high stockings. Asuka and the others just swoon at the magnificent naked body Leo has from just standing in front of them. Her shiny white skin from the light above them and slender body and sexy legs with those stockings hugging them. Leo climbs on the bed and turns toward the 4 team leaders, beckoning them to come toward her. They all nod and climb into bed with her.

Leo cups both hands to Asuka's cheeks since she's sleeping next to her with a gentle smile. "Asuka-san...everyone...I'm so glad you girls helped out. I want to express my gratitude. May I~?"

Asuka nods, putting her hand on Leo's. "Yes! Certainly, Leo-chan! Go right ahead~"

Leo nods and gives Asuka a lovely, passionate kiss. Asuka eagerly returns it, wrapping her arms around the rich blonde's neck and the kiss deepens, having their tongues caress each other with soft moans being heard. Homura, Yumi and Miyabi admire this lovely scene as the two kiss each other until they pull away to catch their breath.

As much as they want to stare at each other for hours, there are just three more girls for Leo to kiss. She gently pushes Asuka aside to kiss Homura. They do the same exact routine that Leo did with Asuka. Then, shortly after, Yumi and then lastly, Miyabi.

All of them feel fuzzy inside, having been kissed by the wealthy blonde girl, and none of them regret it. Leo claps her hands and the lights flicker off just as soon as the 5 of them get comfortable under the covers.

They snuggle against each other and then fall fast asleep. Today, their special day is all worth it because they are together once again.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : Well, everyone! We're back at it~

 **Major Mikey:** Break time's over, innit~?

 **Yuri-chan:** But...the thing is...it's a lot more difficult to work together now than I thought.

 **Major Mikey snickers and scratches his cheek** Haaah, like you guys have no idea~ Poor timing, distractions...Real life calling now and then. Tis been kind~a hectic. LOL

 **Yuri-chan** : So that's why we've been taking a break from this collection except for letting Grim-kun writing some. So, kudos to him.

 **Major Mikey:** Yup. Oh yup. GrimGrave has done a fantastic job so far~ But gotta get back in the saddle, Yuri-chan and I~ So, here's a liiiii'l piece of absolutely shameless fluff and silliness~

 **Yuri-chan** : And the guest characters, Chikane and Himeko are from "Kannazuki No Miko" if you didn't already know.

 **Major Mikey:** Mmhmm, mmhmm. Tis nice, adding guest characters every now and then~ No real rhyme or reason~ Tis just fun~ "O" And, y'know, Pretty~ ;3

 **Yuri-chan** : So, we worked very hard on this piece. Just to celebrate our return. Long and detailed reviews, please.

 **Major Mikey:** Yup. It's only fair~ Niiiiice'n wonderful reviews, for the love of Leo-sama, Homs, Asuka, Miyabi and Yumi and their glorious five-way relationship! *O* And, because it needs to be said: We're back, btches~! 8D

Seeya'll next Pretty~!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~!

 **Major Mikey:** Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	62. Pretty 62: Yoshimitsu x Ageha III

**Pretty 62: Yoshimitsu x Ageha III**

It's a new day. Wonderfully sunny with a soft, nice breeze, not a cloud in the sky. It's a new day full of opportunities for all kinds of mischief. This is Yoshimitsu's kind of day.

The All-American blonde without an "off" switch struts along the streets, a perpetual pep in her step, humming a random song by Milky Pop that's been stuck in her head since Tsubame made her listen to it. She idly swings her arm which holds an earth-friendly eco-bag with some goodies both for herself and her team.

Her smile leaves the people around her bedazzled and swooning, the regular folk feeling good, happy and like their day just got brighter thanks to the blonde's infectious smile.

Then, the blonde's beautiful baby-blue eyes happen to look to a random little café and a person sitting at an outdoor table.

A woman, simple and regular-looking as any, but still lovely in her own right, wearing a rather disheleved, slightly wrinkled business suit, looking rather distressed...and Yoshimitsu counts at least four cups of coffee on the table she sits at. The poor woman is kind of a wreck.

Yoshimitsu blinks and she steels her resolve. That poor woman looks like she's in tremendous distress! That will not do!

 _"Not on my watch!"_ Yoshimitsu speaks to herself in English and she strides over to the poor business woman.

The blonde approaches her, putting a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. "Hey, you alright? Why do you seem so down?"

Then, as if a switch flickered on, the woman stands up and takes the blonde's hands in hers with a happy smile.

"Yes! You're the one I've been looking for!"

Yoshimitsu tilts her head in confusion. "Uhhhh...come again?"

"Oh, my! You have no idea how much I wanted to find you and your beautiful tanned friend!" The woman snatches out her business card and hands it to her. "You two are invited to model for our latest theme, Greece. Which means kinky togas!"

Yoshimitsu grins and takes a look at the card. "Kinky you say~? Ohhhh, you have convinced me already!"

"Really? Awesome!" The woman says. "I can't thank you enough! This photoshoot will bring in the crowd like moths to a flame!"

"Really now?" Yoshimitsu lowers the card. "Say, how do you know so much about us?"

"I've been kinda...watching you two for quite a while," the woman says rubbing the back of her head.

"Ah, I see. Anyways, thanks for the invitation~!" Yoshi says. "I'll be sure to let my friends know."

"Oh no problem! Here, take these too!" The woman hands her backstage passes. "They are welcome to watch the photoshoot too."

"Oh, awesome! Thank you very much!" Yoshi says.

"No problem! Give me a call when you decide~!"

"I sure will!"

 **At the Dorms**

"HEEEEEEEEEY, EVERYBODY~!" Yoshimitsu cheers while slamming the door open, startling everyone inside. "I got greeeeeat news for ya~!"

"Gosh, could you be any louder?" Tsubame says.

"Yeah, I was trying to read in peace," Meimei frowns.

"Never mind that," Yoshimitsu approaches Ageha, who has Matsuri sleeping on her lap. "Ageha-chan, Ageha-chan! Come and model with me!"

"E-eh?" Ageha gives a head tilt of confusion.

Yoshimitsu's smile doesn't falter one single bit even as it takes Ageha a few seconds to let her girlfriend's words sink in properly.

 _"¿Pero qué demo-?_ Yoshi?! What in the-?! Model? What?" Ageha stutters, her cheeks a darker shade of caramel with a blush. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She recomposes herself soon after, which is a feeling helped by the silky hair of Matsuri, her darling "little sister", which tickles her upper thighs.

"Ok, start from the beginning. What have you gotten us into this time, hmmm?" The Spaniard sighs in dismay, but she can't help but smile.

Shenanigans are just part of Yoshimitsu's character. They are a part of her. The blonde's smile gets even bigger. She knows her beloved team leader will agree in the end.

Ageha, Meimei and Tsubame, and eventually Matsuri, who gets gently shaken awake by her "Onee-sama", listen to Yoshimitsu's story from earlier that day.

"Sooooo...~ What do you say, Ageha? Will you model with me, babe?" Yoshimitsu finishes in English and she (and Ageha) almost gets headbutted by Matsuri, who stands up and out of Ageha's bed (she was still resting in her Onee-sama's lap through Yoshimitsu's narration.

 _"YES!_ YES SHE WILL! Won't you, Ageha-onee-sama~?!" The Native American's beautiful gold eyes sparkle as she looks to her elder with a huge smile of excitement...and Ageha kind of freezes at the sheer enthusiasm Matsuri is exuding.

Plus...

"...Matsuri is nosebleeding." Meimei mutters. Tsubame deadpans. "She just wants to see Ageha-san in a kinky toga. _Khorosho."_

"Ohhhhh yes she does~!" Yoshimitsu agrees, nodding her head rapidly. "Great back-up, Matsuri-chan~!"

"Wait, wait! This is so out of the blue, though!" Ageha waves her hands back and forth. "I don't think I'm fit to be a model."

Yoshimitsu rolls her eyes. "Oh, please. You're clearly lying to yourself! Look at you! Girls fall head over heels for you because YOUUUUUU have that mature-like appearance."

Matsuri hugs her "big sister" tightly. "Please go? Please? For all of us?"

Those puppy dog eyes of Matsuri's. She's truly acting like the "little sister" right now and Ageha knows she can't beat that.

"Matsuri-chan..." A soft, beautiful smile appears on the Spaniard's face and pets the Native American like a puppy. "If you insist...I'll go."

Matsuri brightens and happily hugs her again. Yoshimitsu gives a wink and thumbs up.

"Excellent! I have these backstage passes too~!" She says. "I'll give the manager a call right away!"

While everyone else gathers around Ageha, the All-American blonde dials the manager's number

 **Next Day**

While Ageha and Yoshimitsu are getting dressed, Meimei looks around and then realizes who is left out of the group with a deadpan.

"She got lost again, didn't she...?" She mutters.

"Typical of Tsubame..." Matsuri says. "Where could she be this time?"

 **Meanwhile**

"Is...this the right place?" All Tsubame could hear is some sexy moaning and cries of pleasure behind the white screen, showing only silhouettes.

"Ah, welcome to Lady Valentine's Lesbian Dungeon of Love photoshoot~!" A blonde Greek known as Sophitia says. "Please, please, come this way! We need more members!"

"H-Huh!?" Before Tsubame could protest, she is being dragged to the changing room, having been told about Lady Valentine's...discipline.

 **Back at the Photoshoot**

"We're back~!" Yoshimitsu says. "What do you think~?"

Ageha steps by the blonde's side, shyly covering her chest. They are wearing simple Greek togas, but the fabric is a little transparent, showing off the skin and there is a upside-down V-cut shape at the side to show off their magnificent legs and lace up sandals.

"This is embarrassing!" Ageha cries.

"No, no!" The manager says. "This is ART~! You two look absolutely stunning!"

"You call this transparent clothing art!?" Ageha protests.

"Awwww, don't be such a downer~" Yoshimitsu pats her girlfriend on the back. "Just give it a chance. Look, we have a minute before the photoshoot starts. Let's take a breather, shall we?"

They approach the set with a Greek setting on a beach background and stretch out their arms and legs while taking a few deep breaths.

"All set?" The manager holds up her camera. When the two girls nod, she gets ready to take some pictures. "Alright. Pose for me!"

Yoshimitsu is the first to move, shifting to lean into Ageha, torso bent down just a bit, the blonde facing the camera while Ageha has her back to it, her hands on Yoshimitsu's elbows, the blonde's hands gently squeezing Ageha's shoulders. The All-American smiles beautifully while the Spaniard gives a humble yet still lovely-as-can-be smile.

The Manager snaps photo after photo, moving around Ageha and Yoshimitsu, sometimes holding the camera in just one hand to "guide" the two girls, so to speak.

Ageha can't help but feel slightly bashful and oh so very embarrassed. She doesn't mind the toga being short and borderline-transparent. In fact, the cloth feels oh so very nice on her skin. Some compromises had to be made with historical accuracy, so the togas are made of satin and silk instead of the traditional wool of old.

It's just...sharing her beauty with the world in this particular situation, her beauty with Yoshimitsu's, show off their love to the camera and the people that would flock to buy the magazine with them on its pages...

"Hey, hey, it's Ok, Ageha. It's Ok~ I got you. Don't worry, we're together in this, 'k?" Yoshimitsu coos tenderly in her ear, giving the side of Ageha's neck a little kiss as the blonde embraces her fellow Senran Greek Goddess from behind, her huge breasts smooshed into Ageha's back, forearms squished against the Spaniard's underboob, which makes the uber-sizeable mounds push up and look even bigger than they already are, a sight most gorgeous thanks to the skimpy toga, plus add to that the fact that they were required to not wear bras...and Ageha and Yoshimitsu look like a living portrait of the very living embodiments of the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite herself.

"...Ok...Yoshi...thanks~" Ageha finally smiles like she means it. The blonde's reassurance and tender affections help her feel much better, no matter what the situation.

"We~are gorgeous, together," Ageha coos and she leans back into Yoshimitsu and she idly caresses her own body, both skin and cloth, to further entice the camera and would-be-readers/viewers of this magazine's next volume.

"...yes, yes, yes...oh so much yesss...~" The Manager...and Matsuri both purr, the Native American nosebleeding while salivating and swooning...some way, somehow pulling it all off at the same time.

Yoshimitsu and Ageha smile beautiful, dazzling smiles as they turn their backs to each other and then, they "back up", so to speak, to have their absolutely exquisite backsides touch and squish together, the cloth of their togas shifting and fluttering, the girls pulling to the side the outermost portions of cloth to show off their gorgeous legs. Plus, to further add flamboyancy to the sight of loveliness, Yoshimitsu crosses her arms under her breasts to push them up a bit and make them seem even larger while Ageha bends her torso backwards to show off her own spectacular set of breasts and she moves her arms up and bends at the elbows, her hands tangling into her dark-green mane of hair.

"Ageha-chan, my dear!" The manager calls out after a few more shots. "Can you do this solo for juuust a moment? I want to show the world the true beauty of a tanned skinned girl~"

"Really? You'd do that~?" Yoshimitsu is shocked and happy at the same time.

"Absolutely~!" The manager replies.

"Well then~" Ageha steps up with Yoshimitsu getting out of the way for a bit.

The manager snaps picture after picture with Ageha doing sexy poses one after the other from different angles. Ageha just smiles as she is enjoying this solo photoshoot and to Matsuri, she's truly a magnificent Greek Goddess.

Shot after shot, pose after pose and then after about a half hour, it's done. The manager has just enough pictures to go and publish the best ones to show the world.

"Thank you! Thank you so much you two~!" She says happily. "These photos will be a hit for sure and make lots of money~!" She turns from her treasured camera to give a reassuring smile to her "stars". "Ah yes, and of course, you two will also get a cut from all~the profits. Don't worry, you did not waste your time here~!" She adds with a wink.

Yoshimitsu gives a wink and thumbs up. "Oh no problem, Manager-san~! We're happy to help!"

"It'll just be a while, but you two can stay here as long as you like. Refreshments are available and food too. I'll be back."

"Awesome! Thank you very much!" Yoshi waves her hand wildly as the manager leaves, and so do Meimei and Matsuri, even though she whines while reaching out her arms, crying for her Ageha-onee-sama and gets dragged away anyways.

Yoshimitsu puts her hands on her hips, shaking her head in dismay. "That Matsuri-chan. You sure spoil her too much, Ageha-chan." But when she turns around, she finds the Spaniard grinning while stepping closer to her. "Uhhhh...A-Ageha-chan? What are you doing?"

The tanned girl doesn't listen and gently pushes her against the wall, making Yoshi squeak.

"Ageha-chan!?"

"Mmmmm...I just want...to have a little fun with you, that's all~" Ageha coos, tracing a finger from the blonde's stomach toward her exposed thigh. "Won't you let me...Yoshi~?"

The seductiveness in her voice. That touch. Everything. She's taking advantage of Yoshimitsu's weakness again.

"No...not now...I'm...I'm already feeling weak on my legs...what's wrong with me...ah!" Yoshimitsu whimpers as Ageha tips her chin to her level.

"Awww, you were such a ball of energy before~" Ageha says. "Why don't I...tone it down a little~?" She presses her lips against the blonde's without giving her a chance to protest.

Yoshi shuts her eyes tightly, feeling her legs beginning to wobble uncontrollably, but tries very hard to stay standing. Her arms grow weak and just fall at her sides as the Spaniard kisses her.

When the two pull away, Yoshi pants heavily, all red in the face and her voice is high pitched.

"A-Ageha...chan...!"

"I'm not done yet~" The tanned girl teases, tracing a finger on her skin again. "There are more that I need to touch...and kiss~"

"W-wait a minute...hyah!" Too late. Ageha outright kisses her on the side of her neck.

"Chu...all that excitement from earlier...chu...where did it go, I wonder~?" Ageha coos like a songbird against Yoshimitsu's pulse point, giving the spot between neck and collarbone a little kiss and nibble, her hands lovingly caressing Yoshimitsu's hips, touching skin and toga alike.

Yoshimitsu has long since become putty in Ageha's skilled, most capable hands.

"And besides _...no me basta_... I can't get enough of you and I, us, together, looking like this...heh... _somos diosas_...~ Even Aphrodite herself would feel inadequate, I believe," Ageha giggles and purrs as she playfully nuzzles the plunging neckline of Yoshimitsu's toga, giving sweet little kisses to the pale skin there as she does so.

Yoshimitsu then squeals beautifully when Ageha grabs a handful of her backside and then moves that hand to the back of her thigh and lifts it, the blonde, on pure instinct, wrapping her leg around Ageha's waist, eager, longing, yearning to feel her beloved Spaniard further up against her.

"A-Agehaaaaa...~!" Yoshimitsu has never looked more precious, cuter, more vulnerable than now, and Ageha feels incredibly proud and privileged to see Yoshimitsu like this.

Ageha giggles softly as she continues to kiss Yoshimitsu's neck, collarbone and chest as well as caress her completely bare thigh with her palm and fingertips.

"Imagine...if Leo-san were here too~" She purrs right in Yoshimitsu's face and the blonde's cheeks seemingly burst into flames with how hot the blush is there.

 _"Oh my God,_ Agehaaaa! Nooooo way! No, no, noooo! Don't mention Leo-sama now, woman!" The poor dear gives off the most adorable, precious little whine Ageha has ever heard.

The blonde turns her head to the side and covers her blazing-hot blushing face with her hands, giving off a precious high-pitched scream of pure emotion. Ageha can't help but giggle and wish she had her phone with her to record and take pictures, but she knows that would be asking _way_ too much anyway.

All ends with a sweet, gentle kiss, a soothing, loving caress of lips initiated by Ageha after gently prying Yoshimitsu's hands away from her face.

"Chu~ Sorry, Yoshi. _Lo siento._ You're so precious like you wouldn't believe. I couldn't help myself. _"Perdón, mi amor,"_ Ageha apologizes.

Yoshimitsu slowly turns toward the Spaniard. "Mou...you're so mean...!"

The two share another passionate kiss, just a brief one before pulling away. Ageha caresses her beloved's cheek with a gentle smile.

"Come on, Yoshi. We can't keep the others waiting, you know. After Manager-san comes back, we need to rejoin the others.

After a few minutes of eating a snack and drinking, the manager tells them that everything's complete and it'll be published by tomorrow. Both Ageha and Yoshi thank her and then change out of their togas to their casual clothing to meet up with Matsuri and Meimei.

And once they leave, Tsubame finds them...and she's blushing super hotly and walking kind of funny. Her teammates just stare at her disheveled appearance.

"Everyone...I just lost my virginity in every way, shape and form at a lesbian porn photoshoot. It was quite khorosho. Let's go home now please. I'm starving and I really need to call Tamaki-chan to make love to her."

And the rest of the teammates can only say. "...okay..."

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan:** Everyone, something new today~ Greek Togas~

 **Major Mikey stretches and gets the kinks out of his bones**

Haaaaah, and that felt good to write, guys and girls. Oh hoh yup it did~ Thankies, Yuri-chan. As always, you keep me in shape~ **Pets Yuri-chan like a puppy** Mmhmm~ Mmhmm~ Gorgeous, aren't they, Yoshi and Ageha~?

 **Yuri-chan:** Oh they so are. Especially when they are modelling.

 **Major Mikey:** And that business lady was soooooooo~totally nooooot~stalking them. XD

 **Yuri-chan:** Also, continuity from Leo x Yoshi and then my story "Yoshi's Weakness".

 **Major Mikey:** Ah yup~ Yesh. Continuity, baby~

 **Yuri-chan:** Cause...it's so fun to have Yoshi have another side of her

 **Major Mikey:** Yup. I couldn't agree more~ She's gotta show a side other than that of the Energizer bunny. XD And she shows it to only~Ageha and Leo-sama~ *O*Also...yes. Tsubame took every! thing "Soul Calibur"'s very own Isabella "Ivy" Valentine could throw at her, and she took it good. She's Russian, after all. 8D

 **Yuri-chan** : Ah yes. The cameos~ Silly, silly Tsubame. But that's what she does~ XD

 **Major Mikey** : Silly and~directionally challenged. XD So! Thanks for reading and reward our efforts and silliness and rampant Senran lesbianism with niiiiice reviews, y'hear~? ;3 Seeya'll next Pretty~!

And Yuri-chan, thank you~ :3 You mad, mad, mad, mad, madwoman, you~

 **Yuri-chan:** Yep. Long and detailed reviews please! Have a nice day~ Hehe! You're very welcome~

 **Major Mikey:** Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	63. Pretty 63: Murakumo x Shiki IV

**Pretty 63: Murakumo x Shiki IV**

It's early afternoon at Gessen Girls Academy. The sun is shining, not a cloud in sight, there's a gentle breeze that helps soothe the body of the rather high temperatures of this time of the year.

It's a perfect day for either being lazy at the dorms, enjoying a cold bath or better yet, taking a dip at the academy's olympic-sized pool...if only it were actually filled with water.

Murakumo and Shiki. Best friends, teammates, even better girlfriends. Earlier on that day, they drew the short stick together and received the momentous task...of cleaning the school's swimming pool.

So, clad in their standard gym uniforms, which are the classic of classics: white t-shirt and figure-hugging bloomers, the masked and valley girl Senrans work away at the pool, scrubbing and washing the surface to a mirror sheen...

Well, at least Murakumo is.

She's the dilligent one, working away to clean the pool while her blonde beloved is actually resting on a beach lounger chair she brought with her, right by the poolside, resting on her back, phone in hand and gorgeous face a few inches away from said phone's screen.

Murakumo scrubs and scrubs and then sighs while wiping the sweat from her forehead. She wouldn't be this exhausted if it weren't for such a hot day, but she is and Shiki isn't getting up off her butt to help out.

"Shikiiiiii~" Murakumo squeaks turning towards the blonde. "Could you at least help me out a little bit!? I mean, you've been sitting there for over a half an hour...texting!"

"Ehehe! Hold on, hold on, Muracchi~" Shiki says, holding up a finger. "This friend of mine is, like, super hyped about this cool fashion show she went to and wants me to attend it with her. She's sending some pictures of it right now so I can add them to my blog~"

"W-well, save them and just help me already!" Murakumo says. "I'm out here working my butt off and am already exhausted as it is!"

"Aaaaannnnd...done~" Shiki pushes the send button and sets her phone on the little table next to her, taking off her sunglasses from her forehead. "Okay, Muracchi. Here I come~"

Murakumo sighs in relief and hands her the tools for cleaning. The two of them get to work around the large pool, sweeping and scrubbing away. This is a lot of work for sure, especially on a hot day like this. But the two girls keep on working until the pool is absolutely spotless. They climb out of the empty pool and see that it's sparkling clean. Shiki gives a nod of satisfaction and clasps her hands together, startling Murakumo a little.

"Say! Let's take a dip, shall we~?" she suggests.

"Eh?" Murakumo turns to her girlfriend. "A-a-a-are you sure? I mean, we need to fill the pool up first and we don't have the keys to the-"

"Right here~" Shiki holds up the keys. "Like, I got Yumi-chin's permission and she says it's fine. So, let's go, let's go~!"

"Eh!? W-w-w-wait!" Murakumo is dragged by the arm toward the locker rooms and Shiki unlocks the door.

They turn on the lights after closing the door behind them and Shiki approaches the two lockers with swimsuits. She opens them and takes out two light-blue competition one-piece swimsuits. She gives one of them to her girlfriend and strips from her gym uniform right away.

"Well, what are you waiting for~?" she urges the shy brunette. "Put it on~!"

"O-okay..." Murakumo strips from her own gym uniform and starts to put on the swimsuit.

However, the swimsuit starts to make a lot of noise from the rubber just rubbing against her body like this. And at this point, she finds that it's a tad too small on her. Her large breasts are standing out, almost as if ready to pop out from the sides at any second. She blushes heavily and covers her chest while squatting down.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shikiiiiii!" she whimpers. "Wh-why are these so smaaaaall!?"

"Ehehe! What do you mean exactly~?" Shiki just looks at herself with pride.

Murakumo may be utterly scandalized by how she herself looks, with the cloth of her swimsuit hugging her body a tad too close...but she does so really admire how her beloved looks.

Shiki looks nothing short of a goddess, a competition swimsuit-clad Senran goddess. Sure, the ladies' proportions and figures are roughly the same, but the blonde valley girl looks twice, no, three, no, five times more gorgeous than Murakumo (at least in the brunette's eyes).

The swimsuit hugs Shiki's glorious curves _so_ good and the rubber just short of touches the blonde's perfect waist, completely exposing her wide, womanly hips...and Murakumo almost has a nosebleed when her blonde vixen of a girlfriend grins and does a purposefully slow turn, hands brushing through her perfect blonde mane while she gives her wonderful hips a little wiggle...and Murakumo sees, much to her poor heart's dismay, that the swimsuit Shiki wears...also happens to be a _thong_ -type piece. How that swimsuit is supposed to be practical in an actual competition is beyond Murakumo.

"Awwww, but you like, look so~gorgeous, oh Muracchi~! I wanna take a picture of you sooooo bad like, right now!" Shiki gushes and squirms where she stands, and she soon finds herself squatting right in front of Murakumo, her beautiful, exotic ruby eyes with a touch of perma-eyeshadow gazing lovingly into her beloved's precious green gemstones for eyes, her hands tenderly cradling the angelic face of Murakumo and oh so gently pushing up to urge her to stand up.

The two ladies look gorgeous and oh so scantily-clad, their enormous chests pressed tightly as Shiki, a good couple of inches shorter than Murakumo, keeps tenderly caressing her cheeks.

"It's like, Ok babe, 'k? C'mon, let's go take a dip, just the two of us~" Shiki's voice is a sweet, loving siren's song and Murakumo can't find it in herself to say "no" despite her raging embarrassment at how she looks.

The angelic brunette gives the most adorable yelp when Shiki gives her uber-exposed butt cheek a playful smack. "That's like, my girl, Muracchi~! C'mon, c'mon!" The blonde vixen laughs and pulls Murakumo, a blushing mess, by the hand out the locker room door.

They head outside, turn on the pool and wait for it to fill up. It may take a while since it's so large. So, Shiki gets an idea. She pulls out her smartphone and takes Murakumo by the hand to stand in front of the pool.

"Let's take a selfie~" she suggests. "I'll add that to my blog as well~!"

"Y-you sure th-th-this is okay?" Murakumo stutters. "It's really embarrassing..."

"No worries! People will LOVE us in these~" the blonde assures her. "No one would make fun of us in these, like, gorgeous and sexy swimsuits~"

Murakumo smiles a nervous smile as she allows herself to be hugged by the blonde, get close so that they are both in the picture and then hear a click just seconds after Shiki aims the camera at them. She then looks at the screen and then nods in satisfaction.

"Perfect~" she says. "Now, Muracchi, go stand over there~"

"Eh!? There's more!?"

"Come on. Like, they need MORE than this to have this blog get more hits~"

"O-okay...for you...Shiki..."

Murakumo stands in front of the fence and does various poses for Shiki as she takes some pictures of her, and only her.

She feels that the people should give her beloved shy brunette more attention, the attention she deserves than the blonde herself since she blogs about mostly herself. After all, they are a couple. Once that's done, Shiki scrolls through her photos and nods.

"Brilliant~" she says. "Absolutely brilliant. I love every single one of them~"

"Y-y-you think so?" Murakumo stutters. "You having me do those embarrassing poses, though..."

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine~" Shiki says. "Let the comments speak for themselves~"

"Mouuuuu..." Murakumo pouts adorably, yet a small smile appears on her face in secret.

Once the pool fills up, Shiki is once again in the lead as she takes a dip in the pool.

"Ooooo~! That's cold!" she shivers just a bit before turning toward the shy brunette. "Well, come on! The water's fine~!"

Murakumo puts both fists on her chest as she looks down at the water and then at her girlfriend. She puts her foot in the water and shivers at the feeling of the coldness. "I-i-it is c-c-c-cold! We just filled it up, too."

"Muracchi..." Shiki takes a couple steps forward and gently takes her hand. "Do I have to, like, take the lead every single time? You're like an adorable baby, Muracchi. And I'm saying this because you're cute. Not to make fun of you~"

"B-b-but...s-s-sounds like you are..." Murakumo mutters turning her head away.

"Nope~! I'm just saying. Now come on." The gorgeous blonde slowly and carefully guides her along until the water is up to their necks and she takes both of Murakumo's hands and guides her along the water. "Follow me, Muracchi~"

Murakumo blushes hotly. She's embarrassed beyond belief, her swimsuit-hugged body is cold yet hot at the same time, Shiki's hands gently yet firmly intertwined with hers are so warm and her skin is so smooth and perfect, and Shiki is basically the center of Murakumo's world. Shiki's smile is like Murakumo's sun.

"...O-Ok...Shiki...for you...f-for you, I'll...I'll always, al-always follow you, I'll, I'll f-follow you t-to t-the, the ends of the earth if you'll have me!" Murakumo can't believe she's even thinking, much less saying all this.

Shiki's beautiful ruby eyes widen and her mouth makes a perfect "o" in surprise and some shock, yet she quickly smiles the sweetest smile.

"And I hope that like, you~take me~to the ends of the earth, my love~" Shiki purrs and the two ladies give each other's hands a squeeze and they come together, almost pulled together like a magnet, to give each other a sweet, leisurely kiss without a hurry in the world and a dash of tongue, a little swipe to each other's lips to open up and then, they moan sweetly when their lips come ever closer and their tongues caress and coil against each other.

The competition swimsuit Senrans in love kiss long and passionately, and their eyes, which gaze into each other's very soul, only close when they wrap their arms tightly around each other and they pull one another under completly under the water.

They immerse themselves into each other's kiss as well as into the water, the life-giving element embracing them from every angle, almost like a welcoming to the place where life began.

Shiki and Murakumo look looke loving water nymphs under the surface, and the sunlight that touches the water gives a dazzling pattern of light that reflects off of the two kissing Senran maidens to make an absolutely ethereal image.

Eventually, Shiki and Murakumo must break away from this magical moment and they give out sexy little gasps as they breach the surface of the water and greedily suck in as much air back into their lungs as humanly possible.

However, even as they regain their ability to breathe as well as think, Shiki and Murakumo find themselves once again wrapped in each other's arms, eyes gazing tenderly and lovingly at one another, green meeting ruby, the girls' foreheads pressed together as they pant and gasp and moan for air and when they feel their enormous and beautiful chests press and squish together.

"Haaah...haaah...oh baby...oh Muracchi, oh babe...I'm like...I'm falling in love with you all over again...oh Muracchi, you're like, so gorgeous...you're...you're like, you're an angel to me, Muracchi~!" Shiki almost chokes, she's lost in this emotional high of happiness.

Murakumo smiles as well and it's a genuine smile. She can't help but think the same thing. After being with her in the pool, just being guided along by her beloved like this and then kissing under the water, it's made her the happiest she's ever been in a long time. She nuzzles noses with Shiki's and closes her eyes.

"S-s-same here, Shiki..." she says softly. "Y-you are my light a-and will always w-will be. You're my muse. A-and girlfriend. I love you so much...Shiki~"

"Oh, I love you too, Muracchi~!" Shiki says. "Like, a thousand times more than anything in the world~!"

They press foreheads together, nuzzle each other's noses once again and then share a passionate kiss. It's a kiss lasting as long as earlier and then, they pull away just to get out of the water and dry off. However…they decide to leave their swimsuits on just because they love being in them so much. They truly fit them, honestly.

"Let's go, Muracchi~" Shiki says as she gently takes her hand squeezing it gently.

"Y-yes...let's. And let's see your blog bloom~"

"Great idea~"

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : Well...we're at it again~

 **Major Mikey gives out a long sigh of satisfaction, leaning back in his chair, a goofy smile on his face** Haaaah, Yuri-chan, ohhh Yuri-chan, you do so love to keep me in shape~ How could I say no when you offered this~? Such beauty, such love, such...haaaah. *O*

 **Yuri-chan** : Competition swimsuits~ Can't say no to that for sure~ Especially when they are a tad too small on these gorgeous maidens~

 **Major Mikey:** And Shiki and Murakumo~ Ohhhh they're angelic~ And IKR? Ohhhh hoooh IKR? Dayum. Dayum, dayum, right fellas?

 **Yuri-chan:** They are the absolutely perfect couple~

 **Major Mikey:** Yup~yup~

 **Yuri-chan:** Anyways, everyone. Here's this to all of you~ And a scenario we haven't done: Pool cleaning~ And the classical gym uniforms~

 **Major Mikey** : Mmhmm~ Yes, indeed~

 **Yuri-chan** : Boy I love that~

 **Major Mikey:** Ohhh hooh and so do I, Yuri-chan~ So do I! *O* Gorgeous, aren't they, folks~? In any case, as always, thanks for reading and show us and~Muracchi and Shiki all your love with wonder~ful reviews, 'k? ;3

 **Yuri-chan** : Long and detailed reviews please~ As always, we worked hard on this~

 **Major Mikey** : Mmhmm, and so did the ladies. LOL Pool-cleaning, guys. ;P The ladies did their best to earn their happiness~

Seeya'll next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


	64. Pretty 64: Bashou x Hikage

**Pretty 64: Bashou x Hikage**

It's getting late and Bashou is just about finished with her drawing when she decides that she really needs a bath before bed. She's been working for hours on this one drawing that she almost forgot about the bath hours. She grabs a white towel and runs downstairs toward the bath area to see if it's still open. Thankfully, it is and she sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness..." she says to herself.

She strips down her clothing and wraps the towel around her body and slides open the doors. But her violet eyes widen at the sight of a familiar short haired greenette just already sitting at the bath. Her snake-like eyes just staring emotionlessly at the wall while feeling completely relaxed. She blushes heavily, cupping both hands to her mouth and runs behind the door, but takes a slight peek.

"H-H-HIkage-san...!" she squeaks softly. "W-what's she doing here!?"

She is sweating and not because it's hot in the room. Honestly, she's never spoken with the disavowed, now renegade ninja girl before and that makes her ten times more nervous, even though she's admired her for quite some time. However, she has to get in the bath somehow. Taking a few deep breaths, she casually walks inside and slides the door closed.

"Is someone there?" Hikage's voice startles her, even though it's soft spoken and emotionless.

"Ah! Y-y-yes!" she squeaks again.

The snake-eyed girl turns her head towards the stuttering greenette. "Hmmm...I don't think we've met before. Who are you?"

"Ahhh...Ummm...I'm Bashou," the violet eyed girl says. "Y-you must be Hikage."

"You've heard of me?" Hikage tilts her head.

"Y-yes! Ummmm...I've...I've actually, ummmm...uhhh..." Bashou shuts her eyes tightly with a heavy blush on her face. "I've admired you for a long time!"

If Hikage has emotions right now, she would be surprised. But nothing from her expression does it. "You really...admired me?"

"Y-yes!" Bashou is a blushing mess. "Ummmm...I-I know this is all sudden, but...it's all true!"

Hikage closes her eyes. "Well...glad to have a fan."

Bashou smiles a little and takes off her towel to do her pre-bath routine. Hikage turns around to put her arms on the edge and rest her head on them. She stares at the shy greenette as she washes herself. For her, she looks really cute. She's never seen anyone as cute as this girl in ages. Other than the cute girls she knows.

"So what are you doing here, Hikage-san?" Bashou asks.

"I just came here to get a break from everyone," Hikage replies. "Everyone's just so noisy..."

"Noisy? Y-you mean your friends?"

"Yup. You don't want to know why."

"Ahhhh..." Bashou sweat drops and goes back to her routine.

"You're here by yourself, too," Hikage says. "You have any friends you take a bath with?"

"W-well...there is one and only friend..." Bashou replies. "Her name is Souji-san, but I call her 'Sou-chan'. We met during our first day here."

"Souji, huh? I've heard some things about her."

"You do?"

"She's a model, correct? And a narcissist. So...I can see why she only has you as a friend."

"Y-yeah. She can be a handful...a lot..." Bashou says as she rinses herself. "No one really wants to be around her much because of her personality."

"How do you put up with it?"

"I'm kinda used to it. I do get annoyed, but that doesn't mean I hate her as much as the other girls do."

"I see." Hikage turns back to relaxing in the bath as soon as the shy greenette finishes. "Perhaps I'd want to meet this girl someday."

"If you can put up with her ego, then I shall," Bashou says. She steps toward the large warm tub and slowly takes a step in. When she is fully inside, the warmth of the water relaxes her body and she sighs with bliss. "Ahhh...perfect~"

Hikage turns her head and stares at the shy greenette again. Seeing her up close makes her heart beat for some reason. She doesn't know why, but having Bashou next to her like that is satisfying. Her snake-like eyes look up and down at her body, too. Perfect, big breasts, slender body, just like her own.

"Hikage-san?" Bashou says, interrupting Hikage's thoughts.

"Sorry," the emotionless greenette says. "It's just that...right now, I'm finding that...I'm admiring you too."

The shy greenette gasps, cupping her hand to her mouth. "Y-you serious!?"

"Heh, after having such a fan and seeing you in person makes it ten times better. Besides..." Hikage leans a bit closer. "You look really cute, Bashou."

"C-c-cute!?" Bashou squeaks.

A small smile appears on Hikage's face. Her hand slowly slides toward Bashou's and gently lays on top of it.

"Yes. You're very, very cute. That's what I admire about you. Your extreme cuteness."

Bashou blushes again, a small smile appearing on her face. Hikage, the girl she admires for so long, called her "cute". And she's extremely happy. All of a sudden, Hikage intertwines her hand with Bashou's, and they raise it just so that they can show it out of the water. Bashou's violet eyes widen and looks at Hikage, whose smile never leaves her face.

"H-Hikage-san...!" she whispers.

"Is it okay?" Hikage asks. "We share our admiration for each other. But what I think...this admiration turned to love."

"Love..." Small happy tears glisten from Bashou's eyes and she puts a fist on her chest. "Yes...I think so, too~"

Hikage nods and leans a bit closer. "Then...shall we...Ba-chan? Since you call Souji 'Sou-chan', that must mean she calls you 'Ba-chan', correct?"

"Y-yes...she really does!"

They gaze into each other's eyes, intertwining their free hands and then, they lean in to give each other a passionate, heartwarming kiss. Bashou has never felt Hikage's lips so soft and moist before. It feels so good and so right. It relaxes both of them more.

They sink deeper into the kiss, straddling each other's thighs, their large breasts squishing against each other. The kiss is so blissful and nice that they just won't stop. It's their first kiss, yet they enjoy it already.

Once they pull away, they gaze into each other's eyes yet again.

"Hikage-san...!" she whispers.

"Ba-chan~" Hikage whispers back.

They press foreheads together and nuzzle each other's noses.

"Be my girlfriend...please," Hikage says.

"Ah...y-yes! Yes! I WILL~!" Bashou embraces her by wrapping her arms around her neck and crashing her lips against Hikage's briefly before pulling away. "Th-this is a dream come true! Thank you!"

"Yes...a dream come true indeed~"

Bashou and Hikage share another kiss before stepping out of the bath to dry themselves and step out of the bath with their towels around their bodies. Unfortunately, Hikage has to go back to her own place, but first things first...

"Will I ever see you again?" Bashou asks, having both fists on her chest.

"Of course," Hikage replies. "We're now girlfriends, so it's totally fine with me just to drop by here every once in a while and go out."

"Oh, you will~? Thank you!"

"No problem. Now then..." Hikage walks up to the shy greenette, cups both hands to her cheeks and kisses her. "I'll see you soon, Ba-chan~"

With that, Hikage is off to change and head back to her place. But Bashou stands there with a smile on her face and puts her hand on her cheek while closing her eyes.

"See you soon...Hikage-san~" she whispers to herself.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan:** I'm baaaack~! Inspired by that gold card with the two of them together~!

 **Major Mikey:** Gotta love'em Cards, amirite, fellas~? It's like, in a way, they are catering to us~ It's like the people in charge are giving Yuri-chan and I all~the fuel for these ships~ ;D

 **Yuri-chan:** And fun fact if you didn't already know: Bashou REALLY DOES admire Hikage~ So it's perfect~! Mmhmm, mmhmm~ Oh "Senran Kagura". It makes writing this collection so easy and so much fun. *O* And while I'm~on the bench with some writer's block, Yuri-chan is always there to pick up the slack. LOL

 **Yuri-chan** : Oh, yesh~ I'm just full of ideas~ I can't help myself~

 **Major Mikey:** Many~of which come from those glorious Cards~ ;D So, yeah. LOL Al~credit for this piece of bath time quality time and love for Bashou and Hikage goes to Yuri-chan. I gave live commentary and hype and nothing more. :3

 **Yuri-chan:** I did all the work, so please support this chapter with good reviews~

 **Major Mikey** : Yup. Indeed, indeed. Please do, you beautiful people and lovers of all things "Senran Kagura"~ Here's to the next Pretty~ Seeya'll next time~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~!


	65. Pretty 65: Souji x Homura

**Pretty 65: Souji x Homura**

Souji hums a soft tune as she does her best to doll up Bashou in front of the big mirror in the blonde's half of their shared bedroom. It's not the most difficult task to begin with, but her best friend Ba-chan asked her to make her look really pretty for an afternoon with Hikage of the Crimson Squad, and so, it became Souji's sworn duty to make her precious and cute friend the most gorgeous woman on the face of the planet...well, second only to her.

"...Soooo...you've been radiant lately," Souji points out and she grins a bit upon seeing Bashou get just a bit stiff in her seat in front of the mirror.

"R-Really? I, uh, heh, I didn't n-notice, Sou-chan..." The greenette tries to play it cool, so to speak...but Souji knows her all too well. The beautiful blonde gives a chuckle.

"Oh but I~have noticed, Ba-chan. I can read you like an open book. Don't worry. Hikage-san? She'll fall even more in love with you the second she sees you when you go pick her up. She'll be dazzled by your beauty, thanks to me, of course~" The narcissistic blonde beauty can't help herself at the end. Bashou blushes a deep crimson.

"Y-You...r-really think s-so...? A-Am I...pretty enough...to, to get Hikage-san to l-love me even m-more?" Bashou breathes, relaxing under her friend and roommate's gentle, steady and very professional touch.

"Absolutely positive, Ba-chan~" Souji smiles with pride and then, places her hands on the precious greenette's shoulders, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm kind of surprised, yeah. But you bring out something wonderful out of Hikage-san, and she makes you look radiant and beautiful, and I like that. She better keep making you happy, Ba-chan~!" Souji's speech makes Bashou give a soft sigh of relief and simple joy. Knowing she has her best friend's total support really warms her heart.

"Now...there...we go." Souji then does the finishing touch of arranging a beautiful passion-red rose and a snow-white lily on Bashou's hair. "Yes, that's as beautiful as I can possibly make you look. Now, run along, Ba-chan! Don't worry about me. I'll make do without you. Have fun with Hikage-san on your date~!" And the blonde is quick to urge her best friend to take her leave, giving her a playful push on the lower back at the door to their Hebijo Academy dorm room.

Bashou nods and looks back at her best friend with a small cute smile on her face. Souji just waves good-bye and closes the door as soon as the greenette leaves the room. The blonde lets out a heavy sigh, dragging herself toward her own bed and plopping herself on her back, staring at the ceiling with her arms spread wide.

For her, even though she's a narcissist, she cannot just sit around and do nothing. She is dying to do anything and pretty much show off her beauty to the world. With that in mind, she hops back up and pumps two fists.

"Alright! Time to show everyone what real beauty looks like!" she says.

She walks out the door, locking it afterwards and heads out of the Hebijo dorms. She marches right into town with most people walking back and forth by her, stopping and staring as she goes along. Souji gains more and more confidence that she looks back, flips her hair with a "Hmph~!" and then turns around to keep on walking, leaving some people swooning while others pout with jealousy.

"I got them right where I want them~" she says to herself, giggling.

She walks by each person, leaving them stunned by her looks and some of them fainting just from looking at her. Her ego just keeps on growing. She is very happy to know that other people admire her by her looks and it should be that way...for her, anyways.

"They love me~!" she cheers herself on. "I got them!"

However, when she turns a corner, she stops to notice a big red "SALE" sign on a clothing store window beside two exquisite negligees. She gasps and runs over toward it and plants her hands on the glass separating her from the matching set of white and black. Her red eyes look back and forth at the two and she looks down at the price. It's 25% off, meaning she'll have enough money to buy both if she wants, and then some. She steps back as she admires the two negligees.

"Haaaah...if only I get to wear one of them~" She goes into La La Land, imagining herself wearing the white one for sure. It'd be fascinating. People would be just begging to make love to her right there! Especially Bashou!

"Oh, wait...she has Hikage," Souji rubs her chin in thought. "That won't work."

She knows she cannot take Bashou as her soulmate. She's no homewrecker. So, who else would it be? Then...a certain someone pops in her head. Someone that is the teammate of Hikage and she knows her very well.

Souji doesn't really have a good reason why. She just blinks and in the time it takes for her long lashes to descend and rise back up...the blonde has a vision, a flash, a fantasy...a woman, a fellow Senran...a beautiful, cool and badass yet sometimes goofy young woman of beautiful tanned skin with the most delicious tanlines imaginable...Souji sees her on a bed...her bed...a loving smile on her flawless face, arms spread, ready and welcoming...and it's Homura of the Crimson Squad lying on Souji's bed wearing that beautiful, silky, jet-black negligee, breathing the words...

By the time Souji realizes she just had this fantasy, she nearly has a heart attack out of pure, sheer shock right then and there in front of that clothing store's window because she sees the reflection of Homura right next to her.

"Oh hey! Hey Souji! What's up? Long time no see, my little kouhai~!" The black-haired Senran waves and her blonde counterpart does her best not to look like a fool that just had a rather risqué fantasy about her.

"H-Hmph! I, I was just out on a walk, Homura! I just, hmph! I wanted to grace this town's regular folk with my gorgeous presence~!" Souji quickly dives back into her usual routine, flipping her hair over her shoulder, making a passing group of high school girls swoon, one of them actually fainting with a goofy smile, tears and a nosebleed.

"...wow, I can hear your ego growing, Souji..." Homura deadpans. Then, she chuckles and turns back to the store window they are standing in front of.

"Ohhhh maaaan...beautiful, aren't they? That sale price...ohhh I could almost feel that silk on my skin..." Homura reaches out and places just the tips of her fingers over the cool glass over the jet-black negligee sitting next to its snow-white "twin".

Souji tilts her head and blinks twice.

Then, she notices that Homura's other hand inches close to the pocket of her blue jeans...and...are those _tears_ making the tanned Senran's eyes glimmer?

"...heh, even at a price as irresistible as that...daaaamn...S-Sorry, uh, sorry Souji. I'm being a goof here, huh? I must be boring you, I-E-Eh?" Homura blinks twice and gives a look of utter confusion as her blonde counterpart suddenly turns on her heel and walks into the store, and Homura's heart starts to race when she sees the blonde talk with the clerk, who quickly retrieves the two silky pieces of clothing from their racks in the store's window, and Homura can't believe her eyes as she sees Souji pay for both negligees and come out of the store with two bags in hand.

"...S-Souji?!" Homura doesn't know whether to laugh, cry, or jump into Souji's arms as the younger Senran pushes into Homura's arms the bag with the black sily clothing in it. The black-haired young woman settles for giving a big, sweet smile to her darling junior and she hugs the bag just a bit tighter.

"...You're Homura of the Crimson Squad. You're my rival. I will not have you looking like a kicked puppy because you're short on money. You must be strong, dignified and beautiful in my presence!" Souji jabs her index finger at Homura and the tanned Senran gives a soft chuckle.

"Thanks, Souji. This...means a lot. You sure can be pretty sweet sometimes~" Homura's words and smile make Souji blush a pretty pink and look away along with place a hand on her hip.

"H-Hmph..."

After that whole thing is out of the way, both of them start to head toward the Hebijo dorms. However, something comes to mind and Souji looks over at the tanned girl.

"Homura...lately, my best friend Ba-chan has been very upbeat for the past few days," she says. "Now that I think about it...you have a teammate named, Hikage, correct? Yeah, she's in a relationship with Ba-chan."

"Huh..." Homura rubs her chin in thought. "That explains her...rather...hmmmm...radiance. She doesn't show it, but she's more active, that's for sure."

Just then, Homura grins and steps closer to her kouhai. "Does that mean YOUUUU want YOUR sempai to _notice_ you, hmmm~?"

Souji blushes heavily, bright red. She never expected Homura to be like this, nor make a face that would make her a stuttering mess. She tries her hardest to keep her composure, but it clearly shows that she is failing miserably.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about, dumbass?!" Souji says. "D-don't you know what comes out of your mouth?"

"Ohhhh, but you DO want me to notice you, riiiight~?"

"Sh-shut up!"

They walk all the way toward the Hebijo dorms with Souji completely in a blushing mess the rest of the way. She cannot believe Homura would act this way around her. Is this how she acts around others? Or is it just the ones she loves and cares about? She knows very little about Homura's love interests, so it's kind of hard to tell.

Both set the bags down and Homura takes a look around the bedroom, nodding her head in approval.

"Hmmm...seems really tidy~" she says. "You must be very well organized~"

"Hmph! I can be very organized." Souji crosses her arms. "Just take a look at me. My beauty is the very example of organization~"

"I-is that so?" Homura sweat drops. Then, she brightens and clasps her hands together. "Oh! Anyways, let's try on these lovely negligees~!"

"Huh!? Right now?"

"Yes, now! I want to see YOU wear it too!" She peers closer to her kouhai. "Or...do you not want to~?"

The blonde can hardly believe her ears and all this ridiculousness that Homura is oh so determined to rope her into. She starts to question herself and why she felt so utterly compelled to buy that beautiful black negligee for Homura to begin with. Souji's heart is racing and she can hardly believe this is actually happening.

"...I...I want to...to see you wear yours too...hmph...you're such a fool, Homura...! Hmph!" Souji just can't bring herself to deny her sempai. She sighs softly and Homura's smile and emerald gaze encourage Souji to relax and just go with the flow, go with it and see where it leads.

Together, the two Senrans shed their street clothes and, in order for them to _properly_ wear their silky new clothes, they look each other in the eye and come close to the point that their bra-clad breasts, oh so big and beautiful and soft, are squished together in a most stunning visual, and Homura and Souji gaze into each other's eyes as their hands move and fingers skillfully unclip each other's bra's.

Then, they pull away to arms' length and their top underwear fall to the ground, the two girls indulging just a few seconds to marvel at the sheer topless beauty on display for their eyes only, and still equally blushing messes, Homura and Souji get started and put their negligees...on each other.

Not once do their hands touch their own bodies in the process. All the skin that gets covered by the beautiful silk is lovingly caressed by each other's fingers as they pull and tie the clothing together.

Eventually, the two young women stand in front of each other, their hands almost on instinct seeking out each other again to intertwine their fingers together. Homura smiles while Souji pouts oh so adorably.

They can hardly believe how gorgeous they look; the negligees hug and caress their upper bodies. The silk brushes oh so delightfully with their skin, particularly with the very peaks of their breasts, where the cloth is just opaque enough to conceal the bare essentials, while the rest of the cloth that hugs their upper bodies is completely transparent. Souji can't help but indulge and burn to her memory the beautiful tanlines of Homura, both on the chest and the hips.

And adding to the negligees on their upper bodies, the two ladies also wear lovely panties; jet-black with a hint of purple on the waistband for Homura, and white with pink for Souji.

"So...am I beautiful, Souji~?" Homura breaks the silence and Souji quickly snaps out of her "trance".

Her crimson eyes dart back and forth.

"O-Of course! Of course you are, Homura! You, you have to be! I'd never let you sway my heart like you are doing now if you didn't look your best in my presence!" Souji declares.

Homura smiles, walks over toward her kouhai and gently leads her to the bed. Souji finds herself sitting on her knees in front of her sempai, looking up at the tanned girl's beautiful emerald eyes. So mesmerizing...and stunning. But not compared to Souji's eyes. In fact, Homura almost finds herself swooning at this.

"Oh, Souji~" Homura says as she begins to trace a finger on her exposed stomach. "This is the first time I've actually seen you _this_ sexy...and _this_ beautiful at the same time. I mean, God! You look gorgeous in that."

"O-oh...well...hmph! Don't make it sound completely obvious, Homura!" Souji says, turning her head away.

"Oh, but I'm just saying~" Homura says as she has her finger tracing on her thigh and then upward again. "Your skin is so...soft and smooth...so flawless...just like your beautiful face~" She looks up and caresses her cheek. "It's so easy to look at. No one could ever ignore such a face~"

"H-Homura..."

"I won't ignore that face," the tanned girl says. "It's just too beautiful to resist. You are...truly beautiful, Souji~"

"Homura..."

Souji looks at her tanned skin, her red eyes looking up and down at her appearance and finds her hands touching it. "I...I would say so about your skin, Homura. No one could ignore this."

"That's so sweet of you, Souji~!" Homura smiles.

"Y-yeah...whatever..." Souji turns her head away with another blush on her face.

"Anything else you want to say to me~?"

"L-like what?" Souji asks. "That's all I want to say to you."

"Ohhhh, but there's got to be more~" Homura leans closer and embraces her kouhai. "Come on, Souji. I know there's something hiding in that beautiful mind of yours~"

"Really, Homura?" Souij frowns. "You can say the most ridiculous things."

"I'm not. So come on. What is it? I'm all ears~"

Souji blushes heavily and turns away again. "Mmmmm..."

"Maybe something like... a confession~?"

"Huh!? D-don't act like you can read my mind! I wasn't going to say that!" Souji shouts. "Geeeez!"

"Ehehe! Your expression tells me otherwise~"

"Oh, shut up!"

Homura laughs, a lyrical chime that only adds to Souji's annoyance and dismay yet she can't help but feel her heart flutter knowing she was the cause for it. Souji covers her hotly-blushing face with her palms, resisting the urge to scream.

"You're soooo cute, Souji. You're so cute as well as gorgeous~" Homura coos and she gently urges Souji to get comfortable as she shifts their positions a bit.

Souji can't help but sigh softly with some gentle pleasure as Homura maneuvers their silk-clad bodies into the incredibly intimate closeness of sitting in each other's laps, Souji's legs almost on instinct wrapping around her senior's waist while Homura's thighs and calves caress Souji's hips.

Homura gives Souji's tiny waist a nice little squeeze with her hands and the blonde quickly drapes her arms over the tanned girl's shoulders and she buries her face in the crook of Homura's neck.

"Stoooop! Homura...mou...I love you...I love you, Ok?! Stop teasing so damn much...and...and stop making my heart race like this!" Souji pouts, hardly believing she just confessed like this.

Homura smiles and tenderly squeezes Souji with her arms going around her lower back and pressing their bodies flush together, as tight and as close as the silk and their skin will allow.

"There, that wasn't that hard, was it, my darling, gorgeous kouhai~?" Homura coos and she leans back just slightly to kiss Souji's forehead. That little kiss makes the blonde react by gently but firmly tugging on Homura's long ponytail and Souji pulls her sempai into a deep, passionate kiss that soon has her sliding her tongue into Homura's mouth, the blonde pouring every ounce of her admiration, respect, love and delight into dominating the tanned Senran's tongue with hers.

The two tilt their heads for the perfect angle and share a sweet moan as the blonde lets up on her affectionate onslaught and Homura more properly reciprocates the kiss.

Souji straddles her sempai's thighs as they continue kissing, Homura now having the chance to kiss Souji since she poured her heart out into that first one. She is truly happy that Souji is opening up to her this way. It's a wonderful, wonderful experience for the both of them. Both of the girls eventually give in and pull away to catch their breath. They fall to the side to lie on the bed next to each other and Souji rests in her sempai's arms while the tanned girl cradles her and strokes her long blonde hair.

No words can be said here. All their love...their tenderness...their touches...it's all spoken for them. They have proven to each other that their hearts are connected and thus...they became girlfriends.

Homura shifts a little bit, taking one last look at the beautiful blonde's face with a gentle smile. Souji swoons and whines at the brief kiss that she's being given by her tanned girlfriend. They press foreheads together and nuzzle each other's noses.

"I love you~" they whisper to one another.

Then...they share one final kiss before they completely go to a whole new level.

 **Meanwhile**

Bashou is about to knock on their dorm room door when she hears some very tale-telling moans of pleasure coming from the other side. She blushes heavily and backs away a little, putting both fists on her chest.

"S-Sou-chan...she's having a good time in there..." she stutters, her body shaking a little.

Just then, Hikage's arms gently wrap around behind her and the snake-eyed greenette whispers in her ear, "Wanna have a sleepover at my place, Bashou?"

The shy greenette nods, closes her eyes as she returns the embrace. "Th-that would be...lovely, Hikage-san..."

 **~The end~**

 **Major Mikey** : So, once again, I have to say it: the Cards make it too~easy~ Don't they, Yuri-chan~?

 **Yuri-chan** : Ohhhh, I couldn't agree more~

 **Major Mikey lets off a long, loud sigh of satisfaction**

 **Yuri-chan** : Like wow! They make it so easy on us~

 **Major Mikey:** Mmhmm, and they're so~beautiful and precious and adorkable, these two, Homs and Sou-chan. Aren't they, folks~? :3

 **Yuri-chan:** Ehehe! This follows exactly from the previous Pretty, everyone! So...this is a part 2, okay? And that's it.

 **Major Mikey** : Yeah, Side B to Ba-chan and Hikage's Side A~ Maaaan, this was so much fun to write. Thankies, Yuri-chan. Thanks for keeping me in shape. :3

 **Yuri-chan** : You're very welcome~ As always, long and detailed reviews~ We worked hard on this as usual~

 **Major Mikey** : Review for the love and beauty of Homs and Sou-chan and the silky negligees that lovingly hug their glorious Senran curves~ ;3 Seeya'll next Pretty!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day!


	66. Pretty 66: Leo x Ageha VI

**Pretty 66: Ageha x Leo VI**

It's a beautiful day at Ageha's home residence.

The dark greenette has just finished cooking some lunch for her mother and herself and she serves it at the table. They say Grace and start eating. Ageha's mother has a sort of resemblance to her daughter because of her facial features, but her hair is a few inches shorter and more straight and colored black. Age has been very kind to her. So much so, that, sometimes, they could very well be twins if they were put together.

Ageha continues to eat and looks up at her mother who is smiling at her for some reason. She puts her fork down and breaks the ice.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Mama," she says. "What's on your mind?"

The mother giggles and takes her daughter's hands in hers. " _Querida, Hermosa hija mía,_ I have been...thinking about this for a few days since you've been released from school to go on summer vacation. And...I have a great idea for you to spend your time."

"Hm? What is it? Is it a trip back at our native home? A trip to the beach? What is it~?" Ageha is excited, including the part where she can visit her old home.

"Nope~! None of the above." Ageha's mother says.

"Eh? What are you planning for me to do?" Ageha tilts her head in confusion.

As if the background is light green and sparkles appear behind her, the mother clasps her hands together, tilts them to the side with a happy smile on her face. "You'll be doing a summer job as a Chinese Waitress~!"

Ageha blinks twice. She then starts to get a particular, bad feeling about this.

 _"Mamá...¿qué?_ I'm sorry, what? A Chinese Waitress? Please, explain..." Ageha fights off the urge to bite her perfectly-manicured nails. Within her mind, she's begging 'Please, Mamá, don't tell me SHE got to you...!'

Ageha's elder is all smiles as she raises an index finger and starts to explain.

"Well, you see, _hija mía,_ your beautiful best friend, Yoshimitsu?" _'¡Oh maldición!'_ "She and I ran into each other downtown the other day and she passed me a Help Wanted sign at this Chinese restaurant that just opened up. Yoshi tried to get a job there, but the manager lady is apparently really, really demanding...or just picky, according to Yoshi."

Ageha tries not to facepalm, seeing that would be quite unladylike in her Mamá's presence. Then, her mother brings out the sign and passes it to her child.

"Here, Yoshimitsu said to give this to you, saying you would get this job," she snaps her fingers. "Just like this~!"

Ageha feels her heart strings get tugged on. Her mother's enthusiasm and excitement for her...the poor greenette can't find it in herself to shoot her down because A) This whole thing was clearly instigated by Yoshimitsu, and that blonde is a madwoman. She has wonderful intentions, but she needs a leash put on her. And B) Ageha knows that she herself doesn't want to spend all summer doing nothing.

The younger Spaniard gives off a soft sigh and a gentle smile to her mother.

She takes the Help Wanted sign and taps the restaurant's name printed on the paper with her index and middle fingers.

"...hmmm...The Oriental Lily...hm. Ok, Mamá. Alright. I'll go there first thing tomorrow. For you, _mi dulce madre!_ Thanks for letting me know~" Ageha gives her best smile and she reaches out her hands across the table to her mother, who gives a happy nod and takes her daughter's hands in hers and gives them a good squeeze.

At the restaurant, Ageha arrives at the main office where she meets a young woman wearing a maroon colored Chinese dress with long dark hair tied in a pony-tail and wearing glasses. Also, Ageha blushes as she sees that the Chinese dress is opened, showing her large cleavage and black bra. Is this woman really the manager who runs this sort of thing?

Ageha pulls herself together, takes a deep breath and gives the best smile possible. She takes a seat and hands her resume.

"Hello," she says. "My name is Ageha and I'm applying for a job here."

The manager cannot help but stare at this tanned beauty. It's like _the_ someone she has been looking for just appeared right in front of her, at long last! A huge grin appears on her face and she takes Ageha's hands in hers.

"YES! OH, YES!" she squeals. "You are welcome to my harem-I mean, my restaurant here! You will be honored to service me- I-I mean, my customers! Ohhhh, what am I saying!?" She won't admit it, but she IS a pervert when it comes to hot ladies. And Ageha is one of them.

The Spaniard is weirded out by this manager's behavior. "Uhhhh...ummm...I think I'm gonna leave now..." But before she gets up off her chair, the door opens and out comes someone familiar.

The rich girl with very long blonde hair and stunning violet eyes...wearing a red Chinese dress of her own! She takes a look at Ageha, who is dressed nicely in a yellow shirt, green short skirt and black high heels.

"My, my~" Leo's deep, womanly voice is music to Ageha's ears. "You look lovely today, Ageha-san. Say, what brings you here~?"

"L-Leo-san...here?" How can this be? Is it some coincidence? Clearly, the manager picked her as well just from her looks. And if Leo is here working then..."Please! Where do I sign up!?" Ageha immediately changes her mind, running toward the dark haired manager with a happy smile.

 **Later**

Ageha comes across the row of tables, holding two plates with hot pork buns in wooden bowls. She serves them to a large table with a party of 6 and bows in respect.

" _Disfruten su comida-_ Oh! I'm sorry, enjoy your food~!" Ageha corrects herself with a blush and walks away.

The Chinese dress she is wearing is a light yellow one, but it is a bit shorter than Leo's and more revealing. By that, it shows most of her cleavage, her legs and there is a cut on the back side shaped like a heart just inches above her behind.

She cannot help but feel some chills because of the light wind blowing, plus the fact that there are openings almost everywhere. She's incredibly embarrassed with this dress. Why did the manager pick one of these?

There are other people who just wouldn't stop staring at the tanned Spaniard because of her exquisite Chinese Dress. Most men are just drooling in satisfaction, not bothering to pay attention to their food. Leo giggles at Ageha's reactions to each person's stare. She can't help herself really. This is entertaining the customers, so that's a good thing.

Three girls in particular, well...one of them is a honey-blonde girl just trying so hard not to have a nosebleed and faint on the spot by just staring at her and Leo at the same time.

"Must...not...have..."

"Oh, come on," the redhead face palms herself. "You BETTER not have another attack. Or else there will be SERIOUS consequences."

The orange haired girl slurps on her ramen, not even bothering to pay attention. "She's going to do it, I know it-nya."

Leo looks on, staring directly at Ageha. Scratching her chin, she grins at an idea she's having formed in her mind and silently snaps her fingers. Ageha looks up, blushes and turns away, embarrassed. She cannot believe Leo is working along with her...in that revealing dress. Sure Leo's is revealing too, but it's just not the same. She sighs heavily as another order is being called out to her.

"Ma'am! More drinks please!" a man calls out to her.

"Ah...c-coming!" She rushes toward the kitchen to pour some more drinks for him and his girlfriend.

Leo serves another set of customers and looks up at the Spaniard, trying her very best to not look like a fool by rushing back and forth to fulfill the customer's order. She giggles to herself and walks toward the kitchen to serve another set of food to the customers.

By the time 3 hours pass, Ageha and Leo are free to take their break for at least 15 minutes to rest up and let other employees serve them. Ageha sighs in relief and both she and Leo go into the break room to get a drink. Ageha goes in the fridge to get a cold bottled water and downs it to about half way.

"It's so much work!" she sighs heavily. "But it's my first day, so what am I complaining about?" She looks up at Leo, who has her hand on her hip, staring up and down at her appearance, grinning. "Leo-san? What are you staring at me for?"

Leo's inner lioness is finally released as she goes "Kabedon" on her. "Take them off. Now~"

Ageha can hardly believe this is happening. Granted, it's absolutely wonderful. Her heart races, her gorgeous tanned face becomes a few shades of brown darker with a hot blush, Leo's own gorgeous face an inch away from hers, those violet eyes of hers seemingly gazing into Ageha's soul.

The blonde has a hand softly caressing Ageha's exposed hip, the delicious caramel skin easy to see and touch thanks to the ridiculously high cut on the slit on both sides of her Chinese dress, and her other hand is right next to Ageha's head on the door to the fridge.

It's the most agonizingly wonderful mixture of cold and hot.

"T-T-Take...what...o-off...?" Ageha gulps. She's both exhilirated and terrified.

Leo's grin becomes straight-up predatory.

Ageha's body stiffens and she can't believe the moan that slips from her pouty lips when Leo's elegant fingers graze the skin of her hip and waist...and then, the blonde gives a good tug on the strings of Ageha's side-tie panties.

"I. Want. These~to come off~" Leo's voice is a purr, a sex kitten's purr in Ageha's ear and she moans again at both the voice of Leo and the loving nibble to her earlobe.

"A~Aaahh...b-but...but... _Ay Dios mío perdóname..."_ Ageha knows that she never stood a chance. What Leo wants, Leo gets, and if that means that her panties will have to go, if that means she'll have to work with a draft down below and with danger, embarrassment, humiliation, shame...excitement and toe-curling arousal lurking with her every step...

"Just~for today...and I'll go commando alongside you. Ok, Ageha-san~?" Leo kisses Ageha softly, sweetly, leisurely. A loving caress of lips that's surprisingly chaste despite what the stunt the two are about to attempt to pull off.

"Mmmm...chu...haah...O-Ok...Leo-san. If...if you're same as I...it's Ok...~" Ageha swoons and tenderly caresses Leo's cheek and neck and pulls her in for another kiss, and the two's hands get to work on each other's panties while still enraptured in their lip lock, moaning when the draft hits their nethers. Thank God for side-tie panties...and the horndog Manager for being shameless enough and mad enough to ask them to wear that type of undies.

 _"Any other kind of underwear clashes with the dresses that I tailor-make for my workers~!"_ Ageha and Leo recall what she said. The absolute madwoman.

For the rest of the night, Ageha tries to deal with the draft down below while serving and taking orders from the customers. She tries her very hardest to hide it from them, but the V-cut on the sides just give it all away, making horny men just drool with satisfaction. Other women faint from seeing this particular set up. Leo is by Ageha's side as promised, calmly telling the customers to mind their own business

It's very humiliating, but she feels a lot better when the rich girl is with her at the same time, serving and taking orders from customers that are coming and going. A rather...peculiar experience with this restaurant, but as long as she's with Leo, everything's fine. There is nothing to worry about.

By the time another 3 hours have gone by, the restaurant slowly draws to a close. It's pitch dark outside and the last bit of customers take their leave with a large tip for both Leo and Ageha. The other employees have left except for the manager and both Ageha and Leo. They go to the changing room to change back to their casual clothing, but Leo puts a hand on her shoulder and pins her toward the lockers, surprising her with a squeak.

"Leo-san!?" Ageha gasps.

"Leave that on for me," Leo purrs. "I want to bury it into my memories as much as possible~"

"W-wait a minute, I-Ahhhh!" She can feel Leo's hand grope her exposed behind, then trace her finger along her shiny tanned thigh. "Noo...not this again..."

"You precious, beautiful Spanirad~" Leo coos, caressing her cheek, giving her lips a brush with her own. "Why do you have to be...this...sexy~?" She traces her finger upward, making the Spaniard let out a sexy moan.

"Hyaahhh...I...Leo-san, stop..."

"I will not. I want to touch your body as much as possible," Leo says. "Nothing will stop me now."

Due to all the touching on her body, her mind is almost at the tipping point, the girl letting out her native language instead.

 _"Oh Dios mío...ay Leo-san...amor mío...haah...bésame, ¡bésame por favor!"_ The blonde lioness needs no interpreter to understand Ageha's desperate plea and the two's lips crash in a deep, tongue-and-moans-laden kiss with Ageha's foot leaving the locker room floor and her beautiful caramel leg wrapping around Leo's waist, while her hands tangle in her glorious, nigh endless mane of blonde hair.

It's like Leo and Ageha want to become one singular being but they are restricted by their own skin and the exquisite silk that embraces their magnificent Senran bodies in the form of their passion-red and creamy-white Chinese dresses.

The two pull away from their nth kiss (they lost count minutes ago) and pant and gasp and moan sweetly, breathing the same air, amber gazing into violet. Ageha licks off the bridge of saliva that joins their lips after pulling away.

"Leo-san...please...let's go home, take us home..." Ageha gives a shuddering sigh as she wraps her arms around Leo's shoulders and leans in close, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

The blonde Senran in love gives a soft giggle and lovingly caresses Ageha's silken curtain of green tresses, softly nuzzling the silky covers of her hair buns, and she tenderly cradles her beloved with her arm around the waist.

"Very well, my beloved Ageha-san. Let us go home~"

The two share a sweet smile and a leisurely kiss.

"Also...alright...I'll keep this dress. But you~keep yours. Ok Leo-san~?"

"Well, if Manager-san approves. She made these by hand, after all~"

"O-Oh yes, true, she did~" Ageha gives a sheepish smile and Leo chuckles deeply. Then, the green-haired young woman gives the most precious squeal as the blonde lady sweeps her off her high-heeled feet.

"L-L-L-Leo-san?! Whyyyy~?!" She protests but she smiles all along.

"Because I feel like it, and you're gorgeous, and I want to carry you home like the Chinese princess you look like right now~" Leo says it all with a loving gaze and smile, leaving Ageha a blushing mess. "Leo-saaaaaannnnnn!"

Soon, Leo is ninja-running across the rooftops, her Chinese dress fluttering in the wind along with her and Ageha's marvelous manes of hair, the two being watched over by the beautiful, bright, full moon up in the night sky.

And all these wonders happened on Ageha's first day on the job. Best first work day ever.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : Wow! Like wow! Mikey...this is the most...sexiest Pretty yet~! All thanks to those new Cards!

 **Major Mikey pets Yuri-chan gently to calm her down a wee single bit** Heh, easy, easy there, easy, Yuri-chan~ Easy. Yup. Indeed. The Cards make this just way~too friggin' easy. Like, my goodness, are the ones responsible for those reading this collection or what?! XD

 **Yuri-chan** : They give SO many great ideas for different outfits! Yeah, some on our own, but mostly...dem cards~

 **Major Mikey** : And leave it to my "New Wave" OTP to kick things up a few notches. LOL Ageha and Leo have no connection that we know of, yet I ship them so friggin' hard. Oh my goodness. *O*

 **Yuri-chan** : Yep. Mikey's New Wave OTP. So glad both of the cards have them in their Chinese Dresses. So that's how this Pretty was created~

 **Major Mikey** : Yup. Indeed, indeed. The Cards are borderline dangerous in the way they inspire us, compell us to write these Pretties with such exquisite Senran delicacies~ Heh, so, yeah~ Thanks for reading, review like you beautiful people do, and just praise us lots and lots and lots, 'k? :3 The love of Ageha and Leo deserves it~ Seeya'll next Pretty~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~!


	67. Pretty 67: Yuyaki x Asuka x Homura

**Pretty 67: Yuyaki x Asuka x Homura**

It's one fine afternoon at Yuyaki's home. She is standing there with her crow friend on her arm, looking up at the clear blue sky, letting out a happy sigh. It's her day off while her teammates are off doing other things. She's a responsible leader, but she's also fair. Today is one of those days where all of them can take a time off.

She and her crow friend exchange looks, smile and then decide to head inside to prepare something for dinner later on. However, before she does that, frantic knocking startles her and the crow, making it caw loudly and feathers fly here and there. Yuyaki drops her things and hurries toward the door. When she answers it, she can see an exhausted Homura and wetness seeping through her usual white T-shirt.

"H-Homura-san?" Yuyaki gasps as her crow lands on her shoulder. "What are you doing here...in such a hurry?"

"Yuyu-chan...you gotta help me!" Homura says. "I'm so confused right now!"

"Eh?" Yuyaki tilts her head in confusion. "First of all...why are you so wet?"

"Kids were spraying me with water guns while playing outside, that's why," Homura answers. "I didn't have time for it, but they wouldn't let up. Anyways, let me in so I can dry up and talk to you."

"O-okay..."

Yuyaki lets the Crimson Squad Leader inside and shuts the door behind her, but not before noticing a white bag she's carrying. She wonders if that's wet as well since those kids were playing around. It doesn't matter. Yuyaki grabs a white towel and hands it to Homura. She takes off her shirt and it shows off the black bra she's wearing, making Yuyaki blush from just looking at her.

She hangs the shirt to dry and asks the shy tanned girl if there are any spare T-shirts she can borrow. She goes over toward her closet and gets another white T-shirt for her to wear. After Homura puts it on, Yuyaki prepares tea and beckons her to sit down.

There is silence for a bit before Homura speaks up.

"I need your help," she says. "Asuka's...been...well...love-struck lately."

"Eh?" Yuyaki asks.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Homura is blushing as well. "She mentioned you for some strange reason. We were out on a date a couple days ago and she was thinking about you, like, saying your name quietly or something. And I thought she was cheating on me, but I know she would never do something like that. So...I thought about it afterwards and then decided to come to you."

"Asuka-san..." Yuyaki remembers the day she and Asuka and the rest of the team went to the hot springs together and the cute Hanzo leader confessed her love to her. "She was thinking...about me?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say. I mean...this is a very difficult situation to be in. But...but...you and I...you and I love each other too."

"I know that!" Homura shouts without thinking. "So...I have decided...to let Asuka decide to choose one of us."

"I-I don't think it's possible," Yuyaki says. "I don't want to compete against you!"

"That's why I said to let HER choose. And...well...I texted her earlier saying that we'll meet her at her house." Homura says. "But first things first." She digs into the white bag she brought and brings out a…Fantasy French Maid uniform. "We're going to have to wear _these_ once we get inside."

Whatever it is that Yuyaki was going to say at first gets pushed to the wayside once her beautiful, empty obsidian eyes glance and remain fixed on the beautiful, oh so very naughty-looking fantasy French Maid outfit that her tanlined beloved is presenting to her.

"H-H-H-Homura-san?! A-A-Asuka-san wants...to have us...wear _this?!_ Oh...my goodness...!" The snow-haired girl momentarily hyperventilates while Homura keeps a straight face, though her own tanned cheeks are a shade of brown darker.

"Y-Yeah...yes, she called me after I texted her, and...well...the _voice_ she talked with when she asked...almost begged...to see you and I wear these...um...I...I couldn't say no. S-Sorry..." Homura chews on her bottom lip and her forest-green eyes look away from Yuyaki's wide obsidians when the Team Tonnou leader turns to her.

"W-Well...I...oh my...goodness...Asuka-san has...quite the way with words...doesn't she, Homura-san...~?" Yuyaki can't help but give a tiny little smile, gently caressing Homura's fingers as she reaches out and takes the offered outfit.

"Yeah...yeah, she does~" Homura rubs the back of her neck, giving a soft giggle, her smile meeting her eyes as she turns to look back at Yuyaki. "And...well, uh, um...I really want to see...you...wear this alongside me...I'm sure you'll look like a dream when you put it on," Yuyaki's heart melts at Homura's words.

It amazes her that, despite the current...complications...of their relationship with Asuka as well as each other...Homura still has her heart set on Yuyaki herself, even if her "main" beloved is Asuka.

The snow-haired one of the tanned maidens hugs the folded French Maid uniform to her ample chest, doing her best to hide her blush with the cloth.

"I'm...sure...you'll look...in incredible too..." Yuyaki's voice is barely above a whisper. If Homura didn't have the ears of a ninja, she could have never heard it.

The black-haired girl smiles sweetly and lovingly takes her beloved's hand off of the uniform in her arm and gives her hand a squeeze and a caress to the knuckles.

"Thank you, Yuyu-chan. You're so sweet and so cute. I love you~ Now, come on. Let's go see Asuka, see what she has in store for us. She...may have to make a choice, but know that I'll always love you like I love her." Homura scoots closer and gently presses her forehead to Yuyaki's.

Timid obsidian gazes into tender, determined, loving forest-green.

"Asuka may choose one of us, but no matter what, regardless of who she chooses...I'll always treasure our time together and every kiss and caress we have shared just you and I."

Yuyaki doesn't know whether to cry or swoon, being this close and intimate with Homura renders her almost speechless.

"H-Homura...san...yes...I love Asuka-san very...very much...but I adore you...as well...I don't know what...I'll do if...you and I have to part after...Asuka-san chooses...but I'll never forget you...or our love...even if it's...not meant to be in the end..." Yuyaki struggles but eventually finds some strength to raise her voice above a whisper and speaks all the while keeping her gaze locked with Homura's.

The two share an understanding and a nod, along with a soft, sweet, kiss followed by another with just a little bit of tongue.

"Ok...let's go. Asuka must be getting really impatient," Homura finally pulls away and stands up, holding her hand out to Yuyaki. "Come, Yuyu-chan?" Her smile beckons.

"Y-Yes, Homura-san. Let's go." Yuyaki stands up and takes Homura's hand in both of her own.

Both of them change into the Fantasy French Maid uniforms shortly after that, leaving Yuyaki's home after the timid girl tells her crow friend to keep watch.

Though it's extremely embarrassing to walk to town wearing these outfits, she sticks by Homura's side, linking arms with her as they go. Homura smiles and pulls her a bit closer. People stare at them as they walk by, but they don't care. All that matters is that they show Asuka what they are wearing as she requested. Due to the wind blowing, their skirts fly up a bit, showing off their panties just a bit and then, flutter back down.

By the time they arrive at Asuka's home, Homura is the first to ring the doorbell and wait. Footsteps are heard coming closer and when she opens it, her smile widens at the sight of her two tanned friends wearing the French Maid outfits like she requested.

"Ahhh, good to see you, Homura-chan, Yuyu-chan~!" She gives them both a hug and pulls away. She is wearing a simple blue summer dress with high heeled sandals and also carries with her a little purse. "Welp, now that we're all here, let's get this show on the road~!"

"Wait!" Yuyaki says. "Ummmm...uhhh...y-you mean we're going out...like this!?"

"Of course~" Asuka replies. "It's a date, you know?"

"R-right...a date..." Yuyaki blushes and fiddles with the hem of her skirt.

Asuka steps ahead and turns toward them. "Well, you coming~?"

"Sure!" Homura says and quickly, but gently takes Yuyaki's hand. "Come, Yuyu-chan. Asuka's waiting."

"Okay..."

The three girls leave the house and walk toward town again. Both Homura and Yuyaki each take Asuka's hand. Homura on the right and Yuyaki on the left. Asuka looks back and forth at the two and smiles with a small, cute giggle, feeling comfortable being in the middle of the two.

Yuyaki and Homura exchange looks with a smile and back straight ahead as they keep on walking. They walk a couple blocks, making countless people stop and stare at them, swooning at the sight of two tanned French Maids with one girl that they presume is their Mistress, in the middle. That's got to be the greatest sight they have ever seen.

As they turn a corner, they see another tanned girl with wavy dark-green hair that reaches down past her waist and a cute, happy and hyper blonde American girl beside her. Asuka gets an idea and runs toward the beautiful tanned florist.

"Excuse me, miss!" Asuka calls and the florist looks up with a smile.

"Hello, how can we help you?" The thick Spanish accent of hers is beautiful to her ears.

"I'd like to buy these two roses," Asuka says, pointing toward said passion-red flowers on the shelf.

"Oh, you need MORE than just~two roses, miss~!" the blonde girl says. "Have a bouquet instead~!" She presents the Hanzo leader with a big one and hands it to her. "Shows off all the love you hold for your loved ones~"

"Okaaaaay?" Asuka stares at the big bouquet for a bit as she turns toward her Tanned French Maids, who shrug and Yuyaki giggles a little.

"So...buy it~!" the blonde girl encourages. "I'm sure that'll bring extra luck, even~!"

"Yoshi, you think that's possible?" The tanned florist asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me on this~" the blonde American says with a wink and then turns back to Asuka. "Go on~"

"Alright, alright," Asuka pays for the bouquet…and actually, she pays for two of them and leaves the shop to hand both Homura and Yuyaki their gifts. "For you, Homura-chan, Yuyu-chan~"

"Oh, Asuka-san...!" Yuyaki says as she takes a whiff. "They're so beautiful~!"

"I could say the same thing~" Homura says. "Thanks, Asuka~"

"Ehehe! You're welcome. But this date's not over yet. Let's continue our walk~" Asuka says.

The three of them do so as Homura and Yuyaki carry the roses Asuka gave them, smelling the sweet scent every once in a while. Though, it's strange, even for Yuyaki. Why would Asuka give BOTH of them gifts? Is there a sign that she might be loving both of them at the same time? This is just the beginning, so she'll have to find out a bit more as this date goes on.

They walk a few more blocks or so, earning stares and swooning girls left and right, with one poor dear even fainting, unable to fully process the beauty walking past her and her friends. Pretty soon, Asuka takes notice of a booth that sells crepes. She rubs her chin in thought and snaps her fingers at the idea. She turns to her companions, putting a finger up that she'll be right back to buy all of them crepes. And in just a few minutes after paying for them, Asuka comes back, handing the two of the crepes to Homura and Yuyaki and then leading them to a nearby bench near a park to start eating.

They eat a little of them just to give them a taste, which isn't bad honestly. However, Homura and Yuyaki still need to figure out if Asuka loves either one of them. Yuyaki takes a look at her crepe and then at Asuka, who is happily enjoying her crepe. It wouldn't hurt to ask, so...

"Ummmm...uhhhh...A-Asuka-san?" Yuyaki start to hold out her crepe, but her voice is too soft to even reach the brunette's well-trained shinobi ears when Homura beats her to it.

"Wanna try mine~?" Homura asks. "It's pretty good~"

"Sure, no problem~!" Asuka says and happily accepts the offer.

Yuyaki hangs down her head in disappointment, but only for a moment when she sees Asuka scooting a bit closer to her while opening her mouth wide.

"Let me try yours, Yuyu-chan~!"

Yuyaki feels her heart flutter and she does her best not to chicken out of replying. She's just momentarily overwhelmed by Asuka's sweetness, how she gives it her all to give Homura and her the same attention. It really warms Yuyaki's heart.

"S-Sure...Asuka-san...h-here..." The snow-haired maiden in love holds out her creamy and fruity snack and she smiles a cute, precious little smile as the brunette leans in and opens wide, taking a good bite out of her full-tanned friend-beloved's snack.

"Mmm~ Yuyu-chan's crepe, so good! E-Eh? What is it?" Asuka tilts her head and Yuyaki swoons at her cuteness while Homura gives a good laugh. Her beautiful, warm brown eyes go wide momentarily upon feeling her two tanned (girl)friends' lips touch her face oh so very close to her mouth...where she just so happened to get some of crumbs and cream on.

"G-Girls...~!" She blushes hotly, her cheeks ablaze and a goofy smile on her lips. She then blushes _even harder_ when Yuyaki and Homura share a look, lean in and coo in her ears at the same time..."Delicious~"

Then, after calming down her racing heart, Asuka stands up and pulls Homura and Yuyaki out of the bench and squeezes their hands, quickly intertwining their hands.

As the three Senran ladies in love continue their walk, they notice Asuka leading them away from the crowds, and once they are at a good distance in a particularly peaceful part of the city, Asuka turns to her companions and then, gives a wink as they stand before a tall tree at a humble little park in a quiet part of the suburbs.

"Ok, girls...you two...on three, two~!" And she pulls a surprised yet laughing Yuyaki and Homura into a ninja run that has the three of them at the very highest top branch of the tree.

"Asuka, haha, what in the world~?!" Homura laughs and does her best to smooth her skirt as she sits next to Asuka with Yuyaki on her other side, hugging the cute Team Hanzo leader's arm to her chest tightly.

"A-Asuka-san...you're...very spontaneous...!" The snow-haired girl of the trio stutters, her heart still racing from the sudden rush.

"I know~! I know, girls. I just love to take you two places...especially...at this~time." Asuka coos and then, the three of them feel the warm light of the waning sun touch their skin. The three of them turn to the horizon far and beyond the cityscape where the sun is touching down, ready to set and tag in the moon for the night.

Asuka turns to Yuyaki and softly, lovingly nuzzles the top of her head while at the same time caressing Homura's hand and then, her thigh, both clothed and bare alike with a feather-like touch.

The three of them indulge a bit in this gentle serenity, the sheer, relaxing atmosphere and colors of the sunset.

They relish in the warmth of each other till the sun sets, and then Asuka leads the way back down to the ground.

"Ok. Now, let's go back home, girls. The day isn't over yet. The evening is young~" Asuka gives a wink and Yuyaki and Homura smile and nod.

This time, Homura steps up and hugs Asuka's arm to her beautiful, enormous chest while Yuyaki takes the brunette's hand in both of her own, returning home at a nice, leisurely pace.

They walk together toward Asuka's home and shut the door behind them. They kick off their high heels and Asuka turns to them with a happy smile.

"Homura-chan, Yuyu-chan~?" she says. "Why don't you make some dinner while I go change? It won't be long okay~?"

"S-sure thing," Yuyaki replies with a nod.

"You can count on us~" Homura says with a pumped fist.

Asuka giggles and then runs up the stairs to her room while Homura and Yuyaki go into the kitchen to start preparing some ingredients. Stew might be the best meal for them, so they get out the meat and vegetables to get started. While Yuyaki focuses on cutting the meat, Homura goes for the vegetables. They cut away with perfect accuracy that's really second nature to them, and put them in the hot boiling water that Yuyaki prepared a few minutes ago.

However, when Homura starts off with the carrots, she gets a _bit_ distracted by Yuyaki picking up something off the floor, thus bending over and giving (accidentally or…intentionally) Homura an incredible pantyshot, which results in an accidental cut to her finger.

"Ouch!" Homura cries and puts her wounded finger in her mouth.

However, Yuyaki takes notice and quickly seizes her hand. "Oh, no! Are you okay!?"

"Just a small cut, that's all," Homura says. "It's no big deal, really."

"No..." Yuyaki pulls her hand closer and opens her mouth to suck on Homura's finger.

"Y-Yuyu-chan!?" Homura blushes heavily.

"I'm helping it feel better," the shy tanned girl says. "Now...hold still."

Homura's face feels like a stove heating up as her finger feels warm from Yuyaki's mouth. Her heart races and finds herself swooning at how close the shy tanned girl is. Once Yuyaki pulls away, she gives a small shy smile and her finger is not bleeding anymore. So, they continue preparing the stew and dumping some potatoes in as well.

And just in time, Asuka comes downstairs to greet her two tanned friends.

"Sorry to keep you waiting~" she calls.

"Ah, Asuka," Homura says as she turns her head, but her eyes widen at what she is seeing right now. Yuyaki's reaction is basically the same as hers. "Wh-wh-what the hell!?"

"A-A-Asuka-san...y-you're wearing...!" Yuyaki squeaks.

"What's the matter~?" Asuka teases. "Can't resist looking at me wearing a Naked Apron~?"

And indeed, Asuka looks like she just stepped out of Yuyaki and Homura's joint dreams. The cute team leader wears absolutely nothing but her hair ribbon, a smile and a pink apron with white frills on the upper and lower edges, with the top half having a heart shape, barely, just so barely, miraculously, holding Asuka's huge breasts in place.

"...I've never been more turned on in my life..." "H-H-H-Homura-s-san?!" Homura's eyes devour Asuka while Yuyaki first turns to the green-eyed one of the trio and then tries to cover her eyes...yet she still gazes at Asuka through the gaps between her fingers.

"Now, I'm starving~ I'll make us some of my family's iconic futomaki rulls, Ok? This won't take long!" And then, Asuka skips past her stunned and insanely aroused (girl)friends and tanned French Senran Maids, with Homura and Yuyaki being completely helpless. The tanned girls look down at the absolutely gorgeous, big, thick and pale pair of moons that is Asuka's bubble butt.

The tanned girls help each other wipe blood off their nose (Homura) and drool off the corner of their mouth (Yuyaki).

"Well, c'mon, what are you two waiting for? I'm your Mistress and a fair one at that, but I'll have to _punish~_ you two, my beautiful, sexy French Maids if you don't serve me, you hear me~?" Asuka turns sideways and gives a wink and a grin.

Homura and Yuyaki immediately freeze but stand straight, sharing a look and giving a bow in a perfect, obedient, fittingly maid-like fashion. "Yes, Mistress!" And Yuyaki feels pride in not stuttering.

Both Homura and Yuyaki quickly get the other ingredients and help Asuka out in making her iconic futomaki rolls. In just a few minutes, they combine the ingredients with the sea weed Asuka laid out, and perfectly roll them until they are nice and thick. Asuka claps her hands for their success.

"Very good, my maids~" Asuka says.

Once that's done, they sit down after serving themselves the stew and the rolls, and dig in. The stew turns out really delicious as well as the futomaki rolls. Yuyaki's eyes widen in happiness as she takes the first bite, despite it being really thick. The combined ingredients are just so tasty together. Asuka giggles at her praise and continues eating. Yuyaki then stops for a moment and looks over at her stew, then at Asuka. Maybe...maybe this time, she'll have her chance.

"Asuka-san!" She speaks as loudly as she can despite her quiet voice. Thankfully it gets her attention. "H-here...want to share...mine?"

"Why, certainly~!" Asuka accepts the offer, eating the stew that Yuyaki offered her.

The shy tanned girl blushes heavily at this, but smiles at the same time. It's like a dream come true to finally step up to the plate for once.

Homura smiles as well as she eats her stew before offering hers to Asuka. The cute Hanzo leader eats that. After exchanging a few indirect kisses here and there, they finish eating their meal until their plates are cleared. Homura and Yuyaki work together to wash the dishes, put them in the dishwasher and close it while turning it on. Asuka clasps her hands together happily.

"Great work, you two~!" Asuka says. "Now follow me to my room!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Yuyaki and Homura say in unison.

Asuka leads the way, giving them the best view imaginable of her exposed behind. Homura and Yuyaki are incredibly aroused by what they see as they slowly make their way up the stairs. Asuka doesn't care one bit. She knows very well that she's got them where she wants them.

They reach the door to Asuka's room. The dark brunette opens the door, steps inside and lets in Homura and Yuyaki. After closing it, the two tanned Senran maids look around a bit. It's very neat and tidy and they know Asuka is like that to be well organized. Asuka giggles and steps up in front of them.

"You like what you see~?" she asks. "Worked hard on cleaning up before you two arrived earlier."

"So clean~" Yuyaki says.

"Compared to my place at least..." Homura says while sweatdropping.

"Soooo...what should we do now~?" Asuka says. "Hmmmm...I say we should cuddle for the rest of the night…with~g our outfits on as well. How about it~?" She turns toward the bed.

As if possessed, Yuyaki suddenly grabs hold of Asuka's hand, stopping her. "Wait...Asuka-san! There's...umm...uhhh...something important we need to tell you first!"

"Hmmm?" Asuka tilts her head in confusion.

Homura steps up too. "Asuka, we've been wondering about this...no, I have been wondering. Who do you...love more? Me or Yuyu-chan?"

Asuka raises her eyebrow as she looks back and forth at her tanned friends. Are they serious right now? "You two...are such dorks~"

"Eh!?" Homura and Yuyaki gasp.

"Come on, you should've noticed earlier~" Asuka says. "I love Homura-chan...AND Yuyu-chan! Everybody wins~"

Homura and Yuyak exchange looks and then at Asuka, who is still smiling at them while putting her hands behind her back. Yes, they realize now that they're being silly, but Yuyaki can't help but shed tears.

"Ah! Yuyu-chan!" Asuka cries in alarm. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just...so relieved!" The shy tanned girl says as she tries to wipe the endless tears. "Asuka-san...you don't know...h-how happy...that makes me to hear you...s-say that!" She then hugs the dark brunette. "I love you...so much, Asuka-san! I love you!"

Asuka's eyes widen momentarily, before her gaze softens and she looks down with utter tenderness and joy at Yuyaki, who buries her beautiful, precious face in Asuka's huge, apron-clad bosom.

The Team Hanzo leader tenderly hugs back, cradling Yuyaki in her arms. She turns to Homura, the black-haired maid shedding a couple of tears of her own yet staying away for the moment to let their more precious friend to have her time with Asuka.

Then, the brunette gives the tanned Crimson Squad leader the offer to join in with a hand, palm facing up.

Homura smiles brightly and she quickly grabs Asuka's hand, takes the invitation, and she, Asuka and Yuyaki fall back on the good ninja girl's bed.

"I love you too, Yuyu-chan, and I love you so much, Homura-chan~! I can't love just a single one of you, girls," she confesses, and then she gives a cheeky little smile.

"Also, I know how you~two feel about each other, and I love that~!" That makes Homura and Yuyaki blush hotly and they turn to each other, sharing rather shy smiles, but Asuka relishes in seeing the two tanned Maid Senrans in love seek out each other's hand while keeping their embrace on their joint sweetheart.

"Y-Yeah...Yuyu-chan and I...we're very much in love with each other as much as with you, Asuka...~" Homura clarifies, since Yuyaki can barely trust her own voice. She's just so high on happiness and relief.

"See~? There was nothing to worry about, not one choice for me to make, girls. We're connected, bound together now. Let's continue to love each other and make this last forever, 'k?" Asuka coos sweetly, her own high of emotion catching up to her.

The two tanned ladies' response is a kiss and nuzzle, a snuggle from both sides; a kiss to Yuyaki's lips while Homura nuzzles Asuka's hair, then one for the tanlined girl while Yuyaki looks on and lovingly caresses Homura's cheek, side of the neck and upper tanlines of her chest. Then, Asuka softly rubs her girlfriends' exposed shoulders as the tanned girls share a kiss right in front of the Team Hanzo leader, letting her indulge in witnessing this gorgeous union.

Asuka, Homura and Yuyaki are in no hurry to rush into intimacy. This is more than enough for now, this sweet and tenderly erotic affection.

Eventually, all the excitement of the day finally, fully catches up to the three Senrans in love and they drift off to sleep together, dreaming beautiful dreams together...dreams of a Naked Apron Mistress and her two Tanned Maids.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey slumps back in his trusty ol' arm chair, letting off a loud, long sigh of satisfaction** Ahhh Yuri-chan, you take me places~ You take me places, and you do so love continuity. It was 'bout time, amirite? ;D

 **Yuri-chan** : Yep. Those three, Mikey~ Two tanned Senrans with Asuka~ What can be better than this~?

 **Major Mikey** : She's so lucky, that Asuka~ X3 The three of them had their happy closure~ Thus, it's done, this little story arc~ Gorgeous, aren't they~?

 **Yuri-chan:** And it'll not continue from there. It's done, everyone. We got ourselves a threesome~ It's decided. Everybody wins~

 **Major Mikey:** Yup~ Hoh yup~ *O*

 **Yuri-chan:** So please, give us your full support by leaving long and detailed reviews~ We both worked hard on this as usual.

 **Major Mikey:** Yup. Yesh, please, for the love of Asuka, Homs and Yuyu-chan~! :3

 **Yuri-chan:** Mm-hmm! Let us know what you think~

 **Major Mikey:** Till the next Pretty~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~


	68. Pretty 68: Souji x Bashou III

**Pretty 68: Souji x Bashou III**

 **By YuriChan220**

A girl can ask herself, "Am I beautiful?" For someone who has been around a narcissist, that's what Bashou of Hebijo Academy has been asking herself for a few days now.

She sits on the chair in front of the tall rectangular mirror, playing with her medium-length green hair and double-checking to make sure she's seeing things right.

"Can I really be pretty...like all the other girls?" Bashou asks herself.

"Did you say something, Ba-chan?" Souji asks. She is clearly a few feet away from her on the bed, checking herself out in a hand-held mirror, as usual.

"Ah, S-Sou-chan!" Bashou turns to her best friend and waves her hands back and forth. "I-I was just talking to myself, that's all."

Souji puts the mirror and brush down and hops off the bed to approach the shy greenette. "I heard you say 'Pretty'. Do you want to tell me what's going on~?"

Bashou lowers her head, looking at her long, black Hebijo skirt while putting her hands on her lap. "Leo-san...gave me this." She holds out an envelope with a golden sticker on the seal. "She invited me to her annual ball, which is tomorrow night. She told me to take anyone I wished, so I thought I might take you because...well, you know...you're my best friend."

"Heh, you're so sweet, Ba-chan~" Souji says, giving her a hug from behind and leaning close. "So tell me...is that the ONLY problem you're having?"

"N-no...I don't have a dress to put on, thus I don't know if I'll ever look good in anything I wear when I go to this ball," Bashou replies. "I feel like it's very important, so ummm...well..."

"I see what you're saying~" Souji sits up with an index finger held up. "You lack confidence on your appearance. Have no fear. For as I~ will bring you the loveliest dress in the world...and one for myself of course~"

"Eh?" Bashou tilts her head in confusion. "A-are you sure? You don't really have to-"

"And I'm off! See you soon!" In a flash, Souji is gone from the dorms as she speeds her way toward the first clothing store she can find.

"And there she goes..." Bashou sighs.

 **Next Day**

On the night of the ball, Bashou looks down at her dress. It's a pretty, small green dress that exposes her shoulders. It has a "V" opening in the front with pink frills in the front and she is wearing green thigh-high stockings. Souji is wearing the exact same dress as Bashou, except it's all white.

Souji smiles as she gently takes Bashou toward the mirror and combs her hair a bit.

"You look gorgeous, Ba-chan~" she compliments. "I can see it from your reflection."

"Y-you think so? You don't think this dress makes me look a bit...silly?" Bashou says, slightly turning her head towards her best friend.

"Nonsense. Who would look silly in that dress I bought for you~?"

Souji stops for a moment to hug her from behind and plant a small kiss on her neck, making Bashou blush heavily from the touch, but she has no choice but to agree to what her best friend is saying. If Souji says she's pretty, then she'll believe it.

After finishing doing Bashou's hair, she stands her up and gently holds her hand with a smile.

"Now, let's show the world that two gorgeous ladies are going to the ball~" Souji says.

Bashou nods and the two girls exit the dorms, locking the door behind them. Out in the streets, Bashou is still a bit nervous about the whole thing, but she can feel Souji squeezing her hand as reassurance. When she looks up, the blonde winks at her, telling her everything's going to be fine. The shy greenette nods with a small cute smile on her face, feeling her confidence boost a little.

As they are walking, a couple of girls walk by, noticing how Souji looks in her awesome dress. One has ginger hair and the other has ash-brown hair, the two wearing beautiful dresses themselves.

"She's so beautiful! Just look at her~!" the ginger squeals.

"H-Honoka-chan...I think I might faint...!" the ash-brunette swoons.

"Not before the dance, Kotori-chan!"

Souji grins at the two squealing girls and flips her hair with a "Hmph!" The girls squeal some more at her fabulous act, thus they stumble away to keep going. Bashou rolls her eyes and grabs her hand to drag her along to prevent her to cause any more distractions. She loves her very much, but Souji's ego…it's hard to put up with it every once in a while.

By the time they get to the lobby of Leo's mansion, it's already crowded full of people, young and old. Men in tuxedos and women in beautiful dresses all around them. Bashou looks around at everyone who is walking to their destination. They all look so beautiful. Souji looks over at her with a smile and gently tugs on her arm to urge her to keep going. Bashou nods and they go downstairs toward the main room where the ball is held.

They enter and they see different colored lights glowing and moving around while music is playing. There are lots of food on the table, plus some tables placed nicely everywhere. Both of the girls decide to get some food to eat before doing anything else. They serve themselves some delicious food and place them on large plates, get some drinks and sit down on a table for two while watching other people dance to the music.

Just then, a familiar blonde beauty and a snow white haired girl appear together, walking towards them. Leo is wearing a white frilly dress while Yuyaki is wearing a long black dress.

"W-welcome to the ball," Yuyaki greets with a bow.

"It's a pleasure having you two here," Leo adds, bowing as well. "I hope you enjoy this party."

Bashou is the first to stand up and bow in return. "Th-the pleasure is all mine! Thanks...thanks for having us here!" She's so nervous talking to a couple of really beautiful women in front of her.

"Yes, thank you very much~" Souji says, bowing as well.

"Well, Yuyaki-san and I are going to dance," Leo says. "Enjoy the party."

"We will~!" Souji calls, waving.

The two Hebijo girls sit back down to continue eating when the slow music starts playing. They watch couples get out of their seats and take each other's hands to dance beautifully. Bashou can't believe what she is seeing right now. All of the ladies dancing with their significant others are wonderful to see. Souji takes notice of Bashou's longing expression, so she gets up off the chair, casually walks toward her with a hand offered to her while leaning forward.

"May I have this dance~?" she says.

Bashou blushes heavily at this offer, yet she raises her hand to gently take hers and stand up, stuttering a "Y-yes...!"

They take to the dance floor and start waltzing. They begin to sway this way and that while spinning slowly, just gazing into each other's eyes. Bashou almost swoons at just looking at Souji's beautiful face as they are dancing. Souji raises her arm, signaling her to twirl around and she does and they go back to dancing.

They press foreheads together, sharing Eskimo kisses and sigh softly and happily.

"You dance beautifully, Ba-chan~" Souij coos.

"Y-you think so?" Bashou says. "Th-thank you. That's...very sweet~"

Then, without thinking, she wraps her arms around Souji's neck to share a loving kiss. The blonde is surprised just a little bit, but returns the favor by wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and deepening the kiss. Dancing to the music with them kissing...is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen. When they pull away, Bashou rests on Souji's chest while they still sway back and forth and the blonde gently strokes her hair.

"I'm so glad..I came here with you~" Bashou says softly. "I love you~"

"I love you, too, Ba-chan," Souji replies softly, kissing her on the forehead. "This is a night we will never forget, because I'm~ dancing with the most beautiful girl here."

Bashou brightens and lets out a happy giggle while hugging her tightly.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan:** We're back, or well...I'M back. I can't help myself but write this. Been on my mind for a while, so I decided to write about this couple. Our co-op days...well...we're on a break right now until...further notice. (fiddles with her fingers). That being said, I may or may not make this Pretty continue to grow.

A-anyways, hope you all enjoyed this and long and detailed reviews.

Have a nice day~


End file.
